


Broken Boys

by Fall11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 168,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11/pseuds/Fall11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di come Stiles è diventato un alpha nel più deleterio, sfortunato e patetico dei modi, ha trascorso più di tre anni della sua vita lontano da casa per riprendere possesso dei suoi istinti e dei suoi limiti e infine ha acquisito gli ultimi beta che gli servivano per ritornare a Beacon Hills. Il tutto fra consulenze telefoniche col proprio emissario, visite non gradite da parte dello "zio Big D" e dei rapporti da riscoprire: ventun anni sono abbastanza per sentirsi già del tutto spezzati, ma troppo pochi per smettere di sperare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte I - L'Inizio, Il Trial

**Author's Note:**

> **Avvertimenti sparsi** (ciò che è doveroso sapere prima di avventurarsi fra queste righe): Stiles-centric, Sterek con very, veeeeery slow build; future!fic che prende in considerazione tutti gli eventi della season 3a, fine compresa; alpha!Stiles per questione di sfiga; emissario!Danny per questione di opportunità; momenti di dark!Stiles (nel senso di Stiles con pensieri oscuri, questa storia è stata scritta PRIMA della messa in onda della 3B e non la prende in considerazione) dovuti a eventi successi e al peso di certe esperienze vissute; morte off screen di personaggi secondari non legati a Stiles o Scott; Cora e Stiles bromance; violenza un po’ più marcata che nella serie; torture psicologiche e fisiche autoimposte; un paio di personaggi originali necessari ai fini della trama; presenza di creature finora non presenti nella serie; presenza di lievi cambiamenti riguardo il sacrificio/semimorte di Scott, Stiles e Allison nella 3x12: in questa storia viene interpretato come un rituale vero e proprio in cui loro tre hanno rinunciato a qualcosa – quel che restava della loro innocenza e ingenuità – per ottenere in cambio l’esatta posizione del Nemeton – e perdendo l’innocenza hanno "guadagnato" "l’oscurità intorno al cuore". Probabilmente qua e là metterò anche altri lievi cambi di interpretazione, ma in genere seguirò i fatti canonici. La cittadina immaginaria di Silver Falls nell’Oregon è ispirata al reale parco dell’Oregon [Silver Falls](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silver_Falls_State_Park) :)

**Parte I – L’inizio, Il trial**

Stiles non ha avuto nessun’altra crisi di pianto improvvisa e spropositata durante il viaggio; ne avute solo due prima di partire e per quanto il branco gli abbia ripetuto più volte che sia del tutto normale avere _finalmente_ un esaurimento nervoso, per lui è rimasto pur sempre qualcosa di _improvviso_ e _spropositato_ : non sono cose che un alpha può permettersi in un momento in cui il branco sta vivendo una situazione delicata e di transito. In qualsiasi altro attimo sì, perché si è pur sempre _umani_ , ma non ora.

È sconcertante capire quanto la propria natura sia umana quando ormai umani non lo si è più. Ed è amaro scoprire quanto ci si possa sentire in diritto di essere capricciosi e testardi come può esserlo soltanto un moccioso codardo che non vuol fare qualcosa per paura di una punizione quando non si è più ragazzini e si è pure superati i vent’anni.

Il primo crollo lo ha avuto la notte in cui ha capito di poter tornare a Beacon Hills: invece di provare la sensazione di un peso che scivola via dalle spalle ha sentito una morsa di puro terrore e panico stringergli il cuore e i polmoni, che lo ha costretto a restare piegato in posizione fetale sul letto in modo così forte da farsi male agli arti, restando al buio a stringere i denti piangendo fino a farsi scoppiare la testa – mentre _qualcuno_ provava ad allentarsi la presa delle sue mani sulle ginocchia sussurrandogli che sarebbe andata bene, che il branco era forte e stabile e tornando a Beacon Hills non avrebbe fatto male a nessuno.

Il secondo lo ha avuto quando Danny ed Ethan sono arrivati a casa sua e del branco per accompagnarli durante il viaggio e aiutarli ad addentrarsi nel territorio di Beacon Hills con il minimo impatto: Stiles li ha osservati scendere dalla macchina, ha visto Danny accennargli un sorriso con gli occhi lucidi e meno di un secondo dopo si è ritrovato in un abbraccio a tre, scosso dai singhiozzi – non ricorda chi si è mosso per primo, in cambio sa che ricorderà per sempre di aver pensato che finalmente Ethan avrebbe perdonato se stesso e Danny avrebbe smesso di pensare che avrebbe dovuto essere al posto suo.

In quasi quattro anni non si è concesso neanche di vedere in foto i ragazzi, sicuro che anche solo ciò sarebbe stato sufficiente a farlo crollare e ripartire per Beacon Hills, distruggendo la vita di tutti perché non ancora pronto.

Più di cinque anni fa avrebbe preso Ethan a colpi di mazza da baseball in testa più che volentieri, magari urlando o sibilando rabbioso fra una botta e l’altra; ora vorrebbe solo dirgli per l’ennesima volta "Va tutto bene, sto tornando a casa". Più di cinque anni fa Danny era l’ennesimo semplice umano da proteggere dalla verità, dall’esistenza del mondo sovrannaturale, perché era Danny e non si può non adorare Danny; ora è la persona che gli ricorda cosa esiste oltre al mondo sovrannaturale negli attimi in cui il modo umano di fare giustizia gli sembra schifosamente stupido e inefficace.

Un giorno prima di partire, Stiles ha inviato un messaggio a Deucalion.

"Sto tornando a Beacon Hills, hai vinto".

"Il Nemeton ha bisogno di te e tu di lui, è solo normale che tu ritorni".

Stiles ha sbuffato e storto il naso dopo aver letto la risposta, perché negli anni, qualsiasi sia la corrente di pensiero che Deucalion segue, l’idea che ha di se stesso resta uguale: è un dio sceso in terra – il Demone Lupo o il Gesù dei licantropi a seconda dell’occorrenza e dell’allineamento dei pianeti, certe volte anche in senso letterale e non ironico – e tutti devono arrendersi alla superiorità del suo sommo, glorioso, inattaccabile e _inquietante_ pensiero; la sua filosofia personale è legge, qualsiasi sia la strada che segue. Comunque sia, _ha vinto_. E la cosa in un certo senso _brucia_.

Stiles e i suoi beta non sono tutti sulla stessa auto per questione logistiche, ma questo non gli impedisce di sentire che tutto il branco è ansioso, anche se per fortuna non teso come una corda; c’è una certa malinconia di sottofondo, una rassegnazione che ha il sapore di lacrime spese per sentimenti confusi – sollievo? Paura? Speranza? Frustrazione? – ma sono uniti e vicini e qualsiasi cosa li aspetti al varco stanno per affrontarla tutti insieme.

Stravaccato sul sedile passeggero del SUV, sonnecchia col collo piegato verso chi sta guidando; ha gli occhi chiusi ma sente sulla pelle e dentro le ossa che il cielo sopra di loro è chiaro e grigio, fresco di pioggia e carico di promesse di respiri che sanno di terra e asfalto bagnato ma non di fango opprimente. Il suo naso è quasi premuto contro il cappuccio della felpa che si è arrotolato male contro la sua nuca quando ha lasciato scivolare giù la schiena contro il sedile: c’è l’odore di tutto il branco impresso nel tessuto, è confortante.

Sarà il sonno che gli rende gli occhi asciutti e spinge l’istinto a reidratarli, sarà la stanchezza di un’attesa lunga anni, sarà che proprio non ne può fare a meno – _dannazione_ – ma pur restando inespressivo sente una lacrima scendergli sul viso.

Sa che _lui_ molto probabilmente più che vedere quell’accenno di pianto l’ha _sentito_ , come Stiles a occhi ancora chiusi ha sentito come _lui_ in risposta ha cambiato subito il ritmo del proprio respiro stringendo le mani sul volante.

«Manca poco al cartello di benvenuto» l’avverte _lui_ premendogli piano una mano sul braccio. «Vuoi iniziare la tua personale tradizione?» Il tono di voce non è canzonatorio, è leggero e solo appena velato di ironia.

Stiles respira a fondo, apre gli occhi e si stiracchia sistemandosi meglio contro il sedile, resta però rivolto verso di _lui_ , a guardargli il profilo mentre guida.

«Fa male?» gli chiede Stiles con la voce un po’ roca ma non incerta.

 _Lui_ sbuffa un sorriso amaro eppure largo, sincero e non sarcastico. «Ovvio che fa _fottutamente_ male» annuisce.

Tornare di nuovo a casa è bello da far male, toglie tutto l’ossigeno dai polmoni, è soffocante. È _lacerante_.

Stiles rivolge lo sguardo alla strada e vede quanto sono vicini al cartello "Benvenuti a Beacon Hills"; nel momento in cui lo sorpassano, parlano a bassa voce l’uno a poca distanza dall’altro.

«Fa male».

«Tengo troppo a loro».

Si concedono pochi ma intensi secondi di silenzio con gli occhi fissi sulla strada davanti a loro, poi si voltano all’unisono a guardarsi negli occhi. Non si parlano, abbozzano un sorriso, e qualsiasi cosa vogliano dirsi è già tutta _lì._

Stiles ha poco più di ventun anni, un branco composto da persone e personalità diverse, un emissario, un fottuto albero mistico che non smette di chiamarlo e ancora una vita davanti a sé. È normale avere paura, com’è normale nel suo caso avere anche voglia di correre incontro alla fonte del proprio terrore per abbracciarla forte e non lasciarla più andare.

  


_Otto mesi e mezzo prima,_

_Silver Falls, Oregon._

  


Stiles ricontrollò la lista delle "innocue" piante e polveri da spedire a casa di Danny ed Ethan senza togliersi i guanti per prudenza: non aveva alcuna intenzione di iniziare la giornata con la puzza di pelle sfrigolante.

Non era colpa sua se era davvero bravo a trovare e trattare piante pericolose per tutto l’universo sovrannaturale e che guardacaso lui facesse parte di questo universo; era un genere di botanica che lo aveva attratto e incuriosito fin da subito, quindi aveva agito di conseguenza specializzandosi nel settore, più o meno nella stessa maniera in cui avrebbe agito se qualcuno gli avesse detto di non toccare una certa leva perché in grado di azionare un meccanismo di autodistruzione della Terra: l’avrebbe immediatamente toccata, giusto un pochino per vedere che succedeva e se funzionava davvero, perché, _ehi_ , non si sa mai e comunque sarebbe stata un’occasione unica più che rara assistere a una cosa simile, qualcosa da vivere e osservare per il bene della Scienza – Stiles in realtà pensava che piuttosto in questo caso avrebbe azionato suddetta leva inciampandoci per caso, ma dire che l’avrebbe fatto di proposito e con coscienza sarebbe stato molto più figo e meno umiliante.

Dopo aver verificato che tutto fosse presente, cominciò a inserire con attenzione tutti i pacchetti di plastica trasparente pieni di erbe essiccate dentro una grossa scatola di cartone, ridendo fra sé e sé alla vista di quelli che aveva contrassegnato con un "No" – undici pacchetti con undici no in altrettante lingue diverse – perché quello era il segno che stava a dire "Pericolo, un licantropo potrebbe scottarsi" e Stiles _sapeva_ che Ethan li avrebbe fissati espirando a fondo con una faccia rassegnata ed esasperata.

Danny lo avrebbe chiamato dicendogli quanto fosse stupido, lui si sarebbe limitato ad annuire ridendo e sospirando "Seh".

Mentre impacchettava la scatola con carta marrone e scotch per pacchi, sentì che al piano di sopra Eric si era appena svegliato – il suo modo di respirare era cambiato. Stiles restò in ironica e silente attesa di sentire tutto il resto di quello che succedeva di solito la mattina dopo il risveglio del ragazzo: mani che stropicciavano con troppa forza il viso, gambe che lottavano contro le lenzuola aggrovigliate alle caviglie e conseguenti grugniti, il rumore di un oggetto pesante che cadeva a terra e che Eric puntualmente non vedeva perché senza occhiali o lenti a contatto era ciecato come una talpa e poi… una sonora e sibilata _bestemmia_ – non imprecazione, _bestemmia_ – dovuta a un improvviso e lancinante dolore al piede, perché Eric non dormiva mai senza degli oggetti taglienti e/o contundenti sotto il cuscino – nossignore, non sarebbe stato un comportamento da vero cacciatore dal passato tormentato non avere coltellacci sotto il cuscino – e non poteva arrendersi al fatto che la mattina dopo finissero sempre sotto la sua suola.

Lo sentì andare in bagno e poi scendere le scale zoppicando appena; quando entrò in cucina Eric rispose al suo saluto a voce con un cenno secco e muto della testa, sedendosi poi al tavolo per prendere un caffè amaro.

Stiles, nell’attesa che il cervello di Eric ingranasse a sufficienza da fargli dire la prima delle proprie dieci parole quotidiane da spendere nell’arco della giornata che non fosse una parolaccia – e l’ultima volta che Eric ne aveva dette undici erano stati attaccati da un wendigo – si accomodò meglio sulla sedia per compilare in modo pigro il modulo di spedizione per il pacco.

Dopo qualche minuto, alle sue orecchie da licantropo il rientro in casa di Tara dopo la corsa mattutina fu preceduto dalla canzone di Katy Perry che la ragazza stava ascoltando a volume altissimo con gli auricolari. Tara entrò in cucina abbassando il volume e canticchiando in playback, li salutò con ampi gesti e soffiando baci – Stiles le sorrise, Eric la fissò inespressivo – e poi saltellando prese del succo di frutta, richiudendo il frigo con un colpetto di fianchi. Mentre si riempiva un bicchiere continuò a esibirsi cominciando a cantare a voce sempre più alta e alzando una mano in alto atteggiandosi a rock star, poi, giusto perché sapeva quanto Eric odiasse Katy Perry, si sedette al fianco del ragazzo e intonò " _’cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me…_ " concludendo con un vero ruggito da licantropo dritto nel suo timpano, come avrebbe potuto fare solo una ragazza che si vestiva da maschiaccio ma con lo stile e il senso della moda di _Jackson Whittemore_ – il che era un tutto dire.

Dopotutto Tara era una creatura della notte che si era tatuata un _sole_ a spirale sulla scapola sinistra, amava la luce del mattino e alzarsi presto per correre e cantare a squarciagola durante la colazione, mentre Eric era un cacciatore che detestava di cuore la vita diurna e che era _troppo vecchio dentro_ per sopportare la musica di Katy Perry, sebbene fosse solo a malapena un anno più vecchio di Stiles – e Tara due anni più giovane del proprio alpha. I due però scontrandosi non avevano ancora distrutto la casa del branco, quindi Stiles poteva dire che più o meno le cose fra loro tre erano _ok_.

«Come fai a gestire un branco del genere?» gli aveva chiesto una volta Ethan al telefono, perplesso.

«Il senso del pericolo è sempre stato il mio pane quotidiano: cos’è la vita senza il rischio perenne che i tuoi beta ti facciano crollare il tetto sulla testa durante una lite quando meno te l’aspetti?».

Stiles però in quel momento pensò che fosse il caso di intervenire. «Tara, devo andare all’ufficio postale, vuoi che ti accompagni a lavoro?» le chiese per distoglierla da Eric.

«Uhm» mormorò lei abbassando lo sguardo, e nello stesso attimo lo fece anche Eric, «veramente io ed Eric pensavamo di andare a fare colazione fuori insieme, oggi».

Stiles restò sorpreso giusto un secondo, prima di ricordare che giorno fosse quello, poi sorrise. «Ok! Se pensate di pranzare pure fuori avvertitemi!» Gli annuirono.

Tara ed Eric passavano l’anniversario della morte di Ollie e il giorno in cui avrebbe dovuto compiere gli anni mangiando insieme qualcosa di cui lui in vita era stato goloso; non potevano di certo recarsi a far visita alla sua tomba, né portargli fiori quando ne avevano voglia o _bisogno_ , e dopo che l’uno si era passivamente scontrato con l’altra col proprio modo cocciuto e controproducente di vivere il lutto erano più o meno scesi a patti. Una volta, per quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il diciottesimo compleanno di Ollie, Tara era uscita dalla propria stanza e con gli occhi rossi di pianto e tirando su col naso aveva _educatamente_ sfondato la porta di camera di Eric urlando secca «Smettila di ascoltare i cazzo di Placebo e tutta la loro fottuta discografia! Se rimetti ancora una volta _Running up that hill_ giuro che ti stacco la testa a morsi! Vestiti, andiamo a mangiare una torta alle noci, perché a _lui_ PIACEVA!»

Eric si era limitato ad annuire inespressivo, poi si era alzato a sollevare la porta da terra per rimetterla più o meno a posto.

Stiles alle volte pensava che gli sarebbe piaciuto davvero tanto conoscere Ollie, spesso lo immaginava simile a Scott, ma _cacciatore_.

Si rivolse a Eric. «Prendo il SUV, ma se in giornata vi servirà per andare da qualche parte ditemelo e passate dal negozio per lasciarmi la moto, nel caso Dave non potesse darmi un passaggio fino a casa». Il ragazzo gli annuì, lui prese lo scotch per chiudere meglio un angolo del pacco e fece scattare i propri artigli da licantropo per tagliare l’eccesso in modo spiccio. Poi sentì all’improvviso qualcosa di strano.

S’immobilizzò e vide di sottecchi che anche Tara si era soffermata accigliandosi e inclinando appena la testa in posizione di ascolto: doveva aver percepito qualcosa pure lei, se non altro in risposta alla reazione del proprio alpha. Stiles alzò lo sguardo verso Eric e lo fissò lasciando che i propri occhi s’illuminassero di rosso e _restassero_ rossi: il ragazzo capì al volo le sue intenzioni e si recò in modo silenzioso a prendere delle armi; Stiles fece cenno a Tara di restare di guardia alla porta d’ingresso e poi uscì inoltrandosi fra gli alberi che circondavano la loro casa, togliendosi prima le scarpe e la giacca – l’abitazione era a ridosso della foresta di Silver Falls.

Seguì la debole traccia lasciata nell’aria dagli invasori permettendo ai propri istinti da licantropo di prendere il sopravvento, ma restando anche abbastanza lucido e vigile da trasformarmi al primo accenno di attacco a sorpresa.

"Siamo dei predatori" gli aveva detto Dave una delle prime volte in cui gli aveva dato dei consigli per abituarsi alla propria nuova condizione, "e proprio come i predatori animali possiamo diventare abbastanza bravi da saper riconoscere perfino da lontano che tipo di preda c’è nelle vicinanze: un erbivoro o un carnivoro? Sei un licantropo, Stiles, _un alpha_ , se ti fidi abbastanza dei tuoi istinti, se li lasci fluire e accetti completamente la tua nuova natura e il tuo territorio, presto saprai dire con certezza che tipo di creature si sono addentrati nel tuo campo personale ancora prima di vederli fisicamente: umani che usano la magia o predatori uguali a te o _simili_ a te? Segui i tuoi sensi animaleschi, lasciati andare e ascolta attentamente tutti i minimi movimenti degli invasori e avrai subito le risposte che vuoi".

Respirò a fondo concentrandosi e non appena sentì il proprio istinto individuare una pista più sicura e marcata delle altre, scattò veloce. Erano più di uno, li sentì correre: si stavano avviando dall’altra parte della foresta, verso la strada che conduceva fuori città; accelerò, ma non riuscì a raggiungerli: prima di capire di preciso che sentiero stessero risalendo per andare sulla strada asfaltata, riuscirono a seminarlo. Imprecò a denti stretti, fissò il terreno in cerca di impronte e portò il proprio cellulare all’orecchio inoltrando una chiamata.

«Dave, abbiamo ospiti non annunciati» esordì secco, « _predatori_ » specificò. Dave, l’altro alpha presente a Silver Falls, non l’aveva avvertito né di prossimi nuovi arrivi, né della presenza di invasori o strani fenomeni: doveva essere stato lui il primo a imbattersi negli intrusi. Sentì che dall’altro capo della linea Dave si stava spostando e chiudendo una porta: di sicuro stava andando nel retrobottega del proprio negozio per non essere ascoltato dai clienti.

«Che tipo di predatori?»

«Non so dirti di preciso…» sbuffò seccato, accovacciandosi a fissare delle impronte e grattandosi la testa. «Un uomo e una donna, ci sono tracce di scarpe, quindi si tratta quantomeno di mutaforma che tendono a restare in forma umana, forse – _e lo spero_ – "semplici" licantropi: Tara è una beta, eppure ha avvertito subito che c’erano degli sconosciuti molto prossimi al nostro territorio, magari per lei sono qualcosa di facile da riconoscere perché vicini alla sua natura…» azzardò.

«Niente che ti dica se sono _selvaggi_?» incalzò Dave, pragmatico.

Stiles respirò a fondo e si guardò intorno. «L’odore non è così _persistente_ e sono scappati verso nord, verso la statale; se sanno guidare un’auto devono essere civilizzati e assennati, anche se ciò non esclude che siano degli psicopatici» concluse con sarcasmo.

«Ma se guidano un mezzo la loro traccia si perde più facilmente…» continuò Dave.

«Già» schioccò la lingua, frustrato. «Sono scappati, Dave, se volevano contattarmi non l’avrebbero fatto, e neanche tu sapevi del loro arrivo: la cosa non mi piace».

«Sono rimasti dentro il perimetro del tuo territorio?»

«Per quanto ne so sì, ma se vuoi vado a dare un’occhiata al tuo confine» propose sicuro.

«Non preoccuparti, manderò uno dei miei e dopo ti farò sapere. Quindi te ne occupi tu?»

Sorrise amaro. «Mio il territorio, mia la rogna!»

«Posso venire ad aiutarti a interpretare meglio le tracce, stanotte».

«No» sospirò stanco, «non è questo il problema, Dave, è che… oggi è l’anniversario della morte di Ollie, mi secca che i ragazzi non possano avere una tregua».

«Una ragione in più venire ad aiutarti» insisté, «lasci i ragazzi a casa, io e Lee mandiamo i bambini dagli zii e veniamo a darti una mano».

Stiles scosse la testa sbuffando. «Mio il territorio, mia la rogna» ripeté. «Lo sai cosa ci faccio qui a Silver Falls, Dave, se non faccio l’alpha fino a diventarne uno decente non potrò mai tornare a casa».

L’altro restò per qualche attimo in silenzio, incerto. «Come preferisci» sospirò arrendendosi. «Mando subito uno dei miei beta a controllare i nostri confini, se fiuto dei predatori sconosciuti in città ti faccio sapere subito. Se hai bisogno di aiuto o stai per crepare, fammi un _fischio_ » concluse con leggera ironia.

Stiles ghignò. «Mi esibirò nel migliore dei miei _ululati_!» terminò la chiamata.

Restò ancora per qualche attimo accovacciato a terra a fissare le impronte imprecando a voce bassa e grattandosi la testa poi, quando decise di aver ripetuto fra i denti abbastanza volte quanto la sua vita gli facesse schifo, si alzò per tornare a casa.

Quella notte sarebbero andati _a caccia_.

«Mi dispiace, ragazzi» ripeté a bassa voce per l’ennesima volta poco prima che tutti e tre di addentrassero fra gli alberi; sapeva che di certo quella sera Tara ed Eric avevano in programma di guardare uno dei tanti stupidi film horror di serie B che piacevano parecchio a Ollie e che quei predatori non richiesti avevano rovinato i loro piani – quei due stavano cominciando a costruire delle tradizioni proprie del loro fragile rapporto, quell’intrusione non ci voleva.

«Non è un problema, Stiles» sbuffò seccata Tara, «lo diventerà solo se continuerai a essere dispiaciuto per noi». Dietro di sé, Stiles sentì Eric scrollare le spalle come a dire che la pensava come Tara, e Stiles non sapeva dire se fosse più tragico e assurdo il fatto che ormai riuscisse riconoscere il tipo di scrollate di spalle di Eric dal fruscio dei vestiti e _senza vederlo_ _in faccia_ o il fatto che Eric ormai si muovesse intorno a lui consapevole che Stiles avrebbe capito e interpretato il suo pensiero anche solo dal rumore dei suoi movimenti e senza il minimo margine di errore.

Alle volte pensava che quei due ragazzi si erano incastrati così bene nella sua vita perché erano la copia vivente del riassunto di più persone a cui lui in qualche modo più o meno teneva. O forse più che altro tutti e tre si erano guardati in faccia, avevano visto nell’altro il proprio stesso riflesso e avevano deciso di restare uniti.

Stiles aveva lasciato le scarpe e la felpa sul portico di casa, perché col tempo aveva imparato a sopportare le piccole ferite ai piedi dovute al sottobosco e al terreno rude della foresta quando camminava scalzo – tanto guariva subito – e soprattutto anche perché qualsiasi ospite che pensasse bene di presentarsi non annunciato quantomeno meritava un’entrata in scena in grande stile: non li avrebbe certo incontrati _parzialmente_ trasformato, nossignore, le cose andavano fatte per bene.

Gli invasori andavano sempre spaventati fino a farli fare addosso, _a priori_.

"Acchiapparli per _interrogarli_ " era stato il suo ordine ai beta, "nel caso stordirli, _stenderli_. Alla peggio _mutilarli_ , se proprio necessario. Evitate di mozzare loro la lingua, però".

Camminarono in posizione di difesa per un altro paio di minuti, prima di dividersi per iniziare a battere la loro parte di foresta metro dopo metro, Tara lasciando che i suoi istinti la guidassero a muoversi attenta e silenziosa come una predatrice, Eric rilassandosi abbastanza da respirare la foresta e _poi respirare insieme alla foresta_ , per essere un umano più silenzioso e recettivo possibile – teneva le mani sulla glock e ogni tanto con un dito si spingeva gli occhiali indietro sul naso; Stiles preferiva non chiedersi in che _posti_ il ragazzo avesse nascosto su di sé chissà quanti _coltelli_ infusi con erbe letali. Lui camminava davanti a loro; al suo segnale si dispersero.

La luna piena era ormai quasi prossima e se ciò da un lato stuzzicava piacevolmente i suoi istinti, dall’altro era un peccato perché l’astro illuminava troppo la foresta, dando poche possibilità di nascondersi e attaccare a sorpresa gli intrusi. Sentì le piccole prede erbivore della foresta rintanarsi con prudenza nelle tane – dovevano aver percepito l’insolitamente eccessiva presenza di predatori, _fantastico_ – e poco lontano lo squittio di un topolino catturato dal maledetto barbagianni che si era ripromesso di cacciare una di quelle sere: quell’uccellaccio faceva squittire i ratti in modo acuto proprio mentre lui dormiva, svegliandolo di soprassalto, oppure passava ore e ore a emettere versi in modo inquietante vicino alle loro finestre; la cosa era già poco sopportabile per un orecchio umano, figuriamoci per quello di un licantropo.

Seguì la traccia che aveva trovato la mattina, cercando di imprimere ancora meglio nella memoria l’odore degli invasori, sia per rintracciarli, sia per provare a capire cosa non gli quadrasse di tutta quella situazione – una strana sensazione a pelle che aveva provato fin dalla prima fiutata.

Si accovacciò a fissare ancora una volta le impronte trovate, annusò in direzione di un tronco su cui di sicuro uno dei due tizi aveva strofinato accidentalmente la spalla o un braccio: nell’aria c’era impresso qualcosa di familiare.

Dave gli aveva spiegato che non avrebbe mai saputo identificare e associare bene degli odori alle persone e creature che aveva annusato solo da umano, che per esempio non avrebbe saputo riconoscere del tutto l’odore di suo padre o quello di Scott perché non era stato a contatto con loro _dopo_ il Morso: ora come ora non sarebbe stato in grado di fare alcuna associazione certa fra loro e un odore, ma ciò non voleva dire che in qualche debole, _debolissimo_ modo non sarebbero stati per lui familiari.

"Come il profumo di una torta di mele o la puzza di uova marce: magari non saprai dire esattamente di che tipo di torta si tratta o cosa di preciso è andato a male, ma immediatamente alla prima annusata saprai dire che hai nelle vicinanze un dolce o del marcio. Sono odori _familiari_ , nati dall’esperienza e dal contatto".

Le persone in genere sono perlopiù abitudinarie, è facile per un semplice umano imprimere nella memoria il profumo di un prodotto per l’igiene personale usato spesso da qualcuno di conosciuto, o anche l’odore di un tessuto privilegiato nell’abbigliamento quotidiano, ed era quello il ricordo che gli era rimasto delle persone che aveva frequentato da ragazzino: un _ricordo umano_ e privo di dettagli e sfumature, e diventato sempre più debole per via degli anni di lontananza.

Se l’odore degli invasori era davvero familiare come gli sembrava di percepire, voleva dire che c’erano molte probabilità che si trattasse di qualcuno di sovrannaturale che aveva incontrato negli ultimi anni da umano a Beacon Hills. La buona notizia era che da umano aveva frequentato creature di dubbia provenienza naturale per "soli" due anni, la cattiva che ne aveva frequentate _troppe_ di creature di dubbia provenienza _e_ di dubbia sanità mentale.

Soppesò le ipotesi restando accovacciato a terra e trattenendosi dallo schioccare la lingua in modo nervoso; dando per scontato che fosse qualcuno di conosciuto, non doveva essere una coincidenza che si trovasse lì: qualcuno doveva aver messo quegli intrusi sulla strada giusta.

Solo quattro persone al mondo sapevano dove Stiles vivesse in quel momento. La prima persona era suo padre e se era troppo forte e autoritario da non arrendersi a rivelare quest’informazione a Scott, figuriamoci se l’avesse mai detto alla prima creatura mitologica di passaggio. Poi c’erano Danny ed Ethan, ma se erano troppo bastardi dentro da non dirlo a Scott – e bisognava avere fegato ed essere un filo bulli per non cedere alla faccia da cucciolo sofferente di Scott – dubitava che avessero sputato il rospo con chiunque altro.

E poi c’era lo _zio Big D_ , come lo chiamava sarcasticamente Tara, perché "come lo vorresti definire uno così se non come il tipico zio pazzo che nelle cene di famiglia nessuno vuole accanto e che quando muore ti lascia in eredità qualcosa di assurdo e assolutamente non richiesto, tipo un’enorme e inutile magione polverosa in culo al mondo?"

"Gesù, non ricordarmi dell’eredità, Tara. Magari fosse una magione del cazzo!"

"Ma magari muori prima di lui e non erediti niente".

"… grazie del conforto, sei una vera amica".

"Dovere di beta".

Lo zio Big D era molto fissato con il senso dello spettacolo e del dramma: Stiles negli anni aveva osservato come per lui fosse qualcosa di indiscutibile fare sempre e comunque un’entrata a effetto con tanto di lampi e tuoni di sfondo, se possibile, e negli ultimi tempi professava un’incredibile _fede nel Fato_ , ma più che altro quello era un modo di dire dietro cui nascondeva la sadica voglia di non fare un cazzo quando per gli altri le cose si mettevano male – "Non è colpa mia, ragazzi, il Fato ha una volontà più forte di tutti noi, era inevitabile".

Stronzate, lo zio Big D era solo un trickster del cazzo.

Inviare nel territorio di Stiles delle conoscenze comuni senza prima avvisarlo per dare il via a un incontro drammatico e spettacolare? Tipico di zio Big D: se poteva far casino lo faceva, sempre in nome del Fato eh?, però lo faceva. Sempre.

Stiles sospirò scocciato e preso il proprio cellulare cercò nella lista dei contatti "The Duke", il numero dello zio.

"Ultimamente ti sei fatto scappare con qualcuno di nostra conoscenza due paroline su dove mi trovo?" inviò. La risposta arrivò dopo meno di un minuto.

"Potrei aver dato delle vaghe indicazioni".

Stiles si schiaffò la mano sulla faccia. Non si scomodò neanche a chiedergli perché mai l’avesse fatto, tanto la replica sarebbe stata qualcosa che avrebbe avuto a che fare con il Fato. Chissà perché mai la Volontà del Fato non diceva mai allo zio Big D di farsi i cazzi suoi.

Sperando che la vibrazione dei cellulari non attirasse troppo l’attenzione degli invasori, inviò un rapido messaggio a Tara ed Eric: "Potrebbe essere qualcuno che conosco, ma non so chi e con che intenzioni".

Respirò di nuovo a fondo l’aria della foresta e si concentrò sui rumori; risalì a una traccia fresca e restò di nuovo in ascolto: chiunque fosse, non si muoveva con l’intenzione di _attaccare_ , quanto quella di _cacciare qualcuno_ nel senso di seguire delle tracce, _trovare qualcuno o qualcosa_. Seguì la scia del loro odore provando a capire cosa stessero cercando, perché i loro movimenti erano trepidanti e frettolosi, tipici di qualcuno che cerca qualcosa con ansia: cacciavano ma non attaccavano perché trovare per prima la suddetta cosa era più importante.

Quello però era ridicolo: né lui né Dave avevano prigionieri o oggetti importanti per altri branchi, entrambi se ne stavano sempre per i fatti propri ed evitavano più che potevano il mondo fuori da Silver Falls – ne avevano quasi fatto una questione di principio. Cosa potevano mai cercare quei due invasori di così importante da rischiare l’ira di ben due alpha e un’intera fottuta _gilda_?

La Gilda di Silver Falls non era materiale su cui scherzare. O forse quei due erano due idioti che non sapevano di trovarsi prossimi al territorio di una gilda capeggiata da un alpha – Dave era più inquietante di Peter Hale perché sapeva _quando_ essere terrorizzante.

Mezzo giro di foresta dopo la cosa si era fatta ancora più ridicola: perché diavolo stavano seguendo lui?! Si muovevano cercando con ansia e fretta _lui_ ma non per _attaccarlo_ , quando di solito invece gli altri invasori avevano sì fretta di trovarlo, ma per braccarlo e _abbatterlo_ in quanto alpha a capo del piccolo territorio da invadere. Stavano nettamente ignorando l’odore di Tara ed Eric a favore del suo.

La cosa non aveva senso.

Frustrato e considerando anche il fatto che a quanto sembrava non avevano intenzione di fargli del male – o almeno non subito – decise di respirare a fondo e caricare verso di loro. Iniziò a correre e si strappò la maglia con gli artigli emettendo un ringhio acuto che diventò rapidamente sempre più animalesco man mano che le sue ossa e suoi muscoli si mossero per spostarsi e ricomporsi in modo diverso con suoni secchi e spaventosi; i suoi beta sentirono il suo ululato e ordine sottinteso, sentì Tara ruggire in risposta, ma avvertì anche il ringhio basso degli invasori a cui si stava avvicinando – allora erano licantropi come lui… buona notizia?

Li raggiunse e balzò davanti a loro _a quattro zampe_ , non in posizione d’attacco, ma di certo non in una posa del tutto amichevole: qualsiasi licantropo al mondo sapeva bene quanto potesse essere temibile un alpha in grado di trasformarsi _completamente_ in un lupo, i due non si sarebbero di certo azzardati a muoversi più di tanto alla sua vista.

Successe tutto nel giro di pochissimi istanti: Eric che sbucava alla sua destra pronto a sparare a un suo ringhio più forte, Tara a sinistra con zanne e artigli in mostra, e l’odore dei due invasori che diventava di colpo più familiare perché si accoppiava a visi conosciuti e soprattutto a una voce conosciuta che senza la minima esitazione ringhiò con furia «Dov’è Stiles?»

Tara ed Eric, davanti al fatto che due licantropi perfettamente sconosciuti stessero chiedendo dove fosse il loro alpha quando in realtà _ce l’avevano davanti_ , reagirono afflosciando le spalle riuscendo a malapena a trattenere l’incredulità e la perplessità – lo sforzo fu comunque ammirevole.

Stiles, da parte sua, si ritrasse appena, inclinò la testa di lato e _guaì_ sorpreso, perplesso e _frustrato_.

 _Quella situazione era l’ingrediente perfetto per un colossale disastro_.

«C’è il suo odore, qui» insisté la femmina dei due invasori, con un ringhio e scandendo bene le parole, «diteci dov’è!»

Se Stiles fosse stato in forma umana, in quel momento si sarebbe schiaffato entrambe le mani sulla faccia. Sentì Tara alla sue spalle inspirare irritata, pronta a replicare la piccata ovvietà dei fatti – magari con un "Che cazzo volete, ce l’avete davanti, coglioni!" – ma lui la fermò rivolgendole un ringhio basso per poi farle cenno con il muso di andare verso una direzione; Tara si morse il labbro, poco incline a obbedirgli davanti a quella situazione assurda, ma subito dopo si arrese a eseguire l’ordine implicito "Vai a prendermi il ricambio che tengo nascosto nel tronco cavo a est".

Eric restò con la pistola puntata, ma parlò per spiegare quel poco che aveva capito, tanto i due licantropi ascoltando i suoi battiti avrebbero capito subito che non mentiva. «Non abbiamo prigionieri. Il nostro alpha vuole parlarvi, non appena avrà i suoi vestiti». Era davvero mirabile il modo pacato e impassibile con cui Eric parlava della nudità del suo alpha, così serio da essere _drammaticamente comico_. E comunque Stiles non avrebbe di certo lasciato i suoi beta da soli davanti a _quei due_ per andare a recuperare un paio di pantaloni: al suo ritorno chissà quanti di loro avrebbe trovato _interi_.

Per fortuna Tara tornò meno di due minuti dopo, gli porse una vecchia maglia e dei jeans abbastanza logori e lui li afferrò con i denti trascinandoli fino a dietro al cespuglio più vicino. Tornò umano, si concesse di sbattersi entrambe le mani sulla faccia e si vestì in tutta fretta. Mantenne gli occhi rossi e gli artigli in mostra per mettere subito in chiaro e in modo visibile la sua nuova natura e stato e poi uscì allo scoperto andando verso i due.

Nel momento in cui il suo volto fu illuminato dalla luce lunare e fu visibile, sentì gli invasori irrigidirsi, increduli e sconvolti; si pose a braccia conserte fra loro e i beta e li salutò inespressivo.

«Derek, Cora, che incredibile sorpresa incontrarvi qui».

Derek lo fissò più volte dal basso verso l’alto. «Sei un alpha» sentenziò attonito.

«Cavolo, non ti sfugge proprio niente».

Cora lo guardò invece aggrottando la fronte per un attimo. «Non hai mai voluto diventare un licantropo, hai detto di aver rifiutato l’offerta di Peter».

«Non che io abbia cambiato idea, si tratta di una lunga storia, ma… cosa più importante e primaria» e li fissò serio negli occhi, « _perché_ mi cercavate?»

Derek sbuffò seccato ed esasperato rivolgendo gli occhi al cielo. «Deucalion ci ha detto che i suoi informatori avevano sentito l’odore dell’emissario di Beacon Hills nella foresta di Silver Falls».

Tara si sentì in dovere di intervenire. «Lo zio Big D ha sfondato totalmente i confini del proprio senso dell’onnipotenza e si è permesso di spifferare questo?!»

Derek si accigliò, perplesso e perfino un po’ _sconvolto_. « _Lo zio Big D_? Stiles, dimmi che non hai scoperto che Deucalion è tuo zio».

Stiles si coprì il viso con entrambe le mani. «Oh mio Dio, no! So che a Beacon Hills tutto è possibile e che tu sei specializzato in zii psicopatici, ma no! Per l’amor del cielo, no!»

Tara annuì con finta aria innocente. «Però comunque sei pur sempre nella lista dei suoi eredi».

Gli occhi di Stiles si illuminarono di rosso dall’irritazione. «Tara, _taci_!» E lei fece ironicamente cenno di chiudersi una zip sulla bocca. Eric, d’altra parte, restò impassibile, ma ciò non era una novità.

«Ho bisogno di parlare da solo con loro» continuò poi Stiles, secco e autoritario. «Aspettatemi a casa».

Tara mostrò un accenno di broncio, sospirò e poi si protrasse in avanti mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e scoccandogli un bacio veloce sulla guancia. «Ok, capo» si arrese. Eric si limitò ad assentire con aria seria.

Quando i due beta s’incamminarono, Stiles si voltò verso Derek e Cora facendo cenno di fare silenzio mettendosi in posizione d’ascolto: Tara ed Eric sapevano _tutto_ della sua storia, ma ciò non voleva dire che avessero il diritto di sentire dei particolari della storia di Derek e Cora.

«Adesso sono abbastanza lontani» decretò infine, «possiamo parlare».

«Sono entrambi formalmente dei tuoi beta?» s’informò subito Derek – con la solita espressione perennemente sospettosa, tra l’altro.

«Tecnicamente _sì_ , in modo strettamente formale _no_ : il ragazzo è umano, ma esegue i miei ordini come se fosse un beta».

«Sei stato tu a dare il Morso alla ragazza?» continuò Derek.

Stiles alzò lo sguardo su di lui, serio e nascondendo male un velo d’irritazione. «Secondo te?» Lo vide ponderare per pochi secondi la risposta senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi.

«No».

«Tara ha _ricevuto_ il Morso, _non richiesto_ e non da _me_. Ha perso il branco che l’aveva accolta, aveva bisogno di un posto nuovo in cui stare e io le ho fatto spazio» scrollò le spalle. «Eric come avrete intuito è un cacciatore, ha esperienza ma non segue alcun codice, solo la propria semplice morale. Dove va Tara, va Eric» spiegò spiccio.

Derek non si fidava mai completamente di nessuno, meglio dirgli subito in modo succinto ma sincero _chi_ Stiles aveva deciso di avere alle proprie spalle, ma erano solo queste le poche informazioni che era disposto a snocciolare sul momento sul proprio branco e Derek avrebbe dovuto farsele bastare per fidarsi di lui e di loro, non avrebbe aggiunto altro neanche sotto pressione o minaccia.

«Tornando al punto di prima» insisté Stiles, « _perché_ mi cercavate?»

Non si vedevano da dopo la scomparsa del corpo di Jennifer Black e l’attivazione del Nemeton: Derek e Cora avevano lasciato la città, e Scott aveva accettato il fatto che non volessero essere rintracciati; non è che gli altri del branco di Beacon Hills avessero chissà che bei ricordi o solide esperienze legate a loro – perfino Isaac a tratti mostrava un certo risentimento verso Derek – così avevano accettato la partenza/fuga degli Hale in modo tacito e senza porsi troppe domande, anche perché quale persona sana di mente avrebbe voluto restare in una città dopo averci perso _qualsiasi_ cosa? Chiunque al posto loro avrebbe voluto una lunga, _lunghissima_ boccata d’aria, era un pensiero umano e comprensibile.

Di conseguenza non avevano più avuto loro notizie da allora, ma Scott aveva detto che senza dubbio la rete d’informatori che aveva costruito Deucalion toccava anche gli Hale e se mai fosse successo qualcosa di grosso loro l’avrebbero saputo – perché Deucalion era onnipotente, era il Grande Fratello, seguiva il Fato e _blablabla_.

«Sai come opera adesso Deucalion» esordì Derek; non era una domanda, anzi una conferma di quello che pensava, Stiles però annuì lo stesso, a sguardo basso, stringendo le braccia al petto e dondolandosi nervosamente sul posto. «Non siamo esattamente nella sua rete di informatori, né gli stiamo proprio alle spalle, ma io lo tengo d’occhio perché _so_ chi è e cos’ha fatto e lui tiene d’occhio me perché senza dubbio è ancora interessato all’eredità degli Hale».

Stiles alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò interrogativo. «Eredità territoriale o eredità potenziale?»

«Potenziale. Anni fa non avevo dubbi sul fatto che la notizia di un nuovo alpha a Beacon Hills l’avrebbe portato presto a darci la caccia, _sospettavo e aspettavo la sua venuta_ : credo che inizialmente mi volesse nel suo branco di alpha perché credeva che con una sua "spinta" sarei riuscito a trasformarmi completamente in un lupo come mia madre; è sempre stato attratto dal suo potere, l’ammirava, e si sapeva in giro che Laura l’aveva ereditato… penso che credesse che il prossimo sarei stato io e che al contrario di Laura non gli sarei sfuggito facilmente».

Gli annuì. «Deucalion è un collezionista di casi particolari, vedi i gemelli e Scott…»

Derek gli assentì a sua volta. «Non ho mai creduto che abbia sul serio rinunciato alla sua _collezione_ ».

«E ti posso confermare che in parte non l’ha fatto».

«Ti riferisci alla questione "eredità" di prima, per caso?»

Stiles inspirò a fondo e distolse lo sguardo da lui. «Di quello ne parleremo dopo, se proprio ci tieni a saperlo, per ora focalizziamoci» schioccò le dita, « _perché_ siete qui? Come vi ha convinto a _venire a cercarmi_?» marcò bene le ultime parole.

Derek strinse le labbra irritato da quella secca insistenza, ma desisté dal replicare in modo troppo aggressivo. «Noi sappiamo sempre come contattare lui e lui sa sempre come contattare noi: qualche giorno fa ci ha mandato un messaggio tramite l’emissario del branco a noi più vicino, dicendoci che a Silver Falls c’erano strane tracce dell’emissario di Beacon Hills».

«E voi lo sapevate che ero diventato ufficialmente un emissario?»

«No» gli rispose sicuro e con una strana durezza nello sguardo, «ma non ho mai creduto che Deaton potesse diventare l’emissario di Scott, né che potesse diventarlo qualcuno al di fuori di te».

Stiles non distolse lo sguardo dal suo, ma sorrise annuendo con amarezza e un filo di sarcasmo. «Nessuno al di fuori di me. Avete creduto _in me_ ».

Derek perse la pazienza e si avvicinò a parlargli faccia a faccia, a meno di un passo da lui e sibilando fra i denti. «Qual è il punto della questione?»

Stiles continuò a sorridere sarcastico. «Il punto è che per Deucalion questo è stato un fottuto _trial_ : non avete pensato due volte che l’emissario di Scott, vostro "fratello via morso"» fletté le dita in aria a mo’ di virgolette immaginarie, «potesse essere qualcuno che non fossi io, avete creduto nella mia persona».

«Sì» confermò ringhiando irritato.

«E vi siete fiondati qui a zampe levate a salvarmi senza nemmeno chiedervi se volessi essere salvato».

«Sei il dannato emissario _di Scott_ , Stiles, e per quanto ne sappiamo del Nemeton a Beacon Hills potrebbe essere scoppiato l’inferno! Che motivo avevamo di non credere che tu non fossi in pericolo?»

«Che motivo avevate di salvarmi il culo?»

«Sei l’emissario _di Scott_ , nostro "fratello"!» insisté furioso; Stiles vide di sottecchi che Cora stava provando a fare un passo avanti per mettere una mano sul braccio di Derek, forse nel vano tentativo di calmare gli animi e capire qualcosa di tutte quelle implicazioni, ma la risata secca, forte e amara di Stiles e il modo duro in cui replicò a Derek la fece desistere.

«E così avete pensato bene di venire qui immediatamente, rischiando che fosse un’imboscata e di essere uccisi, _per me_!» Alla parola _imboscata_ Cora quasi sobbalzò.

«Non per te, _per Scott_!»

«No, _per me_! Cazzo, Derek, per una volta prova a essere meno complicato e a usare meno filtri!»

«Stiles» s’intromise Cora, incerta nell’espressione ma ferma nella voce, «siamo venuti _per te_ , ok. Perché è un problema?»

Lui si allontanò da Derek e strinse di nuovo le braccia al petto, calmandosi appena ma restando sarcastico. «Perché ho bisogno di _almeno altri due beta_ , Cora, o non potrò tornare a Beacon Hills senza dare di matto e mordere tutti: mi servono per stabilizzare il mio potere di alpha» gesticolò nervoso. «E Deucalion _sa_ che io non sono disposto a dare il Morso, _sa_ quello che cerco in un beta, e trova magnifica l’idea che il Nemeton sia protetto da alpha guardiani particolari come un alpha originale, due gemelli che possono diventare un unico gigantesco alpha e un altro che può trasformarsi completamente in un lupo. Trova perfetto che a Beacon Hills ritorni un alpha con quest’ultima _interessantissima_ capacità che prima aveva visto solo in vostra madre e siccome è un nostalgico con il senso dello spettacolo trova anche fantastico che gli Hale ritornino a Beacon Hills, quella che "da sempre è stata la casa di un branco così forte e ricco di storia e tradizioni e che per anni ha vigilato sul Nemeton disattivato"» citò Deucalion a memoria motteggiando. «Quindi… quale occasione migliore per creare un unico pacchetto di meraviglie e spacciarvi come miei due nuovi beta?»

«Stiles…» mormorò Derek, confuso e forse perfino spaventato dalla realizzazione.

«Questa era una fottuta _prova_ , Derek, una _dimostrazione_ sia per me che per voi!» continuò nervoso. «Deucalion, nella sua "grande magnanimità" vi ha fatto appena notare che credete abbastanza in me da correre subito a salvarmi senza porvi alcuna domanda, e che io posso fidarmi di voi visto che siete disposti a fare una cosa simile! Perché Deucalion _sa_ che tipo di branco voglio costruire, cazzo!» concluse furioso calciando una pietruzza. «E io odio, odio, odio i suoi giochetti mentali e il modo in cui mi fa sentire _cose_!» concluse artigliando una mano sul petto, poi sbuffò forte infilandosi le mani fra i capelli e crollò a sedere su un tronco abbattuto.

Restarono in silenzio per dei lunghi minuti, perché c’era tanto da digerire da entrambe le parti. Gli Hale che nonostante la breve anche se per certi aspetti intensa conoscenza si precipitavano dopo _anni_ a "salvarlo" non era esattamente una cosa da poco, stavano provocando in lui l’esatta reazione che di certo Deucalion aveva progettato e la cosa era… _odiosa_. Mettere pensieri, dubbi, sensazioni, malinconie e speranze nella testa di una persona con dei giochetti simili non era giusto.

Voleva tornare finalmente a casa, ma non così. Se ne fregava della bellezza e dell’epicità dei piani di Deucalion per la protezione del Nemeton e delle sue "visioni di pace" del cazzo.

I due Hale si scambiarono uno sguardo secco, poi Derek rivolse gli occhi da tutt’altra parte incrociando le braccia al petto mentre Cora si sedette accanto a Stiles, non troppo vicino a lui ma in cordiale posizione di ascolto.

«Quando siamo andati via da Beacon Hills abbiamo deciso di tagliare i ponti con tutto e tutti» esordì pacata la ragazza, «di dare spazio al nuovo branco e rispettare il modo in cui Scott avrebbe voluto gestirlo: quello non era più il territorio o la casa degli Hale, era quantomeno doveroso accettare il fatto che si fosse formata una nuova realtà e un branco con uno stile di vita diverso dal nostro e con altri ideali. Noi _rispettiamo_ Scott» marcò bene, e nel suo tono di voce Stiles riconobbe un certo senso dell’onore e della nobiltà e lealtà al branco che aveva visto in lei anni prima quando aveva cercato di vendicare Boyd. Una vera Hale.

« _Spiare_ in qualche modo il vostro branco» continuò lei, «o raccogliere vostre notizie sarebbe stato in certo senso come venir meno a questo tacito patto, e comunque sapevamo che se foste stati davvero nei guai di certo Deucalion ce l’avrebbe riferito – lo conosciamo – e così è stato. Siamo corsi qui e c’era il tuo odore ovunque, _ma confuso con quello di un licantropo_ , e non sapendo che avevi ricevuto il Morso abbiamo agito in fretta seguendo il suddetto licantropo» terminò il riassunto.

Stiles l’aveva ascoltata mantenendo lo sguardo basso e massaggiandosi distrattamente le nocche delle mani; si passò per l’ennesima volta le mani sul volto, _grugnendo_. «Dio, non avete neanche provato prima a contattare Scott per sapere di preciso cosa fosse successo».

«Il tuo odore era intenso e concentrato» sottolineò Derek, atono e con gli occhi rivolti al cielo, «e troppo vicino a quello di un piccolo branco: abbiamo pensato che ormai avessimo poco tempo per ritrovarti intero».

Stiles si massaggiò la fronte, rassegnato ed esasperato. «Perché gli Hale prima ammazzano la gente e poi si pongono delle domande, giusto: come ho fatto a scordarmelo?» Vide Derek storcere la bocca, irritato, ma Cora s’intromise subito tornando a parlare.

«Tu non hai mai voluto diventare un licantropo» ripeté. «Da quanto tempo lo sei?»

«Tre anni» rispose asciutto.

«E da quanto tempo sei invece un alpha?»

«Tre anni».

Calò un silenzio attonito su di loro, i due Hale si scambiarono uno sguardo; Derek tornò a guardarlo e parlargli. «Non torni a casa da tre anni» e non era una domanda.

Stiles sospirò stanco. «È una lunga storia, non mi va di parlarne adesso, ok? Prima dobbiamo chiarire alcuni punti e mettere a posto alcune cose, tipo la vostra _presenza non richiesta_ nella città di due alpha: dovrete parlare con Dave, ma _prima_ » scandì bene, «c’è una cosa di cui dobbiamo discutere». Perché di certo non poteva nascondere a lungo _quella cosa_ a Derek e Cora: gli Hale tenevano al rispetto e quella _era questione di rispetto e trasparenza_ : se proprio avrebbero voluto ucciderlo dopo averlo saputo, meglio sputare il rospo subito.

«Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che avete sentito Peter?» iniziò vago, atono ma fermo, fissando la terra ai propri piedi. Non impiegò più di mezzo secondo a percepire il cambio d’umore degli altri due.

«Peter è morto» sentenziò secco Derek, sorpreso dalla domanda, ma meno sospettoso di quanto Stiles si fosse aspettato lo diventasse. «E siamo certi che sia _rimasto_ morto».

«Come avete saputo che è morto?» proseguì con lo stesso tono di prima.

«Tu sai _com’è_ morto?» replicò invece Derek, e stavolta sì che il suo tono trapelò sospetto.

«Dimmi cosa sai sulla sua morte e avrai le tue risposte» e si decise ad alzare lo sguardo verso di lui. «Lo sai che non posso mentirti: per quanto io sia stato addestrato per tre anni da un altro alpha, sono ancora un licantropo troppo giovane per padroneggiare bene certe tecniche di mascheramento».

Sostennero lo sguardo per qualche secondo, Cora restò tesa ma attenta e recettiva accanto a Stiles.

Derek espirò a fondo storcendo appena la bocca, arrendendosi. «Qualche tempo fa Deucalion ci ha contattato di persona per dircelo, ha detto che gli sembrava giusto riferirci la notizia. Tutto quello che sappiamo è che non è accaduto a Beacon Hills, ha avuto uno scontro con un alpha e qualcuno si è occupato del suo corpo in modo _definitivo_ ».

«Ti ha sorpreso sapere che si è scontrato con un alpha?»

«Dovrebbe sorprendermi la realizzazione che l’hai ucciso _tu_?»

La risposta di Stiles non arrivò subito, restarono tutte e tre fermi senza fiatare dando così concretezza all’ormai ovvia verità; Stiles si sentì in dovere di non abbassare lo sguardo e continuare a fissare gli occhi in quelli di Derek.

«Non posso dirvi dov’è il suo corpo, Derek, e non mi dispiace».

« _Lo so_ » gli replicò con tono basso e vagamente minaccioso. «Perché?»

«Non mi dispiace neanche averlo ucciso».

« _Perché_?» insisté.

«Perché lui è venuto da me per arrivare alla mia famiglia, _al mio branco_ , Derek» rispose risoluto e impassibile, «e io l’ho rispedito indietro nell’unico posto in cui merita di stare: all’inferno. E comunque lo so che non ti sorprende sapere che ha provato ad appropriarsi di nuovo del potere di un alpha».

«Non c’è mai stato giorno in cui non ho pensato che prima o poi l’avrebbe rifatto».

«Ma forse in alcuni giorni l’hai pensato di meno» non esitò a insinuare certo: Peter aveva ucciso Laura, ma aveva anche assistito Cora e dato a Derek il giusto suggerimento per salvarla; era stato un viscido bastardo maledettamente bravo nel suo falso gioco neutrale verso due persone rimaste sole al mondo.

Derek preferì non replicare a quello. « _Perché_?» insisté gelido – Cora era immobile, all’apparenza priva di emozioni.

«Ha osservato il Nemeton per un paio di anni, giusto il tempo di capire come funzionava» cominciò a spiegargli per sommi capi, avendo cura di non distogliere lo sguardo dal suo: non sarebbe di certo sfuggito alla sua sentenza finale. «Io ero uno dei guardiani, quale occasione migliore di sincronizzarsi con le correnti telluriche se non impadronendosi del potere di un alpha guardiano ancora inesperto della sua nuova natura? Mi ha trovato poco più di tre settimane dopo il Morso; avevo già superato la mia prima luna piena, ma non è stato di certo questo a fare la differenza, considerando che ho impiegato _sette lune piene_ ad assestarmi».

«Qual è stata la differenza allora?»

«È venuto da me per arrivare al mio branco» ripeté, «e ogni alpha che si rispetti è legato in qualche modo al potere e segue un’ossessione. Il mio potere, la mia ossessione e la mia _ancora_ è il branco: non puoi aspettarti di sopravvivere a me se provi a far del male al mio branco una seconda fottuta volta».

Cora restò immobile, ma intervenne asciutta. «Dobbiamo supporre quindi che ti abbia detto quali fossero di preciso le sue intenzioni?»

«Peter voleva più potere, Cora, ha _sempre_ voluto più potere. Era l’Hale più anziano vivente, cosciente di quanto la vostra famiglia avesse nascosto il Nemeton disattivato, pensava che comunque fosse logico e naturale che prima o poi il potere da alpha tornasse a lui, soprattutto adesso che non c’era più nessun altro Hale a possederlo e nessun altro Hale nel territorio di famiglia: nei fatti non ha _mai smesso_ di considerare se stesso un alpha per natura e per diritto, e Beacon Hills è sempre stata degli Hale, almeno fino a Derek. Adesso è dei branchi uniti dei guardiani».

«È stato lui a dirti questo?» chiese Derek.

«Mi ha inchiodato a un tronco d’albero con una mano al collo urlando fiero che è sempre stato un alpha. Ti suona familiare, tipico di Peter?»

Lui non distolse lo sguardo, né tradì un’emozione. «Abbastanza».

«Non era però stupido» continuò Stiles, «sapeva che per ottenere quello che voleva non bastava sentire di avere la tempra e il diritto di famiglia di essere un alpha, doveva esserlo davvero: senza almeno un po’ di potere in più non avrebbe avuto di certo successo contro i guardiani del Nemeton. Così ha aspettato l’opportunità migliore per fare la sua mossa: lo sai che Peter è sempre stato un uomo dall’infinita pazienza, ha atteso _anni_ per sgozzare Kate. Per lui non ero solo un alpha inesperto, una preda facile per ottenere lo status di cui necessitava, ero anche un guardiano già in piena sintonia col Nemeton attivo».

«Voleva uccidere Scott?» incalzò Derek.

L’onda del ricordo di tutte le cose che voleva fare Peter grazie al potere che gli avrebbe strappato – e quanto sarebbe stato sadico uccidere Scott grazie a un potere proveniente da Stiles? – investì Stiles risvegliando in pieno tutto il suo rancore: si ritrovò a stringere le proprie mani sulle ginocchia affondando gli artigli nella carne, sentì il sangue colargli giù sulle gambe; non aveva dubbi sul fatto che in quel momento le sue iridi fossero rosse e quando parlò non si stupì di sentire nella sua voce il doppio timbro da alpha.

«Voleva fare _parecchie_ cose, cose che puoi immaginare e altre che non immagineresti mai».

«E tu l’hai ucciso».

«E io l’ho ucciso».

«Uccideresti di nuovo?»

«Non sono un assassino, ma decisamente le seconde possibilità che concedo non vanno sprecate. Peter non era il tipo di persona a cui puoi "suggerire" di scomparire dalla tua vista e dal tuo territorio. Peter non era il tipo di persona da poter rinchiudere per sempre in un posto, considerando che è sfuggito anche alla morte. Peter sarebbe tornato _sempre_ ».

«Cosa ne hai fatto del suo corpo?» C’era ancora una furia acida e sottile nella voce di Derek, o forse solo frustrazione. O forse solo rabbia e basta.

«Sei sicuro di volerlo sapere?»

«Qualsiasi cosa ti abbia detto che avrebbe fatto, meritava il trattamento che gli hai dato?»

«Vuoi che ti dica esattamente come l’ho smembrato e seppellito, Derek? Vuoi sapere perché se l’è meritato?» lo sfidò di nuovo col tono da alpha. «Sei pronto ad ascoltare cosa avrebbe fatto agli altri? Perché avrebbe riservato loro lo stesso freddo e preciso sadismo che ha usato con Laura, _e tu lo sai_. Sei pronto ad ascoltare come ancora una volta avrebbe ucciso qualcuno con cui in passato nonostante tutto ha combattuto fianco a fianco e tutto ciò solo per avere più potere e uno status migliore? Sei pronto a ricordare perché Peter uccideva e come uccideva?» pronunciò l’ultima frase con più violenza e ringhiando.

«NO» ringhiò Derek a sua volta.

«BENE» urlò Stiles, «PERCHÉ NEANCHE IO SONO DISPOSTO A RICORDARE».

I loro ruggiti animaleschi scossero la foresta e fecero piombare in un silenzio statico tutto l’ambiente circostante, ma nonostante tutto non si mossero, non si attaccarono.

Stiles ritrasse gli artigli e provò a calmarsi respirando a fondo. «L’ho fatto a pezzi e ho fatto molto altro ancora, ma per adesso dovrai farti bastare questi particolari. Non tornerà, non c’è rischio che usi Lydia di nuovo».

«Mi fido della tua parola» gli replicò Derek dopo qualche secondo con un velo di sarcasmo, anche se più che altro fu un basso ruggito. «Hai smembrato qualcuno, posso fidarmi anche del fatto che tu non sia un assassino?» insinuò.

«Non ha usato la sua seconda possibilità, poteva tornare: l’ho ucciso» sentenziò asciutto e sfacciatamente sincero. «Ho ucciso per _Scott_ , per _Lydia_ , per tutti i miei _fratelli_ e per tutte le mie _sorelle_. Ho ucciso per la mia _famiglia_ , per il mio _branco_ e _per il mio sangue_. In passato ho _quasi_ ucciso per Tara – non hai idea di quanto io ed Eric siamo stati vicini a uccidere per lei senza pentircene – e se mai la strada della famiglia di Eric in futuro incrocerà la mia… beh, non posso dire che non immaginerò cento e uno modi diversi per sterminarla» confessò piatto. «Quindi non chiedermi se dopo Peter ucciderò di nuovo, quando sai benissimo che dopo questa prima volta potrei rifarlo e _perché_ ».

Ancora una volta sostennero lo sguardo a lungo.

«Ti basta?» incalzò infine Stiles.

«Non ho idea di chi tu sia diventato dopo il Morso» ma non lo disse con tono di accusa o di sospetto, sembrò più che altro una riflessione ad alta voce.

«E io non ho idea di chi tu sia diventato in questi anni lontano da Beacon Hills, quindi direi che siamo pari. Ti basta?» ripeté.

Prima di rispondergli scambiò uno sguardo con Cora. «Per ora sì».

«Oh» sospirò sarcastico scrollando le spalle e abbassando finalmente lo sguardo. «Passiamo alla prossima questione spinosa: per quanto tempo pensate di restare qui?»

Derek stava per aprire bocca, ma Cora lo procedette. «Un paio di giorni, forse anche di più».

Stiles non chiese né perché né come mai: fatti loro. «Allora dovrete presentarvi all’altro alpha di Silver Falls e prendere accordi con lui: gli invio subito un messaggio per dirgli di incontrarvi a casa mia. Seguitemi». Si alzò, prese il cellulare e s’incamminò sicuro precedendoli.

«C’è qualcosa che dobbiamo sapere sul branco di Silver Falls prima di prendere accordi col loro alpha per poter restare?» s’informò Derek; Stiles non si voltò a guardarlo, ma dal tono sembrava infastidito, anche se non con lui stavolta: il fruscio dei suoi vestiti indicava come stesse rivolgendo delle occhiate alla sorella.

«Silver Falls ha un solo branco, _il mio_ : David Reed mi ha concesso ospitalità e abbastanza fiducia da essere il mio mentore e darmi un piccolissimo pezzo di territorio, ed è grazie a ciò che noi tre siamo liberi di agire come un branco. Lui è a capo di qualcos’altro: Silver Falls ha un solo piccolo branco, _il mio_ , e una sola grande gilda con presente un unico licantropo alpha, il leader David Reed».

«Una _gilda_?» restò sorpreso Derek.

«Già» schioccò la lingua e inviò un messaggio. «Se dal punto di vista sovrannaturale Beacon Hills è particolare per via del Nemeton, Silver Falls lo è perché appartiene a una comunità _molto_ variegata di creature sovrannaturali. Non ci sono solo licantropi qui, ci sono più "specie"» con le dita tracciò in aria delle virgolette immaginarie, «ognuna con le proprie tradizioni e abitudini, quindi non si può parlare esattamente di branco ed è del tutto inopportuno usare il termine "sottomissione": per alcune specie è inaccettabile sottomettersi. Qua si vive di compromessi, loro sono una comunità… _una gilda_ ».

«Ed è per questo che ti sei rifugiato qui?» domandò Cora.

Le annuì senza voltarsi a guardarla. «La Gilda di Silver Falls offre ospitalità o asilo a chi lo necessita, perché consapevole di poter offrire svariate possibilità di vita e parecchi _servizi_ grazie alla conoscenza condivisa di più specie. Sono disposti a ospitare e aiutare chiunque a patto che si dimostri degno della loro fiducia e aiuti la comunità lavorando e proteggendola dagli aggressori esterni quando è il caso».

Derek sbuffò. «Dov’è il trucco?»

Stiles non riuscì a non ghignare. «Tutto ha un prezzo, più o meno caro a seconda di quanto stai simpatico a Dave. In più la gilda è freddamente brutale: non offre seconde possibilità a chi ospita, se sbagli sei fuori al primo colpo; se invadi i loro spazi non cercano di trattare, contrattaccano subito per ucciderti; se uccidi qualcuno della comunità, ti uccidono; se vuoi essere loro ospite non puoi trattare: o stai alle loro regole o te ne vai. E Dave non è un tipo da minacce vuote» li avvertì. «È il mio mentore, _lo conosco_ ».

«Ricevuto» replicò Derek sputando fastidio e irritazione con ogni sillaba.

Arrivati alla casa del branco, trovarono già Dave in piedi sotto il portico ad aspettarli in compagnia di due suoi beta.

Dave era un uomo prossimo ai cinquant’anni ma dall’aspetto ancora giovane, un alpha più muscoloso di quanto lo era stato Derek; aveva i capelli biondi scuri, gli occhi celesti e una carnagione chiara da fare invidia a un vampiro – o almeno era quello che amava sempre precisare e sottolineare Stiles per prenderlo in giro.

Non che quello fosse un momento buono per scherzare, ovvio. Quando Dave si ergeva in tutto il suo metro e novantatre da alpha tutto muscoli c’era ben poco da scherzare, c’era solo da chiedere il permesso di andare in bagno e sperare di ottenerlo.

Dave esaminò con lo sguardo per prima Stiles, si accertò in assoluto e inespressivo silenzio di quanto il suo allievo fosse di malumore e poi passò a esaminare Derek e Cora: Stiles sperò che quanto meno la sua evidente frustrazione non costasse agli Hale un paio di arti spezzati.

«David Reed, leader della Gilda di Silver Falls» si presentò secco l’uomo – era solito presentarsi come leader, che come alpha, lo trovava più rispettoso nei confronti degli altri membri della comunità che per tradizione non vivevano come un branco.

Derek annuì inespressivo, anche se ebbe almeno l’accortezza di non sfoggiare alcuna forma di sarcasmo tipico degli Hale mostrandosi non impressionato dalla sua posa – Stiles se lo sarebbe aspettato. «Derek e Cora Hale» replicò asciutto.

«Figli di Talia?» li interrogò inarcando un sopracciglio.

«Sì» assentì Derek.

Stiles inspirò a fondo e proprio non riuscì a fermarsi dal dire cosa gli passò dalla testa, lo trovò _necessario_. «Figli di Talia Hale e nipoti di Peter Hale, sopravvissuti alla follia degli Argent e all’ira della propria stessa famiglia» proclamò solenne e teatrale, «attraversarono l’era della vendetta del Kanima e giunsero vittoriosi allo scioglimento del branco di alpha del Demone Lupo Deucalion».

Derek _stavolta_ si mostrò non impressionato dalla cosa e Dave inarcò anche l’altro sopracciglio prima di dirgli inespressivo «Grazie del riassunto, Stiles. Puoi andare».

«Certo. Sicuro» annuì, tirò sul col naso e andò a sedersi a cavalcioni sulla ringhiera del portico di casa, escludendo in modo rispettoso dal proprio raggio di ascolto le chiacchiere degli Hale con Dave. Vide Tara scostare la tenda della finestra e guardarlo apprensiva. «Va tutto bene» la rassicurò parlando a bassa voce, tanto l’avrebbe sentito; lei assentì con un sospiro stanco e si ritrasse.

Dopo circa un quarto d’ora di pacata discussione, Derek e Cora tornarono da lui.

«Abbiamo stabilito dei termini accettabili per poter restare» l’informò Derek, un po’ scornato a dire il vero. «Ci hanno detto però di alloggiare in un piccolo albergo in città».

Stiles annuì. «Per stare sempre direttamente sotto il loro raggio d’azione, comprensibile» anche se per Derek non era affatto comprensibile, a quanto sembrava. Stiles si ritenne abbastanza bastardo da non sentirsi in dovere di avvertirli che di sicuro li avrebbero portati in un albergo dove il direttore e il portiere erano licantropi capaci di sentire tutti i loro ospiti e loro mosse.

Cora prese qualcosa dalla tasca dei propri jeans, un cellulare che porse a Stiles. «Per poterci incontrare e parlare più comodamente domani» suggerì sicura quanto inespressiva. Lui sospirò rassegnato e preso il cellulare digitò il proprio numero per chiamare se stesso. «Ci sentiamo» gli disse quando glielo restituì, poi i due Hale voltarono le spalle e andarono via accompagnati da Dave e i suoi beta.

Stiles restò sul portico da solo ancora per qualche attimo, a respirare a fondo stretto nelle spalle e con le mani sulla faccia; quando si decise a rientrare a casa, Tara si avvicinò a lui esitante con Eric poco dietro di lei.

«Resteranno per molto?» gli chiese lei per prima; Dave doveva averle detto della trattazione per restare quando li aveva preceduti alla casa.

«Non ho idea» le rispose sincero.

«Ti dà molto fastidio la loro presenza?» domandò cauta.

Sbuffò un sorriso nervoso. «Sono gli Hale» l’informò succinto. Tara ed Eric non sapevano nei dettagli la storia di Derek e Cora e lui di proposito non aveva mai citato i loro nomi per esteso, ma conoscevano il modo in cui avevano influenzato e cambiato la sua vita – era il loro alpha e un giorno sarebbero entrati a far parte del branco di Beacon Hills, era quantomeno un loro diritto sapere certe cose – e in più ogni tanto Deucalion durante le sue sporadiche visite aveva tessuto le lodi del patrocinio che lo storico branco degli Hale aveva avuto sul Nemeton disattivato.

«Oh» sospirò sorpresa Tara, poi si morse un labbro. «La vuoi una cioccolata calda con della cannella?» propose.

Stavolta sorrise più rilassato. «Sì, grazie. Potresti portarmela in camera mia?» lasciò così intendere che prima voleva stare un po’ da solo.

«Certo, capo». Gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia e andò in cucina; lui ed Eric si scambiarono dei virili e inespressivi cenni della testa che volevano dire tutto e niente e che molto probabilmente derivavano dal linguaggio dei troll di montagna e poi andò nella sua stanza.

La casa del branco era una delle tante abitazioni che la gilda aveva col tempo costruito per i propri ospiti "speciali", per farli risiedere in luoghi comodi e appropriati durante il periodo più o meno breve o più o meno lungo dei servizi o della cura di cui necessitavano. Era situata fuori dalla città, a ridosso della foresta e lontana dalle altre abitazioni, e aveva il piacevole e confortevole aspetto di un rifugio – _una tana_ – e la cosa non era sorprendente, visto che era stata ideata proprio per ospitare dei licantropi, dei branchi. Era una sorta di via di mezzo fra un cottage e una casa di campagna, fatta di mattoni scuri e legno della foresta, anche se all’interno era dotata di tutta la tecnologia e i comfort necessari per restare sempre in contatto col mondo esterno, qualora lo si desiderasse. Non c’era neanche quindi da stupirsi se due camere da letto su quattro fossero insonorizzare a prova di licantropo e qualsiasi altra creatura dotata di udito non umano – se solo Stiles la notte avesse chiuso la finestra, però, quel barbagianni demoniaco avrebbe smesso di svegliarlo di soprassalto.

Si sedette sulla davanzale dell’ampia finestra che dava sul retro della casa, da lì si vedeva lo spazio e il canestro che Tara aveva riservato alle sue sessioni più o meno solitarie di basket e un pezzo di foresta, e aspettò che la sua beta bussasse alla porta con dei piccoli calci tenendo due tazze di cioccolata in mano – come sua abitudine.

Il ricordo dell’ultima volta in cui aveva visto gli Hale a Beacon Hills era abbastanza fumoso ad esclusione di alcuni particolari ancora vividi nonostante tutto il tempo passato. Fumoso perché erano andati via subito dopo averli soccorsi da sotto le radici del Nemeton, e Stiles aveva vissuto delle quarantotto ore troppo intense e orribilmente ansiogene per poter capire bene cosa gli stesse succedendo intorno ora che tutto era finito – le ultime sedici-diciotto ore di quelle quarantotto erano poi le sue "preferite" di sempre: morto sott’acqua, poi steso da un incidente d’auto e infine a rischio di morte sottoterra, _fantastico_. Alcuni particolari però erano rimasti vividi perché inaspettati.

Derek aveva seguito Scott al Nemeton per aiutarlo a soccorrere lui e gli altri, e una volta sul posto Derek aveva chiamato Cora per avere una mano in più che avesse forza e riflessi sovrannaturali: c’era troppo materiale sopra di loro, fra rocce, assi di legno e radici, dovevano fare attenzione a sollevare tutto con precisione e delicatezza per non rischiare di peggiorare la situazione o di provocare altri crolli che li avrebbero fatti soffocare con la polvere o peggio ancora uccisi accidentalmente. Alla fine, prima di portare i feriti da Deaton, Derek e Cora avevano chiamato a sé Scott e si erano messi a parlottare a bassa voce con lui. Stiles aveva visto di sottecchi come Scott fosse rimasto sorpreso e un po’ dispiaciuto dalle loro parole.

«Stiles?» l’aveva richiamato Scott, facendogli subito cenno di avvicinarsi a loro quando lui aveva alzato lo sguardo sul terzetto.

«Lasciamo Beacon Hills» aveva esordito secco e inespressivo Derek non appena lui era stato abbastanza vicino a loro.

«Cosa? _Ora_?» Si era sentito un po’ preso in contropiede.

Lui aveva annuito. «Io e Cora stavavamo già andando via, poi abbiamo sentito l’urlo di Lydia e siamo tornati indietro».

«Lydia sta bene» l’aveva rassicurato subito Cora, cercando il suo sguardo con il proprio. «Io e lei abbiamo portato i gemelli da Deaton – l’attacco di Jennifer li ha massacrati. Credo sia ancora lì con loro».

«Bene» aveva annuito incerto. «Quindi andate proprio via? Sicuri?»

«Sì» Derek aveva assentito ancora una volta, «io e Cora avevamo già concordato una meta mentre stavavamo scappando in macchina. Non sappiamo dirvi se torneremo».

Stiles si era grattato la testa guardandosi intorno, confuso, perché… stava davvero dicendo addio _agli Hale_? Gli Hale nella sua vita non erano stati una grande meraviglia fatta di unicorni e arcobaleni e più volte avevano minacciato di morte lui e i suoi amici e… potevano portarsi via anche Peter già che c’erano? E come si può dire addio a delle persone a cui hai salvato la vita e che ti hanno salvato la vita negli ultimi mesi? Era stata una situazione imbarazzante, ricca di sentimenti contrastanti.

Alla fine Cora aveva sbuffato stringendo le labbra e rivolgendo gli occhi al cielo, e subito dopo l’aveva afferrato in modo brusco e veloce per il colletto, strattonandolo a sé: gli aveva dato un lungo bacio a stampo sulle labbra.

A quanto sembrava andava di moda baciarlo a sorpresa, e non c’era due senza tre: Heather, Lydia e infine Cora.

Non era stato un bacio sensuale, neppure troppo tenero, ma abbastanza forte, _pressato_ , da dare l’impressione di voler dire qualcosa – forse solo grazie.

Dopo lei l’aveva guardato negli occhi con fare _seccato_. «Ti ho sentito nell’ambulanza. Ma ho capito che anche sei abbastanza uomo da fare una respirazione bocca a bocca, non lo sei abbastanza da mantenere la parola data». E poi aveva lasciato la presa sul colletto sorridendo _ironica e arrogante_ , proprio come una Hale. Lui aveva visto di sottecchi Scott ridere scuotendo la testa e provando a nascondersi rivolgendo lo sguardo altrove, Derek aveva incrociato le braccia sul petto alzando lo sguardo al cielo; Stiles aveva deciso di replicarle con lo stesso tono.

«Tanto lo sapevo che non saresti stata in grado di resistere ancora a lungo a tutto _questo_!» e aveva indicato se stesso dalla testa ai piedi; lei gli aveva rivolto un’ultima occhiata carica di ironia ed esasperazione.

Poi Derek aveva allungato un braccio per stringergli la mano, e lui aveva esitato giusto il tempo di un sospiro stanco: si erano scambiati un solo sguardo e nessuna parola, ma quella stretta fatta con le spalle finalmente rilassate – _entrambi_ avevano avuto le spalle finalmente rilassate – aveva saputo di accordo, e forse fiducia, e forse anche di "Ok, non so dove vai, non so cosa farai, ma è ok. Per me, _fra noi_ , è ok".

Dopo che i due avevano voltato loro le spalle ed erano stati abbastanza lontani, Stiles si era scosso dalla sorpresa dell’addio e aveva urlato con tono ironico e scherzoso «E grazie di tutto, Hale!»

Derek non si era voltato a guardarlo, ma aveva alzato un braccio in un gesto che poteva dire sia "Seh, ciao!" sia "Non c’è di che" sia "Vai a farti fottere". Probabilmente aveva voluto dirgli tutte e tre le cose insieme. Cora invece si era voltata a guardarlo, ridendo in modo aperto e cercando alla cieca la mano del fratello con la sua, per stringerla: quello era stato un gesto così tipicamente fraterno, da sorella minore e fratello maggiore, da spingerlo ad augurare loro di trovare davvero prima o poi quello di cui avevano bisogno, qualsiasi cosa fosse.

E adesso cinque anni dopo se li era ritrovati di notte, in mezzo a una foresta a cercare di salvare lui.

Si grattò la testa brontolando esasperato.

Sentì dei calcetti alla porta, andò ad aprire la porta e lasciò che la cioccolata, le coccole di Tara e le sue colorite minacce di morte a chiunque gli avesse torto un solo capello gli sciogliessero tutti i nodi che si erano formati nel suo stomaco.

Poco più di un’ora dopo la sua mug di Batman era vuota, ma aveva insistito che Tara gliela lasciasse e non la portasse in cucina per lavarla per respirare ancora un po’ l’odore di cioccolata. Restò ancora per un po’ seduto da solo sul davanzale, a guardare la luna tenendo la tazza in equilibrio su una gamba, tanto che per poco non gli cadde a terra quando la vibrazione del suo cellulare lo sorprese abbastanza da farlo sussultare.

La chiamata proveniva da un numero sconosciuto, o che perlomeno non aveva ancora registrato in memoria: considerando l’ora e la situazione, aveva pochi dubbi su chi mai lo stesse chiamando.

«Sì?» rispose con un sospiro rassegnato.

«Non credere di potermi evitare» replicò secca e sicura Cora.

Lui si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Perché?»

«Forse perché mi importa di te?» ribatté con tono vagamente motteggiante e sarcastico.

Stiles ricordò subito una delle loro ultime discussioni, quella prima del racconto di Peter su Derek e Paige: colse il riferimento. «E perché ti importa di me?»

«Magari perché sei lo stupido, _stupido_ ragazzino pronto a salvare il cane che ti ha morso la mano?» Il modo altezzoso e arrogante con cui lei, una donna _licantropo_ , fece una battuta simile parlando di _cani_ gli strappò una risata isterica. «Dio, Stiles» sospirò esasperata, «quando abbiamo saputo che eri in pericolo siamo usciti fuori di testa, ok? _Derek_ è uscito fuori di testa! Si è sentito in colpa, _di nuovo_ , perché ha lasciato Beacon Hills e tu ora eri addirittura fuori dalla California, nel fottuto Oregon, rapito da chissà chi e chissà per quale stupido e truculento motivo! E non chiedermi perché gli importa, va bene?» lo tacciò dura prima che lui aprisse bocca.

«Tu sei lo stupido, stupido, stupido, ragazzino salva-tutti!» continuò lei. «Credi che Derek non mi abbia mai parlato di tutti voi quando ero ancora a Beacon Hills? Come pensi mi abbia fatto capire di chi potevo fidarmi o meno? Mi ha semplicemente raccontato cosa avete fatto per lui, con lui e anche _contro_ di lui! Tu non salvi le persone perché ti fidi di loro, e neanche perché credi che si possano redimere o perché se lo meritano: tu molto probabilmente neanche credi che qualcuno possa totalmente redimersi o meritare qualcosa! Tu salvi le persone solo perché sono _persone_. Sei un bastardo perché sai _quando_ essere bastardo, ma purtroppo sei anche una persona buona» prese fiato, sempre più irritata. «Sei un bravo ragazzo e ci hai salvato più volte, quindi non permetterti più di urlare sarcastico e arrabbiato perché mai siamo corsi a salvarti, perché la prossima volta potrei strapparti la lingua» concluse secca.

Stiles non riuscì a trattenere un sorrisetto, sospirò poggiando la tempia contro il vetro della finestra. «Ok. Mi dispiace».

«Dispiace anche a me» la sentì più rilassata. «Non parlo solo di stanotte: tu non hai mai voluto diventare uno di noi, io c’ero quando hai parlato dell’offerta che ti ha fatto Peter, ho sentito come ti batteva il cuore e come ha reagito il tuo corpo. E ora non torni a casa da anni. Sei diventato un alpha subito dopo il Morso, vero?» ipotizzò sicura.

Stiles si massaggiò una tempia con le dita. «Io… io… Ho ricevuto il Morso per sbaglio mentre proteggevo un umano: ho messo il braccio fra le zanne di un alpha e il collo del ragazzo a cui voleva strappare la gola» decise di raccontare in breve. «L’attacco quella notte era capeggiato da due alpha, una coppia di marito e moglie psicopatici – solita roba che succede a Beacon Hills – e dopo il Morso ne ho accidentalmente ucciso uno e dopo ho incidentalmente provocato la morte dell’altro». Seguì un breve silenzio attonito.

«Come si può uccidere _accidentalmente_ un alpha?» gli chiese basita e perplessa. «So che eri un emissario, e non per screditarti ma eri un umano con ben _due alpha_ nella stessa stanza, no?» ipotizzò di nuovo.

«Sì, ma…» si passò una mano sulla faccia. «Vedi, questa è la parte bizzarra e divertente della storia: è successo pochi attimi dopo il Morso, ero confuso, spaventato e agitato, così… sono _inciampato_ e gli sono caduto addosso di peso con una grossa scheggia di vetro in mano, che gli ho conficcato nel cuore». Seguì un altro denso silenzio.

«E così sei diventato un alpha».

«E così sono diventato un alpha» ripeté annuendo anche se lei non poteva vederlo. «E poi la moglie ha riso isterica come un’eroina pazzoide di una storia d’amore tragica e si è sparata al cuore un proiettile di strozzalupo, così non ho potuto ucciderla per provare disperatamente ad avere la Cura: la scena è stata molto d’impatto perché facendolo è caduta all’indietro dalla finestra».

«Tutto questo è così… è così… Mi dispiace, Stiles».

«Di cosa, di riuscire a malapena a trattenerti dal ridere?»

Restarono ancora una volta in silenzio per alcuni secondi, poi Cora scoppiò a ridere isterica e subito dopo lui l’imitò, ridendo fino alle lacrime: per la prima volta, dopo anni, rise di come aveva ricevuto il Morso.

«Lo so» sospirò alla fine Stiles, «in tutta la storia dei licantropi la mia ascesa allo stato di alpha è stata la più patetica e ridicola di sempre».

«Sì, ma mi dispiace davvero, credimi».

«Ti credo» le disse sicuro. «Comunque, a proposito del Morso, c’è una cosa che devo dirti: sei sola in questo momento, vero? Non sento nessun’altra presenza di sottofondo».

«Sì, Derek è nella sua stanza» confermò.

Si decise. «Sono disposto anche a ripeterti tutto quello che sto per dirti di presenza quando saremo da soli, affinché tu mi creda, ma nel frattempo preferisco approfittare di questa occasione» prese fiato. «Penso che tu non sia a conoscenza del motivo per cui il Morso può non attecchire…» esordì.

«Sì» rispose con tono un po’ sorpreso quanto incerto.

«Lo do per scontato dal modo in cui hai reagito dopo il racconto di Peter…»

«Cosa c’entra?» e stavolta dalla sua voce capì di avere tutta la sua attenzione.

«Dentro di me ho sempre avuto il presentimento che il Morso non faceva per me, e sai perché? Perché non avrebbe mai attecchito: non è mai stato il mio destino essere un licantropo, non è mai stato nella mia natura esserlo, e se non fosse stato per il Nemeton, sarei morto».

«Mi stai dicendo che…»

«Ti sto dicendo che gli emissari o i potenziali emissari rigettano il Morso: il loro corpo non lo accetta; siamo troppo a stretto contatto con la Natura e l’Equilibrio per accettare uno stravolgimento simile su noi stessi. Questa è l’unica eccezione al Morso, lo so perché l’ho vissuta e perché io e Lydia avevamo fatto delle ricerche, delle statistiche: vivevamo con tre alpha, il Morso poteva capitare e non solo a noi, potevamo anche usarlo per soccorrere qualcuno, ci sembrava giusto documentarci».

«E cosa avete scoperto?»

«Deaton e la Morrell sono stati i miei mentori, ma tutto quello che hanno saputo dirci è non avevano mai assistito personalmente a un caso di rigetto del Morso, che gli alpha in genere danno il Morso con così sicurezza quando vogliono nuovi beta proprio perché il rigetto è un caso rarissimo, e sai perché? Perché un emissario è sempre _accanto_ a un alpha, è il suo alleato, che motivo mai avrebbe un alpha di morderlo per farlo suo quando già gli appartiene? E quando si tratta di un emissario di un alpha nemico credo sia banale morderlo: lo si uccide direttamente. In più, a prova della tesi» prese fiato, «le poche morti per rigetto del Morso che abbiamo rintracciato nel tempo sono successe fra le cerchie di branchi ancora giovani, che si stavano formando, branchi che non avevano ancora un emissario, ma che di sicuro era già fra loro da umano e non sapeva di essere un potenziale. E magari ha chiesto il Morso per diventare uno di loro».

«E il Nemeton ti ha dato conferma di questa tesi?» Era gelida, Stiles intuì il perché: non ci voleva un genio per capirlo.

«Ho iniziato a perdere liquido nero da tutte le parti subito dopo la morte del secondo alpha, il Nemeton ha cominciato immediatamente a chiamarmi a sé facendomi rimbombare nelle testa la sensazione di dovermi "depurare": lui ha provato a ripulirmi dal Morso, _l’ho sentito_ , ma non c’è riuscito perché il Morso in sé non è una cosa cattiva e mortale come un veleno, non è qualcosa di Oscuro mirato a uccidere: il suo intento è "solo" portare un cambiamento; il Morso fa parte della Natura e il suo Ciclo e il Nemeton non poteva portarlo via da me nonostante lo rigettassi, quindi è riuscito solo a darmi abbastanza forza e coraggio per affrontare la notte e completare la trasformazione».

«Dio, sei stato in agonia per tutta la notte? E Dove?»

«Io…» respirò a fondo, «non ricordo più nemmeno bene come ho fatto a raggiungere a il Nemeton, ma ho passato la notte sdraiato su di lui e se solo ci fosse stato qualcuno insieme a me gli avrei chiesto di uccidermi, perché non avevo la forza fisica per farlo da me» confessò sincero.

«Come Paige» esalò Cora.

«Sì».

«Pensi che Peter l’avesse capito? Perché Derek non ha _mai_ avuto un emissario, Deaton è sempre stato di mamma e… cazzo, _neanche Laura ha mai avuto un emissario_!»

«Non so se sul serio Paige fosse destinata a diventare l’emissario di Laura tramite Derek» si sentì in dovere di precisarle.

«Ma Peter _lo credeva_ , mi sta dicendo questo, vero?» insisté furiosa.

Stiles trasse un respiro profondo prima di continuare a parlarle. «Prima di ucciderlo, ho voluto essere certo che non avesse coinvolto nessuno nei suoi piani e che non avesse detto ad altri dove mi trovassi, così ho usato la tecnica degli artigli infilati nella nuca per frugare nella sua mente, perché anche se avessi provocato danni paralizzandolo non aveva alcuna importanza. E poi c’erano cose a cui cercavo ancora delle risposte, tipo _questa_ » scrollò le spalle anche se lei non poteva vederlo. «Quindi sì, la risposta è sì: Peter sapeva che la prossima alpha sarebbe stata Laura, da un bel pezzo teneva d’occhio – o meglio stalkerava in modo inquietante – lei e i suoi amici per capire chi avrebbe preso il posto di Deaton, ma non avendo avuto alcun risultato ha iniziato a stare addosso a Derek, il prossimo secondo in comando del branco, in caso si trattasse di qualcuno prossimo a lui. E l’ha individuata» concluse Stiles.

«Ha ucciso Paige per indebolire l’ascesa di Laura come alpha! Ha visto che effetto aveva su Derek e ha capito che era lei!» sibilò Cora.

«Non possiamo dire con certezza che fosse _proprio lei_ a essere destinata a Laura» provò con poca convinzione a calmarla.

«Ha rigettato il Morso, quindi quantomeno era una potenziale! E a Beacon Hills all’epoca c’era un solo branco, il nostro: la Natura e l’Equilibrio per quanti branchi avrebbero mai potuto preparare dei potenziali?! Non insultare la mia intelligenza» sbottò Cora.

«Ok, ok, ok» scandì piano Stiles, «calmati. Potresti farmi però la cortesia di non dirlo a Derek? Almeno per ora. Non ho alcuna voglia di fargli pesare anche il fatto di aver ucciso il potenziale emissario di sua sorella, e in generale non provo neanche lo spiccato desiderio di provocare in una persona il ricordo della morte di qualcuno».

«Va bene» concordò, «anche se vorrei capire cos’è passato per la testa di mamma: lei ha tolto dalla mente di Derek e Peter il ricordo del Nemeton, avrà quindi visto i motivi per cui Peter ha spinto Derek a fare una cosa del genere!»

«Tua madre e tuo zio dopo hanno avuto una discussione» precisò, «ho visto anche quello, ma lei ha pensato di averlo placato in qualche modo e che fosse stata una sorta di "ragazzata", un atto di ribellione e gelosia gestito male».

« _Gestito male_? Peter ha guidato una ragazzina verso la morte! Che razza di definizione aveva mia madre dell’espressione "gestire male"?!»

«Era suo fratello, Cora, _la sua famiglia_ » sospirò stanco. «Senti, non proverò a giustificarla, però subito dopo aver visto ciò ho cercato anch’io di capirla: la vostra era una famiglia normale – nei limiti in cui una famiglia formata da un branco può esserlo – eravate tutti brava gente, delle persone sane, un atteggiamento come quello di Peter era talmente inaccettabile da essere _soppresso_ dal bisogno di continuare a essere normali. Era incredibile che fosse successa una cosa simile, e lui era suo fratello minore, gli voleva bene, pensava che fosse stato un errore e che non l’avrebbe rifatto più…»

«E poi lui ha ucciso Laura» aggiunse Cora. E stava _piangendo_.

«Lo so, Cora, l’ha rifatto e ha ucciso Laura. Ma stavolta non tornerà mai più, te lo posso garantire».

«Tutto questo è così fottutamente complicato! Lui era mio zio, ma ha ucciso mia sorella!»

«Lo so, Cora, vorrei…»

«Penso che verrò lì da te» tirò su col naso.

«Eh? Quando?» si perplesse.

«Ora».

«Ma…»

«Non posso spendere tutto il mio credito residuo per parlare di questo con l’unica persona al mondo con cui al momento posso farlo!» ribatté indignata e immancabilmente arrogante. «Stai lì, ho memorizzato la strada e adesso so riconoscere meglio il tuo odore» e riattaccò.

Stiles sbatté più volte la testa all’indietro contro l’infisso della finestra, poi si arrese ad andare in cucina, preparare una cioccolata, prendere una coperta e stare in attesa – non prima di avvertire Tara ed Eric che avrebbero avuto ospiti, stavolta annunciati; erano nella camera di Tara a guardare un film, uno dei preferiti di Ollie, la stanza era insonorizzata, quindi la privacy di Cora sarebbe stata rispettata.

Stiles aprì la porta prima che Cora potesse bussare, lei entrò senza proferire parola. «Cosa hai detto a Derek sul perché stavi uscendo?» le chiese indicandole il divano.

«Che avevo bisogno di aria. Ci penserò dopo a cosa dirgli quando sentirà il tuo odore addosso a me».

Le porse la cioccolata; lei lo guardò dapprima scettica, ma lui insisté inarcando le sopracciglia come a dire "Non prendermi in giro, chi cavolo non vorrebbe una cioccolata dopo una nottata del genere? E per sfortuna siamo licantropi e quindi non possiamo correggerla con dell’alcool". Lei accettò l’offerta e iniziò a sorseggiare pensosa.

«Grazie» gli disse infine, e lui si sedette al suo fianco e distese la coperta sulle loro gambe, perché un paio di anni di esperienza con Tara gli avevano insegnato che chi ha delle crisi e ha precedenti esperienze di possibile costipazione emozionale e ora vuole parlare potrebbe farlo anche _per ore_ , soprattutto di notte.

«Mi dispiace» le ripeté ancora una volta.

Lei sbuffò e storse il naso. «È l’ _intera notte_ che ci diciamo a vicenda che ci dispiace: non sei stanco? Perché io lo sono».

«Già, questa è stata una lunga nottata. Sono felice che domani sia domenica: non dovrò alzarmi presto per andare a lavorare».

Lei inarcò un sopracciglio, incuriosita. «Che lavoro fai?»

«Assistente. Commesso. Una specie» si corresse più volte. «Lavoro al negozio di Dave».

«E che negozio è?»

«Di fiori». Lei stava portando la tazza alle labbra per bere, ma si fermò voltandosi a guardarlo inarcando anche l’altro sopracciglio. «Lo so, un _bruto_ e massiccio licantropo come Dave che maneggia _delicati e colorati_ fiorellini, un licantropo che vive la natura, _un quadro meraviglioso_ , ma a esser sinceri la parte migliore è il nome del negozio».

«Come si chiama?»

Le rispose impassibile. « _Aconito_ ». Lei non riuscì invece a restare impassibile: le andò il sorso di traverso e tossì. «Lo so» le diede dei colpetti sulla schiena, «Dave ha un gran senso dell’umorismo».

«E _tu_ sei un licantropo e lavori in un posto che si chiama _Strozzalupo_? E _vendi fiori_?»

«Per tua informazione ieri ho fatto un bellissimo bouquet per una sposa: dopo la consegna mi hanno riferito che lei l’ha trovato _delizioso_ ».

«Questo è più disgustoso di mio fratello che guardava con gli occhi a cuore Jennifer prima di baciarla».

Lui colse l’occasione al volo per fare altra ironia. «Ma non scappavi dal loft prima di ogni loro appuntamento?»

«Certe volte lei si presentava da noi non annunciata» gli raccontò, «aprivo la porta e lei correva come una damigella in pericolo lungo tutta la stanza urlando straziata "Derek!"» imitò il suo tono di voce portandosi una mano al petto con espressione teatrale. «Come se il non vederlo per un paio di ore l’avesse uccisa! Gli correva incontro, lui l’afferrava per i fianchi e poi aveva pure _il coraggio_ di baciarla sollevandola da terra, ci crederesti? Il tutto alla luce del tramonto che filtrava dalla finestra».

«Lei sollevava pure il piedino come nei film?»

«Ovvio» scosse la testa e le spalle come scossa da un brivido. «Subito dopo lasciavo il loft per non guardarli oltre, ma penso che l’esperienza mi abbia sul serio traumatizzata: ero una bambina l’ultima volta che ho visto mio fratello, all’epoca era una persona normale, o almeno davanti a me non sollevava da terra le ragazze per baciarle. Non ero preparata a questo suo lato schifosamente romantico».

«Sono felice di essere figlio unico».

«Tutto questo è così patetico, Stiles: com’è che siamo finiti a parlare dell’ex di mio fratello alle tre del mattino seduti su un divano?»

«E lo facciamo come se lei fosse stata la ridicola commessa hipster della libreria locale» precisò lui.

«In cambio però ti posso assicurare che aveva un account su Instagram» gli confidò seria, «una volta gliel’ho visto sul suo cellulare mentre lo maneggiava e mi dava le spalle: ci postava le foto dei libri che comprava, per non parlare dei cupcake che sceglieva di mangiare a colazione. Non sto scherzando». Sbuffò frustrata. «Magari però potessimo pettegolare di qualcuno che conosciamo in questo modo, come se fossero commessi».

«Ecco, vedi, questo sì che è imbarazzante: non possiamo sparlare delle nostre conoscenze comuni per il modo in cui si vestono o per cosa leggono o ascoltano. Possiamo solo sparlare a proposito dei loro gusti in fatto di omicidio o rituali, al massimo di cosa mangiano se sono dei cannibali o prediligono qualche organo umano come piatto unico per la cena. Questo sì che è imbarazzante».

Cora inclinò la testa all’indietro contro lo schienale del divano e accennò un sorriso. «Alle volte però mi manca questo, dei momenti così» indicò lo spazio fra loro due con gesti secchi. «Dall’incendio in poi ho vissuto in modo frenetico e il più delle volte anche insano; alle volte faccio perfino fatica a capire che fra me e qualcuno c’è della complicità: gli ultimi anni con mio fratello sono stati impegnativi, non riuscivo e _non riusciva_ a capire se eravamo complici e se mai lo saremmo diventati».

«E ora lo siete?»

«Sì» annuì con un piccolo sorriso; le sorrise a sua volta, poi storse un po’ la bocca scosso da un pensiero, una vecchia domanda irrisolta.

«Senti, so che non sono fatti miei…»

Lei lo interruppe con un sorriso sarcastico, o forse ironico, o forse ancora solo _da Hale_. «Da quando quello che riguarda un Hale non viene riconosciuto da te come fatti tuoi? Dov’ero quand’è successo?»

Stiles si arrese e glielo concesse. «Ok. Volevo chiederti come mai Laura e Derek non sapevano che tu eri sopravvissuta e palesemente tu non sapevi che loro erano sopravvissuti: sei stata in qualche modo rapita da qualcuno?» Era la risposta più semplice.

«Sì» non si scomodò neanche a chiedergli come avesse fatto a indovinarlo: Cora Hale doveva ormai saperlo bene a che velocità lavorava la sua mente e quante ipotesi super catastrofiche produceva al secondo. «Poco prima dell’incendio avevamo brevemente ospitato un branco sudamericano interessato al Nemeton, ma non ho mai saputo quali fossero le loro intenzioni e di cosa avessero discusso con mamma se non anni dopo. Fatto sta che per una serie di banali coincidenze dopo la visita sono rimasti nei paraggi – problemi a riprendere il viaggio, degli imprevisti con i mezzi di trasporto. Così quando è scoppiato l’incendio hanno provato a intrufolarsi in casa a prendere almeno uno degli eredi degli Hale. Hanno preso me e mentre non ero cosciente mi hanno portata via, mantenendomi sedata e dormiente anche mentre mi espatriavano: mi hanno fatto credere di avermi salvata e che tutta la mia famiglia era morta. Ero _una bambina rimasta sola_ , loro mi avevano portata via dalle fiamme ed erano adulti che prima avevo visto con mamma a casa nostra, quindi ho pensato che quantomeno non avessero intenzione di fare del male agli Hale: non avevo motivo per non credere alle loro parole e non fidarmi di loro».

«Cosa volevano di preciso?» Quella storia era più inquietante di quanto avesse immaginato.

«Sapere come dar vita a un nuovo Nemeton» gli rispose. «Il Sudamerica è ricco di foreste e di zone con un'alta concentrazione di biodiversità floreale, scientificamente parlando è una terra fertile per dar vita a un albero simile, e credevano che in quanto Hale mamma mi avesse accennato qualcosa, che io fossi stata istruita anche in tal senso, ma purtroppo non sapevo niente» scrollò le spalle. «Tuttavia, visto il ruolo di guardiani che avevano i membri della mia famiglia, pensavano che prima o poi sarei ritornata utile, così mi hanno tenuta in vita e per un paio di anni mi hanno cresciuta più o meno come una sorta di figliastra poco gradita. Non mi trattavano male» aggiunse quando lo vide fissarla apprensivo, «non hanno mai abusato di me in alcun senso, diciamo che mi hanno trattata eccessivamente come se fossi un’estranea».

«E come sei scappata?»

«Poco meno di un anno prima che Deucalion e i suoi mi catturassero, un branco nemico ha assediato la fattoria dove risiedeva il branco che mi ha rapita. Osservavano i loro comportamenti da anni, sapevano che io in realtà ero solo un ostaggio e perché, così mi hanno detto senza troppi preamboli che ero libera di andare dove volevo e che comunque non sarei stata una loro ospite nel caso l’avessi chiesto, così ho rubato quel che potevo rubare al branco ormai sterminato e con i soldi guadagnati ho cominciato a viaggiare verso il Nord America. Arrivata al confine della California ho sentito che giravano voci su un Hale che stava ricostruendo il branco, ho provato a incamminarmi verso Beacon Hills e… BAM, il branco degli alpha mi ha presa».

Stiles assentì appena ironico. «Fico. Bella storia».

«Lo so, è appassionante» e bevve un sorso di cioccolata.

«Hai mai pensato di scriverci un libro?»

Lei scosse la testa in cenno di diniego. «Farei più soldi se scrivessi della vita sentimentale di mio fratello».

«Tanto amore fraterno in stile Hale potrebbe uccidermi, stanotte».

Cora nascose un sorriso dietro la tazza. «Lo sai che quindi adesso mi devi la tua storia?»

«Certo che lo so, solo che la mia è molto più lunga della tua perché incredibilmente più articolata!»

«Beh, il fatto che tu sia finito quasi dentro una _gilda_ dice già tanto» considerò.

«Potrei impiegare _giorni_ per raccontartela».

Lei sorrise furba senza guardarlo. «Lo so». Bevve altra cioccolata. «Puoi impiegare tutto il tempo che vuoi, non importa».

Stiles accavallò le gambe fingendosi pensoso. «Credo che per Derek queste saranno delle _luuunghe_ giornate».

Cora sorrise di nuovo, stavolta in modo aperto, poggiò la testa contro il divano e su di loro scese un confortevole e caldo silenzio. _Erano complici_.

Cora alla fine ruppe il silenzio parlando asciutta ma non troppo triste. «Paige doveva essere davvero destinata a essere l’emissario di Laura: a New York lei e Derek non hanno mai avuto contatti con alcun emissario, nonostante fossero ufficialmente un piccolo branco di due persone, e quando Derek ha cercato di rifondare il branco non è stato avvicinato da nessun potenziale emissario, perché tu eri destinato a Scott, e Deaton era e sarà sempre di mamma, seppur disposto ad aiutarci – è stato il suo migliore amico, certo che aiuterà sempre i suoi figli» sospirò. «Morta Paige l’Equilibrio è stato rotto e la Natura ha faticato a far sorgere un nuovo potenziale adatto a Laura o a Derek, l’assenza di un loro emissario è dovuta alla sua prematura morte».

«Peter sapeva che genere di colpo avrebbe inflitto alla futura ascesa di Laura» commentò Stiles.

«Immagino» mormorò Cora aspra.

«Se mai deciderai di dirlo a Derek» aggiunse Stiles, «digli che lui la prima volta l’ha ucciso per Laura, e che io la seconda volta l’ho ucciso anche vendicare la morte di una come me, un emissario come me».

«Lo farò». Poi si voltò a guardarlo negli occhi. «Non hai più la magia dei druidi, ma sei ancora un emissario nella tempra».

Le sorrise scuotendo la testa. «Me lo dicono tutti. Peccato che il Morso non mi abbia portato via questo, vero?»

«Non proprio» gli rispose sospirando. «C’è stato un momento, quando quel giorno Peter ci ha raccontato di Paige e ti ha spiegato cosa fossero gli emissari, che ho creduto che tu fossi il nostro potenziale: i potenziali sorgono quando c’è un alpha nel territorio, e a Beacon Hills c’era Derek ed era palese che tu lo fossi diventato… Eravamo lì, intorno a un tavolo, tu chiedevi di Derek e scherzavi con noi sulla nostra età e ho creduto che saresti diventato il nostro emissario, che mio fratello avrebbe smesso di sbaciucchiare la prof nel tempo libero perché tu l’avresti aiutato a focalizzare meglio le sue priorità, Deucalion sarebbe andato via e tutto sarebbe andato bene. Nessuno di noi sapeva che Scott stava già diventando un alpha, neanche tu» concluse posando la tazza ormai vuota sul tavolino basso davanti a loro.

«Non so se Derek mi avrebbe mai permesso di aiutarlo a focalizzarsi meglio sulle sue priorità» ironizzò lui.

«Oh, credimi: la notizia ufficiale che tu fossi il suo emissario l’avrebbe scioccato così tanto che i primi tempi avrebbe seguito i tuoi ordini in trance» commentò impassibile ma sarcastica.

Stiles divenne pensoso. «Pensi che quest’idea l’abbia mai sfiorato? Che abbia mai pensato che io fossi il _vostro_ potenziale, intendo».

Lei non si mostrò incerta su come rispondergli. «Non so da quanto tempo ci riflettesse sopra, ma quando una volta gli esposto questa mia idea è rimasto in silenzio e ha evitato il mio sguardo. Alla fine mi sono soltanto limitata a chiedergli "Quando siete venuti all’ospedale a salvarmi e Jennifer aveva già rapito il padre di Stiles, pensavi già che lui potesse esserlo?" Ha solo annuito».

Stiles inspirò a fondo. «Ma non ero destinato agli Hale».

«Forse sono gli Hale a essere destinati a te».

Si voltò a guardarla con espressione corrucciata ed esasperata. «Cora!» gemette. «Voi non siete destinati _per niente_ a essere i miei beta».

Lei scrollò le spalle. «Ma io sono quantomeno destinata ad ascoltare la tua storia, e in caso alla fine rivolgerti una certa domanda, no?»

«Di sicuro non posso impedirti di chiedermi di far parte del mio branco, ma posso certo impormi di dirti di no: beta o meno, tuo fratello troverebbe un modo per uccidermi! Non posso "portargli via" sua sorella! E non sono così crudele da dividervi, non dopo tutto quello che avete passato, non dopo tutto quello che avete perso!»

«Potrebbe unirsi anche lui al tuo branco» suggerì convinta.

« _In quale universo alternativo?!_ » sbottò. « _Derek_ sottomettersi _a me_? Bella battuta, sei così divertente stanotte, Cora!»

«Ho detto di peggio e tu lo sai».

«Hai ragione! Ah, il buon vecchio sarcasmo degli Hale!» si batté le mani sulle gambe e rivolse gli occhi al soffitto. «Mi era mancato!»

«A saperlo ti avremmo fatto visita prima».

«Oh mio Dio, no!» esalò esasperato. «Se la cosa mi sembra disastrosa adesso, immagino come sarebbe stata se fosse successo qualche tempo fa!» Cora gli replicò con un pugno sulla spalla che gli sarebbe costato un osso rotto se fosse stato ancora umano; si limitò a ribattere con un debole lamento.

«Ho bisogno di un branco» gli disse poi con lo sguardo rivolto al soffitto, seria ma un po’ esasperata. «Sono _nata_ licantropo, non sono cresciuta in un branco di persone associate come quello di Scott: il mio branco era una _grande famiglia_ , è diverso quando cresci con un’idea simile del branco. Anche dopo l’incendio» aggiunse, «il branco che mi ha presa con sé pur non essendo molto ospitale era una famiglia: ho bisogno di questo, soprattutto adesso che non sono più una ragazzina e cerco un certo tipo di stabilità».

«Derek lo sa?» chiese cauto.

Gli annuì. «Noi due non siamo un vero e proprio branco, non ne abbiamo la struttura completa, e abbiamo sempre concordato di volere cose diverse per il futuro: non sono soltanto un licantropo, sono anche una donna, un giorno potrei anche voler fare una cosa disgustosa come innamorarmi» scrollò le spalle, «mettere su famiglia, essere accettata nel branco del mio partner o creare con lui un nuovo branco se si tratta di un alpha, proprio come una normalissima donna qualsiasi un giorno lascia la casa familiare e fa una sua scelta».

«Capisco il tuo punto di vista» assentì, «ma Derek lo capisce anche?»

Cora sbuffò. «In parte. È abbastanza certo sul fatto che non entrerà mai a far parte di un branco perché innamorato di qualcuno – e francamente non me la sento di dargli torto, sappiamo i suoi tristi e patetici trascorsi – ma si è sempre riservato il diritto di decidere se associarsi a un branco o meno se ne avrà l’occasione: lo uccide l’idea di aver perso sia il primo che il secondo branco che avuto per colpa sua – la nostra famiglia e Erica e Boyd, e di conseguenza il legame con Isaac – e ha paura che immancabilmente accadrà una terza volta, ma lo uccide anche l’idea di restare da solo a vita».

«Capisco anche il suo punto di vista» sospirò.

«Non ho ancora la più pallida idea di che tipo di alpha tu sia» osservò sicura e asciutta, «e ho visto ancora poco del modo in cui tratti i tuoi beta, ma so com’eri da umano, che tieni alla famiglia e che vuoi tornare a Beacon Hills, e mi piace l’idea di tornare a Beacon Hills. In tutta onestà, quante possibilità ho d’incontrare un alpha che conosce la mia storia e che quindi sa cosa deve o _non deve_ pretendere da me? Quante possibilità ho di tornare a Beacon Hills per viverci con un branco?»

Stiles si passò le mani sulla faccia. «Cora, potrebbe rivelarsi un’idea incredibilmente geniale quanto follemente distruttiva».

«Lo so».

«Sei una beta molto forte, con te sarei a un passo dall’avere un branco stabile e potente, ma c’è della _storia_ fra me e gli Hale, e ho ucciso tuo zio…»

«Lui ha ucciso mia sorella e la ragazza di mio fratello, e credo che l’universo stesse già provando a dirgli qualcosa la prima volta che è morto» ribatté impassibile. «Certo, non è mai bello sapere che è un proprio parente è stato assassinato, e ho un buon ricordo dello zio che da bambina mi prendeva in braccio e di quello che ha avuto cura di me in ospedale l’ultima volta, ma francamente col senno di poi non so quanta verità ci sia stata dietro questi atteggiamenti: cospirava già alle spalle di Laura quando da ragazzo mi passava i Lego?»

Stiles storse il naso. «Quest’ultimo è un pensiero inquietante».

«Ma sarebbe stato molto da Peter».

«Lo ammetto» esalò.

Lei respirò a fondo. «Quindi, per cominciare mi piacerebbe sapere che tipo di alpha sei: cos’è per te il potere e per quale motivo qualche ora fa hai tirato fuori il concetto di ossessione? Perché _anche questo_ è inquietante, sai?» sottolineò.

Stiles rise scuotendo la testa, poi si distese meglio contro lo schienale del divano. «Saresti ancora più inquietata se sapessi chi mi ha fatto capire bene qual è la mia ancora e cos’è per me il potere e perché non voglio rinunciarci» sbuffò. «Qualche tempo fa» iniziò a raccontare in modo un po’ teatrale, «qualcuno mi ha detto che un vero alpha che si rispetti ha un proprio legame e una propria storia con il concetto di potere e in più ha una vera ossessione. Più è sana la natura di queste due cose, più lucido e controllato è l’alpha; se non ha una delle due, non resterà un alpha a lungo».

«E qual è per te la loro natura?» incalzò lei.

«La fonte del mio potere è il mio branco, sia la parte che si trova qui sia quella che si trova a Beacon Hills, e non lo dico perché mi danno forza fisica come un piccolo esercito… Vedi» si grattò la testa, «potrei anche essere steso a terra e sanguinante per colpa di un avversario dieci volte più forte di me, ma stai sicura che riuscirei lo stesso a rimettermi in piedi senza arrenderei mai, perché ho un branco alle spalle, devo proteggerlo e loro devono sapere che possono contare su di me; per me le persone che amo sono la cosa più importante al mondo, non posso permettermi il lusso di essere fatto a pezzi o essere ammazzato se prima non so che loro sono al sicuro: l’idea di loro mi dà forza sotto forma di volontà, _mi danno potere_ , sono _la fonte_ del mio potere, per questo ti posso dire in tutta onestà e fermezza che non rinuncerò mai, mai e _poi mai_ al potere. Dovrei rinunciare anche a loro per farlo».

Gli sorrise ironica, ma con anche con una leggera malinconia negli occhi. «Sei un alpha abbastanza masochista» constatò.

«Oh, lo so!» sorrise a propria volta.

«Ma penso che l’idea di un alpha dalla volontà così forte da affrontare avversari anche dieci volte più potenti di lui e restare in piedi sia _terrorizzante_ per un branco esterno». C’era sia curiosità che orgoglio negli occhi di lei.

«Non lo so» continuò a grattarsi la testa, «so solo che in effetti è meglio non farmi arrabbiare».

«E la tua ossessione è anche il branco» incalzò lei.

Annuì fissando il pavimento. «L’ossessione di un alpha è l’insieme dei suoi bisogni per continuare a vivere, o di quello che _crede_ siano i suoi bisogni. E la mia ancora è ancora una volta il branco» respirò a fondo. «È per questo motivo che non sono per nulla assestato, perché i miei bisogni e il mio potere sono troppo concatenati: non fanno a pugni a vicenda, tutt’altro, si strappano pezzi a vicenda come se fossero degli animali cannibali nella stessa gabbia, non so se rendo l’idea».

Lei gli rivolse una faccia schifata. «La rendi eccome».

«La mia mente e il mio controllo sono troppo incasinati, ho bisogno di un branco totalmente mio che mi aiuti a essere più stabile, a sentirmi più equilibrato perché ho degli appoggi, ma a Beacon Hills non potevo avere dei beta: l’unico beta lì è Isaac ed è di Scott! E il mio istinto mi spingeva a mordere gli umani più prossimi a noi e non potevo correre il rischio di mordere i nostri genitori, capisci?» Gli annuì. «O magari per l’esasperazione perdere la testa, sprofondare nei miei istinti e attaccare Scott e i gemelli…» Scosse la testa e se la prese fra le mani. «E non sono disposto a dare il Morso» aggiunse con un lamento.

Cora si azzardò a dargli una pacca sulla spalla parlandogli comprensiva. «Andrà bene, tornerai a casa. Ammetto di essere rimasta perplessa e un po’ inquietata dal fatto che tu abbia impiegato _sette lune piene_ per averne una "normale" di luna piena, ma ora ti trovo bene: prima con Derek ha mantenuto il controllo in modo straordinario per essere un alpha così giovane e da quel che dici sei riuscito a non cedere mai all’istinto di Mordere senza avere prima il consenso».

Lui rise amaro. «Non hai idea di cos’è successo durante quelle sette lune piene!» Scosse la testa. «Se solo Dave e anche Danny per telefono non mi avessero dato abbastanza forza e coraggio da sopportare quelle notti e loro conseguenze, la mattina dopo mi sarei _ucciso_ ».

«Stiles…» provò a parlargli di nuovo, ma lui la fermò, tremando e guardandola in faccia con gli occhi lucidi.

«Se pensi che io sia sempre riuscito a trasformarmi completamente in un lupo normale, _sbagli_ ».

Cora non spostò la mano dalla sua spalla, però deglutì a vuoto e si leccò le labbra, nervosa. «Sei comunque stato abbastanza forte da superarlo» lo rassicurò di nuovo. «Anche se non capisco come mai tu sia così tanto forte: sia io che Derek ne abbiamo discusso poco fa, sorpresi, perché nella tua posa da lupo, nel tuo controllo e nella tua posa da alpha vibri come alpha che è tale dal doppio _dei tuoi anni_! Quando sei apparso davanti a noi come lupo, abbiamo capito subito che anche se insieme avremmo avuto poche chance di farcela».

Stiles sbuffò un’altra risata amara e si stropicciò gli occhi. «Il Nemeton» mugugnò. «Sono uno dei suoi guardiani, mi ha fatto subito un nuovo "upgrade" non appena la mia natura è cambiata».

«Ti ha fatto un _cosa_?» si perplesse.

«Un vistoso miglioramento nel rispetto della propria natura: è questo il tipo di potere che dà il Nemeton ai suoi guardiani, una sorta di "upgrade". Ti dispiace però se ne parliamo domani?» sbadigliò. «Immagino che anche Derek sarà interessato a quello che è successo a Beacon Hills e a Scott negli ultimi anni, te ne parlerò quando sarete entrambi presenti».

«Ok» annuì.

«Puoi dormire qui» sbadigliò di nuovo. «Licantropo o meno, non voglio che una ragazza attraversi da sola la foresta di notte».

Lei roteò gli occhi, ma tuttavia, quando lui si stravaccò meglio sul divano, stese le gambe sui cuscini dandogli la schiena e poi poggiò con troppa forza la testa contro la sua spalla; Stiles sorrise a occhi chiusi e scrollò di proposito la spalla, spintonandola, lei lo ricambiò con un’altra spinta di testa.

Si addormentarono.


	2. Parte II - Il riassunto, Il Morso

  


La mattina dopo Stiles aveva svegliato Cora abbastanza presto, affinché non incrociasse Tara ed Eric e non si creassero momenti densi di imbarazzo, apprensione o preoccupazione; le aveva offerto la colazione e quando le aveva messo sul tavolo la tazza di latte e cereali, lei le aveva rivolto uno sguardo strano.

«È la stessa mug che hai usato stanotte per la mia cioccolata».

«L’ho lavata!» si era giustificato.

«Non è questo quello che voglio dire» aveva roteato gli occhi. «Prima che l’usassi io questa tazza non era mai stata utilizzata, era nuova, _l’ho sentito_ » e si era indicata il naso picchiettandolo.

«Ah!» aveva sospirato Stiles. «Questo è perché… a me e Tara non piace usare tazze o posate che sono state utilizzate da persone estranee al branco, ma penso che sia solo una suggestione dovuta nostra natura da licantropo…»

«In una famiglia si è abitudinari, si finisce spesso per bere sempre nello stesso bicchiere e usare sempre le stesse posate: gli odori a lungo andare s’imprimono, è normale».

«Non è una rozza questione territoriale…»

«Lo so, lo capisco» e aveva sorriso malinconica. «Quando ero piccola anche a noi fratelli dava fastidio fare colazione in tazze usate da persone sconosciute, soprattutto perché la mattina eravamo sempre tutti poco svegli e un po’ scontrosi. Avevamo ognuno la propria tazza, bevevamo sempre e solo da quella».

Anche lui e Tara avevano ognuno la propria tazza, a nessuno dei due dava noia se per caso Eric l’usava, ma la sola idea che qualcuno al di fuori del branco ci posasse la bocca era fastidiosa, come una sorta di prurito. Per metà doveva anche essere una questione di suggestione dovuta ai loro supersensi, però era anche vero che era più confortevole usare qualcosa con impresso gli odori del branco.

Faceva tanto famiglia, comprendeva la nostalgia e malinconia di Cora.

Aveva dato appuntamento a Cora e Derek al _Crossroads Diner_ , la tavola calda situata all’incrocio del centro abitato di Silver Falls dove Tara lavorava la domenica mattina. Stiles non amava avere segreti con i suoi beta, soprattutto se riguardavano il suo stato di alpha: la mattina aveva spiegato bene a entrambi che gli Hale erano stati "mandati" da Deucalion e con quali speranze, così come aveva detto loro che Cora si era mostrata interessata a entrare a far parte del branco, anche se lui non ne era del tutto convinto più che per questioni caratteriali per questioni familiari. Tuttavia il branco era teso come una corda, perché Tara ed Eric a dispetto di quello che sembrava dall’esterno si consideravano fratello e sorella e l’ultimo legame di sangue rimasto loro al mondo – seppur non imparentati e non condividendo realmente una sola goccia di sangue – e una nuova beta o un nuovo beta, pur essendo una prospettiva allettante per poter andare a stabilirsi finalmente a Beacon Hills, era pur sempre _un estraneo_.

Di conseguenza Stiles non aveva pensato due volte a pianificare l’incontro in un posto dove Tara col suo super udito avrebbe sentito tutto, perché così lei sarebbe stata più tranquilla e avrebbe riferito a Eric di stare tranquillo, e lui sarebbe stato tranquillo perché loro sarebbero stati tranquilli.

Prima di arrivare al locale ricevette un paio di messaggi in cui Cora gli diceva di aver già fornito a Derek gli spizzichi di aggiornamenti che le aveva dato la notte precedente; arrivò per primo e si sedette in un angolo confortevole, ma vicino alla finestra sulla strada: immaginò che a Cora e Derek, licantropi in un posto sconosciuto e "lievemente minacciati" dalla gilda della città, avrebbe fatto piacere avere un facile accesso alla visione dell’ambiente esterno – o almeno a lui al posto loro avrebbe fatto piacere.

Tara gli servì il suo caffè preferito e come al solito gli schiacciò affettuosamente il ciuffo sulla fronte; poco dopo gli Hale arrivarono. All’espressione scornata di Derek, Stiles riuscì a stento a trattenere una battuta sul bel tempo condita con un sorriso enorme e sarcastico.

Tara venne subito a porgere il menù ai due, rivolgendo loro un’espressione piatta quanto diffidente, poi andò via subito.

Cora rivolse un’occhiata perplessa e un filo sarcastica a Stiles. «Perché indossa _un collare_? Ce l’aveva addosso anche ieri sera».

Stiles _sapeva_ che Cora _sapeva_ che Tara avrebbe sentito quel commento: l’aveva fatto apposta, perché era una Hale; tuttavia sospirò stanco e accennò un sorriso ironico. «Perché è una _cagna_. Non è così che ci chiamano in tanti, _cani_?»

«Appunto» ribatté lei con lo stesso tono di prima.

«Lo porta per ricordare loro che è una _cagna_ anche in un altro senso, se la fanno arrabbiare. E a chiunque le chieda se è in un rapporto BDSM 24/7 risponde che lo porta perché è l’unica padrona di se stessa». Cora dovette ritenersi soddisfatta della risposta, perché tirò sul col naso e aprì il menù senza aggiungere altro. Stiles continuò a sorridere fra sé e sé.

Tara avrebbe attirato molti più sguardi se non si fosse vestita sempre da maschiaccio – anche se con stile – perché era carina e _piccolina_ , con una spruzzata di lentiggini sul naso e sotto gli occhi celesti che accentuava i suoi sguardi più maliziosi o ironici, il tutto coronato dai capelli neri di un taglio molto corto e alla moda. Avrebbe potuto sfoggiare un fascino più luminoso e una bellezza più appariscente, ma Tara considerava quest’ultime come carte da conservare bene in un cassetto per usarle in futuro per sorprendere qualcuno.

Anche se Stiles pensava che il giorno in cui finalmente Tara avrebbe avuto un appuntamento romantico con un uomo, lui ed Eric avrebbero prima scambiato quattro chiacchiere con suddetto uomo armati fino i denti, roba da far invidia a Chris Argent.

«Cora mi ha accennato che Scott ha stretto un’alleanza con i gemelli alpha» esordì Derek con palese finto tono distratto.

Stiles non restò sorpreso dal fatto che fosse proprio quello il primo punto della discussione a essere toccato da Derek, considerando quanto fosse restio a fidarsi degli altri e che i gemelli l’avevano costretto a uccidere Boyd nel peggiore dei modi.

«Non si tratta esattamente di un’alleanza» precisò Stiles neutrale ma deciso, «facciamo tutti parte dello stesso branco ora, che ha tre nuclei: Scott, i gemelli e io; preferiamo farci chiamare i branchi uniti di Beacon Hills perché fra di noi ci sono dei limiti sottili ma presenti – i gemelli non si permetterebbero mai di dare ordini a Isaac, beta di Scott, così come Scott non si permetterebbe mai di dare ordini a Lydia, compagna di un altro alpha – ma in realtà siamo un unico branco con un unico emissario».

«E come siete divisi di preciso?» Derek usò lo stesso tono di prima.

«Scott con sua madre, Isaac e gli Argent; i gemelli con Lydia, Danny e mio padre; in futuro io con i miei beta».

Derek si accigliò. «Tuo padre con i gemelli?»

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Quando tornerò ovviamente lui entrerà nel mio branco come umano, ma nel frattempo è sotto la loro protezione. Aiden ed Ethan saranno pure dei bastardi, ma sono i _miei_ bastardi» e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. «Sono stato il loro emissario fino a quando ho ricevuto il Morso, e li ho aiutati a trovare una nuova ancora e _una doppia ancora_ : una volta fuori dal branco degli alpha hanno dovuto capire cosa volevano davvero dalla loro natura e dalla vita, hanno dovuto affrontare il fatto che non li avremmo _mai_ perdonati perché solo non perdonandoli loro avrebbero ricordato per sempre di non commettere più certi errori – il prezzo da pagare sarebbe stato troppo alto» sospirò ma non distolse lo sguardo dal suo. «Deucalion li aveva forgiati come alpha, aveva dato loro l’idea di fondersi in un unico corpo e di conseguenza aveva anche instillato in loro la propria idea dello stato di alpha e di branco: non avevano mai considerato l’idea di avere un’ancora diversa l’uno dall’altro, o che forse fosse necessario averne una in comune quando diventavano un unico corpo. Non è stato un processo indolore, te l’assicuro. E lo sai che se voglio so far male» concluse marcando bene l’ultima frase.

«Conosco la tua boccaccia» ritorse lui con un ghigno poco amichevole.

Gli sorrise compiaciuto e sarcastico. «Oh, lo so».

Tara venne a servire i loro ordini; restarono in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi Cora provò ad alleggerire la tensione usando un tono più leggero.

«Immagino che le prime discussioni fra i gemelli e Scott non siano state facili: ci sono state ossa rotte?»

Stiles storse il naso. «A esser sincero la prima volta c’è stata una grande perdita di sangue da tutti gli orifizi da parte di tutti e tre». Cora e Derek gli rivolsero entrambi un’espressione gemella di stupore e scetticismo. «Dico sul serio! Come prima cosa dopo l’attivazione del Nemeton siamo stati invasi da un _plotone di fottute banshee_!»

«Cosa?!» e stavolta lo stupore fu serio.

«Banshee, come Lydia!» specificò Stiles grattandosi la testa e facendo una smorfia al ricordo della faccenda. «Hanno sentito l’ultimo urlo che la Black ha fatto fare a Lydia, perché è stato particolarmente potente, e sono venute subito a chiederle di far parte del loro gruppo e quando erano sulla strada hanno pure percepito che il Nemeton si era attivato, così hanno pensato di prendere due piccioni con una fava: Lydia passava a loro e grazie al suo legame emozionale diretto con noi guardiani avrebbero avuto accesso al Nemeton per avere il loro upgrade personale».

«E cosa ne avrebbero fatto di questo upgrade?» chiese Derek con una strana espressione confusa, rassegnata e anche esasperata.

«Oh, molto semplice! Avrebbero sterminato l’intera razza dei licantropi: un mega urlo di gruppo e BAM, bye-bye licantropi di tutto l’universo!»

Cora posò il mento sul palmo della mano. «Pensi che io voglia sapere perché ce l’avessero con noi o è un dettaglio che posso risparmiarmi?»

«Non saprei, Cora, riguarda anche tuo zio».

Derek stava per fare un sorso, fermò il bicchiere a mezz’aria e lo posò sul tavolo. «Perché la cosa non mi sorprende?»

«Proviamo a indovinare: forse perché Lydia è una banshee ed è stata Morsa da lui?» ironizzò Stiles.

Cora lo fissò inespressiva. «Per caso la lista dei guai che ha apportato al mondo la mia famiglia ha una fine?»

Stiles schioccò la lingua. «Beh, guarda il lato positivo: Peter è morto, le sue aggiunte personali a questa lista sono finite».

Derek scosse la testa e fissò il proprio bicchiere. «Non immagini quanto vorrei prenderti a pugni in faccia in questo momento».

«Oh, lo so!» gli sorrise sfacciato. «E so anche che non lo fai perché c’è ancora un briciolo di spirito di autoconservazione in te» e lasciò che gli occhi gli si illuminassero di rosso per pochi secondi, perché adesso poteva farlo e perché era un bastardo. Derek storse il naso e sbuffò, non aggiunse altro, perché anche lui era un bastardo e capiva le bastardate altrui e quando non alimentarle. Peccato.

Stiles sospirò. «Proviamo a partire dall’inizio, ok?» Non ricevette risposta. «Ok» si rispose da solo. «Tutto è iniziato circa tre giorni dopo la notte dell’eclissi di luna: il Nemeton, attivato, ha scelto i suoi nuovi guardiani. Ora» inspirò a fondo, «per capire meglio perché mai il Nemeton ha bisogno di guardiani, è necessario capire la sua natura: il Nemeton è un altare, uno di quelli fatti per offrire un dono a qualcuno o qualcosa per chiedere e ottenere in cambio qualcos’altro» e proseguì iniziando a elencare i casi.

«Puoi chiedere e ottenere un potere per compiere qualcosa di particolare, che può essere sia una cosa buona e giusta che orribile e truculenta, e paradossalmente per entrambe le eccezioni puoi sacrificare all’altare cose orrende o cose bellissime: puoi offrire il sangue di un cerbiatto o quello di una vergine sia per ottenere il giusto potere per uccidere qualcuno, sia per chiedere il potere di guarire la persona amata da una malattia umanamente non curabile; così come puoi offrire fiori e bruciare incenso sia per la prima cosa che per la seconda. Non c’è una casistica precisa, non c’è un limite, e ciò vale anche nel caso di richieste di maledizioni o benedizioni. Il Nemeton è un altare» scandì bene, «se vai ai suoi piedi sai sempre _esattamente_ cosa offrirgli, chi ci va ha già in mente l’ _esatto_ tipo di rituale da fare e perché».

Derek lo guardò dubbioso. «Il solo motivo per cui il Nemeton non ha scelto Jennifer come guardiana è perché è morta?»

Stiles ciondolò la testa ponderando la risposta. «Non esattamente. Al Nemeton per riattivarsi bastava che qualcuno gli offrisse di nuovo un sacrificio – o almeno questo è quello che ci ha spiegato tramite delle visioni che ci ha provocato la prima notte che ci ha chiamati a sé. Ci ha raccontato anche del sangue di Paige» aggiunse cauto fissando Derek, «ma per quanto quello si trattasse del sangue di una giovane vergine, non è stato un vero sacrificio, perché non è stato fatto con l’intenzione che lo fosse: ha ricordato alle sue radici il sangue dei vecchi sacrifici che avvenivano ai suoi piedi quando era attivo e ciò gli ha dato una scintilla di vita e di speranza di essere un giorno attivato, ma non l’ha svegliato».

«Ma era nei progetti di Jennifer svegliarlo del tutto» aggiunse Derek cupo.

Stiles gli rivolse una faccia dispiaciuta. «Beh, sì. Il Nemeton è pur sempre una sorta di creatura vivente e senziente, si affeziona a chi si prende cura di lui: Jennifer è stata la prima persona a toccare le sue radici e a pregare su di lui dopo _anni_ , quindi a lui non importava se il sacrificio che gli avrebbe offerto sarebbe stato il più bello e spettacolare di sempre, le avrebbe di sicuro concesso di essere la sua guardiana per questione di lealtà e affetto… e francamente se lei fosse sopravvissuta non ho idea di quanto adesso allora saremmo nella merda». A Cora andò un sorso di frappé di traverso.

«Ma per fortuna alla fine ha scelto voi» sospirò Derek, svuotando il proprio bicchiere con un ultimo lungo sorso.

«Già» gli assentì Stiles. «Come ho già detto al Nemeton bastava un solo riturale perfettamente compiuto per attivarsi ed è stato il nostro – quello mio, di Scott e Allison – il primo a essere concluso e quindi ad attivarlo: gli abbiamo chiesto di farsi trovare, di dirci dov’era».

«E il prezzo? Cos’avete sacrificato?» incalzò Derek.

«La nostra innocenza» rispose sicuro. «Qualsiasi cosa fosse ancora rimasta in noi dopo tutto quello che avevamo già passato, ci abbiamo rinunciato: l’abbiamo data via per farci dire dal Nemeton dove fosse lui e di conseguenza i nostri genitori».

«E lui l’ha accettato?»

«E lui l’ha accettato» e si artigliò una mano sopra il cuore. «Da allora portiamo la cosiddetta "Oscurità intorno al Cuore" per dirla alla Deaton, ma in realtà è solo la parte più nascosta di noi, la più _oscura_ , che invece di starsene segregata in un angolo del nostro cuore, adesso lo circonda, è venuta a galla. Non è oscura nel senso di "malvagia"» specificò subito, «si tratta dei nostri desideri e pensieri repressi, dei nostri istinti, di tutte quelle cose che da sempre avevamo represso in maniera più o meno inconscia: adesso non possiamo più mandarli a fondo al cuore con facilità, non riusciamo più a usare certi filtri, fatichiamo ad arrenderci a certe convenzioni sociali che ci impongono che certe cose non sono fattibili o non si fanno, perché non siamo più ingenui, _non siamo più innocenti_. Niente più filtri, niente più paura di ammettere certi desideri e pulsioni».

Cora fece una smorfia. «Non sarà una cosa malvagia, ma non mi sembra neanche tutta rose e fiori».

Stiles scosse la testa. «No, non lo è, ma la parte più oscura di noi è anche quella più _brutalmente vera_ : i primi tempi ci ha fatto uscire fuori di testa perché eravamo ossessionati da idee e istinti che sapevamo di non poter realizzare o lasciare sciolti, ma che faticavamo sempre più a reprimere. Abbiamo passato notti insonni, chi a piangere, chi a urlare, chi _a ululare alla luna_ , ma… questa è la parte più vera di noi e quando siamo riusciti ad accettarla e prenderla finalmente bene in mano siamo diventate persone diverse, forse anche migliori».

«Una passeggiata» ironizzò impassibile Cora, e Stiles le fu grato di com’è spezzò quella lieve tensione che era calata sul loro tavolo.

«Già» esalò. «A parte questo, il Nemeton stava aspettando che ormai anche la Black terminasse il suo rituale, per scegliere fra lei o noi, ma lei per fortuna non l’ha mai terminato. Lui ha trovato il nostro sacrificio particolarmente profondo e spettacolare e ha scelto noi, ci ha fatto questo grande onore» ci scherzò sopra.

«E dopo vi ha dato l’upgrade?» insinuò Cora.

« _Yep_! Il Nemeton se attivo potenzia sempre i suoi guardiani, a meno come nel caso della Black non abbiano già scelto di avere un upgrade col rito compiuto prima. La cosa particolare e interessante del Nemeton è che quando dà un potere dà sempre un potenziamento in perfetta linea con la natura del richiedente, e ogni volta con il giusto dosaggio: non una goccia di meno, non una goccia in più rispetto al necessario. _Sempre_ ».

Derek lo fissò incuriosito e interessato. «Se sei rimasto umano, che tipo di poteri ti ha dato?»

Stiles sorrise nostalgico. «Lui sapeva che ero destinato a essere un emissario e che avevo accanto un alpha: ha aperto i miei sensi, ha reso la mia mente più flessibile e disposta ad accettare gli insegnamenti da druido, mi ha fatto sentire confortevole nei miei nuovi panni di emissario come se lo fossi _da decenni_. Deaton e la Morrell hanno detto che già dopo solo tre mesi di addestramento sembravo avere l’esperienza di un emissario vecchio quanto loro. _Questo_ è stato il mio primo upgrade».

«E il secondo è avvenuto dopo il Morso» aggiunse Cora neutrale.

«Già» mormorò. «Quella è stata una notte memorabile…»

«E gli upgrade di Scott e Allison?» s’informò subito Derek.

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «Hai visto me ieri sera in azione? Immagina Scott, solo senza forma lupina a quattro zampe: lui adesso è più o meno pari a me, se io sono meno forte di lui è solo perché ho ricevuto l’upgrade due anni più tardi. Allison invece» fece un fischio compiaciuto, «adesso è l’atleta che sarebbe diventata fra tipo altri… dieci anni di allenamento? Quindici? Venti? E senza invecchiare! Non ha una superforza o una supermira inumana, è solo… decisamente potenziata, _olimpionica_!»

Cora dispensò una goccia della propria salacità. «E come conseguenza vi siete beccati un sacco di rogne da parare» e soffio forte con la cannuccia dentro al bicchiere.

«Eh» Stiles si grattò la testa, «ve l’ho già detto, il Nemeton è un cucciolone che si lega facilmente a chi gli fa una carezzina sulle radici, è un ragazzone bisognoso di affetto, quindi _brilla come un fottuto faro al centro del mondo_ e urla "Ehi, ragazzi! Sono di nuovo attivo, qui c’è luce: portate un sacco di cose da offrirmi che si fa festa!"»

Derek inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia. «Deaton lo sa che hai questa idea del Nemeton?»

Lui schioccò la lingua. «Deaton è zen, _come sempre_ ».

«Quindi voi come guardiani cosa fate?» incalzò Cora.

«Gestiamo il traffico delle offerte al Nemeton» le rispose. «Allontaniamo da lui quelli che vogliono sacrificare esseri umani, o quelli che vogliono usarlo per perpetuare crimini o peggio ancora dei genocidi. Ci proteggiamo da chi vuole ucciderci per prendere il nostro maledetto posto di guardiani e più in generale proviamo ad arrivare vivi alla fine della giornata».

«Suona divertente» commentò Cora piatta.

«Oh, puoi giurarci! Anche se alle volte abbiamo assistito pure a cose _davvero carine_ , e non sono ironico!» precisò. «Un giorno abbiamo ricevuto una richiesta particolare da parte di una giovanissima coppia di ninfee dei boschi: hanno chiesto di sposarsi davanti al Nemeton, per avere la sua _benedizione_ , e sapete cosa gli hanno offerto in cambio della sua benedizione? _Il loro primo bacio_! Si sono sposate e si sono scambiate il loro primo bacio davanti a lui, è stata una cosa tenerissima e romanticissima: Allison e Isaac a momenti facevano a gara a chi piangeva di più – e per la cronaca, mi sa che avrebbe vinto Isaac».

Cora posò di nuovo il mento sul palmo della mano, gli rivolse un’espressione dispiaciuta. «Per caso è mai più risuccesso? Mi piacerebbe vedere una cosa simile, prima o poi».

«Lydia ha sparso la voce per il web nei forum giusti, a mo’ di wedding planner, quindi penso che potrebbe ricapitare».

Derek si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia. «Torniamo alle banshee: è successo subito dopo la vostra nomina a guardiani?» tentò di cambiare discorso e tornare su binari più seri.

«Oh, sì! Dunque» si schiarì la voce. «Noi tre siamo stati chiamati dal Nemeton e siamo diventati i suoi guardiani, nel frattempo Allison e suo padre si sono totalmente staccati dall’impresa storica di caccia di famiglia e hanno istituito un proprio nuovo codice – so che volevate saperlo – e poi ecco che una fantastica sera un sostanzioso gruppetto di belle e sexy banshee in mantella grigia attacca Lydia mentre Aiden la stava giusto salutando dopo che erano stati a cena fuori. Come dire… è stato l’augurio della buonanotte più meraviglioso di sempre».

Derek lo fissò inespressivo. «Scommetto che i due non aspettavano altro da una vita».

«Puoi dirlo forte! Comunque Aiden ha subito ululato per richiamare suo fratello, ma sapeva che Scott pur sentendolo non si sarebbe fidato abbastanza da venire ad aiutarlo, così ha detto a Lydia di barricarsi in casa e chiamare Scott. Che per fortuna ha chiamato anche me, così poi io e Allison siamo arrivati giusto in tempo per vedere lui e i gemelli stesi a terra in preda a crisi epilettiche mentre perdevano sangue dal naso, dalla bocca e dalle orecchie».

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. «Dimmi che Allison aveva delle armi con sé».

«Certo che le aveva! Lei ha tirato verso le banshee frecce e pugnali, io ho tirato verso loro me stesso – letteralmente – e alla fine siamo riusciti più o meno ad allontanarle. A quel punto però le informazioni che avevamo su di loro erano veramente poche».

Derek restò sorpreso. «Non c’era niente neanche nei bestiari storici degli Argent?»

Stiles scosse la testa in cenno di diniego. «No. Dopo che la Black ha detto a Lydia di essere una banshee, non appena le acque si sono un po’ calmate, sia Allison che suo padre hanno cercato in tutte le loro risorse disponibili cosa fosse in realtà una banshee e quali fossero i suoi poteri, per prevenire ogni evenienza e anche per evitare che Lydia nel frattempo impazzisse: prima di allora non sapeva neanche lei stessa di essere una banshee, ne era terrorizzata ed era comprensibile. Lydia però non aveva ancora confidato queste sue paure ad Aiden, a cui stava concedendo degli appuntamenti per metterlo alla prova, altrimenti se lui lo avesse saputo credo proprio che ci avrebbe detto molto prima dell’attacco di quelle tizie tutto ciò che sapeva sulle banshee per via di Deucalion».

«E Aiden vi avrebbe aiutati perché…?» insinuò con sospetto Derek.

Gli rispose sarcastico. «Perché è un essere meraviglioso fatto della stessa sostanza degli Orsetti del Cuore. No, ci aiutati perché Lydia è una donna fantastica che attira sempre a sé dei bastardi dal cervello bruciato che per lei diventano dei cuccioli obbedienti e adoranti – Jackson Whittemore _docet_. Aiden e Lydia attualmente _vivono insieme_ ».

Cora mordicchiò la cannuccia, pensosa. «La notte dell’eclissi di luna, dopo essere quasi morto, la prima cosa che ha detto è stata "Sapevo di piacerti". Avrei voluto vomitare». Derek si voltò a fissarla perplesso, non capendo il riferimento – Stiles lo capì perché Lydia gliel’aveva raccontato.

«Comunque!» gesticolò Stiles. «Prima di Aiden sapevamo poche cose sulle banshee: per esperienza diretta di Lydia sapevamo che urlano quando qualcuno nel territorio in cui lei vive muore per mano di una creatura sovrannaturale o per opera di qualcuno legato al sovrannaturale, e che in stato di trance vanno sul luogo del delitto trovando così i cadaveri; inoltre, urlando le banshee possono richiamare a sé tutti i licantropi presenti sul territorio in quel momento. Per esperienza dovuta all’attacco sapevamo invece che le banshee possono regolare con esattezza il loro grido per far male ai licantropi provocando delle lesioni interne ripetute fino a causare la loro morte; i bestiari degli Argent invece riferivano che è meglio eliminarle subito perché sono sempre legate a un alpha totalmente fuori di testa, perché… tenetevi forte» li fissò entrambi, «le banshee sono un altro _abominio_ ».

Derek inspirò a fondo e fissò il soffitto. «Ma non mi dire» mormorò atono.

Stiles stese due dita e annuì. «Due abomini a zero per gli Hale. Derek, Deucalion a via di perforare le nuche dei tuoi beta sapeva di quello che aveva fatto Peter e dell’esistenza di una banshee, e la voleva per sé per diventare _immortale_. L’unico modo per averla e distoglierla da Peter era farla legare in modo del tutto naturale al suo branco – perché un legame emotivo è necessario – e poi uccidere Peter – perché non importava se ormai era un beta: fino a quando Lydia sarebbe viva, ogni volta che lui sarebbe morto, lei l’avrebbe aiutato inconsciamente a tornare in vita. Così aveva mandato Aiden a provarci con Lydia. Che però c’è cascato con tutte le scarpe perché come tutti noi ormai sappiamo Lydia è una dea».

Derek era diventato più cupo. «La creazione di una banshee è intenzionale?»

Stiles gli annuì. «Sì. Ovviamente Peter non ce l’ha mai detto, ma sì, l’ha fatto con questa intenzione. Si tratta di un abominio perché una banshee nasce dal desiderio di avere un’ancora solida che ti riporti in vita: l’alpha quando dà il morso si concentra su questo, sul desiderio di tornare sempre in vita. È un desiderio perverso, nessun alpha sano di mente fa una cosa simile, per questo nei bestiari degli Argent c’era scritto di uccidere a vista: eliminata la banshee, l’alpha – anche se tornato in vita come beta – non potrà più risorgere».

Derek sembrò riflettere. «E la donna diventa immune affinché nessun altro alpha mordendola la trasformi rovinando tutto» osservò.

«Esatto!» l’indicò con dito. «A parte il loro urlo, che tra l’altro ha effetto solo sui licantropi, le banshee sono completamente umane, capirai quindi che Scott non voleva uccidere quelle che ci hanno attaccato».

«Immagino» inspirò a fondo.

«Ma loro volevano sterminare Scott e tutta la sua razza perché per colpa loro avevano passato l’inferno e quindi capirai anche che per un po’ siamo stati fermi a un punto morto. Poi ho avuto un’idea assolutamente geniale e siamo andati oltre l’impasse».

Derek lo fissò inespressivo. «Ho idea che ciò non mi piacerà».

Stiles allargò le braccia, sconsolato. «Derek, abbi fiducia in un uomo!» Non ricevette risposta. Continuò. «Abbiamo usato Lydia come esca, perché durante il primo attacco, prima che lei si barricasse in casa, le tizie avevano delirato sia delle loro manie di sterminio sia di come avrebbero usato il Nemeton grazie a Lydia. Quindi lei è andata dal Nemeton, ovviamente di notte perché le cose sovrannaturali si fanno solo di notte, e si è messa a urlare da banshee per attirarle. Quando loro sono arrivate, ha finto di unirsi a loro e quindi loro si sono subito esibite in un urlo propizio e a quel punto siamo intervenuti io, Allison, Chris e mio padre sparando loro in bocca un’arma letale».

«Cioè?»

«Cannella in polvere. _Pallottole_ di cannella in polvere: le colpivamo sul mento in modo che esplodendo arrivasse loro tutta la dose in bocca».

« _Cannella_? Sei serio?» ribatté Derek scettico e sarcastico.

«Sono serissimo!» insisté. «Cucchiaiate di cannella rendono asciutte bocca e gola, sono impossibili quindi da ingoiare, e ti fanno tossire e vomitare e la polvere ti finisce pure nel naso: mai sentito parlare della _Cinnamon Challenge_?» Derek non fece alcun cenno, restò impassibile. «Certo che la tua vita è proprio triste. Comunque, con la cannella in bocca e in quello stato ovvio che non potevano urlare, così finalmente i licantropi sono potuti intervenire, spaventarle e minacciarle a morte – perché il loro corpo è _molto umano_ e quindi molto sofferente e fragile – e il pericolo è passato».

«Grazie alla cannella».

«Grazie alla cannella» ripeté Stiles annuendo. «Strozzalupo per i licantropi, vischio per i darach, cannella per le banshee: l’abbiamo pure aggiunto ai bestiari degli Argent» aggiunse soddisfatto. «Ed è stata una _mia_ idea!» indicò se stesso compiaciuto.

Derek si passò entrambe le mani sulla faccia. «Da quel punto in poi però le intenzioni di Peter vi sono state più chiare…» insinuò.

«Già» si massaggiò la fronte. «Per quanto Lydia adesso fosse emotivamente legata a un altro alpha il passaggio non era completo, perché Peter era vivo. Sapevamo che prima o poi lui avrebbe fatto la sua mossa e non potevamo permetterci neanche per un solo secondo di considerare l’idea di sbarazzarci di una sua ennesima resurrezione eliminando Lydia in maniera preventiva: così Scott, io e Aiden abbiamo studiato un eventuale modo di liberarci del suo corpo per sempre qualora fossimo stati costretti a ucciderlo. Ma ti giuro, Derek: nessuno di noi si sarebbe azzardato a ucciderlo in anticipo o senza motivo, neanche Aiden se avesse voluto restare a Beacon Hills senza che Scott provasse a cacciarlo tutti i giorni».

Derek esitò solo un attimo prima di replicare. «Ti credo. È stato così che vi siete avvicinati ai gemelli?»

«Beh, sì. Aiden avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per Lydia, e Ethan lo stesso per Danny, e poi dopo quel giorno ogni volta che eravamo in lotta contro "la creatura oscura della settimana" loro si presentano ad aiutarci, non annunciati e senza che glielo chiedessimo. All’inizio la situazione era strana e imbarazzante perché noi non li cercavamo, ma loro ci aiutavano senza chiedere niente in cambio e senza dire una parola, e anche se eravamo loro grati eravamo ancora tesi per Boyd ed Erica e tutto il casino che era successo… ma…» respirò a fondo, «alla fine era evidente che erano soltanto due ragazzi di sedici anni rimasti soli, senza una famiglia e senza nessuno da chiamare _branco_ ».

«Hai parlato con loro?» intuì Cora.

«Sì» gesticolò, «ero un emissario, io… io… Non potevo lasciarli così, capite? Perché avevo intuito che loro non volevano essere lasciati così. Ne ho parlato prima con la Morrell e con Deaton, mi hanno consigliato di seguire il mio istinto, che anche se non ero attualmente il loro emissario in fondo era pur sempre il mio compito aiutare un licantropo a restare umano. Così ho iniziato a girare loro intorno, a punzecchiarli» sorrise furbo grattandosi il naso, «a premere all’impazzata tutti i tasti possibili e immaginabili».

Derek ostentò scetticismo. «Non l’avrei mai detto».

«È stato così che ho capito in cosa quei due sono diversi l’uno dall’altro: Aiden non si pone domande, agisce seguendo l’istinto e credendo che sia normale e giusto farlo senza porsi troppi perché – si fida della propria natura – Ethan invece di domande se ne pone pure troppe. Ho chiesto a Aiden perché ci aiutasse e lui mi ha guardato come se fossi un idiota e mi ha risposto con arroganza che di certo non poteva permettere che succedessero casini nel territorio dove stava, perché voleva una vita tranquilla e certe cose l’infastidivano – e tutto ciò in pieno stile Jackson Whittemore, eh?» sospirò. «Ethan invece mi ha risposto con delle domande rivolte più che altro a se stesso, ha iniziato a dire ad alta voce con arroganza _e panico_ "Perché questo è il posto dove sto, ok? Perché mi piace stare qui e frequentare una scuola pubblica, ok? Penso sia normale voler essere normali, ok? E voglio proteggere il territorio perché se lo faccio posso continuare a fare tranquillamente queste cose, ok?"»

Cora intervenne pensosa. «Non hanno mai avuto una famiglia?»

«No, sono nati licantropi, ma sono dei _trovatelli_. Sono cresciuti da soli sulla strada e il loro primo branco li ha usati e trattati in modo orribile e quindi poi hanno visto Deucalion come un salvatore. Il loro secondo branco è stato quello degli alpha, che per quanto disfunzionale ha dato loro degli affetti, o almeno all’apparenza erano tali. Prima di arrivare a Beacon Hills non avevano mai sperimentato una vita da teenager normale, e avevano difficoltà ad ammetterlo e quando poi Deucalion li ha lasciati liberi… erano fottutamente perduti, la loro ancora è saltata». Si passò le mani sul volto. «Ve l’ho detto: sono dei bastardi, ma sono i _miei_ bastardi, sono i miei _fratelli_ : non tollerano l’idea di perdere anche questo branco ora che sono sereni e con un’ancora stabile, e da parte mia mi dispiace averli dovuti lasciare, visto che sono stato il loro primo vero emissario».

Stiles aveva una mano stesa sul tavolo, Cora gli picchiettò un dito sulle nocche, lui alzò lo sguardo e lei abbozzò un sorriso; la ricambiò con uno sbuffo. «Tornerai da loro, Stiles» gli disse, _gli promise_.

«Lo spero» si stropicciò gli occhi. «Sono la mia famiglia, non posso stare lontano da loro ancora per molto. Mi mancano _tutti_ ».

Cora uncinò affettuosamente un dito con il suo. «Chi è il loro attuale emissario? Danny?» Le annuì. «Lo citi spesso».

«Lo sento per telefono o su Skype tutti i giorni, anche più volte al giorno. È anche il mio emissario, ho _bisogno_ di lui» si grattò la testa. «Quando anni fa il branco di alpha di Deucalion è arrivato in città ci sono stati troppi alpha in un colpo solo sul nostro territorio, è stato naturale che sorgesse un altro potenziale emissario pronto ad attivarsi alla prima occasione utile, e all’epoca sia Deucalion che la Black hanno individuato subito chi fosse il potenziale sorto» e storse la bocca. «Deucalion ha chiesto a Ethan di avvicinarsi a Danny per controllare se si stesse attivando, ma hanno scoperto che sebbene fosse pronto era rimasto sempre un po’ distante da tutto e all’oscuro della comunità dei licantropi, quindi non si sarebbe attivato a meno che non fossi stato fatto fuori io».

«Deucalion aveva una _passione_ per l’uccisione degli emissari» commentò Derek atono.

«Lo so» sbuffò amaro. «Ethan mi ha detto che molto probabilmente sarei stato il primo della lista degli omicidi che avrebbe dovuto compiere Scott, se fosse entrato ufficialmente nel suo branco, per ultima la madre perché vedendola terrorizzata da quello che lui stesso aveva fatto, Scott non avrebbe sopportato oltre la sua vista – perché specchio del suo stesso terrore – e l’avrebbe uccisa per non farla più soffrire e per non soffrire più _lui stesso_ vedendola soffrire. A quel punto Scott sarebbe stato irrimediabilmente _rotto_ , senza via di ritorno e destinato solo ad andare avanti come assassino. Era questo lo stile di Deucalion».

Derek sbuffò una risata amara. «Felice che abbia cambiato strada».

«Già» inspirò a fondo Stiles. «La Black invece ha provato a uccidere Danny perché ha capito che non solo era un potenziale, ma si stava anche impicciando troppo… è stato un danno collaterale».

«Come sta Danny adesso?» chiese Cora.

«Bene» e sorrise furbo. «Lui ed Ethan si sono sposati davanti al Nemeton un paio di mesi fa, una cerimonia senza alcun ospite e testimone, tenuta dalla Morrell. Isaac non l’ha presa bene: ha tirato loro addosso un paio di calzini sporchi, voleva essere presente».

«Lydia adesso è legata ad Aiden come banshee?» domandò Derek.

«Sì, ma non solo: ha fatto in modo di legarsi anche a Ethan e Scott. È un genio» scrollò le spalle.

«Si legherà anche a te quando tornerai a Beacon Hills, no?» aggiunse Derek, sicuro.

Stiles si pietrificò subito, perché… non poteva mentirgli, Derek l’avrebbe capito, ma non poteva neanche dirgli tutta la verità, non era giusto. «Non può farlo: un’altra banshee si è legata a me senza neanche rendersene conto, dopo che è stata Morsa» e lo vide subito reagire nel modo sbagliato. «Ma ti assicuro che non appartiene a nessun alpha fuori di testa, lo giuro, Derek: è stata liberata dallo psicopatico che l’ha Morsa, è libera, ma… ha degli affetti, si è legata a delle persone. Tutto qui. E non posso fare nomi, cerca di capire».

«Ma è libera?» insisté.

«È libera» gli annuì, poi si passò entrambe le mani sul viso con espressione stanca e un sorriso malinconico. «Fino a quando loro due saranno vive, io, Scott e i gemelli saremo _immortali_ , a meno che di perire per cause naturali». C’era stata dell’amara incredulità nel suo tono. «Quando Lydia ci minaccia di non morire perché altrimenti ci farà tornare indietro per poter essere lei stessa a ucciderci non scherza affatto: _è fottutamente seria_ ».

Restarono per un attimo in un attonito e denso silenzio, prima che Derek commentasse le ultime notizie. «Penso che però col tempo sia stato meno difficile essere guardiani, no? So com’è quando un nuovo branco si stabilisce in un territorio, e anche se c’è di mezzo il Nemeton e la sua funzione di altare non credo che la cosa sia stata diversa: man mano che avete dimostrato di essere forti e decisi gli attacchi saranno diminuiti…» ipotizzò.

«Beh, sì» sospirò Stiles, «ma non prima di quasi uno stramaledetto anno! Dio…» si coprì la faccia con le mani, «non potete neanche lontanamente immaginare come sia stato! Non avevamo tregua, abbiamo dovuto chiedere tutto l’aiuto possibile e così siamo stati costretti a dover cedere all’opportunità di far giurare agli altri di proteggere il Nemeton, per avere più forza perché anche loro sarebbero stati potenziati, anche se meno rispetto a noi».

«E di chi vi siete fidati?»

«Ovviamente per prima dei nostri genitori e di Isaac. Mio padre, Chris e Melissa erano tre punti strategici di forza necessari, visto che eravamo praticamente _sotto assedio_ : mio padre come Sceriffo ci avrebbe aiutato a coprire le tracce dei casini lasciati dagli attacchi e allo stesso tempo ci avrebbe lasciato la strada opportunamente sgombra e priva di suoi sottoposti quando dovevamo indagare; Melissa all’ospedale ci avrebbe aiutato con le vittime, sia quelle rimaste coscienti e a cui quindi dovevamo delle spiegazioni, sia quelle che per fortuna non avevano visto niente ma andavano curate subito, e Chris perché è un cacciatore, aveva l’esperienza e la conoscenza che non avevamo, e Dio solo sa quanto avessimo bisogno di un _adulto_ sul campo».

Derek assentì. «E Lydia?»

Lui scosse la testa. «Ha rifiutato, ha detto che non avrebbe giurato di proteggere il Nemeton fino a quando Peter non sarebbe morto: aveva paura che la manipolasse. Ha giurato qualche giorno dopo aver saputo che l’avevo ucciso».

«E dopo hanno giurato anche i gemelli» intuì Derek.

«Sì» sospirò. «Qualche tempo dopo il giuramento di Isaac e dei nostri genitori; l’abbiamo messo ai voti: all’inizio Isaac era contrario – _comprensibile_ – ma Ethan e Aiden continuavano lo stesso ad aiutarci e a restare gravemente feriti e noi avevamo un disperato bisogno di aiuto… Ma erano pur sempre un’opzione migliore di Peter – ancora presente a Beacon Hills – e così alla fine ha ceduto».

«L’offerta che hanno fatto al Nemeton è stata la loro lealtà?» chiese Cora.

«Sì» assentì, «tutti loro hanno presentato questo all’altare: la loro completa devozione al Nemeton per assicurargli che mai nessuno tenti di disattivarlo. Sta a noi poi dirigere il traffico dei rituali».

Derek restò sorpreso. «Quindi c’è un modo per disattivarlo…»

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «Se sei in vena di rituali truculenti che prevedono sacrifici di massa e offerte truci, sì».

«Come non detto» mise le mani avanti. «E per quanto tempo è stato disattivo? Credi che sia stata la mia famiglia a…» insinuò incerto e con un velo di terrore nello sguardo.

«No, no!» scosse la testa. «Chris ha trovato riferimenti vaghi della presenza di un Nemeton inattivo a Beacon Hills negli annali degli Argent relativi all’adolescenza di Gerard: all’epoca voi Hale eravate già a Beacon Hills, ma eravate conosciuti come un branco pacifico, niente che facesse pensare che in passato aveste commesso degli omicidi di massa per disattivarlo… molto probabilmente avete ereditato il ruolo di guardiani in qualche modo collaterale, tipo un matrimonio con un altro branco o altro…» ipotizzò. Vide Derek prima sollevarsi e poi aggrottare la fronte.

«Parlando del padre di Chris Argent… si è mai saputo più niente di Gerard?»

Stiles alzò il proprio bicchiere e prima di bere l’ultimo sorso rimasto accennò un piccolo ghigno e fece un solo nome guardando Derek negli occhi. « _Deucalion_ ». Lui gli annuì lentamente. «Ha riscosso un suo vecchio debito».

«Mai dire che non sia un uomo di parola» commentò Derek atono.

Cora tamburellò le dita contro il proprio bicchiere, ormai vuoto. «Avete vissuto altri episodi simpatici in quel periodo?»

«Oh, non saprei, dipende da cosa intendi per "simpatici"» si grattò la nuca. «Per te un wendigo che cerca di catturarmi e mangiare il mio cuore definendolo "Il Cuore del Coraggio" è abbastanza simpatico?»

Lei assentì impassibile. « _Molto_ ».

«Poi abbiamo avuto anche degli episodi che con il Nemeton non c’entravano niente, erano solo degli effetti collaterali, come dei cacciatori "freelance" abbastanza violenti arrivati a Beacon Hills perché insospettiti dall’elevato numero di strani omicidi accaduti in breve tempo».

«Anche loro devono essere stati molto simpatici» commentò Cora.

«Non immagini quanto» si passò la mano sulla fronte. «Una volta abbiamo avuto a che fare anche con una fottuta _setta_ di cacciatori fissati esclusivamente con i licantropi: erano molto religiosi, degli estremisti, pensavano che i licantropi fossero bestie di Satana, e ti assicuro che affrontarli è stata una delle esperienze più disgustosamente orrende della mia vita, perché non uccidevano e perseguitavano per sete di potere o ignoranza, ma perché ci _credevano_! Erano umani e ci credevano».

Derek lo fissò pensoso e apprensivo. «Sono riusciti a farvi male?»

«Hanno costruito una trappola e sono riusciti a catturare i gemelli mentre erano fusi, e li hanno portati via». Si stropicciò gli occhi e provò a reprimere la rabbia e il disgusto che gli provocò il ricordo. «Ve lo giuro, non auguro a nessuno di ritrovare i propri compagni di branco come noi abbiamo ritrovato loro: volevo aiutarli a slegarli ma… ho vomitato più volte».

«Hanno usato delle catene particolari?»

«Non si tratta solo di questo… Quando li abbiamo trovati sembrava di stare dentro la scena di _esorcismo_ , perché hanno tentato di esorcizzarli! C’erano candele, catene e sangue e… Li hanno torturati e non so per quante ore hanno urlato loro delle litanie per "scacciare Satana"… Hai idea di come ci si possa sentire a essere incatenati e circondati da persone che ti trattano come se tu fossi _posseduto_? Non dico sia peggio di quando un cacciatore psicopatico nella norma ti tortura, ma loro torturavano e _pregavano_ , torturavano ed _esorcizzavano_ parlando di demoni e Satana… Dopo per due lune piene abbiamo dovuto rinchiudere i gemelli in una _panic room_ sotto loro stessa richiesta: erano troppo a pezzi, hanno dovuto riprendere il controllo di loro stessi».

Derek aveva la mascella serrata. «E gli altri? Vi è stato fatto del male?»

Scosse la testa. «Non fisicamente, ma la cosa ci ha sconvolti e segnati ognuno in modo diverso dall’altro. Chris era… _distrutto_. È un cacciatore come lo erano quei tizi, lo sai quanto lui creda in quello che fa e quanto sia legato al proprio codice… non faceva altro che fissare i gemelli e ripetere "Sono solo dei ragazzini"…»

«Isaac?» chiese Derek secco.

Stiles alzò lo sguardo su di lui, per nulla sorpreso dall’interessamento. «Lo sai come reagisce davanti a delle torture e degli abusi. Non l’ha presa bene. Anche se dopo di ciò i suoi rapporti con i gemelli hanno cominciato lentamente ad appianarsi».

Restarono per un po’ in silenzio a fissare ognuno il proprio bicchiere vuoto, fino a quando Stiles non inspirò a fondo.

«Capite adesso perché per me loro sono _tutti_ importanti? Ognuno di noi ha fatto le proprie cazzate in passato, qualcuno ha pure _ucciso_ , ma nel giro di pochissimo tempo ne abbiamo passate davvero tante, abbiamo combattuto fianco a fianco, sono i miei fratelli e le mie sorelle, la mia famiglia e il mio branco. Ho bisogno di loro, quindi non so ancora né come né quando, ma indiscutibilmente tornerò da loro, fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio».

« _Ovvio_ » rimarcò Cora, dandogli un calcio secco alla gamba da sotto il tavolo, «ora smettila di essere così pateticamente sentimentale» e roteò gli occhi. Stiles _capì_ e accennò un sorriso.

Tutti e tre furono distratti da un mini tornado che si presentò loro alla finestra e bussò al vetro da fuori il locale: Stiles si voltò e vide che sul marciapiede c’era una bimba dal faccino rotondo e capelli castani legati in due codini che gli sorrideva mettendo in mostra i due grandi incisivi sporgenti; le sorrise e lei corse a entrare dentro la tavola calda seguita dal fratello maggiore.

«Zio Stiles!» trillò felice arrampicandosi su di lui, mentre lui stesso cercava di toglierle prima lo zainetto dalle spalle.

«Sì, sono anch’io felice di vederti, piccola» le sorrise dandole un bacio sui capelli.

«Stiles» lo salutò con un cenno della testa il fratello; il ragazzino stava fissando gli Hale con aria vagamente accusatoria.

«Questi sono Jamie e Jeremy» li presentò Stiles, «i figli di Dave» precisò subito per lasciare intendere un certo sottotesto – "Occhio che sono i figli del leader della gilda". «Ragazzi, loro sono Cora e Derek Hale».

«Lo so» biascicò Jeremy, tredici anni e una zazzera castana davanti agli occhi che urlava "sono un emo alternativo ribelle". «Papà mi ha detto del loro arrivo stamattina».

Stiles lo fissò ironico. «Spero anche che ti abbia detto di essere gentile con gli ospiti».

Lui non rispose subito, continuò a fissare gli Hale. «Vado al banco a prendere qualcosa da mangiare» e prima di voltare le spalle fece illuminare i propri occhi di giallo per pochi secondi.

«Jer!» esclamò Stiles, seccato ed esasperato. «Non si _flashano_ gli occhi agli ospiti!» lo rimproverò; lui non gli rispose. «Scusatelo» sospirò rivolgendosi a Cora e Derek, «immagino che Dave gli abbia lasciato intendere che il vostro arrivo mi ha scosso, e Jeremy pur non essendo un beta del mio branco è abbastanza protettivo nei miei confronti».

Prima però che gli Hale potessero dire qualcosa, Jamie li fissò incuriosita mordicchiandosi un labbro. «Siete anche voi fratello e sorella?» chiese.

«Sì» le rispose Cora con un sorriso.

Lei allargò il proprio sorriso mostrando le fossette. «Vi somigliate!»

L’entusiasta considerazione strappò una tenera risata a tutti e tre, poi Stiles le tirò affettuosamente i codini. «Su, vai da zia Tara a prenderti una fetta di torta!» Lei non se lo fece dire due volte.

«È anche lei un licantropo?» chiese Cora con una certa malinconia.

«No, lo è solo suo fratello» le rispose con un sospiro. «Io e loro due siamo arrivati a Silver Falls quasi insieme; Dave e suo marito li hanno adottati quando avevano cinque e dieci anni».

Derek fissò i due fratelli al banco con Tara. «L’importante è che adesso non siano soli». Il sottotesto era palese: se erano stati adottati e guardacaso Jeremy era un giovanissimo licantropo, la storia che c’era dietro e la fine dei loro veri genitori non doveva essere molto felice.

«Già» sospirò Stiles fissando il proprio orologio al polso. «Se non vi dispiace adesso dovrei andare a sbrigare delle faccende. Ci sentiamo più tardi?»

Gli rispose solo Cora, annuendo. «Certo».

Si congedarono e Stiles andò a salutare anche Tara e i bambini seduti al banco a mangiare della torta. Tara intrecciò affettuosamente le dita alle sue prima di lasciarlo andare via.

Uscito fuori, Stiles passeggiò lungo il marciapiede fino ad arrivare al SUV, ma una volta messo in moto, invece di andare a sbrigare delle commissioni come dovuto, si diresse verso la foresta e portò all’orecchio l’auricolare del cellulare; inoltrò una chiamata.

«Ehi» gli rispose subito con un mormorio affettuoso.

«Danny» sospirò Stiles stanco stringendo le mani sul volante, «ho appena finito di parlare con gli Hale…» e lasciò pure sottintendere la marea di emozioni diverse e contrastanti che gli avevano provocato certi ricordi e discuterne con loro due.

«Sono qui, Stiles» gli parlò e gli _ricordò_ lui, intuendo subito il suo bisogno di sfogarsi. «Sono qui».

  


Dave aveva incontrato Lee e sua sorella minore Angie al primo anno al college, la sera dopo una festa. Sulla strada.

Lee e Angie prima che la licantropia entrasse nelle loro vite avevano vissuto un’esistenza abbastanza normale ma un po’ fredda con i loro genitori, le cui origini giapponesi si erano un po’ perse e annacquate nel tempo nel corso delle generazioni, anche se ancora vagamente presente nei loro tratti. Quando Angie aveva solo quindici anni e Lee diciassette, erano andati a una festa segreta nella riserva cittadina, di notte; le cose non erano finite molto bene: Angie era tornata a casa Morsa.

I loro genitori si erano mostrati terrorizzati e sconvolti dalla trasformazione di Angie, del tutto incapaci di _accettarla_ o di avvicinarsi a lei senza provare paura: non potendo tollerare oltre quella situazione ingestibile, fratello e sorella avevano deciso di scappare, andando via per sempre.

Tuttora non sapevano che fine avessero fatto i loro genitori, si rifiutavano anche solo di sapere se i due avessero quantomeno provato a cercare i figli, troppo spaventati dall’avere la conferma che non avessero neanche denunciato la loro scomparsa.

Per un paio di anni Lee e Angie avevano vissuto quasi sulla strada, guadagnandosi da vivere non sempre in modo lecito e dormendo in macchina il più delle volte; spesso avevano subito attacchi da parte di altri licantropi o di cacciatori, e Lee a sua volta per difesa personale era diventato un cacciatore mettendo in riga tutte le esperienze vissute sulla propria pelle.

Entrambi prima del Morso di Angie avevano avuto zero conoscenze su tutto il mondo sovrannaturale, così per anni avevano proceduto per tentativi ed errori e le prime lune piene della ragazza erano state dei completi incubi – aveva rischiato più volte di uccidere il proprio fratello o degli sconosciuti di passaggio.

La notte in cui per caso incrociarono Dave, attirato da un ruggito – stavano affrontando un altro licantropo – fu per loro quasi una benedizione.

Lee e Angie avevano rinunciato agli studi e a costruirsi un futuro, ma Dave era un licantropo nato appartenente a una famiglia povera, piccola ma generosa che li aiutò a tornare sui binari giusti. Quando poi qualche anno dopo Dave durante una lotta all’ultimo sangue uccise un alpha, i tre misero le basi per creare un proprio branco e avviare un nuovo progetto: una comunità che accogliesse e aiutasse chi si trovasse da solo e nei guai – com’era successo a loro da giovani.

Individuarono Silver Falls come terreno fertile per il progetto e passo dopo passo costruirono la gilda.

Tre anni prima, quando Stiles si era ritrovato a doversi allontanare per forza da Beacon Hills, Deaton e la Morrell gli avevano subito esposto l’idea di farsi ospitare dalla gilda, perché di certo lì avrebbe trovato dei mentori in grado di aiutarlo e delle streghe abbastanza potenti da contenere l’indubbia furia e violenza che avrebbe manifestato durante la sua prima luna piena. Certo, in cambio il branco di Beacon Hills avrebbe dovuto offrire assoluto e indiscutibile appoggio alla gilda qualora Dave avesse avuto un nemico troppo forte da affrontare durante tutta la durata del suo alloggio, ma era l’unica soluzione possibile.

Stiles aveva salutato suo padre per telefono, dicendogli di andare a recuperare la sua jeep nella simbolica e struggente speranza di poterla un giorno riusare – l’aveva lasciata abbastanza vicina al confine dell’Oregon da far pensare che l’avesse oltrepassato, ma anche abbastanza lontano da infondere dubbi e incertezze sul suo percorso. Da quel punto in poi aveva proseguito con delle streghe amiche di Dave venute a recuperarlo, che l’avevano sedato per poi coprire le sue tracce e il suo odore in modo che il suo branco non potesse rintracciarlo.

Deaton e la Morrell avevano tagliato ogni contatto con lui, rifiutandosi di dire a Scott dove si trovasse adesso. Stiles non aveva più sentito i suoi vecchi mentori, sapeva però per certo che l’unica cosa che aveva trattenuto Scott dal cercarlo per tutti gli States come un pazzo era stato il risveglio di Danny come emissario e la conseguente chiamata del Nemeton.

Dio solo sapeva quanto la cosa lo lacerasse dentro.

Dopo la prima chiacchierata riassuntiva con gli Hale, Stiles non aveva avuto più contatti con Derek; nei giorni seguenti aveva più volte mangiato fuori con Cora chiacchierando con lei perlopiù di cose frivole, dei suoi viaggi in macchina col fratello lungo gli Stati Uniti, di quel paio di volte che erano stati in Europa e di quella volta che non era riuscita a convincere Derek ad andare in Nepal.

«Il _Nepal_?! Perché proprio il Nepal, Cora?»

«Hai mai provato a cercare immagini del Nepal con Google? È _pittoresco_ ».

Cora era salace, sarcastica e curiosa, ma anche incredibilmente paziente: si stava dimostrando molto rispettosa dei suoi tempi, non lo premeva per sapere di più della sua storia nonostante fosse visibile che morisse dalla voglia di sapere tutto e subito. Qualche volta avevano pranzato insieme al _Crossroads Diner_ per provare con cautela a stabilire un rapporto cordiale fra lei e Tara: Stiles _temeva_ che lei due sarebbero andate d’accordissimo se solo si fossero conosciute meglio, ma non poteva di certo impedire l’inevitabile. Eric era tutt’altra storia: era un tipo solitario e laconico, a occhio l’unica strada per arrivare a lui era Tara; se Tara avesse "approvato" Cora, allora lui avrebbe fatto altrettanto con una scrollata di spalle.

Non è che Eric fosse lo zerbino di Tara, tutt’altro: la ritrovata serenità nei rapporti di Tara con gli altri per Eric aveva la precedenza su tutto; gli sarebbe bastato un solo accenno di sconforto da parte di lei per escludere dal proprio mondo chi aveva osato farla sentire in quel modo, usando un’assoluta fredda e brutale indifferenza. La glacialità per Eric era un’arte.

Mentre Dave teneva d’occhio la città fra la composizione di un mazzetto di margherite di campo e la consegna di un bouquet di rose rosse, Lee s’impegnava ad appoggiarlo facendo altrettanto gestendo una palestra di pugilato e arti marziali.

Lee era un cacciatore letale, e la politica spiccia e brutale di difesa della gilda per certi versi lo rendeva più terrificante di un Argent. La sua palestra serviva non solo per aiutare gli abitanti sovrannaturali della città a trovare uno sfogo pratico al proprio stress prima che potesse creare problemi – vista la natura di molti di loro – ma anche per dargli modo di tenere sempre d’occhio il livello di aggressività repressa di tutti i membri della gilda e i suoi ospiti.

Per Stiles fin dal suo primo giorno a Silver Falls era stato un passo obbligatorio visitare la palestra: per quanto da umano avesse praticato lacrosse, l’attività fisica non era mai stato il suo forte, quindi non aveva esattamente sprizzato gioia da tutti i pori quando Dave glielo aveva imposto, ma entro poche settimane e dopo aver ascoltato il punto di vista e le motivazioni del suo nuovo mentore, Stiles aveva dovuto dargli ragione e considerare che in effetti andare in palestra lo faceva stare meglio.

Quel tardo pomeriggio si trovava proprio lì a dar pugni e calci a una sacca rossa, quando avvertì la presenza di Derek – ne riconobbe l’odore e la camminata.

Nello stesso momento in cui Derek all’improvviso bloccò la sacca, lui la colpì con un calcio secco per poi guardare Derek negli occhi rivolgendogli un piccolo ghigno con tanto di iridi rosse – sempre perché adesso poteva farlo e perché era un bastardo.

Derek roteò gli occhi e commentò la mossa atono. «Impressionante».

«Lo so» continuò a sogghignare Stiles dando un paio di pugni alla sacca, «sono ben equipaggiato _ora_ ».

«Se solo anche il tuo cervello lo fosse…»

«Ringrazia il fatto di non averti ancora detto in faccia chi è l’alpha adesso» e detto ciò prese la sacca fra i pugni guantati e avvicinò la faccia alla sua mostrandogli il migliore di quei ghigni che Scott definiva _inquietantemente oscuri_ – " _Prima_ non sorridevi mai così, Stiles". «Lo sai che i colpi bassi sono la mia specialità, solo che adesso sono più consapevole quando li scaglio, e il più delle volte _godo_ pure nel darli e non mi pento di averlo fatto. Non tentarmi, Derek».

Derek serrò la mascella e spinse la sacca verso di lui. «Ne terrò conto» biascicò fra i denti.

Stiles roteò le spalle e tornò ad allenarsi. «Mi cercavi?» gli chiese discorsivo.

«Direi che è stata più che altro una coincidenza: fin dalla sera della trattativa Dave ci ha detto che eravamo i benvenuti nella palestra del suo compagno; sono venuto a visitarla».

Stiles calciò un’altra volta la sacca e tirò sul col naso. «Penso che sia inutile che ti dica che è stato un suo modo sottile per controllare la vostra aggressività repressa, no?»

«Ovvio» gli rispose dando un pugno dall’altra parte della sacca. «Non mi aspettavo però di trovarti qui».

«Fa parte degli allenamenti a cui mi sottopongo».

«Pensavo che si svolgessero perlopiù nella foresta» ribatté Derek perplesso.

«Anche, soprattutto quelli che riguardano i sensi, ma qui ho l’opportunità di affrontare al sicuro umani cacciatori e creature sovrannaturali di vario tipo» sferrò un altro pugno. «Molte specie le ho affrontate solo da umano, questo tipo di palestra mi farà bene una volta che sarò tornato a Beacon Hills e a tutte le rogne del Nemeton».

«E i semplici umani della palestra?» indagò Derek cauto.

«Più del 75% della popolazione della città è sovrannaturale, il resto sono cacciatori e meno del 15% normali umani consapevoli della nostra esistenza: prima della venuta di Dave e Lee questa era quasi una città fantasma» terminò con un altro colpo.

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, una volta tanto colpito da qualcosa. «Hanno fatto un lavoro incredibile».

«Già, e sono anche molto protettivi nei confronti della gilda». Vide di sottecchi che Derek lo stava _squadrando_ dalla testa ai piedi, ghignò. «Derek Hale mi sta fissando?» disse con ostentata malizia, _sfottendolo apertamente_.

«Sono solo curioso di vedere bene il lavoro che Dave ha fatto con un alpha come te». _Stese al gioco_.

Lui ghignò in modo ancora più ampio e falsamente civettuolo. «Non sono il tipo di alpha che si strappa le maglie con gli artigli urlando "Ascolta il mio ruggito", al massimo lo faccio per comodità se proprio devo trasformarmi all’improvviso in un lupo, però…» e abbassò di colpo la zip della felpa vecchia e consunta che indossava, «se proprio insisti, eccomi qua» se la tolse e restò in canotta.

Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Come se in vita mia non avessi mai visto un licantropo a torso nudo».

«Ma non hai ancora visto _uno Stiles_ a torso nudo».

«Me lo risparmio, resta in canotta. _Te ne prego_ ».

«Come vuoi» scrollò le spalle e tornò a colpire la sacca.

«Quello che volevo dire prima di questo tuo piccolo show» riprese il discorso Derek, «è che per quanto il tuo corpo sia abbastanza cambiato, hai meno massa ti quanto mi fossi aspettato».

«Lo so, Dave e Lee hanno stilato di proposito un programma di allenamento adatto a me che non facesse sviluppare eccessivamente i muscoli». Aspettò che Derek colpisse la sacca dal suo lato e poi sferrò un colpo a propria volta. «Per un alpha l’aumento della massa muscolare è normale, si diventa più forti, ma nel mio caso per via del Nemeton e l’upgrade ho incassato anche qualcosa come _il doppio dei miei anni_ di esperienza e forza in più come licantropo: se non avessi seguito un programma adatto, nel giro di pochi mesi il mio istinto mi avrebbe portato ad avere un corpo come quello di Dave».

«E non ti sarebbe piaciuto» osservò Derek sicuro.

«Certo che no!» storse il naso. «Prima di iniziare ad allenarmi, Dave mi ha chiesto quale fosse l’aspetto fisico da alpha che avrei voluto avere. Sono scoppiato a ridergli in faccia in modo isterico, lui prima mi ha dato un pugno, poi mi ha spiegato che per me sarebbe stato importante piacermi quando mi sarei guardato allo specchio: non ho chiesto il Morso, non ho chiesto di _cambiare_ , una figura fisica completamente diversa dalla mia o che non mi rappresentasse più mi avrebbe lasciato disgustato e avrebbe fatto ancora più male al mio equilibrio mentale».

Derek sembrò soppesare la propria replica. «Da quel che dici Dave sembra un buon mentore».

Stiles sorrise in modo aperto. «Il migliore che potessi chiedere».

«La tua nuova forma fisica ti sta bene, comunque. In effetti non saresti stato più tu se avresti lasciato fare ai tuoi istinti».

Sorrise malinconico. «Non mi sarei piaciuto per niente, e poi» aggiunse con ironia, «non possiamo essere tutti Derek Hale o il cugino Miguel».

Derek serrò le labbra e colpì la sacca con un pugno. «Ringrazia di non avere davanti uno sterzo» lo minacciò.

Stiles scosse la testa sorridendo. «Bei tempi, eh?»

« _Favolosi_ » ribatté irritato.

«A parte ciò» sospirò Stiles, «ammetto che in questi giorni stavo giusto pensando di contattarti per discutere con te di Cora: ti ha detto che sta considerando se chiedermi o meno di entrare nel mio branco?»

«Sì». Da come Derek dilatò le narici, Stiles intuì che la questione fosse però quantomeno spinosa.

«Voglio mettere alcune cose in chiaro con te» gli disse serio e deciso.

«D’accordo» gli replicò Derek secco.

«Prima di tutto, fra le mie regole personali di alpha non c’è quella di dire di no a qualcuno solo perché un suo parente o un suo amico è contrario all’idea che entri a far parte del mio branco: non dirò di no a Cora solo perché a te non va a genio che io sia il suo alpha, né tu né io abbiamo il diritto di insultare l’intelligenza e la volontà di tua sorella».

Derek distolse lo sguardo dal suo, ma rispose «Ok». Il suo battito cardiaco non mostrò alcuna bugia.

«Se tua sorella mi chiederà di essere il suo alpha, fra i motivi che potrebbero portarmi a dirle di no ce n’è uno e uno solo che coinvolge te: siete tutto ciò che avete, tutto quello che resta della vostra famiglia, se riterrò che il mio branco non è in grado di offrirle esattamente _tutto_ quello di cui ha bisogno non mi azzarderò a spezzare il vostro legame di quasi-branco. Neanche se dovesse offrirle più della metà di quello di cui ha bisogno: o tutto o niente».

«Ok» ripeté lui.

«Vedi di non farglielo pesare».

«Ok».

«E non dare per scontato che ti riderò in faccia se mai dovessi chiedermi di entrare nel mio branco». E Derek si pietrificò restando a sguardo basso. Stiles aveva scelto di proposito di non dirgli "essere il tuo alpha", perché per Derek sarebbe stato troppo e quello non era il momento di fare il bastardo. «Ma non farlo solo per restare al fianco di Cora» aggiunse deciso. Poi, nell’attesa che gli rispondesse, riprese a prendere a pugni la sacca.

«Ok» gli disse Derek quieto infine, e Stiles inspirò a fondo sollevato. «Cora è cresciuta idealizzando molto nostra madre» aggiunse poco dopo, «un’alpha molto forte in grado di conciliare la famiglia, il lavoro e il branco».

«Sì, immaginavo che questo suo desiderio di far parte di un branco che sappia molto di famiglia derivasse da ciò» commentò.

«Non è una cosa che posso darle» scrollò le spalle, «e sia io che lei ne siamo entrambi consapevoli».

«Questo non vuol dire che non ti dispiaccia» sottolineò Stiles.

«Non vuol dire neanche che comunque smetteremo di essere fratello e sorella» inspirò a fondo. «Non lo so… Credo che comunque per noi sia terminato il tempo di viaggiare per recuperare gli anni persi e conoscere le persone che siamo diventate in assenza l’uno dell’altra: lei sta cercando la sua strada, io dovrò cercare la mia, per quanto sia patetico farlo alla mia età» storse il naso.

«Non si è mai troppo vecchi per fare delle scelte di vita, non essere ridicolo!» lo riprese Stiles con ironia. «E poi scusa, siamo seri: con tutto l’inferno che hai avuto alle calcagna fino a più o meno l’età che ha Cora adesso, come diavolo avresti mai potuto pensare di fare cose come _accasarti_ o _mettere sul serio radici da qualche parte_?!» Derek sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Dico sul serio, amico, guardiamoci in faccia: né tu né io abbiamo avuto un’adolescenza da film di teenagers alle scuole superiori, non è che non abbiamo pensato di vivere certe esperienze, è che non abbiamo avuto _neanche il fottuto tempo di provare a pensarle_!»

Derek fece una smorfia. «Non paragonare la mia adolescenza alla tua: la sola idea mi disgusta».

«Beh, entrambe sono state fatte della stessa sostanza: licantropia e omicida psicopatici. Prova a darmi torto!» Derek storse il naso, ma dopo un po’ si arrese ad annuire con un grugnito scornato. «Ecco, lo vedi! Pensa che io ho avuto così poco tempo per pensare a me stesso, che avevo deciso di prendermi un anno sabbatico dopo il diploma!»

Derek restò sorpreso. «Pensavo che saresti andato direttamente al college».

«E invece no, non sapevo cosa diavolo fare del mio futuro! Di certo non avrei mai potuto lasciare il branco a vedersela con gli attacchi-sbarra-assedi senza di me, avrei frequentato il Community College di Beacon Hills o quantomeno non avrei proseguito gli studi fuori dalla California, ma allo stesso tempo la cosa mi rattristava, non mi soddisfaceva» ammise sincero. «E in più non sapevo che corsi frequentare e più ci pensavo e più mi rendevo conto che tutto ciò che mi veniva in mente era legato alle necessità del branco e non alle mie!»

«Del tipo?»

«Entrare in Polizia, o diventare un botanico – questo per via dell’influenza che la Morrell ha avuto su di me: è una specialista delle erbe e piante letali per le creature sovrannaturali – o magari diventare un criminologo per prevenire meglio gli psicopatici che ci ronzano sempre intorno! Oppure ancora studiare informatica o ingegneria informatica e creare un mega-super bestiario online gratuitamente consultabile _per tutti i branchi del mondo e conquistare l’universo sovrannaturale conosciuto_!» gesticolò. «Avevo grandi idee, ma ce ne fosse una che non riguardasse la licantropia!» sbuffò.

«Perché la cosa ti irritava?» gli chiese Derek perplesso.

«Perché non capivo quanto stessi rispettando me stesso!» e sferrò un pugno alla sacca, frustrato. «Prendi per esempio tua madre: come hai detto tu poco fa sapeva gestire famiglia, branco e lavoro. Io nel mio futuro vedevo famiglia e branco _e come lavoro il branco_! Il branco non può essere il mio lavoro, può essere la mia fonte di ispirazione, ma non il mio lavoro! Volevo una doppia vita sociale come si deve per un emissario; prendi Deaton: veterinario di giorno, cura e ricuci licantropi di notte nel retrobottega! Lui sì che ha una vera doppia vita sana!»

Derek scosse la testa sogghignando. «È bello vedere che sei rimasto la stessa persona di una volta da cento pensieri all’ora».

«Scherzaci! Per me era una cosa seria! Lo è tuttora!»

«Ti posso dire però che dentro al negozio di fiori ti vedo benissimo».

Stiles schioccò la lingua, seccato, e gli spinse la sacca addosso. «Ha parlato Mister cliché con la giacca di pelle nera! A proposito: ce l’hai ancora?»

«Certo».

«E ne hai data una anche a Cora?»

«No, mi ci impiccherebbe».

«Non avevo dubbi a questo proposito» ironizzò, tenendo la sacca mentre Derek dall’altro lato la colpiva.

«C’è una cosa però che vorrei chiederti» gli disse Derek fra i denti dando altri pugni.

Scrollò le spalle. «Spara».

«Come mai sei così contrario a dare il Morso?»

«Vuoi la pura e semplice verità?»

«Sì».

Stiles gli rispose serio guardandolo negli occhi. «Non ho abbastanza palle da dare il Morso. Ne ho una fottuta paura».

Derek soppesò la sua risposta appoggiandosi contro la sacca. «Hai paura che non attecchisca?»

Lui provò a raggirare la domanda per evitare di dirgli la verità sulla mortalità degli emissari. «Ho paura che chi lo riceva poi se ne penta, e non voglio nemmeno usarlo come cura miracolosa per ogni male».

«Puoi pur sempre selezionare e conoscere per bene le motivazioni di chi te lo chiede, in fondo sai come scovare una bugia, mentre nell’altro caso» scrollò le spalle, «capisco il tuo dubbio morale».

«No» Stiles scosse la testa, deciso, «chi chiede il Morso non sa assolutamente _nulla_ di quello che lo aspetta dopo, a meno che non abbia trascorso un paio di anni accanto a dei licantropi, ma in quel caso chiede il Morso all’alpha del branco dei suoi cari, non a un alpha esterno e sconosciuto come me» replicò sicuro. «Per esempio io ho promesso il Morso a Eric, qualora fosse ferito mortalmente e troppo lontano da un ospedale, ma questo perché è un cacciatore cresciuto in una famiglia di cacciatori, conosce nei minimi dettagli il genere di inferno e persecuzione che dopo lo aspetterebbe, non gli negherò mai una scelta così fottutamente consapevole – e anche perché so che non sarà mai motivata da psicopatia di sorta o manie di immortalità: lo vorrebbe solo per continuare a vegliare su Tara. Ma se venisse da me qualcuno che non ha mai vissuto a stretto contatto per anni con dei licantropi? _Mai_ , non gli darei mai il Morso».

«Non puoi sapere con esattezza se si pentiranno o meno» provò a farlo ragionare Derek, «paradossalmente con gli anni potrebbe pentirsene anche uno che sa già cosa vuol dire essere un licantropo».

Stiles storse il naso. «Te l’ho detto: non ne ho le palle. Gli altri alpha facciano quello che vogliono, tanto di cappello, _io_ non me la sento di cambiare così tanto la vita di qualcuno, non mi sento forte e deciso abbastanza da assumermi una responsabilità simile».

Derek sembrò riflettere. «Potrebbe anche darsi che fra una decina di anni ti sentirai abbastanza maturo per farlo».

«Può darsi, anzi: non lo escludo. Sono ancora troppo fottutamente giovane e testa di cazzo per cambiare così la vita di qualcuno e per giunta _legarla a me_ ». Inspirò a fondo. «Non voglio deludere nessuno, non voglio essere il responsabile di scelte sbagliate e così drastiche – puoi uscire da un branco, ma non puoi uscire dalla licantropia – e non voglio nemmeno trasformarmi in una sorta di super dottore cura tutti, perché… mia madre? Aveva il cancro, ma se avesse saputo del Morso non l’avrebbe accettato, perché per quanto amasse me e mio padre abbastanza da non volerci lasciare, non ci avrebbe mai messo in pericolo grazie alla sua nuova natura. Cazzo, io stesso speravo di tenere per sempre mio padre all’oscuro di tutto per tenerlo in salvo e mi maledivo ogni notte all’idea di essere un pericolo per lui!»

«Ci sono casi e casi, Stiles» insisté cauto Derek, «c’è gente malata e troppo avida di vita, come Gerard Argent, che non merita il Morso, e altra gente malata che è disposta anche ad accettare la persecuzione dei cacciatori pur di vivere ancora e stare accanto ai propri cari. Prendi Eric: se invece di essere ferito si ammalasse, gli daresti il Morso?»

Sbuffò, ma non poteva mentirgli. «Sì, glielo darei. Ma lui _sa_ com’è».

«C’è caso e caso» gli ripeté Derek. «Posso capire che tu ti senta troppo giovane per dare il Morso, ma non lo stigmatizzare: fa parte della tua natura, adesso, non credo ti faccia bene pensare solo ai lati negativi». Stiles storse il naso. «Fra dieci anni avrai meno paura, vedrai» rincarò Derek.

Stiles gli spinse contro la sacca, e strinse anche forte i denti per evitare di rispondergli "Tu non hai aspettato dieci anni per dare il primo Morso, eh?" perché anche se era esattamente quello che stava pensando in quel momento e senza alcun filtro, Derek aveva già pagato abbastanza per ogni singolo dannato Morso che aveva dato – un beta kanima, due beta morti e un beta di cui aveva perso la fiducia – non meritava un simile colpo basso solo perché stava cercando di farlo riflettere. Non era neanche più il Derek che era stato un alpha, ormai.

Derek rispose al colpo rispedendogli indietro la sacca con una spinta. «A proposito di alpha giovani: da quel che ho capito dai tuoi racconti, Scott non ha dato il Morso a nessuno finora…» osservò.

Stiles fece una smorfia. «I primi mesi durante la luna piena aveva una gran voglia di mordicchiare, noi lo abbiamo rinchiuso per bene, ma col tempo è riuscito ad assestarsi. Ha un branco forte e prosperoso con per giunta accanto altri due alpha, non sente l’esigenza di altri beta oltre a Isaac».

«E sta ancora con Allison?» gli chiese discorsivo.

Stiles storse il naso e allargò le braccia. «Derek, mi deludi! Secondo te?»

Lui lo fissò a lungo inarcando un sopracciglio. «Da quanto tempo non stanno più insieme?»

«Ecco, questa è la domanda esatta!» sottolineò. «Per quanto sia crudo dirlo, la rinuncia alla loro innocenza ha praticamente ucciso ogni loro possibilità di ritornare insieme. Sono cambiate troppe cose, sono cambiati _loro_ … Tutta l’ingenua speranza legata al loro rapporto è stata spazzata via da bisogni e istinti più forti».

Derek sembrò sia confuso quanto stranamente dispiaciuto. «Allison però era l’ancora di Scott».

«Scott si è fatto immergere in una fottuta vasca col ghiaccio restando morto per sedici fottute ore _per sua madre_ , mica per Allison: credo che cose simili ti cambino l’ancora e anche tutte le priorità».

«La sua nuova ancora è quindi la famiglia?»

«Non esattamente, è il branco nell’eccezione famiglia&branco insieme». E fu sorpreso da una realizzazione. «È buffo il fatto che per tutti noi alpha di Beacon Hills l’ancora sia la stessa. Cioè» si spiegò meglio, «per Scott e me è famiglia&branco, per i gemelli invece la cosa per certi versi è più "poetica"». Derek lo guardò scettico. «No, dico davvero! Li ho aiutati io a individuare la via giusta, fammi finire di parlare!» sbottò. «Per Ethan è "famiglia", cioè suo fratello, Danny e Lydia; per Aiden è "branco", _tutto_ il branco, _tutti_ noi, perché Ethan ha più bisogno di supporti, Aiden invece ha più bisogno di una casa, è più territoriale». Derek non gli rivolse una faccia molto convinta, ma lui continuò la sua spiegazione. «Quando invece si fondono» gesticolò incrociando i polsi nell’atto di fusione, «hanno bisogno di una nuova ancora, perché insieme diventano qualcosa di diverso da quello che sono da singoli e quindi hanno bisogno di un supporto nuovo e in comune per restare uniti e fusi: la loro ancora diventa quindi il branco nel senso di famiglia &branco!» concluse con espressione felice e compiaciuta. «Dopo questo non avverti anche tu più amore nell’universo, Derek?»

«No» scosse la testa.

Tirò su col naso. «Peccato».

«Famiglia» esalò dopo Derek.

«Uh?» restò sorpreso Stiles.

«La mia ancora. Famiglia».

Stiles gli sorrise sincero. «Mi fa piacere sentirlo». Se dopo tutto quello che Derek aveva perso la sua ancora era quella – lui e Cora insieme – a Stiles non poteva che far davvero piacere saperlo. Anche se questo complicava le cose, qualora Cora l’avesse scelto come suo alpha…

Derek sospirò. «Quindi adesso Scott con chi sta?»

«Uh. Uhm…» Stiles ponderò bene la risposta. «Scottie ha avuto un periodo tipo Lydia dopo Jackson, ma non dopo Jackson-kanima, dopo Jackson-licantropo».

Derek lo fissò inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia. «Cioè?»

«Diciamo che "si è dato un po’ da fare": per via del Nemeton a Beacon Hills circolavano un sacco di belle ragazze, letali eh?, però belle e ricche di un certo _fascino_ » commentò scuotendo la testa, «e il nostro Scottie ovviamente non manca di fascino a sua volta, quindi ci sono state delle storielle. Ma poi si è ripreso, eh?» Derek continuò a guardarlo scettico. «Sì, sì» annuì, «si è ripreso. Ha avuto un paio di storie stabili abbastanza lunghe, sempre con creature di strana provenienza, però _stabili_ ».

Derek sospirò scuotendo la testa. «Non penso di voler sapere di preciso con chi è stato» poi tornò a guardarlo in faccia. «Isaac, come sta?» gli domandò rivolgendogli uno sguardo carico di apprensione.

«Sta… bene» assentì. «A dirla tutta adesso è lui quello che sta con Allison». Le sopracciglia di Derek tornarono a scattare verso l’alto. «E anche da un paio di anni. Sono carini insieme» commentò annuendo, «sai, hanno tutti e due quei sorrisini dolci e bellini con cui nascondono bene il loro lato _diabolico_ …»

Derek si schiarì la voce. «Sono contento però di sapere che lui adesso stia bene».

Stiles assentì. «Lo so che l’ultima discussione che avete avuto è andata clamorosamente male, Isaac me ne ha parlato».

«Non è stata una discussione» lo corresse Derek, «è stato un monologo: lui che faceva un crudo riassunto dei miei fallimenti e io che gli davo mentalmente ragione e restavo zitto».

«Il "trionfo" del dialogo e del confronto, insomma» ironizzò Stiles.

«Precisamente» sospirò stanco. «Avevo promesso a Cora di restare con lei, e l’ultima volta che ho lasciato una sorella da sola in un posto è morta. Non sapevo neanche cosa fare per salvarla _e non sapevo neanche più cosa fare di me stesso_. Col senno di poi mi rendo conto che ero perfino troppo pieno di vergogna e umiliazione per provare a contattare te e Scott per trovare i vostri genitori» alzò lo sguardo verso di lui. «Credo che alla fine rinunciare al mio stato di alpha sia stato meno eroico di quanto dice Cora: era solo normale e dovuto che ci rinunciassi, anche perché non rispecchiavo per niente il tipo di alpha che avrei voluto essere o l’alpha che erano state mamma e Laura».

Stiles provò a smorzare un po’ l’atmosfera. «Probabilmente solo le donne Hale possono essere delle alpha!»

Derek sbuffò una risata. «Beh, in effetti, considerando Peter…»

«Parli tanto dei miei cambiamenti e di quelli degli altri, ma… _guardati_ » l’indicò sorridendo ironico e un po’ sfacciato, «ridi alle mie battute e non hai ancora provato a picchiarmi!» Lui in risposta roteò gli occhi. «No, davvero, scherzi a parte: ti trovo molto più controllato, per non dire molto più sereno».

«Sono stato lontano da qualsiasi faccenda o scontro sovrannaturale per cinque anni, Stiles» sottolineò, «con ormai qualsiasi questione che riguardasse la mia famiglia e la sua sorte chiusa: ne ho avuto di tempo per digerire tutto. Negli anni a New York passati con Laura ho vissuto nel terrore che prima o poi Kate venisse a completare l’opera, ora invece non avevo più nessuno a fiatarmi sul collo, neanche Deucalion; ho ritrovato una sorella e mi è sembrato il minimo concedermi una seconda possibilità di essere un fratello. Cora dice che in questi anni ho rimuginato pure fin troppo, io penso invece di aver quanto meno capito _cosa_ mi ha portato a sbagliare. Forse sono diventato una persona migliore, _un fratello migliore_ ».

Stiles lo fissò per un lungo attimo. «Beh, tanta "positività" potrebbe uccidermi». Lui roteò di nuovo gli occhi. «Andiamo, Derek, te l’ho detto: sembri più sereno! Sei ancora il solito perenne diffidente, ma si vede che rispetto a prima hai le idee più chiare su cosa vuoi, magari non su cosa vuoi per il tuo futuro, ma su cosa vuoi _adesso_ sì, ed è un gran passo, credimi: te lo dice uno che non sapendo che corso frequentare e cosa diventare si è preso un anno sabbatico!»

Derek sospirò ironico strofinandosi il pugno guantato contro la fronte. «Gran consolazione».

Stiles gli spinse la sacca contro, ostentando offesa. «Guarda però che non sei l’unico a dare un’occhiata al fisico degli altri» decise di passare ad argomenti più leggeri, «non hai più la stessa massa che avevi da alpha, ma l’istinto mi dice che adesso hai qualcosa in più» e ammiccò in modo stupido alzando più volte le sopracciglia.

Derek sbuffò e trattenne _malissimo_ una risata. « _Resistenza_. Ho cercato di aumentare il mio livello di resistenza e la mia soglia di sopportazione del dolore fisico per compensare la perdita di forza da alpha: dopo gli ultimi scontri avuti a Beacon Hills ho pensato che avrebbe potuto diventare il mio nuovo punto di forza».

Stiles lo fissò soppesando le sue parole. «Resistenza o _sopportazione_?»

Lui e inspirò a fondo e rispose ciondolando la testa. «Entrambe le cose».

Stiles alzò lo sguardo verso la parete in fondo alla palestra: c’era un grande tabellone luminoso appeso, diviso in riquadri numerati da uno a dieci; quattro riquadri erano spenti. «Lee ha fatto costruire salette appropriate per delle lotte non proprio umane, per allenarci scontrandoci in libertà senza far male a nessuno: ogni sala però ha delle telecamera di sorveglianza per controllare che non si esageri con i colpi. Ti va un duello?» gli propose con una certa sfacciataggine e inarcando un sopracciglio.

Derek lo fissò sorpreso quanto incuriosito. «Perché no».

Gli rivolse un largo ghigno compiaciuto. «Seguimi».

Ti tolsero i guantoni e andarono verso la porta situata sotto il tabellone luminoso, che Stiles indicò. «La sala cinque è libera» gli fece cenno.

La porta dava su delle scale che portavano al livello sotterraneo della palestra, li erano state costruite delle stanze assolutamente sicure e blindate, controllate con telecamere dall’interno affinché nessun cliente della palestra ne approfittasse per fare volutamente del male a qualcuno e per assicurarsi che nessuno perdesse il controllo durante la lotta. Si fermarono alla reception dove trovarono Logan, uno dei beta di Dave, firmarono un foglio per attestare la loro presenza e identità e si assicurarono la stanza a cui lui li accompagnò di persona.

La sala era totalmente vuota e senza finestre, di un colore neutrale e con le pareti e il pavimento del tutto rivestiti di gomma morbida.

Stiles ghignò mentre fissava Derek osservare l’ambiente. «Dà la _magnifica_ impressione di stare dentro la cella di un manicomio, vero?» Si tolse le scarpe e i calzini; Derek notò il suo gesto e l’imitò.

«In effetti» ghignò a propria volta. «Suppongo però che sia un’ulteriore misura di sicurezza per non farsi male».

Gli annuì. «Quelli come noi non possono di certo allenarsi in posti normali. Dave fin dall’inizio mi ha portato qui per farmi abituare a scontrarmi con i cacciatori con la mia nuova forza, e anche per darmi l’opportunità di misurarmi con altri esseri presenti nella gilda».

«Mi sembra un’idea ben strutturata e realizzata» e smise di guardarsi intorno. «Le regole di questo duello?»

Stiles ghignò di nuovo e roteò le spalle. «Non è all’ultimo sangue, quindi niente colpi che possono provocare ferite profonde o permanenti. Niente sforzi o spinte per ottenere una Sottomissione. Trasformati o no?» lasciò a lui la scelta.

«Diciamo parzialmente?»

Fece scattare gli artigli. «Solo artigli e zanne?» propose.

«Ci sto».

Stiles gli sorrise furbo. «Credo però che ti stuzzichi l’idea di affrontarmi da lupo».

Derek gli sorrise allo stesso modo. «Da adulto non ho mai avuto l’occasione di scontrarmi con un alpha con questa peculiare capacità, non farmene una colpa se ho voglia di provarci».

«Più in là potrei soddisfarti. Sei pronto?» Gli occhi gli si illuminarono di rosso, Derek gli rispose subito rivolgendo le iridi celeste brillante verso le sue. «Fatti sotto». Non se lo fece ripetere.

Per fortuna le salette erano anche insonorizzate, altrimenti l’eco dei ruggiti e delle urla belluine sarebbe risuonato per tutta la città.

Derek era un beta, ma anche se perfino da alpha era stato di sicuro meno forte di Dave, era più forte degli altri beta con cui finora Stiles si era allenato e vista la giovane età aveva i riflessi più pronti rispetto a Dave; ma era anche meno agile di Tara – Stiles pensò che forse l’agilità era un’abilità più propria di Cora, avrebbe dovuto proporre un duello anche a lei, per testarla.

Entro pochi minuti si erano già scagliati contro le pareti più volte e ognuno di loro aveva delle macchie di sangue addosso; i ruggiti di frustrazione o di attacco, però, li esaltavano ancora di più.

Stiles lo prese in pieno con un calcio su un fianco spingendolo indietro. «Qualche mese fa finalmente Ethan e Danny hanno potuto farmi visita senza che io li aggredissi» gli disse col fiatone e sorridendo compiaciuto. «Hai idea di quanto io ed Ethan ce la siamo spassata qui dentro?»

«Immagino» gli replicò Derek fra i denti, scattando di nuovo in piedi e riattaccandolo.

«Dio, gliene dovevo _così tante_! Ce ne siamo date allegramente di santa ragione!» Lo colpì di nuovo, stavolta sotto la mascella. «Anche se non vedo l’ora di scontrarmi con Scott: a lui gliene devo di più da più tempo, da quando eravamo piccoli e mi rubava le patatine al fast food!» rise.

«L’amicizia fraterna va sempre cementata con della sana violenza».

« _Sempre_ » e detto ciò Stiles riuscì a inchiodare Derek al muro; ghignò soddisfatto. « _Dio_ , hai idea da quanto tempo sognavo questo momento?» Lo sbatté di nuovo contro la parete tenendogli le mani sul collo e la spalla.

Derek strinse i denti ma rise. «Dillo che mi hai chiesto di venire qui pensando proprio questo».

«Ovvio! Finalmente si sono invertiti i ruoli!» Lo lasciò andare e fece un passo indietro, invitandolo in modo sfacciato a venire a colpirlo; Derek l’attaccò di nuovo, ringhiando. Per poi finire con la schiena a terra una mossa e mezza dopo.

Stiles gli premette il braccio contro il collo. «Stavolta la vittoria e la soddisfazione è mia, amico». Derek grugnì, lui distolse il braccio e poi gli porse la mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi. «C’è una sala aperta a tutti per pulirsi e medicarsi, vieni con me» l’informò aprendo la porta.

I graffi che si erano fatti a vicenda erano leggeri anche se sanguinanti: si lavarono a dei lavelli d’acciaio e si disinfettarono.

Stiles gli passò della garza e dello scotch carta. «Tieni, i tuoi impiegheranno un po’ di più a richiudersi perché te li ho fatti _io_ » e nascose male un sorrisetto.

« _Grazie_ » gli rispose Derek sarcastico.

Stiles prese da uno scaffale una maglia bianca e pulita dal mucchio ordinato di quelle che offriva la palestra ai clienti, gliela lanciò addosso. «Non uscire da qui sporco di sangue: non è ancora Halloween, e anche se siamo nella città di una gilda è poco fine andare in giro conciati così» lo prese in giro, prendendo una maglia anche per sé.

Derek sbuffò ma accettò l’offerta. «Ti alleni spesso qui con i tuoi beta?»

Scrollò le spalle. «È difficile ritrovarci qui tutti insieme: Tara viene più raramente, e di solito se lo fa è stressata o si sente sotto pressione; io vengo spesso, ma Eric molto più di me – soffre di una patologia cronica, ha difficoltà a mantenersi in forma».

Derek aggrottò la fronte. «Penso sia dura, considerando che è un cacciatore».

Stiles fece una smorfia e decise di abbassare un po’ la guardia. «È affetto da Tiroidite di Hashimoto evoluta in ipotiroidismo» spiegò, «quindi ha pure problemi a prendere la mira perché gli provoca anche un leggero tremore alle mani, insieme a un mucchio di altre cose non molto ideali per un cacciatore; spara solo a breve distanza e con armi comode e a canna corta». Dopo qualche secondo aggiunse anche «Mi fido però delle sue mani e della sua certezza quando decide di sparare».

«È questo il motivo per cui col tempo è andato in rotta con la sua famiglia?» ipotizzò Derek.

«Beh, suo padre non è mai stato molto felice del fatto che un suo erede fosse impossibilitato a essere perfetto: Eric ha il metabolismo del tutto andato, spesso gli mancano le forze e si stanca facilmente, dorme un po’ più del normale e le volte che non sente tanto bisogno di dormire soffre invece d’insonnia; immagina come sarebbe stato Gerard Argent se Chris fosse stato così».

Derek fece una smorfia. «A quanto pare essere disturbati è la prerogativa delle famiglie di cacciatori».

«Parliamoci chiaro» insinuò Stiles, «del resto quale persona sana di mente deciderebbe di investire il proprio futuro nella caccia a letali creature della notte fino a farne un’impresa di famiglia?» Inspirò a fondo. «Anche se, tornando a parlare di Eric, non è stato questo il motivo per cui è stato ripudiato».

Derek camminò al suo fianco mentre tornavano in palestra. «Una volta hai accennato al fatto che se mai ti ritrovassi davanti la sua famiglia, non potresti fare a meno di pensare a uno e cento modi per sterminarla» osservò a bassa voce.

Stiles gli rivolse il suo ghigno oscuro. «Fidati di me: la prima cosa che farò quando tornerò a Beacon Hills con i ragazzi sarà chiedere a Danny di avviare una meravigliosa ricerca a tappeto con mezzi informatici illegali per trovare ogni prova di omicidio e detenzione di armi illecite che potrebbe mandare tutta quella fottuta famiglia dritto nelle fauci dell’FBI. E se qualcuno di loro finirà nel braccio della morte… non sarà un mio problema».

«Sei abbastanza paziente da fidarti della giustizia umana» osservò Derek atono.

Stiles gli replicò sullo stesso tono. «Ma potrei uccidere per la mia famiglia. L’ho già fatto una volta» gli ricordò. Sostennero lo sguardo per un lungo attimo, poi s’incamminarono verso la sacca e ripresero i guantoni.

«Incontrerai Cora, domani?» gli chiese Derek.

«Come sempre, ormai» scrollò le spalle.

«Potrei venire anch’io».

  


Stiles non aveva molto tempo libero da dedicare agli hobby, perché era raro che Dave non lo trascinasse ad allenarsi quando non lavorava – vista la sua situazione in effetti non è che potesse dargli torto o obiettare apertamente – tuttavia dedicarsi alla peculiare flora della foresta di Silver Falls per dare il suo appoggio al branco di Beacon Hills come specialista in erbe era abbastanza divertente da poterlo considerare un piacevole passatempo più che un compito vero e proprio, soprattutto considerando il numero di volte che si perdeva a fare ricerche e prendere appunti davanti a una pianta, seduto a terra in mezzo alle foglie secche con il tablet sulle ginocchia – la curiosità lo spingeva a essere un pozzo senza fondo avido di notizie e informazioni. La sua nuova natura, tra l’altro, gli aveva dato un nuovo livello di sopportazione fisica alle posizioni scomode e alle intemperie, per non parlare della visione notturna, quindi certe volte dimenticava perfino che fosse ora di cena e Tara era costretta a ululare più volte arrabbiata per dirgli di riportare le chiappe a casa che era pronto in tavola.

A Silver Falls crescevano piante che Danny avrebbe dovuto richiedere e _pagare_ per averle per il branco, a Stiles non dispiaceva procurargliele gratuitamente con qualche contorno extra; mandare a Ethan e Danny un pacco mensile di erbe era diventata una piacevole abitudine.

Aveva dato appuntamento a Cora e Derek nella foresta, dando loro solo delle vaghe indicazioni perché tanto avrebbero rintracciato subito il suo odore fra gli alberi, e infatti finirono per incontrarsi a metà strada.

«Devo supporre che tu abbia scelto di darti alla botanica, oggi?» ironizzò Cora quando dal nulla – o quasi – saltò davanti a lui provenendo dalla sua sinistra.

Le rivolse un sorrisetto. «Più o meno» e fece loro cenno di seguirlo. «Non mi dispiace dare una mano a Danny raccogliendo un po’ di roba che qui si trova facilmente».

«Che tipo di emissario è Danny?» gli chiese Cora – Derek si stava limitando a fissare minaccioso e cupo ogni albero del posto, o forse ogni scoiattolo, come se da un momento all’altro potessero osare fare una mossa per ucciderlo.

«Parla molto, ma molto meno di me e presta più a ascolto – anche se io ascoltavo di meno e osservavo di più. Io facevo abbassare la cresta ai ragazzi con del sarcasmo o dei colpi bassi, lui con dei sorrisi da stronzo e con dei gesti plateali con cui dimostra come loro stanno perdendo la testa e hanno torto e lui invece è un genio e ha ragione» riassunse compiaciuto. «Siamo due tipi diversi di bastardi» scrollò le spalle. «E sappiamo proteggere il branco in modo diverso».

Derek gli rivolse un’occhiata di sottecchi. «Ha rimesso totalmente in uso le sue abilità da hacker?»

«Puoi scommetterci gli artigli!» rise scuotendo la testa. «Il padre di Scott è un agente dell’FBI, lo sapevi?»

Lui aggrottò la fronte, sorpreso. «No».

«Beh, adesso lo sai. È tornato in città e da dopo il caso della Black non ci ha dato tregua. Sospetta di noi, crede che stiamo nascondendo qualcosa, ma in un’ultima battuta finisce sempre col fare la figura dell’Ispettore Zenigata con Lupin!»

«Danny lo depista infiltrandosi nei server dell’FBI?» provò a intuire Derek.

«All’inizio no: Danny non ha saputo di noi fino a quando non ho ricevuto il Morso» e fece una smorfia. «A un certo punto tutti pensavamo che ormai Ethan non gli avrebbe più detto la verità e l’avrebbe lasciato andare via, a Berkeley alla Cal, ma poi è stato attaccato, io sono stato Morso e…» deglutì a vuoto, «le cose sono andate… _come sono andate_ ».

«Quindi prima di lui come coprivate le vostre tracce?» chiese Derek.

«Ci aiutava mio padre, mentre Melissa ci aiutava a coprire o deviare i testimoni finiti all’ospedale, e ovviamente la cosa ha creato qualche casino e… _una sorta di triangolo_ fra mio padre e i genitori di Scott» disse fra i denti e con imbarazzo – Derek inarcò le sopracciglia, incredulo e scettico, «ma poi è subentrato Danny e le cose si sono messe meglio».

«Per la gioia dell’FBI» sottolineò Cora sarcastica.

Stiles ghignò. «Danny è un fottuto genio. Io coprivo le tracce lasciate del branco con le mie "chiacchiere": so come deviare ogni tipo di discorso scomodo, come infastidire a morte chi ci pone troppe domande, come passare da un argomento all’altro fino a far dimenticare a qualcuno _perché_ ha iniziato a parlare con me. Il branco sapeva sempre con certezza che avrei trovato il modo giusto di custodire i loro segreti, _il nostro segreto_ » sorrise nostalgico. «Danny usa altre tecniche e ha uno stile diverso dal mio, ma il risultato è lo stesso: io ero un druido e una sorta di mentalista con l’hobby dell’Erboristeria, lui è un druido hacker e cracker con l’hobby del mentalismo».

Derek sogghignò scuotendo la testa. «Scommetto che non c’è più un posto di cui non abbiate la mappa dei sistemi di sicurezza».

«Offendi Danny se pensi che il suo supporto al branco si riduca solo all’essere un criminale informatico» si finse oltraggiato. «Ha rivoluzionato il nostro modo di intendere, leggere e scrivere un bestiario! Adesso abbiamo una sorta di Pokédex: il Bestiarédex!» gesticolò teatrale e compiaciuto.

Cora e Derek lo fissarono, non erano affatto colpiti. Stiles lo trovò offensivo.

Sbuffò. «All’apparenza sono dei normali tablet, ok? Ma non lo sono affatto» spiegò Stiles. «Ne abbiamo uno ciascuno, ne hanno uno anche Tara ed Eric, e ognuno è protetto da una doppia password: una comunitaria che vale per tutto il branco, e una personale. Una volta inserite le password si ha accesso al bestiario che abbiamo messo su unendo tutto quello che abbiamo letto negli annali e bestiari degli Argent alle nostre personali scoperte ed esperienze avute "grazie" alle bestie attirate dal Nemeton».

Cora sembrò finalmente colpita. «Con tanto di motore di ricerca?»

«Esatto!» l’indicò trionfante. «Un motore di ricerca in un mega bestiario che possiamo aggiornare in tempo reale perché _tutti_ ne hanno sempre accesso! Grazie alla possibilità di poterlo aggiornare in tempo reale possiamo utilizzarlo pure come rete segreta di comunicazione e raggirare l’FBI quando spia le nostre telefonate! Ve l’ho detto che Danny è un genio!» ghignò come un maniaco. « _Il Bestiarédex è il futuro_!»

Derek era ancora scettico. «Mi sembra un po’ troppo pazzesco e azzardato».

Stiles storse il naso. «Questo perché come al solito sei un uomo di poca fede!» sospirò. «Fermiamoci, siamo arrivati» indicò un cespuglio con dei fiori violacei.

Cora incuriosita s’inginocchiò davanti al cespuglio. «Di che si tratta?»

«Non stargli così vicino, Wonder Girl» la ammonì Stiles ironico, «potrebbe farti male agli occhi». Aprì il borsone sportivo che aveva con sé, prese un paio di occhialoni protettivi di plastica trasparente e glieli lanciò; lei li prese al volo e li indossò perplessa.

«Cosa potrebbe farmi di preciso?» gli chiese Cora.

«Niente di troppo invasivo o dannoso, puoi perfino toccare i fiori senza bruciarti o soffrire di prurito, ma potrebbe irritarti gli occhi facendoti piangere tanto. _Davvero tanto_ » le spiegò, indossando un paio di guanti da giardinaggio e una cintura da lavoro di cuoio piena di attrezzi – coltellini, pinzette, cesoie di varie dimensioni e una piccola lente d’ingrandimento. Prese un paio di occhialoni per sé e una busta di plastica con chiusura ermetica per conservare i rametti colti e poi si inginocchiò accanto a Cora.

«A cosa serve?» gli domandò lei dubbiosa. «Ci fate dei lacrimogeni per licantropi?» provò a indovinare.

«Non solo!» sorrise iniziando a tagliuzzare la pianta. «È l’ingrediente principale di un collirio di mia invenzione: colora di giallo le iridi rosse di un alpha, facendo così passare per beta chi lo usa».

Derek, come al solito, non era colpito dalla cosa. «Come può essere utile un trucco simile?»

Stiles schioccò la lingua, infastidito. «Se devi attaccare qualcuno, carichi allo stesso modo sia che si tratti di un alpha sia che si tratti di un beta?»

«No».

«Appunto» e vide Cora ridere sotto i baffi.

Derek storse il naso. «È un trucco da quattro soldi».

«Ma è pur sempre un trucco e ogni trucco è un’arma. Osa dire il contrario!» lo sfidò ghignando. In risposta ottenne solo un grugnito.

Cora continuò a ridere. «Non so se riuscirei mai a stare da sola nella stessa stanza con te e Danny senza aver voglia di uccidervi».

«Oh, non credo che non penseresti di farci fuori, ma per ogni tuo pensiero omicida al minuto noi progetteremmo almeno due modi per difenderci irritandoti. _Al secondo_ ».

«Potremmo divertirci un sacco a provarci» rincarò lei.

«Già» sospirò nostalgico fermandosi dal lavorare. «Danny è un genio e una gran brava persona. Mi manca parlare con lui dal vivo». Lui e Cora si scambiarono degli sguardi pieni di comprensione, l’atmosfera si fece più pesante intorno a loro, ma non soffocante.

«Hai detto che lui è stato attaccato e dopo tu sei stato Morso» osservò Cora neutrale e discorsiva, «entrambe le cose sono successe la stessa sera?» intuì.

Invece di risponderle, Stiles si ritrovò a blaterale una quasi confessione piena di emozioni contrastanti. «Ho salvato la vita a Danny, ma in cambio ho ricevuto il Morso e lui si sente in colpa. Ethan non è riuscito a trattenere l’alpha che mi aveva Morso affinché io la uccidessi e, nella remota possibilità, ottenessi la Cura: lei si è sparata e anche lui si sente in colpa. Non so se riuscirò mai a dimenticare la faccia che hanno fatto quella sera Danny ed Ethan quando è iniziato a colarmi del liquido nero dal naso…» Si sedette in modo scomposto a terra, allontanandosi dalla pianta e sbuffando, si tolse i guanti e si alzò gli occhiali sulla fronte. «Dopo sono scappato con la moto di Ethan» rise isterico, «e non gli ho mai chiesto scusa per aver guidato _la sua piccola_!»

Derek si sedette poco lontano da lui. «La moto che usi, è quella di Ethan» osservò sicuro.

Gli annuì tirando su col naso. «Me l’ha mandata quando sono finalmente riuscito a trasformarmi in lupo alla mia settima luna piena. Gli ho raccontato di quanto mi piacesse correre forte ora, me l’ha regalata senza prima chiedermi se la volessi. L’ho tenuta, se gliel’avessi rispedita indietro gli avrei fatto più male di tutte le volte che mi parla e realizza che non è riuscito a curarmi».

Cora si spostò verso di lui; gli tolse gli occhialoni, spettinandolo accidentalmente, e gli appiattì i capelli sulla fronte con un gesto scherzoso e affettuoso insieme. «Una volta portavi il ciuffo sparato in aria, sembri più maturo con i capelli così: ti sei dato un tono» lo prese in giro. «Approvo questo tuo nuovo look».

Stiles abbozzò un sorriso a sguardo a basso. «Nella storia c’è stato un solo super alpha adolescente, ed è stato Scott: non potevo mantenere la faccetta da ragazzino, così ho cambiato pettinatura» scrollò le spalle e tirò su col naso.

Derek prese un rametto d’albero che si trovava a terra e iniziò a giocherellarci, evitando di guardare in faccia Stiles. «Ti va di raccontarci come sei stato Morso?» Fu quasi una proposta, un invito, non glielo chiese petulante o con l’ansia di sapere subito ogni cosa – com’era stata la prima volta che avevano parlato di cos’era successo col Nemeton dopo che avevano lasciato Beacon Hills.

Stiles annuì e schioccò la lingua. «Ok, ma vi avverto: è una storia ricca di bizzarrie».

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Ci sono abituato».

«Ed inizia con due psicopatici che arrivano a Beacon Hills».

«Sono abituato anche a questo». Tutti e tre scoppiarono a ridere isterici.

Stiles si passò il dorso della mano sotto il naso e cominciò a raccontare. «Come avrete già intuito dalle prime banshee, non era raro che qualcuno volesse offrire un sacrificio al Nemeton per avere abbastanza potere da compiere un genocidio a sfondo razziale, ma la novità di questa volta è che si trattava di una coppia di puristi del sangue, un sorta di Mangiamorte, come in Harry Potter, avete presente?» Derek aggrottò la fronte, Cora fece cenno di sì – perché Cora era la migliore.

«Insomma» proseguì Stiles, «ci siamo ritrovati ad avere a che fare con una sorta di Bellatrix e Rodolphus Lestrange» tirò su col naso. «Si chiamavano Marion e Adam Harper, appartenevano a una vecchia famiglia di licantropi nati: ho provato a ricostruire il loro albero genealogico, nelle loro famiglie tutti quelli che hanno sposato un umano o un licantropo morso sono stati ripudiati e perseguitati, i nati umani invece venivano _uccisi alla nascita_ ».

Derek serrò la mascella. «Degli estremisti maniaci del sangue puro».

Stiles assentì. «Proprio così».

«Volevano sterminare i licantropi morsi?» ipotizzò Derek sicuro.

«Veramente il loro progetto era molto più ambizioso» e gesticolò nervoso. «Una volta eliminati noi avrebbero offerto al Nemeton un sacrificio abbastanza grande e pretenzioso – leggasi cruento e sanguinolento – in modo tale da essere eletti suoi nuovi guardiani, e poi con l’upgrade ottenuto avrebbero tentato di studiare e creare un rito con cui trasformare il Morso degli alpha in una sorta di presa per la schiavitù: non ci sarebbero stati mai più dei beta, solo umani schiavi, il Morso avrebbe obbligato all’obbedienza».

Cora gli rivolse una faccia sconvolta e spaventata. «È possibile fare una cosa del genere?!»

«Non ne avevamo assoluta certezza né noi né loro, ma di sicuro stavano facendo delle ricerche e degli studi e lo credevano _possibile_ , e credetemi: da quel che gli ho visto fare, non sono del tutto sicuro di poter dire che per loro fosse un’impresa impossibile… Perfino Deucalion era preoccupato delle loro mosse».

Derek lo fissò perplesso. «Per esempio cos’hanno fatto quei due?»

«Hanno preso delle normali, carine e pucciose gru e le hanno trasformate in fottuti mostri infernali, una sorta di via di mezzo fra mini drago e pterodattili!» allargò le braccia accennando alle ali. «Gli Harper appartenevano a delle famiglie molto antiche dalle origini oscure e incerte, hanno avuto dei darach e delle streghe come emissari, e il potere delle streghe è più inquietante di quello dei druidi: noi drudi traiamo la nostra forza dalla Natura e ci fidiamo di essa e dell’Equilibrio e non operiamo per distorcere ciò che è naturale, perfino un darach quando opera a modo suo lo fa in nome dell’Equilibrio, ma una strega _no_. Le streghe fanno incantesimi e pozioni per _distorcere_ il tempo e la materia, non sono tutte malvagie, ma il modo in cui operano è comunque oscuro perché contro Natura».

Derek assentì intuendo il prossimo passo. «C’erano reali possibilità che in un prossimo futuro raccogliessero abbastanza materiale e conoscenze da cambiare e distorcere la natura del Morso».

«Già» ribatté Stiles, «e quanti alpha si sarebbero messi in fila davanti a loro per ottenere quanti schiavi umani desiderati?»

«Forse molti di più di quanti possiamo immaginare» ammise Derek cupo.

«La situazione non era per niente promettente» sospirò Stiles stanco, «e loro erano degli psicopatici ma anche degli stratega attenti e precisi: il primo loro attacco non fu mirato a ucciderci, ma indebolirci».

«Cosa vi hanno fatto?» stavolta il tono di Derek oltre che cupo fu minaccioso.

«Per prima si sono concentrati su Lydia, sia per fini strategici sia per piacere personale: lei è un abominio, un’impurità secondo la loro filosofia, un errore degli alpha da eliminare, ma sapevano che al pieno del suo potere non avrebbero mai avuto una chance contro di lei… così l’hanno attaccata con l’obiettivo massimo di arrivarle abbastanza vicino da somministrarle un cocktail batterico micidiale e fulmineo: le hanno messo KO la gola, non ha potuto più urlare».

«Così sarebbe stato più facile ucciderla al secondo attacco» osservò Derek.

«Precisamente: Lydia è la nostra Black Canary personale, col tempo si è esercitata abbastanza da far del male in modo preciso a un singolo licantropo fra quelli che ha davanti a sé, loro due non avrebbero mai potuto metterle le mani addosso se prima non l’avessero privata della sua arma, e noi senza di lei saremmo stati più deboli».

«L’hanno fatta ammalare e vi hanno teso una trappola?»

«Già» si grattò la testa, «non abbiamo capito subito che per loro era un’impurità da eliminare, credevamo che avessero deciso semplicemente di metterla fuori gioco e magari più in là… catturarla e renderla loro schiava? Farne la loro banshee ammazzando Peter? Le ipotesi erano tante e loro troppo folli per essere prevedibili… e noi troppo stanchi dal loro assedio per pensare in modo lucido».

«Ve ne siete resi conto troppo tardi…» riassunse Derek atono.

Stiles assentì mogio. «Quella sera eravamo nella riserva di Beacon Hills a dare la caccia ai loro fottuti pterodattili demoniaci, volevamo essere noi a infliggere un danno che eliminasse un loro supporto, stavolta… ma le cose sono andate fottutamente male».

Cora picchiettò il piede contro la sua caviglia. «Però nessuno di voi è morto, e tu li hai uccisi _entrambi_ ».

«In modo poco glorioso» precisò Stiles, «e _accidentale_ e uno di loro l’ho fatto fuori indirettamente, ma… sì, tutto sommato sì». Accennarono tutti e tre dei sorrisi bonari.

Cora spinse la propria spalla contro la sua. «Penso che sia arrivata proprio ora che tu ci racconti questa storia».

«Ok, ma io ve lo dico: potrei impiegarci _giorni_ , lo sapete quanto blatero, ed è dannatamente _patetica_ » e iniziò a raccontare.

  


_Tre anni prima,_

_Beacon Hills, California_

Deucalion, dopo che Scott e Derek l’avevano lasciato andare, aveva ripreso a delirare riguardo le sue "visioni di pace", ma con circa il 70% di violenza e imposizione in più – per non parlare del 100% di vista in più.

Era pur sempre un uomo dalla grande conoscenza del mondo sovrannaturale, uno stratega abile dalla mente flessibile e che in passato, quando aveva avuto un branco normale, aveva girato tutto il mondo intrecciando varie alleanze e stabilendo dei rapporti pacifici con moltissime famiglie: in un certo senso era una fonte valida se si voleva ottenere un’informazione.

Quando Deucalion aveva saputo dei guai che stavano avendo a Beacon Hills per via del Nemeton attivo, aveva subito contattato Scott dicendogli che era disposto a offrirgli il suo aiuto: nel corso degli anni Deucalion aveva sviluppato una sterminata rete di informatori, avrebbe saputo _sempre_ quando negli States un branco o qualsiasi altra creatura avrebbe progettato qualcosa di grosso marciando verso il Nemeton, si era detto disponibile a fornire loro in anticipo ogni dovuta informazione "in nome della pace".

All’inizio erano stati scettici, ma dopo un paio di volte in cui effettivamente grazie ai suoi avvertimenti erano riusciti a salvarsi la pelle, avevano capito che ormai Deucalion non era più lo psicopatico di una volta, era diventato un tipo di psicopatico tutto nuovo, cioè uno che godeva della sensazione di onnipotenza che derivava dal sapere sempre tutto, compresi i cazzi loro, avendo così in mano il destino di tutti i branchi degli Stati Uniti. Era diventato il demoniaco paciere degli States, il lupesco guardiano della dannazione.

_Il Gesù dei licantropi._

Quella sera Stiles si trovava in camera sua, davanti al computer a guardare delle scansioni che gli aveva inviato proprio Deucalion. Erano pagine di libri molto vecchi, alcuni scritte in latino antico, altri in un inglese abbastanza vecchio da provocare il mal di testa solo a leggerlo. Facevano parte della ricerca degli Harper, una ricerca portata avanti di generazione in generazione, uno studio lungo _secoli_.

Deucalion era riuscito ad avvisarli del loro arrivo a Beacon Hills con quasi un mese di anticipo, ma neanche un anno di tempo sarebbe stato sufficiente a prepararli almeno mentalmente all’inferno che si stava stendendo davanti a loro.

Gli Harper volevano cambiare la natura del Morso. Deucalion pensava che forse, se fossero riusciti ad arrivare al Nemeton, entro la prossima generazione ci sarebbe riusciti.

Stiles respirò a fondo stringendo le labbra e massaggiandosi la fronte, stirò la schiena all’indietro facendo scricchiolare la sedia. Lui e Lydia ne avevano di lavoro di traduzione da fare, e velocemente.

Il suo cellulare vibrò e per poco non cadde dalla scrivania, Stiles lo prese al volo e lo portò all’orecchio dopo aver letto con una breve occhiata chi lo stesse chiamando.

«Ehi, Duke» rispose stanco ma sarcastico.

«Devo supporre dal tuo tono che hai già visionato le scansioni che ti ho mandato?» ribatté Deucalion altrettanto sarcastico.

«Già… Grazie per le annotazioni, comunque» aggiunse atono. «Quindi io devo supporre che tu sia riuscito a entrare nell’enorme, inquietante e vecchissima magione del branco degli Harper impadronendoti della loro biblioteca?»

«Li ho uccisi tutti» fu la laconica risposta. «Eliminateli pure, nessun familiare verrà da voi reclamando vendetta».

Stiles deglutì a stento immaginando del sangue gocciolare dalle dita di Deucalion mentre sullo sfondo si stendeva un vecchio cancello nero cigolante. «È bello sapere di poter sempre contare su di te, Duke» commentò con la bocca asciutta.

«La loro biblioteca è antica e impressionante» osservò Deucalion, «alcuni tomi sono in lingue che nemmeno io conosco, ma non metto in dubbio che qualcun altro potrebbe utilizzarli, quindi la mia domanda è: facciamo in modo che non li legga mai più nessuno, o facciamo in modo di essere solo noi a essere a conoscenza della loro esistenza? Li brucio o ve li consegno?»

Stiles ponderò la risposta tamburellando un evidenziatore contro la scrivania. «Inviaceli, Duke. So che non ti fidi degli emissari come me, e io non mi fido di te, ma entrambi siamo abbastanza onesti da ammettere di avere una perenne sete di conoscenza e una curiosità verso tutto ciò che è nuovo e diverso da noi talmente forte che prima o poi potrebbe anche portarci a essere uccisi» sogghignò; Deucalion era un fottuto _collezionista_. «Li terrò al sicuro anche per te». Lo sentì ghignare a sua volta.

«Bene, farò in modo che arrivino da Marin e suo fratello entro domani sera. Ah, un’altra cosa, Stiles» lo richiamò. «A proposito di restare uccisi… credo di aver trovato una soluzione al problema di cui ti avevo parlato qualche tempo fa».

Stiles inspirò a fondo, rassegnato al peggio: sapeva che Deucalion stava cercando una soluzione alla probabilità che qualcuno trovasse il modo di ucciderlo assorbendo il suo sterminato e pauroso potere di alpha. In tutta onestà, Scott e Derek non l’avevano ucciso proprio per questo, per paura di assorbire accidentalmente cotanta mostruosità come Deucalion stesso in passato aveva assorbito il potere dei propri beta e di altri alpha come Ennis, e Stiles doveva ammettere che era inquietante la prospettiva che qualcuno riuscisse nell’impresa.

Deucalion era troppo il Gesù dei licantropi per permettere che uno squilibrato random ottenesse così tanta forza, ma anche troppo diabolicamente narcisista per lasciare che qualcuno ottenesse l’esatta copia di ciò che aveva: anche un Demone Lupo poteva avere i suoi dilemmi.

«Davvero?» sospirò Stiles sempre più stanco.

«Sono venuto a contatto con delle streghe portentose durante questo mio ultimo viaggio…»

«Ah-ah» assentì facendogli segno di continuare pure a parlare.

«Mi hanno suggerito di fare in modo che il mio potere vada a qualcuno di già designato con un incantesimo, se mai venissi ucciso da un altro licantropo».

«Mi sembra un’ottima soluzione» commentò asciutto.

«Ma penso che farò anche in modo che la mia forza venga equamente divisa fra più eredi, in modo tale che non si _creino degli squilibri_ » insinuò, mascherando il proprio narcisismo ed egoismo.

Stiles smise di giocherellare con l’evidenziatore e divenne di colpo serio. «E questi tuoi eredi designati devono avere delle caratteristiche particolari?» indagò sapendo già dove sarebbe andato a parare.

«Devono essere degli alpha».

Stiles sorrise amaro e sarcastico scuotendo la testa. «Non puoi dare il tuo potere a Scott e i gemelli, Duke! Hanno già abbastanza rogne!»

«Sarà diviso in tre parti uguali, non arrecherà loro un disturbo iniziale talmente forte da destabilizzare il loro equilibrio mentale, te lo garantisco, Stiles» insisté.

«Per quanto si tratti di una semplice fetta e non di tutta la torta» ribatté lui, «stiamo pur sempre parlando del _tuo_ potere: sei in grado di scatenare dei _fottuti fulmini a comando_ , Duke! Quanto cazzo potrà essere grande anche una sola fetta?!»

«Non avranno alcun problema a restare stabili» ripeté convinto e _cocciuto_ , «e comunque stiamo parlando nella _remota possibilità_ che io venga ucciso».

«Seh» gesticolò come a mandarlo a quel paese, tanto non poteva vederlo.

«Ethan e Aiden sono tutto quello che resta del mio ultimo branco, e Scott è l’ultimo alpha che io abbia stimato e apprezzato nel pieno del suo potere: mi sembrano scelte logiche e ragionate».

«A me sembra solo che tu stia consegnando loro altre rogne». E lo sentì sogghignare di nuovo.

«Comunque mi riserverò anche la possibilità di poter aggiungere un altro alpha alla lista dei miei eredi – non si sa mai nella vita – così le parti di potere equamente suddiviso saranno più piccole: soddisfatto?»

«Sono una gioia vivente» ribatté sarcastico.

«A presto, Stiles» sospirò Deucalion, e divenne più serio, «e state attenti, _tutti_ » chiuse la chiamata.

Stiles grugnì esasperato crollando in avanti con la faccia contro la tastiera del computer: aveva l’impressione che l’Apocalisse fosse dannatamente vicina.

  
  


**Note:** [Cinnamon Challenge](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cinnamon_challenge). Ho cambiato l’ancora di Derek, ho pensato che dopo un atto così forte come rinunciare al proprio potere e stato di alpha per la sorella fosse solo naturale che cambiasse in questo modo :) Gli Hale _sanno_ che Jennifer è morta, _come_ l’hanno saputo si scoprirà più in là.


	3. Parte III - La trasformazione, La partenza

  


_Tre anni prima,_

_Beacon Hills, California._

  


Gli Harper erano arrivati a Beacon Hills per il Nemeton puntuali, crudeli e agghiaccianti come previsto da Deucalion.

Scott non aveva accolto bene la notizia che Deucalion avesse sterminato l’intera famiglia che i due coniugi alpha si erano lasciati alle spalle intraprendendo il viaggio – aveva cancellato dalla faccia della Terra circa ben quattro generazioni Harper – ma Stiles aveva vissuto su pelle _umana_ quanto i licantropi fossero vendicativi e se "occhio non vede, cuore non duole": fino a quando non avesse saputo che mezzi aveva utilizzato Deucalion per compiere quell’omicidio di massa, l’idea di non avere alcuna creatura della notte col fiato sul collo in cerca di vendetta sarebbe stata piacevole.

La perdita dell’innocenza l’aveva fatto diventare più freddo nei confronti della morte altrui, e più glaciale quando invece quest’ultima riguardava persone che potevano far del male al branco; sorprendersi a pensare ciò alle volte lo inquietava, ma non lo spaventava più di tanto: in fin dei conti quella era la sua vera natura che veniva a galla, doveva solo imparare a domarla meglio.

Gli Harper, a detta delle fonti di Deucalion, operavano in maniera precisa, chirurgica: nel corso delle loro lunghe ricerche, una volta ottenuto quello che volevano, eliminavano chiunque fosse venuto a contattato con l’oggetto o informazione da loro desiderata, per restare gli unici al mondo a conoscenza della cosa; se durante la caccia all’informazione qualcuno li aiutava o più semplicemente li incrociava, subito dopo veniva ucciso – come danno collaterale.

Una volta giunti a Beacon Hills, quindi, gli Harper avrebbero utilizzato tutte le persone possibili per arrivare al Nemeton, anche umani non a conoscenza della comunità sovrannaturale, uccidendoli dopo averli utilizzati, e una volta ottenuto l’albero mistico… beh, avrebbero sterminato il resto dei branchi uniti di Beacon Hills rimasto ancora in vita.

Non ci potevano essere vie di mezzo con quei mostri.

«Non possiamo permetterci il lusso di trattare con gli Harper, Scott» aveva detto Stiles, deciso quanto frustrato durante un incontro privato fra lui e i tre alpha di Beacon Hills, «loro non sono come Deucalion: lui è un pazzo con manie di onnipotenza, ha ucciso il proprio branco e manipolato altri alpha affinché facessero altrettanto, ma non è _mai_ arrivato a simili deliri sulla dominazione del mondo condita con schiavitù e sterminio di massa degli umani – quindi posso capire perché tu e Derek abbiate deciso di graziarlo. Ma c’è un limite a tutto, e loro l’hanno superato. Loro non sono come Deucalion».

I gemelli erano stati d’accordo con lui.

«Penso di voler tentare lo stesso di parlare con loro, prima» aveva insistito Scott. Quando Scott era stato abbastanza lontano da loro, Aiden si era avvicinato all’orecchio di Stiles, serio e rabbioso.

«Ti avverto: non appena gli Harper uccideranno un solo civile o oseranno torcere un capello a uno di noi, _per me_ saranno morti prima ancora che Scott possa dir loro A». E Stiles aveva assentito, perché per quella sola unica dannata volta era meglio essere pronti anche a uccidere, e anche perché essere un gruppo di persone diverse con posizioni diverse alle volte era l’unica strategia vincente.

Poi meno di un giorno dopo gli Harper avevano attaccato Lydia: non l’avevano ferita, ma si erano avvicinati abbastanza da somministrarle un cocktail batterico che aveva attecchito subito lasciandola afona e febbricitante. Non c’era stato neanche bisogno di tenerla all’ospedale sotto osservazione, Melissa aveva assicurato loro che Lydia sarebbe guarita entro una settimana con la cura giusta e un buon riposo, ma pur non essendosi trattato di un colpo mortale al branco, quella mossa aveva tolto loro un’arma – la voce di Lydia – e una mente strategica in meno – la ragazza era troppo debilitata per muoversi, e nelle fasi più acute dell’infezione aveva perfino perso conoscenza.

Aiden, neanche a dirlo, era diventato furioso. «Perché credi che abbiamo puntato proprio a lei, Scott? Per indebolirci! Lei è in panchina e qualcuno di noi dovrà per forza restarle sempre accanto di guardia perché nelle sue condizioni non può difendersi da sola, qualora l’attaccassero: con un sol colpo hanno messo fuori gioco almeno due dei nostri combattenti!»

Ethan non si era propriamente arrabbiato, ma era diventato più nervoso. «E se l’avessero indebolita per rapirla in seconda battuta?» aveva ipotizzato. «È una banshee, e loro sono una sorta di scienziati con manie di onnipotenza: potrebbero utilizzarla per proteggersi a loro volta diventando immortali, o potrebbero usarla per… degli _esperimenti_?» e aveva concluso con voce flebile e incrinata.

Stiles aveva serrato la mascella giocherellando agitato con una penna. «Non me la sento di escludere queste ipotesi. Scott?» e aveva alzato lo sguardo verso di lui in una muta richiesta: "Uccidere a vista o no?"

«Prima di utilizzare Lydia dovrebbero uccidere Peter» aveva fatto notare loro Scott.

«Potrebbero anche scegliere di assicurarsi prima la banshee e poi eliminare il suo sire, non c’è una regola» aveva replicato Stiles scrollando le spalle.

Dopo un lungo respiro profondo, Scott aveva posto la sua sentenza. «Se ci attaccheranno con l’intenzione di ucciderci, noi risponderemo allo stesso modo».

« _Se_?» Aiden aveva riso sarcastico e rabbioso. « _Se_? ‘fanculo, Scott! Hanno toccato Lydia, non aspetterò che si avvicinino a un altro di noi!» ed emettendo un ringhio furioso si era allontanato da loro tre; Ethan aveva rivolto a Scott e Stiles uno sguardo dispiaciuto e frustrato a mo’ di scusa e poi aveva rincorso il fratello per provare a calmarlo.

«Lo sai che non riuscirai a impedire ad Aiden di uccidere gli Harper, vero?» aveva fatto notare Stiles a Scott.

« _Lo so_ , ma non metterò né lui né me in una posizione scomoda: gli chiederò di fare la guardia a Lydia e se gli Harper li attaccheranno lui avrà una scusa per ucciderli e io avrò una scusa per non cacciarlo dal branco, perché avrà risposto al fuoco col fuoco».

Avere tre alpha così diversi sullo stesso territorio significa anche questo, vivere di sottili e crudeli compromessi.

Avevano deciso di replicare all’attacco degli Harper indebolendoli a loro volta, uccidendo la sorta di pterodattili infernali che usavano come artiglieria e scagnozzi occasionali. Quelle bestie avevano provocato agli alpha delle ferite ancora più profonde e difficili da guarire di quelle inferte da altri alpha, e un loro artiglio nella spalla di Chris Argent era costato all’uomo quasi un tendine. _E sputavano fuoco_.

Ethan e Isaac aveva individuato-fiutato nella riserva di Beacon Hill una serie di rifugi naturali che quelle bestie usano per riposarsi e nutrirsi: quegli animali non viaggiavano con gli stessi mezzi degli Harper, ma erano abbastanza intelligenti da capire bene da sole dove stazionare e che era meglio avere più di un posto prediletto per non farsi scovare subito dai nemici.

Stiles aveva letto sui libri che gli aveva mandato Deucalion che, una volta uccisi quegli animali, gli Harper avrebbero impiegato almeno altri dieci giorni per ultimare il rito che avrebbe permesso loro di crearne altri uguali, quindi abbattendoli quanto meno non solo avrebbero indebolito il duo, ma avrebbero guadagnato tempo.

In totale quelle bestie erano tre e ucciderle non sarebbe stato facile soprattutto perché nei libri c’era scritto solo come il creatore e padrone potesse ammazzarle, non c’era alcun indizio su come chi non ne fosse il proprietario potesse abbatterle. Erano stati costretti a improvvisare un piano e ad affidarsi alla buona sorte.

Stiles aveva lavorato a dei proiettili con una miscela di strozzalupo – visto che quella sorta di chimere erano state create col sangue dei padroni licantropi – mountain ash – vedi prima – e vischio – perché con il darach aveva funzionato e non si poteva mai sapere. Aveva suggerito di mirare per prima alla mandibola – affinché le bestie non sputassero fuoco come replica immediata se il primo sparo andava male – e poi agli organi vitali; una volta messa a terra la bestia grazie a un umano con la pistola, un licantropo avrebbe pensato a dare il colpo di grazia con zanne e artigli.

Le bestie quando non erano al fianco dei padroni stavano nella riserva da sole a nutrirsi di piccoli animali notturni: usare lì delle Molotov sarebbe stato pericoloso e controproducente, senza contare quanto già ci fosse rischio che scoppiasse un incendio indomabile per via delle loro abilità naturali. Non sarebbe stata un’impresa facile, ma del resto da dopo il Nemeton nulla era stato facile.

Avevano chiesto allo Sceriffo di tenere a bada la Forestale – abbastanza lontana dalla riserva da coinvolgere nessuno nella lotta, ma anche abbastanza vicina qualora scoppiasse un incendio – Aiden era rimasto di guardia a casa di Lydia, gli altri avevano formato tre coppie di attacco, una per ogni chimera.

Scott era andato con Chris, Isaac con Allison, Ethan con Stiles.

C’era sempre qualcosa di sottilmente epico nel viaggiare in moto con i gemelli, Stiles non sapeva dire se ciò fosse dovuto all’effettiva bellezza e perfezione delle moto o se fosse per via dell’intrinseca capacità dei due ragazzi di fare un’entrata in scena degna del miglior film d’azione pacchiano di serie B. Probabilmente la seconda opzione.

Ma molto in fondo voleva bene ai gemelli, eh?

Stiles, da casa propria fino alla meta, era miracolosamente riuscito a star quieto, perlopiù preso dal continuo ripasso mentale del piano, e si era riscosso soltanto quando Ethan aveva fermato la moto nel posto vicino alla riserva dove i gemelli e Scott erano soliti nascondere i propri mezzi a due ruote la notte.

Non appena tolto il casco, però, non riuscì proprio a esimersi dal fare una battuta, nervoso.

«E poi alcuni hanno la sfacciataggine di chiedermi com’è che "corro con i lupi": in moto, idioti, e pure di lusso, come volete che lo faccia?»

Ethan roteò gli occhi, esasperato, e lo spintonò facendolo quasi cadere.

«Ehi, piano!» si lamentò mettendosi lo zaino in spalla.

Camminarono a passo veloce fino al cartello della riserva, lo scavalcarono e raggiunsero gli altri quattro.

«Abbiamo tutto?» chiese Chris, atono e già in modalità "caccia", come Allison.

Stiles si accovacciò a terra, aprì lo zaino e prese due piccole scatole; le lanciò al volo, una per volta, agli Argent. Contenevano i proiettili che aveva fatto.

Prese una scatola anche per sé e iniziò a caricare la propria glock mentre Chris e Allison facevano lo stesso; nell’aria risuonarono i lievi click delle armi.

«Ti senti abbastanza sicuro?» chiese Scott con aria _per niente sicura_ a Stiles.

«Tranquillo, amico» lo rassicurò con un piccolo ghigno, «è quasi un anno che prendo lezioni da mio padre e Chris per ogni evenienza: so sparare».

Per tutta risposta, Scott si rivolse a Chris. «Mi assicuri che sa anche _mirare_?» Stiles sbuffò seccato, ma Chris fissò prima lui e poi Scott con sguardo deciso.

«Se messo sotto pressione, ha una buona mira» rispose.

Stiles schioccò la lingua. «Grazie, Chris» ribatté sarcastico.

«Quando vuoi» replicò l’uomo.

Stiles non era una persona atletica come gli Argent, non era neanche nella sua natura essere qualcuno che cacciava, ma viste le circostanze da dopo l’attivazione del Nemeton aveva dovuto darsi da fare per creare o trovare dei modi personali per difendersi meglio – la sua poca forza fisica non gli avrebbe mai dato delle grosse chance se avesse attaccato in prima linea. Aveva creato degli olii essenziali a partire da specie diverse di strozzalupo: usava il tipo più letale sulle lame dei coltelli da lancio che portava con sé durante gli attacchi o la caccia – Chris aveva ragione, se messo sotto pressione aveva una buona mira e lanciare un coltello l’aveva salvato più volte in passato – e quello urticante sui guanti di pelle che portava in situazioni come quella – così in caso di pericolo gli sarebbe bastato posare le mani sulla pelle scoperta del licantropo aggressore di turno. Erano dei trucchetti da bassa lega, ma non essendo un granché portato al combattimento corpo a corpo doveva pur arrangiarsi in qualche modo.

Tra le altre cose, lui e Lydia avevano ideato per sé dei giubbotti antiproiettili speciali arricchiti di fibre di strozzalupo e rinforzati sui fianchi – perché era proprio lì che gli alpha tendevano a Morderli quando li attaccavano – con l’aggiunta di proteggi-braccia&polsi imbottiti – benché Lydia fosse immune preferiva sempre risparmiarsi il bis dell’esperienza traumatica dell’essere squarciata da zanne lupine, e grazie tante.

Stiles diede un ultimo strattone alla chiusura a velcro sul braccio e indossò all’indietro un cappellino da baseball.

«Sei pronto?» gli chiese Ethan.

«Un ultimo dettaglio» sospirò, prendendo una boccetta col contagocce dallo zaino. «Voi licantropi allontanatevi per un attimo» li ammonì, e si rivolse agli Argent. «Mostratemi le impugnature delle pistole».

Lasciò cadere delle gocce di olio essenziale sulle armi, da ambo i lati delle impugnature.

«È quello urticante?» s’informò Allison.

Le annuì. «Se per pura sfortuna uno degli Harper dovesse prendere una delle nostre armi, almeno questo li scotterà abbastanza da impossibilitarli a prendere una buona mira».

Scott lo fissò perplesso. «Credi che possano aver organizzato un’imboscata?»

«Non so» respirò a fondo fissando gli alberi, «la riserva è… _quieta_ ».

«Beh, non è quindi un buon segno? Significa che gli Harper non sono qui».

«Sì, ma… se non sono qui, dove sono?» ribatté sovrappensiero. Si scambiarono tutti delle occhiate incerte, poi si scrollarono.

«Ognuno segua la pista prestabilita» disse Scott. «Cerchiamo sempre di restare in coppia, non separiamoci mai l’uno dall’altro: se le cose si mettono male, usiamo gli ululati di ritirata, un ululato di attacco se invece mettiamo a tappeto una chimera». Isaac ed Ethan annuirono. «State tutti attenti» sospirò infine stanco.

Si scambiarono le ultime raccomandazioni e degli ultimi sguardi pieni di apprensione e si divisero in coppie seguendo ognuno una singola pista lasciata da una bestia.

In genere erano solo i branchi più formali ad avere un secondo in comando, oltre a quelli più dediti alla caccia e alla conquista di nuovi territori, e il loro branco formato da due sotto-branchi era così peculiare e ricco di fonti flessibili di conoscenza ed esperienza da rendere quasi impossibile l’individuazione di un leader vero e proprio: si riunivano, discutevano le possibili strategie e alla fine chi aveva dimostrato una certa sicurezza nell’organizzare il piano dirigeva l’azione, il tutto in modo naturale, istintivo e tacito. Il leader momentaneo poteva essere Scott così come poteva essere uno dei gemelli, o Stiles o uno degli Argent: non aveva importanza. Tuttavia, i gemelli sapevano che al primo errore sarebbe stato Scott a cacciarli da Beacon Hills, non gli Argent, e gli Argent a loro volta riconoscevano Scott come figura a cui rivolgersi nel caso dovessero individuare un mediatore fra la comunità di licantropi di Beacon Hills e dei cacciatori che si trovavano più o meno di passaggio sul loro territorio.

Sempre in modo tacito, era Allison a essere riconosciuta come seconda in comando del sotto-branco di Scott, sia per le proprie abilità sia perché allenata e cresciuta per diventare una leader; il piccolo branco dei gemelli invece non aveva un secondo in comando, perché Danny ne faceva parte in modo del tutto inconsapevole e Lydia non era il tipo da essere seconda a nessuno – o avrebbe ciecato i due fratelli a colpo di tacco dodici.

Stiles a suo modo univa i due piccoli branchi e li rendeva uno solo con pazienza e tanto sarcasmo. Non era facile, ma comportarsi come una grande famiglia allargata era invece più naturale: non era difficile rivedere su di loro certe dinamiche familiari dove si può trovare lo zio acido e saccente o il cugino bastardo e antipatico. Erano fatti così e tutto sommato si volevano bene anche perché erano così.

Sicuro degli accoppiamenti strategici e forte delle armi che aveva con sé, Stiles seguiva attento Ethan che fiutava – letteralmente – la loro pista. Attorno a sé Stiles sentiva la Natura "brontolare" per l’eccessiva presenza di predatori, ma non gli sembrava seccata e spaventata, forse perché anche se non conosceva le chimere, conosceva Scott, Isaac ed Ethan. Decisamente gli Harper non erano nei paraggi, poteva percepirlo bene.

«La cosa non mi convince» si sentì in dovere di dire a bassa voce a Ethan. «Lo so che le chimere per abitudine vanno "al pascolo" da sole, ma… non lo so, ho una brutta sensazione».

Ethan gli replicò atono senza voltarsi a guardarlo. «Odio le tue brutte sensazioni da druido: si concretizzano sempre».

Ghignò sarcastico. «Lo so, sono un essere meraviglioso quando si tratta di cose simili!»

«Piuttosto» continuò Ethan a bassa voce, «devo parlarti…»

Stiles si fermò e inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia. «Adesso?!»

Lui si voltò a guardarlo, _convinto._ «Mio fratello non c’è e siamo lontani dagli altri».

«Siamo nel bel mezzo di una battuta di caccia al pterodattilo infernale: come diavolo può essere questa una situazione ideale per parlare?!»

«Ho bisogno di parlare con qualcuno!»

«Ma non possiamo farlo quando non è strettamente necessario che una fottuta chimera da incubo non ci senta arrivare?!» si lamentò Stiles.

Ethan incespicò sulle parole. «È… Si tratta di… è… Danny!» sbottò, e voltò le spalle e tornò a camminare. Poi riprese a parlare con il solito tono arrogante quanto pieno di panico che utilizzava le volte in cui ammetteva qualcosa a voce alta ponendosi anche delle domande a se stesso. «Non so con chi altro parlarne, ok? Non posso dirlo a mio fratello, perché Lydia sta ancora provando a de-trollizzare il suo linguaggio quando parlano del _loro_ rapporto, non so quindi come parlerebbe del mio, ok? E per me questa è una cosa abbastanza privata e non mi va che la sappia tutto il branco, ok? E non è necessario che tu la commenti o mi dia un consiglio, tanto ho preso già la mia decisione, voglio solo che tu mi ascolti, ok?»

Stiles sospirò allargando le braccia. «Ok» ripeté rassegnato.

Ethan continuò a camminare dandogli le spalle, parlò deciso ma monocorde, a bassa voce. «Ho deciso di lasciare Danny».

Stiles – come tutto il resto del branco – sapeva bene che le cose fra Ethan e Danny negli ultimi tempi non andavano bene: non erano propriamente in rotta, più che altro erano in una soffocante impasse dovuta a due anni di omissioni da parte di Ethan – Danny non era uno stupido, erano mesi e mesi che rivolgeva a tutto il gruppo delle domande pressanti su eventi inspiegabili che li riguardavano da vicino. I due non stavano litigando, semmai stavano lasciando con amarezza sempre più spazio fra di loro e la fine del loro rapporto era ormai quasi certa, com’era certo il fatto che sarebbe stata una fine pacifica e consensuale; quindi, quello che Ethan intendeva dire in quel momento non era che avrebbe rotto con Danny, quanto il fatto che _l’avrebbe lasciato andare_. Per sempre.

«Vuoi lasciarlo andare e rompere ogni contatto con lui» riassunse Stiles dispiaciuto. «Ethan, le cose non devono andare per forza così…»

Lui scosse la testa e continuò ad andare avanti senza guardarlo. «Questa è la situazione dannatamente ideale per farlo: la scuola è finita una settimana fa, dopo l’estate lui andrà alla Cal e lì incontrerà nuove persone e comincerà una nuova vita. Una vita lontana da Beacon Hills e dal Nemeton: sappiamo entrambi che l’unico modo per poter restare vivi in questa città è _lasciarla_ e non frequentare uno di noi».

«Ma tu hai frequentato Danny per oltre due anni…» obiettò.

«E non sai quanto io gli sia grato per questi due anni che mi ha dato: prima di lui non avevo nemmeno idea di cosa fosse una vita da normale teenager, né che io avessi bisogno di una vita e di un’esperienza simile! Sono felice di quello che abbiamo avuto, non me ne pento affatto, ma la scuola è finita, Stiles» mugugnò amaro, «stiamo per diventare tutti degli adulti, il nostro rapporto sta cambiando e io mi sento in dovere di proteggere Danny lasciandolo libero».

«Il vostro rapporto sta cambiando perché sono due anni che gli nascondi la fottuta verità, Ethan!» gli ribatté con un po’ d’irritazione. «Prova un po’ a metterti nei panni di Danny: un paio di anni fa il suo migliore amico è improvvisamente ammattito, morto, risorto e partito, e lui è stato abbastanza intelligente da capire che c’era sotto qualcosa che non andava… Poi c’è stato Harris e le sue ricerche sulle correnti telluriche, poi sei arrivato tu… Danny sa che stiamo nascondendo qualcosa di grosso e probabilmente spaventoso, e proprio perché percepisce che è spaventoso che ha paura a parlartene in modo aperto! Dovreste solo parlarne…»

«E dirgli la verità?» ribatté Ethan amaro scuotendo la testa. «Non se ne parla. Sono due anni che lo proteggo dalla verità e dalle sue conseguenze a rischio _della mia vita_ , ho promesso a me stesso che Danny sarebbe sopravvissuto a Deucalion e a qualsiasi altra schifezza sovrannaturale che in futuro si fosse abbattuta sulla città, di conseguenza romperò con lui, alla fine dell’estate lo aiuterò a mettere le valigie e gli scatoloni con le sue cose nella sua auto e in modo pacifico e non sovrannaturale gli dirò addio».

«Guarda che Danny non è un pacco da spedire alla Cal!»

«Credi che per me sia facile e indolore lasciarlo andare e impormi di non sapere mai più come sta?!» sbottò.

«Non sto dicendo questo, ma… che ne dici di aspettare la fine dell’estate per riflettere meglio sul dirgli la verità o meno? Non so, Ethan» si grattò la testa, frustrato e in difficoltà, «parlane anche con Scott, ha mooolta più esperienza di me quando si tratta di rapporti sentimentali ed è meno troll di montagna di tuo fratello… Conosco te e conosco Danny, mi sembra un peccato che fra di voi finisca così».

Ethan si fermò di colpo e si voltò a guardarlo, perplesso. «Ora che ci rifletto: perché _tu_ non hai mai avuto una storia?»

Stiles provò a darsi un tono. «Potrei ritenermi offeso da questa insinuazione: come fai a dire che non ho mai frequentato qualcuno?»

Lui sospirò alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Quando ti ho conosciuto eri il tipo che urlava il proprio bisogno di perdere la verginità negli spogliatoi della nostra squadra di lacrosse, e dopo di ciò siamo sempre stati insieme: non ti ho mai sentito dire di avere un appuntamento e non ti ho mai sentito addosso in modo persistente l’odore di qualcuno estraneo al branco».

«Sono un uomo abbastanza impegnato, sai? Non ho tempo per una vita sentimentale!»

Ethan lo fissò scettico. «Tutti nel branco in questi anni hanno avuto il tempo di farsi una storia, perfino i vostri genitori!» A quell’ultima precisazione, Stiles storse il naso, disgustato; Ethan lo fissò preoccupato. «Non dirmi che non hai mai avuto una storia perché hai sviluppato dei problemi nei rapporti interpersonali intimi».

«Non so come il tuo cervello abbia formulato un’ipotesi simile e così psicoanalitica – darò la colpa all’influenza di Danny – ma comunque NO, Ethan, non ho sviluppato alcun trauma: sono solo un uomo molto impegnato! E tu dovresti saperlo quanto sono impegnato: ti ho aiutato a sviluppare una seconda fottuta ancora e ora sono qui, di notte in mezzo agli alberi, a cacciare pterodattili sputa fuoco con un’altrettanto fottuta pistola. Ti sembro un uomo poco impegnato?»

Ethan lo fissò incerto per qualche secondo, poi scrollò la testa portandosi le mani sulla faccia, sconsolato. «Oh mio Dio, hai davvero sviluppato dei traumi nei rapporti interpersonali intimi! E mi toccherà parlarne con Scott!»

«Ripeto: non ho sviluppato alcun trauma, sono solo un uomo con una pistola in mano! Torniamo a concentrarci su Danny, anzi, sul pterodattilo infernale, ok?»

«Non saprei, Stiles, la tua verginità comincia a preoccupare anche me» gli disse non molto ironico.

«Ne sono commosso, ma per ora la parola d’ordine è PTERODATTILO» e indicò perentorio una direzione davanti a loro. « _Avanti, march_! Fiutare!» ordinò secco e sarcastico.

Ethan respirò a fondo scrollando le spalle, ma obbedì rassegnato. Camminarono in silenzio per quasi una decina di minuti, poi Ethan allungò una mano all’indietro facendogli implicitamente cenno di fermarsi, e quando Stiles lo fece lui si voltò a guardarlo lasciando che per qualche secondo gli occhi gli si illuminassero di rosso; Stiles intuì che allora la chimera doveva essere vicina, gli annuì deglutendo a vuoto e impugnò meglio la pistola.

Nella riserva non era ancora risuonato alcuno sparo, segno che neanche le altre coppie avevano finora raggiunto una chimera, ma una volta abbattuta la prima le altre due sarebbero state sia all’erta sia richiamate dagli spari e le grida di dolore delle compagne: tutte le coppie avrebbero fatto meglio ad agire subito e più in sincrono possibile.

Ethan gli fece cenno di accovacciarsi accanto a lui ai piedi di un grosso albero, poi gli indicò un punto: Stiles vide la chimera impegnata a sventrare e mangiare una volpe – e trattenne a stento un conato di vomito. Ethan digitò veloce dei messaggi al proprio cellulare. «Anche gli altri hanno le chimere sotto mira, possiamo agire. Sei pronto?» Stiles inspirò a fondo e gli annuì; lui gli strinse una mano sul ginocchio. «Io ho le tue spalle, tu le mie. Stai attento» e detto questo inclinò la testa di lato trasformandosi: zanne e artigli vennero alla luce.

Stiles si alzò in piedi silenzioso, facendo attenzione a non calpestare alcuna foglia secca; fece qualche passo verso la bestia e distese le braccia in avanti puntando bene la pistola; si schiarì forte la voce ma non parlo, lo fece solo per attirare l’attenzione dell’animale, affinché gli rivolgesse il muso, e quando ebbe i suoi occhi gialli e demoniaci puntati dritto nei suoi, senza esitare mirò alla mandibola e premette il grilletto.

Ebbe il tempo di sparare un altro colpo solo, poi subito dopo sentì il rumore di altri spari – Chris e Allison dall’altra parte della riserva – e l’ordine di Ethan.

«A terra!» gli urlò ringhiando, prima di saltare per scavalcarlo e balzare addosso alla chimera ferita, per infliggerle i colpi necessari ad abbatterla del tutto. Si udirono altri spari e altri ruggiti – Scott e Isaac – poi, quando Stiles sentì che da davanti a sé non provenivano più né ringhi né inquietanti rumori di carne lacerata, si azzardò ad alzare lo sguardo dal suolo.

«È morta» sentenziò Ethan con le mani e la bocca sporche di sangue, poi inclinò la testa all’indietro ululando per avvisare gli altri; neanche mezzo secondo dopo si udirono in risposta gli ululati di Scott e Isaac: tutte le bestie erano state uccise.

Stiles si alzò in piedi e si guardò intorno scosso da un brivido: l’odore di sangue che c’era nell’aria non lo aiutava affatto, forse era solo suggestione, ma…

«Che c’è, Stiles?» gli chiese Ethan apprensivo. «Non mi piace quando ti vedo così ansioso e teso».

«C’è quiete, _troppa quiete_. Non mi piace: ora che le chimere non ci sono più la Natura qui intorno è troppo silenziosa. Perché gli Harper sono così tanto lontani dai loro fottuti animali domestici?»

«Ma se non sono qui vuol dire che questa non è una trappola, siamo al sicuro» constatò Ethan.

«Sì, ma… se non sono qui, dove sono?»

«A cacciare qualcosa che serve loro per arrivare al Nemeton?»

«E se sono a caccia…» Stiles trattenne il fiato. «Se sono a caccia questa non è stata una trappola perché è stato _un fottuto diversivo!_ CHIAMA LA RITIRATA!» gli ordinò, e nello stesso tempo lo vide fare una smorfia di dolore portandosi una mano sul fianco.

«Aiden è stato attaccato» sibilò, per poi ululare.

Corsero a perdifiato verso l’entrata della riserva. Quando arrivarono lì, i polmoni di Stiles stavano bruciando per lo sforzo; si ritrovarono tutti sul posto in pochi secondi.

Scott li fissò capendo al volo la situazione. «Aiden è stato ferito» guardò il modo in cui il gemello premeva una mano sul fianco. «Gli Harper sono da Lydia».

Stiles parlò con fiatone. «Avranno visto i ragazzi sulla traccia delle chimere e li hanno lasciati fare aspettando questo momento: hanno previsto le nostre mosse!»

Si diressero alle moto e alle auto e iniziarono la disperata corsa verso la casa di Lydia. Ethan e Stiles non persero tempo a indossare i caschi.

«Vedrai che tuo fratello starà bene» rassicurò Ethan, «ha le pelle dura».

«Lo so».

«E Lydia avrà maledetto la febbre e sarà riuscita in qualche modo a barricarsi in casa». O almeno così sperava.

Superarono qualsiasi limite di velocità incontrato lungo la via, ignorarono un paio di semafori in modo spericolato e una volta arrivati davanti a casa di Lydia… Stiles sentì la terra franargli sotto i piedi: cosa ci faceva l’auto di Danny lì davanti? E poco dopo si sentì perfino un suo urlo.

«DANNY!» gridò Ethan scendendo dalla moto e fiondandosi dentro alla casa; la porta era stata scardinata, c’era del sangue a terra.

Stiles si assicurò di avere della mountain ash nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans, impugnò di nuovo la pistola e nel frattempo anche gli altri arrivarono e scesero dai mezzi. «Sono dentro!» li avvisò precedendoli.

Non c’erano tracce dei genitori di Lydia, per fortuna, ma ciò voleva dire che Danny era venuto di sicuro lì solo per fare una banale e semplice visita a un’amica malata sola in casa. Quello era un dannato incubo.

Le urla, i ringhi e i rumori di lotta provenivano dalla camera di Lydia; entrando lì, Stiles notò per prima i gemelli – troppo feriti per fondersi e ancora in lotta contro gli Harper – e poi Lydia: era da sola sul letto, afona e troppo debole per maneggiare bene la mountain ash: teneva malamente in mano il sacchetto che un tempo Stiles le aveva regalato, non riusciva neanche ad aprirlo.

«Sono qui, Lydia!» la rassicurò subito, saltando sul letto e lanciando in aria sopra di loro una manciata di mountain ash sufficiente a creare un cerchio intorno al materasso. Lydia attirò la sua attenzione con le poche forze che aveva, era terrorizzata, e gli indicò un punto della stanza: Danny era a terra in un angolo, aveva l’espressione non molto lucida e una tempia rigata di sangue; dovevano averlo scaraventato contro il muro.

Stiles uscì dal cerchio protettivo e si precipitò da lui; vide di sottecchi Adam Harper uscire dalla stanza per andare a bloccare i rinforzi.

Prese il viso di Danny fra le mani. «Danny, amico, puoi sentirmi?»

Lui gli rispose flebile. «Che diavolo sta succedendo, Stiles?»

«È una lunga storia» sorrise isterico, «ma prima di tutto sappi che io e il tuo ragazzo siamo dalla parte dei buoni e lui è meno mostruoso di quel che sembra, ok?» blaterò nervoso.

Si udì il rumore di qualcosa che si schiantava contro una parete, Stiles si voltò e vide che Lydia aveva appena lanciato con poca forza una lampada contro Marion per evitare che mordesse la gola ad Aiden, ormai del tutto a terra. Stiles le diede man forte scagliando un coltello dritto nella coscia di Marion, che ruggì di dolore e di rabbia.

Danny era umano e privo di armi ed esperienza nel combattimento – e stordito, confuso e terrorizzato – Lydia era debolissima e febbricitante, Aiden a terra incosciente, Ethan gravemente ferito e in piedi per grazia ricevuta. Avevano bisogno dei rinforzi, che però a quanto sembrava erano bloccati da Adam.

«SCOTT! ALLISON!» urlò Stiles a squarciagola, incitando gli altri a raggiungerli e scattando ad affrontare alla meglio Marion: lei era un’alpha molto più forte e ricca di esperienza di quanto lo era stata Kali, non è che contro di lei avesse molte chance, poteva solo giocare d’astuzia e appoggiare Ethan.

E infatti subito dopo si ritrovò col braccio piegato contro la schiena e il fiato di lei sul collo; si divincolò con forza ma lei riuscì a mordergli il braccio, o meglio ci provò: la protezione imbottita di strozzalupo la fermò bruciandole labbra e gengive.

Soddisfatto, le rivolse un ghigno sarcastico. «Piaciuto il trucchetto? Non credere che io mi lasci mordere facilmente: non prevedo nessun Morso nella mia vita, né il tuo, né quello di nessun altro».

Lei, nonostante avesse la bocca ancora fumante e sfrigolante – un’immagine tra l’altro abbastanza raccapricciante – riuscì ad allungare una mano per strappargli con violenza il copribraccio con gli artigli, ma non poté fare altri danni perché Ethan si riprese abbastanza da attaccarla di nuovo.

Stiles tornò da Danny, e intanto sentì come fuori dalla stanza la lotta contro Adam stesse continuando – quel tizio stava barricando agli altri la via verso Lydia e loro con intenzioni fin troppo serie.

Stiles mise le mani sulle spalle di Danny. «Amico, andrà tutto bene, adesso ti metto dentro un cerchio e vedrai che…» non fece in tempo a finire la frase: vide Danny sbarrare gli occhi terrorizzato da qualcosa alle sue spalle e poi si sentì sollevare e sbattere al muro con violenza.

Stiles lottò contro se stesso per non perdere i sensi e rimettersi subito in piedi, vide Danny provare a divincolarsi dalla presa di Marion e poco più in là Ethan cercare di rialzarsi con tutte le poche forze che gli erano rimaste; Lydia stava riprendendo a lanciare oggetti, ma aveva finito la scorsa di quelli contundenti e per giunta aveva consumato tutte le forze – si era già sforzata abbastanza prima.

Con un urlo di frustrazione, Stiles scattò in piedi e per istinto – _stupido quanto eroico istinto_ – tentò di bloccare Marion dal mordere la gola di Danny trattenendole la testa tirandole i capelli e facendo da scudo a Danny ponendo l’altro braccio fra la donna e il collo di lui. Lei ringhiò rabbiosa, poi notò il suo braccio e gli occhi le brillarono rossi di malizia e crudeltà: scosse la testa più forte e a dispetto della presa sui capelli si protrasse abbastanza da mordergli il braccio.

Gli diede Il Morso.

Stiles restò troppo attonito per avere qualsiasi tipo di reazione, percepì solo che adesso Scott li aveva raggiunti e vedendo la scena aveva urlato «NO!»

I ragazzi sapevano _tutti_ che per un emissario il Morso era una condanna a morte.

Scott sbarrò gli occhi e serrò la mascella. «UCCIDILA E AVRAI LA CURA!» urlò.

Marion rise sarcastica. «Prima dovreste provare a prendermi!» ribatté, superando Ethan, sconvolto e ancora a terra, e spintonando con violenza Scott per uscire dalla stanza. Scott le fu subito alle calcagna.

«La prenderemo» sibilò Ethan riscuotendosi e alzandosi in piedi, «te lo prometto, Stiles, la prenderemo!» e corse fuori ad aiutare Scott.

Stiles respirò a fondo, fissò il Morso sanguinante e poi alzò lo sguardo verso Lydia: lo fissava scuotendo la testa, in lacrime.

Stiles sapeva dentro di sé di non avere alcuna speranza, quel tipo di Cura, che loro ne sapessero, poteva essere solo una storiella inventata da qualcuno per invitare più beta a uccidere il proprio alpha sire. Era una bugia e in quel momento non poteva concentrarsi sulle cose false o incerte, doveva focalizzarsi sulla realtà e sulle cose concrete.

Aveva ancora pochi minuti di tempo prima che il Morso iniziasse a invadere il suo corpo provando a cambiarlo – _a ucciderlo_ – doveva salvare Danny prima che la sua natura di emissario venisse compromessa; si tolse i guanti prima che cominciassero a bruciarlo.

S’inginocchiò davanti al ragazzo, ma da come lo stava guardando Stiles capì che Danny aveva intuito che lui stava per morire. «Starai bene, Danny. Ci penso io a te, ok?»

«Stiles, che ti ha fatto quella pazza?» gli chiese flebile; ma lui non gli replicò, formò un cerchio protettivo intorno a lui e poi riprese in mano la propria pistola.

«Devo stare di guardia al corpo di Aiden, perché è privo di sensi e quei due psicopatici potrebbero approfittarne per dargli il colpo di grazia. Qualsiasi cosa accada, tu non uscire da questo cerchio, va bene?»

«Stiles…»

«Danny, questo cerchio è l’unica cosa in grado di salvarti la pelle, in questo momento. Per favore, questa probabilmente è l’ultima cosa che posso fare prima di morire» sorrise amaro e sarcastico, «resta dentro e aiutarmi a salvarti la vita, ok?» Si spostò andando di guardia alla porta e rivolse le spalle a Danny e Lydia; stava piangendo, ma di sicuro lo stavano facendo anche loro.

«Stiles…» lo supplicò di nuovo Danny.

«Danny» gli parlò senza voltarsi a guardarlo e stringendo bene la pistola in mano, pronto all’attacco, «so che non capirai bene quello che sto per dirti, ma credimi: diventerai un grande emissario, so che i primi tempi sarà difficile confrontarti con la vera natura dei ragazzi e capire come tenerli _in vita e umani_ , ma so che ce la farai. Fidati delle tue capacità, io mi fido di loro». Danny era l’unico potenziale presente a Beacon Hills, il posto di emissario rimasto vacante sarebbe spettato a lui. Adesso sì che Ethan sarebbe uscito di testa, perché Danny si sarebbe _rifiutato_ di essere lasciato fuori da tutto quello.

«Stiles, non penso di…»

Lui si voltò a guardarlo, duro ma deciso. «Promettimi che non abbandonerai i ragazzi, Danny! _Promettimelo_!»

Danny esitò appena, poi gli annuì debolmente. «Te lo prometto».

«Lydia» si voltò verso di lei abbozzando un sorriso tenero e triste, «lo sai cosa dire a mio padre, vero? Perché in questo momento non riesco a formulare un messaggio per lui che sia decente o… abbastanza pieno di tutte le cose che vorrei dirgli… quindi… ok?»

Lei assentì piangendo, poi mosse la bocca per sillabare "Ti voglio bene".

Stiles annuì ridendo e piangendo. «Oh, lo so! Anch’io te ne voglio». Rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo verso il corridoio. «Andrà bene, ragazzi. Vi giuro che starete bene».

Restò in attesa della fine del combattimento che si stava svolgendo più in là – forse all’ingresso – o di un probabile attacco. Sentì degli spari e dei ruggiti più forti, poi un paio di gemiti animali di dolore che riconobbe subito. Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo respirando a fondo: i ragazzi erano a terra, gli Harper sarebbero venuti per lui.

Si concentrò sul rumore di passi che sentì: c’era una sola persona che stava avanzando verso di lui, ma prima che questa persona girasse l’angolo dandogli così la possibilità di vedere chi fosse, accelerò il passo e saltò addosso a Stiles facendogli allentare la presa sulla pistola – che cadde dietro Stiles scivolando lungo il pavimento della stanza.

Dopo qualche secondo di lotta a suon di strattoni, Stiles vide che l’aggressore era Adam – Marion doveva essere a terra quindi, morta o priva di sensi… o forse era scappata? – e di conseguenza pensò bene di sfruttare quella rivelazione colpendolo in un posto ben preciso: gli rifilò una sonora ginocchiata fra le gambe – con la moglie non avrebbe avuto lo stesso successo.

Adam gemette di dolore, ma gli crollò addosso di peso; Stiles provò a sgusciare da sotto di lui abbastanza da raggiungere la pistola: non voleva ucciderlo, solo minacciarlo a sufficienza da farsi dire prima di morire in che condizioni fossero gli altri e se Marion fosse scappata; se la risposta fosse stata sì, l’avrebbe interrogato fino a farsi dire tutti i loro nascondigli, tanto Lydia e Danny l’avrebbero ascoltato insieme a lui per poi riferirlo agli altri. Tanto i ragazzi erano solo svenuti, vero? Non era morto nessuno, vero?

Prima che Stiles potesse raggiungere la pistola, però, Adam si riprese e afferrandolo per le gambe lo mandò a schiantarsi contro la finestra, che si ruppe ma per fortuna non del tutto: restò abbastanza integra da non farlo cadere di sotto dall’altra parte – la botta non era stata poi così forte.

Adam si alzò dal pavimento per rincarare la dose, e pochi secondi dopo Stiles si ritrovò di nuovo steso a terra e usato come punchball.

«Non potrete mai fermarci!» gridò Adam ghignando come un maniaco. «Riusciremo a eliminare ogni impurità, ogni abominio! A partire dalla vostra banshee!»

Aiden per fortuna scelse quel momento per riprendersi appena, e sollevandosi su un gomito afferrò Adam per una caviglia facendolo cadere.

Stiles si rialzò impugnando una grossa scheggia di vetro per usarla alla meglio come arma impropria; non appena rimesso in piedi, però, per via di tutti i colpi presi gli girò la testa: provò a muoversi in modo confuso verso Aiden per assicurarsi delle sue condizioni e finì con l’inciampare sui piedi di Adam.

Cadde su Adam di peso. Conficcandogli la scheggia di vetro sul cuore.

Intuì che l’espressione di terrore, incredulità e sgomento che stava vedendo sul volto dell’uomo probabilmente era gemella della sua. Adam provò a emettere un lamento o dire qualcosa, ma il suono fu coperto dal gorgoglio di sangue che gli uscì dalla bocca; pochi secondi e morì restando con gli occhi spalancati.

Stiles vide gli occhi dell’alpha "spegnersi" tornando del colore originale e umano, e nel momento in cui ogni traccia di rosso sparì da quelle iridi, un brivido caldo e forte lo investì scuotendolo dalla testa ai piedi.

Aiden, confuso ma anche spaventato dalla situazione, fissò prima l’evidente Morso che Stiles aveva sul braccio e poi la sua faccia. «Hai ucciso un alpha. Diventerai un alpha».

«No» scosse la testa, «gli emissari rigettano il Morso, lo sai, non avrò neanche il tempo di diventare un alpha».

«Magari la forza da alpha che hai appena assorbito ti salverà» insisté frustrato e speranzoso. Poi Stiles lo vide mettersi in ascolto. «Qualcuno di sotto si appena risvegliato» l’avvertì.

«Quanti cuori senti battere?» gli chiese in ansia; lo vide tenere il conto dei cuori pulsanti sillabando fra sé e sé sottovoce.

«Sono tutti vivi» riassunse Aiden, e gli strinse il polso, « _tutti_ » sottolineò mentre le iridi gli diventavano rosse. Stiles intuì: anche Marion ce l’aveva fatta, ed era lei che si stava risvegliando. Subito dopo sentirono il suo urlo di dolore: doveva aver capito che il marito era morto.

«Stai indietro!» gridò Aiden, sollevandosi appena da terra e spingendo Stiles dietro di sé; ormai non sarebbe più riuscito né a fare un cerchio di mountain ash, né a entrare dentro a uno dei due già fatti: il Morso aveva già cominciato a distruggere la sua natura.

«È inutile, Aiden, pensa a proteggere te stesso: io sono già morto».

«STAI ZITTO!» gli urlò arrabbiato. «Non sei morto, chiaro?! Hai assorbito il potere di un alpha, ti salverai».

Stiles stava per replicargli che ormai sarebbe morto per la stanchezza di essere circondato da persone che credevano in fantasiose teorie sulla Cura – dopo Scott, Aiden proprio no – ma Marion ruggì forte entrando nella stanza scagliandosi verso di loro.

Aiden reagì con i propri artigli, Stiles da dietro raggranellò tutto il lanciabile – schegge di vetro, pezzi di lampada, oggetti vari – e cominciò a provare a colpire la donna a distanza. Dopo udì un altro paio di ruggiti e ringraziò il cielo: almeno prima che lui morisse qualcuno sarebbe riuscito a salvare Aiden da quella arpia.

Ethan e Scott la sorpresero di spalle e l’afferrarono per le braccia.

«Stiles!» gridò Scott disperato. «La Cura!»

Prima però che lui riuscisse a individuare dove fosse finita la pistola, Marion strattonò forte la presa di Ethan, muovendosi abbastanza da avere spazio per infliggergli un morso strappandogli addirittura un pezzetto di muscolo.

Ethan ringhiò di dolore e lasciò la presa, Scott rimasto solo non riuscì più a trattenere la donna, che corse verso la pistola e se la puntò al cuore andando verso la finestra. Le mani le fumarono a contatto con l’impugnatura intrisa di olio essenziale urticante, ma lei sopportò il dolore sibilando e ghignando in modo maniacale e pauroso. Era uno spettacolo orrendo.

«Tu mi hai tolto il mio compagno» gridò teatrale e rabbiosa fissando Stiles, «sento il suo sangue sulle tue mani! Io ti toglierò la tua Cura!»

Marion premette il dito sul grilletto lo stesso attimo in cui più voci urlarono NO.

Il corpo della donna cadde all’indietro fuori dalla finestra.

Calò un silenzio pesante su di loro; Stiles non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalla finestra, si riscosse solo quando sentì qualcosa colargli dal naso: si tamponò le narici col dorso della mano e scoprì che si trattava di liquido nero.

«Stiles» sentì gemere Ethan, «mi dispiace, Stiles! È colpa mia! Mi è sfuggita!»

«No» scosse la testa Stiles, ancora incredulo e confuso. «Non è colpa tua, è solo… _successo_ ». Sentì un singhiozzo forte e capendo che si trattava di Danny si voltò verso di lui. «Non è neanche colpa tua, Danny! È… io… Ce la farete, starete bene».

E poi Scott provò a venire verso di lui per mettergli le mani sulle braccia, ma stava piangendo e anche lui sembrava in colpa, e prima ancora che l’amico potesse dirgli qualsiasi cosa piena di dolore, affetto, disperazione e senso di colpa, Stiles decise di correre via.

All’ingresso c’erano dei corpi ancora stesi, lui li scavalcò senza guardarli; sentì a malapena Allison gridare con voce roca il suo nome.

Doveva correre forte in modo che gli altri non lo raggiungessero: il primo mezzo veloce per fuggire che si ritrovò davanti agli occhi fu la moto di Ethan, ancora ferma davanti la casa di Lydia e senza le chiavi tolte. Salì in sella e grazie all’adrenalina riuscì a guidarla con capacità che non credeva nemmeno di possedere.

Non riusciva più a sentire la Natura, e quando due anni prima aveva cominciato a percepirla di colpo e ne era stato infastidito – era una distrazione in più di cui non aveva bisogno – non avrebbe mai pensato che smetterla di sentirla gli avrebbe fatto così fottutamente male.

Una parte di lui era già morta, non era più un emissario.

A rischio di andare a sbattere contro un albero – ma tanto sarebbe morto lo stesso di lì a poco – singhiozzò forte piangendo fino a non vederci più, e fu in quel momento di profondo dolore che sentì _tutte_ le correnti telluriche della città rispondere alla sua sofferenza vibrando come sottili corde d’acciaio.

Il Nemeton cominciò a chiamarlo a sé.

L’albero era disperato quanto petulante, gli faceva rimbombare nella testa la sensazione di dover essere "depurato" da lui.

«È inutile, smettila!» urlò rabbioso e frustrato, ma sapeva tuttavia che era inutile opporsi. Stiles era un suo guardiano, _uno dei suoi tre figli prediletti_ , e il Nemeton lo stava chiamando a sé usando anche le correnti telluriche come coro, per provare a curarlo.

Arrivò al cartello d’ingresso della riserva senza nemmeno ricordare quale strada avesse percorso di preciso per giungere lì; corse fra gli alberi sentendo il dolore del Morso cominciare a ramificarsi lungo tutto il suo corpo, e una volta arrivato al Nemeton si sdraiò lungo il ceppo piangendo e scosso dalle fitte di dolore.

Stiles non sapeva cosa fosse peggio, se tutto il dolore provato, se il dolore _paterno_ provato dal Nemeton o se l’irritante insistenza dell’albero mistico nel volerlo depurare e guarire.

«Ti prego» singhiozzò con la guancia schiacciata contro il ceppo, «uccidimi! So che puoi farlo! Non ho più forze per farlo da solo, aiutami! Per favore non insistere ancora a guarirmi, non ce la faccio più, uccidimi!»

Ma il Nemeton insisteva ancora, e quando Stiles comprese finalmente le sue intenzioni ne restò terrorizzato: l’albero aveva capito che non poteva depurarlo, perché anche se il suo corpo da emissario non poteva sopportare sulla propria pelle un simile stravolgimento della Natura, il Morso in sé non era una cosa crudele, faceva parte della Natura stessa e del cambiamento, il Nemeton non poteva combatterlo.

In cambio però avrebbe dato a Stiles tutta la forza necessaria per sopportare il processo di trasformazione.

«Non supererò mai la notte!» gemette. «Questa è una tortura! Anche se resterò vivo, diventerò pazzo! Ti prego… non posso farcela!»

Ma il Nemeton non l’ascoltò, lasciandolo lì steso al buio, da solo e al freddo a urlare a squarciagola per ogni fitta di dolore.

Gemeva, urlava e si contorceva dal dolore a cicli infiniti, piangeva e singhiozzava e si sentiva maledettamente solo al mondo, invocava pietà e non la otteneva. Non riusciva nemmeno a perdere i sensi, sbatteva la testa contro il ceppo con tutta la poca forza che aveva ma non riusciva a svenire dal dolore.

Per quanto si sentisse solo, però, pregò che nessuno dei suoi cari lo trovasse e lo vedesse ridotto così – _soprattutto suo padre._

Gridò di dolore e supplicò la Morte di venire a trovarlo fino a quando il cielo sopra di lui si tinse delle prime luci dell’alba. Tutte le pene provate si dissolsero in modo repentino, fu come risvegliarsi da un lungo incubo e avere ancora tanto sonno: sentì il vento gelargli il viso umido di lacrime, ma non aveva abbastanza forze per asciugarsi la faccia; si stupì nel constare che nonostante avesse pianto per tutta la notte, non aveva neanche mal di testa.

Avevo soltanto tanto sonno. Ma si sentiva come se quello fosse il primo giorno della sua vita, come se fosse… _completamente nuovo_.

"Ed è vero" pensò debole, "sono completamente nuovo. Credo di essere diventato un licantropo. Cazzo".

E cedette al sonno.

Quando si risvegliò, da come brillava il sole sopra di lui, dovevano essere almeno le otto del mattino, o forse le nove.

Si tirò su a sedere, non gli girò nemmeno la testa.

Stava benissimo.

Mai stato così fottutamente bene in vita sua.

Abbassò lo sguardo verso il petto e le mani e scoprì di essere completamente sporco dello strano liquido nero che a quanto sembrava aveva perso pure dalla bocca e dalle orecchie, oltre che dal naso. Si spostò fino a sedersi sul bordo del ceppo, respirò a fondo e fece la controprova definitiva: distese le dita delle mani con un gesto secco, come a voler far scattare degli ipotetici artigli.

Solo che non c’era nulla di ipotetico: gli artigli scattarono eccome.

«Oh mio Dio» gemette con voce roca, «sono davvero diventato un fottuto licantropo. A papà verrà un infarto» si coprì il volto con le mani. Nel momento in cui si sfiorò gli occhi, però, ricordò cosa gli aveva detto Aiden.

Cercò con furia il proprio cellulare nelle tasche dei jeans, lo trovò con lo schermo rotto e spento, ma tanto gli sarebbe bastato che gli mostrasse appena il suo riflesso; lo portò all’altezza degli occhi e tentò di individuare la spinta giusta per spronare il proprio istinto a mostrargli il nuovo secondo colore dei suoi occhi. Ebbe successo al secondo tentativo, dopodiché abbassò il cellulare e fissò basito il terreno ai suoi piedi.

«Non sono un beta» mormorò attonito. «Non sono un beta» ripeté. «Ho le iridi rosse, non sono un beta. Anche a Scott verrà un infarto: non posso essere un suo beta. Non solo non posso più essere il suo Yoda, non posso più neanche essere il suo sidekick».

«Sono vivo» continuò a sussurrare a se stesso, «non ho perso la ragione a via di sopportare il dolore, sono un licantropo e non sono un beta. E ho solo _diciotto anni_. Cos’altro mi succederà ancora prossimamente?»

Provò a far mente locale su tutte le informazioni che aveva: aveva superato la notte, ma non percepiva più la Natura e quindi non era sia un emissario sia un licantropo; gli altri l’avevano visto scappare e non sapevano né se fosse vivo, né dove fosse; il cellulare era andato; non percepiva lo stato degli altri licantropi, probabilmente perché non aveva ancora stabilito un legame mentale da branco con loro. Era certo però che avessero formato delle squadre di ricerca per cercarlo, perché sarebbe stato da loro.

La sera prima si era sentito abbastanza disperato e terrorizzato da scappare via: non è che si fosse pentito di averlo fatto, soprattutto perché il Nemeton l’aveva chiamato a sé e aiutato, ma ora non gli sembrava più un’idea così geniale. Sospirò a fondo e diede in modo distratto delle pacche al ceppo del Nemeton, su cui era ancora seduto.

«Grazie, ragazzone» mormorò, ancora confuso da quella situazione ma comunque sollevato dal poter ancora vivere. Certo, come avrebbe vissuto il resto della sua vita era una bella domanda, però intanto era vivo.

Si mordicchiò le labbra, pensoso, provando a spingere il proprio udito a operare propriamente come quello di un licantropo per sentire se ci fosse qualcuno nei paraggi; al primo tentativo sbagliò e finì per farsi allungare i denti in zanne mordendosi a sangue un labbro per errore. Imprecò tamponandosi la piccola ferita con la mano, ma quando si tastò il taglio con la lingua scoprì che era già guarito.

L’ADHD sembrava essere andata via – niente più medicine, fantastico – ma sentiva lo stesso il proprio corpo sovraccarico: fissò le proprie mani e notò che però non gli stavano tremando per la troppa adrenalina; non era sovraccarico di energia, era _pieno di potenza_.

Si voltò perplesso a guardare il Nemeton. «Mi hai dato un secondo upgrade, vero? Mentre dormivo, mi hai potenziato di nuovo… quanto cavolo mi hai reso forte?»

Quello poteva essere un disastro: non aveva neanche avuto il tempo di abituarsi ad avere la potenza di un beta, come avrebbe fatto a gestire quella di un alpha? Un alpha potenziato, tra l’altro.

«Sono diventato di colpo come Scott?» si chiese ad alta voce. I suoi istinti di sicuro si erano incasinati o erano in procinto di farlo, la sua prima luna piena molto probabilmente sarebbe stata un inferno.

Si passò le mani sul volto e provò di nuovo a mettersi in ascolto di possibili soccorsi, concentrandosi: non aveva la più pallida idea di come avrebbe reagito incontrando dei normali civili – il suo istinto l’avrebbe spinto a dare il Morso? – meglio restare dov’era e sperare che chi lo trovasse avesse con sé dei tranquillanti – non si poteva mai sapere.

Quando udì dei rumori nella riserva, sospirò sollevato e sperò con tutto se stesso che ci fossero dei licantropi fra chi stesse venendo verso di lui.

«Sono qui!» urlò, stupendosi quando notò che il suo grido era venuto fuori più vigoroso e potente del previsto.

Non si alzò, restò seduto sul ceppo come ad ancorarsi a terra, e aspettò che la squadra si avvicinasse.

«STILES!»

Sentire il grido strozzato di Ethan gli provocò una fitta di dolore al petto; pochi secondi dopo lo vide correre verso di lui con accanto Isaac, entrambi sembravano molto provati dalla notte. Qualcuno, non veloce quanto un licantropo, stava correndo per raggiungerli.

Stiles fece loro subito cenno di restare indietro. «Sono vivo, sto bene, lo giuro» li riassicurò. «Ma credo… che abbiamo un problema?» concluse incerto.

Isaac aveva gli occhi lucidi, lo guardò confuso. «Di che tipo? Ti sei trasformato?»

«Sì, ma…»

«Allora è un problema» gli sorrise Isaac, ancora perplesso ma un po’ sollevato. «Cioè, lo so che non hai mai voluto il Morso, ma ti aiuteremo noi! Sei vivo e ti giuro, Stiles, noi non…»

«Sono diventato un alpha» fece brillare gli occhi di rosso.

Ethan e Isaac si pietrificarono.

Ethan respirò a fondo e cercò il suo sguardo con il proprio. «Ti senti in pieno controllo?»

Lui scosse la testa sorridendo isterico. «Mi sento troppa forza addosso, ho come l’impressione che darò di matto da un momento all’altro».

«Ok» assentì piano Ethan, «adesso io e Isaac restiamo qui, _fermi_ , ci assicuriamo e _ti assicuriamo_ che nessuno si avvicini a te e chiamiamo aiuto. Abbiamo la situazione in mano, andrà tutto bene, sei con noi?» Stiles gli annuì.

Nel frattempo Isaac prese il cellulare e fece una chiamata; Stiles sentì che stava parlando con Chris – era lui l’umano che stava per raggiungerli.

«Chiedigli se ha dei tranquillanti con sé» gli disse Stiles.

Isaac esitò appena, ma poi Ethan lo rassicurò annuendo. «Chris, per caso in macchina hai una pistola con dei tranquillizzanti adatti a un alpha?... Ok, ti aspettiamo al Nemeton, avverti Allison che l’abbiamo trovato e dille di tenere Scott fermo dov’è: dobbiamo tenere l’atmosfera quieta e tranquilla».

Ethan si accovacciò a terra e guardò Stiles con attenzione. «Sei ancora con noi, Stiles?»

«Sì».

«Ti senti in qualche modo minacciato dalla nostra presenza?» indagò cauto sulle sue condizioni.

«No, ma non mi sento stabile e il Nemeton mi ha già potenziato: non ho idea di quanto io sia diventato forte» scosse la testa. «Non penso sia prudente far avvicinare Chris; chiama Aiden, ma tieni lontano Scott: ho l’impressione che potrebbe suscitarmi delle emozioni contrastanti».

«Chris è armato e sta prendendo dei tranquillanti, in più ci siamo qui io e Isaac, rilassati: qualsiasi cosa accada, non gli farai del male».

Isaac rincarò assentendo. «Stai sereno, Stiles, abbiamo la situazione in mano, ti porteremo da Deaton e dalla Morrell. Ti aiuteremo».

Pochi minuti dopo Chris arrivò di corsa; Ethan gli fece cenno con la mano di stare un po’ indietro. «Il Nemeton l’ha già potenziato di nuovo, potrebbe essere forte come Scott» l’avvertì.

Chris assentì e si rivolse a Stiles. «Stai bene? Ho già detto a tuo padre che ti abbiamo trovato e che sei vivo» l’informò, serio e attento alle sue reazioni.

«Grazie» sospirò. «Sto bene, non ho alcuna ferita, ma non mi sento stabile».

«Hai chiesto tu i tranquillanti?»

«Sì».

«Ti sentiresti più sicuro se ti sedassimo per portarti alla clinica veterinaria?»

«Credo di sì: sarò onesto, non mi fido di me stesso in questo momento».

Chris lo rassicurò serio ma con espressione più comprensiva. «È normale, sei consapevole di avere dei nuovi istinti. Non ho con me delle iniezioni e comunque credo che sia meglio non avvicinarmi troppo a te, dovrò spararti».

«Lo so» sospirò stanco. «Spara pure quando vuoi, Chris. Voglio solo tornare a casa».

Chris fece cenno ai ragazzi di stare pronti davanti a Stiles, nel caso vederlo con la pistola in mano e puntata facesse scattare in lui l’istinto di attaccarlo. «Andrà bene, figliolo, ti riporteremo a casa» e prese la mira.

In quel preciso istante, quando Stiles lo vide prendere bene la mira, fu scosso dalla testa ai piedi da una sensazione sconosciuta: _minaccia e sfida_ , qualcosa di accecante ma anche inebriante.

Non ebbe il tempo di sopprimere la miriade di pensieri concatenati scatenati da istinti che non era abituato ad avere: sentì se stesso ruggire prima ancora di urlare agli altri di scappare.

Venne di nuovo a trovarlo la paura di essere solo al mondo che l’aveva ossessionato per tutta la notte, si sentì solo contro tutti e minacciato da esseri sconosciuti; l’esigenza di avere un branco lo colpì come un pugno al petto. Era stato appena sfidato, qualcuno gli aveva puntato un’arma addosso, qualcuno che gli era in qualche modo familiare. Forse questo qualcuno poteva essere un suo pari e poteva aiutarlo, forse era in grado di tenergli testa se aveva osato sfidarlo.

Ruggì attaccando con furia, strepitando sotto mani e artigli che provavano a fermarlo. Squarciò della carne.

«STILES!»

L’urlo fermo quanto spaventato di Ethan lo riscosse: sbatté più volte le palpebre e prese coscienza di quello che era appena successo. Aveva perso il controllo, si trovava inchiodato da Ethan contro un albero. C’era odore di sangue, sentiva le proprie mani viscide. Doveva aver fatto del male a qualcuno.

«Che cosa ho fatto?» chiese flebile e sconvolto.

«Stiles, sei tornato in te e ti tengo stretto» lo rassicurò Ethan col fiatone. «Va tutto bene».

Lui scosse la testa. «No, non va tutto bene… chi ho…» girò la testa rivolgendola in basso a destra e vide Isaac a terra, col fiato corto e una mano sul fianco sanguinante. « _Dio mio_! Che cosa ho fatto?!» gemette.

«Non è la prima volta che mi capita» cercò di tranquillizzarlo Isaac, anche se era debole e spaventato. «Lo sai che sono stato ferito da un alpha prima d’ora, guarirò».

«Ho perso la testa e ho fatto male al mio branco!» gemette di nuovo con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. «Questo è…» chiuse gli occhi stringendogli forte. «Chris!» lo chiamò riaprendo gli occhi e cercando l’uomo con lo sguardo.

Chris era ancora in piedi, non molto lontano da loro; aveva la pistola abbassata ed era palesemente combattuto e agitato.

«Chris, spara!» lo supplicò.

Poco prima che Chris giurasse di proteggere il Nemeton, Stiles gli aveva chiesto di giurargli una cosa. «Non sei l’unico a sapere che anche i licantropi che ci sono più vicini possono perdere il controllo per le più svariate ragioni» gli aveva detto. «Lo so che sei sempre pronto a sparare a uno di loro qualora fossero sul punto di far del male a qualcuno, giurami però che non approfitterai mai di questo potere. Tu ti fiderai di avere il mio appoggio nel caso uno dei nostri dovesse perdere la testa, e io mi fiderò della tua mira e del tuo buon senso se sarai costretto a sparare a uno dei ragazzi. Giura» gli aveva intimato serio, deciso e un filo arrabbiato.

Chris aveva giurato fermo e glaciale mettendo in mostra tutto il suo onore da cacciatore. Ma due anni dopo loro erano diventati per lui "Solo dei ragazzini…", dei ragazzini troppo spesso torturati e imbottiti di pallottole letali. Altri cacciatori gli avevano spezzato lo spirito, l’onore e alle volte anche il cuore.

«CHRIS, ME L’HAI GIURATO!» gli ricordò singhiozzando. E Chris strinse la presa sull’impugnatura, serrò la mascella e riprese la mira.

L’eco dello sparo precedette l’oblio di pochi secondi.

  


Quando Stiles riaprì gli occhi per prima cosa scoprì di essere disteso su una brandina. Respirò a fondo grugnendo e si risistemò meglio contro il materasso stendendosi su di un fianco, notando a qualche metro da lui le sbarre che gli diedero conferma sull’idea di dove si trovasse.

«Non era meglio mettermi dentro la _panic room_ piuttosto che nella cella?» chiese con voce roca, tanto sapeva che lì accanto c’era di sicuro qualcuno a sorvegliarlo.

Sia la _panic room_ che la cella erano state costruite proprio per occasioni come quella, o per contenere degli ostaggi e degli ospiti non graditi; col tempo purtroppo erano stati costretti ad usarle sia per i gemelli, sia per Isaac che per Scott – tutte situazioni poco piacevoli – ma Stiles non aveva mai pensato che un giorno ci sarebbe finito dentro anche lui.

La cella era simile a quella di una prigione umana – tre pareti su quattro normali e le sbarre frontali a prova di licantropo – la _panic room_ era molto più solida e attrezzata.

Stiles sentì i passi di due persone, poi Deaton e la Morrell entrarono nella sua visuale.

Deaton lo fissò sospirando. «Speravamo che tu al risveglio fossi più lucido e disteso, vedere di essere nella _panic room_ ti avrebbe stressato».

«Forse» ammise. Si mise a sedere sul letto. «Per quanto tempo ho dormito?»

«Un paio di ore» gli rispose la Morrell passandogli una bottiglietta d’acqua attraverso le sbarre; lui la prese grato e bevve a grandi sorsi. «Nel frattempo abbiamo vagliato varie ipotesi».

«Come sta Isaac?» chiese apprensivo.

«Sta bene» lo rassicurò Deaton, «a quest’ora sarà già completamente guarito».

«E gli altri? L’attacco degli Harper non ha lasciato molti di noi in piedi…»

«Stanno _tutti_ bene, nessuno ha subito ferite gravi o danni permanenti».

La Morrell intervenne con tono deciso mostrandogli un sacchetto di mountain ash. «Te la senti di fare un piccolo test? Vorremmo verificare se il Nemeton ti ha reso forte quanto Scott».

«Va bene» concordò grattandosi la testa. «Che farete?»

«Porrò una riga di mountain ash lungo le sbarre» gli disse lei mettendosi all’opera. «Non temere: se ti sentirai minacciato e ti vedrò perdere il controllo, mi allontanerò subito, e le sbarre ti bloccheranno abbastanza a lungo da darci l’opportunità di sedarti di nuovo» e gli indicò una pistola che teneva assicurata alla vita. Lui deglutì a stento e annuì.

Per fortuna la Morrell si mosse in modo abbastanza cauto da non stuzzicare i suoi nuovi istinti; Stiles l’osservò finire il lavoro respirando a fondo.

«Ora» esordì lei, «potresti provare a infilare una mano fra le sbarre e oltrepassare la barriera?»

«Ok». S’inginocchiò davanti alle sbarre, si passò stancamente le mani prima sul viso e poi sulle gambe, fece un respiro profondo e poi cominciò a provarci.

All’inizio la bizzarra sensazione di essere respinto da una parete invisibile fu quasi divertente perché non aveva mai pensato che in vita sua avrebbe provato una sensazione simile, e fu con curiosità che affondò più volte con forza la mano contro la barriera per testarla e sfondarla. Poi la cosa cominciò a diventare stressante.

«Insisti pure con forza» l’esortò Deaton.

Stiles non se lo fece dire due volte, anche perché stava iniziando anche a provare l’orrenda sensazione di essere bloccato lì dentro e non gli piaceva affatto: strinse una mano intorno a una sbarra e spinse l’altra con forza e decisione oltre il muro invisibile.

Lottò con testardaggine e determinazione, in silenzio e sudando più di quanto previsto, ma alla fine la barriera _cedette_.

Stiles fissò per qualche secondo il proprio braccio andato oltre le sbarre, poi si ritrasse all’indietro facendo leva con le mani contro il pavimento. «Cazzo» mormorò sconvolto.

«Ti sei stancato molto più di Scott» osservò Deaton, «hai impiegato più tempo e più energie rispetto a lui, ma ce l’hai fatta».

E Scott, che loro e Deucalion ne sapessero, era l’unico in grado di spezzare una barriera di mountain ash. Almeno finora.

«Questo è un modo per dirmi che in futuro probabilmente avrete difficoltà a controllarmi?» chiese loro, nervoso.

Deaton gli rispose sicuro. «Sì, anche».

Sconsolato, Stiles tornò a sedersi sul letto poggiando la testa contro il muro. «Vuol dire anche che non siamo per niente attrezzati per la mia prima luna piena: come potrete trattenermi?»

La Morrell scambiò uno sguardo col fratello, poi si voltò a parlargli. «Sei diventato un alpha senza neanche padroneggiare prima le nozioni base per tener testa ai tuoi istinti da licantropo, e in più il tuo corpo ha a che fare con molta più potenza di quella di un normale alpha perché il Nemeton ti ha potenziato. Sei inesperto, ma forte e troppo violento se fuori controllo, e hai ragione: un druido non può aiutarti a contenerti. Hai bisogno di una strega, forse anche più di una».

«Perché una strega non segue la Natura ma la _distorce_?» ipotizzò Stiles.

«Esatto. Mi dispiace, Stiles, ma hai bisogno di qualcosa di diverso da noi. Sei confuso e il tuo equilibrio fisico e mentale in questo momento è distorto, un druido non è in grado di operare in modo normale con te, e non possiamo di certo affidarti a un darach. Nelle tue prossime lune piene avrai bisogno degli incantesimi protettivi di una strega».

«E dove la possiamo trovare una strega?» chiese con un filo di sarcasmo.

Deaton sospirò rassegnato e si accovacciò a terra accanto alla sorella. «Onestamente c’è anche un’altra cosa che ci preoccupa. Hai cercato di attaccare Chris perché hai sentito l’esigenza di creare un branco, per caso?»

«Sì, io…» si passò stancamente le mani sul volto. «Mi sono sentito terribilmente solo al mondo e minacciato, isolato e impaurito, e in tutta la massa confusa di sensazioni che provavo lui era l’unica cosa a me familiare e… per giunta mi aveva _sfidato_ , aveva un’arma in mano e credo che la mia parte da lupo l’abbia presa come una vera e propria sfida per la sottomissione, capite? Ho sentito l’impulso di testarlo, metterlo a tappeto e renderlo un mio beta. Poi non ho capito più nulla».

«Nello stato in cui ti trovi» precisò la Morrell, «sei molto suscettibile ai gesti altrui, rischi di interpretarli male perché i tuoi nuovi istinti li ricoprono di emozioni troppo forti: puoi vedere sfide dove non ci sono, puoi sentire l’impulso di marchiare come tua proprietà cose o persone soltanto perché percepisci che ti sono familiari e ti senti un alpha solo e senza branco».

Stiles la fissò con gli occhi lucidi. «Rischio di dare il Morso a mio padre e di fargli male?»

«Sì».

«O di attaccare Scott e i gemelli per stupide questioni territoriali?»

«Anche».

Stiles sbatté più volte la testa indietro contro il muro. «’fanculo» disse a denti stretti piangendo. «Non ho mai voluto essere un fottuto _lupo_ ».

«Mi dispiace, Stiles» sospirò Deaton, una volta tanto non tanto zen e visibilmente dispiaciuto. «Ma… ascoltaci, forse abbiamo una soluzione: non sarà indolore e purtroppo crediamo proprio che ci vorranno un paio di anni per avere dei risultati, ma crediamo che qualcuno possa aiutarti».

Stiles si asciugò brusco il viso col polsino della felpa e fissò diffidente Deaton. «E qual è il prezzo?»

«Dovrai lasciare Beacon Hills, Stiles, e considerando che il tuo rinnovato senso di appartenenza e voglia di un branco ti spingono a essere irrazionale e a perdere il controllo, dovrai anche rompere i contatti con tutti per evitare la tentazione di ritornare qui».

Stiles scosse la testa mordendosi un labbro e rise amaro e sarcastico.

La Morrell intervenne subito. «Sarà per un paio di anni, è vero, ma credimi, Stiles: questa gente può aiutarti; purtroppo dipenderà anche dal fatto _se accetteranno_ di aiutarti; Scott e i gemelli in quanto alpha del tuo territorio dovranno stipulare degli accordi con loro, ma queste persone hanno davvero i mezzi per aiutarti. Ci sono delle streghe fra loro».

«Chi sono?» le chiese con voce roca.

«Si tratta della Gilda di Silver Falls, nell’Oregon» gli spiegò. «Qualche anno fa, quando ero ancora l’emissario di Deucalion, lui ha scoperto l’esistenza di questa gilda e ha provato a contattare il loro leader. Non ha stipulato alcun accordo con loro, perché non ne aveva bisogno: loro sono neutrali, offrono asilo e rifugio a chi ne ha bisogno e hanno dure regole comunitarie; non amano andare in guerra né dichiararla e sono una comunità molto chiusa. La Gilda di Silver Falls non sarebbe mai stata una minaccia per il branco degli alpha» puntualizzò, «ma lo sai com’è Deucalion: è un uomo curioso e avido di conoscenza, ha scambiato quattro chiacchiere col leader della gilda solo per osservare meglio come la gestisse e come andasse avanti».

«Per poter utilizzare un giorno le informazioni ottenute» sottolineò Stiles.

Lei scrollò le spalle. «Anche. Ho un buon ricordo della gilda» gli disse, «il loro leader David Reed è un uomo autoritario ma molto trasparente, un licantropo alpha in grado di mandare avanti una comunità formata da più creature sovrannaturali diverse di quanto tu possa immaginare, ed è sempre pronto ad aiutare chi si trova da solo e in difficoltà. Certo, lo fa ad un prezzo, ma se ha davanti una persona non malvagia è difficile che dica di no e che non scenda a compromessi».

«Quindi» riassunse Stiles, «dovrei _lasciare_ mio padre, i miei amici e la mia città per andare nell’Oregon a farmi aiutare da delle streghe di una gilda».

«E per allenarti con Reed, l’alpha leader» aggiunse la Morrell.

«So che è dura tagliare i contatti con tutti i tuoi affetti» aggiunse Deaton, «ma io e Marin potremmo nel frattempo aiutarti a costruire delle eccezioni: non potrai tornare qui, ma possiamo aiutarti a sostenere delle conversazioni telefoniche con tuo padre senza perdere il controllo, e magari stabilire un contatto sano con uno dei ragazzi del branco… non Scott perché sei troppo preso da lui, ma magari Ethan?» propose.

«Naturalmente non potrai più avere contatti con noi due» continuò la Morrell, «anche perché non possiamo essere più i tuoi mentori, ma sai bene che Danny presto avrà bisogno di te: penso che sia giusto che tu riesca a parlare anche con lui».

Stiles continuò a piangere inespressivo e ancora incredulo di tutto quello che stava succedendo. «Non ho molto tempo per rifletterci sopra, vero?»

Deaton assentì. «Prima ci muoviamo, meglio è. Se sei d’accordo con noi, cominceremo subito a metterci in contatto con la gilda per iniziare la trattativa».

Stiles respirò a fondo e si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Ok… Non so che altro fare e mi fido di voi. Chiamate pure il leader di questa gilda».

  


I giorni successivi non erano stati facili.

Stiles era rimasto chiuso nella clinica veterinaria, fuori dalla cella e libero di muovermi ma non libero anche di uscire dall’edificio – circondato da mountain ash affinché lui non potesse uscire in preda a un crollo nervoso e per non permettere agli altri ragazzi del branco di entrare.

Deaton e la Morrell gli tenevano compagnia a turno, lo aggiornavano sulla trattativa con la gilda e su quello che succedeva al branco, e lo aiutavano a parlare con suo padre senza uscire fuori di testa e provare ad andare via da lì comportandosi come un animale imbizzarrito.

Durante la prima telefonata lui e suo padre avevano pianto quasi per tutto il tempo; Stiles aveva odiato parecchie cose: dover abbandonare suo padre, la distanza, essere un potenziale pericolo per lui e non sapere fra quanto tempo avrebbe potuto riabbracciarlo. Dopo la quarta telefonata, la Morrell aveva stabilito che l’equilibrio mentale che Stiles aveva dimostrato durante quelle chiamate fosse abbastanza buono da valere un tentativo di videochiamata; vedere suo padre e fargli vedere che fisicamente stava bene era stato rassicurante, ma comunque in un certo senso gli aveva fatto capire ancora meglio quanto sarebbe stato pericoloso vederlo dal vivo: vedere la sua faccia sofferente aveva scatenato in lui in più attimi il pensiero di fare in modo che non gli succedesse mai più niente – dargli il Morso. Dal vivo il suo odore e il suo calore avrebbero premuto di più sui suoi istinti.

Con Ethan era stato un po’ più facile, anche se durante la prima telefonata il gemello aveva passato un buon quarto d’ora a chiedergli scusa e Stiles aveva capito che forse non si sarebbe mai dato pace; comunque Stiles pensava che perdere il primo vero e proprio emissario e rischiare pure la sua vita e la stessa sera vedere il proprio ragazzo rischiare di morire, scoprire la verità sui licantropi e fare un passo avanti verso il risveglio come emissario sarebbe stato un po’ troppo per chiunque: si stupiva di come Ethan non avesse avuto ancora una sorta di crollo nervoso che costringesse gli altri a chiuderlo nella _panic room_.

Danny tra l’altro era il motivo per cui Scott non provava a contattare Stiles anche di giorno ma solo di notte: nelle ore diurne Scott cercava di parlare con Danny, gli raccontava cos’era successo negli scorsi anni, lo rassicurava e lo preparava ad avvicinarsi a Deaton e la Morrell. Di notte invece provava con scarso successo a intrufolarsi nella clinica veterinaria.

Qualche sera dopo la trasformazione di Stiles, il Nemeton aveva chiamato Danny a sé. Ethan si era svegliato nel cuore della notte e non aveva più trovato Danny al suo fianco – come se già non avesse avuto abbastanza infarti – aveva avvisato tutti della sua scomparsa e poi disperato era partito alla sua ricerca. Dopo circa due ore e mezza l’avevano trovato seduto davanti al Nemeton, ancora in stato di trance.

L’albero, attraverso le emozioni di tutti i loro, aveva capito che lui era il nuovo emissario e l’aveva attirato a sé per parlargli a suo modo e fargli capire perché i ragazzi avevano bisogno di lui. Perché in fondo il Nemeton era un bravo ragazzone quando non attirava a sé psicotici pluriomicida e non procurava infarti a tutti.

Danny aveva giurato lealtà al Nemeton "sotto il nome e il sangue di Scott" – la formula del rituale era proprio quella – aveva ricevuto il suo potenziamento e a breve avrebbe iniziato a prendere delle lezioni speciali da Deaton e la Morrell.

Non c’era notte in cui Scott non tentasse di entrare nella clinica. Stiles sentiva i suoi ringhi di frustrazione grazie al suo nuovo super udito e dopo anni era ormai in grado di saper distinguere i suoi ululati da quelli degli altri. Saperlo là fuori era straziante, ma Stiles non provava nemmeno ad alzarsi o urlargli di andare via: sarebbe stato solo peggio.

Forse Scott gli avrebbe detto che potevano creare un Piano B, ma di solito era proprio Stiles a creare un Piano B e lui non era più il suo sidekick. Non lo sarebbe mai più stato.

Quella sera la Morrell venne da lui con in mano una porzione delle sue patatine fritte e un cellulare.

«Te le mandano Ethan e Lydia» gli disse, mentre lui apriva la confezione di patatine con un sorriso malinconico. «A parte questo, ci sono buone notizie: il branco è riuscito a terminare la trattativa con la Gilda con successo».

«Quali sono i patti?» le chiese un po’ teso.

«Per tutto il tempo in cui sarai loro ospite, se loro dovessero avere bisogno di aiuto per respingere un’intrusione, loro dovranno aiutarli».

Stiles si grattò la testa. «Reed _sa_ del Nemeton e di quanto sono forti i nostri alpha, non poteva farsi sfuggire un’occasione simile».

«Considerando però che sarà un’opportunità limitata solo alla durata del tuo soggiorno, mi sembra anche una richiesta abbastanza ragionevole».

Stiles concordò annuendo. «Chi è stato a dirigere la trattativa?»

«Lydia e Aiden con il supporto di Chris. Hanno imposto la presenza di mezzi tecnologici adeguati nel tuo alloggio per farti restare in contatto con tuo padre ed Ethan, e delle telecamere che riprendano le tue notti di luna piena fino a quando non sarai più stabile, affinché tu stesso possa controllare il loro trattamento in caso di perdita dei sensi o del controllo».

Stiles tamburellò le dita sul tavolo. «Scott non ha voluto saperne niente, vero?»

«Non ha chiesto di essere il leader della situazione e gli altri non gliel’hanno chiesto altrettanto: era la soluzione più logica; è troppo coinvolto, ma al contrario di tuo padre non ha la giusta maturità per scendere a compromessi».

«Prima di lasciare Beacon Hills vorrei scrivergli una lettera, potreste passargliela dopo che sarò partito?»

Lei assentì. «Certo. Un’altra cosa, Stiles» gli passò il cellulare. «Credo che sia arrivato il momento di parlare con Danny». Stiles strinse le labbra. «Lui avrebbe il piacere di farlo. Poco fa l’ho avvisato che te lo avrei chiesto e di stare in attesa della chiamata».

Stiles si strofinò più volte le mani sulla faccia, indeciso; alla fine accettò l’offerta.

La Morrell si alzò dal tavolo. «Ti lascio solo, se hai bisogno di qualcosa, mi trovi fuori dalla porta».

«Va bene».

La schermata del cellulare era pronta sul numero di Danny; Stiles trasse una serie di respiri profondi e inoltrò la chiamata; lui gli rispose al secondo squillo.

Danny non esordì con "Ciao", né gli chiese come stesse, andò dritto al punto e con tono basso, quieto, amaro e ironico gli disse «Sei un bastardo».

«Lo so» sbuffò Stiles con un accenno di sorriso triste.

«E sei uno stupido, stupido eroe. Il più stupido eroe della storia degli stupidi eroi, di quelli imbranati e inconsapevoli alla Johnny English».

«Probabilmente».

«Ti odio davvero tanto. Per colpa tua mi tocca restare a Beacon Hills». Non lo disse con sarcasmo o amarezza, solo con tanta tristezza e un velo d’ironia; il tono provocò in entrambi delle risate isteriche.

«Stai bene?» gli domandò Stiles. «Le tue ferite sono guarite?»

«Sto bene, Stiles, ma ancora non so se ho più voglia di picchiare te, Jackson o Ethan. Non trovi anche tu ingiusto il fatto che Jackson sia troppo lontano per essere picchiato da me in questo momento?» ironizzò.

«Mi dispiace davvero tanto per Jackson, Danny, so che ha tagliato tutti i ponti con te ed è partito senza darti troppe spiegazioni…»

«E non mi ha permesso di essere un suo vero amico e supportarlo quando ha scoperto di essere una lucertola assassina, sì, ho ben presente, per questo nessuno di voi adesso può pretendere che io me ne vada tranquillo e volente alla Cal lasciandovi senza un emissario sul campo. Non potete togliermi la possibilità di esserci».

«Andrai al Community College?»

«E dove altro vuoi che vada?» sospirò. «Te l’ho _promesso_ , Stiles, sono un uomo di parola oltre a una persona che non si tira indietro se i propri amici hanno bisogno di una mano. Tutti voi state sacrificando la vostra intera esistenza e rinunciando al vostro futuro in nome di qualcosa che non riesco neanche a definire bene… in nome di questa città? In nome del buon senso? In nome dell’umanità intera?» ironizzò teatrale. «Lo fate da un bel pezzo e anche per il mio bene senza che io prima ne sapessi niente: penso di dovermi sdebitare».

«Non farlo perché ti senti in colpa» l’ammonì Stiles lamentoso, «né per sdebitarti o perché ti senti in dovere di farlo».

«Lo faccio perché sono Danny» ribatté lui sicuro.

Stiles sbuffò una risata e si passò la mano sulla faccia. «E come vanno le cose con Ethan?»

«Non lo so… Pensavo che ormai fra me e lui stesse finendo perché lui mi stava nascondendo delle cose: io lo capivo ma avevo paura di porgli delle domande dirette perché percepivo quanto potessero essere incredibilmente oscure queste cose, e lui capiva che _io capivo_ e che avevo paura di porgli delle domande precise… Non stavamo andando in alcuna direzione, il nostro rapporto stava morendo da sé e in fondo andava bene così piuttosto che lasciarci con una sorta di teatrale e patetica litigata pubblica. Adesso però ho anche fin troppe risposte e…» sospirò, «ho bisogno di lui per capire meglio cos’è successo e cosa mi sta succedendo adesso, ma non posso non ammettere che il suo passato mi lascia perplesso e a tratti spaventato».

«È umano avere paura di Ethan, Danny» lo rassicurò, «è un alpha che per un bel pezzo ha militato in un branco di altri alpha assassini: Ethan ha ucciso delle _persone_ per delle ragioni sbagliate in passato, chiunque con un briciolo di istinto di autoconservazione avrebbe paura di lui e in genere dei poteri di un licantropo! Prenditi tutto il tempo che vuoi per parlarne con lui e ascoltare direttamente dalla sua voce il percorso che ha fatto…»

«Lo so, non ho intenzione di allontanarlo… anche perché ho bisogno di lui e lui ha bisogno di me… e… credo che sia io che lui abbiamo bisogno di te. Anche tu hai bisogno di noi, vero, Stiles?» gli chiese con un sospiro.

«Io… penso di sì».

«Sono diventato il tuo fottuto emissario» sbottò Danny, facendolo ridere, «non dire che _pensi_ di aver bisogno di me quando invece lo _credi_!»

«Dio, questa situazione è così surreale!» rise Stiles, nervoso.

«A chi lo dici! Tu ti sei mai ritrovato all’improvviso con un fidanzato licantropo alpha?»

«No».

«Allora è meglio se taci!»

Restarono in silenzio per qualche attimo, poi Danny tornò a parlare.

«Quando lascerai Beacon Hills?»

«Se sarà possibile, credo domani stesso: devo ancora discuterne con la Morrell».

«Facci sapere com’è andato il viaggio, non appena arriverai a destinazione».

«Non ti hanno detto dove andrò di preciso?»

«No, Aiden e Lydia si sono fidati della Morrell e di Deaton, sanno solo che si tratta di una gilda e che il nome del leader è David Reed».

«Lo sai che se dirò a te ed Ethan come contattarmi non dovrete dare mai e poi mai il mio nuovo numero e indirizzo agli altri, vero? Neanche a Scott: potrebbe subito precipitarsi da me e dare il via a un incidente diplomatico eclatante fra la gilda e il nostro branco».

«Stai tranquillo» lo sentì sorridere, «terremo la bocca chiusa, e… Stiles?»

«Sì?»

«Grazie di avermi salvato la vita».

«Non c’è di che, Danny, non c’è di che».

Quella sera Stiles e i suoi vecchi mentori presero in modo rapido ma efficace gli ultimi accordi con la gilda per preparare la sua partenza: Stiles avrebbe guidato con la sua jeep verso il confine con l’Oregon fino a un certo punto, poi avrebbe proseguito a piedi fino a una riserva in cui avrebbe incontrato delle streghe della gilda che l’avrebbero sedato per condurlo a Silver Falls in maniera tranquilla e indolore.

Reed gli avrebbe procurato un lavoro, ma per sicurezza Stiles avrebbe avuto a disposizione anche i fondi che aveva messo da parte per il college; avrebbe vissuto in una casetta adatta a un licantropo, accanto alla foresta.

La Morrell andò a casa sua per aiutare suo padre a preparare le valige e prendere tutti gli effetti personali che Stiles voleva portare con sé, li avrebbero mandati direttamente a Reed. La partenza fu stabilita per il giorno dopo.

Che il branco fu informato di ciò, Stiles lo capì perché sentì i ragazzi ululare.

Erano nella riserva, Stiles non aveva un vero contatto empatico o telepatico con loro – o perlomeno non ancora – però grazie al suo udito poteva sentirli e sapeva riconoscere il loro modo di ululare alla luna e ogni significato che vi associavano.

Premette la fronte contro il vetro della finestra e fissò la luna alta nel cielo piangendo silenzioso. Scott ululava in modo straziante, quasi lo _richiamava a sé_ , e Ethan, Aiden e Isaac si univano a lui rassicurandolo e salutando Stiles allo stesso tempo.

Anche a lui sarebbero mancati da morire, ma sarebbe tornato a casa prima o poi, era una promessa.

Non sapeva ancora come avrebbe fatto ad avere dei beta per sentirsi più stabile, ma sarebbe tornato a casa, _da loro_.

Consegnò alla Morrell la lettera per Scott.

"… non smetterò mai di essere tuo fratello, Scott, non dimenticherò mai che tutto sommato dentro questa situazione ci siamo dentro entrambi e che non posso buttarmi giù perché se lo faccio butto giù anche te. Farò di tutto per tornare al più presto, quindi sii forte e stai con i piedi a terra, perché se cadi tu cado anch’io. Tornerò a casa, è una promessa".

Gli unici abbracci che ricevette furono quelli di Deaton e della Morrell; gli dissero di stare attento, di non osare avere ripensamenti lungo la strada e che avrebbero aspettato anche loro il suo ritorno a Beacon Hills.

Salito sulla jeep guidò per un bel pezzo asciugandosi di tanto in tanto le lacrime con i polsini della felpa; una volta giunto davanti al cartello che segnalava l’uscita da Beacon Hills provò un tuffo al cuore, ma si disse che stava andando via perché teneva troppo a tutti loro per ferirli. E proprio perché teneva troppo a tutti loro un giorno sarebbe tornato.

Dopo circa due ore e mezza arrivò nei pressi della riserva dove avrebbe incontrato le streghe. Scese dalla jeep, inviò un messaggio a suo padre per dirgli dove recuperare l’auto e poi s’incamminò.

Era quasi il cuore della notte, ormai, e l’inquietava trovarsi di nuovo in mezzo alla natura e non percepirla più come un tempo – era la prima volta da dopo il Morso che si addentrava in una foresta.

Strinse a sé il piccolo borsone da viaggio che si era portato dietro, e quando sentì dei rumori di passi si fermò restando all’erta.

«Siamo noi» disse una voce cristallina e femminile, e subito dopo vide venire verso di lui tre giovani ragazze dai capelli scuri e la pelle olivastra; a occhio sembravano sorelle. «Siamo della gilda, ci manda Reed» specificò la ragazza al centro.

Le annuì. «Sono Stiles».

«Possiamo avvicinarci?» gli chiese neutrale allungando le braccia verso di lui. «O ti senti minacciato?»

«Non mi sento molto tranquillo, ma non credo di essere prossimo ad aggredirvi» ponderò.

«Va bene, vedremo di agire in fretta». E prima che lui riuscisse a chiederle come avrebbe agito – non avevano niente con sé – le sentì iniziare a parlare all’unisono in latino antico e le vide avanzare verso di lui sicure e decise.

Non ebbe il tempo di sentirsi minacciato, crollò subito a terra addormentato.

  


_Tre anni dopo,_

_Silver Fall, Oregon._

  


Quei giorni aveva parlato con Cora e Derek mangiando con loro durante le pause dal lavoro e qualche volta nella foresta mentre raccoglieva erbe. Spesso aveva incontrato Derek in palestra per scambiare con lui "quattro maschie scazzottate amichevoli" – come le chiamava Cora.

In quei tre anni non aveva mai avuto modo di raccontare nei dettagli quella storia a qualcuno che conoscesse anche le persone che l’avevano vissuta con lui: era diverso parlarne con loro rispetto che parlarne con Dave, Tara ed Eric, perché Cora e Derek sapevano cogliere e comprendere meglio le sue reazioni, sapevano per esperienza diretta che tipo di rapporto avesse con le persone che aveva lasciato a Beacon Hills.

Discuterne con loro era un po’ come trovare nuovi punti di vista di quella storia, perfino quando dopo averlo ascoltato restavano in silenzio.

Danny all’inizio era stato preoccupato da che genere di emozioni avrebbe suscitato in lui raccontare tutto agli Hale e rivivere certi ricordi, ma l’altra sera su Skype gli aveva detto che lo vedeva più rilassato.

Ethan gli aveva chiesto una chiacchierata su Skype faccia a faccia da soli, e Stiles aveva capito subito che si trattava di una discussione da alpha a alpha.

«Credo che sia necessario che io ti dica che mi fido delle tue scelte, cioè… i beta che accogli con te saranno automaticamente quelli che porterai nel nostro territorio» aveva specificato, «e come non ho avuto alcun problema con Tara e Eric non ho alcun problema con gli Hale, è giusto che te lo dica in maniera esplicita e concreta. Se per te Cora è a posto, lo è anche per me. L’importante è che lei sappia che a Beacon Hills troverà anche me» aveva sottolineato – dopotutto fra gli Hale e i gemelli c’erano dei trascorsi.

«Tara sta cominciando a essere più rilassata accanto a Cora» l’aveva informato Stiles, e si era passato stancamente le mani sul volto, «e inizio a pensare che molto presto comincerò a sentire i primi segni dello sviluppo del mio legame di alpha con lei: Cora è venuta fin qui per "salvarmi", sono settimane che chiacchieriamo di noi, della nostra vita e di tutto quello che è successo e in più sento che lei ha il bisogno di un branco, come lei sente che ho bisogno di una beta… Credo proprio che entrerà nel mio branco in modo naturale com’è successo a Isaac con Scott».

«È un bene» aveva annuito Ethan, «tu non sei il tipo di alpha da apprezzare dei plateali segni di sottomissione o da richiederli, sarà una cosa indolore… sempre se sei sicuro di volerla: vorresti Cora nel tuo branco?»

«Molto presto non avrò più altra scelta» aveva riso sarcastico scuotendo la testa, «o mi allontano da lei ora, o presto comincerò ad avvertire i primi segni del nostro legame fra alpha e beta, te l’ho detto, e a quel punto soffriremmo troppo entrambi a separarci, e non è giusto. Se devo allontanarla, devo farlo _adesso_ ».

«E non ne sei ancora del tutto convinto» aveva riassunto Ethan.

«Dammi ancora un altro paio di giorni e ti farò sapere» aveva sospirato.

«Ok, e… Stiles? Non far finta che Cora sia l’unica persona con cui stai parlando tanto» l’ammonì serio.

« _Lo so_ » brontolò stanco coprendosi la faccia con le mani.

«Ne ho parlato con Scott, mi ha detto di dirti che sarebbe più che felice di riaverlo a Beacon Hills. Quindi non farti problemi nel caso _lui_ dovesse chiedertelo… e nel caso _lui_ non si stesse rendendo conto di quello che sta facendo, faglielo notare: lo dico sia per il tuo bene che per il suo».

«Grazie, amico».

«Non c’è problema».

«No, dico davvero: grazie di _tutto_ ».

Non aveva ancora ufficialmente invitato gli Hale a casa, sapeva che quello sarebbe stato un passo importante per entrambe le parti e quella sera aveva deciso di farlo.

Avevano ordinato delle pizze e preso delle birre – Tara insisteva col dire che il fatto che non potessero ubriacarsi non poteva togliere loro il piacere di bere e assaporare le bevande alcoliche, e aveva ragione, soprattutto sul buon vino rosso e sull’ottima birra scura – e Stiles aveva osservato incuriosito come si muovevano gli Hale in un ambiente domestico e amichevole senza progettare piani di attacco o difesa fra una discussione e l’altra.

Era stata un’esperienza interessante, per certi versi anche bizzarra e istruttiva: vedere gli Hale comportarsi come fratello e sorella gli diceva sempre di più sul tipo di persone che erano.

Tara aveva fatto la spaccona per tutta la serata, Cora aveva replicato con la sua fredda ironia – o acuto cinismo – e Stiles aveva avuto conferma che quelle due insieme molto probabilmente avrebbero fatto implodere la casa del branco: se insieme potevano essere un pericolo per il resto dell’umanità.

Eric come al solito era rimasto inespressivo e taciturno, ma si era guardato parecchio attorno.

Derek aveva detto più volte a Stiles che aveva voglia di prenderlo a pugni per degli stupidi motivi – fra cui un’oliva volata misteriosamente nel suo piatto all’improvviso – e Stiles gli aveva replicato con un ghigno ironico e un paio di battute salaci.

Stiles non ricordava più come, ma dopo aver mangiato si erano messi a giocare a basket sul retro – tutti tranne Eric. Tara alle superiori aveva fatto parte della squadra femminile di basket, era brava, gli aveva insegnato a giocare, e a quanto sembrava anche Derek aveva insegnato a Cora come giocare.

Vedere Derek prendere in giro la sorella sfidandola a prendergli la palla – "Derek, lo sai stasera con chi tornerai a casa, vero? Lo sai chi stasera potrebbe venire a trovarti nel sonno, vero?" – gli aveva per un attimo ricordato di Paige, del Derek liceale che era stato costretto a uccidere la ragazza che amava, il suo primo amore, e perdere la sua innocenza e di conseguenza il colore dei suoi occhi.

E Derek non era l’unico fra i presenti ad aver perso la propria innocenza.

Stiles decise di allontanarsi un po’ dal gruppetto, andò a prendere un’altra bottiglia di birra fredda dal frigo e dopo averla stappata con l’aiuto di un artiglio andò a berla sulla balconata al piano di sopra, osservando dall’alto la foresta illuminata dalla luna crescente.

«Non dovresti accusarmi di stare sempre in un angolo buio a stalkerare gli altri quando è quello che ora stai facendo» gli disse all’improvviso Derek alle sue spalle.

Stiles rise scuotendo la testa. «Non credo però che agli animali della foresta dispiaccia così tanto essere osservati dall’alto da me. Dopotutto sono un essere meraviglioso, non lo sai?»

«Magari a tratti un po’ inquietante e fastidioso» ribatté Derek avvicinandosi a lui.

Stiles gli porse la bottiglia offrendogli implicitamente un sorso di birra, che lui accettò. «Stanco di giocare con le bimbe?»

Derek deglutì il sorso e lo fissò pensoso. «Stanco di perderti nei ricordi?»

Lui gli tolse la bottiglia dalle mani con un gesto brusco ma non aggressivo, tornò a guardare la foresta. «Alcuni definiscono i ricordi come dei fantasmi. Hanno ragione». Mandò giù un paio di sorsi. «Possono aleggiare su di te per tutta la vita in modo opprimente e soffocarti di più quando hai davanti agli occhi qualcuno o qualcosa che riflette il tuo passato».

«Stai pensando a qualcosa di preciso?» gli chiese Derek neutrale.

«Sto pensando a troppe cose e si stanno accavallando tutte» schioccò la lingua. «Non so, poco fa per esempio pensavo all’attimo in cui ho superato il cartello che segnala l’uscita da Beacon Hills. In quell’attimo ho realizzato che era proprio vero, stavo andando via perché l’unico modo di restare sano e non far male alle persone che amavo era… _allontanarmi da loro_. Il che è paradossale e ridicolo, ma già un paio di chilometri dopo stavo meglio e non sentivo più l’impulso di tornare sui miei passi per Morderli».

«Ti sei sentito un codardo? Non lo sei stato».

«Beh, alle volte sì, penso di aver peccato di codardia e non c’è davvero niente che riesca a farmi smettere di crederlo. Forse andrà meglio quando vedrò quel cartello dall’altra parte, sul lato di Benvenuto».

Restarono per qualche attimo in silenzio, ma era una situazione quasi confortevole, non imbarazzante; poi Derek inspirò a fondo e tornò a parlare.

«Ho visto il cartello di uscita da Beacon Hills due volte in vita mia, e tutte e due le volte ero in macchina con una sorella accanto e in un certo senso stavo scappando dalla città». Stiles si voltò a guardare il suo profilo. «La sorte è… ironica».

«O probabilmente è il karma» ribatté Stiles impassibile. «Hai mai pensato che forse nella vita precedente uccidevi dei gattini per hobby?»

Derek lo sorprese con una risata aperta e semi isterica. «Non saprei…» sospirò. «So solo che entrambe le volte che ho lasciato Beacon Hills avevo un inferno alle spalle – una volta fatto materialmente di fuoco e fiamme, l’altra solo di cenere immaginaria – e la volta in cui ci sono tornato da New York ho pensato la stessa cosa che ho pensato le volte in cui me ne sono andato».

«E cioè?»

«Che _faceva male_. Faceva un male del diavolo» sospirò sbattendo piano le mani sulla ringhiera. «E ho la certezza che in un modo o nell’altro quando deciderò di tornare mi farà male di nuovo. _Lo so_ ».

Stiles esitò un attimo prima di ribattergli. «Non me la sento di escludere questa tua ipotesi».

Derek scosse di nuovo la testa. «Te l’ho detto, _in un modo o nell’altro_ mi farà di nuovo male».

«Forse in questo siamo uguali».

«Perché pensi anche tu che tornare ti farà male?»

«Anche» scrollò le spalle, «ma penso pure che, vedendo il cartello di Benvenuto, come quando all’uscita ho pensato che stavo andando via perché tenevo troppo a loro, penserò che sto tornando perché tengo ancora troppo a loro. Anzi, credo proprio di avere la certezza che andrà così». Svuotò la bottiglia e la posò piano sul bordo della ringhiera.

«Tornerai presto» lo rassicurò Derek, assentendo senza guardarlo. «Ho l’impressione che ormai sia questione di mesi, al massimo ripartirai entro un anno».

«Lo credo anch’io» sospirò. «Certi momenti non vedo l’ora di far conoscere Tara ed Eric agli altri» sorrise malinconico. «Penso che a Tara farebbe davvero bene parlare un po’ con Scott e lui sarebbe felicissimo di conoscerla! E Chris… Dio, credo che Chris prenderebbe subito Eric sotto la sua ala protettiva, e a Eric farebbe sul serio bene una nuova figura paterna, un cacciatore come lui con un’esperienza simile e diversa dalla sua. Non vedo l’ora di vederli tutti insieme, capisci?» Derek assentì. «Perché… conosco i loro bisogni e le loro vite, la loro voglia di avere una famiglia e di esserlo. Soprattutto i bisogni di Tara… non riesco a smettere di sperare che lei un giorno possa avere dei figli…» Si voltò a guardarlo e gli parlò a bassa voce con gli occhi lucidi. «Tara _ha perso un bambino_ , Derek, e io l’ho vista in ospedale dopo, e se già il modo in cui l’ha perso è agghiacciante, il fatto che abbia _abortito_ rende tutto ancora più spaventoso: lei è un licantropo, il suo corpo tende a _guarire subito_ , di conseguenza il suo post aborto è stato una fottuta tortura fisica».

Derek era basito. «Le donne licantropo sono più resistenti durante la gravidanza, il loro corpo è più forte e le aiuta a restare sane il doppio del normale: com’è potuto succedere?»

Stiles si avvicinò di più a lui e continuò a parlargli a bassa voce. «Era in fuga da dei cacciatori, un fottuto alpha l’ha picchiata a morte. Io ed Eric siamo andati a cercarlo e abbiamo quasi ucciso lui e i suoi cazzo di beta. Deve ringraziare il fatto che la prima volta che si è avvicinato a lei io non ero ancora il suo alpha, ma la seconda volta» schioccò la lingua sarcastico, «non gli è andata bene. Visto che quella è stata la prima volta che è successo sotto la mia giurisdizione, ho dovuto dargli una seconda possibilità, ma alla terza che oserà farlo… _lo ucciderò_. Lui e tutto il suo branco. Nessuno può far del male al _mio branco, la mia famiglia e il mio sangue_ » sentì se stesso intonare le ultime parole con il doppio timbro da alpha, fu certo che anche i propri occhi avessero reagito tingendosi di rosso.

Derek sostenne il suo sguardo in modo intenso ma neutrale. «Sono sicuro che nessuno possa sfuggirti».

Stiles si scrollò respirando a fondo e rivolgendo lo sguardo alla foresta. «Il branco è il mio potere, non sono disposto a rinunciarvi» mormorò.

«Lo so. Cora mi ha parlato del modo in cui interpreti il tuo potere di alpha».

«Lo trovi bizzarro o un po’ insano?»

«No, lo trovo da te».

Calò di nuovo su di loro un confortevole silenzio; stavolta fu Stiles a parlare per primo.

«Hai pensato a cosa farai se Cora sceglierà me? Mi seguirà a Beacon Hills, lo sai…»

«Ho avuto modo di osservare abbastanza la gilda» replicò Derek pensoso, «non mi dispiacerebbe restare qui a Silver Falls: la comunità è neutrale, non si lascia coinvolgere da guerre territoriali esterne, e francamente non mi dispiacerebbe stabilirmi in un posto pacifico. Potrei lavorare alla palestra di Lee» ponderò.

«Non mi sembra una cattiva idea» osservò Stiles, «ma sappi che sarai sempre il benvenuto a Beacon Hills: Scott sarebbe felice di rivederti».

«Farebbe piacere anche a me rivederlo».

Stiles respirò a fondo, si schiarì la voce, nervoso, e gli parlò fissando la foresta. «Derek, dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato e alla fine della storia che vi sto raccontando… per me è e sarà impossibile metterti da parte o lasciarti alle spalle, ok?» trasse un respiro secco. «In qualche strano modo m’importa di te, di come stai e di quello che pensi, perché abbiamo condiviso e stiamo condividendo i momenti più spaventosi e più _decisivi_ della nostra vita: negli attimi in cui la mia esistenza è cambiata per sempre tu nel bene e nel male eri presente, e la stessa cosa vale viceversa per te, lo so e… Quindi c’è e ci sarà sempre _spazio_ per te qui o a Beacon Hills, adesso o in futuro… ti riserverò sempre dello spazio, perché m’importa di quello che ti succede». Si grattò distrattamente la testa. «Ti giuro che basterà solo che tu me lo chieda, e io sarò lì».

E non c’era bisogno di specificare a voce alta di cosa stesse parlando.

«Ci penso. A volte» ammise Derek, atono ma fermo.

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso nervoso. «Lo so, _lo sento_ : come sto iniziando a percepire Cora, sto iniziando a percepire te».

«Ma mi sto chiedendo quanto si tratti di una spinta istintiva da lupo e quanto umanamente io sia pronto a questo».

Stiles scosse la testa. «Il giorno in cui deciderai di venire da me, dovrai farlo da uomo, non da lupo: voglio che tu faccia una scelta sicura e ragionata, non istintiva».

«Ma potrebbe anche rivelarsi una scelta così naturale e semplice da essere istintiva».

«Ma non sempre la Natura è sana: una cosa che dà vita alle zanzare non è sana, è perfidamente sadica» sottolineò inespressivo ma ironico. Derek sbuffò un accenno di risata. «Te lo giuro, Derek» ripeté, «basterà che tu me lo chieda e io sarò lì» e sospirò dandogli una pacca leggera sulla spalla, poi prese la bottiglia di birra vuota e tornò dentro casa da solo.

Andò in cucina a passi lenti, buttò la bottiglia nella spazzatura ed esausto dalla chiacchierata si chinò poggiando le mani sul tavolo.

Già. Stava cominciando a sentire Cora e ogni tanto percepiva anche Derek.

Sbottò stanco a bassa voce.

«Cazzo».

  


**Note:** capitolo un ciccino più corto degli altri due (17mila parole invece che 18mila) perché altrimenti non sarei riuscita a tagliare la scena in modo decente XD Quando ho iniziato a stendere questa terza parte pensavo di infilarci dentro anche le famigerate prime lune piene di Stiles, fino a quando ha finalmente raggiunto la cosiddetta "full alpha form", ma poi la scena del Morso si è presa il suo bel spazio e mi ha lasciata con la lingua a penzoloni dalla stanchezza, quindi i primi sette mesi di Stiles da licantropo saranno nel prossimo capitolo (anche perché pure quelli sono belli pesanti da scrivere); una volta finita quella parte passerò alla storia di Tara ed Eric e di come sono entrati nel branco e poi la fase finale, ovvero la scena con cui è iniziata questa storia :)

Un saluto, e grazie di aver letto fin qui!

Fall.


	4. Parte IV - Essere un Alpha, Il Lupo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii! Per scrivere questo capitolo ho impiegato molto più tempo del previsto ed è pure venuto su MOLTO più lungo del previsto (quasi il DOPPIO dei tre precedenti), ma spero che vi piaccia! Nel corso della lettura troverete giusto un paio di righe un filino splatter, niente di troppo descrittivo perché sono una donzella dal pancino delicato io, però mi sembrava giusto avvertirvi.

  
  


Stiles a Silver Falls era l’unico alpha in grado di trasformarsi completamente in un lupo, e l’unico che Jamie e Jeremy avessero mai conosciuto. I due bambini avevano trovato questa sua peculiarità curiosa fin da quando si erano conosciuti; all’epoca Jamie aveva avuto a malapena cinque anni e aveva pensato bene che non fosse un male trattare Stiles da lupo come un peluches vivente da strapazzare di coccole, Jeremy invece – dieci anni e tanta voglia di fare l’ometto – non aveva ceduto subito davanti a tanta tenera morbidezza – beh, sì: Stiles pensava di essere _carino e coccoloso_ da lupo, quando non si trovava nel bel mezzo di un attacco, e che c’era di male a pensarlo? – almeno fino a quando Stiles non aveva più volte sbattuto il muso contro il suo gomito e infilato la testa sotto la sua ascella, invitandolo ad abbracciarlo pure se ne aveva voglia.

A tre anni dal loro incontro le cose non erano cambiate molto: Jamie si divertiva a coccolarlo e ad abbracciare il suo testone lupesco strusciando la guancia contro il suo pelo, Jeremy invece se ne stava in un angolo con l’espressione scornata da preadolescente incompreso-emo-finto-alternativo fino a quando Stiles non correva a sbattere affettuosamente il muso contro le sue gambe e lo convinceva a giocare con lui e sua sorella.

Da lupo Stiles diventava molto più ricettivo alle emozioni e alle mosse altrui – cosa che tra l’altro lo aiutava durante i combattimenti – e non gli dispiaceva far sorridere i bambini e farli giocare con lui, anzi, quindi accettava di buon grado di fare occasionalmente da baby sitter ai figli di Dave e Lee.

Quel tardo pomeriggio si trovavano sul retro della casa del branco a giocare una sorta di basket: Jeremy col pallone in mano, Stiles da lupo che cercava di rubarglielo e Jamie che provava a placcarlo ridendo, anche se perlopiù era Stiles a placcare a terra lei per poi leccarle la faccia.

Stiles drizzò le orecchie quando sentì un’auto avvicinarsi alla casa, e qualche minuto dopo anche Jeremy si mise in ascolto.

Jamie abbracciò Stiles stringendosi al suo collo. «Sta arrivando qualcuno?» chiese contro il suo pelo.

Jeremy rispose aggrottando la fronte. «È l’auto di papà». Stiles latrò in segno di conferma e approvazione – il ragazzino stava affinando il proprio udito. «Ma non è solo» aggiunse poi Jeremy. Stiles latrò di nuovo.

Non appena l’auto si fermò davanti alla casa, ne scesero due persone; Stiles aspettò che Jeremy fiutasse l’odore della persona sconosciuta per vedere se il ragazzino fosse diventato anche abbastanza bravo con il fiuto da indovinare chi fosse. La risposta arrivò quasi subito con un lieve grugnito d’irritazione.

«Hale» borbottò Jeremy, e gli occhi gli brillarono gialli, ma Stiles lo rimbrottò subito con un ringhio basso e prolungato.

Pochi secondi dopo Dave e Cora si affacciarono sul retro della casa e camminarono verso di loro.

«Ehi» li salutò Dave, «ho visto Cora che stava venendo qui a piedi con dei sacchetti pieni e le ho dato un passaggio».

Stiles notò che Cora lo stava fissando, o forse _squadrando meglio_ , e pensò bene di irritarla comportandosi come un cagnolone affettuoso: andò da lei con la lingua a penzoloni e scodinzolante, le posò le zampe sulle ginocchia e fece per avvicinarsi di più per leccarle la faccia.

Cora si allontanò da lui roteando gli occhi e stringendo le labbra. «Sì, l’ho capito che sei contento di vedermi, l’ho capito». Lui latrò divertito.

Dave rise e diede a Stiles una grattatina dietro le orecchie. «Ragazzi, aiuto Cora a portare i pacchetti dentro e vi riporto a casa. Salutate Stiles!»

Jamie e Jeremy brontolarono, ma ripreso subito a giocare per approfittare di quegli ultimi attimi a disposizione per farlo; Stiles vide di sottecchi che prima di voltare l’angolo Cora li guardò malinconica.

Quando Dave tornò a chiamare i bambini e per salutarlo, Cora restò in piedi a braccia conserte a osservare Stiles; aveva sul volto una strana espressione, come se si contenesse o trattenesse.

«E così Dave ha una copia delle tue chiavi di casa» parlò lei come a voler divagare, «anche se a pensarci bene non è strano, visto che anche se ci vivi da anni questo posto è della gilda».

Stiles inclinò la testa di lato e guaì appena, perplesso dalle reazioni di lei: la sentiva triste e bisognosa di contatto, eppure si teneva lontana da lui. Guaì di nuovo e si strusciò contro le sue gambe.

Lei roteò di nuovo gli occhi e sbuffò sarcastica. «Oh, andiamo!» ma lui insisté e le mordicchiò il gomito e il braccio fino a quando non cominciò a trascinarla in avanti con sé stringendo la manica della sua felpa fra i denti.

«Stiles!» sospirò esasperata e indignata. «Cosa stai… E va bene, va bene! Ti seguo!»

La tirò fino a quando non raggiunsero la porta sul retro, poi lasciò la presa permettendole di seguirlo in modo più comodo. La condusse in camera propria, saltò sopra il letto e si mise a cuccia fissandola con espressione più invitante e _carina e coccolosa_ possibile.

Cora strinse le braccia al petto e si appoggiò di schiena alla porta. «No, Stiles, non ho la minima intenzione di farti i grattini».

Lui uggiolò addolorato, si stese come un tappetino di pelo sul letto, agitò la coda e fissò con occhioni supplicanti Cora.

«Questo non è…» sbottò lei. «Non sei un cane, Stiles!» Lui guaì di nuovo. «E va bene!» si arrese ostentando fastidio.

Non appena lei si sedette sul letto, lui prima la tirò di più verso di sé mordicchiandole le maniche, poi si stese mettendole le zampe in grembo e strusciando la propria testa contro il suo petto e contro il suo collo.

«Questo non è giusto» disse Cora a bassa voce e tirando su col naso, poi la voce le si spezzò con una risata nervosa e un _accenno di pianto._ «Non è affatto giusto, stai giocando sporco!» E infine l’abbracciò forte iniziando a singhiozzare contro il suo pelo; Stiles la lasciò sfogare guaendo di tanto in tanto per dirle che lui c’era.

Dopo lunghi minuti, finalmente Cora iniziò a calmarsi e lui la spinse con il muso a sdraiarsi su di un fianco e poi si stese accanto a lei; Cora non impiegò più di un secondo a cogliere l’implicito invito ad abbracciarlo come una sorta di grosso cuscino antistress o un gigante peluche vivente. Cominciò a coccolarlo e a poco a poco si rilassò e si tranquillizzò del tutto.

«Mi dispiace» gli mormorò contro il pelo, «ti ho bagnato tutta la pelliccia» ironizzò grattandolo dietro le orecchie. Lui latrò come per ridere con lei. «Davvero, mi dispiace essere crollata così» continuò più seria, «è che… vederti così mi ha ricordato tante cose: la prima sera che ti ho visto non ho avuto modo di rifletterci troppo sopra, ma…» deglutì a forza. «Mamma è stata l’unica alpha che ho visto in questa forma, non ho mai avuto l’opportunità di vedere Laura» la voce le si incrinò sul nome della sorella, «e mi sarebbe piaciuto tanto farlo… Derek mi ha raccontato che lei si è trasformata in lupo solo poche volte e nel loro appartamento, perché a New York non avevano molto spazio per correre e allenarsi trasformati; abbiamo riflettuto sul fatto che forse è stato proprio per questo che Peter è riuscito a sconfiggerla: Laura non ha mai avuto l’occasione di allenarsi come alpha e con la sua forma da lupa…» la voce le stava tremando di nuovo, «Peter, anche se beta, aveva molti più anni di esperienza di lei nel combattimento, e molta più rabbia…» Stiles uggiolò triste e lei lo strinse di più a sé.

«Mi sarebbe piaciuto davvero vedere Laura da lupa» continuò, «sentire lei come mia alpha almeno una volta… è una cosa che mi manca… L’ultimo ricordo che ho di un alpha lupo è quello di mamma, quando ero piccola e lei si trasformava per giocare con noi bambini, e oggi quando ti ho visto con i figli di Dave me l’hai fatta tornare in mente. Tutto qua» tirò su col naso e strusciò il viso contro il suo pelo.

Stiles strusciò a sua volta il muso contro il collo di lei, e si lasciò stringere e coccolare a suo piacimento fino a quando non si addormentarono insieme.

Quando si svegliò notò dalla poca luce che filtrava dalla finestra che ormai era scesa del tutto la sera, ed erano ancora soli a casa – non sentiva nessuno nei dintorni, Eric e Tara dovevano essere ancora a lavoro.

Cora dormiva ancora; sgusciò via piano dalle sue braccia, afferrò con i denti un plaid e la coprì con cura, poi andò in bagno a tornare umano e rindossare i vestiti che aveva lasciato lì.

Sentì provenire dalla cucina un profumo dolciastro e invitante; si ricordò dei pacchetti che aveva portato Cora, andò lì e li trovò sul tavolo, ancora chiusi. Li aprì con attenzione e sorrise: venivano dalla pasticceria delle sorelle Riley, le tre streghe che lo avevano aiutato; facevano cose _buonissime_ e servivano la loro clientela in modo particolare usando un po’ di mentalismo – prima o poi avrebbe dovuto portare Derek in quel posto, ci sarebbe stato da ridere.

Cora aveva portato dei cupcake e dei biscotti buoni per accompagnare la cioccolata calda, di sicuro un suo modo per compensare tutte le cioccolate che aveva scroccato a lui e Tara. Si mise all’opera ai fornelli e cominciò a preparare il vassoio da portare in camera, prendendo la sua mug di Batman e la tazza che ormai usava sempre Cora quando veniva da loro.

Stiles aveva lasciato la porta di camera sua socchiusa, per fortuna, la spinse piano con un piede e posò il vassoio sulla scrivania; sentì Cora sveglia, scostò piano le tende dalla finestra e accese la lampada del comodino.

«Dormito bene?» le chiese mentre lei si tirava su a sedere.

«Sì, grazie» e lo guardò negli occhi. «Grazie _di tutto_ ».

Lui scrollò le spalle abbozzando un sorriso, posò il vassoio fra di loro e spruzzò della panna nelle tazze con la bomboletta spray che aveva portato con sé – alle volte lui e Cora si concedevano delle doppie dosi di panna, meglio essere previdenti e portarsi dietro tutta la bomboletta. «Grazie a te per i dolci».

«Piuttosto dovresti ringraziarmi di non aver provato a farli io» ribatté inespressiva addentando un biscotto.

«Non sai cucinare?»

«Io e Derek ti sembriamo il tipo di persone che sanno cucinare?»

«No, in effetti mi sembrate più il tipo da cibi precotti e surgelati».

«Derek ha dei problemi pure a preparare i cubetti di spinaci surgelati, ma non dirgli che te l’ho detto».

Stiles ghignò. «Contaci».

«Ma comunque so fare un tè eccellente» aggiunse lei, risoluta.

«E con il caffè come va? Quante caffettiere hai distrutto finora?»

«Ne ho _bruciata_ solo una e…» prese la panna spray e l’avvicinò a lui. «Smettila di ridere, _sono armata_ ».

Lui mise le mani avanti. «Ok, ok!» si cacciò in bocca un _intero_ cupcake.

Cora lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio. «Avevo dimenticato come la tua faccia potesse somigliare a quella di uno scoiattolo quando mangi».

Stiles deglutì rumorosamente. «È un dono».

«La capacità di espandersi delle tue guance o la mancanza di un fondo al tuo stomaco?»

«Che domande» scrollò le spalle, «entrambe le cose!»

Lei scosse la testa e sbuffò un sorriso; poi restò in silenzio per qualche minuto mentre sorseggiavano dalle loro tazze. «Come facevi a sapere quello di cui avevo bisogno?»

«Da lupo divento più ricettivo alle emozioni altrui» le spiegò, «non capivo bene cosa ti stesse passando per la stessa, ma sapevo che di sicuro qualcosa non andava» "e in più sto cominciando a sentirti come una mia beta" aggiunse col pensiero. «Alle spalle ho anche un sacco di esperienza con Tara, _purtroppo_. I nostri primi mesi insieme non sono stati facili, perché lei aveva perso tutto e io ero totalmente inesperto: non sapevo fare né l’alpha né il fratello maggiore, così per aiutarla e aiutarmi mi trasformavo in lupo; la capivo meglio, le stavo vicino e lasciavo che si calmasse coccolandomi. Funzionava».

Cora gli rivolse un sorriso furbo e ironico. «L’hai fatto anche con Eric?»

A Stiles per poco non andò il sorso di cioccolata di traverso, stava scoppiando a ridere. «No! Cioè, Eric è un po’ tardo e impacciato nell’esprimere i propri sentimenti, se deve dirti che a te ci tiene non lo fa con parole e gesti affettuosi, lo fa con _sentenze_ che esprimono la sua lealtà, con degli _eroici_ gesti in battaglia e delle _coraggiose_ prese di posizione. Per il resto usa il linguaggio di un troll di montagna, resterebbe confuso in modo assurdamente comico se mai da lupo l’invitassi a farci le coccole!»

«È buffo il rapporto fraterno che c’è fra voi tre» commentò Cora con un sorriso.

Stiles sogghignò. «Danny dice che sembriamo usciti da una sit-com, e che io sono il tipico fratello mediano con complessi d’inferiorità ma con un’intelligenza insospettabile».

«Beh, è vero» ponderò Cora continuando a sorridere. «Anche se il vostro branco è frutto di persone associate, vi comportate come una famiglia».

Stiles divenne appena malinconico. «Forse perché a tutti e tre manca davvero tanto una famiglia e abbiamo cercato di crearne una, anche in maniera inconscia: Tara ha perso tutto il suo branco e il suo alpha per lei era sia una sorta di fratello maggiore sia una figura paterna; Eric è stato disconosciuto dalla sua famiglia, una massa di cacciatori psicopatici, e per tutta la vita ha cercato di essere un buon fratello maggiore, anche quando non è potuto più esserlo perché… _lui_ è morto, e… E infine conosci la mia storia, sai quanto mi manchino mio padre e i miei _fratelli_ ».

«Penso che il tuo modo di essere un alpha sia stato influenzato sia dal tipo di leadership esercita da Scott sia di quella esercitata da Dave» commentò Cora.

Stiles ci rifletté sopra respirando a fondo. «Uhm, sì! Credo di aver preso da Scott il senso del branco, il suo modo di essere un leader solo quando è strettamente necessario e il considerare tutti amici, fratelli e alleati… Scott utilizza poco la parola "beta", siamo tutti suoi pari».

«Ma tu l’utilizzi spesso questa parola».

« _Yep_!» ammise lui con un sorriso. «Mi piace il suono, ma non per una questione strettamente territoriale o possessiva, ma perché è… _condivisione_. Come posso spiegarti?» Si grattò la testa. «Se io ti chiamo "beta" ti definisco "mia", e se tu mi chiami "alpha" mi definisci "tuo", ma ciò che è mio è tuo, e ciò che è tuo è mio, perché siamo fratello e sorella, una famiglia, e quindi ci saremo sempre l’uno per l’altra. Qualsiasi cosa ci succederà, qualsiasi cosa proveremo o dovremo nel bene e nel male sopportare, noi la _condivideremo_. Mi piace definire qualcuno mio beta, per questo chiamo così anche Eric».

Cora sorrise con lui. «Non sei il tipo di alpha che chiede di mostrare sempre dei segni di sottomissione» commentò.

«No, non mi piace essere così. Lo sottolinea spesso anche Ethan».

«E invece per il tuo modo di guidare il branco come una famiglia hai preso da Dave» osservò Cora. «Lui non può guidare la sua comunità come un branco perché in nessuno modo può definirla tale – è una gilda – col tempo avrà dovuto di sicuro adattarsi e avere meno polso da alpha e più indole da leader in senso lato, mentre credo che l’offrire continuo rifugio a persone disperate l’avrà aiutato a diventare più paterno, più flessibile e comprensivo».

Stiles annuì. «Dave è una gran brava persona. Non condivido tutte le sue scelte e prese di posizione, ma capisco il suo punto di vista: deve proteggere la gilda, una comunità fatta di persone che in molti casi sono scappate da situazioni disperate, e ha faticato tanto per mettere su questo progetto e tenerlo lontano da guerre territoriali. Non mi piace che uccida a priori chi cerca di invadere e conquistare la gilda, ma posso capirlo. È il mio mentore, gli devo tanto».

«Questo è il tipo di alpha che sei e quello che aspiri a essere» disse lei, e alzò lo sguardo verso di lui per guardarlo negli occhi, «ma il tipo di beta che vuoi, qual è?»

Respirò a fondo prima di risponderle. «Un beta _nobile_. Te l’ho detto, per me è prima di tutto questione di condivisione, ma non dimentichiamoci che per me il branco è potere: voglio un beta che sappia cos’è l’onore, che sappia rinunciare, o meglio _sacrificare_ anche parti di sé per il branco senza per questo rinunciare a se stesso». Aggrottò la fronte fissando la propria tazza. «So che una persona pur di ottenere finalmente qualcosa può scendere a compromessi orribili, difficili o moralmente inaccettabili, ma dipende molto da perché lo fa e da come lo fa. Se lo fa per salvare qualcuno, se lo fa senza lasciarsi andare cadendo sempre più in basso fino a perdere la propria dignità, senza farsi prendere la mano accettando subito dopo un compromesso dopo l’altro schiacciando la propria umanità fino a diventare una persona fredda e crudele… se si sacrifica restando nonostante tutto se stessa, quella è una persona nobile. Voglio un beta capace di questo, di sacrificarsi per il branco restando se stesso».

Sostennero lo sguardo per qualche secondo, poi Cora abbozzò un sorriso malinconico. «Come Derek» gli disse, «lui ha rischiato tutto e ha sacrificato il suo status di alpha per me».

«Già» sbuffò un sorriso isterico, «Derek sa essere fottutamente nobile quando vuole».

«È una cosa su cui in questi anni ha lavorato sopra» ironizzò lei, «ma aveva già in partenza delle ottime basi naturali».

«Ne ho già parlato con lui, Cora» sospirò stanco, «gli ho detto che se mai vorrà entrare nel mio branco, gli basterà chiedermelo».

«Lo so» borbottò inespressiva, «sono riuscita a fargli aprire la bocca e tirargli fuori queste quattro parole in croce grazie a una tenaglia». Stiles tossì, gli andò una briciola di biscotto di traverso. «È molto chiuso sull’argomento».

«Derek in fondo è anche una persona molto orgogliosa e che tiene alla famiglia» lo giustificò Stiles, «non è mai stato un beta sotto un alpha che non fosse un Hale; tu avrai pure vissuto in qualche modo non molto sano con un’altra famiglia, sotto un altro alpha, ma lui _no_ , non ha mai fatto quest’esperienza. E forse molto più di te sente che Hale non è solo un cognome, è anche una sorta di _titolo_ » e la vide obiettare, «non dico che per lui o per te essere un Hale sia un vanto» specificò subito, «ma è una cosa che ha comunque un peso ed è sempre amaro buttare via la storia della propria famiglia: nel momento in cui vi unirete a me, il branco degli Hale cesserà di esistere, farete parte del branco Stilinski dei branchi uniti di Beacon Hills, io non porto il vostro cognome. E Tara ed Eric?» scosse la testa. «Quei pazzi tempo fa hanno utilizzato le abilità di uno stregone hacker della gilda per crearsi delle nuove identità: ora portiamo tutti e tre lo stesso cognome». Cora lo guardò scettica inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia. «Papà ne è stato felice, ha detto che ha sempre desiderato una figlia femmina». Spruzzò altra panna nella propria cioccolata.

«Non cambierò il mio cognome» obiettò lei.

Lui la fissò aggrottando la fronte. «Non ti chiederò mica di farlo! Diamine, non l’ho chiesto neanche a loro di farlo! Hanno agito alle mie spalle!» Le passò la panna e lei se ne servì una dose generosa. «Il punto è che una volta dentro al mio branco, voi Hale non sarete più un branco, tutta la vostra nobile storia finirà con voi, perché i vostri figli cresceranno assorbendo le tradizioni dei branchi uniti». Si grattò la testa. «E non dimentichiamoci che, unendosi ai branchi uniti, Derek dovrà stare gomito a gomito con i gemelli… così come anche tu» la guardò dritto negli occhi.

«Lo so» rispose abbassando lo sguardo.

«Derek dovrà scendere a patti con l’idea di far parte dello stesso branco in cui sono presenti le persone che gli hanno fatto uccidere un suo beta: non è una cosa facile da mandare giù, è un sacrificio enorme. Io sarò il suo alpha, e chiamo i gemelli miei _fratelli_ : penso che già questo sia un pugno allo stomaco per lui».

«Boyd non era propriamente tuo amico, e tu e i gemelli adesso avete un’altra storia alle spalle: è logico che per te sia diverso relazionarti con loro pur sapendo che hanno ucciso Boyd» lo giustificò lei mantenendo lo sguardo basso. «È qualcosa su cui io e Derek possiamo lavorare».

«Per loro va bene. Cioè» specificò Stiles, «ho parlato con Ethan e mi ha detto che non c’è alcun problema, che si fidano delle mie scelte e che per loro basta soltanto che voi siate consapevoli che farete parte del loro stesso branco».

Cora continuò a fissare la tazza scavando nella panna con il cucchiaio. «Per quel che mi hai detto, i gemelli hanno lavorato duramente per essere accettati da voi, e di sicuro facendolo avranno sacrificato anche delle parti di loro stessi. È una cosa che potrei fare anche io. Potrebbe farlo anche Derek».

Stiles provò a rassicurarla. «Comunque andranno le cose, Derek non resterà da solo anche questa volta, lo sai, vero?» e cercò il suo sguardo con il suo.

Lei annuì debolmente. «Me ne ha parlato, ha detto che potrebbe restare qui a Silver Falls, che è interessato alla palestra di Lee».

«Non resterà da solo» sospirò Stiles accarezzandole un braccio e avvicinandosi a darle un bacio sulla fronte; le parlò con le labbra contro i capelli. «Tu non abbandonerai lui e lui non abbandonerà te. Non resterete mai più da soli». La sentì tirare su col naso e senza guardarla le offrì la propria manica per asciugarsi: Cora si soffiò di proposito il naso in modo rumoroso e poco elegante; risero entrambi.

Poco dopo sentirono un verso inquietante provenire dalla foresta.

Cora aggrottò la fronte. «Cos’è stato?»

Stiles emise un lamento sconsolato. «Il cazzo di barbagianni che devo uccidere». Lei rise. «Non c’è nulla da ridere, Cora! Di notte non fa altro che svegliarmi mentre caccia! Peggio dei gatti nella stagione degli amori durante la notte: almeno quella è una fase, è solo stagionale! Lui lo fa _sempre_!»

«Sono sicura che prima o poi lo farai fuori».

«Ci puoi scommettere!»

  
  


_Tre anni prima._

  


Stiles si svegliò percependo di essere su un comodo letto, in un ambiente pulito pieno di oggetti nuovi – le lenzuola sapevano di bucato e intorno a sé poteva sentire l’odore di legno nuovo e quello tipico della plastica usata per l’imballaggio. Aprì gli occhi e scoprì di trovarsi in realtà su un letto a due piazze, in una stanza in penombra. Era una camera un po’ impersonale, arredata con colori neutrali, ma dall’aria confortevole.

La porta era socchiusa e sentì che fuori c’erano almeno due persone; palesemente stavano lì a fare la guardia. _A lui_.

Deglutì a stento e subito dopo le vide entrare. Erano due uomini dall’espressione serena, ma la loro corporatura incuteva una certa soggezione – erano entrambi _molto_ muscolosi – e il più basso dei due, quello che aveva dei lineamenti orientali, teneva assicurata al fianco una spara tranquillanti.

«Sono David Reed» si presentò l’uomo non armato, «il leader della gilda di Silver Falls, lui è Lee» fece un cenno della testa verso l’altro tizio, «il mio secondo in comando; è un umano, un cacciatore» specificò subito. «Benvenuto fra noi».

«Grazie» biascicò con voce roca, e occhieggiò il comodino per controllare se ci fosse dell’acqua: ne vide una bottiglia piena e un bicchiere, se ne servì subito un po’.

«Ti senti bene? Accusi degli strani dolori?» s’informò Reed, pragmatico.

«No, no» scosse la testa e mandò giù un paio di sorsi, «sono solo un po’ intontito, in fase di risveglio, ma sto bene…» si massaggiò il naso, « _credo_ ».

David assentì. «L’incantesimo delle sorelle Riley ti ha provocato un sonno senza sogni ma rilassante, in grado da non suscitarti emozioni violente durante il viaggio» gli spiegò, «sono felice di sapere che non ti ha provocato alcun effetto collaterale».

«No, sto bene» confermò un po’ più lucido. «Dove sono di preciso?»

«Questa è una delle abitazioni che la gilda ha costruito per i suoi ospiti» gli rispose sedendosi sul letto, Lee restò in piedi sulla porta. «In particolare questa è una casa adatta a ospitare dei licantropi, ha delle camere da letto insonorizzate – inclusa questa – e una _panic room_ nel seminterrato. Qui potrai ospitare anche il resto del tuo branco, quando comincerai a costruirne uno». Stiles si limitò ad annuire.

«È accanto alla foresta» continuò David, «una breve strada sterrata la collega alla via principale per andare in città, ma non avrai alcun problema di sorta a contattarci se non ti sentirai bene o capirai di stare per perdere il controllo: le sorelle Riley per ora hanno messo degli incantesimi d’allarme sulla casa, sapremo sempre quando hai bisogno di noi». Gli passò un cellulare nuovo di zecca. «Qui c’è il tuo nuovo contatto, i nostri numeri sono già in memoria».

«Grazie» disse di nuovo, stringendosi nelle spalle.

«Ti hanno detto le nostre regole?»

Stiles assentì. «Niente seconde possibilità: se sbaglio sono fuori al primo colpo» cominciò a elencare. «Se invaderò i vostri spazi non ci sarà una trattativa, mi attaccherete subito con l’intento di eliminarmi. Se uccido uno dei vostri, sono morto. Se voglio restare devo sottostare a queste regole o sono fuori».

David annuì lentamente. «La gilda è una comunità neutrale, non ci interessano le guerre territoriali altrui, soprattutto perché il nostro intento è offrire asilo, rifugio, aiuto e _pace_. Qualsiasi elemento di disturbo viene eliminato subito» sottolineò. «Se però in qualche modo qualcuno riuscirà a raggiungerti qui non per parlarti ma per _affrontarti,_ eliminarlo sarà un tuo problema, non nostro: sei un ospite, non fai parte della comunità, noi non metteremo mai naso nelle tue faccende così come tu non ci invischierai mai nelle tue».

«Capisco» annuì flebile.

David sospirò e gli diede una pacca sul braccio. «Vieni, ti mostro la casa. Per questa sera sarai ospite a cena da me e Lee, discuteremo meglio quello di cui senti di aver bisogno. Chiamami pure Dave» concluse con l’accenno di un sorriso formale ma dal retrogusto paterno.

La cena da Dave e Lee si rivelò meno pesante e tesa di quello che si era aspettato: dopo aver messo in chiaro le regole a cui Stiles avrebbe dovuto sottostare, i due si mostrarono più affabili del previsto, o forse solo abituati ad avere a che fare con dei giovani ricchi di problemi o semplicemente _persi_ in ogni possibile eccezione della parola.

Gli diedero una mappa della città, l’orario dei mezzi pubblici e dei consigli su dove fare la spesa, gli chiesero se gli servisse qualcosa di particolare e aggiunsero delle dritte su come trovare ciò.

«Abbiamo già informato la comunità dell’arrivo di un nuovo giovane alpha» l’informò Dave. «Qui di licantropi ne potrai incontrare parecchi, ma l’unico alpha presente sono io: la casa che ti abbiamo dato è un po’ lontana dalla città proprio per questo, per darti la sensazione di avere un territorio e non sentirti propriamente parte della gilda, così ti sentirai più libero di creare un tuo branco».

«Non penso di voler dare il Morso a qualcuno…» obiettò Stiles deglutendo a stento.

«Non temere, non sarà un problema» lo rassicurò, «anzi, credo che in questo caso essere a Silver Falls ti aiuterà molto: non è raro per noi ospitare dei giovani omega, dare rifugio e aiuto a chi ha perso il proprio branco, hai quindi buone possibilità di incontrare qualcuno da reclamare come tuo beta in modo del tutto naturale e indolore».

Quella era una buona notizia, ma Stiles non riusciva ancora a scendere del tutto a patti col proprio istinto di _possedere_ dei beta.

La prossima luna piena sarebbe stata fra poco più di una settimana; pianificarono insieme delle lezioni a contatto con la natura nella foresta, degli allenamenti nella palestra di Lee e delle meditazioni con le sorelle Riley; Lee gli diede gli avanzi della cena per usarli il giorno dopo a pranzo, Dave lo riaccompagnò a casa – alla _nuova casa_ – e gli diede appuntamento per la mattina successiva, nella foresta.

La casa era vuota, silenziosa, impersonale. Stiles si preparò per andare a dormire in modo meccanico e con la testa svuotata da ogni pensiero. Poi rilesse i messaggi che Ethan e Danny gli avevano mandato in risposta al suo – li aveva avvisati di essere arrivato e aveva dato loro il suo nuovo contatto – e passò la notte _piangendo_.

Una volta sorto il sole, dopo una colazione non propriamente abbondante – sentiva una lieve sensazione di nausea in vista della prima lezione – si era inoltrato nella foresta col primo compito di trovare Dave soltanto ascoltando il suo battito cardiaco e seguendo la scia del suo odore.

«Lascia pure qui le scarpe» gli disse l’uomo con un sorriso, quando lo trovò; Stiles lo fissò aggrottando la fronte, scettico. «Non ti farà male cominciare ad abituarti a sentire il terreno accidentato sotto i piedi nudi, fidati».

Stiles l’accontentò con un sospiro. «Ci sono possibilità che io le ritrovi?» chiese mentre se le slacciava.

«Se qualche volpe dispettosa di passaggio non vorrà portarsele nella sua tana, sì».

«Fantastico» mormorò atono.

Dave sorrise. «Seguimi» e cominciò a camminare, precedendolo. «Hai avuto difficoltà a trovarmi?»

«No. Cioè» si corresse Stiles, «è stato facile, la parte difficile è stata non seguire troppo l’istinto della caccia, perché più m’impuntavo a seguire la tua traccia, più sentivo l’esigenza di correre e diventare impulsivo e aggressivo».

«È normale» lo rassicurò, «sei un licantropo giovane. Ci alleneremo anche su questo».

«Dove stiamo andando?» chiese Stiles curioso.

«Verso il centro della foresta, ancora più lontani dalla civiltà» e gli rivolse un’occhiata di sottecchi. «Come mai ti vedo ancora più malinconico di ieri sera? Stare nella foresta dovrebbe giovarti…»

Stiles si mise le mani in tasca e si strinse nelle spalle, colto in flagrante. «Camminare fra gli alberi mi sbatte di più in faccia l’assenza della mia natura da emissario: non percepisco più la Natura». Accarezzò nostalgico la corteccia di un albero. «Soffrivo di iperattività, prima…» gli disse.

«Lo so, me l’hanno detto. Conosco la tua storia nei dettagli». Stavano continuando a inoltrarsi nella foresta.

«Quindi quando il Nemeton ha accelerato la mia crescita da druido» proseguì Stiles, «all’inizio mi ha dato fastidio notare con occhio estremamente lucido quanto in realtà la Natura ci parli, non sentivo il bisogno di avere altre distrazioni. Ora questa capacità mi è stata tolta, è come se fossero tornati su di me tutti i filtri pesanti che prima avevo sui miei sensi… Avverto un silenzio assordante, mi manca sentire la Natura».

«È comprensibile» commentò Dave, «ma non devi abbatterti, perché puoi trovare un modo per sentire la Natura anche da licantropo, usando come nuovi filtri i tuoi istinti».

Stiles schioccò la lingua sorridendo amaro. «Non credo che per me sarà facile arrivare a fare questo».

«Non lo credo neanch’io» gli ribatté Dave franco, «ma questo non vuol dire che non devi provarci o che io non debba aiutarti. Ci sono varie cose che al momento ti rendono così instabile, Stiles, ma la prima fra tutte, la cosa più ingombrante e pesante, è il fatto che non avresti mai voluto il Morso, e ciò vale a dire che tuttora non accetti la tua nuova natura, _la combatti_ ».

«Fin lì più o meno c’ero» mugugnò ironico.

Dave gli rivolse un’occhiata scettica. «E hai anche idea di come superare questo ostacolo?»

«Cercando di riflettere su come "io sono il lupo, il lupo sono io"?» rispose usando lo stesso tono di prima.

L’uomo sospirò secco e finalmente si fermò, si voltò a guardarlo. «Non si tratta solo di retorica, Stiles, è molto di più». Restò immobile per un attimo, come per raccogliere i propri pensieri. «Hai presente il modo in cui la licantropia è vista come una malattia?» esordì.

«Sì» annuì Stiles.

«Con più precisione è vista come una malattia _mentale_ » continuò Dave, «perché dopo il contagio la sua prima mossa è attecchirsi ai nostri sensi e ai nostri istinti per cambiarli. In effetti in molti casi all’inizio chi viene Morso e non sa/non capisce cos’è stato a morderlo può credersi pazzo o vittima di allucinazioni, perché soffre di sbalzi d’umore e comincia a sentire "voci"» agitò una mano intorno l’orecchio, «ascolta conversazioni lontane che un normale orecchio umano non dovrebbe sentire».

«Sì, è facile associarla a una psicosi» commentò Stiles.

«Esatto, una psicosi, una nevrosi o un tipo di schizofrenia, e paradossalmente a chi soffre di licantropia capita la stessa cosa che succedeva un tempo a chi soffriva di una psicopatologia: la sua malattia viene vista dagli altri come un Male, o Il Male».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio, facendosi più interessato. «Cioè?»

«Un tempo, quando non si conosceva ancora abbastanza della psiche umane e delle sue patologie – e principalmente durante la Caccia alle Streghe – le donne che soffrivano di nevrosi o di disturbi mentali venivano accusate di stregoneria e bruciate sul rogo, oppure venivano esorcizzate nei peggiori dei modi: la gente pensava che fossero possedute dal Demonio, vedevano in loro il Male».

«In effetti un disturbo bipolare o la schizofrenia possono essere visti come una possessione demoniaca da qualcuno completamente ignorante in materia…» ribatté Stiles, scosso da un brivido e ricordando come una volta i gemelli avevano subito un lungo e orribile esorcismo da parte di una setta di cacciatori religiosi.

Dave annuì. «Come gli ignoranti un tempo non capivano il bisogno di cure di queste persone sofferenti vedendo Il Male dove non c’era, tuttora chi non conosce bene la licantropia la scambia per il Male, o quantomeno per qualcosa di Oscuro e non benvoluto. Ma non è così, e tu lo sai bene, no? Perché con la licantropia ci si può convivere».

«Lo so» sospirò stanco, «ormai conosco bene la licantropia, so che ci si può convivere, ma questo non vuol dire che sia una cosa che faccia per me» indicò se stesso con un gesto vago.

«Ascolta, Stiles» gli disse Dave paziente, «la licantropia, se sei un licantropo morso, è come una patologia cronica: l’unica cosa da fare quando sei affetto da una malattia incurabile è osservare bene in che modo ti ha cambiato e accettarlo prendendo pienamente possesso dei nuovi limiti che ha adesso il tuo corpo, senza ignorarli; solo in questo modo, _solo piegandoti a conoscere bene questo cosiddetto "Male"_ , riuscirai a tornare a convivere bene con te stesso».

Stiles ciondolò la testa, sconsolato. «Quindi accettando che "io sono il lupo, il lupo sono io"» riassunse.

Dave parlò gesticolando e guardandolo negli occhi. «La licantropia, proprio come una malattia mentale, attecchisce sui tuoi istinti basandosi su qualcosa che _c’è già_. Così come non ci si ammala dall’oggi al domani, così il lupo non sorge in te dal nulla: la licantropia si abbarbica ai tuoi istinti, al tuo temperamento e alle tue emozioni, e dà vita a un lupo che è l’ _esatto riflesso_ della tua parte umana. Tu sei il lupo, il lupo sei tu: non c’è alcuna differenza, è come stare davanti a uno specchio e vedere la tua versione animale».

Stiles sbuffò ironico. «O il tuo spirito animale guida».

Dave sospirò. «Più o meno» gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. «Devi prendere in mano i tuoi cambiamenti e accettarli, _studiarli_ , osservarli da vicino, perché così riuscirai a capire meglio che tipo di lupo sei e vedere quanto somiglia alla tua parte umana. E una volta capito che tipo di lupo sei» sospirò di nuovo, ma in modo più solenne, «saprai che tipo di alpha vuoi essere. E che tipo di beta vuoi al tuo fianco».

«Costruire un branco» riassunse Stiles atono e a sguardo basso.

«Vedrai, una volta capito che alpha vuoi essere, prenderai sotto la tua ala protettiva dei beta in modo naturale» lo rassicurò, «non ti costerà emotivamente così tanto come credi in questo momento. I beta danno del potere, Stiles» aggiunse guardandolo negli occhi, «se saprai che tipo di potere vuoi e come utilizzarlo, diventerai un alpha più nobile di quanto immagini».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Non credo di essere così assetato di potere».

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Assetato di potere no, ma credimi: non esiste un alpha che non voglia del potere, perché un alpha è un leader, e un leader ha delle responsabilità che può portare avanti solo se ha del potere». Stiles distolse lo sguardo. «Scopri che tipo di alpha sei e scoprirai che tipo di potere vuoi, _cos’è per te il potere_ : vedrai che tutto ti sarà più chiaro».

Stiles mise le mani avanti. «Non si dica che io non sia un uomo di fede» ironizzò, «ti credo sulla parola».

Dave sbuffò una risata. «Giovani licantropi di oggi» si lamentò altrettanto ironico, «è sempre dura ficcarvi nella zucca certi insegnamenti».

Lui decise di cambiare argomento per avere una pausa e accarezzò di nuovo un albero. «Dicevi che posso sentire ancora ugualmente la Natura…»

«Sì, certo» assentì Dave sospirando. «Noi licantropi siamo dei predatori» iniziò a spiegargli, «e proprio come i predatori animali possiamo diventare abbastanza bravi da saper riconoscere perfino da lontano che tipo di preda c’è nelle vicinanze: un erbivoro o un carnivoro? Sei un licantropo, Stiles, _un alpha_ , se ti fidi abbastanza dei tuoi istinti, se li lasci fluire e accetti completamente la tua nuova natura e il tuo territorio, presto saprai dire con certezza che tipo di creature si sono addentrati nel tuo campo personale ancora prima di vederli fisicamente: umani che usano la magia o predatori uguali a te o simili a te? Segui i tuoi sensi animaleschi, lasciati andare e ascolta attentamente tutti i minimi movimenti degli invasori e avrai subito le risposte che vuoi».

Stiles infilò le mani nelle tasche e annuì con falsa convinzione. «Una passeggiata».

Dave lo fissò ostentando pazienza. «Lo sai che l’unico motivo per cui finora non ti ho preso a pugni è perché sei instabile e un mio attacco potrebbe spingerti a perdere brutalmente il controllo, vero?»

«L’avevo immaginato».

«Non appena la tua prima luna piena sarà passata credo proprio che comincerò a prenderti a calci. Ora, figliolo» disse marcando le ultime parole con un pizzico di sarcasmo, «chiudi gli occhi e rilassati. Ascolta la Natura aguzzando i tuoi sensi, prova a lasciare andare i tuoi nuovi istinti e osservali: quando vedi che rispecchiano te, vai oltre, se invece vedi che prendono vie che non ti piacciono e che consideri troppo _bestiali_ , fermati. Impara a conoscere il lupo e insegna al lupo a conoscere te».

Stiles lo fece, ma la prima volta sentì una delle cascate della foresta e gli scappò di fare pipì. La seconda volta andò un po’ meglio.

Lui e Dave in seguito scelsero di non parlare mai di quella prima volta.

  
  


Gli esercizi di meditazione e ascolto della natura di Dave stavano risvegliando in lui delle capacità di concentrazione che non aveva mai creduto di possedere. Fin dall’infanzia aveva dovuto affidarsi al dosaggio di Adderall per funzionare in modo più o meno "normale" e certe volte anche per non irritare perfino se stesso; ora, invece, la facilità con cui riusciva a concentrarsi fino a isolarsi completamente o isolare un solo suono dagli altri anche a chilometri di distanza da lui lo _inquietava_.

Più volte aveva rischiato di perdere il controllo e attaccare Dave o le persone che gli erano accanto soltanto perché si era accorto di aver perso il senso del tempo e anche dello spazio mentre era concentrato su qualcosa: si perdeva mentalmente in luoghi in cui non avrebbe dovuto perdersi – perfino al supermercato – e quando tornava alla realtà circostante ritrovandosi in tutt’altro posto rispetto a dov’era prima – posto che aveva raggiunto mentre pensava intensamente a qualcos’altro – si sentiva scosso e confuso. Alle volte gli capitava pure di restare concentrato e fissato sulla stessa cosa _per ore_ , e quando non appena ripreso controllava quanto tempo fosse passato andava totalmente nel panico.

Non ricordava più com’era non essere iperattivi, o forse non era mai stato non iperattivo, non sapeva più com’era non essere dipendenti da una medicina e com’era non passare di continuo da un argomento all’altro restando focalizzati per ore e ore sempre sulla stessa cosa.

Non sapeva se voleva tutto questo, non si sentiva lui, non sapeva gestirlo, lo spaventava.

Si rifiutava perfino di guidare, perché considerava inquietante anche il modo in cui adesso riusciva a concentrarsi sulla strada – Dave gli aveva detto che avrebbe potuto procurargli un’auto di seconda mano, ma lui aveva gentilmente declinato l’offerta dopo aver maneggiato un paio di macchine in prova.

Dave insieme al compagno Lee aveva anche creato un apposito programma di addestramento fisico che l’avrebbe aiutato sia a scaricare lo stress prevenendo così delle esplosioni di aggressività, sia a domare l’impulso di allenarsi fino a ricostruire e stravolgere completamente il suo aspetto fisico: la sua nuova natura gli dava l’incessante voglia di rimodellare i suoi muscoli e diventare più forte – un vero alpha – ma Dave e Lee l’aiutavano di giorno in giorno a non perdere di vista neanche l’immagine fisica che aveva di se stesso.

Le sorelle Riley – Sabina, Serena e Sarah, le tre streghe di colore che l’avevano portato a Silver Falls – lo stavano aiutando a concentrarsi sulla sua ancora e a definirla bene. Lo facevano sedere a terra in stanze buie illuminate solo dalla luce di candele dai profumi rilassanti, isolandolo da ogni stimolo esterno ed estraneo e spingendolo a elencare a voce alta tutte le sensazioni e immagini che lo spingevano a voler restare umano. Alle volte intonavano degli strani canti in lingue antiche e dal suono malinconico che lo facevano sentire al sicuro, come accanto a un focolare domestico.

Per ultimo c’era Edwin, un ragazzo più giovane di lui di un paio di anni, uno stregone esperto in tecnologia avanzata e telecomunicazioni ricercato in tredici paesi diversi per crimini di natura informatica. Questo se non si contava quante organizzazioni criminali volevano la sua testa o erano tuttora là fuori pronte a dargli la caccia per costringerlo a lavorare per loro.

Edwin era un tipetto esile e basso, tutto lentiggini e capelli rossi corti e scompigliati, che fin da bambino aveva cercato di fondere tecnologia avanzata e stregoneria per gioco. A undici anni aveva adottato il nickname di WitchWatcher, riuscendo a fare cose come sradicare del tutto l’esistenza di un essere umano da ogni database possibile dandogli una nuova identità, rendendolo introvabile perché _mai esistito._ Viveva a Silver Falls da quattro anni per via di un esilio che si era autoimposto; aveva delle cicatrici da lama lungo il collo e nessun familiare accanto a lui: Stiles non si era mai azzardato a chiedergli dove fossero i suoi genitori e se lo stessero cercando, era palese che qualcuno o qualcosa li avesse uccisi.

Edwin l’aveva aiutato a installare le sue nuove apparecchiature informatiche e a preparare al meglio la _panic room_ per la sua prima luna piena, ma Stiles non poteva fare a meno di restare incantato in maniera poco elegante tutte le volte che il giovane stregone proiettava nell’aria uno schema o la pianta di un progetto soltanto poggiando la mano sullo schermo di un computer.

Stiles sperava solo che quell’incredibile e potente squadra formata da un vecchio e forte alpha, un cacciatore esperto, tre sorelle streghe e uno stregone hacker riuscisse a tenere la sua aggressività a bada aiutandolo a superare la sua prima luna piena.

Quando quella notte fatale finalmente arrivò, Stiles comunque non si sentiva per nulla pronto.

Nella _panic room_ nel seminterrato della casa di Stiles, Lee stava dando un’ultima occhiata ai sedativi e alle spara tranquillanti che aveva portato con sé, le sorelle Riley mormoravano incantesimi in latino e greco antico sfiorando le catene con cui l’avrebbero legato e Edwin ricontrollava se le telecamere che l’avrebbero ripreso fossero pronte e magicamente protette da qualsiasi forza esterna.

Dave stava dando a Stiles l’ennesima rassicurazione mettendogli le mani sulle spalle. «Andrà tutto bene, figliolo. Hai assistito il tuo migliore amico durante la sua luna piena senza sapere ancora bene cosa aspettarti e te la sei cavata alla grande, e hai fatto la stessa cosa quando è diventato un alpha. Hai aiutato lui e altri alpha a transitare verso una nuova ancora e hai aiutato due alpha gemelli ad avere un’ _ancora secondaria_ : conosci bene l’argomento e cosa ti aspetta, abbi fiducia nelle tue capacità e nella tua voglia di restare umano».

Stiles scosse la testa. «Non so, Dave… sarò pure un esperto sull’argomento, ma non l’ho mai vissuto in prima persona…»

«Conosci l’argomento e conosci te stesso: sai come potrai reagire e sai come fermarti, perché tu e il lupo siete la stessa persona» rincarò Dave sicuro guardandolo negli occhi.

Lui abbassò lo sguardo. «Potrei perdere abbastanza il controllo da spingere il mio corpo a raggiungere la forma completa di un alpha…»

«Hai davanti a te un alpha, Stiles, _me_ : abbiamo già parlato di questo».

«La tua forma completa è abbastanza _lupesca_ ma non demoniaca o bestiale, Dave» sospirò, «perché tu sai mantenere il controllo: ho incontrato alpha totalmente _persi_ in passato… Peter Hale… Deucalion… la loro forma completa da alpha non era per niente come la tua, erano qualcosa di _contorto_ , delle bestie infernali con sguardo da omicida».

«Tu non sei loro».

«Ma sono _perso_ come loro» sottolineò, «ed è questa la cosa che mi preoccupata».

La presa di Dave sulle sue spalle si strinse. «Siamo qui per te, figliolo, andrà tutto bene».

Stiles inspirò a fondo. «Lo spero».

«La luna sta per sorgere» s’intromise Edwin, «è meglio cominciare a incatenarti, Stiles».

Stiles respirò di nuovo a fondo e si arrese a sfilarsi la maglia per farsi ammanettare dalle streghe.

Sabina gli strinse i polsi in modo gentile ma fermo. «Le catene sono abbastanza lunghe da permetterti di muoverti bene, ma anche abbastanza corte da tenerti lontano dalla porta: qualunque cosa accada, sappi che non ci farai del male e che non riuscirai a scappare di qui».

Lui deglutì a stento e si tolse le scarpe e i calzini, poi la osservò mentre chiudeva con gesti sicuri le catene attorno ai suoi piedi nudi. «Non sarebbe meglio se voi ragazzi restasse fuori dalla _panic room_?»

Lei scosse la testa. «Vederci di presenza potrebbe tranquillizzarti meglio che sentire le nostre voci dall’esterno della stanza, e in più in questo modo potremo anche osservare come reagisci in presenza degli umani durante la luna piena».

«Uh» sorrise privo di ironia, «non vedo l’ora di scoprire anch’io come reagisco». Lei gli rivolse un sorriso indulgente e poi si rialzò da terra per raggiungere le sorelle, che stavano tracciando attorno a lui un cerchio fatto di erbe dai profumi rilassanti.

Le Riley cominciarono a cantare per metterlo in stato di dormiveglia e lui si lasciò pian piano andare focalizzandosi sulla propria ancora prima di chiudere gli occhi.

Non seppe dire quanto tempo fosse passato, forse delle ore – le streghe stavano ancora cantando – ma il suo stato di dormiveglia fu bruscamente interrotto dalla prima violenta presa che la luna piena ebbe su di lui.

La luna lo stava chiamando, le rispose ululando in un modo che non credeva possibile.

Aprì gli occhi e si guardò intorno spaventato: quell’ululato non poteva essere stato suo, non poteva appartenere al suo lupo… era stato troppo animalesco, _bestiale_ , per potergli appartenere. Aveva il fiato corto, sentì delle gocce di sudore scivolargli lungo il volto e lungo il collo.

«Stiles» lo richiamò Sabina, «va tutto bene, guardami» lo invitò. «Questa è solo la prima chiamata della luna, ora che sai com’è sentirla sulla tua pelle puoi gestirla: respira a fondo e riporta sulla via giusta il tuo lupo smarrito».

Lui annuì stanco, stravolto e spaventato, ma non era niente a confronto al puro terrore che stava provando il suo lupo: non stava reagendo come Scott alla sua prima luna piena, era tutt’altra cosa.

Il lupo di Stiles faticava a districarsi dalla sensazione di panico, si sentiva solo, abbandonato e incompreso. E pieno di sensi di colpa. Stiles non riusciva a tranquillizzarlo e domarlo, sentì le proprie unghie diventare artigli mentre le usava per coprirsi il volto e finì per graffiarsi la faccia: lacrime e sangue gli rigarono il viso mentre sbatteva più volte la testa all’indietro contro il muro e infine ululava di nuovo, disperato, addolorato, senza conforto e pienamente consapevole di meritarsi quel terrore.

Ululava e chiamava il suo branco, _lo invocava_ , ma non gli rispondeva nessuno perché _non aveva_ nessuno. O forse non aveva mai avuto nessuno. Il lupo non sapeva rispondere, l’umano non sapeva cosa credere. Il lupo e l’umano volevano entrambi Mordere, per sfogarsi e appropriarsi di qualcosa.

Cominciò a strattonare le catene per liberarsi; sentì delle voce chiamarlo: aprì gli occhi e vide volti conosciuti ma non familiari e la cosa lo fece arrabbiare e disperare di più. Tirò di più le catene e si _spezzò_ un braccio, ringhiò con ferocia e seguì l’istinto di raddrizzarselo, guarì subito e osservandosi di nuovo le mani vide che non erano più le stesse: c’era poca pelle, troppo pelo.

La cosa non piacque né al lupo né all’umano, perché non sembrava molto _giusta_ , ma quando confusi provarono a mettersi in piedi crollarono subito a terra perdendo l’equilibrio: rivolsero lo sguardo in basso e videro che le ginocchia erano cambiate, le loro articolazioni erano più grosse e i piedi erano diversi. Totalmente diversi.

Erano grosse zampe. E le gambe erano sfiorate da una coda. Da dove veniva quella coda animale? Da lui? Era una cosa così rivoltante vedersi zampe e coda addosso, così _bestiale_. Da mostro.

Quello non era né lui né il lupo, però entrambi volevano Mordere e chiamare e cercare il branco e forse lasciarsi andare era la via più giusta per ottenere quello che volevano.

Faceva però così male ed era così umiliante, imbarazzante, disgustoso e spaventoso avere quella forma… Ululò di rabbia e terrore. Qualcuno andava punito per questo, forse la prima persona che avrebbe provato a fermarlo. O forse prima avrebbe punito se stesso.

Strattonò di nuovo le catene, ringhiò e ululò, sentì delle ossa spezzarsi e ricomporsi. Qualcuno lo stava chiamando, ma non aveva importanza: tanto non appena liberato l’avrebbe ucciso.

Infine le polsiere e le cavigliere cedettero di colpo – da sole? – e lui si lanciò con ferocia verso la fonte di quelle voci che lo chiamavano. L’ultima cosa che l’umano vide furono delle zampe dai lunghi artigli che graffiavano una porta, poi il lupo lo convinse del tutto a lasciar fare alla bestia perché così era più facile _esistere_ e non vide più niente.

  
  


Stiles si svegliò con il volto schiacciato contro il pavimento della _panic room_. Sentiva freddo, era nudo e indolenzito. Si voltò piano per rivolgere lo sguardo al soffitto e puntellandosi sui gomiti notò quanto le sue braccia fossero sporche di sangue. Poi sentì la porta cigolare, alzò lo sguardo e vide entrare Dave, con alle spalle Lee armato di spara tranquillanti e Sabina con una coperta stretta fra le braccia.

«Stiles?» lo chiamò Dave piano, avvicinandosi a piccoli passi misurati. «Il sole è sorto da quasi un quarto d’ora» l’informò cauto. «Riesci a capirmi?»

Gli annuì e si leccò le labbra, aveva la bocca asciutta. «Io… è andata davvero male, vero?»

Dave sospirò sconsolato e s’inginocchiò davanti a lui posandogli una mano sulla spalla.

Sabina coprì subito Stiles con la coperta e chiamò una delle sorelle. «Serena, porta subito l’infuso rigenerante».

«Continuavi a dimenarti e strattonare le catene fino a _spezzarti le ossa_ » gli raccontò Dave atono, «e non appena guarivi ti facevi di nuovo male: un genere di tortura simile ti avrebbe fatto impazzire di dolore e forse anche ricordare la notte della trasformazione al Nemeton; non era prudente tenerti legato, così ci siamo messi a distanza di sicurezza, le sorelle hanno spezzato le catene con la magia e siamo usciti subito dalla _panic room_ , per impedirti di farti ancora male».

Stiles scosse la testa e si mise debolmente meglio a sedere. «Ho perso totalmente il controllo» mormorò con voce roca e pieno di sconforto. Serena gli porse una tazza colma di un infuso freddo ma dissetante, Stiles bevve a grandi sorsi.

«Ma non hai fatto male a nessuno» ribatté Dave.

Stiles rise sarcastico. «Perché ero chiuso in una fottuta _panic room_ » sospirò e posò la tazza sul pavimento. «In cosa mi sono trasformato?» Osservò Dave prendere fiato e le ragazze abbassare lo sguardo. «Dave, ricordo bene di aver visto del pelo e delle zampe al posto dei miei piedi» rincarò amaro, «dimmi cosa sono diventato. Fammi vedere la registrazione».

«Stiles…»

«Fammi vedere la registrazione» insisté sicuro ma tremando.

Dave si voltò verso la porta aperta. «Edwin?» chiamò. «Porta qui il portatile con il video» chiese.

L’espressione dello stregone non era molto felice quando entrò, tuttavia anche se evitò lo sguardo di Stiles si sedette al suo fianco e gli mise il portatile in grembo avviando la registrazione di quella notte.

Stiles sapeva che niente l’avrebbe mai preparato abbastanza a vedere passo dopo passo come quella notte il suo corpo si era trasformato, all’orrore e al disgusto che provò osservando il suo corpo mutare e alla nausea che avvertì sentendo i rumori viscidi e secchi emessi dalle sue ossa e dai suoi muscoli mentre di spostavano e cambiavano forma, ma tutto quello che diventò il suo corpo alla fine… _fu oltre._

Si era piegato ad assumere la sua forma completa da alpha, una sorta di lupo umanoide ritto su due zampe, con artigli lunghi e forti e zanne che si estendevano fino al mento; era coperto di pelo color del fango e gli occhi rossi gli brillavano di luce assassina; l’ululato per niente umano e poco animale che emise quella versione di sé fu solo il coronamento di ogni suo orrore: non era neanche un animale, era una _bestia_.

«Sono diventato un mostro» mormorò atono e inespressivo, _piangendo_.

«No, Stiles, ascoltami…» provò a farlo ragione Dave.

«No» scosse la testa, «questa è la mia forma completa da alpha» indicò lo schermo, «questo è chi sono _veramente_ ».

«È soltanto perché sei ancora confuso e spaventato da quello che ti è successo, l’hai detto anche tu ieri sera che sei _perso_ » tentò di riassicurarlo Dave, inutilmente, «sia tu che il lupo vi sentite ancora persi e desolati e quindi non avete pienamente controllo della vostra trasformazione. È una cosa su cui possiamo e dobbiamo lavorare ancora sopra».

Lui non l’ascoltò. «Sono un mostro» ripeté a bassa voce. «Non potrò mai tornare a casa, sono diventato una bestia assassina uscita da un incubo».

«Stiles, figliolo…»

«Ho perso la mia umanità! Non la riavrò mai più e posso far del male agli altri!» Scoppiò in singhiozzi con violenza.

Dave l’abbracciò forte, in modo _paterno_. «Shhhh! Non sei un mostro e non hai perso niente. Sei venuto qui per avere il nostro aiuto e non te ne andrai fino a quando non l’avrai del tutto ottenuto. Non hai perso la tua umanità e non la perderai di certo in futuro».

«Sono un mostro…» singhiozzò contro la sua spalla.

«Te lo prometto, figliolo, manterrai la tua umanità. Non sei un mostro».

Ma nonostante le rassicurazioni di Dave non riuscì a calmarsi, pianse fino ad addormentarsi.

  
  


I patti erano chiari, doveva mandare la registrazione delle sue notti di luna piena ai ragazzi per dimostrare che non gli era stato fatto alcun male dalla gilda e come stavano andando le cose, ma Stiles quella sera non fu molto felice di farlo e di vedere le facce di Ethan e Danny su Skype.

«Stiles…» sospirò Danny dispiaciuto e anche visibilmente sconvolto.

«Lo so» bofonchiò Stiles rigirandosi fra le mani una tazza dell’infuso che gli avevano dato le sorelle Riley, «sembrò uscito da un film horror di serie B» ironizzò monocorde con scarso successo.

«Questa è solo la tua prima luna piena» lo rassicuro Ethan, seduto accanto a Danny. «Sapevamo già che non sarebbe stato facile: non è stata solo la tua prima volta da alpha, è stata anche la tua prima volta da licantropo! E non conosci ancora bene né il tuo lupo né i tuoi poteri! Sei scosso e terrorizzato e di conseguenza la tua forma mette in mostra la tua confusione».

«Esatto» annuì Danny. «Questo non sei tu, Stiles, è praticamente impossibile. La tua vera natura non è questa».

Stiles scosse la testa e tornò a fissare la tazza nelle sue mani, rise privo di ironia. «Non so più nemmeno io qual è la mia natura! Come fate a dire che questa non è la mia vera forma? Il Nemeton mi ha spogliato di qualsiasi ingenuità e innocenza, sono fottutamente consapevole di che razza di pensieri distorti, osceni, oscuri ed egoisti sono capace: non ho più dei filtri, sono due anni che vedo i miei pensieri sempre in modo fin troppo chiaro! Questa potrebbe essere sul serio la mia vera forma!»

Ethan fece cenno di no. «Come riesci a fermarti e sopprimere certi istinti da umano anche se non hai più dei filtri, riuscirai a fare la stessa cosa anche da lupo: ci vorrà solo del tempo e non sarà indolore, ma non penso assolutamente che questo sia tu. Non sei un alpha del genere, Stiles, tu…» cercò le parole adatte boccheggiando, «tu semplicemente non sei _così_ » concluse con la tipica arroganza e imposizione con cui di solito mascherava il proprio imbarazzo.

Danny sospirò. «Lasciami discutere di questo con gli Argent e con Reed: dobbiamo solo trovare una via per aiutarti a fondere meglio le tue nature. Se l’apice della loro fusione è la forma completa da alpha, allora lavoreremo su quello» assentì con un po’ più di convinzione. «La tua forma completa a sua volta è la maggior dimostrazione ed esposizione del tuo potere, ed è per questo che ti senti spinto a raggiungerla durante la luna piena, solo che per nostra sfortuna, visto che non sei ancora stabile, è una forma _distorta_ » marcò bene la parola, con sicurezza. «Dobbiamo solo trovare la via giusta» ripeté fiducioso. «Hai detto che sia la tua parte umana sia la tua parte da lupo hanno definito "bestia" la tua spinta a trasformarti così, giusto?»

«Sì» gli rispose flebile.

«Ok» annuì Danny pensoso. «Quindi dobbiamo trovare il modo di "domare" questa bestia, un modo che si addica a entrambe le tue parti».

«Il lupo non vuole scacciare la bestia» mormorò Stiles rassegnato, «dice che così è più facile esistere».

«E allora noi troveremo un modo per convincerlo a cedere. Con le buone o con le cattive».

Stiles sapeva che sarebbe stato inevitabile utilizzare le cattive maniere, ma preferì non commentare oltre la cosa. «Danny» sospirò, «ho parlato con mio padre, prima. Credo che vorrà vedere il filmato… potresti cercare di fermarlo?» lo supplicò. «Non voglio che mi veda _così_ ».

«Farò il possibile» gli promise. Ma tanto lo sapevano entrambi che niente avrebbe fermato lo sceriffo dal farlo. Stiles sospirò sconsolato.

Ventiquattro ore e cinque telefonate da parte di suo padre dopo, Stiles uscì dalla palestra di Lee con una sacca in spalla e un’espressione piena di sconforto che non riusciva ad abbandonarlo. Riconobbe da lontano l’odore e la tipica frequenza cardiaca accelerata di Edwin e poco dopo sentì anche il suo braccio circondargli le spalle.

«Andiamo, amico, su con la vita!» esordì Edwin sorridendo. «Ti assicuro che in quattro anni che sono qui non sei neanche il caso peggiore che ho visto arrivare a Silver Falls!»

«Per quanto ne so, però» borbottò Stiles infilando le mani in tasca, «sono il primo e unico alpha venuto qui in queste condizioni».

Edwin scrollò le spalle. «I nostri fondatori hanno un debole per i giovani licantropi in difficoltà, mi meraviglia anzi come non abbiano accolto un alpha prima! E proprio perché i giovani problematici sciolgono i loro super extra muscolosi cuori sono sicuro che troveranno una soluzione per te!» ribatté sicuro spingendo un dito con forza contro il petto di Stiles. «E comunque, guardati: giri da solo per la città da settimane e non hai ancora staccato la testa a morsi a nessuno! Questo è un gran passo avanti!»

«Ho anche degli incantesimi di allarme e protezione addosso» brontolò, «non definirei propriamente come una vittoria gironzolare Silver Falls con una sorta di guinzaglio al collo».

Edwin gli diede delle pacche sulle spalle. «Ancora un paio di lune piene e sono sicuro che le Riley ti lasceranno libero! A proposito delle Riley!» Stavano passando proprio davanti alla pasticceria delle sorelle. «Entriamo a scroccare qualcosa!» gli fece l’occhiolino e lo strattonò trascinandolo dentro al locale.

Sabina era al banco e non appena li vide entrare rivolse loro uno sguardo inespressivo. «Stilinski, finalmente dopo settimane ci degni di una prima visita».

Serena entrò dal retrobottega e passò dietro la sorella con in mano un vassoio pieno di dolcetti; gli sorrise ironica. «Stavamo cominciando a ritenerci offese, sai?»

Stiles si grattò la testa e storse il naso, imbarazzato – era sempre un po’ traumatico per lui cominciare a relazionarsi con _ragazze_ sconosciute e per giunta estranee al branco. «So che sembro il tipo che non smette mai di mangiare, ma devo dire che più che altro ho una passione per le patatine fritte, piuttosto che per il cioccolato e i dolci in generale…» provò a imbastire una scusa.

Sabina inarcò un sopracciglio e si chinò verso il banco poggiando il mento sul palmo della mano, continuò a fissarlo inespressiva. «Ma davvero? Vieni un po’ qui» picchiettò un punto davanti a lei sul banco con un’unghia lunga e ben curata.

Edwin ridacchiò, Serena schioccò la lingua e sorrise scuotendo la testa; Stiles andò da Sabina, titubante. La strega lo guardò a lungo negli occhi traendo un respiro profondo.

«Ti piacciono troppo i pericoli, sai che ciò è stupido perché ti porta a cacciarti nei guai, però segui le tue voglie lo stesso, come un bambino che continua a rubare la marmellata nonostante i rimproveri» decretò Sabina; Stiles si strinse nelle spalle e sentì le proprie orecchie arrossarsi; Edwin e Serena ridacchiarono impunemente. «E non vuoi neanche ammettere che ciò sia stupido, e ciò rende due volte ancora più stupido tutto quanto» continuò Sabina, impassibile. «Hai sviluppato una dipendenza dai pericoli perché ti eccitano, sei un masochista che sa infliggere dolore col proprio dolore. Ti piacciono i sapori forti e insoliti» concluse, e gli rivolse le spalle per procurarsi un piccolo vassoio di cartone e delle pinze per prendere dei dolci: gli servì una piccola serie di cioccolatini molto scuri a forma di fiori.

Lui si schiarì la voce e accettò l’offerta. «Graziosi questi fiorellini» commentò vago.

Sabina non mostrò alcun apprezzamento. «Sono tutti fiori velenosi» ribatté, e Stiles notò come in effetti uno dei cioccolatini fosse a forma di _strozzalupo_. E quello accanto era una _belladonna_.

Stiles schioccò le labbra e portò alla bocca lo strozzalupo. «State lavorando anche a qualcosa a forma di sorbo dell’uccellatore, per caso?» chiese iniziando a masticare.

«No, ma siamo in procinto di usare uno stampo a forma di vischio».

«Uhm» annuì Stiles, concentrandosi poi sul sapore del cioccolatino. «Fondente extra» decretò, « _piccante_?» aggiunse interrogativo inarcando un sopracciglio.

Serena si avvicinò al banco riempiendogli un altro vassoio più grande degli stessi cioccolatini. «Questi a forma di fiore velenoso appartengono a una serie di cioccolatini _molto_ speziati e piccanti» gli spiegò incartando il vassoio e porgendoglielo. «E mia sorella non sbaglia mai con le sue deduzioni. Offre la casa» concluse porgendogli il vassoio incartato con un sorriso bianchissimo e _affilato_.

«Uh, grazie» mugugnò ancora titubante e confuso dalle intuizioni di Sabina; prese i cioccolatini e si avviò alla porta con accanto Edwin che ancora sghignazzava.

«E passa da queste parti, ogni tanto» lo richiamò Sabina, severa, «non siamo soltanto delle streghe, sai? Quindi vieni qua e _acquista_ , che d’incantesimi non si vive: facci guadagnare».

«Certo» biascicò uscendo. Una volta all’aperto, Edwin scoppiò a ridere. «Ma fa sempre così a lavoro?!» sbottò Stiles.

«Con i novellini sì» gli rispose Edwin. «Le piace provocare e indisporre i tipi nuovi indovinando i loro gusti».

«Quei cioccolatini però non erano male» dovette ammettere di malavoglia storcendo il naso e stringendo al petto il regalo delle sorelle.

«Oh, lo so! La mia sentenza all’epoca fu "cioccolato e menta": da allora mi offrono solo quello!»

Stiles stava per ribattere su quanto fosse "triste" quella sorte, ma sentì un cellulare vibrare e vide Edwin accigliarsi – era il suo, aveva ricevuto un messaggio.

«È Dave» gli disse Edwin aggrottando la fronte. «La gilda ha ricevuto una richiesta di aiuto, dobbiamo andare a discuterne a casa sua».

Stiles si perplesse. « _Dobbiamo_? Perché devo venire anch’io? Non faccio parte della gilda».

«Ma sei un ospite e sei un alpha, e chi ha chiesto aiuto è _un altro alpha_ » lo guardò serio negli occhi, «Dave non può accogliere un altro alpha in città se prima non chiede formalmente il tuo permesso, soprattutto nelle condizioni in cui sei».

«Ah» esalò, sorpreso.

«Vieni, prendiamo la mia auto» Edwin gli indicò una direzione facendo ciondolare dalle dita le chiavi del mezzo.

Una volta saliti in macchina, mentre si allacciava la cintura di sicurezza Stiles espresse la propria titubanza. «Mi dispiace sapere che ci potrebbero essere dei problemi ad aiutare qualcuno per colpa mia… cioè, era probabile che accadesse, ma come dicevamo poca fa un alpha qui… è raro» concluse incerto.

Edwin fece manovra schioccando la lingua. «Non credo che sia solo questo il problema, amico: io sono un membro molto giovane, ancora più giovane delle Riley, è raro per me essere chiamato in merito alla decisione di aiutare qualcuno; di solito Dave e Lee lo fanno solo quando c’è… un po’ da "scavare" diciamo».

«Frugare in dei database?»

Lo stregone gli annuì. «Inoltrarsi nel dipartimento di qualche sceriffo, o frugare negli archivi della Forestale, per esempio. Se si tratta di un alpha e mi hanno chiamato… la questione puzza parecchio».

Arrivarono alla casa dei fondatori meno di una decina di minuti dopo, Dave li sentì arrivare e aprì loro la porta; Edwin prese la borsa del proprio portatile posata sui sedili posteriori e poi raggiunsero il leader.

«Quant’è grosso questo problema?» esordì Edwin sedendosi al tavolo della cucina e iniziando ad avviare il portatile.

Dave inarcò un sopracciglio. «Vedo che hai già intuito qualcosa» poi si rivolse a Stiles. «Accomodati» l’invitò, «purtroppo non credo che la cosa sarà breve». Lee li raggiunse e servì loro da bere.

«Si tratta di un’alpha donna» cominciò a raccontare Dave, «umanamente dimostra fra i trentacinque e i quant’anni, capelli neri lunghi, alta e slanciata» la descrisse rapido. «Aspetto cadaverico e trascurato» aggiunse cupo, «non so da quanto tempo non si lava o fa una sosta».

«Quindi l’hai già incontrata di presenza» osservò Edwin.

Dave annuì. «Ha detto di chiamarsi Barbara. Prima mi ha contattato per telefono, credo da una linea pubblica, dicendo di non poter darmi un altro suo contatto e di non avere un’email. Vuole asilo perché lei e i suoi figli hanno dei cacciatori alle calcagna».

«Motivo?» domandò Stiles, perché dopo anni di esperienza sapeva che dietro ad accanimenti e fughe rocambolesche simili c’è sempre un motivo di partenza, anche se magari irragionevole.

«Ha accennato a una faida tra famiglie vecchia da decenni e che ha reso lei e il suo compagno dei nomadi: una famiglia di cacciatori li ha rintracciati dopo anni, hanno ucciso il suo compagno e poi hanno chiesto dei rinforzi per trovare lei».

«E non ti convince perché…?» ribatté Stiles.

«Beh, prima di tutto perché l’ho incontrata stamattina nella foresta per fare una prima trattativa e la sua puzza di pazzia si sentiva anche a distanza di un chilometro» rispose Dave storcendo il naso, «e poi dire che tutta la sua storia mi perplime è poco: sia i cacciatori che i branchi sono in gran parte _territoriali_ , chiedere delle alleanze o dei rinforzi facendo entrare nei nostri confini degli sconosciuti ci costa emotivamente. Se si tratta di una faida familiare, avrà a che fare con una famiglia di cacciatori, quindi qualcuno con un proprio territorio: mi sembra improbabile che chiedano così tanto aiuto e addirittura scelgano di iniziare una sorta di caccia a tappeto, non è da famiglie di cacciatori».

«E i figli?» incalzò Stiles.

«Ha detto che si tratta di bambini, ben otto, e il più grande ha undici anni» s’incupì ancor di più. «Dei bambini così piccoli hanno bisogno di un contatto fisico continuo, delle rassicurazioni, del cibo specifico in alcuni casi, ma non le ho sentito addosso alcun odore di maternità, nessun odore persistente di altri essere viventi o di… cibo che possa piacere ai bambini».

Stiles realizzò. «Non li prende in braccio spesso».

Dave annuì. «Se non li cura ma li tiene con sé durante la fuga, dovrà esserci un motivo».

«Sono ostaggi?» ipotizzò Stiles.

Dave respirò a fondo. «Temo che sotto possa esserci un motivo più pazzoide: la gilda è neutrale, se sei nel giusto non hai bisogno di minacciarci con degli ostaggi per essere ospitato, e in più lei ha seguito con cura tutti i passi e tutti gli avvertimenti necessari per incontrarmi e trattare con me… è sicura di quello che fa, forse è convinta della propria causa, ma ha lo sguardo di una pazza».

Edwin respirò a fondò, si rivolse a Dave e scrocchiò le dita. «Da dove vuoi che inizi le ricerche?»

«Le ho chiesto da dove veniva» gli rispose prendendo dalla tasca un biglietto, «ha fatto i nomi di queste due città».

«Cosa devo cercare di preciso? Aggressioni di animali, presunte scomparse o omicidi irrisolti?»

«Non escludere nessuna delle tre opzioni, cercale tutte».

Edwin digitò veloce sulla tastiera, alla fine assottigliò gli occhi, turbato, posò una mano sullo schermo e agitò l’altra per creare in aria sopra le loro teste una mappa 3D. Era quella del territorio circostante a Silver Falls e si estendeva fino alle città nominate: sopra il nome di tre piccole città c’erano dei gruppetti di puntini rossi che s’illuminavano a intermittenza.

«Allarga il campo» gli chiese Dave, asciutto e cupo.

Edwin lo fece e i gruppi di puntini da tre diventarono cinque.

«Ancora» insisté Dave. I gruppi diventarono otto. Otto come i bambini di Barbara.

«In quanto tempo?» chiese Dave.

«Poco meno di due mesi».

«Fai una statistica delle vittime, su chi erano e su chi invece è scomparso».

Edwin costruì un grafico, posò una mano sullo schermo per poterlo riproporre in aria davanti ai loro occhi e poi procedette ad aggiornarlo in tempo reale man mano che aveva dei risultati.

Si trattava di morti di intere famiglie e di otto bambini scomparsi.

«Cosa dicono finora gli investigatori?» s’informò Dave.

Edwin digitò veloce. «Solita cosa, che forse si tratta di un serial killer, anche se li lascia perplessi il fatto che si sia accanito così tanto da uccidere nella stessa notte due coniugi separati che vivevano in punti diversi della città: prima ha ucciso la madre e preso la figlia, poi è andato dal padre e preso il figlio. A quanto pare non si è data pace fino a quando non ha avuto _entrambi_ i bambini».

«Sanno che è una donna, quindi?»

«Sì, hanno trovato delle sue tracce vaghe sui luoghi del delitto. Anche se così su due piedi non so dirti se i piccoli rapiti sono figli di altri licantropi o dei figli di cacciatori… Aspetta, faccio un confronto con i nomi dei cacciatori e dei branchi nostri alleati che sappiamo presenti su questi territori…»

Sulla mappa 3D due punti si illuminarono di giallo, tre di blu. «Giallo per i licantropi, blu per i cacciatori» spiegò Edwin, «con gli altri non abbiamo alcun contatto».

«Oppure» mormorò Lee, «potrebbero essere dei normalissimi civili».

Dave aggrottò la fronte. «Dammi i nomi delle vittime di questa città» indicò con un dito una zona dove c’era un puntino giallo.

«I punti colorati gialli e blu indicano i bambini scomparsi, non le famiglie» specificò Edwin, «e… si tratta del branco dei Little e temo di doverti dire che non è sopravvissuto nessuno».

Sul tavolo scese il silenzio.

Lee si passò una mano sul volto. «I cacciatori di quella zona sono i Matthews, chiamiamo Arthur».

Edwin storse il naso. «Non mi piacciono i Matthews» sbuffò.

«Lo so» sospirò stanco Lee, «sono _molto_ diffidenti e sempre in malafede, ma sono persone d’onore profondamente legate al loro codice, e mantengono sempre la parola data».

Dave assentì prendendo il proprio cellulare. «Arthur non è mai troppo felice di sapere che un licantropo ci ha chiesto asilo, ma tutte le volte che non si è trattato di assassini ci ha sempre aiutato a portare dei casi problematici dalla sua città alla gilda». Inoltrò una chiamata, mise in vivavoce e posò il cellulare al centro del tavolo.

Rispose un uomo dalla voce gracchiante e severa che sembrò a orecchio abbastanza in là con gli anni. «Non ora, David, non ho tempo per le tue chiacchiere sulla salvezza delle giovani creature della notte» esordì secco.

Dave roteò gli occhi e sospirò stanco. «Salve anche a te, Arthur. Credo però che il motivo della tua mancanza di tempo e il motivo della mia chiamata coincidano». Seguì un breve silenzio, poi il cacciatore riprese a parlare.

«Barbara ti ha chiesto asilo» affermò sicuro. «Tu concediglielo e ti giuro che sarai morto prima dell’alba» sentenziò glaciale.

«Lo so cos’ha fatto, Arthur, non le darò ospitalità. Voglio solo sapere _perché_ l’ha fatto» e assunse un tono più freddo e minaccioso. «Lo sai che nella comunità abbiamo un orfanotrofio per bambini che hanno perso il proprio branco o sono stati rinnegati dai genitori dopo il Morso, voglio solo capire cosa ci fa qui nei paraggi una donna così interessata a rapire dei bambini sterminando le loro famiglie».

Arthur rise amaro. «Fai bene a pensare che quella donna potrebbe interessarsi anche ai tuoi bambini: è pazza, David, vuole costruirsi una famiglia ma non vuole aspettare mesi di gravidanza, è del tutto andata, _va abbattuta_ ».

«La ucciderò» sentenziò Dave sicuro, e Stiles deglutì a stento. «Ora dimmi com’è che ha perso il senno».

«No, _io_ la ucciderò, David: tu pensa a intrattenerla ai tuoi confini mentre io e mia figlia ci mettiamo in viaggio per venire a compiere l’opera» disse sarcastico.

«Arthur» sospirò paziente Lee, «da cacciatore a cacciatore: sai bene che anche noi onoriamo le nostre promesse e che siamo ben armati. Non venire nel nostro territorio, abbatteremo noi Barbara: è un pericolo anche per i bambini della gilda in questo momento, non la vogliamo».

«Da cacciatore a cacciatore, _cinesino_ » ripeté Arthur con sarcasmo, «quella megera ha Paul Little, quindi prima la torturerò fino a farmi dire dove lo tiene nascosto, poi le sparerò un proiettile di strozzalupo dritto al cuore».

«Ci penseremo noi a Paul, Arthur» insisté Lee.

«No, _cinesino_ , non hai capito il punto della situazione» affermò gelido. «Noi Matthews e Little di certo non trascorrevamo il Natale e il Giorno del Ringraziamento insieme, ma fin dal momento in cui il vecchio Simon Little ha messo piede nella mia città ha sempre onorato la propria parola e collaborato con i cacciatori quando necessario. I suoi figli sono andati a scuola con i miei figli e suo nipote con i miei nipoti, il suo branco prosperava ed era forte perché la mia famiglia prosperava ed era forte, _e viceversa_. Quindi il punto della situazione è che per me è una questione di onore e rispetto per i morti uccidere questa pazza e riportare quel bambino nell’unico posto a cui appartiene, cioè la città in cui suo nonno e il suo branco hanno prosperato».

«Arthur…» riprese a parlare Dave, ma si sentirono dei rumori di sottofondo e un "Con chi stai parlando, papà?" e poi si udì una voce femminile.

«David? Sono Monica». Stiles intuì che si trattasse della figlia di Arthur, dalla voce sembrava una donna matura, forse coetanea di David e Lee.

Dave sospirò sollevato. «Felice di sentirti. Ho chiamato tuo padre per saperne di più su Barbara: è venuta qui a chiedere asilo per lei e otto bambini all’apparenza suoi figli; mi sono insospettito, ho fatto delle ricerche e sono arrivato alla morte dei Little» riassunse veloce. «Vi do la mia parola che abbatterò Barbara e farò di tutto per consegnarvi sano e salvo il piccolo Paul, ma per favore, restate dove siete».

Monica rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto. «David, devi capire che per noi è una questione di onore e rispetto uccidere Barbara e recuperare Paul: un’alpha che commette un simile sterminio sul nostro territorio è uno schiaffo alla nostra reputazione, non vogliamo che i branchi alleati dei Little ci attacchino pensando che abbiamo lasciato correre questo massacro per sbarazzarci dei licantropi in città, o che in generale si pensi che non siamo una famiglia di cacciatori in grado di mantenere la parola data; inoltre i Little erano una famiglia _rispettabile_ , delle persone per bene, e Barbara ne ha ucciso due generazioni lasciando Paul pressoché da solo e ancora inesperto riguardo i propri istinti da licantropo. È un nostro dovere e piacere offrigli della protezione e dell’istruzione sulla sua natura».

David e Lee si scambiarono una serie di sguardi. «Possiamo offrirvi di agevolare il più possibile l’adozione di Paul» disse Dave, rivolgendo uno sguardo a Edwin, che gli annuì intuendo le sue intenzioni. «Lo sai che fra i vari _servizi_ che offriamo c’è anche quella della totale riscrizione di alcuni documenti».

«Mi tenti, ma non è ancora abbastanza».

Dave ponderò sul da farsi passandosi una mano sul mento. «Potrai venire a prendere il bambino personalmente assicurandoti del suo stato e di come abbiamo risolto la faccenda».

Ancora qualche minuto di silenzio, poi «Affare fatto».

«Non ti voglio però in nessun modo coinvolta nello scontro e nella ricerca dei bambini, ricordalo bene».

«Lo farò».

«Bene, ora dimmi com’è che Barbara è impazzita, mi servirà per prevedere meglio le sue mosse». E Monica iniziò a raccontare.

Barbara e il suo compagno erano dei licantropi nomadi, lei l’alpha e lui un suo beta, e da sempre preferivano vivere le notti di luna piena in libertà in delle riserve. Erano un po’ estrosi ed eccentrici nei loro modi di fare e in genere molte famiglie di cacciatori preferivano tenerli lontani dai propri territori, perché questi difetti li rendevano imprevedibili e pericolosi nelle notti di luna piena, che si ostinavano a non passare in posti più sicuri e circoscritti. La loro ultima notte di luna piena, infatti, non era andata bene: avevano incrociato un gruppo di escursionisti che vedendoli erano scappati terrorizzati stuzzicando così il loro istinto alla caccia; gli escursionisti erano stati in cinque e uno di loro, tentando di liberare la propria ragazza dalle zanne del beta, con un masso aveva fracassato il cranio del compagno di Barbara.

A seguito l’alpha era impazzita e aveva iniziato a girovagare di città in città dicendo di voler realizzare l’ultimo desiderio del compagno: creare una famiglia numerosa.

«Rapisce i bambini senza seguire una logica ben precisa» spiegò Monica, «finora ha preso con sé sia figli di altri licantropi, sia figli di cacciatori sia figli di normali civili, e uccide i loro genitori per alleviare i propri sensi di colpa: dice che così non c’è nessuno ad aspettare i piccoli a casa».

«E finora in nessun confronto siete riusciti a catturarla» osservò Dave.

«Non è facile, David» sospirò stanca, «ha otto bambini con sé e copre le loro tracce, non sappiamo cosa potrebbe far loro se la minacciamo e ogni volta scappa prima che possiamo interrogarla… Mentirei se non dicessi di essere in parte felice che sia venuta da te: tu hai dalla tua molte risorse, delle streghe e altre creature valide ed esperte in fatto di tracce, quindi sono certa che riuscirai a trovare i bambini».

Non appena la chiamata fu terminata, Stiles sentì il livello della tensione accumulato nella stanza scendere un po’: si chiese se le trattative per la sua ospitalità si fossero tenute così. Probabilmente sì.

Quella era la gilda e quello era il modo in cui agiva.

«Stiles» Dave richiamò la sua attenzione, «ho bisogno delle tue capacità: sei un alpha, hai i sensi più sviluppati di un beta e quindi più probabilità di trovare la pista giusta verso i bambini».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Ma sono un _giovane_ alpha, Dave! Mi sto ancora allenando!»

«E io sono il tuo mentore e conosco i tuoi limiti: _so_ che ci sarai di aiuto» replicò sicuro.

«E se perdessi il controllo?»

«La luna piena è passata e finora non hai mai attaccato nessuno né ecceduto con l’aggressività durante gli allenamenti: sei estremamente consapevole di cosa ti circonda e l’idea di trovare e proteggere dei bambini innocenti ti aiuterà a restare lucido, manterrà i tuoi sensi limpidi e i tuoi istinti puri».

Il patto fra la gilda e i branchi uniti di Beacon Hills metteva pure in chiaro che in cambio dell’ospitalità Stiles avrebbe dovuto aiutare la comunità: non aveva altra scelta che supportare Dave.

«Ok, dimmi pure dove incontrarci e quando».

  
  


Dave diede appuntamento a Barbara nella foresta per quella notte; oltre a Stiles decise di portare con sé il beta Logan – che Stiles incontrava spesso in palestra perché lavorava lì – e la strega Veronica, una donna nei suoi primi quarant’anni dai capelli biondi e ricci e gli occhi grigi – aveva un’aria perennemente severa e Stiles aveva notato che in un certo senso poteva essere considerata l’emissario di Dave. Lee chiudeva il gruppo con Mark, un cacciatore suo braccio destro personale.

Dave e Lee sarebbero andati all’appuntamento fronteggiando Barbara, Logan avrebbe aiutato Veronica ad andare esattamente alle spalle di Barbara, mentre Stiles e Mark avrebbero bloccato la donna alpha lateralmente. Il piano era cercare di farla parlare per prima con le buone.

Con la luna piena passata, Stiles si sentiva meglio, anche se l’agitava essere per la prima volta a caccia da quando era diventato un licantropo: molto probabilmente Dave aveva insistito che venisse anche lui anche per questo, per dargli quest’esperienza, oltre che a metterlo alla prova. Ciò lo rendeva nervoso: detestava che gli altri avessero delle aspettative su di lui, sapeva che tanto li avrebbe delusi sempre.

Lasciarono le auto poco lontane dalla foresta e si dispersero poco dopo essersi inoltrati fra gli alberi e il sottobosco.

Stiles si mise in ascolto dei piccoli movimenti degli animali notturni per individuare bene Barbara e capire anche a distanza in che direzione stessero andando gli altri: dopo i primi tentativi snervanti fu facile seguire i consigli che gli aveva dato Dave durante gli allenamenti, anche se non riusciva ancora ad abbandonare del tutto l’abitudine di sfiorare di continuo gli alberi. E non si toglieva le scarpe come suggerito da Dave.

C’era però qualcosa di inebriante nel dare sfogo ai suoi nuovi istinti ed esplorarli, quella caccia lo esaltava e lo caricava di energia, il suo lupo interiore ne era contento ed era pronto a scattare… Gli ricordava se stesso da bambino, quando l’iperattività non era ancora un problema perché ancora lontano dai banchi di scuola e correva per i viali del parco giochi cittadino alla caccia di immagini tesori nascosti. In fondo erano così che stavano le cose: lui era il lupo, il lupo era lui, doveva solo domarlo indicandogli le cose che l’avrebbero fatto sentire più a suo agio, e per quanto riguardava invece la _bestia_ … beh, a quanto sembrava quella sorgeva in lui solo nelle notti di luna piena – e forse anche se si fosse intestardito ad assumere la forma completa da alpha, ma non che volesse fare un tentativo per verificare l’ipotesi, comunque.

Sentì Dave e Lee accelerare il passo e inspirare a fondo come per concentrarsi e rilassarsi, e poco dopo cominciò a sentire anche Barbara – un nuovo alpha sconosciuto. Andò verso loro con attenzione e coprendo le proprie tracce, pronto ad attaccare al minimo cenno di Dave.

Non appena le due fazioni si fronteggiarono, Stiles avanzò a passo più veloce e si udì innalzarsi nell’aria una cantilena di incantesimi pronunciata da Veronica. Quando arrivò nel punto d’incontro, Barbara era ormai accerchiata da loro, e Veronica non smetteva di mormorare incantesimi: Stiles sentiva sulla pelle l’incredibile e inquietante sensazione che gli alberi e tutta la natura circostante in un modo o nell’altro non avrebbero fatto scappare via Barbara da lì, era in trappola.

Barbara deglutì nervosa e parlò con tono aggressivo quanto tremante. «Credevo che dovessimo vederci per iniziare ufficialmente la trattativa per il mio asilo».

Dave non mostrò alcuna emozione. «Non possiamo offrire asilo a un’assassina che ha rapito dei bambini innocenti».

«Voi non capite» scosse lei la testa, «ho dovuto farlo perché era l’unica soluzione! Avete idea di cosa significa restare da soli al mondo e di cosa si prova quando ti strappano dalle braccia la persona che ami di più?... l’unica persona in grado di capirti… Mi sono rimasti solo i progetti e i sogni che avevamo, _devo_ realizzarli!»

«Non è questo il modo più adatto per realizzare i propri sogni» obiettò atono Dave. «I bambini sono almeno al sicuro? Dove li tieni?»

Lei rise sarcastica. «Credi davvero che te lo dirò?» Gli occhi le si illuminarono di rosso, Dave replicò facendo brillare di rosso anche i suoi e quando Stiles vide che pure Logan si era unito alla sfida mostrando i propri occhi gialli da beta, si unì alla tacita sfida di volontà rivelando anche lui i propri occhi rossi da alpha.

«Ti stai davvero comportando come una buona madre, Barbara?» incalzò Dave glaciale. «Dove sono i bambini? In che condizioni li tieni?»

La voce di lei tuonò con il doppio timbro da alpha. «Questi non sono affari che ti riguardano! Loro sono i _miei_ figli e solo io so cos’è meglio per loro!»

Dave avanzò veloce verso di lei con gli artigli in mostra; l’afferrò per la gola, pronto a strangolarla, e la minacciò usando anche lui il suo timbro da alpha. «Dove hai nascosto i bambini?»

Barbara storse il naso, si guardò intorno come a valutare con attenzione tutte le vie di fuga e infine gli rivolse un sorriso sarcastico. «I sogni non muoiono mai, sono eterni» disse enigmatica e con espressione soddisfatta.

Prima di afferrare all’improvviso l’altra mano di Dave per affondarsi da sola gli artigli nel cuore.

Dave allontanò subito la mano e tutti corsero verso il centro del cerchio, increduli.

Veronica posò la punta delle dita sulle tempie della donna. «È morta, ma comunque non avremmo potuto fare niente, considerando che si è colpita con gli artigli di un alpha».

Dave era confuso e perfino un po’ scosso. «E i bambini?»

Lee gli posò una mano sulla spalla e con l’altra iniziò a frugare nelle tasche della giacca di Barbara. «Se li teneva chiusi da qualche parte, avrà pure con sé delle chiavi, o delle ricevute che ci guidino a un motel… o qualcos’altro».

Stiles si riscosse con forza dall’incredulità e senza tante cerimonie iniziò anche lui a cercare degli indizi sui vestiti di Barbara – non era quello il momento di pensare che sembrava di profanare un corpo, e comunque la sua assenza di filtri lo stava già aiutando a superare al meglio la situazione.

Lee scosse la testa e schioccò la lingua, irritato. «Qui ci sono soltanto scontrini di piccoli supermercati…»

Stiles, dentro una tasca interna della giacca, strinse le dita attorno a qualcosa di metallo ed esultò. «Ho trovato una chiave!» L’espose bene alla luce lunare tenendola sul palmo della mano.

Dave l’osservò bene aggrottando la fronte. «Sembra quella di un mezzo di trasporto, è abbastanza vecchia».

«Forse voi licantropi una volta arrivati al mezzo avrete più possibilità di fiutare nuove tracce sui sedili» sperò Lee.

Dave porse le chiavi a Veronica. «Riesci a fare un incantesimo di localizzazione?» le chiese.

«Posso provarci» sospirò cominciando a concentrarsi chiudendo gli occhi. «Niente» sbottò stanca dopo qualche minuto. «Non riesco a farlo, ci sono troppe interferenze: è come se il luogo di destinazione fosse troppo pieno di energie mobili per restare fermo abbastanza a lungo da essere tracciato».

Dave scosse la testa. «Allora dovremo affidarci ai vecchi mezzi di ricerca dei licantropi». Cominciò a dare ordini. «Logan, tu resta qui a sorvegliare il corpo di Barbara e chiama dei rinforzi. Mark, tu vai con Veronica, Lee con Stiles, io andrò per conto mio e terrò le chiavi. Sparpagliamoci e per prima cerchiamo il mezzo nei dintorni e sulla strada lungo la foresta».

Egoisticamente Stiles si sentì più che felice dell’avere con sé un cacciatore grande e grosso come Lee: troppo spesso tendeva ancora a dimenticare che il suo corpo era molto più forte di una volta e le sue mosse finivano così per risultare non ben calibrate, ridicole e soprattutto _disastrose_.

Iniziarono a battere il percorso lungo la strada, ma Barbara aveva nascosto bene le proprie tracce e non era facile. Giunti però a un piazzale sterrato che fungeva da parcheggio per gli escursionisti, videro qualcosa di inaspettato.

«Veronica diceva che sul luogo di destinazione delle chiavi c’erano troppe energie mobili» mormorò Stiles avvicinandosi, seguito da Lee, «forse questa mobilità era dovuta a molte presenze sul posto, _molte vite_ ».

Si trattava di un vecchio camper all’apparenza non molto curato.

Stiles fiutò lo sportello dell’autista. «L’odore di Barbara permea tutto il camper e i bambini sono qui dentro». Posò l’orecchio contro il mezzo di trasporto per ascoltare meglio i battiti cardiaci che percepiva e contarli. «Sono otto!» esclamò con un velo di euforia. «Sono tutti vivi!»

Lee bussò subito piano contro i finestrini oscurati e parlò con tono rassicurante. «State bene, ragazzi? È tutto finito, siamo qui per tirarvi fuori!»

Stiles scosse la testa. «Li sento molto spaventati, credo che non ci risponderanno fino a quando non vedranno chi siamo…» Stava per aggiungere altro, ma un odore particolare catturò la sua attenzione. Fiutò di nuovo a fondo. «Perché c’è odore di sangue?»

Lui e Lee si scambiarono degli sguardi, poi Lee prese il cellulare per chiamare Dave e farsi portare le chiavi e dei rinforzi dall’ospedale il più presto possibile, Stiles cominciò a prendere a spallate e calci lo sportello per farlo cedere.

Dopo un paio di ammaccature e qualche ossa scricchiolante già sulla via della guarigione, Stiles afferrò lo sportello ormai accartocciato e lo staccò dal mezzo lanciandolo a terra con malagrazia.

Lee prese la propria torcia elettrica e salì sul camper chiamando piano i bambini, ma ricevette in risposta solo un paio di lamenti; Stiles sentì quanto lì dentro l’odore di sangue fosse forte e lo seguì, salvo fermarsi pietrificato quando vide Lee illuminare uno alla volta i punti da cui veniva l’odore.

«Ha Morso i bambini» mormorò basito Lee. «Non aveva il loro odore addosso perché non ha voluti farli propri fino a quando non fossero tutti trasformati e prossimi a rifugiarsi nella gilda al sicuro. Quella pazza li ha Morsi tutti, anche i nati licantropi, per spingerli a sottomettersi a lei».

Era vero, per avere un nuovo beta bastava anche solo Mordere un omega legandolo a sé, senza dover per forza trasformare un umano, e quei bambini erano stati appena Morsi, ormai non c’era più via di uscita e… Stiles sentiva quanto il suo lupo fosse tentato di appropriarsi di quei bambini indifesi e traumatizzati e come la _bestia_ stesse sorgendo in lui ringhiando quanto fosse la via più facile per formare un branco.

Ringhiò frustrato e portandosi le mani alla testa scese dal camper cercando di scappare via lontano e togliersi dalla testa quell’opzione troppo facile. S’imbatté in Dave e sussultò spaventato.

«Stiles, che succede?» gli chiese l’uomo, preoccupato e mettendogli le mani sulle spalle. «Lee mi ha detto che avevate bisogno di aiuto perché avevate trovato i bambini».

«Barbara li ha Morsi, sono ancora in fase di transizione» l’informò Stiles col fiatone per l’ansia. «Non posso stare qui. E neanche _tu_ , sei un alpha, potresti essere tentato».

«Cosa stai farneticando, che succede?»

Stiles tremava e cercava di reprimere i propri istinti, non riusciva neanche più a parlare bene.

Lee li raggiunse e gli parlò piano. «Stiles, va tutto bene: hai la situazione sotto controllo, hai capito che volevi appropriartene e sei scappato. Hai i tuoi istinti e i tuoi pensieri perfettamente sotto controllo» lo rassicurò.

Dave si rivolse a Lee, perplesso quanto stupito. «È questo il problema? Ha creduto che li avrebbe Morsi?» Lee annuì.

Stiles balbettò sempre più confuso e scosso. «Sono solo dei bambini, non posso fare questo…» _Era terrorizzato_.

Dave l’abbracciò forte. «Va tutto bene, figliolo» gli mormorò all’orecchio. «Tu sei sotto controllo e io sono sotto controllo, ok? Te la sei cavata alla grande, la tua parte umana ha capito che non era una cosa da fare e il tuo lupo ti ha seguito. Va tutto bene, sono fiero di te, ok?»

Stiles si ritrovò a piangere inespressivo contro la spalla di Dave. «Questo non è un tipo di pensiero che avrei mai voluto avere… Sono solo dei bambini…» sussurrò inquietato e ancora sconvolto.

«Hai controllato i tuoi istinti, hai capito cos’era giusto fare e sei scappato» lo tranquillizzò Dave di nuovo, mentre faceva dei gesti verso Lee dicendogli di andare pure dagli altri. «Va tutto bene, sono fiero di te» gli ripeté.

Stiles tuttavia non si sentì meglio fino a quando non fu su un’auto e lontano da quel posto.

  
  


Qualche ora dopo Stiles era a casa dei fondatori a fare il punto della situazione con Dave e Veronica.

Dave non sembrava molto soddisfatto. «Non mi piace il fatto che si sia uccisa da sola. C’è qualcosa che non mi quadra…»

«Come stanno i bambini?» chiese Stiles.

Veronica parlò con tono dispiaciuto. «Stanno tutti bene, ma… non so se potremo riconsegnare tutti i bambini dei civili alle loro famiglie: non tutti sono pronti ad accettare un simile cambiamento, alcuni saranno spaventati e senza dubbio nessuno di loro sarà sufficientemente attrezzato per aiutarli a crescere e superare le loro prime trasformazioni. Per non parlare del sorgere dei loro nuovi istinti…»

Dave scosse la testa. «E sappiamo già che non possiamo riconsegnare i bambini dei cacciatori… Ho parlato con Monica, all’ospedale, mi ha confermato che appartengono a famiglie che per tradizione, una volta ricevuto il Morso, preferiscono uccidersi prima del sorgere della successiva luna piena: non permetterò di certo che questi pazzi uccidano dei bambini solo perché sono diventati dei licantropi».

«Quindi li terrete all’orfanotrofio della gilda?» domandò Stiles.

Dave annuì. «È l’unica soluzione possibile, ma per quanto sia raro che una coppia di licantropi decida di adottare un figlio, non è neanche del tutto impossibile: sono anni che sono in contatto con gli alpha più influenti degli Stati Uniti per spargere la voce, è risaputo che ospitiamo dei piccoli licantropi nel caso qualcuno voglia adottarli e dar loro una famiglia…» Poi rivolse a Stiles un sorriso nostalgico. «È così che ho conosciuto Talia Hale, è stata uno dei miei maggiori contatti in California».

Stiles ricambiò il sorriso. «Capisco».

Il cellulare di Dave squillò e li distrasse dalla discussione; Dave rispose mettendo subito in vivavoce. «Problemi all’ospedale, Lee?» chiese in ansia.

«Non so se è davvero un problema» gli rispose incerto, «è solo che… il Morso di una delle bambine continua a non guarire, ma non lo sta neanche rigettando… è sana, nei limiti del possibile, ovviamente».

«Di chi si tratta?» Dave schioccò le dita verso Veronica per farle cenno di passargli subito le schede dei bambini trovati.

«Jamie Sullivan, è la sorellina di Jeremy Sullivan».

«Sì, sto rileggendo la loro scheda» assentì aggrottando la fronte, «è quella del caso strano: Barbara ha ucciso la madre, ha preso lei e poi è andata a prendere anche il fratellino dall’altro capo della città, uccidendo il padre. I genitori erano divorziati e vivevano in posti diversi».

«Il fratello si è già ripreso dal Morso» l’informò Lee, «ha i valori nella norma e sta bene. Lei no».

Veronica inspirò a fondo, perplessa. «Dici che non lo sta neanche rigettando, ma è strano… di solito gli esiti del Morso sono solo due: trasformazione o morte, non si è… immuni».

Stiles alzò lo sguardo verso di lei. «Cosa hai detto?»

«Immuni?» ripeté stupita.

«Lo sai chi sono immuni al Morso?» quasi mormorò Stiles, basito. «Le banshee». Per la prima volta Stiles sentì Dave alzare la voce arrabbiato.

«Ha creato una banshee usando una bambina di soli _cinque anni_?!»

«Ha senso!» ribatté Stiles, sconcertato. «Jamie è la più giovane fra i bambini rapiti, vero?» chiese a Veronica, lei gli annuì. «Quando Barbara l’avrà vista si sarà fatta un paio di calcoli, decidendo così di prendere anche il fratello per preservare Jamie nel caso ritenesse opportuno creare un banshee: più giovane è la banshee, più possibilità ci sono che muoia solo dopo che l’alpha sire sarà deceduto per cause naturali».

Dave si passò le mani sulla faccia. «Ecco perché si è suicidata, perché sapeva che sarebbe tornata! Vuole realizzare il suo dannato desiderio a ogni costo».

«La bambina potrebbe cominciare ad avere le prime allucinazioni da un momento all’altro» mormorò Veronica scossa. «Dobbiamo metterle subito delle guardie nella sua stanza e parlarle molto per prepararla».

Stiles parlò deciso. «No, prima di tutto dobbiamo eliminare il suo legame con l’alpha sire».

Dave lo guardò rassegnato. «Stiles, sono anni che porto avanti questa gilda e mi tengo informato su qualsiasi creatura sovrannaturale o strano fenomeno accaduto in America, e ho con me anche l’esperienza di druidi e streghe appartenenti a famiglie dalle grandi tradizioni e conoscenze: non c’è un modo per eliminare tale legame».

« _Non c’era_ » lo corresse Stiles. «Io, Aiden e Scott l’abbiamo creato». Dave e Veronica lo fissarono attoniti. «Jamie resterà per sempre una banshee e sentirà il bisogno di legarsi a un nuovo alpha» specificò subito, «ma stavolta potrà scegliere a _chi_ legarsi. E sono convinto che il mio branco di Beacon Hills non si rifiuterà di darvi tutti i consigli possibili per farla crescere al meglio» li rassicurò.

«Puoi dirci come fare a spezzare questo legame?» gli domandò Dave.

Stiles sospirò e annuì. «Ti avverto però, è abbastanza truculento».

«Sono pronto».

  
  


Era sempre meglio non diffondere troppo la notizia dell’esistenza di una nuova banshee, e Dave sapeva che di certo non avrebbe potuto fermare le sue urla ogni volta che all’interno della comunità qualcuno sarebbe morto – venivano attaccati da gente testarda almeno un paio di volte l’anno, purtroppo, ma vincevano sempre – ma almeno all’interno della gilda Jamie sarebbe stata al sicuro, e quantomeno sarebbero stati certi che nessun alpha sconosciuto avrebbe approfittato di lei e della sua innocenza.

Dave si occupò da solo del rituale per sbarazzarsi per sempre del corpo di Barbara, poi con Lee e l’aiuto di Edwin avviò le pratiche di adozione di Jamie e Jeremy – sradicando per sempre i loro legami con i nonni e con gli zii, purtroppo, ma era l’unica cosa da fare – dando loro delle nuove identità. Lee e Dave in passato avevano già pensato più volte di tenere con sé dei piccoli dell’orfanotrofio, ma avevano sempre creduto di essere troppo carichi di responsabilità per prendersene un’altra così grande, e che la loro posizione di fondatori e leader della gilda forse avrebbe messo i loro figli in pericolo, ma davanti a quella situazione e agli occhi dei due bambini avevano ceduto.

Dave era diventato l’alpha di Jamie, e grazie a Danny lui e Lee si erano messi subito in contatto con Lydia.

Jamie aveva iniziato fin da subito a chiamare la ragazza "zia Lydia", facendo lunghe chiacchierate con lei ogni volta che le succedeva qualcosa di strano: Lydia la rassicurava che era una cosa normale perché succedeva anche a lei, che non doveva avere paura di essere strana o diversa, e le aveva anche promesso di regalarle al più presto un cappottino nuovo e un berretto di lana rosa fragola e molto fashion.

Seduto su un’altalena del parco giochi, Stiles sorrideva a Jamie che se ne stava in piedi sulle sue ginocchia a dire di "andare più forte". Più in là Jeremy era in bici con un gruppetto di altri ragazzi, Dave li guardava con affetto.

Quando Jamie scese con un piccolo salto dalle ginocchia di Stiles e corse a giocare ad arrampicarsi su dei tubi metallici colorati con un’altra bambina, Dave raggiunse Stiles sospirando.

«Ti adorano entrambi» gli disse Dave.

«Lo so» sospirò sorridendo.

«Tu e Lee siete le prime persone che hanno visto quando sono stati salvati, si sono legati a te. _Jamie_ si è legata a te» sottolineò serio guardandolo negli occhi.

«Lo so, Dave, ma ti giuro che Jamie è al sicuro con me: non approfitterò mai del suo potere, puoi starne certo».

«Mi fido di te» sentenziò solenne, per poi cercare qualcosa nelle tasche della propria giacca. «Dovevo mostrarti delle foto… credo che i miei beta abbiano avvistato una tua vecchia conoscenza qui nei dintorni» e gli porse una busta.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte, sorpreso, poi la prese e aprì subito per vedere il contenuto.

Deglutì a stento.

«Quanto tempo fa l’hanno visto?» chiese Stiles.

«Logan ha scattato l’ultima foto poco meno di un’ora e mezza fa. Crediamo che sia da queste parti da non più di due giorni; per ora si è limitato a stare ai nostri confini, ma va in giro a far domande…»

Stiles scosse la testa sorridendo amaro e sarcastico. «In fondo dovevo aspettarmelo che sarebbe venuto a cercarmi».

«Vuoi una mano per occuparti di lui?»

Lo guardò sorpreso. «Secondo le regole non dovrei occuparmi da solo delle rogne che vengono a cercarmi personalmente?»

«Tu ci hai detto come eliminare il legame tra una banshee e il suo alpha sire, quindi diciamo che mi sento incline a offrirti un aiuto» accennò un ghigno.

Stiles scosse la testa e tornò a fissare le foto. «No. So perché è venuto e cosa vuole da me, gli darò esattamente quello che si merita».

Sulle foto che gli aveva consegnato Dave c’era ritratto Peter Hale.

  
  


_Tre anni dopo._

  


Non erano rare ormai le sere in cui gli Hale cenavano a casa del branco degli Stilinski, come non era raro che Cora andasse a trovare Stiles a lavoro prendendolo in giro con il solito piglio sarcastico quanto inespressivo fra una margheritina di campo e l’altra.

Cora trovava ilare che Stiles facesse dei bouquet per delle spose, li fotografava pure con il cellulare "per i posteri" – o almeno così diceva.

Gli aveva chiesto se uno di quei giorni avrebbe potuto organizzare un incontro su Skype fra lei e Danny in privato, e la cosa non l’avevo sorpreso. Non aveva sorpreso neanche Danny, che aveva acconsentito chiedendo soltanto di dirle se per lei andava bene anche parlare con Ethan; non aveva aggiunto altro e Stiles aveva capito il perché: Danny era un emissario, l’emissario del probabile futuro branco di Cora e se lei voleva parlargli era perché in generale le servivano dei consigli – gli emissari servivano a questo, a dare buoni consigli – e in particolare per tastare un altro po’ il terreno a Beacon Hills.

Stiles era stato un emissario e come tale custodiva ancora i segreti più intimi e delicati dei licantropi che aveva aiutato: capiva le esigenze di Cora e non le avrebbe mai chiesto il perché di quella richiesta, né avrebbe domandato delucidazioni a Danny.

La luna piena non era lontana e sentivano un po’ tutti sotto pelle la voglia di correre all’impazzata. Tara aveva convinto Stiles a far guidare la sua moto a Cora. Derek non aveva rivolto loro la più felice delle sue _sopraccigliose_ espressioni.

«Tranquillo» lo rassicurò Tara, passando un casco a Cora e mostrandogli un sorriso tutto denti e cattive intenzioni, «siamo due licantropi su una moto: se proprio ci va male, alla prima sbandata saltiamo all’istante lontane dalla sella mettendoci al sicuro, o se proprio ci va malissimo guariamo subito!»

Derek serrò la mascella. «Molto rassicurante».

Cora rise e salì sulla sella raccogliendosi i capelli con una mano prima di mettersi il casco. «Andiamo, Derek! Non è peggior la cosa che faccio. C’è stata quella volta in cui al sambodromo di Rio ho convinto tre trans vestiti da samba a provarci con te».

Derek s’incupì. «Pensavo avessimo concordato di non parlare mai più di quella volta».

«Ma eri _così_ imbarazzato, Derek. Stavo male solo a guardarti. Stavo male dal ridere».

«Cora» la minacciò.

Lei per tutta risposta accese il motore; Tara salì dietro di lei e urlò come un’esaltata quando andarono via sgommando. Derek espirò a fondo, seccato _come un bambino_ , e tornò a sedersi sui gradini di legno all’ingresso della casa, accanto a Stiles e in compagnia di un paio di bottiglie di birra.

Stiles rise portandosi una mano alla fronte. « _Tu_ al Carnevale di Rio de Janeiro?»

Derek sbottò. «È stata un’idea di Cora».

«Oh, non stento a crederci!»

«Diceva che mi avrebbe "fatto bene"» disse fra i denti con sarcasmo.

«Posso immaginare l’ironia nella sua voce mentre te lo diceva».

«E poi l’anno dopo mi ha portato al Carnevale di New Orleans».

«Pure! E hai ancora dell’angst interiore superstite?»

Derek non gli replicò a voce, si limitò a rivolgergli uno sguardo omicida.

Stiles mise le mani avanti. «Ok, ragazzone, ricevuto: mai provare a farti sorridere».

«Portarmi in posti in cui mi sento a disagio non è la mossa migliore per farmi fare quattro risate».

«Ma è di certo quella più appropriata per far schiattare dal ridere gli altri solo a guardarti» ribatté Stiles con finta innocenza. «Andiamo, Derek! Tu e Cora in giro per Rio a Carnevale credo che siete stati la coppia di fratello e sorella più normale che avreste mai potuto essere dopo _anni_! Siete ancora giovani ed entrambi non avete vissuto bene la vostra adolescenza – cavolo, non avete vissuto bene neanche il vostro rapporto! – capisco perfettamente perché lei a ogni Carnevale abbia voluto scarrozzarti in giro per il mondo!»

Derek accennò un sorriso sbuffato e scosse la testa, abbassò lo sguardo. «È stato bello, sai? Vedere il mondo con gli occhi di un ragazzo della mia età, andare in posti che Laura avrebbe voluto vedere ma allo stesso tempo lasciarsi alle spalle la rabbia delle nostre perdite e tutti i problemi che ne sono derivati, per non parlare dei guai e di tutti i casini sovrannaturali che abbiamo avuto a Beacon Hills…» respirò a fondo. «È stato senza dubbio egoistico, però è stato bello e sono certo che mi mancherà».

«Credo che sia stato meno egoistico di quanto credi» commentò Stiles grattando l’etichetta della propria bottiglia, «perché… ehi, te lo meritavi, amico! Da quanto tempo era che scappavi? Da quando avevi sedici anni? Ne avevi bisogno! E poi nei confronti di _chi_ questo sarebbe stato egoistico?»

Derek sorrise amaro e sarcastico. «Beh, forse nei confronti di voi di Beacon Hills?» sbottò. «Era giusto che gli Hale lasciassero la città e permettessero a Scott di stabilizzare il proprio branco e prendere pieno possesso del territorio. Io _rispetto_ Scott. Ma tagliare del tutto i ponti con voi?» scosse la testa. «Pessima idea! Certo, se voi foste stati davvero nei guai noi l’avremmo saputo grazie a Deucalion e saremmo venuti ad aiutarvi; ma se fossimo rimasti in città, quante situazioni problematiche e quante _dannate_ sofferenze vi avremmo evitato?» Gesticolò nervoso. «La setta di cacciatori integralisti e i loro esorcismi, per esempio, e altre decine di torture del genere… forse se fossimo stati presenti tu non avresti nemmeno ricevuto il Morso».

Stiles sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Derek, per favore, non iniziare a fare il martire, tanto è già risaputo che sei l’origine di ogni male di Beacon Hills, non hai bisogno di metterti sulle spalle altri carichi!» ironizzò con fin troppa voluta malizia.

«La notte in cui io e Cora abbiamo saputo che tu eri in "pericolo" a Silver Falls sono _uscito fuori di testa_ , Stiles!» ammise fra i denti, a sguardo basso e carico di aggressività repressa. «Fino al momento in cui ti ho rivisto non ho fatto altro che chiedermi se anche questo fosse colpa mia! Perché sono diventato un alpha credendo di essere migliore di Peter perché più sano, e invece ero talmente ignorante e inesperto da creare una fottuta lucertola assassina! E non sapevo neanche occuparmi bene dei miei beta durante la luna piena e poi li ho portati alla morte! Non sono mai stato abbastanza per essere quello che avrei voluto essere e ogni volta che decido di prendermi una pausa o concedermi qualcosa di egoistico come… come Kate dopo aver dovuto uccidere Paige, o Jennifer dopo aver perso Erica e aver deluso il mio branco, o dopo aver lasciato Beacon Hills per viaggiare con mia sorella… beh, ecco che dopo scoppia una tragedia! Vado via a cazzeggiare per il mondo con mia sorella ed ecco che tu ti ritrovi rapito nell’Oregon! Il modo in cui certi eventi si ripetono nella mia vita è talmente drammatico da essere ormai diventato grottesco e ilare!» concluse con un’orribile risata amara e priva d’allegria.

«Derek» sospirò Stiles, «non dirmi che pensi sul serio che sono stato Morso per colpa tua…»

«Beh, alla fin della fiera non eri stato rapito come pensavamo, però ti abbiamo ritrovato _così_ » lo indicò dalla testa ai piedi con un cenno secco. «Dimmi un po’ tu se è meglio».

«La mia sfiga si ritiene in diritto di sentirsi offesa: il Morso è colpa sua, non tua! Non prenderti certi meriti!»

Si scambiarono una serie di sguardi, e un paio di silenziose espressioni sarcastiche e incerte dopo scoppiarono entrambi a ridere, isterici.

Stiles infine riprese fiato dalle risate e si passò una mano sul volto. «Sul serio, amico, _tutti_ abbiamo le nostre colpe e tutti almeno una volta nella vita ci siamo comportati davvero _di merda_ : credi che portare di notte Scott nella riserva di Beacon Hills per trovare un cadavere sia stata l’idea del secolo? E dov’era la mia morale e il mio senno quando prendevo una decisione simile? Si trattava del corpo di una _ragazza_ , Derek – tua sorella – una persona che per quanto ne potessi sapere aveva avuto una vita normale e io la stavo dissacrando associando il suo corpo alla meta finale di una sorta di stupida e macabra caccia al tesoro!» Arricciò il naso. «Non ti sembra un comportamento _di merda_ , questo? E hai presente le conseguenze che ha portato?»

«Ok» ammise Derek senza troppa convinzione, mettendo le mani avanti. «Siamo entrambi abbastanza incasinati».

Stiles si strinse nelle spalle, incrociò le braccia sul petto e fissò le stelle sopra di loro. «Sai, penso che molto probabilmente una parte di noi due sia ancora ferma e bloccata ai nostri sedici anni, e ogni tanto strepita e scalcia per spingerci a comportarci in modo insensato com’è anche in parte giusto fare a quell’età». Trasse un grosso respiro. «Ci siamo _spezzati in due_ a sedici anni, Derek, o forse ci siamo completamenti rotti, non so… Siamo completamente andati e poi abbiamo raccolto i cocci e ricomponendoli al meglio, cioè imponendoci di crescere e maturare subito saltando a piè pari un bel pezzo di vita che ci mancherà sempre».

Derek assentì vago a sguardo basso. «Siamo _persi_ ».

«Ma questo non vuol dire che non ricordiamo ancora dove si trovi la nostra casa e come fare per raggiungerla. Siamo a pezzi, non fuori di testa o sbagliati. E va bene ogni tanto essere irresponsabili e godersi dei momenti egoistici come i sedicenni che non siamo mai stati».

Restarono in un confortevole silenzio per qualche minuto, poi Derek tornò a parlare.

«Mi dispiace per Jamie» mormorò.

Stiles respirò a fondo e annuì piano. «Dispiace anche a me. Aveva solo cinque anni e quella pazza l’ha resa una banshee… Hai idea di cosa possa significare per una bambina andare in stato di trance e poi ritrovarsi davanti a dei _cadaveri_? O sentire l’irragionevole impulso di urlare? Alla sua età non capisci neanche cosa sia la vita, come puoi pretendere di aiutarla a comprendere cosa sia la morte e perché lei la vede e l’avverte?» Si strinse le dita sul naso e scosse la testa, stanco. «È stata una cosa fottutamente ingiusta».

«Adesso però lei e suo fratello sembrano felici con Dave e Lee» osservò Derek, e fece una pausa. «Quando Jeremy non mi guarda male».

Stiles rise. «Jer è molto protettivo nei miei confronti, credo che mi veda come una sorta di fratello maggiore fico o uno zio con parecchie storie strane da raccontare».

Derek sorrise storcendo il naso. «Sei il suo eroe».

«Probabile» concesse.

«Lo sai che io e Cora non diremo mai in giro che a Silver Falls c’è una banshee» affermò Derek serio.

Stiles annuì. «Mi fido di voi. Per questo ve l’ho raccontato».

«Questo è successo subito dopo la tua prima luna piena, quindi poco prima di… _Peter_ ». Derek lo disse atono, ma il nome dello zio scivolò fuori dalla sua bocca in modo un po’ duro.

«Sì» Stiles deglutì a vuoto, « _quello_ è successo dopo, per essere esatti cinque giorni prima della mia seconda luna piena: dei contatti di Dave mandarono a dire alla gilda che c’era in giro qualcuno che chiedeva di lui e della comunità, e se per caso ultimamente avesse ospitato un giovane alpha. Dave mi mostrò delle foto che ritraevano Peter ai confini di Silver Falls, mi chiese se volevo aiuto a cacciarlo, ma io gli risposi che avrei risolto la faccenda da solo» riassunse.

Derek raccontò la sua parte. «Non era raro che io e Cora non riuscissimo a contattare Peter per giorni, così all’inizio non avevamo sospettato nulla». Scrollò le spalle. «Poi Deucalion ci contattò e ci riferì che era stato ucciso da un alpha, che non avremmo avuto indietro il suo corpo e che non cercarlo era la scelta più prudente da fare. Non reagimmo bene, tuttavia sapevamo bene e _sentivamo_ bene che Deucalion in quel momento era brutalmente sincero, e Peter ci aveva già causato abbastanza problemi da vivo, preferimmo che non ce ne creasse anche da morto, per quanto basiti e scossi dalla notizia».

«Ne ho viste di cose nella sua testa quando gli ho conficcato gli artigli nella nuca» mormorò Stiles cupo. «Ha trovato la Black strisciante dopo che Deucalion le aveva tagliato il collo: le ha dato il colpo di grazia».

«Lo so» assentì Derek, «Deucalion ci ha riferito anche quello».

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Considerando quello che lei aveva fatto e la minaccia che era, era giusto che sia Deucalion che tu lo sapeste».

Derek abbassò lo sguardo e aggrottò la fronte, come ricordando qualcosa di non troppo piacevole. «So anche che non è stata l’unica cosa che hai visto. So di Paige. Cora me l’ha detto».

Stiles alzò di nuovo lo sguardo al cielo respirando a fondo. «Mi dispiace _così_ tanto, Derek… So che non avevi bisogno che ti succedesse anche questo o di saperlo».

«No» obiettò sicuro, «è stato giusto così e credo di avere avuto tutto il diritto di sapere perché gli Hale non hanno più avuto un emissario».

Derek stava stringendo le mani sulle ginocchia, era nervoso e arrabbiato, e Stiles per istinto o forse più che altro per reazione strinse anche lui le mani sulle proprie ginocchia. Fino a quando non sentì le sue unghie diventare artigli.

«Stiles?» lo richiamò Derek con un velo di preoccupazione nella voce.

«Tutto questo e così ingiusto e _distorto_ » biascicò Stiles sottovoce scuotendo la testa.

«Stiles?» Derek si alzò e si accovacciò a terra davanti a lui, gli mise le mani sulle spalle. «Stiles, alza gli occhi, guardami» gli disse piano. «Respira».

Solo allora Stiles si accorse che stava per perdere il controllo e stava lasciando che i suoi occhi s’illuminassero di rosso. Quando il suo sguardo incontrò quello di Derek, vide i suoi occhi diventare blu in reazione, ma non per via di una tacita sfida fra loro due, quando per una sorta di dialogo silenzioso che Derek stava cercando di instaurare fra il proprio lupo e il suo, per calmarlo.

«È perché stai ricordando cos’è successo e _com’è_ successo, vero?» gli chiese Derek cauto.

«Sì».

«È naturale, ma va tutto bene, devi soltanto lasciare andare…» ma Stiles l’interruppe scuotendo la testa, nervoso.

«No».

«Stiles, ascoltami: a quante persone hai raccontato quello che è successo?»

«Ho detto a Dave semplicemente che "l’avevo fatto", perché tanto lui sapeva che Lydia era una banshee e aveva già fatto la stessa cosa con Barbara. Tara e Eric sanno solo che l’ho ucciso. Aiden e Scott sanno di sicuro _come_ l’ho fatto per questioni logistiche, ma non ne ho mai potuto parlarne con loro». Aveva perfino il fiato corto mentre lo diceva.

«E con Danny ne hai mai parlato?» gli domandò Derek.

«Sì, ma…» si mise le mani sulla testa. «Ne abbiamo parlato per ore, _per giorni_ , ma lui non è un licantropo, non è un alpha e ha ancora tutti i suoi filtri a posto: non può capire e non so nemmeno se voglio che lui capisca!»

Derek gli tolse piano le mani dalla faccia, Stiles sentì qualcosa scorrergli sul volto: sangue, si era graffiato con i suoi stessi artigli.

«Stiles, guardami. Puoi raccontarlo a me, puoi dirmi ogni cosa». Lui scosse la testa. «Stiles, sono un licantropo e sono stato un alpha, Peter ha tolto delle cose sia a te che a me: _posso capirti_ ».

«Non è così facile».

«Non è mai facile parlare di qualcosa che fa male, ma è l’unico modo per lasciarsi il passato alle spalle». Derek gli posò le mani sulle braccia per evitare che inconsciamente si graffiasse di nuovo. «Raccontami tutto».

Stiles tirò su col naso, trasse un paio di respiri e poi cominciò a parlare. «Sono andato a cacciarlo la stessa notte che Dave mi ha fatto vedere le foto, ma prima ho chiesto a Dave di procurarmi tutto il necessario per il… _rituale_ , compresa un’auto per viaggiare che avesse un portabagagli spazioso». Derek gli fece cenno di continuare pure. «Ho trovato Peter non appena si è inoltrato nella foresta di Silver Falls, lui si è approcciato a me fintamente amichevole dicendomi che mi aveva trovato perché al contrario del resto del mio branco lui non era impegnato a badare al Nemeton e a un nuovo emissario, e in più una volta Talia gli aveva raccontato di una gilda in grado di ospitare e aiutare licantropi con i miei stessi problemi con il controllo: ha ipotizzato che la Morrell e Deaton mi avessero mandato qui».

«Ti ha detto subito cosa voleva da te o prima ti ha attaccato?» lo spronò Derek.

Stiles scosse la testa. «Mi ha detto solo quanto sarebbe stato facile per lui ottenere lo status di alpha da me e poi mi ha attaccato, è stato fra un colpo e l’altro che mi ha detto cosa voleva fare…» Il suo respiro divenne più corto.

«Shhhh» mormorò Derek. «Qualsiasi cosa ti abbia detto, non l’ha mai fatta, è finita».

«Voleva uccidere Scott grazie al potere che avrebbe preso _da me_ » disse tutto di un fiato. «E anche se morto, non so fino a quanto nell’aldilà sarei riuscito a tollerare l’idea di Scott ucciso "grazie" a me senza impazzire. Il piano di Peter era provare a uccidere da alpha un altro alpha assorbendo i suoi poteri» continuò, «come faceva Deucalion, e di conseguenza assorbire anche la sincronizzazione con le correnti telluriche di Beacon Hills». Si accorse che adesso che aveva iniziato a parlare non riusciva più a smettere di farlo. «Poi avrebbe ucciso i gemelli per provare ad assorbire la loro capacità di fusione: sperava di poter creare un branco scegliendo con cura dei beta con cui fondersi a seconda dell’occasione, usando i propri sottoposti come strumenti… come una sorta di _gadget_ …» Sentì la gola stringersi e il fiato venire meno, ma pur facendosi male da solo si sforzò di continuare a parlare. Le mani di Derek andarono sulle sue spalle.

«Voleva finire di sterminare gli Argent, avrebbe ucciso Chris e Allison» proseguì Stiles, e parlare era come vomitare l’anima. «E una volta tornato a essere un alpha avrebbe di nuovo avuto abbastanza presa sulla mente di Lydia da renderla completamente un suo burattino: non sarebbe mai più stata libera e le cose che le avrebbe fatto fare, Derek, _le cose_ …» tremò forte.

Le mani di Derek si strinsero di più sulle sue spalle. «Stiles, respira. Guardarmi, stai lasciando andare via tutto e io _lo capisco_. So perché l’hai fatto. Per il tuo branco».

«Non gli avrei mai permesso di far del male al mio branco una seconda volta. Non importava quanto fossi forte o preparato per un simile scontro e quanti colpi avrei preso: era perfino fuori discussione che io morissi nel tentativo, _dovevo_ fermarlo».

«E ci sei riuscito».

«Ho preso dalla sua testa tutte le informazioni che volevo e poi l’ho ucciso tagliandogli la gola con gli artigli. L’ho ucciso per il mio branco» mormorò fissando Derek negli occhi.

«E poi hai compiuto il rituale» continuò a spronarlo piano Derek.

«Non esattamente» scosse la testa. «Prima ho dovuto fare delle… _cose_ » si leccò le labbra, nervoso. «Non sapevamo se bruciare il corpo di un alpha sire di una banshee sarebbe stato abbastanza, perché circolano troppe voci in giro su leggende simili a quella della fenice, così abbiamo cercato altre soluzioni».

«L’hai fatto a pezzi» sentenzio sicuro Derek, ricordando forse la loro prima discussione a riguardo la notte in cui si erano incontrati di nuovo dopo anni a Silver Falls.

«Sì» assentì. « _Sette_ pezzi, perché il sette è un numero importante, con dei profondi significati sacri e abbiamo ritenuto opportuno usarlo per debellare un abominio. Così ho portato da solo il corpo di Peter in un luogo sicuro che poi il giorno dopo Dave avrebbe pulito dal sangue, e l’ho fatto a pezzi con un’ascia e gli artigli» deglutì a stento. «Poi c’è stato il secondo passo: mettere i pezzi del corpo in blocchi di cemento, per bloccarlo di più, per rendergli ancora meno possibile la resurrezione e far diventare i pezzi più… trasportabili. Ho creato sette blocchi con del cemento a presa rapida, ho aspettato che si solidificassero e poi ho iniziato il quarto passo».

«Seppellire i pezzi» intuì Derek.

«Sì, ma non in modo semplice come puoi pensare… Ho preso l’auto e ho seppellito i pezzi in sette punti diversi sparsi fra vari stati, senza seguire alcuna logica, _a caso_. A volte in luoghi nascosti, altre in posti semplicemente impensabili. E poi infine ho dato l’ultimo giro di chiave, la mossa definitiva che avrebbe messo per sempre Lydia al sicuro».

«Cioè?»

«Il piano è stato ideato per essere svolto da una sola persona, tant’è che Aiden si era offerto volontario perché diceva che fra noi tre era quello più abituato a uccidere e a… fare cose di poca morale, diciamo. Solo che poi le cose sono andate come sono andate, quindi è toccato a me e…»

«Stiles» lo spinse a guardarlo negli occhi, «cos’hai fatto?»

«Dovevamo essere certi che nessuno cercasse mai di riassemblare il corpo di Peter, così abbiamo pensato che solo una persona avrebbe dovuto sapere dove fossero seppelliti i pezzi e, per evitare che altri licantropi frugassero nei suoi pensieri, compiere un rituale per cancellare del tutto le ultime ventiquattro ore che aveva vissuto. Ho rinunciato a un giorno della mia vita, Derek, uccidere Peter mi è costato anche questo».

Derek aggrottò la fronte, scioccato e perplesso. «Non sei più un emissario, come hai fatto a…»

«È un rituale che ho creato io apposta» gli spiegò, «non serve essere dei druidi per eseguirlo».

«Quindi quando hai detto che non potevi dirci dov’era il suo corpo era vero nel senso che _non sai neanche tu dov’è il suo corpo_ ».

«So con certezza di aver guidato per quasi tre giorni perché mi sono appuntato sul cellulare l’ora e il giorno della mia partenza, per poi cancellarli una volta finito tutto – per controllare alla fine del rituale di aver effettivamente cancellato un solo giorno – e so di aver seppellito il blocco di cemento con la sua testa per ultimo in modo tale che rientrasse nell’arco delle mie ore che ho cancellato, ma per il resto non ricordo dove ho nascosto tre pezzi su sette del suo corpo, testa compresa». Trasse un respiro profondo. «So che secondo i piani il rituale andava svolto in tutt’altro luogo rispetto all’ultimo posto in cui ho seppellito l’ultimo pezzo, quindi non si trova di certo neanche dove mi sono risvegliato».

«E dove hai ripreso i sensi?» gli chiese Derek preoccupato.

«In un motel, al sicuro» tirò su col naso. «Ho fatto lì il rituale, per poter riaprire gli occhi in un posto più o meno confortevole evitando così di dare di matto per reazione».

«Hai fatto bene» commentò Derek. «Ora dimmi qual è di preciso la cosa che ti tormenta» incalzò calmo.

Stiles rise amaro e sarcastico. «Oh, non saprei, Derek! Forse il fatto che dall’esterno quello che ho dovuto fare sembra una cosa da serial killer psicopatici? O forse la paura di raccontare ciò a persone che non possono capire perché l’ho fatto e che di conseguenza rischierei soltanto di terrorizzare? O forse ancora l’opzione più _bella_ di tutte: ho fatto una cosa dannatamente inquietante, ho nuotato nel sangue e viaggiato per tre giorni per gli States con un cadavere nel portabagagli e _ho trovato fottutamente giusto e normale farlo_!»

«Stiles…»

Lui lo interruppe. «Ti ricordi di quel ragazzino che non sopportava la vista del sangue e che ti ha detto che sarebbe potuto svenire alla vista di un braccio mozzato? Beh, non c’è più, Derek! Ho fatto a pezzi un cadavere con una fottuta ascia e non solo non svenuto neanche una volta, non ho provato neanche repulsione! Non ho provato disgusto e non riesco nemmeno a pentirmene perché l’ho fatto in nome del mio branco! _Questo non sono io, eppure sono ancora io_ » sibilò fra i denti con rabbia. «Non sono più quello di una volta e non tornerò mai a esserlo, eppure nel modo contorto in cui proteggo il mio branco sono ancora io. Il mio branco è la fonte del mio potere e per proteggerlo mi serve potere, e io non rinuncerò _mai_ al potere».

«Stiles…» cercò di nuovo di fermarlo.

«Questa è la cosa più contorta che io abbia mai provato e il pensiero più oscuro che io abbia mai fatto: sono stato fiero di essermi comportato come un assassino psicopatico, e mi inquieta rendermene conto a posteriori. Questo non sono io, eppure sono ancora io» ripeté.

«Perché tu sei un alpha, Stiles» gli disse Derek deciso, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi, «qualcuno minacciava il tuo branco, qualcuno capace di ritornare dalla morte, e tu hai fatto l’unica cosa possibile: hai abbracciato del tutto il tuo nuovo ruolo da leader e hai accettato di prenderti il peso di una cosa simile. Perché hai ragione, è _orribile e poco normale_ fare a pezzi un corpo e cementificarlo, ma qualcuno doveva farlo. E Peter comunque era già morto da anni: non sarebbe mai più tornato sul serio dalle persone che tenevano a lui».

Il respiro di Stiles si stava regolarizzando, ma si sentiva la bocca asciutta. «Non tornerò mai a essere quello di prima, ma mi rendo anche conto che ora che sono un alpha e ho più potere per proteggere il mio branco non voglio tornare indietro: questo è un pensiero _così_ egoistico e oscuro…»

«No, questo sei tu. Questo sei tu che accetti la tua licantropia e il tuo status di alpha. Questo è l’alpha che eri destinato a diventare dopo il Morso. È quello che ti ha detto Dave, ricordi? Tutto il discorso sull’accettare i nuovi limiti imposti da una malattia cronica, conoscerli bene e farli propri per riappropriarsi della propria vita… questo sei tu che diventi un alpha».

«Ho ucciso per il branco e in futuro potrei farlo di nuovo» sussurrò Stiles, stanco della lunga confessione.

«È il tipo di alpha che sei» ribatté Derek, «forse più minaccioso e oscuro di altri quando qualcuno fa del male al tuo branco, ma di certo migliore di molti altri alpha».

Derek teneva ancora le mani sulle spalle di Stiles, entrambi avevano gli artigli e il colore secondario dei loro occhi in mostra, eppure non c’era ancora nessun segno di sfida fra di loro, quello continuava a essere un lungo dialogo da lupo a lupo. Forse pure più piacevole e confortevole del previsto.

Stiles tirò sul col naso estrinse piano le mani intorno alle braccia di Derek. «La notte in cui ci siamo incontrati qui a Silver Falls credevi che io fossi diventato un assassino».

Derek sbuffò un sorriso. «Non conoscevo la tua storia e non sapevo esattamente come fossero andate le cose, l’unica cosa certa era che avevi ucciso Peter e poi l’avevi smembrato, e ammetterai che all’apparenza ciò poteva sembrare solo un accanimento inquietante». Trasse un respiro profondo. «Temevo quello che potevi essere diventato».

«Se avessi perso il senno fino a diventare un mostruoso assassino che si accanisce sui corpi delle proprie vittime, ti saresti dato la colpa?»

«Forse» ammise.

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso malinconico e poggiò la fronte contro quella di Derek; l’istinto gli suggerì che fare quello sarebbe stato come se nella sua forma completa da lupo avesse spinto e strusciato la testa contro il collo di Derek o sotto il suo mento. Stiles immaginò che se in quel momento fossero stati entrambi dei veri lupi avrebbero trascorso la successiva mezz’ora a strusciare l’uno il testone peloso contro l’altro.

I suoi pensieri da lupo erano sempre _adorabilmente imbarazzanti_.

«Ho bisogno di trasformarmi» mormorò Stiles con voce roca. «Di cambiare forma».

La mano di Derek si spostò dalla sua spalla alla nuca. «Sei sicuro?»

«Sì» e aggiunse col pensiero "Possibilmente prima di iniziare a strusciare con foga la faccia contro il tuo collo". «Resta qui» aggiunse, non riuscendo però tuttavia a trattenersi dal lasciare scivolare velocemente le mani avanti e indietro un paio di volte lungo le braccia di Derek, prima di alzarsi.

Rientrò in casa lasciando la porta aperta, si spogliò con gesti rapidi in salotto e poi trottò fuori tornando da Derek; guaì lamentoso e senza tanti complimenti abbassò il capo rifugiandosi contro il petto di Derek, che sbuffò un sorriso. Ora che era un lupo poteva fare cose simili senza perdere la dignità.

«Scommetto che Cora ti ha già preso in giro centinaia di volte dicendoti che sei _adorabile_ ».

Stiles in risposta guaì di nuovo, cercò la sua mano con i denti e iniziò a mordicchiargliela piano: _ovvio_ che lui fosse adorabile! C’erano dubbi a riguardo? Era assolutamente _carino e coccoloso_.

Derek rise con negli occhi la stesse malinconia che Stiles aveva visto qualche giorno prima nello sguardo di Cora. «Che c’è, vuoi giocare a fare il cagnolone affettuoso?» lo prese in giro grattandolo dietro le orecchie.

Stiles provò a distogliersi dallo stupido pensiero cagnesco/lupesco "Oh sì! Grattini, grattini, grattini! Ancora, ancora!" e si fece strada col muso fino a strusciarsi finalmente contro il suo collo. Derek restò pietrificato e sorpreso solo per qualche attimo, poi lo circondò con un braccio stringendolo appena a sé e poggiò la faccia contro il suo pelo.

«Mi è mancato questo» lo sentì dire con voce incrinata e piena di nostalgia. «Quando ero ragazzino, mamma alle volte si trasformava e giocava con i miei fratellini più piccoli. Io provavo sempre a distanziarmi dai loro giochi e a fare la persona matura, ma lei afferrava con i denti l’orlo della mia maglietta e mi trascinava al centro del cortile con gli altri, costringendomi ad arrendermi!» Sorrise accarezzandogli il dorso. «Ha fatto così fino alla fine». Restò un po’ in silenzio.

«Laura, invece» tornò a parlare, «non ha avuto mai grandi spazi per trasformarsi in lupo e correre, però nel nostro appartamento a New York, quando entrambi stavamo giù per quello che era successo o litigavamo per lo stress e io non volevo parlarle, lei si trasformava e veniva in camera mia a strusciarsi addosso a me fino a quando non l’abbracciavo. Era più facile comunicare così».

E in fondo ciò era proprio da Derek: per lui era molto più facile dimostrare affetto a un animale che a un essere umano, anche se poi in realtà suddetto animale era una persona.

«Mi era mancato questo» ripeté. «Grazie».

Stiles uggiolò in risposta e si accomodò meglio sulle sue gambe per continuare a farsi accarezzare. C’erano buone probabilità che Cora e Tara al loro ritorno dalla corsa in moto li trovassero così, ma poco importava.

L’unica cosa che preoccupava Stiles erano le conseguenze di quel continuo scambio di racconti di pezzi di vita fra lui e Derek: si stava avvicinando troppo alla via per diventare un suo beta, e se Derek non avesse voluto intraprendere quella strada… beh, separarsi sarebbe stato doloroso. E nessuno dei due meritava altra sofferenza.

  
  


_Tre anni prima._

  


Mancavano due giorni alla sua seconda luna piena e Stiles non si sentiva esattamente elettrizzato alla sola idea.

Era su Skype con Danny, che gli stava esponendo il piano che avevano ideato lui, Dave e gli Argent.

«Non sarà esattamente indolore dal punto di vista emozionale» l’avvertì Danny, cauto e carico di apprensione, «però l’idea di base è proprio questa: cercare di domare la "bestia" scatenando nel tuo lupo e in te delle determinate emozioni».

Stiles non riuscì a esimersi dal sorridere sarcastico. «Sono tutto orecchi» gesticolò facendogli cenno di proseguire pure con la spiegazione.

«Innanzi tutto crediamo che sia necessario non incatenarti più, perché tendi a liberarti con troppa forza fino a romperti le ossa, poi aspetti che guariscano e lo fai di nuovo… questa è una sorta di tortura che potrebbe influenzarti quando in futuro ti allenerai a prendere la forma completa da alpha di tua volontà: se fin dall’inizio ogni tua trasformazione sarà segnata dal dolore fisico, non potrai fare a meno che associare la tua forma di alpha alla sofferenza e avere quindi difficoltà a assumerla quando lo riterrai necessario».

«Come se io in futuro volessi trasformarmi a comando in un mostro per hobby» ribatté atono quanto acido.

Danny agitò una mano come per dirgli di smettere di dire sciocchezze. «Quindi» continuò imperterrito, «la prima parte del piano è lasciarti slegato dentro la _panic room_ , libero da catene e libero di muoverti, ma rinchiuso in modo tale che tu non possa far del male agli altri».

«Fantastico» annuì Stiles sarcastico.

Danny divenne più serio. «La seconda parte è quella emozionale: il tuo lupo ha bisogno di capire le conseguenze del lasciare andare la "bestia", è l’unico modo è quello di fargli vedere queste conseguenze direttamente con tutti i suoi sensi». Fece una piccola pausa. «La "bestia" vuole solo uccidere, _pensa_ solo a uccidere, non le importa chi ha davanti e non c’è alcuna possibilità di discutere con lei in modo razionale: siamo impossibilitati a scendere a patti con te o il lupo quando lei prende il sopravvento, l’unico modo per fermarla è darle esattamente ciò che vuole e di conseguenza far vedere a te e al lupo – che siete la stessa cosa – cosa porta lasciarla al comando».

La serietà e la preoccupazione nello sguardo di Danny stava cominciando a turbarlo. «Cioè?» incalzò Stiles. «Cosa pensate di fare?»

«Darle esattamente ciò che vuole» ripeté Danny flebile, « _uccidere tutto ciò che è intorno a lei_ ».

Stiles restò basito, aggrottò la fronte e boccheggiò. «C-cosa…?»

«Dave e gli altri libereranno nella _panic room_ degli animali, dei predatori carnivori, mettendo sul loro pelo delle gocce di sangue umano in modo tale che la "bestia" le scambi per… _persone_ » pronunciò l’ultima parola con voce incrinata. «Lei si sfogherà, caccerà per tutta la notte, ucciderà tutto quello che incontrerà lungo il suo cammino e potrà compiere lo sterminio che vuole, ma al risveglio non sarà lei a fare i conti con quello che è successo: sarete tu e il lupo a dover vedere quello che lei ha fatto quando ha preso il sopravvento su di voi».

Stiles abbassò lo sguardo sulla tastiera del computer; si sentiva la bocca asciutta e la mente svuotata da ogni pensiero. Restarono in silenzio per qualche attimo.

«Stiles» lo richiamò Danny, «questa sarà una sorta di lezione imposta in modo _orribile_ ai tuoi istinti, perché quando la mattina dopo riprenderai i sensi dentro la _panic room_ e vedrai con i tuoi occhi e… cazzo, con tutti i tuoi sensi – odore, gemiti, sangue, interiora… – quello che la "bestia" ha fatto… se non ti ha già cambiato uccidere Peter, beh, qualunque cosa proverai quella mattina di certo ti cambierà per sempre».

«Io…»

«Non devi farlo per forza, ok? Buona parte di questo piano è stata messa su da Chris e poi ritoccata da Dave, ma Chris stesso non è molto felice di questa idea perché potrebbe… _spezzarti_. Ti farà un male cane e probabilmente la dovrai ripetere _per mesi_ prima di avere dei risultati».

«Ma è anche l’unica idea che abbiamo finora» sottolineò Stiles, atono e inespressivo.

«Non devi per forza piegarti a questo».

«Danny» lo chiamò rivolgendogli con gli occhi lucidi un sorriso malinconico, «tu sei il mio emissario. Dimmi in tutta onestà cosa pensi, _ne ho bisogno_ ».

Anche Danny stava trattenendo a stento le lacrime. «Penso che ti rivoglio indietro qui a Beacon Hills» cominciò a elencare con lieve ironia, diventando poi serio, «e che non meriti una tortura simile. Ma penso anche che ne hai passate tante senza mai impazzire – in molti al posto tuo avrebbero già dato di matto anni fa – e sei forte, con una forza di volontà d’acciaio quando si tratta delle persone a cui tieni, quindi se ti ficcherai in testa che devi superare tutto questo perché solo così potrai tornare da noi, ce la farai».

Stiles si asciugò le lacrime con la manica della felpa. «Mi manca mio padre e mi mancate tutti voi».

«Lo so».

Tirò su col naso. «Quindi lo farò».

Danny esitò solo un secondo, poi annuì a sguardo basso. «Ok».

«Ti chiedo solo di non far mai vedere a mio padre la registrazione di come andranno le cose: distruggi il video subito dopo averlo ricevuto e visto».

«Scott potrà vederlo?»

«Solo se lo vorrà».

«Va bene. Sarà fatto» annuì di nuovo. «Tornerai da noi, Stiles».

  
  


Stiles scese nel seminterrato di casa sua già scalzo e a torso nudo. Davanti alla porta della _panic room_ c’erano stipate delle gabbie con dei predatori carnivori di taglia media e piccola che Dave, Lee e Logan avevano portato lì nel pomeriggio; le sorelle Riley stavano armeggiando con delle valigette provenienti dall’ospedale che contenevano delle sacche di sangue e delle siringhe.

Dave gli posò una mano sulla spalla. «Non posso prometterti che questa notte non sarà un incubo, ma posso garantirti che in futuro andrà meglio, figliolo».

Stiles assentì debolmente e restò in silenzio, poi entrò nella _panic room_ e si sedette a terra in un angolo stringendo le gambe al petto. Osservò con aria assente gli animali che venivano liberati nella stanza, che non si avvicinavano a lui come se percepissero la sua natura e ne fossero terrorizzati – e molto probabilmente era così.

«Ricordati che abbiamo la situazione sotto controllo» gli ricordò Dave prima di chiudere per bene la porta, «qualsiasi cosa accada, sappi che noi saremo qui fuori e ti impediremo di uscire e fare del male a qualcuno».

Stiles non gli rispose, si chiuse in un ostinato silenzio e chiuse gli occhi appoggiando la testa al muro e inclinandola in alto verso il soffitto – verso la luna.

Non contò i minuti che passarono, per quanto gli importasse potevano essere passate anche delle ore, e quando avvertì la prima chiamata della luna ai suoi istinti sorrise sarcastico sentendo le proprie zanne allungarsi graffiandogli il labbro inferiore.

«Vuoi questo?» mormorò, portandosi gli artigli alla spalla. « _Prenditelo tutto_ » e si graffiò il petto in diagonale.

Le ultime cose che sentì furono il dolore del graffio e l’ululato belluino che gli uscì dalla bocca.

Poi la "bestia" prese il sopravvento.

  
  


Le prime cose che sentì al risveglio quando era ancora a occhi chiusi fu una sensazione di viscido contro la pelle e l’odore del sangue.

Era a terra supino e col volto rivolto verso il soffitto; aprì gli occhi e mormorò a se stesso «Sei pronto?» ma sapeva che non c’era modo di prendersi in giro: non sarebbe _mai_ stato pronto, e gli tornarono in mente le parole di Danny – "Quando la mattina dopo riprenderai i sensi dentro la _panic room_ e vedrai con i tuoi occhi quello che la ‘bestia’ ha fatto… se non ti ha già cambiato uccidere Peter, beh, qualunque cosa proverai quella mattina di certo ti cambierà per sempre".

Strinse le labbra in una riga sottile, cercò di farsi più forza e coraggio possibile e con i gomiti fece leva contro il pavimento per mettersi a sedere.

Per quanto l’odore del sangue fosse intenso e persistente non avrebbe mai potuto dare bene l’idea del truce e macabro spettacolo che si stese davanti ai suoi occhi.

Non solo aveva ucciso ogni singolo animale presente, si era anche accanito sui loro corpi. Con violenza, forse anche ripetutamente.

Aveva le mani e le braccia sporche di sangue, e si accorse che la stessa cosa valeva anche per la bocca e il mento. Aveva preso _a morsi_ gli animali?

C’erano pozze di sangue a terra, schizzi rossi sulle pareti e… Stiles preferì non assicurarsi del fatto che quello che vedeva poco più in là messo in riga fosse un intestino: si voltò in preda ai conati di vomito e cominciò a rimettere fino a quasi espellere il proprio di intestino.

Non era però solo l’evidente situazione macabra a dargli il voltastomaco, ma anche l’idea che la "bestia" avesse fatto tutto ciò credendo che quegli animali fossero _esseri umani_.

Avrebbero potuto essere persone innocenti e non ci sarebbe stata alcuna differenza per la "bestia".

E la "bestia" era dentro di lui e voleva tutto questo, uccidere senza pietà, squartare e accanirsi sui resti.

La porta della _panic room_ si aprì di colpo e sentì più persone correre verso di lui mentre vomitava ancora.

«Dobbiamo portarlo via da qui» sentì dire a Lee. « _Subito_ ».

«Stiles, figliolo» lo chiamò piano Dave mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e provando a tamponargli la bocca con un asciugamano, «la notte è passata e hai già visto abbastanza. _È finita_ , ti portiamo via da qui».

«Non posso farcela» scosse la testa con le lacrime che gli rigavano il viso. « _Io_ ho fatto tutto questo».

«Stiles, ascoltami…»

Stiles si divincolò dalla sua presa e si scagliò disperato contro la parete, sbattendoci contro la testa e i pugni. «Questo è quello che sono diventato! Non posso farcela! Ucciderò tutti e ucciderò me stesso! Non posso farcela!»

«Dobbiamo sedarlo!» sentì urlare Lee. «O finirà per farsi del male e perdere il controllo!»

«Stiles!» Dave lo strinse forte a sé da dietro, ma lui provò con forza a continuare a sbattere la testa e i pugni contro la parete, urlando a squarciagola e piangendo. «Andrà tutto bene, figliolo, te lo giuro sul mio onore: ti aiuteremo e potrai tornare a casa».

Poi sentì un grosso ago pungere il suo braccio.

Si addormentò.

  
  


Stiles perse il conto di quante docce si fece nei giorni successivi per togliersi di dosso la sensazione e l’odore del sangue e di quante volte chiese a Lee di sedarlo.

Era stato almeno dieci volte peggio di quanto previsto, ma sia lui che il lupo erano estremamente consapevoli del fatto che quella fosse una "punizione" meritata: dovevano ricordare bene quello che poteva succedere se lasciavano fare alla "bestia" quello che voleva.

Tuttavia quella terza parte di lui, la "bestia", non poteva essere nata dal nulla: era anche lei parte di lui ed era questo a tormentarlo; il peso delle sue azioni era orribile e non sapeva come domarla o "bonificare" questa parte di sé fino a farla assorbire al lupo.

Quella situazione era fottutamente incasinata.

Quando non parlava con Danny o Ethan beveva litri dell’infuso rigenerante e rinfrescante portatogli dalle sorelle Riley, con l’unico patetico risultato di aver sviluppato un’inutile dipendenza e di passare buona parte della giornata in bagno.

Dave gli aveva detto che forse gli avrebbe fatto bene scambiare quattro chiacchiere con un esperto in fatto di alpha.

«Sei serio?» aveva ribattuto Stiles inarcando un sopracciglio, scettico e un po’ sarcastico.

«Vuoi forse mettere in dubbio il fatto che di certo nessuno può saperne più di lui sull’argomento?»

E in effetti non aveva potuto dargli torto.

Di conseguenza un giorno e mezzo dopo tornò a casa dal lavoro in anticipo per attendere il suo ospite.

Avvertì la sua presenza alla porta e andò ad aprirgli prima che potesse suonare il campanello.

Deucalion gli rivolse il migliore dei suoi sorrisi da commerciante di patti col Diavolo.

«Ciao, Stiles».

«Ciao, Duke» e con espressione scocciata gli fece cenno di entrare pure. Il suo malumore non scalfì Deucalion neanche un po’.

Stiles l’invitò a seguirlo in cucina e ad accomodarsi, poi senza tanti complimenti gli offrì/impose una tazza di infuso delle Riley, perché proprio non riusciva a smettere di berlo e così almeno non sarebbe più stato l’unico a farlo e in più di tanto in tanto Deucalion avrebbe avuto la bocca impegnata e non avrebbe parlato.

Neanche quello scalfì il vecchio alpha. «Grazie, Stiles» e abbozzò un sorriso, inarcò un sopracciglio e sollevò la tazza come a dire che beveva alla sua salute. Stiles si sedette di fronte a lui e imitò il suo gesto annuendo sarcastico a labbra strette.

«Ci sono altre notizie dal fronte?» s’informò Deucalion. «Oltre al fatto che sei diventato un alpha, intendo».

Stiles sapeva che qualche informazione succosa avrebbe spinto l’uomo a rendersi più utile, quindi non esitò troppo dal dargliene qualcuna. «Ho ucciso Peter Hale, qualche giorno fa».

Deucalion inarcò un sopracciglio e annuì perfino _colpito_. «Ho ucciso Gerard Argent, ieri».

Stiles ricambiò con il suo stesso stesso tono e con la sua stessa espressione, assentendo. «Ah! Però! I miei complimenti».

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Erano anni che mi doveva qualcosa, ho solo riscosso il mio debito. Lui ha preso la mia vista e con lei parte della mia esistenza e io ho preso la sua vita. Peter invece cosa ti doveva?»

«La pace nel mondo» ribatté sicuro. «Da quando c’era lui, lei non esisteva più».

Deucalion assentì. «Presumo allora che eliminarlo sia stata una scelta doverosa».

«Ho frugato nella sua mente, prima di ucciderlo» aggiunse Stiles con ostentato fare discorsivo e noncurante. «Ha ucciso definitivamente Jennifer Black, quindi stai tranquillo: non tornerà più a tormentarti col suo alito da morta proponendosi alla tua porta con un discutibile abito da dominatrix d’epoca».

Lui gli assentì di nuovo. «Molto rassicurante e… questo infuso è davvero buono, dove potrei procurarmene altro da portare con me?»

«Lo fanno le sorelle Riley, delle streghe che trovi nella pasticceria giù in città».

«Ottimo. Ho sempre apprezzato le nobili e antiche arti delle streghe».

«Bene» sospirò Stiles, «dopo aver discusso delle ultime notizie trovate sul _Gazzettino dell’Obitorio_ che ne dici di parlare del motivo per cui sei qui?»

«Sicuro» posò la propria tazza sul tavolo. «Ho già parlato con David e lui mi ha spiegato per intero la tua situazione e le tue difficoltà».

Stiles annuì: aveva dato a Dave il permesso di dire a Deucalion tutto quello che avrebbe ritenuto necessario e mostrargli le registrazioni delle sue trasformazioni per dargli un’idea migliore di cosa gli accadeva durante la luna piena. Deucalion era stato l’uomo in grado di elevare Ethan e Aiden allo status di alpha suggerendo loro di fondersi, quindi Stiles non se la sentiva davvero di sottovalutare le sue conoscenze e le sue esperienza in fatto di alpha.

«David è un alpha _rispettabile_ » continuò Deucalion, e detto da lui era davvero un gran complimento, nessuna ironia. «Ha fondato una gilda e la sa tenere a bada, è un uomo di polso ed è decisamente un esperto in svariati campi, ma detto questo…» e scrollò le spalle, «la sua esperienza sul campo con altri alpha non si basa sulla convivenza con essi, perché finora gli altri alpha li ha solamente affrontati, cacciati o uccisi: tutto quello che sa sugli alpha e sulla loro, la _nostra_ natura è soltanto basata sulla conoscenza che ha di se stesso, quindi… mi sa che devo entrare in gioco io».

Stiles ghignò sarcastico. «E credo che la cosa addirittura ti _delizi_ ».

Deucalion lo guardò negli occhi aggrottando la fronte, aveva un’espressione d’interesse che per un attimo diede dei brividi a Stiles. «Io credo che tu sia un alpha particolare, Stiles. Non eri destinato né a diventare un licantropo né a essere un alpha, ma di certo ora che lo sei si sarà già formato nel tuo destino l’esatto tipo di alpha che puoi diventare: è questo quello che sono interessato a osservare, è questo quello su cui mi va di scommettere».

Stiles storse il naso. «Posso ricordarti che l’ultima volta che pensavi di sapere il tipo di alpha che qualcuno era destinato a diventare credevi che fosse di tipo "assassino"?» si riferì a Scott.

Lui in risposta agitò una mano come a minimizzare. «Non è di lui che stiamo parlando, stiamo discutendo di te. Ora dimmi: come alpha, qual è il rapporto che hai con il concetto di potere?» gli chiese serio e fermo.

Stiles gli rispose incerto e perplesso. «Dave mi ha detto che devo capire cos’è per me il potere, che per un alpha il potere è necessario perché è un leader, quindi devo comprenderlo bene… o qualcosa del genere» concluse confuso.

Deucalion assentì soddisfatto. «Dave è un _vero_ alpha e sa perfettamente quello che dice. Hai bisogno di far tuo il concetto di potere, Stiles, perché un vero alpha è caratterizzato da due cose: una propria storia con il potere e un’autentica ossessione. Se una delle due cose è assente o viene a mancare, non resterà un alpha a lungo. Molto probabilmente non resterà neanche _vivo_ a lungo».

«Non capisco» borbottò Stiles sempre più confuso, «ho già detto a Dave che non sono un assettato di potere…»

Lui gli fece cenno di no col dito. «Sei del tutto fuori strada, Stiles, non si tratta di essere ossessionati dal potere o esserne dipendenti, sto parlando del _rapporto_ che hai col potere» gesticolò. «Come ti ha detto David, tu sei un leader adesso, necessiti quindi in modo assoluto del potere di assolvere delle determinate responsabilità. Tu hai bisogno di avere del potere, ma allo stesso tempo sei tu e solo tu a decidere che tipo di potere vuoi, quanto ottenerne e a quale fonte attingerne, e hai la minima idea di quanto questo possa rivelare che tipo di alpha sei?» insinuò con un sorrisetto.

«Ogni alpha che si rispetti» continuò Deucalion, «ha una storia personale con il potere e ciò lo caratterizza, lo rende l’alpha che è! Se non vuoi il potere di poter fare la cosa giusta per il tuo branco nel momento più appropriato, se non sai trovare la fonte giusta per farti più forza, se non sai dire _cos’è_ per te il potere… beh, non sarai mai un leader e tutta la forza e l’energia che hai ottenuto con il tuo status per te sarà solo controproducente» scrollò le spalle.

«D’altra parte» continuò ancora Deucalion, «è necessaria anche un’autentica ossessione, che non è fatta altro che dai veri bisogni dell’alpha, i suoi desideri, i suoi obiettivi… è ciò che lo guida, la strada che decide di percorrere, la cosa che lo caratterizza oltre alla storia che ha con il concetto di potere. Se uno di questi due punti fermi non è presente… le cose andranno parecchio male. Prendi Peter e Derek Hale, per esempio». Schioccò le dita e continuò a parlare.

«Peter Hale aveva solo una lunga e tormentata storia con il potere, ha ucciso pure sua nipote per ottenerne di più, e l’idea di vendicarsi? Troppo ristretta e limitativa per essere un’autentica ossessione: dopo aver ucciso Kate Argent cosa mai avrebbe fatto di se stesso e della sua vita? Non aveva dei progetti a lungo termine o dei bisogni veri da soddisfare, di conseguenza non è stato alpha per molto ed è pure morto». Fece una pausa a effetto. « _Due volte_ » aggiunse con un velo di sarcasmo compiaciuto.

«Derek Hale, invece» continuò ancora Deucalion, «aveva un’autentica ossessione, ma non aveva alcuna storia con il potere. Sentiva la forte esigenza e l’impellente bisogno di costruire un branco, di ridare vita agli Hale, ma la verità è che in fondo non ha _mai_ voluto più potere e sapeva che comunque una volta ottenuto non sarebbe stato in grado di gestirlo. Ha fallito come alpha e infatti le circostante lo hanno subito portato a perdere il suo status: oserei dire che si è quasi spianato la strada da solo per tornare a essere un beta».

Stiles rifletté per un attimo sulle parole di Deucalion, poi si umettò le labbra e schioccò la lingua ostentando perplessità. «Al di là di questa tua meravigliosa dimostrazione di supponenza e dei fantastici e toccanti esempi su come _non_ essere un alpha, il succo è che devo capire che relazione ho con il potere e individuare una mia possibile autentica ossessione?»

Deucalion si portò la tazza alla labbra, trasse un sorso e gli rivolse un sorrisetto. «Ti conosco da un paio di anni, Stiles, credo fermamente che tu sappia già cos’è per te il potere e qual è la tua autentica ossessione. Non ho alcun dubbio sul fatto che tu sia un vero alpha».

Stiles lo fissò perplesso intrecciando le dita delle mani. «Questo dovrebbe essere… rassicurante?»

«Conosci già le tue risposte, devi soltanto metterle in chiaro. Partiamo dalla cosa più semplice: qual è la tua ancora? No, aspetta, non me lo dire, provo a indovinare» schioccò le dita. «Il branco?» Stiles roteò gli occhi e annuì. «Era facile: non ti ho mai visto fare niente che non fosse per proteggere il branco, magari non sempre proprio per il suo bene, ma comunque per _proteggerlo_. Ora rispondi a questa domanda: come pensi di impiegare il tuo nuovo potere da alpha? A cosa potrà mai servirti e cosa vuoi farne? E nei momenti in cui la tua forza viene a mancare cos’è che ti spinge a rimetterti in piedi?»

Stiles non esitò molto prima dal rispondergli, anche se lo fece aggrottando la fronte. «Il branco? Cioè, voglio dire, è _logico_ che una volta sistemato tutto io darò la mia forza al branco per proteggerlo, e sono le persone a cui tengo che mi ridanno sempre la volontà di tornare in piedi».

Deucalion assentì. «Il branco per te è potere e la _fonte_ del tuo potere. E la tua autentica ossessione, invece?»

Stiles lo realizzò subito e rispose incredulo. «È anche lei il branco».

Lui gli sorrise annuendo ironico. «Esatto, mio giovane alpha: il tuo intero essere è completamente confuso e distorto perché il tuo potere, la tua ossessione e la tua ancora _sono la stessa identica cosa_. Non riesci ad assestarti non perché queste tre cose non sono ben definite o sono così opposte da prendersi a pugni a vicenda, tutt’altro! In questo momento questi tre punti sono come degli animali cannibali affamati chiusi in una gabbia: lottano per strapparsi l’uno dei pezzi dall’altro per nutrirsi. Meglio li definirai, più assestato sarai. Più li farai tuoi, più controllo avrai. Naturalmente» sospirò, «non sarai mai del tutto assestato fino a quando non sentirai che la tua fonte di potere è completa, cioè fino a quando non avrai tutti i beta necessari, ma nel frattempo fare tuoi questi concetti e capire che alpha sei ti aiuterà a superare indenne la luna piena e a ottenere la tua _vera_ forma completa da alpha».

Stiles si grattò la testa, sempre più confuso e allibito. «Dobbiamo parlare _anche_ della mia forma da alpha? _Adesso_?»

Deucalion annuì fingendosi solenne. «Sì, Stiles, David mi ha detto che tu, oltre ad avere ancora incertezze e riserve sul tipo di alpha che vuoi essere, per delle stupide ragioni credi in maniera assoluta che quella attuale sia la tua vera forma».

Stiles gli sorrise falso e sarcastico. «Perché, non è così, per caso?»

«Assolutamente, no» gli ribatté senza l’ombra di incertezze. «La tua vera forma in questo momento rispecchia la tua confusione: non hai ancora fatto tuoi i concetti di cui sopra e la forma completa di un alpha non è altro che lo specchio della sua tempra e della sua volontà».

Stiles si accigliò. «Aspetta, credevo che fosse invece lo specchio della sua forza».

«E una dimostrazione di volontà quanto può rivelarsi una forza spaventosa?» gli chiese.

«Io… non lo so?» disse flebile per poi schiarirsi la voce, agitato.

«Più è forte la volontà e la tempra di un alpha, più la sua vera forma completa incute timore e soggezione nei suoi nemici» gli spiegò Deucalion. «E un’altra cosa: non esistono forme vie di mezzo come la tua attuale. O si ha una forma che risalta particolarmente i tratti tipici dei licantropi rinforzandoli, oppure… si ha la forma completa di un lupo, e ciò dipende soltanto da quanto la nostra tempra somigli a quella di un vero lupo. Prendi me, per esempio: conosci la mia forza, eppure la mia vera forma completa non è quella di un lupo».

Stiles gli rivolse un sorrisetto scettico e nervoso. «Stai per caso insinuando che la mia vera forma è quella di un _lupo_? Un _vero_ lupo?»

«Voci dicono» continuò a insinuare Deucalion, «che Peter Hale da alpha avesse una forma particolare, quella di una sorta di lupo umanoide: ti suona familiare?»

Stiles sentì la sua bocca seccarsi. « _Io_ ho la forma di un lupo umanoide».

Deucalion assentì solenne. «Non ho mai messo indubbio che una certa indole da lupo fosse un tratto tipico degli Hale, qualcosa di ereditario quasi in modo genetico: sia Talia che Laura riuscivano a trasformarsi in un lupo completo e credo che Derek con la spinta giusta sarebbe riuscito altrettanto a farlo. Peter, tuttavia, pur avendo la possibilità e le doti necessarie per farlo, aveva la mente troppo confusa e lo spirito troppo distorto per ottenere quella forma. Credo che il tuo caso assomigli un po’ al suo».

«Non è possibile…» mormorò Stiles.

«Credici, Stiles: quando comincerai ad assestarti avrai una bella sorpresa. E una volontà che prende la forma di un animale è molto più temibile di una che si limita solo a essere umana. E dico "animale", non "bestia"».

Stiles giocherellò pensoso con la propria tazza, a sguardo basso. «Questa è stata una chiacchierata _interessante_ , per certi versi» mormorò monocorde e inespressivo.

Deucalion sospirò ostentando stanchezza e si alzò dal tavolo. «Posso immaginare, mio giovane alpha! Sta a te adesso trovare la forza di seguire i miei consigli».

Lui l’accompagnò alla porta rivolgendogli un piccolo ghigno sarcastico. «Mi chiedo solo quale sarà il prezzo di questi tuoi consigli».

«Te l’ho detto» ribatté Deucalion uscendo e voltandosi di nuovo a guardarlo, «sono interessato a osservare quello che diventerai, sto scommettendo sul tuo futuro, o forse è meglio dire che sto _investendo_ sul tuo futuro».

«Non credere che questo mi rassicuri».

«Oh beh, basta che il tuo futuro rassicuri me e il Fato».

Stiles roteò gli occhi. «Ci vediamo, Duke. Ma non troppo presto, mi raccomando».

«A presto, Stiles». Lo salutò in modo regale e andò via a piedi, inoltrandosi fra gli alberi che crescevano lungo la strada sterrata che collegava la casa alla via asfaltata principale.

«Tremotino più che mai» borbottò Stiles seccato e ancora inquietato dalla sua presenza, e chiuse la porta sbattendola forte.

  
  


Le sorelle Riley continuarono ad aiutarlo con delle sedute di meditazione e dei cerchi incantati intorno alla sua casa, spronandolo ad ancorarsi bene e a riflettere sui punti chiave che gli aveva suggerito Deucalion.

Dave iniziò a preferire la foresta come luogo dei loro allenamenti, spingendolo con prudenza ad affidarsi ai suoi istinti da lupo mentre correva e cacciava.

«Se davvero la tua indole umana somiglia a quella di un vero lupo più di quanto tutti noi, tu compreso, avessimo mai immaginato» gli aveva detto Dave, «devi cedere ancor di più il passo al tuo lupo e allo stesso tempo indicargli la via, dirgli cosa piace di più a entrambi fare e cosa vi fa male».

Ma intanto le settimane passavano, un’altra luna piena era sorta e tramontata senza alcun cambiamento o passo avanti e Stiles sentiva la sua voce incrinarsi sempre di più ogni volta che mentiva per rassicurare suo padre al telefono.

Aveva sentito spesso l’espressione "Il futuro è solo nelle tue mani", ma aveva cominciato solo adesso a comprenderla meglio e a detestarla: spettava solo a lui domare i propri istinti e modellarli e non riusciva a farlo, ma da ciò dipendeva il suo futuro.

Il suo futuro era nelle sue mani, dipendeva solo da lui, ed era una cosa maledettamente fragile che andava in frantumi davanti ai suoi occhi ogni volta che dopo la luna piena si risvegliava nella _panic room_ e si ritrovava al centro di un macabro e truculento spettacolo. Messo in scena da lui stesso.

Con i mesi la disperazione diventò rabbia, le lacrime voglia di distruggere tutto: più volte nel silenzio della sua casa scaraventò a terra tutto quello che si trovava sul tavolo della cucina davanti a lui.

«Trasforma questa violenza in volontà» gli consigliò Danny, «questo è l’unico modo che hai per venirne fuori. Dai una forma alla tua volontà e mettila in mostra in chiaro. Hai degli obiettivi, Stiles, sai benissimo ciò che vuoi e che questa è l’unica strada per raggiungerla. Tu eri il ragazzo debole e umano che urlava rabbioso contro dei licantropi alpha, senza paura e senza pensare neanche per un solo attimo quanto loro fossero più forti di te e che avrebbero potuto ucciderti in meno di un secondo. Dimostra a tutti e a te stesso che sei ancora quel ragazzo, che non importa quanto sia lacerante, brutale, orrenda e dolorosa questa sfida: tu sei più forte di lei, hai degli obiettivi e dei motivi per vincere. Dimostra ancora una volta che non importa se il tuo avversario è molto più forte di te: tu non hai paura di lui e resterai in piedi fino alla fine per combatterlo».

E lui credeva alle parole di Danny, o almeno ci provava, perché era il suo emissario e… cos’altro avrebbe potuto fare?

E alla sua quarta luna piena la "bestia" cambiò leggermente forma e per tutta la notte cacciò e uccise restando su tutte e quattro le zampe e non stando dritta solo su quelle posteriori.

Stiles fissò lo schermo su cui stava vedendo la registrazione di quella notte aggrottando la fronte; Dave gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

«Sta cambiando, Stiles. Il cambiamento è appena iniziato».

Ogni tanto Stiles, mentre era al telefono con Danny a parlare della sua situazione, cercava su internet delle foto di lupi ritratti in mezzo ai boschi: li fissava chiedendosi quanto lo rappresentassero e se lui una volta trasformato sarebbe stato proprio così.

«Non è così folle l’idea che tu sia un lupo più di quanto dai a vedere» commentò Danny quieto e con un velo di affettuosa ironia. «Hai vissuto per anni con dei licantropi, conosci i lupi dei tuoi amici e in un certo senso hai fatto "amicizia" con loro, avrai preso le loro abitudine in maniera inconscia! E poi il tuo modo di essere protettivo è sempre stato un po’ impulsivo e imprevedibile… oserei dire _selvaggio_ , proprio come quello dei lupi!»

Stiles non seppe che ribattergli, si limitò a restare con gli occhi fissi sulla foto di un lupo dal manto bruno.

Alla quinta luna piena le dimensioni della "bestia" si ridussero, le zampe diventarono meno impacciate nei movimenti e il suo pelo mostrò delle nuove sfumature, ma continuò a uccidere e squartare.

Alla sesta luna piena il giorno dopo restò quasi per un’ora a fissare basito la registrazione di quella notte: era diventato una sorta di lupo preistorico, _spaventoso_ , ma un lupo. Il suo corpo era proporzionato ma ancora troppo grosso, le zanne si estendevano come due sciabole fino a sotto il suo muso, il suo ringhio per quanto ne potesse sapere poteva essere quello di un mastino infernale, e aveva continuato a uccidere per tutta la notte ma non si era accanito sulle carcasse. Era un lupo. Non del tutto normale, ma un lupo.

Quella volta Ethan e Danny commentarono il video insieme su Skype.

«Wow, Stiles…» mormorò Ethan stupefatto e perfino _esaltato_ , «questo è… incredibile! Cioè, so che è spaventoso, ma è… _regale_! Hai presente quando si dice che qualcosa è talmente magnifica da essere terribile? Ecco».

«O talmente terribile da essere magnifica» aggiunse Danny, rivolgendosi poi a Stiles. «Non prendertela male, amico, ma in un certo senso questo lupo è… _bellissimo_. È regale in modo terrificante ed è la tua volontà che comincia a mostrarsi: comincio a capire perché Deucalion ti ha detto che la dimostrazione della propria volontà può essere un’arma incredibile».

Stiles si grattò la testa. «Non so, in un certo senso fa anche molto Buffy: hai presente quando compare la Prima Cacciatrice e ha un aspetto un po’ selvatico e primitivo?»

«Sì» annuì Danny.

«Ecco, questo lupo sembra un po’ una sorta di Primo Lupo: forse devo "incontrare" prima il Primo Lupo per diventare un Lupo?» ironizzò ma non troppo.

«Forse» sorrise Danny. «Anche se penso che il tuo vero Lupo sarà ancora più incredibilmente bello di questo».

La mattina dopo la sua settima luna piena Stiles si svegliò meno sporco di sangue del solito; sentì dei cuori battere e quando si mise a sedere sul pavimento e si guardò intorno notò che alcuni animali erano rimasti vivi.

Non li aveva uccisi tutti.

Quando la porta della _panic room_ si aprì, Dave avanzò verso di lui sorridendo con gli occhi lucidi e gli porse una foto, uno _screencap_ della registrazione di quella notte.

«Hai ucciso solo per cacciare, come se dovessi nutrirti, ma il tuo istinto comunque non ti ha fatto mangiare le prede. Sei diventato un lupo».

L’immagine che aveva fra le mani ritraeva un bellissimo lupo accucciato sul pavimento.

A quel punto gli allenamenti si spostarono in un grande magazzino protetto dagli incantesimi delle Riley e con all’interno una grossa gabbia fatta di sbarre: cominciare ad assumere l’aspetto da lupo a comando l’avrebbe aiutato a restare cosciente e senziente anche quando era un animale, doveva solo ripetere l’operazione fino a domare del tutto i propri istinti.

Aveva già bonificato la sua parte bestiale fino a renderla animale, fino a integrarla al lupo, quindi poteva farcela.

Stiles passò lunghi pomeriggi in gabbia a capire come spronare il proprio corpo a trasformarsi e come restare assennato, accompagnati da lunghe chiacchiere con Dave che oltre le sbarre della gabbia gli dava suggerimenti mentre le Riley continuavano a mormorare degli incantesimi accendendo candele dai profumi rilassanti.

Alla fine, dopo un mese e mezzo di fatiche, sacrifici e patti con se stesso, Stiles riuscì a dimostrare a tutti quello che era.

«Sei pronto?» gli disse Dave sorridendo e aprendo la gabbia.

Il lupo uggiolò e andò verso di lui, Dave si accovacciò per grattarlo dietro le orecchie.

«Ce l’hai fatta, figliolo, e questa è la tua ricompensa: la libertà di essere quello che vuoi ovunque tu lo desideri» e commosso gli schioccò un bacio sul testone peloso. Le streghe aprirono le porte del magazzino e gli sorrisero. «Vai, corri pure!»

Stiles non se lo fece dire due volte, corse veloce lungo la strada fino a inoltrarsi nella foresta di Silver Falls.

Il senso di libertà che lo investì fu inebriante; era il tramonto e tutti gli animali si stavano preparando per la notte, chi nascondendosi chi preparandosi per la caccia notturna, e gli ultimi raggi del sole morente riscaldavano appena la vegetazione e gli alberi accentuando i loro profumi.

Le sue zampe erano agili e forti, saltava grosse radici sopraelevate dal terreno e dei massi enormi e non si fermava mai, sicuro ed esaltato. Felice.

La foresta di Silver Falls era famosa per l’elevata presenza di fiumiciattoli e cascatelle: drizzò le orecchie per sentire il rumore dell’acqua più vicino a lui e poi trottò nella direzione scelta.

C’era un piccolo corso d’acqua che cadeva in un bacino non più largo di un paio di stanze, Stiles si avvicinò alla riva per osservare il proprio riflesso. Certo, in quel momento vedeva come un lupo, ma grazie alle foto che gli avevano scattato Dave e Lee sapeva bene come appariva agli occhi umani.

Un lupo dal manto di un bruno rossiccio sfumato di nero e dal ventre di una tonalità più chiara.

Quella era la forma della sua volontà ed era _bellissima_.

Alzò il muso verso il cielo, verso la luna che stava per sorgere, e ululò a lungo la sua vittoria.

  
  


Stiles parlava con Ethan al cellulare, tenendo l’apparecchio incastrato fra la spalla e l’orecchio; stava raccogliendo i panni sporchi e sparsi sul pavimento di camera sua per metterli in lavatrice.

«Non so, amico» disse Stiles sorridendo ancora felice ed esaltato, «non pensavo fosse così correre da lupo! Non avrei voluto fermarmi mai più! Penso di aver capito finalmente perché tu, tuo fratello e Scott siete così fissati con le moto: cavolo, la sensazione dell’accelerazione e della velocità è… _unica_!» Sentì Ethan ridere.

«Sono felice di sentirti finalmente più sereno e soddisfatto dei tuoi progressi» ribatté Ethan con un velo di malinconia del tono della voce.

«Credo di voler passare ancora un paio di lune piene chiuso nella _panic room_ o nella gabbia per sicurezza» aggiunse Stiles, «ma sono davvero molto più assestato e sotto controllo, adesso, posso trasformarmi quando voglio restando cosciente e, non lo avrei mai detto, ma mi piace davvero un sacco essere un lupo e correre!» concluse con tono sorpreso.

«Quando tornerai a Beacon Hills potrai correre insieme a noi nelle notti di luna piena» ribatté Ethan, ancora più malinconico.

«Già… occhio che adesso potrei anche batterti nella corsa, eh?» ironizzò.

«Lo vedremo».

«Certo che lo _vedremo_. Sicuro».

Non sapeva ancora quando, ma sarebbe tornato a Beacon Hills a correre e a sfidare i suoi fratelli, era una promessa.

  
  


Stiles stava lavando i piatti dopo il pranzo per poter tornare poi al negozio di Dave a lavorare – era già in ritardo – quando sentì un grosso mezzo di trasporto avvicinarsi alla sua casa e parcheggiare.

Aprì la porta inarcando un sopracciglio e vide che si trattava di un camion per i trasporti pesanti. Un uomo scese dal mezzo e si avvicinò a lui tenendo una cartelletta in mano.

«Lei è il signor Stilinski?» gli chiese.

«Sì?» rispose perplesso e confuso.

«Abbiamo una consegna per lei».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Siete certi che sia per me? Non ricordo di aver fatto degli ordini via posta…» Per un orrendo attimo si chiese per caso i pezzi di Peter Hale non si fossero auto-spediti da soli direttamente a casa sua per vendetta.

«Veramente ci hanno avvertito di dirle che si tratta di un regalo» e gli fece cenno di seguirlo mentre un altro uomo abbassa lo sportello del vano del camion. Stiles osservò cosa ci fosse all’interno e restò fermo a bocca aperta per almeno cinque minuti buoni.

Era la moto di Ethan.

Stiles boccheggiò, gesticolò a vuoto prima verso la moto e poi verso l’uomo della consegna e poi prese il proprio cellulare. «Aspettate, faccio una chiamata» blaterò incerto.

Non appena Ethan aprì la linea, Stiles urlò sconvolto e sarcastico «SUL SERIO, ETHAN? SUL SERIO?»

Lui sospirò stanco. «Suppongo allora che ti sia arrivata».

«Mi hai mandato la tua moto!»

«Tanto lo so che ti è sempre piaciuta, e adesso ti piace pure correre forte!»

«Sì, ma questo non vuol dire che… non vuol dire che…» boccheggiò di nuovo non trovando le parole adatte.

«Accettala, ok?» gli disse Ethan con tono lamentoso. «Tanto posso permettermi di comprarmene un’altra».

«Ma questa è _la tua piccola_! È come quella di tuo fratello e la guidi da anni! Sacrificheresti le mutante di Danny per salvare la sua carrozzeria!»

«Accettala» gli ripeté cocciuto. «Questo è un modo per poter già correre insieme, e comunque sento di doverti qualcosa».

Stiles sospirò, stanco e malinconico. «Ethan, tu non mi devi niente: non è stata colpa tua».

«Accettala» fece finta di non sentirlo. «Sei l’unico nostro alpha ancora non motorizzato. Tu, io, mio fratello e Scott un giorno correremo insieme».

Stiles si sentì un groppo in gola, capì che non poteva rifiutare quel regalo o avrebbe fatto male a Ethan più delle volte in cui il ragazzo diceva a stesso di non essere riuscito a salvarlo. «Ok» esalò con voce tremante. «La prendo». Lo sentì sbuffare un sorriso dall’altro capo della linea.

«Ci vediamo presto per correre insieme, va bene?»

«Va bene». Stiles chiuse la chiamata, tirò su col naso e fissò per qualche secondo il cellulare; poi fece cenno agli uomini del camion di scaricare pure la moto e aspettò che se ne andassero.

Ethan gli aveva mandato anche il casco che tutti loro del branco gli avevano regalato per un suo compleanno, perché ormai finiva troppo spesso in sella a una delle loro moto durante un inseguimento e avevano pensato fosse meglio che ne avesse uno tutto suo. C’era il numero 24 stampato sopra: sorrise tracciandone le linee con un dito, poi lo indossò.

Salito in moto accese il motore e per un lungo intenso attimo godette a pieno del suo rombo; sorrise sornione e soddisfatto e poi andò verso la strada asfaltata.

Guidò a lungo a velocità impossibile sognando a occhi aperti il giorno in cui l’avrebbe rifatto insieme ai suoi fratelli.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [wolf!Stiles](http://img571.imageshack.us/img571/4459/89e5.jpg), o almeno all’incirca :)


	5. Parte V - Essere un Beta, Diventando Red Hood

  
  


Quella tarda mattinata di inizio week end Stiles, seduto in cucina a fare colazione, fissava il proprio cellulare come se da un momento all’altro quest’ultimo dovesse emettere la sua sentenza di morte.

Stava aspettando che Cora arrivasse e che Danny gli scrivesse di essere pronto per iniziare Il Grande Incontro – o La Grande Conversazione, tanto l’una non escludeva l’altra.

Avrebbe pagato oro per poter avere una distrazione, o per poter riavere indietro la sua discutibile capacità di non stare fermo e passare veloce da un argomento all’altro – in questo caso da una paranoia all’altra – e invece no, i licantropi erano dei predatori, quindi era nella loro natura saper stare fermi, concentrati e attenti, pronti a saltare sulla preda.

Stiles avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno di quei meravigliosi miglioramenti del suo corpo e della sua indole.

Per questo _quasi_ si sentì sollevato quando l’urlo di puro terrore di Tara risuonò per tutta la casa estendendosi per chilometri di lontananza.

La ragazza era in bagno a farsi una doccia – si udiva ancora lo scroscio dell’acqua – e Stiles entrò di colpo nella stanza senza bussare, con gli artigli pronti a squartare.

«CHE SUCCEDE?» gridò a sua volta.

Lei, in piedi dentro la vasca, schiacciata contro il muro e con la tenda di plastica stretta al petto, urlò di nuovo indicando un punto in basso verso lo scarico.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte, perplesso, e andò a guardare cosa fosse.

«Un ragno, Tara?» ghignò sarcastico. «Sei un licantropo e urli così per un misero ragnetto non più grande di un’unghia?»

«Sono _umana_!» strillò isterica e indignata. «Ho delle fobie! È normale! _Caccialo_!»

«Guarda che è innocuo, non è velenoso» la rassicurò _prendendola deliberatamente in giro_.

«E noi come facciamo a sapere che lui lo sa di non essere velenoso?»

«Beh, in effetti potrebbe anche essere radioattivo: vuoi perdere l’occasione di diventare una Donna Ragno? Anzi, la prima Donna Licantropo Ragno?»

«Mi basta e avanza la Licantropia! Ora fai l’alpha e prenditi cura della tua beta: prendilo!» indicò l’insetto. «Schiaccialo! Distruggilo! Stermina la sua razza infame!»

Lui cominciò ad avanzare verso la doccia lentamente, _troppo_ lentamente.

«Stiles, sbrigati o giuro che uno di questi giorni che verrai al _Crossroads_ ti sputerò nel caffè... e non potrai mai sapere _quando_ succederà!»

Lui storse il naso. «Questo non è un buon modo per convincermi…»

«Stiles» lo minacciò fredda, illuminando gli occhi di giallo, «caccialo, _adesso_!»

Lui sorrise furbo e _bastardo_ e replicò con i suoi occhi rossi. «E cosa ci guadagno in cambio?»

«Ucciderò per te il cazzo di barbagianni che ogni notte ci rompe le palle!»

«No, quello non si tocca: lo devo ammazzare _io_!»

«Stiles, ucciderò per te tutta la stirpe degli Orsetti del Cuore e un paio di My Little Pony, ma ti prego: toglimi quella bestiaccia da davanti agli occhi!»

Lui roteò gli occhi e con teatralità si abbassò a togliere il ragno dalla vasca, poi aprì la finestrella del bagno e lo lasciò andare via. «Vai, fratello! Sei libero dalle urla di un licantropo banshee, adesso!»

Tara gli lanciò addosso il flacone dello shampoo, che però lui afferrò al volo prima che lo colpisse.

«Sei una persona orrenda!» lo accusò.

«Lo so» sospirò, «è questo che mi tiene sveglio la notte». Chiuse la porta alle sue spalle sorridendo e tornò in cucina.

Stiles era cresciuto come figlio unico e durante la sua adolescenza non aveva condiviso i propri spazi familiari con una figura femminile, e anche se grazie a Scott aveva avuto l’occasione di vivere tutte – o quasi – le dinamiche relazionali tra fratelli maschi, si rendeva conto che un po’ gli era mancata la serie di dispetti e battibecchi che potevano nascere tra un fratello e una sorella.

Forse da ragazzino non era mai stato bravo a interagire con le ragazze e troppo spesso finiva con l’idealizzarle troppo – vedi Lydia – proprio perché non ne aveva mai avuta una in casa che urlasse in bagno o che strepitasse che la sua maglietta preferita si era rovinata. O qualcuna che gli chiedesse di andare al supermercato esclusivamente per comprare degli assorbenti igienici.

O forse era stato imbranato con le ragazze solo perché proprio impedito di natura.

Fatto stava, però, che un paio di anni prima condividere per la prima volta una casa con una ragazza era stato a dir poco imbarazzante e considerando lo stato in cui si trovava Tara all’inizio gli era sembrato di camminare sulle uova ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro; ma adesso era contento di aver guadagnato una sorellina sarcastica e anche un po’ stronza con cui battibeccare la mattina in bagno.

Cora aveva chiesto a Tara di raccontarle la sua parte di storia, e in parte Stiles le era stato grato: sapeva per certo che Tara non aveva mai avuto modo – né tantomeno la voglia – di parlare con un’altra donna di cosa le fosse successo, di discuterne con qualcuno che potesse immaginare in maniera un po’ più vivida cos’avesse passato, ed era contento di come Tara avesse giudicato il sarcasmo di Cora abbastanza all’altezza del proprio da spingerla a condividere con lei delle parti poco piacevoli della propria vita.

Tara di conseguenza aveva detto a Cora anche di Eric, del modo in cui lui si era unico al branco e perché; Cora aveva iniziato a rivolgere di sottecchi a Eric degli sguardi pieni di curiosità e perfino carichi di una sorta di affetto ironico, simili a quelli che rivolgeva a suo fratello Derek quando lui faceva per lei qualcosa che non si aspettava – provava a decifrare bene cosa ci fosse dietro il gesto fatto e sorrideva pensando quanto fosse stupido e leale insieme.

Cora era nobile, razionale e concreta, e soprattutto era capace di tenere testa a Stiles durante uno scambio di battute sarcastiche serrate. Poteva essere un appoggio solido e di conseguenza Stiles sapeva _cosa_ lei sarebbe diventata una volta entrata nel branco.

Perché stava per succedere, lo sentiva sulla pelle: Cora stava per entrare nel branco.

E come evocata da quell’ultimo pensiero, la ragazza arrivò da lui: Stiles sentì la sua presenza vicina e andò ad aprirle la porta.

«Ciao!» la salutò nervoso giocherellando con il cellulare in mano. «Danny non mi ha ancora chiamato, ma sono sicuro che lo farà a momenti».

«Bene» gli assentì. Sembrava anche lei in ansia.

Restarono per qualche attimo l’uno davanti a all’altra a fissarsi la punta delle scarpe, ma per fortuna Danny interruppe quel momento imbarazzante inviando un messaggio a Stiles.

Stiles invitò Cora in camera sua, chiuse la finestra e avviò subito una conversazione con Danny al computer. Salutò alla web cam il suo emissario con dei cenni impacciati e lui gli sorrise come a dirgli "Sì, ti voglio bene, ma adesso levati dalle palle". Stiles l’accontentò subito.

«La stanza è insonorizzata a prova di licantropo» disse Stiles a Cora, camminando all’indietro e cercando alla cieca la maniglia della porta, «quindi… sentiti pure libera di parlare quanto vuoi». Lei gli assenti, lui le rivolse un ultimo stupido e impacciato cenno col capo e andò via.

Stiles sentì di aver bisogno di aria: andò sul retro della casa a sedersi sui gradini di legno di fronte al loro mini campetto da basket e provò a non fare niente di idiota come chiamare Ethan per chiedergli come andassero le cose dall’altra parte della videochiamata.

Tara lo raggiunse poco dopo, accomodandosi accanto a lui con una tazza di latte e cereali in grembo.

«Andrà bene» lo rassicurò a bocca piena. «Cioè, Danny ci sa fare anche con i licantropi che non conosce bene: a me all’inizio ha aiutato tanto. Vedrai che l’aiuterà a sciogliere bene le sue ultime incertezze».

Lui si grattò la testa. «Non è che io voglia per forza che si unisca al nostro branco, cioè, ormai mi dispiacerebbe se dicesse di no, però…» Gesticolò. «Per te è ok? Per te ed Eric è ok?»

«Eric sta ascoltando i Depeche Mode» ribatté lei in modo del tutto sensato nonostante le apparenze – l’umore di Eric, che era cronico ed era quello che poteva avere solo un cacciatore tormentato dal passato tragico, poteva essere misurato grazie alla musica che ascoltava: Placebo, Muse, Death Cab For Cutie e Depeche Mode; ogni band corrispondeva a un grado di depressione – ed entrambi tesero le orecchie verso il piano di sopra della casa, verso la stanza del ragazzo, verificando che stesse davvero ascoltando tutto _Violator_.

«Sì» assentì Stiles, «i Depeche Mode, quindi presumo che per lui vada bene. Ma… ne siete sicuri? Perché…»

Lei lo mise a tacere storcendo le labbra e infilandogli in bocca il cucchiaio pieno di latte e cereali. «Ne siamo _certi_ ».

Stiles deglutì con forza. «Quando ho accolto Eric nel branco non ho neanche avuto bisogno di discuterne prima con te: vi conoscevate già e ho capito da me che per te andava bene» brontolò. «Cora sulla carta è la prima beta che accolgo dopo te, e io non prendo nuovi beta per sentirmi un alpha più forte, non sono un alpha-arraffa-beta per avere _minions_ e potere: lo faccio per stabilizzarmi, che è diverso, e noi siamo una famiglia. Ci tengo al vostro parere, non prenderei mai un beta che non vi piaccia».

«Ascolta» gli parlò seria _continuando a mangiare_ , «Cora è un tipo a posto. È razionale» mandò giù una cucchiaiata di cerali, «molto più di me, io perdo le staffe facilmente. È passionale ma calibrata, forse anche più di suo fratello, e soprattutto è affidabile» concluse a bocca piena.

Stiles le asciugò con affetto un baffo di latte da sopra il labbro superiore. «Quindi va bene?»

Gli annuì e alzò un pollice. «Va bene. Siamo a posto, capo».

Stiles sospirò sorridendo e passandosi una mano sul volto.

«E prima che tu ce lo chieda» aggiunse Tara, «per noi va bene anche suo fratello Derek, eh?... Gran pezzo d’uomo, tra l’altro» commentò teatrale.

Lui rise scuotendo la testa. «Tara!»

«Beh, dai…» sospirò lei scrollando le spalle, «che poi» e assunse un’aria sorniona, «lo _so_ quello che stai facendo, capo, lo capisco e lo vedo!» Ammiccò inarcando più volte le sopracciglia. «Tu e lui vi fate le seratine a due sotto le stelle con una birretta in mano, eh? EH? EH?» gli piazzò un paio di gomitate sul fianco. «Che vi dite? Cosa vi raccontate? _Che fate_?»

Stiles le rubò il cucchiaio dalla mano e glielo infilò in bocca. «Molto meno di quello che pensi» sbuffò.

Lei mugugnò qualcosa, posò il cucchiaio nella tazza e poi gli parlò punzecchiandogli il braccio con un dito. «Questo non è giusto, capo! E prima che tu apra quella tua adorabile boccaccia da bastardo dicendomi che non sono affari miei perché neanche io mi sto facendo una vita sentimentale, permettimi di farti notare che c’è un limite alla tensione sessuale irrisolta che io, Cora ed Eric possiamo respirare: ci vuoi uccidere?»

Stiles si portò una mano alla fronte emettendo un lungo lamento. «Tara!»

«Lo so che non sei stupido e che l’hai capito che anche da parte sua c’è qualcosa; forse come dici sempre tu da ragazzino sei stato impacciato quando ti piaceva qualcuno, ma sei un licantropo adesso, hai i sensi più sviluppati e il tuo istinto ti aiuta a osservare meglio i movimenti degli altri e a capirli, quindi…» Lui la interruppe.

«Questo perché sono un predatore, e ciò in teoria mi serve per cacciare, non per rimorchiare».

Lei agitò una mano come a minimizzare. «Anche la caccia e la corsa fanno parte del rito di corteggiamento dei lupi! Tu e lui vi siete osservati pure fin troppo, è arrivata l’ora di correre e cacciare!»

Stiles si coprì il volto con entrambe le mani. «Questo è un discorso e un collegamento _orrendo_ ».

«Il punto» insisté lei, «è che tu lo _sai_ , l’hai già capito dai suoi atteggiamenti che lui cerca sempre un contatto con te, e non dirmi che non è vero che l’hai capito! Gravitate sempre l’uno attorno all’altro!» Ci rifletté sopra e poi aggiunse. «Cora dice che anche _anni fa_ gravitavate sempre l’uno attorno all’altro: quando la situazione prendeva una brutta piega, o meglio ancora una piega tragicomica, finivate sempre insieme».

Stiles la fissò sconvolto. «Ne hai parlato con Cora?!»

Lei scrollò le spalle. «Mica ne potevo parlare con Eric: hai mai provato a discutere con lui anche solo dei risvolti sentimentali delle coppie di _Glee_? È impossibile farlo».

«Questo anche perché Eric è troppo vecchio dentro per _Glee_ » le fece notare Stiles.

«Ottima osservazione, resta però il fatto che lui non è il tipo più adatto per parlare di queste cose. Però tranquillo, capo, eh? Cora si è detta a favore» e gli diede delle pacche sul braccio.

«Vi odio» gemette Stiles. «Perché non avete cercato piuttosto di accoppiare Eric con qualcuno?»

Gli rispose a bocca piena. «Perché è molto più difficile da fare, c’è da lavorare troppo! Faremmo prima a spingerlo a entrare dentro un film Disney e a fargli cantare dei suoi sentimenti».

«… però a Eric piacciono un sacco _Dumbo, Bambi_ e _Red e Toby_ » obiettò lui.

Tara sbuffò. «Perché sono traaaaaaaaagici! E lui si sente traaaaaaagico! Dio mio, quei film mi fanno venire l’ansia, ogni volta che ne vedo un DVD vorrei dargli fuoco! E comunque non distrarmi dall’argomento principale: Derek!» Si cacciò una cucchiaiata di cereali in bocca e masticò fissando Stiles intensamente, come a invitarlo a parlare ancora.

«Ascolta, Tara, c’è poco da dire, io…» sospirò e si grattò la testa. «Non so definire bene quello che c’è fra me e lui e credo che non voglia farlo neanche lui, ok? _Ci va bene così_ , e penso che nessuno di noi due sia così stupido da credere che raccontarsi certe cose e condividere certi momenti non crei un legame, e il più delle volte sento… di volermi _ficcare dentro_ a questo legame, di soffocarci dentro fino a stare paradossalmente meglio, perché…» sospirò di nuovo, «troppo spesso ho bisogno di parlare con lui, di stargli intorno. Forse mi sento così per via di quello che abbiamo passato insieme a Beacon Hills, o forse perché lui è stato un alpha e può capirmi, o forse perché entrambi abbiamo perso delle persone care, o forse perché nel bene e nel male abbiamo delle persone amate e odiate in comune, o forse perché… Forse non c’è neanche un vero motivo dietro» Si fissò le mani e scrocchiò le dita. «Non mi sorprende che ci sia qualcosa, ma non trovo necessario definire cosa sia pur essendo molto consapevole di aver bisogno di lui: è molto semplice intuire di cosa si tratta» riassunse.

A dispetto dell’intensità del momento, Tara continuò a masticare come uno scoiattolo. «Allora perché non fate un passo avanti? Cioè, potete pur non definire niente e andare oltre il platonico, non è mica necessario dirsi sempre tutto a voce alta, alle volte le parole sono inutili e superflue».

«Tara» sospirò stanco, «Derek in passato è stato manipolato dalle donne con cui stava: non sarebbe meschino da parte mia spingerlo ad avere una relazione con me sapendo che ciò lo farebbe diventare in modo diretto e immediato un mio beta?»

«Tu non sei un manipolatore» affermò sicura.

«Oh, non saprei» sorrise sarcastico. «So sempre come ottenere qualcosa, ho sempre un Piano B se le cose non vanno come vorrei che andassero… e conosco i miei pensieri più oscuri». La guardò dritto negli occhi. « _Lo voglio nel mio branco_ , Tara, quindi non credo sia il caso di stuzzicare ulteriormente i miei istinti più bassi da alpha».

Lei afflosciò le spalle e gli rivolse una faccina triste. «Capisco. Va bene».

Restarono per qualche attimo in silenzio, come se l’Oscurità intorno al cuore di Stiles una volta nominata avesse permeato anche l’aria intorno a loro due rendendola opprimente; poi Tara gli avvicinò alla bocca il cucchiaio colmo di cereali.

«Ne vuoi, capo?»

Lui sorrise scuotendo la testa, accettò l’offerta e masticando circondò le spalle di Tara con un braccio; restarono ancora per qualche minuto in silenziosa attesa che Cora venisse da loro o li chiamasse dall’interno della casa per avvisarli di aver concluso la videochiamata.

Infine, l’attesa terminò: Cora li raggiunse e abbozzò un sorriso – sembrava meno agitata di prima.

«Danny ed Ethan vorrebbero parlarti» disse a Stiles.

Stiles inspirò a fondo e si alzò in piedi. «Certo».

Quando Stiles era andato via dalla stanza, Ethan non era presente dall’altra parte dello schermo: doveva essersi aggiunto alla conversazione dopo.

Stiles si sedette alla sedia della scrivania, nervoso; dall’altra parte dello schermo, Danny lo guardava sorridendo furbo e compiaciuto, Ethan gongolava come un adorabile folletto _malefico_.

«Ehi» esordì Stiles, agitando un braccio come per salutare – come se ce ne fosse bisogno.

Danny continuò a sorridere e pronunciò la migliore delle sue battute da entrata in scena. «Sei un idiota». La seconda migliore era "Sei un bastardo".

Stiles si schiarì la voce. «E stavolta perché?»

«Perché sei agitato come se non sapessi già la scelta di Cora».

«L’ho lasciata libera di cambiare idea in qualunque momento» ribatté Stiles, cocciuto.

«Ma non lo farà, quindi» e stese le mani in avanti, « _rilassati_ , che qui nessuno vuole che Cora ricordi il momento in cui è entrata nel tuo branco come la volta in cui le hai vomitato addosso per l’ansia».

«Va bene» annuì flebile.

«Vai tranquillo, ok?» gli disse Ethan. «Ha parlato anche con me, abbiamo discusso di alcune cose e mi ha chiesto di Scott… Tutto a posto» assentì.

«Quindi per _tutti_ voi va bene?» chiese Stiles per sicurezza. «Perché lei verrà con me a Beacon Hills: non farà solo parte del mio branco, ma anche del _nostro_ branco».

«Te l’ho già detto una volta» rispose Ethan, «per Scott gli Hale sono a posto. E neanche gli Argent hanno dei problemi con loro. Beacon Hills è stata la loro casa, non ci dispiace che ritorni a esserlo».

«Ti manderò presto un Bestiarédex per lei» intervenne Danny.

Stiles rise. «Oh, ne sarà _entusiasta_!»

Danny sogghignò. «Beh, è una di noi, ha diritto ad averlo. Ok, quindi…» respirò a fondo, «sei pronto, Stiles?»

«Io…» si accorse di avere gli occhi lucidi, «credo di sì?»

Ethan sorrise scuotendo la testa, _estasiato_. «Dio, non vedo l’ora di dirlo a Scott: Cora diventerà il tuo _secondo in comando_! Hai idea di che faccia farà Scott?»

Danny rincarò la dose. «Questa è la fine di un’amicizia storica, Stiles, devi assumertene la responsabilità! Non sei più un sidekick, _hai_ un sidekick! Lunga vita a Batman!»

Stiles gli rivolse un piccolo ghigno. «Non sono Batman. Sono Red Hood» precisò.

Danny scrollò le spalle. «Non che Red Hood a suo modo sia meno figo». Agitò una mano. «Vai a prenderti la tua nuova beta, adesso!» Lui ed Ethan lo salutarono con dei cenni della mano e chiusero la chiamata.

Stiles prese fiato e si alzò dalla sedia; passò dalla camera di Eric, bussò e non appena entrato gli fece cenno di seguirlo – tanto di sicuro Tara aveva già mandato a Eric come minimo una decina di messaggi per avvertirlo, probabilmente tutti scritti male e in SMSese di proposito.

Una volta riuniti tutti sul retro della casa, Stiles si rivolse a Cora abbozzando un sorriso e le strinse piano le dita intorno al polso destro. Tara posò una mano sulla spalla di Cora, sorrise complice a Stiles e poi si voltò a cercare la mano di Eric per stringerla con la sua – lui per tutta risposta restò impassibile e si spinse indietro gli occhiali sul naso.

Stiles guardò Cora negli occhi. «Questi siamo noi, il tuo branco, la prima cosa che vedrai e sentirai non appena inizierà per te questa nuova vita e l’ultima cosa che vedrai e sentirai prima di morire. Siamo una famiglia, e questa è una promessa». Con un gesto veloce le spinse indietro la manica per scoprirle il braccio e poi deciso la morse con l’intento di porre il suo marchio di alpha su di lei.

La sentì fremere dal dolore e trattenere un sibilo; quando rialzò lo sguardo vide che Tara sorrideva e i suoi occhi erano gialli, e poco dopo anche gli occhi di Cora cambiarono colore.

Il branco aveva assorbito il nuovo potere, era più forte. Cora apparteneva a loro.

«Benvenuta» le disse abbracciandola; Tara si unì all’abbraccio e poi afferrò Eric per un polso per spingerlo malamente a unirsi all’abbraccio di gruppo, anche se inespressivo e con gli occhiali storti.

L’attimo di gioia fu però interrotto dall’arrivo di una nuova presenza vicino alla casa.

«Derek» mormorò Cora, preoccupata. «Sapeva che sarei venuta qui e perché».

Stiles serrò la mascella e ascoltò meglio i movimenti di Derek. «Non è propriamente sotto controllo» osservò. Si separò dall’abbraccio per avviarsi verso l’ingresso della casa, ma Cora lo strattonò guardandolo in ansia. «Me ne occupo io» la rassicurò. «Sono il tuo alpha, adesso, e una cosa che il suo lupo deve capire. Restate _tutti_ qui» ordinò fermo e sicuro.

Quella non era una cosa che Stiles non si era aspettato, tutt’altro, era stata più che prevedibile. Stiles aveva _creduto_ fin dall’inizio che quella faccenda sarebbe finita con una scazzottata fra lui e Derek.

Si tolse le scarpe e la felpa restando in maglietta e uscì per andargli incontro.

Quando Stiles lo vide, puntando lo sguardo nel suo capì che Derek c’era e non c’era: non aveva né zanne né artigli, ma gli occhi gli brillavano di celeste. Non era molto lucido.

Stiles gli parlò cauto. «Lo so che sentirsi addosso per la seconda volta la sensazione di una sorella portata via da un alpha non è piacevole. Lo so, posso capirlo. Prima Laura, ora Cora. Non è bello sentire all’improvviso un legame che si _spezza_ perché reciso da un alpha, qualcuno più forte di te. Ma io non sono Peter».

«Lo so» ribatté Derek, e nel suo timbro risuonò fin troppo la voce del suo lupo.

«È normale essere arrabbiati, Derek, ne hai pure tutti i diritti, perché lei è tutto ciò che ti resta al mondo e ora è legata a un branco che non è il tuo e che non porta il tuo cognome. Lo capisco perfettamente».

Derek non replicò stavolta, né fece un passo avanti, ma si vedeva bene che si stava trattenendo.

Stiles tornò a parlare. «Solo… non sentirti in colpa perché sei arrabbiato, ok? Non sentirti in colpa se ti senti di nuovo abbandonato e solo, non sentirti in colpa se ti senti incazzato con il mondo intero, perché lo sarei anch’io al posto tuo».

«L’ho lasciata libera…» parlò Derek con lo stesso timbro di prima.

«Le hai dato la possibilità di scegliere e lei ha scelto di andare via, _di lasciarti_. L’hai fatto perché era la cosa giusta da fare, ma va bene essere arrabbiati, è normale sperare che l’intero universo imploda su stesso, se la vita non fa altro che farci restare da soli».

Derek distolse lo sguardo, come ferito, e rivolse gli occhi a terra emettendo un ringhio basso.

«Sei incazzato a morte con te stesso, me, Cora e tutto il mondo, lo capisco ed è naturale che sia così» gli ripeté. «Ma non prendertela con lei, ok? Sono io che mi sono messo in mezzo, prenditela con me…» fece scattare gli artigli e gli occhi gli si illuminarono si rosso, parlò col doppio timbro da alpha, « _adesso_ ». Corse verso la foresta e urtò di proposito Derek dandogli un leggero graffio sulla spalla, sufficiente solo a lacerargli i vestiti.

Derek ringhiò e lo seguì fra gli alberi.

Stiles corse inoltrandosi sempre di più nella foresta, senza voltarsi mai, decidendo di fermarsi solo una volta abbastanza lontano da casa e dall’udito di Cora, poi si bloccò e si voltò sicuro per parare il primo colpo che gli sferrò Derek.

Tara aveva ragione: Derek era molto più passionale e istintivo di Cora e meno equilibrato di lei; era sempre pronto a buttarsi a capofitto in ogni emozione provata, fino a perdere la ragione, soprattutto se si trattava delle due emozioni poste ai due poli opposti, odio e amore. Derek si perdeva troppo facilmente quando s’innamorava di qualcuno, al punto tale da non vedere i coltelli nascosti dietro la schiena: coglieva il sentimento, ci si buttava dentro col bisogno di un assetato martoriato e non capiva più niente. Poi alla fine si voltava indietro e vedeva la propria casa e il mondo intero bruciare. Ma si perdeva pure con altrettanta facilità nell’odio e nella rabbia, cogliendo tutte le loro tracce e allargandole di proposito, si buttava anche dentro di loro.

Ed era uno spettacolo lacerante guardarlo.

A esser sinceri Derek non era mai stato un combattente migliore di Scott, e adesso che era un beta, Stiles – che da parte sua aveva anche sulle spalle un allenamento pesante e quotidiano – era nettamente più forte di lui, ma ciò in quel momento non era rilevante per nessuno dei due: Derek voleva solo picchiare qualcuno, Stiles voleva solo che Derek si sfogasse senza ferire qualcuno di caro o se stesso in modo irreparabile.

Stiles ci andò piano, lasciò pure che tutti e due si facessero del male a vicenda – perché anche a Stiles dispiaceva com’erano andate le cose, ok? – che si colpissero e lanciassero contro gli alberi, che sanguinassero ringhiando e che i loro lupi in qualche modo trovassero infine pace.

Ma non accadde: dopo lunghi minuti di violenza, Derek sembrò riprendersi, _ma in modo sbagliato_. Lo scontro diventò una lotta per la dominazione, e Derek _sapeva_ che non avrebbe mai vinto. Lo sapevano entrambi.

Stiles, basito e arrabbiato, dopo l’ennesimo colpo che Derek cercò inutilmente di dargli, gli sferrò un pugno allo stomaco abbastanza forte da farlo piegare in due e cadere a terra col volto rivolto al cielo.

Derek, sconfitto, con consapevolezza inclinò il capo all’indietro _per mostragli la gola_.

Stiles l’afferrò per il colletto della maglia e lo scosse, urlando con il doppio timbro da alpha. «Chi cazzo vuoi prendere per il culo, Derek? Te stesso? Beh, notizia flash: sono _io_ il nuovo alpha in città e non accetto beta che si sottomettono a me solo perché è la via più facile per continuare a vivere!» Lo scrollò di nuovo, Derek lo fissò fremente di rabbia e frustrazione, teneva la mascella serrata. Stiles rincarò la dose e continuò a urlare.

«Non me ne fotte un cazzo se adesso il tuo lupo si sente un omega perso e crede che la scelta più semplice sia mandare tutto a ‘fanculo e accettare in fretta di sottomettersi a me per riunirsi subito a tua sorella! Non me ne faccio niente di un beta così!»

Lo lasciò cadere a terra, poi ci ripensò, si abbassò e lo riprese per il colletto; gli parlò a bassa voce con la bocca vicino al collo, a un solo centimetro dal mordergli la gola. «Basterà che tu me lo chieda e io sarò lì, Derek» gli ricordò, «ma dovrai chiedermelo da uomo, _da essere umano_ , non da lupo in preda alla tua rabbia e alle tue paure. Tu me lo chiederai e io sarò lì».

Mollò la presa, più piano stavolta, e s’incamminò verso casa a passi lenti, senza voltarsi mai, concedendo così a entrambi tutto il tempo necessario per digerire bene ciò che era appena successo.

  
  


Che Stiles ne sapesse, poi gli Hale ne avevano discusso fra di loro in modo pacato, anche se Derek stava evitando Stiles da quasi due settimane e Cora non parlava di lui.

Erano anni che Cora non aveva una propria stanza, e ora che faceva parte di un branco era logico che si trasferisse da loro; Stiles però non le aveva chiesto di farlo, aveva preferito lasciarle intendere in modo sottile che se lo avesse voluto sarebbe stata la benvenuta. A dire il vero Stiles non se la sentiva molto di togliere a Derek anche questo, la convivenza con la sorella, ma era anche vero che adesso le loro vite si erano separate ed era giusto che lei avesse una casa.

Cora non ci aveva riflettuto sopra più di tanto e, meno di quarantotto ore dopo il Morso, aveva raccolto le sue poche cose – un borsone di pelle e un piccolo zaino grigio – e si era trasferita da loro. A Stiles era sembrata perfino _commossa_ e quando le aveva consegnato la sua copia delle chiavi di casa lei aveva sorriso nervosa.

«Sai» gli aveva detto, «a dire il vero questa è la prima volta che ho delle vere chiavi di casa». E non c’era dubbio che fosse stata sincera a riguardo: quando la casa degli Hale era stata bruciata, lei era ancora una bambina, era probabile che non avesse avuto ancora una propria copia delle chiavi di casa; dopo era stata "ospite" di un branco in Sud America, poi alla ricerca di Derek – e il loft di Derek era nei fatti accessibile a cani e porci, come il branco degli alpha avevano più volte dimostrato: chi aveva bisogno delle chiavi? – e dopo ancora in giro per il mondo… Stiles le aveva scoccato un breve bacio sulla fronte e l’aveva aiutata a spostare i mobili della sua stanza come più le piaceva.

Nessuno del branco diceva ad alta voce che erano in attesa che Derek facesse la sua scelta finale, e in fondo era una cosa che riguardava solo Derek e Stiles, c’era poco da discuterne, tant’è che Cora più che aspettare di rifare subito i bagagli per tornare a Beacon Hills aveva deciso saggiamente di mettere ancora più radici e iniziare a lavorare al _Crossroads_ con Tara.

Stiles non dava poi così per scontato che Derek avrebbe scelto di diventare un suo beta – o forse non voleva illudersi, o forse ancora non voleva istigare ancor di più i suoi istinti da alpha, oppure, come amava spesso dire Danny, era solo un idiota – e comunque non aveva neanche fretta: erano già anni che aspettava dei nuovi beta, sulla carta non era un vero problema aspettare un altro paio di settimane per Derek, o nel caso aspettare il prossimo licantropo omega bisognoso di un branco che fosse arrivato a Silver Falls – sempre se fosse stata una persona decente e fosse rientrata nelle simpatie di tutto il branco.

Derek come beta era la scelta più sicura e immediata, e il danno era che il lupo alpha di Stiles lo sapeva e faceva quindi pressioni in tal senso; d’altra parte, il lupo di Derek sapeva che in questo modo avrebbe riavuto Cora e in più non sarebbe stato di nuovo solo e avrebbe potuto ritornare a Beacon Hills, quindi a sua volta faceva anche lui pressioni in quella direzione, dava di matto e perdeva il controllo e infine Derek faceva cazzate come quella dell’altro giorno.

Quello era un gran casino e per giunta Stiles stava tornando a bere litri, _damigiane_ intere dell’infuso delle Riley, riprendendo a sviluppare meglio il suo rapporto con il gabinetto.

Quel primo pomeriggio, dopo il pranzo, lui e Cora erano seduti al tavolo della cucina, l’uno di fronte all’altra, ognuno a lavorare per il branco in quel ritaglio di tempo.

Cora, durante il suo "soggiorno" in Sud America, era venuta a contatto con molte creature sovrannaturali tipiche del posto, e considerando che il Nemeton attirava creature da tutte le parti del mondo stava lavorando con Danny per aggiornare il Bestiarédex o aggiungere nuovi particolari alle descrizioni già presenti e delle ulteriori voci; in quel momento digitava silenziosa e concentrata su un notebook e ogni tanto inspirava a fondo raccogliendosi i capelli per spostarli tutti su un lato.

Stiles stava scrivendo a mano la lista delle erbe da mandare a Danny e qualche annotazione su delle nuove piante che aveva raccolto; ogni tanto sospirava e si grattava la testa o un sopracciglio.

La casa era quieta, entrambi lavoravano per il _loro_ branco e tutto era perfetto. Logico che da un momento all’altro uno dei due avrebbe rovinato tutto con una battuta sarcastica.

Cora gli diede un calcetto da sotto il tavolo e gli parlò inespressiva senza distogliere lo sguardo dallo schermo del computer. «Ti ho appena comprato online una mug di Red Hood; quella che hai di Batman è _noiosa_ ».

Stiles sogghignò senza alzare neanche lui gli occhi dai propri appunti. «Grazie, Wonder Girl».

Lei si portò di nuovo i capelli tutti su un lato e poi picchiettò un’unghia sul tavolo, davanti ai fogli di Stiles, per attirare la sua attenzione e spingerlo a guardarla; lui la fissò interrogativo.

«Derek» esordì Cora, atona.

«Uhm-uhm?» replicò lui invitandola a proseguire.

«È dispiaciuto, ma non penso che ti chiederà mai apertamente scusa».

«Lo so. Cioè, dispiace anche a me e sono consapevole che non mi chiederà mai scusa in modo esplicito, soprattutto perché non ce n’è bisogno… Voglio dire» scrollò le spalle, «so per esperienza diretta come le cose possono finire male quando un licantropo perde il controllo, nel suo caso invece non è successo nulla di grave: non ci siamo feriti o squartati, non ha motivo di chiedermi scusa, ha fatto male solo a se stesso».

Cora storse appena le labbra. «Siamo sinceri: non so quanti alpha al posto tuo non avrebbero approfittato della situazione prendendolo come proprio beta. Il tuo è stato un bel gesto e una grande dimostrazione di carattere e di controllo su tuoi istinti».

Stiles sbuffò una risata amara. «Non hai la _minima idea_ di quanto io sia stato tentato di farlo» sospirò stanco, «e a volte dimentico quanto i pensieri della mia parte oscura in alcuni casi possano disgustarmi» represse un brivido al ricordo delle pulsioni provate durante il confronto con Derek.

«Ciò non dovrebbe sorprenderti più di tanto» osservò lei, «gli alpha sono sempre territoriali e tu per tua natura sei sempre stato molto possessivo: ricordo quant’eri _geloso_ del tempo che Scott passava con Isaac e delle volte in cui Scott preferiva dare ascolto a lui invece che a te» sorrise maliziosa.

Stiles roteò gli occhi. «Quella è acqua passata, sono un uomo nuovo, adesso! E comunque non è questo il punto: i pensieri della mia parte oscura diventano facilmente delle ossessioni, dei desideri morbosi troppo legati ai miei istinti più bassi…» gesticolò vago.

Lei lo fissò inespressiva inarcando un sopracciglio. «Tipo ficcare la lingua in gola a mio fratello?»

Stiles si portò una mano alla fronte. «Dio mio, non avrei mai dovuto farti conoscere Tara».

«Avete la mia benedizione» continuò lei imperterrita, decidendo finalmente di legarsi i capelli a coda invece di continuare a spostarli su un lato. «Basta solo che evitiate di fare cose come sospirare i vostri nomi davanti a me correndovi incontro al tramonto, e più in generale penso di non essere pronta a vedere mio fratello e il mio alpha pomiciare insieme, grazie tante: ho già subito abbastanza traumi con Jennifer il Darach Dominatrix».

Lui la fissò ironico. «Prima di pensare ai tuoi traumi non potresti fermarti un attimo a riflettere su quanto tuo fratello a posteriori sia rimasto a sua volta traumatizzato dalla realizzazione di aver _fatto sesso_ con un corpo in decomposizione?»

«Questo non è un mio problema, e comunque non credo che sia qualcosa che non si possa risolvere con un paio di mentine dopo aver vomitato: il mio trauma è molto più serio del suo».

Stiles alzò gli occhi al soffitto. «Ah, il sarcasmo degli Hale! Mi era mancato davvero».

«Dico sul serio, Stiles» gli disse seria, «limonate davanti ai miei occhi e io vi strapperò la lingua dalla bocca».

Lui sospirò stanco. «Sei così compassionevole, Cora».

«Sono una donna Hale, cos’altro vorresti pretendere da me?»

«Giusta osservazione» espirò a fondo ostentando sconsolazione.

Cora gli diede un altro piccolo calcetto sotto il tavolo. «Sono certa che Derek verrà a cercarti nei prossimi giorni, cerca solo di tenere a freno la tua boccaccia da bastardo, quando lo farà».

«Ci proverò».

  
  


Per la Silver Falls High School il ballo di fine anno era vicino, il che voleva dire che il negozio di Dave era pieno di ordini per _corsage_.

Stiles, come ogni vero duro e virile alpha che si rispetti, era nel retrobottega a farli.

«Mio Dio» rise Danny al cellulare, «dov’è Cora quando serve? Ho bisogno di tue foto mentre fai dei _corsage_ , necessito di prove per i posteri!»

«Oh, sta’ zitto, Danny!» brontolò. «Ti chiamo stasera dopo cena, _devo lavorare_ ».

«Certo, certo. _Lavorare_ con adorabili fiocchettini e delicati fiorellini. E dimmi un po’, quest’anno vanno più di moda le rose o le orchidee? Il viola o il rosa?» lo canzonò.

«’Fanculo, Danny!» chiuse la chiamata.

Edwin, seduto al tavolo da lavoro a giocherellare con un nastro d’organza giallo, sogghignò. «Coraggio, amico! Che abbiamo del lavoro da fare!»

« _Io_ ho del lavoro da fare, _tu_ devi solo scegliere i fiori e i colori che vuoi per il _corsage_ per la tua ragazza!»

Lui si grattò la testa scompigliandosi ancor di più i capelli rossi. «Non so, amico… Ho diciannove anni e non ho mai creduto che avrei accompagnato una ragazza a un ballo di fine anno! Principalmente perché non pensavo che sarei vissuto così a lungo e avrei ripreso gli studi…» aggiunse pensoso. «Mi sento orribilmente impacciato e comunque _so_ di essere socialmente impedito e capace solo di scelte imbarazzanti: aiutami!»

«Ti sembro per caso un mentalista dei _corsage_ come le Riley lo sono del cioccolato, per caso?! Oppure ti sembro un grande esperto di ragazze?» sbottò incredulo.

«Beh, sei tu il fiorista fra i due, ne saprai certo più di me di combinazioni di colori, no?»

Stiles roteò gli occhi. «Prova a dirmi che tipo di _corsage_ le vedresti bene al polso» lo spronò.

«Uhm» iniziò a gesticolare, «qualcosa di classico, ma particolare! Non troppo appariscente, ma dai colori decisi! Molto femminile, ma magari non troppo…»

«STOP!» lo fermò Stiles schioccando le dita, seccato. «Andiamo di scelte nette: ti ha detto di che colore è il suo vestito?»

Edwin ci rifletté sopra. «Se non ricordo male, una sorta di verde sedano». Si perplesse. «Esiste il verde sedano?»

«Cercalo con Google» borbottò Stiles con ironia, prendendo dei nastri verdi e bianchi; lo vide di sottecchi prendere il cellulare e _farlo_. «Orchidee, rose o altro?»

Edwin gli rivolse un’espressione confusa e sofferente. «Non so, amico… Secondo te le rose sono sopravvalutate o _cheap_?»

Stiles respirò a fondo. «Vada per le rose». Si munì del bracciale elastico di base, colla, fiori, forbici e santa pazienza e si mise al lavoro.

Una volta finito, gli consegnò il _corsage_ dentro una scatolina di plastica trasparente. «Pronto. Vai alla cassa».

Edwin aveva ancora il cellulare fra le mani. «E se invece l’abito fosse verde _menta_?» chiese lamentoso. «Non mi ricordo più che di tonalità fosse! E il sedano e il menta sono così diversi, guarda!» gli indicò lo schermo. «Potrebbe rivelarsi un totale disastro! E questo è l’unico ballo di fine anno che avrò mai!» pigolò.

«Edwin, per cortesia, prendi ‘sto coso e vai a pagare prima che io dica a Dave di raddoppiarti il prezzo! Ho da lavorare per tutta la notte!»

«Ma…» e fu interrotto da qualcuno che bussò alla porta del retrobottega.

«Avanti» disse Stiles, stupito – di solito Dave e gli altri commessi non bussavano, anche perché spesso avevano le mani occupate e non è che fosse loro consuetudine spogliarsi a lavoro…

Quando la porta si aprì, scoprì che il misterioso visitatore era Derek.

«Disturbo? Dave mi ha detto di raggiungerti pure qui…»

«No» Stiles si schiarì la voce, «entra pure» l’invitò. Poi si rivolse a Edwin e gli spinse di più la scatola di plastica contro il petto. « _Prendilo_. Andrà bene. Le rose non sono cheap, tu sei forte e se proprio le cose dovessero andare male sai come crearti una nuova identità e svanire nel nulla». Lui gli assentì crucciato, accennò un saluto a Derek e andò via mogio.

Derek si avvicinò al tavolo da lavoro, gli rivolse un sorrisetto ironico e incrociò le braccia al petto. « _Corsage_ » si limitò a dire.

«Lo so» mugugnò Stiles, « _very macho_. Ma è un lavoro sporco e qualcuno deve pur farlo».

«E ti riesce bene?»

«Dave mi ha dato delle lezioni» sospirò stanco, «e questo è il secondo anno che me ne occupo». Scorse la lista degli ordini ed emise un lungo lamento. «Dio mio, mi sa che non potrò nemmeno tornare a casa, stasera! Mangerò un boccone qui e poi lavorerò tutta la notte» e prese il primo bracciale per mettersi all’opera.

Non stavano parlando di quello che era successo, e andava bene così: ne avrebbero discusso solo quando la questione fosse saltata fuori in modo naturale, l’importante era tornare a parlare.

Stiles si accorse che gli era mancato. Sia parlare con lui, sia proprio lui.

Derek restò in piedi di fronte a lui, che era seduto al tavolo, a vagare con lo sguardo su tutte le decorazioni presenti. «Tu ed Edwin sembrate molto complici» osservò, «non hai mai pensato di offrirgli un posto nel branco?»

Stiles tagliò un paio di sottili fili metallici e scrollò le spalle. «È vero che fra me e lui c’è abbastanza complicità e che a Beacon Hills ci farebbe comodo uno stregone, ma sono sempre stato attento a non legarmi troppo a lui fino sentirlo parte del branco: lui è il WitchWatcher» disse con un po’ di malinconia, «si è auto esiliato per impedire che qualcuno lo costringesse a usare i suoi poteri e…» portò una mano al collo storcendo il naso e la bocca, «penso che le avrai notate anche tu le cicatrici che ha qui, e per quanto ne so qualcuno lì fuori gli ha fatto pagare dei conti uccidendo i suoi genitori. Edwin non vuole tornare là fuori, né vuole legarsi a persone che non può proteggere: Silver Falls per lui è una sorta di campo dal recinto chiuso e rinforzato, dove nessuno può venire a prenderlo e chi lo circonda è al sicuro». Schioccò la lingua. «Legarci avrebbe spezzato il cuore a entrambi, perché non posso chiedergli di lasciare Silver Falls, sono perfettamente cosciente di non potergli garantire il livello di protezione che gli dà Dave, e in più qui ha l’opportunità di aiutare davvero un sacco di gente grazie ai suoi poteri particolari».

«Si nota che gli sei molto affezionato» commentò Derek.

Stiles stava maneggiando la colla, restò a sguardo basso e concentrato a tenere ferma un’orchidea contro il bracciale elastico, ma sorrise. «Ha fatto parte del team che mi ha aiutato a superare le mie prime lune piene e ha saputo tirarmi su di morale quando mi sembrava che tutto stesse andando male: per me è come un piccolo cuginet…» Alzò lo sguardo e vide che Derek lo stava fissando con la fronte aggrottata. _Molto_ aggrottata.

«Piccolo _cuginetto_ » ripeté Stiles, e si schiarì la voce. «Come un piccolo cuginetto» _rincarò_. Ci tenne a precisare che fra lui ed Edwin c’era solo un legame platonico di pseudo parentela.

Derek annuì, poi si guardò intorno e senza tanti complimenti si sedette a terra con la schiena appoggiata al muro, a sinistra di Stiles. «Com’è stato il ballo di fine anno del branco di Beacon Hills?» gli chiese con un piccolo ghigno ironico velato di malinconia e affetto.

«Direi abbastanza buono» assentì, passando a un altro ordine. «O almeno io ne ho un buon ricordo. Cioè» specificò, «non ci sono andato con qualcuno con cui stavo insieme, però mi sono divertito».

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. «Con chi ci sei andato?»

«Ti ricordi di quando vi ho parlato delle due ninfee dei boschi che si sono sposate davanti al Nemeton?» Continuò a lavorare a sguardo basso.

«Sì».

«Beh, avevano tanto sentito parlare dei balli di fine anno degli umani e avevano visto anche un paio di film per teenagers in cui c’erano: sognavano di poter andare a un ballo, io e Scott non avevamo nessuno da accompagnare e così abbiamo deciso di accontentarle».

Derek rise scuotendo la testa.

Stiles sorrise al ricordo. «Guarda che è stata una cosa carina e divertente per tutto il branco, eh? Lydia le ha aiutate a comprarsi i vestiti e ad acconciarsi i capelli, poi loro erano tutte… così _piccoline_ , carine e esili e noi ragazzi ci siamo divertiti un sacco a farle ballare. È stato bello» annuì, «ho chiuso l’anno scolastico alla grande: in pista tutti mi hanno invidiato la dama, perché era un vero schianto!»

Derek era perplesso. «Quindi fino alla fine della scuola hai continuato a non avere una ragazza?»

Stiles si portò una mano al cuore, come colpito da un pugnale. «Ehi, questo mi ferisce, amico! Come sarebbe a dire "ho continuato"? Dai per scontato che anche prima io non abbia avuto una storia?»

Lui roteò gli occhi. «Come se non ti avessi mai sentito tessere le lodi di Lydia… o non ti avessi sentito urlare della tua verginità».

Stiles schioccò la lingua. «Il fatto della virginità urlata me l’ha rinfacciato anche Ethan, dev’essere stata sul serio una pessima mossa».

Derek ghignò. «Ma davvero?» Stiles gli lanciò contro un tubetto vuoto di colla, lui lo prese al volo e rise di più. Poi tornò a parlare. «Anche se trovo strano che tu non abbia almeno frequentato qualcuno. Voglio dire, lo so che prima che Scott diventasse un licantropo tu e lui non eravate esattamente popolari, però dopo avete formato un bel gruppetto di gente oserei dire "appariscente": non doveva essere così difficile attirare l’attenzione».

«A dire il vero» sospirò Stiles, «Scott e Isaac alle volte hanno provato a presentarmi qualcuno, ma…» si schiarì la voce, imbarazzato, «non mi sono neanche presentato al primo appuntamento». Vide Derek ridere. «Ethan grazie a Danny ha ampliato il proprio vocabolario e dice che ho sviluppato dei traumi nei rapporti interpersonali e per questo motivo non ho mai avuto una vita sentimentale. Danny invece crede che io sia un idiota e basta».

«Beh, non ha tutti i torti» ritorse Derek con ironia.

«Oh, grazie!» ribatté sullo stesso tono. «A esser sinceri Danny mi ha psicoanalizzato molto in questi anni, a proposito della mancanza di una mia vita sentimentale…»

Derek ostentò curiosità. «E che dice?»

«All’iniziò io gli ho ribadito più volte che per via del Nemeton sono stato un uomo troppo impegnato per avere degli appuntamenti romantici, ma lui mi ha detto di tacere perché invece tutto il resto del branco ha avuto il tempo di farsi anche più di una storia».

«Ottima osservazione» assentì ironico Derek.

Stiles iniziò un altro _corsage_ e gli rivolse un’occhiataccia di sottecchi. «Dillo che ti stai divertendo un mondo a sentire della mia sfiga con i rapporti sentimentali».

«E perché mai dovrei negarlo?»

Lui scosse la testa e proseguì a lavorare. «Sei un bastardo. Comunque» sospirò, «poi gli ho confidato che alle volte non sono riuscito neanche a considerare la possibilità di uscire con qualcuno perché in modo inevitabile gli avrei dovuto mentire e nascondere parecchie cose, e dopo quello che avevo passato con papà, che all’inizio non sapeva di Scott e dei licantropi, non me la sentivo di fare un bis… Danny però ha obiettato che allora avrei potuto provare a uscire con un licantropo, piuttosto che con un umano, o magari con un’altra creatura della notte – tanto grazie al Nemeton avrei avuto solo l’imbarazzo della scelta – e lì mi sono trovato con le spalle al muro: non sapevo che replicargli». Prese un ramo di orchidee e cominciò a recidere i fiori con delle piccole cesoie e con troppa aggressività, partendo dal basso.

«Ma alla fine l’hai capito qual era il nodo della questione?» gli domandò Derek, più serio e attento.

Stiles annuì e sbuffò una risata sarcastica. «La _Fiducia_! Non voglio avere alcuna relazione intima perché stento parecchio a fidarmi di qualcuno esterno al branco». Iniziò a maneggiare la colla. «Se ci fai caso ogni volta che a Beacon Hills c’è qualcuno di nuovo non è mai un buon segno… sono sempre in malafede davanti ai forestieri. Vivendo poi in una situazione di continuo pericolo capace di darmi insonnia e frequenti attacchi di panico, ammetto di essere diventato un po’ paranoico, e l’unica incrollabile certezza che ho sempre avuto è che comunque andranno le cose, qualsiasi tipo di Apocalisse ci sia dietro la porta, qualsiasi minaccia o visita non gradita mi aspetti… io supererò sempre tutto grazie al branco, perché noi possiamo sempre contare l’uno sull’altro». Fece una piccola pausa e rimise piano il tappo alla colla, poi tornò a parlare.

«Nel bene e nel male so che posso fidarmi di loro, e per via di tutto quello che mi è successo e di cui sono a conoscenza – della roba che tuttora mi circonda e che mi aspetta a Beacon Hills – non mi entusiasma troppo l’idea di fidarmi di qualcuno al punto tale da sviluppare un simile rapporto profondo. Ho poca voglia di rischiare».

«Conosco la sensazione» commentò asciutto Derek a sguardo basso.

« _Lo so_ ».

Restarono per un po’ in silenzio, poi Stiles iniziò un altro ordine e provò a spezzare l’atmosfera pesante. «Tu invece sei mai andato a un ballo di fine anno?» Si accorse troppo tardi di aver fatto la domanda sbagliata – _Paige, Kate, poi l’incendio e la fuga a New York_ – ma tuttavia vide Derek sorridere con un pizzico di nostalgia.

«L’unica volta che avrei voluto andarci, la serata cadeva durante la notte di luna piena, quindi era meglio che restassi a casa».

Stiles arricciò il naso. «Certo che, amico, fattelo dire: hai una gran bella sfiga, eh?» Derek rise, probabilmente _isterico_. «Immagino però come saresti stato _carino_ per l’occasione» lo prese in giro.

Derek continuò a sorridere nostalgico e poggiò la testa all’indietro contro il muro rivolgendo lo sguardo al soffitto. «Ero _giovane_ , avevo dei _progetti romantici_. Ero rincitrullito». Sghignazzarono insieme. «Mi sarebbe piaciuto portarci Paige» ammise.

Stiles pensò che per Derek parlare di lei ricordando le cose belle con un sorriso malinconico fosse già un enorme passo avanti rispetto a chiudersi nel silenzio ricordando con dolore solo le cose brutte. Lo lasciò parlare e iniziò un _corsage_ che non era sulla lista degli ordini.

«Avevi pure immaginato che tipo di _corsage_ regalarle?» gli chiese.

Derek sospirò. «Non so, ma forse sarei stato abbastanza stupido ed egocentrico da non seguire il classico consiglio di scegliere qualcosa "che s’intonasse ai suoi occhi o li risaltasse": avrei preso qualcosa di verde che s’intonasse ai _miei_ occhi!»

Stiles ghignò continuando a tagliare, incollare e fare lieve pressione con le dita su delle foglioline. «Certo che dovevi proprio essere una meraviglia da ragazzino, eh?»

Derek finse di vantarsi. «Nessuna ragazza era in grado di reggere la mia meraviglia». Poi aggiunse più malinconico. «Solo Paige sapeva tenermi testa».

Stiles terminò l’opera, la chiuse in una scatola di plastica trasparente e richiamò l’attenzione di Derek. «Ehi!» Gliela lanciò e lui la prese al volo.

Era un _corsage_ , ma non ci fu bisogno che Stiles gli dicesse per _chi_ fosse: Derek restò sorpreso solo un attimo, poi fissò con malinconia e perfino tenerezza la composizione.

Tre piccole orchidee bianche e un nastro _verde_.

«Pensi che le sarebbe piaciuto?» gli domandò Stiles.

«Prima avrebbe fatto qualche commento sarcastico sull’inutilità di regalare fiori, che poi tanto appassiscono, mutilando la natura. Poi l’avrebbe indossato per tutta la serata».

«Tipico di quelle come lei, suppongo».

«Già» sospirò Derek, continuando a fissare la scatola. «L’amore adolescenziale è davvero una cosa da idioti, non trovi?» osservò con ironia e un po’ d’amarezza. «Lo vivi come se fosse epico, hai l’impressione che lei o lui sia l’unica persona al mondo in grado di farti sentire delle emozioni e ne sei così stupidamente convinto che quando poi tutto finisce o non c’è più… ti sembra che finisca pure il mondo».

Stiles cercò di ironizzare. «C’è anche da dire che siamo un po’ tutti vittime dei film per teenagers di serie B, eh? Quelli che si concludono sempre con il ballo della scuola e la sfigata di turno che finalmente mette le mani addosso al più bello della scuola».

«Anche. Ma questo non è epico, questo è un disastro» ribatté Derek storcendo il naso disgustato. Risero insieme, poi Stiles decise di concedersi una piccola pausa e andò a sedersi sul pavimento, di fronte a lui.

«Il tuo amore adolescenziale è stato Lydia, vero?» gli domandò Derek; gli annuì. «Non so se chiederti come hai fatto a superarlo o come hai fatto a _sopravvivere_ a Lydia» ironizzò.

Stiles rise nervoso grattandosi la testa. «Non so come ho fatto a superarla, amico… Lei non mi ha mai ricambiato, poi un giorno mi sono svegliato e mi sono reso conto che per me era diventata come una sorella».

«Sarà stato il tempo, allora, dicono sempre che il tempo guarisce ogni cosa» commentò Derek, posando con cura la scatola con il _corsage_ a terra, accanto a sé.

«Ha guarito anche a te, infine?» incalzò Stiles.

«Forse. Anche se a esser sincero ogni tanto trovo patetico che l’unica storia _normale_ che ho avuto – una in cui lei mi ricambiava davvero, intendo, una in cui lei non voleva sterminare la mia famiglia o i genitori della poca gente che conoscevo e con cui ancora parlavo ogni tanto – è quella che ho vissuto a _quindici anni_. Non ho neanche voglia di fare bene i conti per vedere quanto tempo è passato da allora» concluse con sarcasmo.

«E ci hai rinunciato ad averne un’altra?»

«Non lo so. Forse? Ed è importante che io ne abbia un’altra?»

«Uhm, forse più che altro conta non smettere di credere che un giorno ce l’avrai» ribatté Stiles. «Hai presente il discorso dell’altra sera, quello sull’essere andati a pezzi da ragazzini e che quindi ogni tanto è anche giusto comportarci come i sedicenni che non siamo mai stati?» Derek assentì. «Beh, magari un giorno incontrerai la persona giusta e ti concederai di vivere con lei dei giorni pazzi d’amore adolescenziale» e indicò con un cenno del mento il _corsage_ che Derek non aveva mai dato a Paige, come a dirgli che avrebbe avuto prima o poi altre cose spensierata come quella. «Farete un sacco di cazzate ridendo come matti, ve ne fregherete di tutto e magari ballerete anche _Dancing Queen_ degli Abba, hai visto mai?»

Derek rise coprendosi il volto con entrambe le mani.

«Dico sul serio!» insisté Stiles. «Per esempio… ce l’hai ancora la Camaro?»

«Sì, l’ho lasciata a Beacon Hills, perché?»

«Hai idea di quanti film per teenagers finiscono con la coppietta di turno che pomicia sul cofano della macchina di lui? Pomiciare sul cofano della Camaro sarebbe una figata assurda!»

Derek respirò a fondo. «Io mi chiedo perché diavolo sto parlando con te».

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Forse perché sono un essere meraviglioso».

«Tu sei un _bastardo_ , Stiles» lo corresse.

«Lo so, ma ne riparleremo quando avrai voglia di pomiciare sul cofano della Camaro» ribatté sicuro.

Derek sbuffò un sorriso e poi lentamente l’ironia con cui lo fissava si velò di malinconia, e Stiles non seppe distogliere lo sguardo dal suo.

«Sai» esordì Derek parlando a bassa voce, «c’è stato un momento, in passato a Beacon Hills, in cui ho creduto con assoluta certezza che tu fossi il _mio_ emissario, e la cosa mi ha fatto _un male del diavolo_ ». Strinse le labbra.

«Non ho mai capito bene perché questo pensiero mi facesse così male» continuò Derek, «forse perché mi è passato per la testa proprio quando Jennifer ha preso tuo padre e mi sembrava che la sorte mi stesse prendendo di nuovo in giro se davvero ero stato a letto con la donna che avrebbe potuto uccidere il padre del mio emissario. O forse ho sempre preferito evitare di capirlo bene, perché…» esitò appena, «a distanza di anni tu mi fai ancora un male del diavolo, Stiles».

«Lo so» ammise anche lui sottovoce, «anche tu mi fai un male del diavolo».

«Da sempre».

«Stessa cosa».

«Ma col passare degli anni in modo diverso».

«Vale anche per me».

Accanto a loro c’era il _corsage_ che Derek non aveva mai potuto dare a Paige – quel ricordo tenero e malinconico di qualcosa che non si era realizzato e la sottile promessa di poterlo avere un giorno sotto un’altra forma – ai loro piedi c’era ancora l'immaginaria cenere di un mondo che avevano visto più volte bruciare e poi risorgere sempre un po’ più amaro e duro di prima e fra le loro mani c’erano gli stupidi, spensierati, intensi momenti che potevano prendersi insieme, come i sedicenni che non erano mai stati, magari sedendosi sul tavolo da lavoro e rovesciando con foga sul pavimento tutto quello che c’era sopra. Quei momenti erano proprio _lì_ , pronti per essere afferrati e stretti forte per spremerli fino all’ultima goccia, ma ciò poteva rivelarsi un’arma a doppio taglio.

«Lo sai che non sono un manipolatore come Kate e Jennifer, vero?» gli chiese Stiles, deglutendo a stento. «Perché qualsiasi cosa ci sia fra di noi in questo momento, se facciamo un solo passo in più io ti porterò direttamente a essere un mio beta, e io non voglio che tu mi scelga _per me_ – per avere subito e con certezza ciò che c’è fra noi – o per tua sorella: voglio che tu mi scelga _per te_ , perché pensi davvero che per te sia la cosa giusta. Quindi… credo che sia meglio che io adesso faccia un passo indietro, piuttosto che avanti, perché anche se non sono un manipolatore come quelle due psicopatiche, non vuol dire che io non possa rischiare di diventarlo».

«Perché tu mi _vuoi_ nel tuo branco?» ribatté Derek, a voce sempre più bassa.

«Sì, ti voglio nel _mio_ branco». Schioccò la lingua a sguardo basso. «E quindi… credo che dovremmo riparlarne _dopo_ , quando prenderai la tua decisione. Intanto mi alzo e vado a ordinare qualcosa da mangiare dal cinese…» e provò a far leva con le mani contro il pavimento per rimettersi in piedi.

_Provò_ , perché Derek l’afferrò per il colletto strattonandolo verso di sé e facendogli perdere l’equilibrio, e Stiles non capì se per prima furono le loro bocche oppure i loro corpi a collidere – Stiles gli cadde addosso – ma comunque non aveva alcuna importanza perché in generale non capì più niente.

Erano seduti a terra con le gambe incastrate male l’uno fra le ginocchia dell’altro, in una stanza piccola con una sola grande lampada accesa sul tavolo: quello sembrava un momento strappato con forza dalle maglie del Tempo e vissuto in segreto in un angolo nascosto del mondo, e loro due si stavano infilando le mani l’uno fra i capelli dell’altro baciandosi come se non ci fosse un domani.

Tutto quello era dannatamente intenso e _glorioso_ e non dovevano renderne conto a nessuno. Esistevano soltanto poche cose in quell’attimo, tipo il sapore di Derek e il suo odore, il calore della poca pelle che Stiles riusciva a toccare, il suono dei loro respiri accelerati e il lieve schiocco languido che si poteva sentire fra un bacio e l’altro. All’improvviso Stiles era _affamato_ di queste poche cose e le inseguiva alla cieca e in modo frenetico senza osare separarsi troppo dal corpo di Derek – forse era anche un po’ goffo e impacciato nel farlo, ma chissenefregava.

Stiles non tenne conto di quanto tempo persero a baciarsi febbricitanti e con un pizzico d’aggressività – era troppo sconvolto ed eccitato per star lì a contare i minuti – ma quando Derek allontanò piano il viso dal suo gli sembrò comunque che tutto fosse durato troppo poco.

«Cinese hai detto?» mormorò Derek con voce un po’ roca e il fiato corto.

«Sì» gli rispose Stiles, confuso e con una mano ancora sulla sua nuca.

«Vado io» si offrì Derek, e lo baciò di nuovo. «Poi un giorno ne riparleremo». Ancora un altro bacio.

«Sì» annuì convinto Stiles. «Poi. Dopo».

Si baciarono un’ultima volta e poi Stiles si scostò per fargli spazio per alzarsi da terra.

Non si voltò a guardare Derek andare via, ma quando sentì la porta chiudersi alle sue spalle, si coprì il viso con una mano e rise isterico.

Perché non riusciva a fregargliene di quanto tutto quello fosse stato sbagliato.

  
  


_Due anni e mezzo prima._

  


Quella mattina Dave lo chiamò al cellulare otto minuti prima che suonasse la sveglia, invitandolo a fare colazione da lui e Lee perché dovevano discutere di qualcosa.

Stiles brontolò rotolandosi fra le coperte per gli otto minuti restanti, prima di decidersi ad alzarsi.

Arrivò a casa loro giusto in tempo per salutare i bambini prima che Lee li accompagnasse a scuola; in cucina trovò anche le sorelle Riley.

Stiles si sedette al tavolo osservando perplesso tutti i presenti. «È successo qualcosa a Beacon Hills?» ipotizzò in ansia; aveva davanti agli occhi buona parte del team che l’aveva aiutato e ciò gli stava dando un brutto presentimento.

«No» lo rassicurò Dave, servendogli dei pancake. «Ho ricevuto una richiesta di aiuto da parte di un licantropo omega e mi piacerebbe che tu andassi con le ragazze a prenderlo».

Stiles ricordò che Dave gli aveva detto che in effetti stare a Silver Falls l’avrebbe aiutato proprio perché non di rado accoglievano omega rimasti senza un branco: sarebbe stato più facile per lui ottenere dei beta.

Deglutì a stento e gesticolò nervoso. «Credi sul serio che io sia pronto per…?»

Dave gli posò una mano sulla spalla. «Non devi per forza prendere un beta al primo tentativo, tuttavia però questa è una buona occasione per iniziare e se non si fosse trattato di una persona molto vicina alla tua età non l’avrei neanche proposto».

Stiles assentì debolmente, non molto convinto. «Ok. Dimmi pure di chi si tratta».

Lui trasse un respiro profondo. «È una ragazza, non ha ancora compiuto diciassette anni ed è… è _incinta_ ».

Stiles sbarrò gli occhi; le ragazze, sedute di fronte a lui, s’immobilizzarono.

«È incinta?» ripeté Sabina con un’espressione piena di concerno e stupore.

Dave assentì. «C’è dell’altro, però… è un’omega perché il suo branco è stato completamente sterminato da dei cacciatori di recente… sto parlando del branco di Keith».

A quel nome le tre streghe distolsero lo sguardo. Sabina tirò su col naso, rivolse lo sguardo verso il soffitto e tamburellò le dita sul tavolo, nervosa; sembrò trattenere le proprie emozioni in modo regale.

Stiles si schiarì la voce. «Devo supporre che lo conoscevate?» domandò alle Riley.

Fu Sabina a rispondergli. «Circa sei anni fa io e lui abbiamo avuto una storia: è stato lui a consigliarmi di venire qui a Silver Falls con le mie sorelle, quando la nostra relazione è finita per delle continue divergenze di opinioni. Keith è… _era_ » si corresse con voce dura, «un uomo scaltro dal passato discutibile, con dei modi di fare poco limpidi e una fedina penale più che sporca _lurida_ , ma era anche un buon vecchio diavolo che da dieci anni a questa parte stava cercando di rifarsi una vita… certo, sfruttando anche dei favori che gli dovevano delle organizzazioni mafiose, ma era un brav’uomo. _Imperfetto_ , ma buono».

Dave le posò una mano sul braccio, comprensivo. «Lo so, Sabina: Keith era davvero un bravo diavolo, uno di quelli sempre disposto ad aiutare le brave persone finite nei guai. Ricordi la sua piccola beta, quella che spacciava come sua nipote… Abigail, _Abby_?»

Lei si mostrò ancora più stupita. «Abby? La piccola Abby è la sopravvissuta di cui stai parlando? Ed è incinta?!»

«Ho ricevuto una telefonata da parte sua ieri sera prima di cena: ha detto che Keith anni fa le aveva dato il mio numero consigliandole di tenerlo stretto nel caso un giorno avesse avuto bisogno di chiedere asilo» le raccontò. «Mi ha riassunto in breve e in lacrime che poco più di una settimana fa, dopo aver detto a Keith di essere incinta, lui l’ha drogata in modo lieve – per non far del male al bambino – e al suo risveglio si è ritrovata in un’altra città, ospite di un loro branco amico. Le hanno riferito che Keith ha chiesto loro di tenerla al sicuro nel frattempo che lui si occupava di alcune "faccende"» calcò bene l’ultima parola.

Sabina lo fissò interrogativa e preoccupata. «Che tipo di "faccende"?»

«Abby non aveva la minima idea di cosa Keith avesse in mente, ma dato che lo conosceva da anni e sapeva quanto lui fosse avventato e istintivo, si è allarmata subito, così è fuggita dal branco che l’ospitava ed è tornata a casa. E lì si è ritrovata l’intera famiglia di cacciatori del territorio alle calcagna: dicono che Keith volesse dare il Morso a uno di loro, per questo hanno ucciso lui e tutto il suo branco».

Sabina inarcò un sopracciglio. «Ed è vero?»

«Ho chiesto ad Abby se pensava fosse possibile, mi ha risposto di sì: il padre di suo figlio è un umano ed è un malato terminale. Ed è un Banes» concluse serrando la mascella.

Sabina strinse i pugni. «Detesto i Banes, sono fra i cacciatori che non rientrano fra le mie simpatie».

Stiles si sentì in dovere di intervenire. «Sono particolarmente spietati?»

Dave inspirò a fondo. «Più che altro direi che sono poco ragionevoli».

Serena s’intromise parlando per la prima volta, monocorde. « _Psicopatici_ » lo corresse.

«Beh» sospirò Stiles, inespressivo, «in molti cacciatori lo sono».

Dave provò a far tornare il discorso sui binari giusti. «Abby pensa, e lo credo anch’io, che Keith l’abbia messa al sicuro come mossa preventiva mentre provava ad avvicinarsi al suo ragazzo per Morderlo: il tumore al cervello lo sta consumando in modo rapido, probabilmente Keith voleva guarirlo e dar modo a lui e Abby di essere felici e di crescere il bambino insieme – anche se Abby dice che non aveva ancora potuto dirgli di essere incinta, perché da quando lui era stato ospedalizzato era più difficile incontrarlo di nascosto».

Stiles si grattò la testa. «Il piano però è andato male…» esalò.

Dave storse il naso. «Abby è sola, incinta e fragile in questo momento, e con un’intera famiglia di cacciatori alle calcagna non è riuscita a indagare più di tanto su come si sono svolti i fatti, ma sia io che lei concordiamo su una cosa: Keith era un alpha abbastanza forte e furbo, il loro branco – lei esclusa – era composto da undici persone, tutti uomini allenati da Keith e cresciuti con lui… è tecnicamente _impossibile_ che siano stati eliminati con così tanta facilità, devono essere caduti in una trappola».

Sabina tamburellò di nuovo le dita contro il tavolo. «Forse il ragazzo di Abby ha avuto un ripensamento e li ha traditi?»

Dave sospirò. «Non ho avuto cuore di dirlo ad Abby, ma ho pensato anch’io a quest’evenienza. Con i Banes ancora sul piede di guerra e a caccia di Abby è però difficile trovare il bandolo della matassa, e per ora preferisco concentrarmi di più sul salvataggio della ragazza».

Sabina annuì. «Mi sembra giusto».

«Ecco come agiremo» disse Dave stendendo bene sul tavolo un foglio di carta con dei nomi e quelli che sembravano essere dei numeri di telefono. «Mi sono messo in contatto con Diana Law: è l’alpha del branco nostro alleato più vicino alla zona in cui si trova adesso Abby. Ho detto alla ragazzina di andare a cercare Diana o un suo beta e ho avvisato Diana di tenere d’occhio Abby fino al vostro arrivo».

«Va bene» assentì Sabina.

«Un’ultima cosa» aggiunse Dave. «Keith prima di mandare via Abby le ha messo in borsa dei nuovi documenti falsi per darle una nuova identità, sempre come mossa preventiva, quindi ricordatevi che adesso è Tara Randall».

«Ricevuto» sospirò Sabina.

«Al solito, vi consegno il mio SUV» le lanciò le chiavi, «partirete tutti e quattro insieme non appena sarete pronti. Tenetemi informato, cercate di chiamarmi almeno ogni ora: so quanto possa essere delicato inoltrarsi in un territorio non nostro». Terminarono la colazione e Dave li congedò.

Stiles stava uscendo dalla casa quando Dave lo richiamò mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

«So che non sai da che parte iniziare ad avere un beta» gli mormorò cauto, «e che prendersi la responsabilità di una giovanissima ragazza madre è un passo enorme per un alpha ancora così inesperto come te, quindi ricordati che non sei costretto a farlo, ma anche che da qualche parte devi pur cominciare».

Stiles gli annuì a sguardo basso e tornò a casa propria a preparare lo zaino per il lungo viaggio in macchina.

  
  


Stiles non sapeva se Sabina provasse ancora dei sentimenti per Keith, o se più in generale le Riley si sentissero ancora in qualche modo legate a quell’alpha morto, ma l’atmosfera dentro l’abitacolo era tesa e pesante: credeva che non appena le acque si fossero calmate, le tre sorelle avrebbero trovato un modo per vendicare la morte di Keith e il suo branco – poteva immaginarlo dal loro ostinato e freddo silenzio e dal modo in cui Sabina, al suo fianco, serrava il volante fino a farsi diventare le nocche bianche.

Stiles provò ad allentare la tensione maneggiando l’autoradio, ma dopo aver beccato in sequenza un’allegra e sconcia canzone country, _Gimme more_ di Britney Spears e della musica epica dal coro ossessivo e inquietante decise di rinunciarci; preferì schiarirsi la voce e tentare di parlare evitando il più possibile di fare pessime figure.

«Cosa sapete su Abby? Cioè» si corresse, «su Tara?»

Sabina continuò a guidare fissando inespressiva la strada davanti a sé. «L’ultima volta che l’abbiamo vista era una bambina, aveva dieci anni: Keith l’ha presa con sé quando aveva sei anni».

«È stato lui a darle il Morso?» ipotizzò Stiles, e non senza storcere il naso alla sola idea.

«No» sospirò Sabina. «Keith e un paio dei suoi beta si sono trovati nel posto sbagliato nel momento giusto: c’era un alpha impazzito e solitario lì nei pressi, loro erano su quel territorio in veste di corrieri per un mafioso e hanno sentito delle urla. L’alpha aveva attaccato una famiglia di campeggiatori, loro arrivarono a malapena in tempo per salvare la bambina che però aveva già ricevuto il Morso, così decisero di portarla via con loro».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «Non hanno pensato di restituirla ai familiari? Lei avrà pure avuto dei nonni o degli zii…» insinuò.

«Keith amava prendere sempre le vie più facili e veloci» affermò Sabina con un certo sarcasmo. «La famiglia di Tara era di sicuro completamente umana, impreparata ad affrontare un cambiamento simile e a scoprire l’esistenza del mondo sovrannaturale, e in più loro erano dei criminali – sarebbe stato difficile andare in giro a riportare una bambina a casa senza rischiare di finire in galera come effetto collaterale – quindi quella gli sembrò la strada più fattibile. Le diede una nuova identità, la spacciò per sua nipote e iniziò a crescerla insieme al resto del branco. E ad affezionarsi a lei come un padre».

Tuttavia, Stiles era perplesso. «Ma di preciso di che genere di affari sporchi si occupava Keith?»

Fu Serena a rispondergli, che seduta sul retro alitava sul finestrino per poi tracciarvi sopra con un dito dei buffi disegni di lupi, mantenendo uno sguardo deciso e _omicida_. «Principalmente lui e i suoi beta lavoravano come corrieri freelance per degli spacciatori di droga o di armi che non fossero a conoscenza dell’esistenza dei licantropi e della loro vera natura. Capirai che corrieri come loro erano veloci e indistruttibili, e se qualcuno faceva loro pressioni affinché abbassassero il costo dei loro servizi o lavorassero in esclusiva solo per una determinata associazione… beh, un mafioso senza strozzalupo e con una semplice pistola in mano davanti a un alpha è un mafioso _morto_ ».

«Dopo Tara però le cose cambiarono» continuò Sabina. «Keith quando la prese con sé aveva ventun anni e il lavoro sporco di quasi sei anni l’aveva aiutato ad accumulare una discreta fortuna: aprì una modesta officina meccanica e mise su radici. Il posto dove aveva deciso di stabilizzarsi però era il territorio dei Banes» aggiunse con tono duro. «I Banes non erano apertamente ostili ai licantropi, ma di certo non li apprezzavano nemmeno e ci tenevano a precisare sempre quanto la presenza di Keith e il suo branco fosse sgradita, ma fino a quando il branco non avesse ucciso un umano o Keith dato il Morso a qualcuno, loro non li avrebbero mai attaccati, o grazie a tutte le amicizie sovrannaturali e umane che Keith aveva sviluppato negli anni sarebbe scoppiata una guerra».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «E presumo che per "umane" tu intenda dei pericolosi criminali».

«Diciamo che i Banes si sarebbero trovati alle porte dei branchi arrabbiati e delle famiglie mafiose desiderose di onorare la memoria di un loro figlioccio».

«Pessima combinazione» ribatté Stiles, sarcastico.

«Già» sospirò Sabina. «A Keith non piaceva vivere in un ambiente così minaccioso e sotto la pressione dei Banes, ma d’altra parte gli piaceva meno l’idea di lasciare una città dove aveva trovato degli umani amichevoli e si trovava bene, così aveva deciso di restare».

«E voi tre» domandò Stiles, «conoscete anche i Banes perché per un periodo avete vissuto in questa città con Keith?»

Sabina assentì. «Io e le mie sorelle, prima di decidere di andare a vivere a Silver Falls, eravamo delle nomadi: ci piaceva andare in giro per il mondo e sfruttare gli insegnamenti di nostra nonna e di nostra madre per aiutare le persone in difficoltà. Le voci su Keith, l’alpha criminale che aveva deciso di andare in pensione in anticipo per fare il papà, catturarono la nostra attenzione e curiosità e decidemmo di fargli visita».

«Una visita che durò moooolto a lungo» cantilenò Serena, ironica.

Sabina le rivolse un’occhiataccia dallo specchietto retrovisore e continuò a parlare. «Il branco di Keith ci ha accolto e protetto, hanno coperto con attenzione le nostre tracce e non hanno mai rivelato ai Banes la nostra vera natura, aiutandoci così a dare una mano a della gente del posto bisognosa di avere i nostri servigi. Io e lui siamo stati insieme per qualche mese» aggiunse, stringendo di più il volante e diventando più tesa, «ma la pensavamo in modo diverso su troppe cose e alla fine ci siamo lasciati di comune accordo, in modo pacifico».

«Tara ha detto che il padre di suo figlio è un Banes» osservò Stiles, «nessuna idea su chi possa essere di preciso?»

Sabina aggrottò la fronte. «I maschi Banes più vicini alla sua età che io ricordi sono due, i figli del capofamiglia. Oliver è un suo coetaneo ed è quindi più probabile che sia lui: avranno frequentato la stessa scuola superiore e si saranno conosciuti meglio… L’altro figlio, invece, credo che sia perfino più vecchio di te, forse di un anno… si chiama…» ci pensò su, «Ernie?» Schioccò le dita. «No, no! _Eric_ , si chiama Eric».

Serena intervenne continuando a tracciare disegni. «Non è però un po’ stupido avere una storia con una persona disposta a _cacciarti_? Perché certe donne insistono sempre col frequentare l’uomo sbagliato o i cosiddetti "ragazzacci"?»

Sabina parlò con tono ricco di veleno. «Devo ricordarti che anch’io ho frequentato un "cattivo ragazzo", sorella? Keith sulla carta non dava per niente l’impressione di essere una brava persona, eppure sappiamo bene quanto fosse capace di grandi gesti. E per quel che ne sappiamo i ragazzi Banes potrebbero anche essere dei tipi a posto».

Stiles assentì e si sentì in dovere di intervenire. «Il mio migliore amico Scott da ragazzino è stato con una cacciatrice. Poi lei si pure messa insieme al suo beta». Sabina per la prima volta dopo ore si voltò a guardarlo inarcando un sopracciglio. «Cioè, mi sono espresso male, non hanno fatto una cosa a tre, e con questo non voglio neanche implicare che lei l’ha tradito con un altro, cioè…» prese fiato, «lei e Scott si sono lasciati e _poi_ lei si è messa con il suo beta, Isaac. Mi sono spiegato bene?»

Lei ciondolò la testa. «Più o meno».

Stiles sospirò. «In sostanza quello che volevo dire è che lei, Allison, è una cacciatrice, eppure è una brava ragazza e non si fa problemi ad avere delle storie con dei licantropi. Cioè» si corresse, «non nel senso che ha il kink per i licantropi e se li fa _tutti_ , solo Scott e Isaac. Separatamente e in tempi diversi. Niente cose a tre o tradimenti». E decise che era meglio chiudere la bocca.

Licantropo o meno – e cresciuto o meno – se in ansia finiva sempre col blaterale di roba inutile.

Sabina scrollò la testa come per riprendersi da tutte quelle chiacchiere, Stiles sentì alle sue spalle Sarah sogghignare: quella ragazza non parlava _mai_ , ma diamine se non dava costantemente l’impressione di giudicare tutti e tutto con lo sguardo, e le rare volte che rideva o sghignazzava era come se mostrasse in modo aperto la propria natura _demoniaca_.

Subito dopo il cellulare di Sabina vibrò; lei si accigliò. «È il numero di Diana Law, sta chiamando». Rispose mettendo subito in vivavoce. «Sì?» esordì neutrale.

«Sabina Riley della Gilda di Silver Falls?» chiese la voce di una donna. «Sono Diana, l’alpha del branco dei Law». Sembrava agitata e aveva il fiato corto.

«Sì, sono io, siamo sulla strada, a circa tre ore e mezza da voi. Ci sono problemi?»

«La ragazzina, Tara, stiamo avendo difficoltà a metterci in contatto con lei perché ha un piccolo branco di licantropi teenagers alle calcagna: uno di loro è un alpha e sta coprendo sia le loro tracce che quelle di lei, temo che l’abbiano presa di mira».

«Che cosa?!»

Diana sembrava sia esasperata che disperata. «Non avete idea di quello che qui sta succedendo! Quell’idiota dell’alpha dei McKenzie non solo si è lasciato sfuggire un vecchio alpha rimbecillito e solitario, ha lasciato che un gruppo di ragazzini umani deficienti lo uccidesse!» Spiegò tutto di un fiato. «Quello di loro che ha dato il colpo di grazia, prima era stato Morso, quindi è diventato un alpha ed esaltato da questo potere sconosciuto ha dato il Morso agli altri: sono diventati una banda di licantropi delinquenti, dei teppisti assassini del tutto fuori controllo! È da una settimana che scorrazzano da una città all’altra vandalizzando e depredando tutto ciò che trovano sul loro cammino e uccidendo qualsiasi umano provi a fermarli!»

Sabina si era irrigidita. «E ora stanno seguendo Tara?»

«L’ultima volta che l’ho sentita mi ha detto che la batteria del suo cellulare si stava scaricando, è nella foresta. Da sola» replicò Diana. «Temo che i ragazzini abbiano scoperto che è un licantropo femmina e la desiderino per svariati motivi su cui preferirei non soffermarmi a riflettere bene…» insinuò asciutta. «Il branco dei McKenzie si è lavato le mani della faccenda e io con me ho solo tre beta, quindi, _per favore_ , fate di tutto per arrivare al più presto: ho una città messa a soqquadro, l’ospedale con sette feriti da convincere che sono stati assaliti da leoni di montagna, altri piccoli crimini e vandalismi da coprire e una foresta troppo grande per essere battuta soltanto da me mentre i miei beta pensano a tutto il resto. _Aiutatemi_ , devo trovare la ragazzina prima che la trovino loro, è sola!» ripeté.

«Faremo il possibile» ribatté Sabina, glaciale.

«Vi aspetto!»

Non appena la chiamata fu terminata, Sabina accelerò bruscamente.

Nell’abitacolo era sceso il silenzio, Stiles si sentiva pietrificato: quell’imprevisto non ci voleva per niente.

  
  


Mezz’ora prima di entrare nella città avevano ricevuto un messaggio da parte di Diana che li avvisava in modo succinto di andare direttamente all’ospedale.

Quando parcheggiarono sul retro dell’edificio videro una donna mora sui quarant’anni andare sicura verso di loro mentre scendevano dal SUV; aveva i capelli legati a coda scompigliati ed era sporca di fango e sangue.

«Siete le Riley?» chiese loro, perplessa. «Sono Diana Law, David mi ha mandato una vostra foto per riconoscervi subito. Avverto la presenza di un licantropo».

Sabina intervenne subito. «Sì, siamo noi, lui è Stiles» l’indicò, «è un alpha, ma lo manda David, è a posto».

Diana aveva gli occhi lucidi, sembrava sconvolta. «Mi dispiace, ragazzi, ho fatto tutto il possibile e mi sono concentrata sul recupero di Tara piuttosto che su trovare loro e abbatterli, ma… sono arrivata troppo tardi». Si portò le mani fra i capelli. «Quando l’ho trovata l’avevano già presa e la stavano picchiando: ho ringhiato per distrarli e intimorirli e li ho attaccati, ma ormai il danno era fatto… ho notato subito che aveva delle perdite fra le gambe…»

Sabina le posò le mani sulle braccia. «Tara è viva?»

«È viva» rispose flebile, «ma _ha perso il bambino_ ».

Quella notizia calò su di loro come una doccia fredda, restarono attoniti per dei lunghi secondi.

«Mi dispiace _così tanto_ » continuò Diana, tremando, «sarei dovuta arrivare prima e…»

Sabina le strinse le mani sulle spalle. «Non è colpa tua, eri sola contro un intero branco e su un grande territorio, hai fatto il possibile».

Lei scosse la testa. «È una cosa orribile!»

«È sotto osservazione?» chiese Sabina indicando l’ospedale con un cenno della testa.

«Sì» assentì Diana, «il mio emissario è un medico, se ne sta occupando lui. Seguitemi» li invitò, prendendo il cellulare per avvisare il dottore di incontrarli fuori dall’ospedale.

Videro un uomo in camice uscire di soppiatto da un’uscita d’emergenza, Diana gli corse incontro. «Lucas!» lo chiamò. Lui si avvicinò; non sembrava molto più vecchio di Diana, portava gli occhiali e aveva i capelli radi e un’aria stanca. Fissò le Riley e Stiles.

«Siete il nostro contatto con la Gilda di Silver Falls?» Sabina gli annuì. «Mi dispiace per come sono andate le cose».

«Come sta la ragazza?» s’informò Sabina.

Lui sospirò portandosi una mano alla testa. «Le sue condizioni fisiche per ora sono stabili, quello che mi preoccupa sono le sue reazioni post-traumatiche future: tutto ciò è stato per lei una tortura».

«Ci sono state complicazioni nel curarla?»

Lucas scosse la testa. «Non si tratta esattamente di questo: il corpo di un licantropo per propria natura tende a cicatrizzarsi da solo, lo sapete, è impossibile ferire un licantropo a meno che l’arma usata non sia stata intrisa di strozzalupo. Nel caso delle donne licantropo ciò vale il doppio: il loro metabolismo le aiuta a guarire due volte più velocemente del solito, per proteggere se stesse e il nascituro, proprio per evitare un aborto».

Sabina inarcò un sopracciglio. «Però lei ha perso il bambino lo stesso».

«Esatto, ciò vuol dire che il suo corpo è stato completamente _devastato_ : è stata picchiata abbastanza forte da indurle l’aborto, ma il suo corpo nel frattempo ha continuato a guarire velocemente con tempistiche inappropriate. La sua stessa natura non l’ha aiutata… Abbiamo dovuto sedarla a più riprese per operare un raschiamento interno che consentisse al suo organismo di guarire nel modo giusto, per evitarle infezioni o… problemi di sterilità in futuro».

Sabina distolse lo sguardo e si portò una mano sulla bocca, aveva gli occhi lucidi. «Possiamo vederla? L’abbiamo conosciuta quando era ancora una bambina, forse si ricorda ancora di noi e vederci le sarà in qualche modo di… conforto» la voce le si incrinò sull’ultima parola.

«Sì, ma non adesso: datemi il tempo di organizzare l’incontro senza attirare troppo l’attenzione del resto del personale dell’ospedale».

«Va bene» gli assentì deglutendo a stento.

Lucas rientrò nell’edificio, Diana disse loro che adesso era meglio che andasse a casa a cambiarsi velocemente, almeno prima di rivedere Tara, e loro quattro restarono da soli nel parcheggio, attoniti. Sabina chiamò Dave per fargli rapporto.

Stiles si appoggiò di schiena contro il loro SUV e si coprì il volto con le mani; aveva voglia di chiamare suo padre. Se lui si sentiva così inutile, poteva soltanto immaginare come si sentissero in quel momento le Riley – che conoscevano Tara – o Diana, che era arrivata troppo tardi.

La vita era crudele, e Stiles ne sapeva qualcosa di perdere le persone amate, anche se non così tante in un colpo solo: Tara prima aveva perso il proprio branco, poi il suo bambino; loro erano venuti lì per offrirle aiuto, un rifugio e del conforto, e ora era tutto inutile. Era perfino umiliante stare lì e scoprirsi impotenti.

Una ventina di minuti dopo, Diana tornò e Lucas venne a cercarli per farli entrare.

Stiles non sapeva cosa aspettarsi e si sentiva più impacciato del solito ed estremamente consapevole di essere un estraneo, un imbucato. Quando entrarono nella stanza in cui la ragazza era ricoverata, la prima cosa che notò fu come il suo sguardo fosse _vuoto_.

Sabina si avvicinò a Tara abbozzando un debole sorriso. «Ehi! Ti ricordi di me? Sono Sabina, l’ultima volta che ci siamo viste avevi dieci anni». Tara mosse appena il capo per dire di sì.

Sabina aggiunse qualche frase di circostanza che non fosse la banale domanda "Come stai?", ma Stiles non ce la fece: incrociò solo una volta lo sguardo di Tara con il suo durante delle frammentate presentazioni e poi uscì dalla stanza, incapace di vedere quanto fosse pallida e devastata quella ragazzina e di sopportare oltre tutte le cose che gli ricordava – sua madre prima di morire, suo padre dopo il funerale, i suoi amici troppo spesso stesi su un letto d’ospedale dopo un attacco al Nemeton e alle volte anche dopo essere stati torturati senza pietà.

L’atmosfera era pesante e si sentiva davvero un estraneo non richiesto.

Come alpha forse avrebbe dovuto in qualche modo far star meglio Tara, una sua simile persa e bisognosa di aiuto, ma non sapeva che fare se non estraniarsi in modo un po’ egoistico fino a quando l’aria non si fosse alleggerita, per poter poi pensare meglio.

Si sedette accanto a un distributore automatico di merendine e bottigliette d’acqua e continuò a svuotarsi la testa di ogni pensiero con forza fino a quando non avvertì una delle Riley avvicinarsi a lui.

Era Sarah, muta, inespressiva e un po’ più inquietante del solito; si accomodò accanto a lui, prese una mappa dalla borsa – la cartina della città – e poi iniziò a tracciare con un’unghia le strade in modo casuale – o forse no – mugugnando uno strano canto a bocca chiusa.

Stiles non impiegò molto a capire che lei stesse eseguendo un incantesimo di localizzazione.

«I fortunelli hanno lasciato la foresta» decretò Sarah infine, senza alzare lo sguardo.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Il branco di teppistelli ha lasciato la città?» provò a tradurre.

«Già» sospirò lei, voltandosi a guardarlo, priva d’espressione quanto _spaventosa_ , « _fortunelli_ , eh?» Schioccò le dita e la mappa di accartocciò da sola come stretta da un pugno invisibile, poi Sarah la raccolse e la lanciò nel cestino della spazzatura con precisione.

Se quei ragazzi fossero stati ancora in città, le Riley li avrebbero _uccisi_ , quanto meno perché di sicuro era quello che Keith avrebbe fatto al posto loro.

Stiles tentò di rassicurarla, atono e un po’ messo in soggezione dal suo modo di fare. «Sono sicuro che prima o poi le vostre strade si incroceranno di nuovo e avrete la vostra vendetta: è facile procurarsi delle informazioni a Silver Falls».

Sarah strinse i manici della borsa fra le mani e si alzò in piedi. «Non c’è fretta, comunque. Siamo donne» si lisciò un paio di pieghe della gonna. «siamo pazienti e terrificanti».

Stiles la osservò dirigersi verso la toilette delle donne, poi si spinse all’indietro contro lo schienale della sedia e si stravaccò sbuffando, stanco.

Quelli sarebbero stati giorni pesanti, lo sapeva.

  
  


Diana aveva procurato loro delle stanze in un discreto alberghetto; Stiles aveva chiamato suo padre già due volte.

Sabina il giorno dopo aveva domandato a Tara se avesse ancora intenzione di venire a Silver Falls, lei aveva risposto di sì – dopo tutto era sola e con i Banes alle calcagna, senza più una famiglia e senza più una casa: la gilda era ancora una buona opzione.

Sabina chiese a Stiles di accompagnarla mentre andava a comprare dei vestiti per Tara, segno che volesse parlargli da solo.

«Io e Dave abbiamo discusso di Tara e della sua situazione» esordì infatti accendendo il motore del SUV. «Dave è comunque intenzionato a dirle che se vuole ha la possibilità di entrare a far parte del tuo branco, piuttosto che della gilda».

Stiles sprofondò contro il sedile portandosi una mano alla fronte. «Prendersi cura di Tara è una responsabilità enorme!» obiettò stanco. «Già prima la situazione non era proprio ideale perché aveva appena perso il suo branco e il padre di suo figlio era in procinto di morire, ora in più ha perso il bambino! Parliamoci chiaro: ho quasi diciannove anni e sono giovane e ancora immaturo, e come alpha sono del tutto privo di esperienza! Che razza di aiuto e sostegno potrei darle?!»

Lei gli rivolse un’occhiata di sottecchi, dura e secca. «Vogliamo parlare dei sette mesi di tortura che ti sei imposto e in nome di cosa li hai affrontati, Stiles?» ribatté. «Sei un alpha determinato e deciso, forte e volitivo e con dei buoni principi e valori. Sei venuto a Silver Falls che avevi perso tutto, te stesso compreso, puoi immaginare bene come si senta lei adesso; ed è una tua coetanea, parlate lo stesso linguaggio, è un punto a favore».

Stiles strinse le braccia al petto. «Continuo a credere che non sia una buona idea».

«Dave glielo dirà comunque» insisté lei, «e poi la casa dove stai è quella che utilizziamo di solito per i licantropi appena arrivati a Silver Falls o nostri ospiti, è fatta per accogliere un branco intero: starà da te, quindi».

«Cosa?!» quasi urlò. «Vivo da solo da mesi! E non ho mai condiviso lo stesso tetto con una donna! Non potete farmi questo… questo è… è _traumatico_ per me, lo sai?!»

«Queste sono le nostre regole, Stiles» replicò asciutta, fissando la strada davanti a loro, «e sei vuoi restare a Silver Falls devi seguirle e rispettarle».

Stiles si coprì il volto con una mano e borbottò rassegnato.

Le cose andavano di male in peggio.

  
  


Tara fu dimessa dall’ospedale il giorno dopo, con la raccomandazione di fare dei controlli periodici all’ospedale di Silver Falls nei prossimi mesi, per assicurarsi che il suo utero fosse guarito bene.

Era pallida e con lo sguardo ancora vuoto; aveva perso lo zaino con le poche cose che aveva con sé durante l’inseguimento nella foresta, ma aveva ancora il suo cellulare: le infermiere l’avevano trovato dentro la tasca dei suoi jeans, rotto, e lei aveva chiesto se a Silver Falls avessero potuto ripararglielo senza perdere i dati in memoria.

Edwin gliel’avrebbe fatto tornare come nuovo, non c’era alcun dubbio in proposito, e Stiles immaginava che Tara ci tenesse così tanto perché lì dentro ci fossero le ultime foto e gli ultimi messaggi dei suoi cari.

In macchina verso Silver Falls, Tara viaggiò silenziosa seduta sui sedili posteriori fra Sarah e Serena; Stiles provò ad alleggerire un po’ la tensione con della musica e stavolta non inciampò in nessuna canzone imbarazzante.

Il viaggio proseguì bene con solo due soste a degli autogrill e inframmezzato da un paio di chiacchiere frivole da cui Stiles si astenne. Tara non spiccicò una parola.

Arrivati alla gilda, prima andarono a casa dei fondatori, dove Dave volle parlare a lungo e in privato con Tara.

Stiles sapeva che se Dave avesse voluto avrebbe trovato a Tara una sistemazione diversa, che farla stare a casa sua era un modo per farli conoscere meglio e spingerli a legarsi, e quell’imposizione gli dava sui nervi – anche perché, diciamolo, un alpha non ama troppo ricevere degli ordini e in più lui era pure testardo di natura.

Quando Dave finì di parlare con Tara, lo richiamò a sé mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. «Le ho detto su di te solo lo stretto necessario» l’informò, «sa per sommi capi perché sei qui e che hai bisogno di costruire un branco. Provate a darvi una possibilità».

Più facile a dirsi che a farsi.

Com’era successo il primo giorno di Stiles a Silver Falls, Tara cenò a casa di Dave e Lee, ma con Stiles e le Riley come ospiti; i due fondatori diedero un paio di consigli alla ragazza, l’invitarono ad andare pure alla palestra di Lee e poi accompagnarono lei e Stiles a casa.

Stiles, con dei gesti impacciati, le mostrò tutte le stanze, poi le disse di scegliere pure la camera da letto che desiderava aggiungendo che comunque fossero tutte insonorizzate a prova di licantropo, quindi avrebbe avuto la sua privacy.

Non appena lei lo ringraziò con un lieve cenno del capo, lui le augurò la buonanotte e andò a chiudersi in camera propria. Si stravaccò sul proprio letto tenendo il portatile sulle ginocchia e cominciò a fare delle ricerche.

Anche se non era più un emissario sapeva ancora dove cercare qualcosa che gli interessasse e in più negli anni Chris gli aveva insegnato i vari metodi per tracciare online le famiglie di cacciatori e quali fossero i loro tipici lavori di copertura: non impiegò molto a delineare un vago profilo dei Banes.

Poco dopo ricevette un avviso di videochiamata da parte di Danny.

«Ehi, stai bene, amico?» fu la prima cosa che gli domandò Danny non appena comparve sullo schermo. Si erano scambiati un paio di lunghi messaggi durante il viaggio verso Silver Falls.

«Non lo so» si passò una mano fra i capelli, «so e sento quanto lei sia sola, triste e _arrabbiata_ e non so se farmi da parte e lasciarla sfogare o provare a starle vicino – anche se non so come. E poi è un’omega, Danny» si coprì il volto con una mano, «il mio fottuto lupo alpha scalpita per conoscerla meglio e renderla una sua beta!»

«Non metto in dubbio che i primi giorni di convivenza saranno difficili e ricchi di momenti d’imbarazzo, ma credo di capire bene il punto di vista di Dave» osservò Danny. «Tara è senza un branco ed è più giovane di te solo un paio di anni: sembra cinico dirlo, ma diventare un branco è la soluzione più adatta per entrambi! Datevi una possibilità».

Stiles sbuffò una risata amara. «Hai usato le stesse parole di Dave».

Danny ribatté cantilenando con ironia. «E per caso io e Dave ci siamo sbagliati mai su di te?»

Lui roteò gli occhi, esasperato. «No».

«Non dare così per scontato che sarà un disastro!»

«Piuttosto» sospirò Stiles, provando a cambiare discorso, «ti sopravvaluto se penso che hai già pensato di trovare tutto il possibile sui Banes?»

Danny ghignò furbo. «No!» Fece un paio di click e gli inviò la documentazione trovata. «Questa però non è la roba che scotta» specificò subito, «sono solo gli accenni a delle indagini private condotte da uno sceriffo andato in pensione – in maniera forzata. Tuo padre dice che in qualsiasi momento potrebbe mettersi in contatto con lui e mettere le mani sulla roba che ci interessa sul serio».

Stiles scorse rapido i fogli sullo schermo. «I Banes hanno vissuto in parecchi posti diversi, e ogni volta hanno poi lasciato la città subito dopo delle misteriose stragi successe nelle vicinanze…» osservò.

«Esatto! Naturalmente si è sempre trattato di stragi di licantropi, ma questo la polizia locale non può saperlo, come del resto non può sapere di preciso cosa c’entrino i Banes con questi omicidi, anche se loro sembrano essere delle strane ombre vicine a questi delitti».

«Ne hai già discusso con Chris?» gli chiese Stiles.

Danny gli annuì. «Dice che i Banes sono fra le cinque famiglie di cacciatori più influenti del Nord America, e mi ha fatto notare che il modo in cui sono state uccise le loro probabili vittime è particolare».

Stiles si accigliò. «In che senso?»

«I Banes sanno che se mai iniziassero un palese sterminio dei licantropi perderebbero l’appoggio dei cacciatori più legati al proprio codice d’onore, anche perché per ricevere della copertura e dell’aiuto per sbarazzarsi dei corpi uccisi devono dimostrare sempre di averli ammazzati per un valido motivo».

«Come per il caso del branco di Keith, per esempio» aggiunse Stiles serrando la mascella, «hanno detto che li hanno uccisi perché volevano dare il Morso a un umano, un cacciatore».

«Già. D’altra però, c’è anche la giustizia umana, _civile_ , che non è a conoscenza del mondo sovrannaturale e vede i licantropi come normali esseri umani, quindi quando i Banes vogliono ucciderli devono operare in modo tale che sembri un tragico incidente o fare in modo che la colpa ricada su altri, tipo usando un incidente stradale, un incendio…» elencò.

«Un incendio come quello degli Hale» mormorò Stiles, ripensando agli Hale per la prima volta dopo mesi, o forse addirittura dopo anni.

«I Banes hanno lasciato la città in cui vivevano ogni volta che sul posto è successa una tragedia familiare» continuò Danny, «come a dire che adesso che il branco in questione era stato sterminato e tutto il lavoro era stato fatto potevano andare via, e le tracce che li legano a questi omicidi sono davvero labili».

«E da quanto tempo va avanti questa storia?»

Danny inspirò a fondo. «Beh, poco fa a cena io e Chris abbiamo calcolato almeno quattro generazioni di incidenti…»

«Quattro generazioni di Banes assassini?!» esclamò Stiles, sconvolto. «Sono quattro generazioni che usano questa tattica?!»

«Devi capire che la polizia brancola nel buio perché sfugge loro l’elemento chiave: la motivazione» sottolineò Danny. «Anche se riescono a fare dei piccoli collegamenti fra i Banes e gli omicidi, non riescono a capire perché mai una famiglia onesta e rispettabile come la loro dovrebbe fare una cosa simile, anche perché il più delle volte anche le famiglie di licantropi sono delle persone normali dalla fedina penale pulita. La polizia non sa che queste stragi sono a tutti gli effetti degli omicidi a sfondo razziale».

«Dio mio» sbottò Stile, stanco e arrabbiato, «sono questi i momenti in cui vorrei usare il padre di Scott come punchball, per cacciargli in testa un po’ di cultura sovrannaturale e renderlo un agente dell’FBI più decente: almeno ci farebbe comodo!»

Danny rise isterico scuotendo la testa. «A parte questo, considerando che lo sterminio del branco di Keith potrebbe rivelarsi solo la punta dell’iceberg e scatenare una di una sorta di grosso incidente diplomatico fra le famiglie di cacciatori e la comunità dei licantropi del Nord America, Chris sta cercando di ottenere delle informazioni migliori a riguardo».

«E avete scoperto qualcosa di nuovo?»

«Non proprio, solo che in effetti Abby, cioè Tara, aveva una storia segreta con Oliver Banes, detto Ollie, recentemente colpito da un tumore al cervello e che Keith voleva Morderlo per guarirlo».

«E fra la politica e le tradizioni dei Banes c’è quella di uccidersi prima che la trasformazione sia completa» aggiunse Stiles, sicuro.

«Esatto, quindi i familiari di Ollie erano contrari al Morso, nonostante ciò potesse salvarlo. Ci sono due cose che però hanno sorpreso Chris…» insinuò Danny.

«Quali?»

«La prima è che nessuna delle sue fonti ha accennato al fatto che Tara fosse incinta, e Chris ha evitato di dirlo a sua volta, per non spargere la voce».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «E perché mai è strano?»

«Perché diventare padre è un’ottima motivazione per restare in vita, non credi? Se Keith avesse voluto convincere Ollie ad accettare il Morso per guarire, quale incentivo migliore di un figlio dalla ragazza che ama?»

«Ma evidentemente non gliel’ha detto» realizzò Stiles. «Tara dice di non aver potuto informare Ollie della gravidanza perché da quando era stato ospedalizzato era più difficile vederlo, e quindi lui non ne è stato informato neanche dopo. I Banes non sapevano che Tara fosse incinta».

Danny assentì. «Secondo fatto strano, invece, il capofamiglia ha di recente ripudiato suo figlio maggiore».

Stiles inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia. «Eh?!»

«Subito dopo l’omicidio del branco di Keith» spiegò meglio Danny, «il fratello di Ollie, Eric Banes, è stato cacciato fuori dalla famiglia "per aver disonorato il codice", dicono».

Stiles incrociò le braccia al petto. «Chris che ne pensa, crede che sia una mossa dei Banes per pararsi il culo? Per dare a Eric la colpa dello sterminio del branco di Keith nel caso venisse fuori qualcosa?»

Danny sospirò. «Chris dice che l’accusa rivolta a Eric può essere letta in due modi diversi: o come se Eric avesse tradito il codice uccidendo un licantropo innocente – cioè uccidendo il branco di Keith – o come se Eric avesse tradito il codice personale dei Banes aiutando dei licantropi…» insinuò.

«E dove si trova in questo momento Eric?» domandò Stiles.

«È quello che si chiedono in molti, perché potrebbe essere il punto chiave nelle indagini sull’omicidio di Keith e il suo branco… Questo è orribile, Stiles» gesticolò nervoso, «perché gli Argent non sono gli unici cacciatori al mondo a essersi alleati e legati a dei licantropi, c’è anche molta gente come Lee che aiuta i licantropi che hanno bisogno di una mano, e se si scoprisse nel modo più clamorosamente sbagliato cosa fanno i Banes da generazioni… la gente potrebbe perdere la fiducia che ripone nei cacciatori e nella peggiore delle ipotesi potrebbe anche scoppiare una sorta di guerra fredda».

Stiles si mordicchiò le nocche di una mano. «Detesto i cacciatori psicopatici».

Danny assentì sarcastico. «Conosco la sensazione». Poi sospirò. «Mi sono intrufolato nel computer dell’ospedale dov’è ricoverato Ollie» aggiunse, «per ora è ancora a vivo, anche se come già saprai non ci sono speranze… Dillo a Tara. Vi farò sapere anche quando… morirà» concluse flebile. Stiles annuì a labbra strette. «Un’altra cosa…» aggiunse Danny digitando in fretta sulla tastiera, «ero curioso di vedere Tara e anche di saperne di più sui fratelli Banes, così ho provato a vedere se per caso avessero un account su Facebook come dei normali teenagers…» sorrise intenerito. «Questo è il link a un album di foto di Tara e Ollie».

Nelle foto Tara aveva i capelli un po’ più corti e la carnagione di un colorito più sano, ma era proprio lei, sorridente e accanto a un ragazzino alto quanto lei. Stiles sentì Danny sorridere.

«Ollie ha intitolato l’album "Le nostre ragazze del basket" come copertura» commentò Danny divertito, «gran parte di queste foto sono state scattate durante delle partite ufficiali della squadra di basket femminile della loro scuola, oppure durante gli allenamenti, ma _tutte_ ritraggono lei o loro due vicini!»

Stiles fissò una foto dei due insieme, Tara con indosso quella che doveva essere la maglia ufficiale della squadra, rossa e nera, con accanto un ragazzo dai capelli biondi corti e scompigliati, gli occhi celesti e sulla faccia un ghigno stupido e furbo insieme, di quelli che promettevano piani diabolici che sarebbero però andati all’aria troppo facilmente per via di falle epiche. Ollie aveva qualcosa di indefinibile che gli ricordava sia Scott che Isaac.

Stiles sorrise intenerito a sua volta. «Sarà stupido e innamorato, che vuoi farci».

«Vedo che anche tu pensi che Ollie non c’entri niente con la morte di Keith e che non abbia tradito la fiducia di Tara» notò Danny.

«È così da scemi fidarsi del fatto che questi due» indicò la foto con un dito, «siano sul serio innamorati? So che in passato ci sono stati casi come quello di Kate Argent, però… guardarlo: è solo uno stupido ragazzino innamorato che va a tutte le partite della sua ragazza per stilare un book fotografico! E ha pure perso abbastanza il cervello da pubblicare ogni scatto su _Facebook_ ».

Danny si grattò la testa. «Credo che qualcuno li abbia traditi…» ipotizzò.

«Lo credo anch’io, ma chi? Eric il fratello maggiore?»

Danny gli passò il link di un’altra foto, quando Stiles l’aprì intuì che si trattava di Eric: sembrava molto più alto di Ollie, aveva il fisico più slanciato e il volto più allungato; aveva i capelli corti e mossi come quelli del fratello minore, ma più scuri, mentre gli occhi erano uguali, ma portava gli occhiali.

«Se li ha traditi» disse Danny, «perché adesso è in fuga? Poteva restare con la sua famiglia… suo fratello sta morendo, non ha senso non rimanere al suo capezzale… Forse si è sacrificato per la causa a tal punto da accettare il fatto di farsi ripudiare per finta, per essere un’esca consapevole?»

«Non so, Danny» mormorò Stiles, e fissando l’espressione di Eric per un attimo gli venne in mente Derek Hale, solo, rabbioso e a pezzi dopo la morte della sorella, con tutto il mondo contro. «Resta il fatto che abbiamo a che fare con persone distrutte, e non abbiamo idea di cosa può fare una persona che ha già perso tutto come Eric: allo stato dei fatti, ora come ora, Eric Banes non ha più niente e nessuno. Non credo sia da sottovalutare».

  
  


Stiles la mattina dopo iniziò clamorosamente male il rapporto fra lui e Tara entrando in bagno senza prima bussare.

Non era abituato a condividere quelle mura con un’altra persona e se da un lato anni di spogliatoi e post partita di lacrosse l’avevano abituato alla nudità maschile e alla condivisione di spazi con ragazzi mezzi spogliati, quando si trattava di una ragazza era tutt’altra cosa.

Le chiese più volte scusa da dietro la porta, poi tornò in camera propria e imprecò fra i denti.

Nei giorni seguenti, Tara visse in quella casa come un fantasma e Stiles non riuscì a stabilire con lei neanche una routine comune, perché perlopiù lei se ne stava ferma in degli angoli accoccolata come un gatto oppure guardava la TV da sola sul divano; non cercava mai di fare conversazione con lui e le poche volte che Stiles era riuscito a cavarle qualche parola dalla bocca era stato a proposito di qualche film o un programma televisivo.

A dire il vero Stiles non sapeva di che diamine parlare con una ragazza. Di solito con Lydia e Allison parlava di armi, strozzalupo e strategie di attacco al mostro della settimana: era incapace di fare discorsi normali con una donna. E le sue conversazioni con le Riley, a base di stregonerie varie e meditazione, non è che si discostassero di molto da quelle con Lydia e Allison.

A proposito delle Riley, c’era da dire che loro venivano spesso a trovare Tara e l’accompagnavano a fare spese; le avevano pure proposto di iniziare a lavorare part-time nella loro pasticceria, ma lei aveva rifiutato l’offerta. Se però le tre streghe speravano di suscitare in Tara una qualsiasi reazione, beh, c’erano riuscite, ma Stiles pensava che non fosse esattamente il tipo di reazione che loro desideravano: ogni volta che Tara rientrava da un’uscita con le streghe aveva una strana luce negli occhi, una luce che Stiles conosceva bene perché spesso vedeva anche su stesso quando si guardava allo specchio.

Quella luce urlava _Sarcasmo_. E Noia.

La noia e il sarcasmo erano una pessima combinazione, perché la loro conseguenza erano delle stupide rispostacce da bastardi. Stiles lo sapeva bene perché con lui funzionava esattamente così.

Tara non doveva apprezzare molto le cure delle Riley per una serie di motivi che Stiles poteva solo provare a indovinare: forse non voleva la loro pietà, forse non aveva un buon ricordo di loro e del periodo in cui Sabina era stata con Keith – era stata gelosa delle attenzioni che il suo "papà" aveva riservato alla fidanzata? – o forse ancora erano una compagnia troppo femminile e "delicata" per i suoi gusti e di riflesso non le piacevano le loro chiacchiere e gli argomenti delle loro conversazioni.

Da ciò che Stiles poteva notare, Tara era una ragazza tutt’altro che delicata: era molto sportiva, aveva acquistato per sé solo vestiti molto comodi di tessuti morbidi quanto resistenti, di colori decisi e forti – niente pastelli – guardava molti cartoni animati sboccati e cambiava canale davanti alle repliche di _Gossip Girl_ , ma ogni tanto si concedeva _Glee_. Andava a correre svariati chilometri tutte le mattine e spesso Stiles l’aveva vista osservare con aria piena di nostalgia il campetto di street basket della città, senza osare mai chiedere ai ragazzi presenti se potesse giocare con loro.

Era intuibile che Tara avesse più bisogno di un fratello maggiore che di una sorella maggiore – forse anche perché troppo abituata alla presenza di Keith – ma Stiles non sapeva da che parte iniziare ad aiutarla.

Dopo quasi una settimana, come previsto il sarcasmo e la noia cominciarono a dare i loro frutti: Tara non poteva sfogarsi con le Riley – che all’apparenza erano sempre impeccabili con lei – così cominciò a far battute acide e piatte ogni volta che Stiles s’impacciava davanti a lei.

Il fatto che Stiles fosse goffo proprio perché agitato dalla sua presenza lo faceva irritare il doppio quando lei emetteva sentenze non richieste, così lui non impiegò più di due giorni a replicarle a tono smettendo di mordersi la lingua.

Da lì in poi cominciarono anche a esserci delle porte sbattute.

Le chiamate con suo padre si moltiplicarono.

Stiles preferiva parlare con suo padre per telefono piuttosto che in videochiamata, perché sentire solo la sua voce e direttamente nell’orecchio gli dava sempre l’impressione di avere più privacy, più intimità.

«Devi capire che siete due ragazzi molto arrabbiati con la vita, figliolo» gli disse suo padre, mentre lui dall’altro capo della linea se ne stava seduto sul davanzale della finestra di camera sua, a mangiarsi le pellicine delle dita. «Questo è il vostro modo di parlarvi».

«Non mi sembra però che sia il più ideale e civile!» ribatté irritato, riprendendo poi a rosicchiare veloce.

«Lo so, ma credo che così facendo lei stia dicendo più cose a te che alle sorelle Riley».

«Oh, ne sono onorato!» sbottò sarcastico.

«Stiles» sospirò suo padre, «siete entrambi persi, soli e con dei lutti nel cuore; in questo momento né tu né lei sapete cosa pretendere da voi stessi e dall’altro: non credo che tu sia l’unico dei due a non sapere se legarti e affezionarti a lei o meno. Hai mai pensato poi a quanto lei si senta in colpa per quello che è successo?» gli fece notare. «Il suo alpha ha provato a Mordere il suo ragazzo per lei, "per colpa sua", e poi ne è derivato tutto questo… Non puoi darle torto se si sente esplodere».

«Ma non può neanche prendersela con me!»

«Forse lo fa inconsciamente, perché sei quello più vicino alla sua età, e forse anche perché percepisce che sei solo e perso come lei, sente che potresti capirla e ti stuzzica – o forse fa così per evitarti, perché si vergogna a rivedersi in te. Chi porta una certa solitudine nel cuore sa riconoscere a pelle i propri simili, e alle volte gli basta anche una sola parola per farlo».

Stiles allontanò la mano dalla bocca e inspirò a fondo, malinconico. «Lo so, papà, lo so».

Stiles non sapeva se lui e Tara stessero sul serio dicendosi un sacco di cose con le loro discussioni asciutte quanto acide, ma in cambio sapeva che non litigava con qualcuno _da mesi_ – nel branco a Beacon Hills invece le discussioni accese non mancavano mai – e riusciva a trattenere a stento un certo sadismo che la sua parte oscura cercava di mettere in luce, perché anche lui, come diceva suo padre, era solo, stanco e pieno di sensi di colpa, senza uno sfogo e senza qualcuno o qualcosa con cui prendersela se non se stesso e la prima persona che l’avesse provocato.

Così una sera, quando Tara provò a sbattere di nuovo forte la porta della cucina dopo l’ennesimo battibecco, Stiles bloccò la porta con una mano e inseguì Tara fino alle scale.

«Guarda che se proprio non sopporti i miei modi di fare, puoi sempre chiedere a Dave di cercarti una nuova sistemazione!» le urlò acido.

Lei gli rispose gesticolando e continuando a salire i gradini senza voltarsi a guardarlo. «Come se Dave fosse pronto ad accontentarmi! Siete tutti lì alle mie spalle a cospirare affinché io diventi una tua beta, Dave non mi farà _mai_ lasciare questa casa!»

«Non ho nessun bisogno di una beta come te!»

Giunta in cima alle scale, si girò verso di lui. «Beh, la cosa è reciproca: non ho bisogno di un alpha come te!»

«Bene!»

«Non ho proprio bisogno di _nessun_ alpha!»

«Fantastico!»

«Non necessito di un secondo alpha che voglia farmi propria solo perché è la via più facile viste le circostanze!»

«Meraviglioso!»

«Perché nella mia vita non voglio nessun altro che creda di sapere cos’è più giusto per me a tal punto di spedirmi altrove e poi mandare al macello se stesso e il resto del branco! NON HO BISOGNO DI UN NUOVO ALPHA!» gridò con la voce rotta dal pianto. Poi corse in camera sua.

Stiles restò fermo sui primi gradini della scala, a testa china e scosso da quella violenta esternazione. Non sapeva che fare: riteneva giusto non lasciare Tara da sola dopo che per la prima si era aperta in quel modo a lui – e forse al mondo intero – ma non sapeva che dirle… Forse la cosa giusta da fare era proprio non dire niente: Tara probabilmente in quell’attimo necessitava soltanto di conforto e tenerezza incondizionata, qualcosa che magari poteva darle in forma di lupo; in fondo Stiles, grazie all’esperienza accumulata con Jeremy e Jamie, sapeva quanto in certi attimi il suo aspetto da gigantesco peluche vivente facesse comodo, anche perché lo faceva diventare più sensibile e reattivo alle reazioni altrui, lo spingeva a comportarsi nel modo più appropriato. Non c’era neanche il rischio che dicesse qualcosa di sbagliato o agisse in modo troppo impacciato.

Andò in camera propria a spogliarsi e cambiò forma; trottò fino alla stanza di Tara, aprì la porta aiutandosi con le zampe e con i denti e poi entrò piano, per non spaventarla.

Tara era sdraiata sul letto con la faccia contro il cuscino e quando lo vide entrare si ritrasse verso il muro, all’erta. Lei non l’aveva mai visto in quell’aspetto, anche se di certo gliel’avevano detto che era in grado di trasformarmi in un lupo, e Stiles pensò che prima fosse il caso di rassicurarla, di farle capire che non voleva attaccarla o farle del male, così si avvicinò al letto a muso chino e uggiolando triste.

Tara rilassò le spalle e si asciugò le lacrime con la manica della felpa. «Va’ via» gli mormorò cocciuta e seccata.

Lui per tutta risposta guaì e salì sul letto.

«Va’ via!» insisté, indicandogli la porta, ma lui gli posò le zampe sulle gambe e provò a strusciare il muso contro il suo collo.

Tara s’imbronciò in modo quasi buffo nell’atto di trattenere le lacrime, poi si lasciò andare, scoppiò a piangere e strinse forte il lupo a sé.

A Stiles non dispiacque essere usato come peluche antistress, si limitò a uggiolare di tanto in tanto come per rassicurarla o dirle che andava bene sentirsi giù e piangere tanto.

Dopo quasi mezz’ora, quando Tara smise del tutto di piangere e tirare su col naso, Stiles tornò in camera propria, si rivestì e poi andò di nuovo da lei; si sedette sul letto, l’osservò mentre lei se ne stava sdraiata su un fianco e accoccolata contro il cuscino e si azzardò a darle una timida carezza sui capelli.

«Mi dispiace» le mormorò, «mi rendo conto di non essere stato un granché ben disposto nei tuoi confronti in questi giorni».

Lei tirò su col naso e scrollò le spalle. «Sono stata una cogliona anch’io» mugugnò.

«Ti manca Keith?» e si corresse, prima di darle il tempo anche solo di farle pensare quanto fosse stupida quella domanda. «Perché è normale che ti manchi, sai?» Le asciugò una lacrima con un pollice. «Non devi fermarti dal dimostrarlo».

«Era un fottuto idiota» borbottò lei, riprendendo a piangere, ma più silenziosamente. «Quando ero piccola mi ha portato via dalla mia famiglia in maniera egoistica, credendo a priori che nessun umano avrebbe potuto prendersi bene cura di me ora che ero stata Morsa!» Tirò su col naso. «Gliel’ho rinfacciato sempre, ogni volta che litigavamo. Forse là fuori ho dei parenti, dei piccoli cugini… non lo so».

«Hai mai provato a cercare la tua famiglia biologica?»

«No» rispose decisa e sicura, «perché non mi è mai interessato sul serio quello c’è là fuori, _fuori dal branco_ : nonostante tutto ho sempre voluto bene al mio fottuto idiota».

«È giusto così» la rassicurò Stiles, «si può essere molto arrabbiati con una persona e continuare lo stesso a volergli bene, nonostante abbia compiuto delle scelte sbagliate».

Tara si passò il dorso della mano sotto il naso. «Non so quanto la sua scelta di portarmi via con sé sia stata sbagliata, in fondo cosa ne so dei miei genitori biologici? Magari erano delle brutte persone: avevo sei anni, ho pochi ricordi di loro… non so più nemmeno che faccia avessero. Forse non mi avrebbero cresciuta come mi ha cresciuta Keith».

«Già» concesse Stiles, «chi può dirlo».

«Mi manca» ammise Tara, stringendosi di più al cuscino.

«Posso immaginare» sussurrò dandole un bacio sulla fronte. Restarono in silenzio e Stiles le accarezzò i capelli fino a quando lei non si addormentò.

  
  


I giorni successivi furono più quieti; Tara iniziò a evitarlo di meno quando erano in casa insieme e ogni volta che Stiles la sentiva piangere in camera si trasformava in lupo e lasciava che lei si sfogasse stringendolo forte.

Non parlarono più del passato di Tara, ma Stiles sentì che stavano costruendo le basi per un buon rapporto, magari non solido come quello fra un alpha e la sua beta, ma comunque buono e sano.

Danny lo aggiornava più o meno periodicamente sulle condizioni di Ollie, e poi lui riferiva le notizie a Tara, che si limitava ad annuire a testa china.

Stiles pensava che fosse lacerante il fatto che Tara e Ollie fossero separati: Tara aveva il diritto di stare al capezzale della persona amata, sapeva pure in quale ospedale fosse ma non poteva raggiungerlo; Ollie, invece, non solo stava fisicamente male, ma forse non sapeva nemmeno se Tara fosse viva o morta.

Quando infine però arrivò la fatidica chiamata di Danny, Stiles non si sentì sollevato, non pensò che almeno quell’agonia era finita, forse perché sapeva bene che ora ne sarebbe iniziata un’altra di un tipo diverso.

Stiles era al lavoro al negozio di Dave, quando Danny lo chiamò.

«Stiles, si tratta di Ollie, ho fatto il solito controllo e…»

«Oh mio Dio…» mormorò.

«… è stato dichiarato morto questa mattina alle sette e quarantotto minuti» esalò Danny.

Stiles si passò una mano sul volto. «Questa è la peggior notizia che ho mai dovuto dare a qualcuno in vita mia» sospirò rassegnato e stanco.

«Lo so, Stiles, e per quanto possa valere… mi dispiace».

Respirò a fondo. «Vado a casa per dirlo a Tara. Ci sentiamo stasera, ti chiamo io». Chiuse la chiamata e andò ad avvertire Dave che tornava a casa prima e perché, poi salì in moto e corse via.

Quando arrivò, Tara dovette sentire quanto i suoi passi fossero veloci e quanto il suo cuore battesse forte, perché uscì dalla propria stanza e gli andò incontro fissandolo preoccupata.

«Stiles, che succede?»

Lui esitò solo un attimo, poi le mise le mani sulle spalle. «Tara, mi ha appena chiamato il mio amico Danny… Mi dispiace…» e non ci fu bisogno di aggiungere altro, perché le labbra di Tara iniziarono a tremare, gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime e poi scoppiò in singhiozzi provando a divincolarsi dalla presa di Stiles.

Lui la strinse più forte a sé, anche quando lei gli diede dei deboli pugni sulle spalle, e non le disse di calmarsi, non le promise che un giorno sarebbe stata meglio, le fece solo sentire più che poté che lui era lì e che sarebbe rimasto fino a quando lei l’avesse voluto, anche in silenzio.

L’ultima persona al mondo che Tara avesse mai amato e che fosse ancora viva era appena morta, era un diritto di Tara sapere di non essere rimasta sola.

Stiles promise a se stesso che nel bene e nel male gliel’avrebbe fatto capire.

  
  


Stiles trovava irritante il fatto che Tara non potesse neanche far visita alla tomba di Ollie: i Banes gli stavano facendo sempre più ribollire il sangue nelle vene.

Tara non era assente come dopo l’aborto, o cinica, ero solo molto, molto triste e con lo sguardo perennemente carico di nostalgia. Spesso Stiles la sorprendeva a scorrere dei vecchi messaggi al cellulare – Edwin gliel’aveva riparato – o a fissare delle foto sul piccolo schermo. Sembrava disperata nel non poter raggiungere e toccare qualcosa che non avrebbe _mai più_ potuto raggiungere e toccare.

«Figliolo» gli disse suo padre al cellulare, un pomeriggio che Stiles camminava lungo un marciapiede, «lo sai che sono la persona sbagliata a cui chiedere consigli a proposito». Non era raro che suo padre gli dicesse di come sua madre gli mancasse sempre.

Stiles sospirò, stanco. «Vorrei solo poter fare qualcosa che l’aiuti a estraniarsi un pochino, qualcosa che non sia una pizza o delle patatine fritte: quelle sono già giorni che le uso per la causa, è meglio cambiare registro!»

«Dalle solo un po’ di tempo per realizzare bene quello che è successo, vedrai che magari fra un paio di giorni le andrà di sfogarsi parlandoti un po’ di lui… Non ti ha mai parlato di lui finora, vero?»

Stiles schioccò la lingua. «No! Ha solo accennato una volta al suo alpha, mai di Ollie. Si tiene tutto dentro».

«Abbi pazienza e dai tempo al tempo» gli ripeté.

Stiles vide da lontano che Tara era ferma in piedi davanti alla rete del campetto di street basket, come al solito stava fissando dei ragazzi giocare. Salutò suo padre e andò da lei.

«Ehi» la richiamò piano, «come mai non giochi con loro?» le chiese indicandole i ragazzi con un cenno del capo.

Lei storse la bocca senza distogliere lo sguardo dal campo. «Sono scarsi, non vale la pena».

Quel commento secco, sincero e _spietato_ da bulla gli strappò una risata. «Ti vedo spesso bazzicare qui intorno…»

Tara scrollò le spalle. «A scuola giocavo nella squadra femminile di basket. Un po’ mi manca» ammise.

«Potresti mettere su una piccola squadra con le Riley» le propose, «allenarle e renderle degne di te» ironizzò.

Lei arricciò il naso. «Le Riley mi stanno sul cazzo» sentenziò senza mezzi termini.

Stiles sogghignò. «L’avevo intuito. Posso sapere perché?»

«Non so, da dove potrei cominciare?» sbottò sarcastica. «Dal loro atteggiamento da Maria Maddalena piangente e addolorata? Soltanto perché conoscevano Keith e il branco e si ricordano ancora di me si credono in diritto di soffocarmi con le loro cure non richieste? Mi trattano come se potessi esplodere da un momento all’altro, come se fossi malata e stessi per schiattare, o come… Mi fanno sentire schifosamente misera, ok?»

Stiles infilò le mani in tasca e sospirò reprimendo una risata _cattiva_. «Oooook» cantilenò.

«E poi non ho chissà che bei ricordi di Sabina» continuò Tara. «Quando io ero piccola, lei sembrava stare sempre accanto a Keith col solo proposito di contraddirlo con l’aria di una maestrina che ha una scopa su per il culo! Rendeva nervosi tutti quanti!»

«Beh, Sabina è una persona abbastanza apprensiva e precisina» le concesse, «posso immaginarlo».

«Preferisco evitarle tutte e tre, se posso!»

«E io invece come ti sembro?» le domandò con finta noncuranza.

Lei prima di rispondergli ci rifletté su stringendosi nelle spalle. «Tu sei… a posto, credo».

«Abbastanza a posto da valere un paio di tue lezioni di basket?» le ribatté con un piccolo ghigno vittorioso.

Tara tirò su col naso. «Può darsi».

Stiles schioccò la lingua e la spintonò scherzosamente urtandole il fianco col proprio, e qualche minuto dopo presero accordi per comprare il necessario per costruire un piccolo campetto di basket sul retro della casa.

Qualche giorno dopo, una volta terminati i lavori, Tara trovò nel loro canestro personale una nuova distrazione – la prima distrazione restava la corsa – e non era raro che prima di cena passasse dei lunghi minuti a giocare da sola.

Diede delle lezioni a Stiles e la divertì abbastanza l’idea di poter finalmente sfidare a basket un licantropo come lei – veloce e forte come lei. Il suo sarcasmo stava diventando meno acido e stava pure provando a cercare un lavoro part-time che facesse per lei.

«Ho bisogno di un favore» gli chiese esitante mentre stavano facendo una pausa dal gioco.

Stiles allargò le braccia. «Dimmi pure».

«Sta per arrivare la luna piena» gli disse fissando il terreno ai suoi piedi, «e… non ho più un’ancora. Necessito di passare la notte ben chiusa nella _panic room_ ». In effetti erano passate quasi quattro settimane da quando Tara era arrivata a Silver Falls, l’ultima luna piena era stata tre giorni prima del suo aborto.

Stiles per un lungo attimo restò attonito: era mai esistito un licantropo che avesse perso la propria ancora in quel modo? Non domandò a Tara chi o cosa fosse la sua ancora precedente, tanto era superfluo saperlo: sia Ollie che il suo intero branco erano morti.

«Ok» esalò, accennandole un sorriso per rassicurarla. «Mi prenderò io cura di te».

«Grazie» mormorò. « _Mi fido di te_ ». Lo pronunciò a bassa voce ma convinta, ma tanto bastò lo stesso a stringere il cuore di Stiles, sia per la bellezza dell’atto in sé, sia perché Tara ancora si ostinava a non confidarsi con nessuno, passava il suo tempo da sola e Stiles in quel momento era l’unica persona al mondo a cui poter chiedere di fare per lei una cosa simile.

Quando arrivò la luna piena e Stiles chiuse mestamente Tara dentro la _panic room_ nel seminterrato, rispettò abbastanza la sua privacy da vegliare su di lei lasciando accesi solo i microfoni dentro la stanza, ritenne opportuno accendere le telecamere solo se avesse sentito qualcosa di strano o se lei avesse ringhiato troppo forte.

Tara non ringhiò, si limitò a ululare in modo straziante per tutta la notte.

Superata quella prima luna piena, Stiles tentò un nuovo approccio: iniziò a parlarle di sé, degli episodi più comici o tragicomici dei suoi anni di scuola, di come aveva scoperto dei licantropi e delle pazzesche storie d’amore dei suoi amici.

Le parlò di Scott e Allison, soprattutto.

«Quindi adesso il padre di Allison non vuole più ucciderlo» commentò Tara alla fine, con ironia. Erano seduti sul divano, con un plaid sulle loro gambe e una grossa ciotola piena di patatine fra di loro.

«No, anche se sono abbastanza certo che Chris pensi che, considerando il genere di creature sovrannaturali con cui è venuto a contatto, un genero licantropo tutto sommato è il meglio che gli possa capitare».

Tara ridacchiò e poi sospirò stendendosi meglio all’indietro contro il divano. «Non che gli si possa dare torto».

Stiles aspettò qualche minuto prima di azzardarsi a porle quella domanda. «Tu e Ollie vi siete conosciuti grazie al basket?» esordì discorsivo.

Lei lo fissò sorpresa solo per un attimo, poi sorrise malinconica scuotendo la testa. «Non proprio. Ci siamo conosciuti perché sostanzialmente Ollie era un idiota!» sbuffò; Stiles sorrise con lei.

«Frequentavamo la stessa scuola superiore» iniziò a raccontargli, «e io sapevo che lui era un Banes e che dovevo stargli lontano, e sapevo che lui sapeva cos’ero – era ovvio, fra Keith e suo padre c’erano dei patti» aggiunse storcendo il naso sull’ultima parola. «Ogni tanto però lui mi rivolgeva delle strane occhiate di sottecchi… qualche volta si è pure azzardato a farmi l’occhiolino!» Rise ostentando incredulità. «Poi un giorno, al secondo anno, in tutta tranquillità e senza neanche presentarsi – anche se l’uno sapeva bene chi era l’altra sarebbe stato cortese e da persone normali presentarsi – si è avvicinato a me agli armadietti e con aria beota e convinta mi ha detto che aveva una proposta da farmi».

«Che proposta?» incalzò Stiles, incuriosito.

«Di allenarci insieme, perché a lui piacevano le arti marziali e l’arte del combattimento in generale e pensava che con me sarebbe migliorato e in più l’eccitava l’idea – ha usato proprio la parola "eccitare" – di confrontarsi con un avversario dalla forza e velocità inumane».

«E tu che gli hai risposto?»

«Beh, l’ho mandato subito a ‘fanculo, ovvio no?» rispose sarcastica; Stiles rise scuotendo la testa. «Che altro avrei mai potuto fare? Un cacciatore viene da me con l’aria da scemo a chiedermi di allenarmi con lui e io dovrei rispondergli subito di sì? E per cosa, per aiutarlo a diventare migliore nello sterminare la mia razza uccidendomi nel processo? Non ero mica fessa!»

«Ma lui ha insistito» intuì Stiles.

«Sì» sbuffò, «me lo sono ritrovato ovunque a chiedermi con quella faccia da idiota che aveva di allenarmi con lui nella foresta. Lo scemo ha pure provato a convincermi venendo a fare il tifo per me a una partita con un cartellone di incoraggiamento! Ed è stato così che Keith ha scoperto che Ollie mi veniva dietro…» concluse con espressione infastidita.

«E suppongo che non ne sia stato molto entusiasta…» osservò Stiles.

«Beh, anch’io nutrivo i dovuti sospetti verso Ollie, all’inizio, solo che a quel punto l’avevo capito che era soltanto un fesso innocuo, ma comunque Keith mi ha detto lo stesso di stare attenta e non avvicinarmi troppo a lui».

«Ollie non partecipava molto all’"attività" di famiglia?» le chiese.

Lei ciondolò la testa. «Partecipava a delle ronde notturne, per far contento suo padre, ma non entrava mai nel vivo dell’azione: se succedeva qualcosa cercava sempre di restare lontano dal gruppo di cacciatori di turno, principalmente perché non amava uccidere e non sentiva propria l’eredità da cacciatore; amava l’arte del combattimento, ma come sportivo, non gli interessava altro».

«E alla fine tu hai ceduto alle sue pressioni» la spronò a continuare il racconto.

«Sì, mi sono stancata e l’ho accontentato» sospirò ostentando esasperazione. «Ci incontravamo due volte alla settimana nella foresta per allenarci in segreto, lui riuscì anche a contagiarmi con la sua passione per la lotta e poi… come si suol dire "da cosa nasce cosa"…» la voce le s’incrinò appena.

Stiles le accarezzò un braccio; lei tirò su col naso e poi riprese a parlare.

«Ollie però non era poi così stupido e avevamo fatto dei progetti per poter continuare a stare insieme: contavamo di poter andare allo stesso college, lontano da tutti, anche perché lui voleva diventare uno sportivo professionista e smettere con la caccia e sapeva che già solo questo l’avrebbe portato a recidere ogni legame con la sua famiglia, ma non gli dispiaceva: tanto al di fuori di suo fratello Eric non è che andasse d’accordo con tutti loro…»

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «Quindi era abbastanza legato a suo fratello?» indagò cauto.

«Sì» tirò su col naso. «Eric mi sta sulle palle perché ha sempre quell’aria da uomo glaciale e tormentato che non deve chiedere mai, e sta sempre zitto, cazzo! Non sopporto le persone che non parlano mai e che non aprono bocca neanche se gli pesti un alluce di proposito!»

Stiles non le disse che Eric era stato ripudiato dai Banes, preferì riferirglielo in un secondo momento, ritenne più opportuno lasciarla parlare, ora che ne aveva voglia, quindi si limitò a ridacchiare delle sue battute. «A te non sarebbe dispiaciuto lasciare Keith e il branco?»

Tara scrollò le spalle. «Io e Keith sapevamo entrambi che tanto prima o poi avrei lasciato il branco: morivo dalla voglia di fare dei viaggi _on the road_ , di vedere cose nuove, e avevo sempre espresso in modo esplicito il desiderio di andare a studiare lontano da casa. Decisamente non ero il tipo di licantropo che preferisce stare nel branco in cui è nato aiutandolo ad allargarsi quando avrà una famiglia».

«Non lo _eri_?» sottolineò.

Tara sospirò. «Sai, con la malattia di Ollie e poi con il bambino… mi sono chiesta tante cose e ho riflettuto su parecchie altre: dopo la morte di Ollie, suo figlio sarebbe stata l’unica cosa che mi sarebbe rimasta di lui, l’unica testimonianza al mondo del fatto che Ollie fosse mai esistito» disse con gli occhi lucidi, «mi è sembrato quasi un miracolo quando ho scoperto di essere rimasta incinta, anche perché non è stata una cosa programmata… quindi non appena sono rimasta sola e ho dovuto cercare aiuto e protezione mi sono resa conto di quanto mi mancasse il mio branco e di quanto avessi bisogno di _avere_ un branco». Tirò su col naso. «Ora come ora non so se avrei mai voglia di lasciarmi il branco alle spalle, so troppo bene quanto sia fottutamente spaventoso restare da soli e quanto possa mancare il legame con il proprio alpha: quello che Keith ha fatto per me è stato stupido, ma io ero sua figlia e portavo in grembo il figlio di un ragazzo che poteva essere salvato, quindi lui ha rischiato la pelle nel più altruistico dei modi e ha fatto di tutto per rendermi felice… Detesto come siano andate le cose, ma non posso dire che al posto non avrei fatto lo stesso. Mi ha cresciuta lui, ho il suo stesso stupido e nobile senso del sacrificio, purtroppo» sorrise amara.

Stiles le circondò le spalle con un braccio e le baciò la tempia. «Penso che lui fosse molto fiero di te, e credo che ovunque sia adesso continui a esserlo».

Tara si accoccolò contro di lui; le fece degli stupidi grattini sotto il mento e lei scoppiò a ridere. L’atmosfera si alleggerì appena e Stiles pensò di alleviarla ancor di più raccontando a Tara qualche altro episodio comico della sua vita da liceale.

Passarono il resto della serata molto più vicini di prima.

  
  


Dopo quella serata diventò più facile per entrambi cercare l’uno nell’altra un lieve contatto fisico di conforto – una mano sulla spalla, una carezza lieve sulla testa, sedersi fianco a fianco… – e i momenti d’imbarazzo dovuti alla convivenza cominciarono a diminuire.

Stiles raccontò a Tara nei dettagli perché mai si trovava a Silver Falls e chi erano le persone che spesso lo chiamavano al cellulare; lei gli parlò del suo branco, di com’era cresciuta circondata da "fratelli" maggiori – gli altri beta di Keith – e di come lei e Ollie avevano affrontato i primi tempi la sua malattia prima dell’ospedalizzazione – facendosi forza a vicenda e vedendosi il più possibile.

Tara sembrava stare iniziando a impegnarsi sul serio a ricominciare da capo, alle volte in modo un po’ impacciato e con un filo di sarcasmo, però ci provava.

Non avevano mai parlato a voce alta e in maniera esplicita della possibilità che lei diventasse una sua beta, di poter diventare insieme un branco, un po’ perché Stiles pensava fosse stupido e poco delicato farlo – la trovava ancora un’imposizione dovuta alle circostanze e pure in odore di cinico opportunismo – e un po’ perché tutto sommato adesso che in quella casa erano in due il tempo scorreva più veloce, c’erano tanti argomenti con cui estraniarsi e quella possibilità non veniva mai a galla – o forse l’evitavano.

Tara un giorno tornò a casa con un collare: Stiles lo fissò perplesso inarcando un sopracciglio e lei gli disse che era una sua vecchia abitudine indossarne uno. Stiles decise di non porsi troppe domande sul momento e a pensare a come una vittoria il ritorno di un’abitudine.

La ragazza cominciò anche a frequentare saltuariamente la palestra, e Lee ne approfittò per avvicinarsi a lei e chiederle se le andasse di riprendere gli studi.

«Non lo so» commentò lei a cena con Stiles, riferendogli dell’incontro con Lee. «Non mi dispiacerebbe, ma ho ancora le idee poco chiare sul mio futuro… Sto cercando un lavoro, ma in realtà non ho intenzione di stare troppo in pubblico prima che la mia ancora e il mio controllo si ristabiliscano di nuovo: non voglio correre rischi inutili, quindi per ora vorrei evitare anche la scuola…»

«Beh» osservò Stiles, rovistando con la forchetta nel piatto in modo distratto, «credevo che la tua idea fosse più o meno quella di restare qui a Silver Falls, di entrare a far parte della gilda, quindi non sarebbe male tornare a studiare e finire il liceo qui, no?»

Tara esitò appena, poi alzò timidamente lo sguardo su di lui. «A dire il vero sto riflettendo anche sul nostro legame» parlò flebile. «Cioè, tu come ti trovi con me?» gesticolò nervosa. «Sono… poco sopportabile?»

Stiles sostenne il suo sguardo boccheggiando e tenendo entrambe le sopracciglia inarcate. «N-n-no!» Si schiarì la voce. «Voglio dire, non sapevo che tu stessi considerando anche questa possibilità».

Lei si strinse nelle spalle. «Non so quanto una vita comunitaria da gilda faccia per me, ho un buon ricordo e una buona esperienza di quella comunitaria da branco, invece, e non sarebbe male averne di nuova una. Sei l’unico alpha disponibile a Silver Falls» aggiunse a sguardo basso, «e non ho nulla da ridire sul tuo conto… Alle volte qui in questa casa fuori città, in cui siamo un po’ isolati dagli altri, vivo una strana sensazione: mi sembra un po’ come se fossimo io e te contro il resto del mondo» abbozzò un sorriso malinconico, «ma non è una cattiva sensazione, è buona, _confortante_ … quindi non mi dispiacerebbe fare un tentativo. Sempre se per te va bene, ovviamente» concluse tutto di un fiato.

La guardò negli occhi scuotendo appena la testa e sorridendole a propria volta. «Per me è ok, solo… fallo perché pensi che sia la cosa giusta per te, la migliore opzione, non perché pensi che sia l’ultima offerta possibile da parte della vita».

«Va bene» gli annuì a testa china.

Tornarono a mangiare e per quella sera non ne parlarono più, ma una volta a letto Stiles passò un paio di ore a fissare il soffitto riflettendo su che tipo di beta Tara sarebbe stata al suo fianco.

Forse una sorta di sorellina pestifera con cui battibeccare sempre.

Sentendosi sempre più a proprio agio a stare in casa con Tara, Stiles iniziò a non preoccuparsi troppo di tenere la porta della propria camera chiusa, così successe che una sera, mentre era in videochiamata con Danny, Tara tornò a casa, bussò contro lo stipite della sua porta aperta e fece capolino dentro la stanza per dirgli cos’aveva comprato per cena.

Danny sorrise e parlò più forte. «Sei Tara?» chiese con aria furba. «Ehi, fatti vedere! Fammi controllare come ti tratta Stiles!» aggiunse facendo l’occhiolino a Stiles.

Tara si mordicchiò un labbro reprimendo un sorriso divertito e imbarazzato, ma Stiles allungò un braccio verso di lei facendole cenno di avvicinarsi pure allo schermo.

«Vieni qua, fai vedere al mio "adorabile" emissario che non ti ho ancora fatta a pezzi!»

Fu così che iniziò la serie di saluti più o meno sfuggevoli che Danny e Tara si scambiavano tutte le volte che lei passava dietro le spalle di Stiles mentre i due erano al cellulare o in videochiamata. Era una cosa carina.

Il giorno del primo mesiversario della morte di Ollie, Stiles portò Tara a fare un giro in moto a tutta velocità. Non le porse domande, le regalò soltanto tutto il silenzio che voleva, lontana da tutto il resto.

Quella data però voleva dire anche che la seconda luna piena di Tara senza un’ancora era vicina e ciò lo preoccupava. Ne discusse con lei.

«Potresti chiedere a Dave un appuntamento con uno dei druidi della gilda» le propose, «o con una delle streghe: potrebbero darti dei consigli».

Lei storse il naso. «Sappiamo entrambi che Dave mi spedirà dritto dalle Riley, e a me loro stanno sul cazzo!... Non è che potrei parlare con Danny?» domandò con vocina piccola. «Ha una faccia simpatica».

Stiles si schiarì la voce. «Uhm, sì, si potrebbe farne, ma prima è meglio chiedergli cosa ne pensa».

Danny si disse d’accordo e sorrise intenerito, e quel sorriso fece rilassare le spalle tese di Stiles perché rifletteva la sua stessa consapevolezza: sia lui che Danny avevano capito come Tara stava cercando di fare dei piccoli passi sia verso lui come alpha, sia verso il branco di Beacon Hills tramite Danny; Stiles stava cominciando a sentire Tara come _sua_.

Dopo la chiacchierata con Danny, la seconda luna piena di Tara fu più quieta della prima e al risveglio Stiles la trovò meno provata che della volta precedente.

I pomeriggi che Tara passava a giocare da sola a basket diminuirono lentamente, così come le sere in cui Stiles ritenne necessario intrufolarsi da lupo in camera sua per farle da peluche antistress; la perenne ombra di solitudine e malinconia che però lei aveva nello sguardo non sembrava affievolirsi, ma Stiles si disse che forse le sarebbe sempre rimasta addosso come un cicatrice.

Tara e Danny presero a parlarsi in maniera più o meno frequente, e una volta, mentre Stiles era al telefono con suo padre, lei gli saltò addosso gridando dispettosa che voleva dire allo sceriffo quanto suo figlio fosse uno sporcaccione: Stiles le passò il cellulare e lei _lo fece_.

Diventò un’abitudine di Tara rubare il cellulare dalle mani di Stiles per parlare con suo padre.

«Salve, sceriffo! Volevo dirle che suo figlio oggi ha dimenticato di buttare la spazzatura e si è rifiutato di stendere i panni!»

«Tara, digli almeno il perché: non posso toccare le tue _mutandine_ , Dio mio!»

Stavano costruendo una routine, Tara sembrava più assestata, Stiles aveva qualcuno in più con cui parlare e a cui _affidarsi_.

La terza luna piena di Tara andò molto meglio: al risveglio lei aveva solo dei ricordi vaghi della notte passata, ma non aveva i vestiti stracciati e sporchi di sangue per via di graffi auto inflitti – com’era successo le altre due volte – e Stiles non l’aveva sentita né ululare né ringhiare.

Un giorno in cui Stiles andò in camera di Tara per posarle sul letto delle lenzuola lavate mentre lei non c’era, vide che la ragazza aveva posato sulla cassettiera delle foto incorniciate; in una lei era ritratta insieme a degli uomini più o meno trentenni, e lui intuì che si trattasse del suo vecchio branco e che l’uomo bruno dalla barbetta incolta che le cingeva i fianchi con un braccio dovesse essere Keith; l’altra gli strinse il cuore, perché erano lei e Ollie insieme in una posa così intima che Stiles pensò che si trattasse di uno degli scatti che Tara teneva al sicuro nel proprio cellulare.

Se finalmente era riuscita a mettere in mostra quelle immagini di momenti felici senza più pensare che fossero persi per sempre, forse era riuscita a superare almeno in parte il dolore; più che altro Stiles amava pensare che Tara li avesse esposto quei momenti felici per ricordare a se stessa che adesso era ciò che era anche grazie a loro e a cosa le avevano dato di buono. O forse per dire a quelle persone in foto "Guardatemi! Anche oggi andrò avanti!"

Tra l’altro una volta Stiles aveva chiesto a Tara se avesse mai pensato di vendicarsi: lei gli aveva risposto che piuttosto avrebbe onorato i suoi morti cercando di riappropriarsi della propria vita.

Tara era scappata dalla furia dei Banes e la sua idea iniziale era stata proprio quella di rifugiarsi a Silver Falls per crescere lì suo figlio, chiudere col passato e forse non affacciarsi mai più sul resto del mondo, quindi Stiles non era sorpreso più di tanto dal fatto che lei non si fosse più posta domande sull’inferno che si era lasciata alle spalle.

Quando però credette che Tara fosse ormai abbastanza lucida per discutere con occhio clinico dei fatti che avevano portato alla morte il suo branco, decise di parlarle delle indagini di Danny, suo padre e Chris. Le disse anche che Eric Banes era stato ripudiato.

«Che ne pensi?»

Lei sospirò pensosa portandosi una mano sotto il mento. «Non saprei… Tuttora non so se pensare o meno se Keith abbia proposto il Morso a Ollie o se sia stato proprio Ollie a chiedere il Morso… C’è da dire che, da dopo la diagnosi, io e Ollie abbiamo discusso solo una volta dell’eventuale possibilità di guarire grazie alla trasformazione…»

«Come mai solo una volta?»

«Perché era una cosa che spaventava entrambi» rispose schietta. «Nessuno dei due sapeva quello che mi hai detto tu sugli emissari, credevamo che ci fosse il rischio che rigettasse il Morso e che la chemio potesse anzi diminuire le possibilità di successo: era un po’ come decidere se farlo morire subito o lentamente…» gesticolò nervosa e sospirò. «E poi un’altra delle conseguenze sarebbe stata l’immediata l’interruzione della tregua fra il mio branco e i Banes: saremmo dovuti subito scappar via lontano, molto probabilmente saremmo stati cacciati a vita dalla sua famiglia e da tutti i loro alleati. Non era proprio una soluzione allettante, e poi non abbiamo più avuto modo di ridiscuterne una seconda volta perché è stato ospedalizzato».

«E di Eric che ne pensi?»

Tara aggrottò la fronte. «È vero che non mi sta molto simpatico, ma per quanto lui abbia sempre cercato di conquistare la stima di suo padre non mi sembra il tipo da gesti estremi come pianificare da solo lo sterminio del mio branco o fare da paraculo alla sua famiglia» sospirò. «Vedi, Eric ha un problema di salute molto scomodo per un cacciatore» gli confidò dispiaciuta, «Ollie una volta mi ha spiegato che è come se avesse il metabolismo a puttane: gli causa problemi di vario tipo e ciò secondo suo padre lo rende un cacciatore imperfetto… una delusione di primogenito. Ecco anche perché il vecchio faceva così tante pressioni su Ollie: voleva che almeno lui incarnasse a pieno i valori della loro famiglia» concluse storcendo il naso.

«E credi davvero che questo non abbia esasperato abbastanza Eric da spingerlo a fare di tutto pur di essere accettato da suo padre?»

Lei scosse la testa. «No, anche se tormentato e sofferente Eric è una persona estremamente _lucida_ , mi dà sui nervi proprio perché è molto razionale». Sembrò riflettere all’improvviso su qualcosa. «Sto cominciando anzi a pensare che Eric sia stato ripudiato proprio perché in qualche modo ha messo in contatto Keith e Ollie: in effetti lo credo abbastanza razionale e lucido da pensare che il Morso fosse l’ultima possibilità per Ollie, e che in fondo per lui non sarebbe stato un male visto che così avrebbe avuto anche meno problemi a stare con me. Era la soluzione ideale».

«Eric è uno stratega?» le chiese Stiles.

Tara lo guardò seria negli occhi. «Eric è l’unico vero cacciatore della famiglia Banes, gli altri sono solo pazzi omicida che usano la caccia per mascherare la voglia di uccidere chi credono inferiore a loro». E il discorso morì poco dopo.

Le indagini erano a un punto morto perché Eric sembrava scomparso nel nulla e Stiles non se la sentiva di biasimare troppo Tara per la sua voglia di smettere di pensare ai Banes e alla loro follia omicida. Stiles però continuava a credere che lei meritasse giustizia.

Quando la quarta luna piena di Tara divenne prossima, lei una sera bussò alla sua stanza e lo raggiunse sul letto sedendosi di fronte a lui; sembrava agitata e aveva perfino gli occhi lucidi.

«Tara, che c’è?» le chiese sorridendo nervoso. «Mi stai facendo uscire fuori di testa solo a guardarti!»

«Per assestarmi del tutto mi manca _tanto così_ » fece un cenno con due dita, «e credo di sapere cosa mi manchi di preciso, ne ho anche parlato con Danny, e…»

«E?» incalzò in ansia.

Lei prima di rispondergli esitò un attimo mordicchiandosi un labbro, a sguardo basso. «Voglio diventare una tua beta» sentenziò con tono petulante.

Stiles restò pietrificato per un lungo e intenso attimo, poi con gesti meccanici posò sul comodino il portatile che aveva sulle ginocchia, respirò a fondo e si schiarì la voce. «Ah» esalò.

Lei lo fissò perplessa e perfino offesa. « _Ah_? Mi dici solo _ah_?!»

«Se ti avessi chiesto "Ne sei sicura?" tu mi avresti risposto di non insultare la tua intelligenza, ti conosco!» sbottò.

Lei ci pensò su e poi mugugnò «Uh» come a dirgli che in effetti aveva ragione. «E quindi?»

«E quindi…» sospirò, osservandola sorridendo intenerito… Tara, la piccola peste che aveva ereditato dal suo vecchio alpha una nobiltà d’animo fatta d’azzardo… «Sì, direi che ti ci vedo come mia beta».

Tara gli rivolse un sorriso luminoso. «Lo sai che hai appena emesso la tua sentenza di morte, vero?»

«Ne sono più che consapevole» assentì solenne e teatrale.

Lei si guardò intorno a sguardo basso. «E adesso che si fa?»

Stiles si grattò la testa. «Devo Morderti con l’intenzione di marchiarti come _mia_ … quindi… quando vuoi lo facciamo». Tirò su col naso.

«Anche ora?»

«Anche ora».

Tara si grattò il naso, poi si tirò su la manica della maglietta e senza tanti complimenti gli mise il braccio sotto il naso. «Toh».

Stiles roteò gli occhi e le strinse il polso con una mano. «Aspetta! Non dico di fare tante cerimonie, ma almeno qualcosa di meno anticlimatico!» si esasperò.

Lei sbuffò. «Ok».

Stiles si schiarì la voce e pensò a qualcosa di particolarmente sentito da dirle, magari delle frasi da ripetere ogni volta che avrebbe dato il Morso. Anche perché in tutta onestà lui era un nerd e amava agire con una certa drammatica epicità tipica dei film di supereroi.

Prese fiato. «Siamo io e te da soli contro il mondo, no?» le mormorò con un sorriso. «Siamo… siamo questo, il tuo nuovo branco, la prima cosa che vedrai e sentirai non appena inizierà per te questa nuova vita e l’ultima cosa che vedrai e sentirai prima di morire. Siamo una famiglia, e questa è una promessa».

Lei gli annuì con gli occhi lucidi; le sorrise un’ultima volta e poi aprì la bocca per Morderla forte con le zanne.

Stiles aveva sentito dire di come subito dopo l’acquisizione di un beta ci si sentisse più forti, ma nonostante ciò l’effetto che gli fece lo sorprese lo stesso: fu intenso e inebriante, esaltante e perfino commovente – quest’ultimo di sicuro perché ormai conosceva bene Tara.

Lei lo guardò con gli occhi gialli e luminosi da beta, e lui si accorse che per la prima volta la stava vedendo _felice_ anche se piangeva silenziosamente. Le arruffò i capelli e lei si strinse al suo petto.

«Sei a casa, Tara» le sussurrò. « _Siamo_ a casa».

  
  


Il giorno dopo, Danny accolse la notizia in videochiamata allargando le braccia e dicendo a Tara «Benvenuta in famiglia! Sentiti pure libera di contattarci quando vuoi per tenerci informati giorno dopo giorno su cosa fa Stiles d’imbarazzante!»

Stiles provò l’impulso di chiudere subito la chiamata senza salutarlo.

Fu strano abituarsi a sentire un licantropo come proprio beta, e ancor di più fu bizzarro scoprire sulla propria pelle il lieve livello di telepatia che c’era fra un alpha e il proprio beta: erano però delle sensazioni sia nuove che belle e il suo lupo interiore sembrò almeno due volte più rilassato di prima.

Aveva cominciato a costruire il proprio branco, era un passo enorme.

Tara fece in ordine tre cose: prese l’abitudine di chiamarlo "capo", si decise a iniziare a lavorare part-time al _Crossroads Diner_ e riprese gli studi.

Al suo primo giorno di scuola alla Silver Falls High School, Stiles l’accompagnò in moto.

Lei si tolse il casco, osservò la gente che c’era nel parcheggio e storse il naso. «Detesto i teenagers» sentenziò asciutta.

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «Guarda che anche tu sei una teenager».

«Infatti a volte detesto anche me stessa» puntualizzò atona; Stiles roteò gli occhi e provò a renderla meno acida con un bacio sulla fronte. «Beh» aggiunse lei, «c’è di buono che almeno posso far schiattare d’invidia le altre ragazze: io ho il fratello maggiore figo che mi accompagna a scuola in moto e loro no!» Gli rivolse una linguaccia e andò via sfuggendo dalla sua presa.

Stiles rise scuotendo la testa, poi la richiamò. «Tara?» Lei si voltò a guardarlo con aria interrogativa, camminando all’indietro. «Ricordati che siamo ancora tu e io contro il resto del mondo, quindi andrà bene» le disse con leggera ironia. Lei gli replicò solo con un sorriso e poi girò sui tacchi per andare verso l’entrata dell’edificio.

Stiles rimise in moto e si avviò al negozio di Dave, al lavoro. Il suo mentore, però, non appena lo vide entrare gli rivolse uno sguardo serio e gli fece cenno di seguirlo nel retrobottega; quando Stiles notò che Dave aveva sottobraccio delle grosse buste gialle, alzò lo sguardo al soffitto e schioccò la lingua esasperato quanto rassegnato.

«Suppongo non sia un buon segno» osservò Stiles indicando le buste. L’ultima volta che Dave gliene aveva data una, dentro c’erano delle foto di Peter Hale.

«Mi dispiace» sospirò Dave, invitandolo a sedersi di fronte a lui, «ma in effetti non ti porto buone notizie». Le buste erano due, gli porse la prima e Stiles l’aprì subito.

Osservò le foto contenute inarcando un sopracciglio, perplesso: ritraevano un gruppetto di quattro ragazzi non molto più giovani di lui, non li conosceva. «Chi sono?» chiese a Dave.

«Da un paio di giorni si aggirano per le nostre città limitrofe facendo domande, ma sono abbastanza stupidi e inesperti da non aver ancora trovato le giuste risposte». Dave lo fissò serio dritto negli occhi. «Sono sulle tracce di Tara, Stiles, ho mandato le loro foto a Diana per avere delle conferme e mi ha detto di sì: sono gli stessi ragazzi che l’hanno picchiata fino a farla abortire».

Stiles strinse i pugni fino a rendersi le nocche esangui. «Come hanno fatto ad arrivare fino a qui?»

«Diana pensa che abbiano lasciato il suo territorio sia per noia sia per far calmare le acque – sono pur sempre una banda di miseri bulli, cercano solo del "divertimento" passando da una malefatta all’altra – e poi sono tornati per vedere che fine avesse fatto Tara. Lucas ha interrogato degli infermieri e degli inservienti dell’ospedale, dice che in effetti qualcuno somigliante a loro» indicò la foto, «qualche tempo fa è venuto lì a chiedere notizie su una ragazza trovata ferita nella foresta».

Stiles serrò la mascella. «E loro giustamente non sapendo chi fossero questi ragazzini che domandavano come stesse una loro "amica" gli hanno raccontato che qualcuno dopo che lei è stata dimessa l’ha portata via».

Dave annuì. «Ascoltami bene, adesso, Stiles: loro non sono un problema della gilda, stanno venendo qui per Tara, che adesso è una tua beta».

«Sì, conosco le regole» ribatté asciutto e sicuro, «"se vengono per me, la rogna è sola mia"».

Dave lo fissò con un’espressione seria quanto sottilmente _omicida_. «Esatto, Stiles» spinse di più le foto verso di lui, «sono _tuoi_ : Tara è una tua beta e loro stanno venendo qui per lei, hai il diritto di fare di loro quello che vuoi».

Stiles capì al volo il sottotesto: _sei un alpha, stanno per far del male a una tua beta, hai il diritto di ucciderli. Io non te lo impedirò._

Non che Stiles avesse il bisogno di sentirselo dire o di ottenere il permesso per farlo.

Assentì. «Cosa c’è nell’altra busta, Dave?»

Lui gliela porse. «Conosci questo ragazzo?»

Stiles prese le foto contenute nella seconda busta e le scorse piano aggrottando la fronte, sorpreso: il tipo ritratto aveva i capelli corti e mossi biondo scuro, gli occhi celesti, il fisico slanciato e un paio di occhiali dalla montatura sottile. « _Eric Banes_ » rispose incredulo. «Dov’è stato avvistato, di preciso?»

Dave inarcò un sopracciglio. «È questa la parte più bizzarra: da come si muove, sembra _a caccia_ di loro» indicò il branco di bulli.

Stiles ricordò il modo in cui Tara gli aveva parlato di Eric e le sue ipotesi: la realizzazione lo colpì come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

«Eric _sa_ » mormorò Stiles, stupito. «Eric sa cos’hanno fatto».

E ciò implicava di conseguenza parecchie cose.

  
  


_Due anni dopo._

  


Era raro che Stiles giocasse da solo provando a fare dei tiri a canestro, un po’ perché preferiva giocare a basket in compagnia, un po’ perché proprio nessuno sport riusciva a spodestare dal suo cuore il lacrosse. Quando però lo faceva finiva sempre con l’isolarsi fino a svuotarsi la mente, e ciò alle volte poteva essergli di conforto.

Poteva _sentire_ Derek perché era estremamente vicino a diventare un suo beta, e Stiles non sapeva se dovesse sconvolgerlo il fatto che _non_ si stesse sconvolgendo.

Gli tornò in mente quello che si erano detti qualche giorno prima su quanto negli anni si fossero sempre fatti male a vicenda, ogni volta in modo diverso e per motivi diversi.

Derek con la sua mancanza di fiducia era sempre stato per Stiles un insulto al suo essere una persona decente, perché era abbastanza offensivo essere in malafede a priori nei confronti di qualcuno, e tuttora c’erano ancora momenti in cui Stiles aveva una gran voglia di prenderlo a pugni, eppure…

Eppure c’era qualcosa di tragico quanto curioso nel modo in cui un sacco di brutture li avesse condotti proprio _lì_ : tutti i loro errori, tutti gli orrori che avevano caratterizzato gli ultimi anni delle loro vite, tutte le loro discussioni e le minacce che si erano scambiati, tutti i dolori che loro malgrado si erano ritrovati a condividere… tutte quelle brutture li avevano portati _lì_ , a confrontarsi e a farsi male a vicenda ancora una volta ma in modo diverso – perché disinfettare le ferite per poter guarire fa sempre male.

Riuscivano a comprendersi, e forse Stiles aspettava da una vita qualcuno a cui non mentire, a cui non omettere delle verità e a cui non dover spiegare chi era e da dove veniva prima di poter anche solo iniziare a parlargli di sé e _fidarsi_ di lui. Derek non era un estraneo al branco, Derek _sapeva_ , Derek li _conosceva_.

E la parte più egoistica di Stiles sperava che Derek non gli dicesse di no e si unisse presto al branco.

Però, per quanto potesse essere perso fra i propri pensieri, riuscì a sentire lo stesso che Derek si stava avvicinando a lui: sorrise scuotendo la testa e lanciò il pallone a canestro sapendo già che Derek l’avrebbe bloccato fermandolo al volo – e così infatti fece.

Derek si appropriò rapido della palla e mise a segno un canestro.

Stiles prese la palla al balzo e ghignò. «Sempre il solito bullo che ama mettersi in mostra, vedo».

«Sei tu che sei lento» l’accusò Derek con aria di sufficienza.

«Però ieri in palestra, quando ti ho messo a tappeto, non sono stato così lento, eh?» lo prese in giro.

«Suppongo allora dipenda dal gioco a cui stiamo giocando». Sostennero lo sguardo.

«Forse» gli concesse Stiles, assentendo piano. «Voglio la rivincita, però». Derek scrollò le spalle come a dirgli che per lui andava bene.

Giocarono allo stesso modo in cui in quegli ultimi giorni si allenavano combattendo insieme in palestra: con colpi bassi sferrati con ghigni da bastardo, mosse veloci accompagnate da sguardi pieni di intesa complicità e fiato corto che col suo suono evocava _certi_ ricordi e che in più, negli attimi in cui restavano fermi a sfidarsi l’uno di fronte all’altro, si metteva in mostra come la migliore delle tentazioni.

Cercavano il contatto fisico con ogni mezzo possibile e l’uno lo negava all’altro solo in _minima parte_ per paura, perché quella era perlopiù una sfida: era troppo esaltante vedere fino a che punto potessero provocarsi, e in più erano dei bastardi, mai negato.

E Stiles aveva sempre amato scherzare col fuoco.

Dopo un tiro a canestro, Stiles gli consegnò la palla e gli urtò la spalla con la propria. «Ti preferisco sempre quando dai il meglio di te e non ti arrendi mai».

Derek annuì camminando all’indietro. «Lo so» e aggiunse con espressione più seria e malinconica, «non ho mostrato il meglio di me quando Cora è diventata una tua beta, non è stato un bello spettacolo».

«Beh, di rado una resa è un bello spettacolo».

Derek sbuffò un sorriso sarcastico. «Oh, ma le mie rese sono sempre particolarmente misere: chiedilo a Isaac, lui ne sa qualcosa».

Stiles afflosciò le spalle e alzò gli occhi al cielo sorridendo ironico. «Derek, quando un giorno potrai parlare di questo con Isaac, credo che farai un grosso favore a te stesso e l’intero mondo te ne sarà grato».

Lui fece finta di non ascoltarlo e tirò a canestro. Stiles lo spintonò di nuovo in modo infantile, tant’è che Derek roteò gli occhi, esasperato. Stiles rise e lo spinse di nuovo. Perché era _stupidamente bello_ farlo.

Probabilmente iniziarono subito a farsi la guerra a suon spintoni come se fossero due perfetti idioti perché consapevoli di dove li avrebbe portati quella strada, perché scherzare col fuoco era bello ed esaltante. Quando si fissarono negli occhi sentendo l’uno il respiro contro la bocca dell’altro, Stiles mandò a quel paese qualsiasi buona e più che sensata ragione per dire di no e fermarsi.

Fu in quel momento che nell’aria risuonò uno sparo.

Entrambi si voltarono di scatto a guardare verso il bordo del campo, dal punto in cui era partito il colpo.

Videro Tara che con espressione seria e convinta teneva un fucile in mano.

«Tara» esclamò Stiles, confuso, «che diavolo stai facendo?!»

«Mi era sembrato di vedere il barbagianni che tutte le sere ci rompe il cazzo, ma a quanto pare mi sono sbagliata».

Stiles si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia.

Derek si schiarì la voce. «Credo che per me sia ora di avviarmi a fare la spesa. Ci vediamo domani in palestra?» propose.

«Sì» assentì appena Stiles, deglutendo a stento al ricordo di cosa stava per succedere _di nuovo_ , «a domani».

Derek salutò Tara con un cenno del capo e andò via.

Stiles marciò verso Tara e le prese il fucile dalle mani. «Uno _sparo_ , Tara?» sbottò incredulo. «Non potevi interromperci in modo più normale e soprattutto meno palese?»

Lei agitò le mani rivolgendole al cielo. «Qui non si apprezza la mia creatività!»

«Non si tratta di essere creativi» borbottò Stiles crollando a sedere a terra, «ma di essere delle persone sane di mente».

«Non mi stai dicendo neanche "grazie"!» si lamentò lei. «Eri tu quello che non voleva che succedesse nient’altro prima che lui decida di essere un tuo beta o meno».

«Seh» grugnì, « _grazie_ ».

Cora scelse quel momento per uscire fuori e raggiungerli. «Mi sono persa qualcosa?»

Tara agitò una mano come a minimizzare e si sedette accanto a Stiles. «Tranquilla, sorella, non si sono baciati al tramonto: li ho fermati io».

Cora storse il naso, _disgustata_. «Grazie».

Stiles si coprì il volto con le mani. «Perché mai Eric non è qui per ridere anche lui della mia vita?»

Gli rispose Cora. «Eric sta riposando» si sedette al fianco di Stiles, mettendolo in mezzo fra lei e Tara, «ieri notte ha dormito poco».

Tara assentì. «È tonto» affermò seria, «ha scordato di nuovo di non prendere l’eutirox nel giorno di pausa, e poi questa settimana ha saltato pure qualche dose, ma non ricorda più quante».

Stiles si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Mi chiedo com’è che siamo finiti così: tre licantropi immuni a qualsiasi malattia a far da baby sitter a un umano».

«Poteva andare peggio» osservò Tara, «poteva essere _lui_ a far da baby sitter a _noi_ : ti immagini il risultato?»

Stiles emise un lungo lamento. «Non voglio neanche pensarci».

Cora rise appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Stiles, Tara gli diede un paio di gomitate dispettose sul fianco.

Questa era la sua nuova vita da alpha, ora, e non era poi così male, in fondo. Molto in fondo.

  
  


_Due anni prima._

  


Stiles camminò verso la pasticceria delle Riley a passi lenti e misurati, aguzzando l’udito per arrivare alla porta proprio quando l’ultimo cliente fosse uscito dal locale; entrò facendo suonare docilmente il carillon a vento posto sopra l’uscio e fissò Sabina, sola alla cassa.

«Dobbiamo discutere di una cosa» esordì serio, lasciando brillare di rosso gli occhi una sola volta per qualche secondo, implicando così che fosse venuto lì da _alpha_.

Sabina lo guardò sorpresa, ma si riscosse subito e chiamò a voce alta le sorelle, dicendo loro di raggiungerla. Quando le ragazze arrivarono, lo spronò a parlare incrociando le braccia al petto. «Ebbene?»

«Ho una notizia e una richiesta da farvi».

Sabina inarcò un sopracciglio. «Una _richiesta_?» si sorprese con aria un po’ scettica, ma la sua reazione non lo stupì: lui era un alpha ancora giovane e loro non l’avevano ancora visto agire per il proprio branco; per Sabina lui era ancora un esperto e in più non era raro che lei peccasse di superbia.

Le ribatté in modo diretto. «Gli uomini di Dave hanno avvistato nelle vicinanze di Silver Falls il branco che ha attaccato e picchiato Tara».

Sabina serrò la mascella e indurì lo sguardo. «Dove di preciso?»

Lui trasse un respiro profondo e la fissò serio e deciso negli occhi. «È proprio per questo che sono qui, per chiedervi di farvi da parte e lasciar fare a me».

Lei sostenne il suo sguardo. «E perché mai dovremmo farlo?»

«Perché _voi_ eravate legate a _Keith_ in passato, ma _io_ sono l’alpha di _Tara_ , adesso: questa non è più una faccenda che vi riguarda, è terreno del mio branco».

Sabina soppesò per qualche attimo le sue parole, poi scambiò una breve serie di sguardi con le sorelle. «Altro?» gli chiese.

«Sì. I Banes sono _miei_ » aggiunse con il doppio timbro da alpha. «Quando verrà il tempo, saranno i branchi uniti di Beacon Hills a occuparsi di loro».

«Questa è una grossa richiesta» gli fece notare.

«Ti do la mia parola che sentirai suonare fin qui le campane del loro funerale» le assicurò con sarcasmo.

Lei si voltò a parlare di nuovo con lo sguardo con le sorelle; inspirò a fondo. «Affare fatto».

Stiles abbassò il capo in una sorta di regale e buffo inchino e voltò loro le spalle.

«Stiles?» lo richiamò Sabina quando lui giunse alla porta; lui si fermò, ma non si girò a guardarla. «Non fallire» lo _minacciò_.

Lui ghignò e abbassò la maniglia. «Con chi credi di stare parlando? Sono un alpha di Beacon Hills, ho sempre più di un piano a disposizione e fallire non è mai fra le mie opzioni».

Uscì dal locale e s’incamminò lungo il marciapiede.

Il primo passo era trovare Eric Banes.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note finali:** mi è sempre piaciuta l’idea di creare una sorta di sottile parallelo fra Stiles e Jason Todd/Red Hood (secondo e sfigato Robin di Batman, morto e "risorto" più incacchiato di prima) e questa trama me ne ha dato l’occasione :D


	6. Parte VI - Essere un branco, La scelta

  
  


Nella foresta, Stiles lavorava a un cespuglio con un paio di piccole cesoie in mano; ogni tanto, fra un rametto tagliato e l’altro, si asciugava con il braccio il sudore sulla fronte e tutte le volte che alzava lo sguardo vedeva come degli uccellini su un albero lo stessero fissando a debita distanza: non andavano via, però continuavano a osservarlo e Stiles poteva giurare che avessero un’espressione _petulante_.

Per quanto fosse irrazionale farlo, fece brillare i propri occhi di rosso e parlò loro, sarcastico. «Ascoltate, per quanto non mi piaccia fare l’alpha territoriale, questo è il _mio_ territorio, chiaro? _Mio_ , non vostro, quindi vedete di andare a rivolgere quella faccia da vecchie zitelle pettegole che avete da un’altra parte, che io avrei del lavoro da fare per il mio branco e non intendo essere giudicato da voi mentre lo faccio».

Sentì la quieta risata di Derek da qualche parte dietro di sé nello stesso attimo in cui percepì la sua presenza nei dintorni – e con estrema sicurezza: stava diventando sempre più facile sentire Derek – e non molto dopo udì anche il rumore dei suoi piedi e delle sue gambe che sfioravano il sottobosco mentre si avvicinava sempre più a lui.

Stiles non si voltò a guardarlo, semmai tornò a lavorare. «Felice di farti ridere» sbuffò, quando fu certo che fosse alle sue spalle.

Per tutta risposta, Derek si accovacciò accanto a lui, sospirò e fissò incuriosito le piccole buste di plastica trasparente piene dei rametti recisi che Stiles stava collezionando. «Sono passato da casa vostra, Cora mi ha detto che eri a raccogliere piante per Danny».

«E ti ha detto anche in quale punto esatto della foresta?»

Derek sembrò realizzare l’implicazione di quel "piccolo" particolare proprio in quel momento. « _No_ ».

 _Fantastico_ , Derek l’aveva trovato al primo colpo nel bel mezzo di una foresta, senza alcuna indicazione, solo seguendo i propri sensi e i filamenti del loro legame quasi completo. "Bella mossa, Cora" pensò Stiles sarcastico, prima di provare a spezzare l’atmosfera che si era fatta più tesa. «Sbaglio o sono ormai quasi cinque mesi che tu e Cora siete qui?» osservò discorsivo.

«Già, il tempo vola…» mormorò Derek, prendendo una bustina trasparente per fissarla da più vicino. «Quando siamo arrivati a Silver Falls non ci aspettavamo di certo di trovare…» sembrò avere difficoltà nella scelta delle parole appropriate, «tutto _questo_ » gesticolò vago evitando lo sguardo di Stiles. «Ammetto che adesso sia io che lei ci sentiamo molto più stabili e assestati, soprattutto perché fa sempre bene camminare per una città sapendo di non doversi nascondere e che tutti quelli che ti circondano sono a conoscenza del mondo sovrannaturale».

Stiles assentì. «Sì, è _rilassante_ , è qualcosa che ti permette di concentrarti meglio per lavorare su te stesso, perché non devi preoccuparti di avere delle coperture per le tue "stranezze"» digrignò i denti e mosse le mani per far cenno alle zanne e agli artigli, «o che le persone che ti circondano non sappiano nemmeno difendersi _da te_ nel caso tu perdessi il controllo… Penso che sarà quello che più mi mancherà quando andrò via» concluse abbozzando un sorriso malinconico.

Derek stava ancora evitando il suo sguardo. «Ti sono grato per il modo in cui hai accolto Cora» gli disse inespressivo ma chiaramente più carico di emozioni di quanto desse a vedere, «aveva bisogno di un branco simile al tuo e a essere sincero sono felice di sapere che è accanto a qualcuno che conosce già la sua storia e capisce i suoi bisogni».

Stiles decise di ironizzare un po’ per rendere Derek meno teso dopo quella sorta di mini confessione. «Non è me che devi ringraziare, ma Deucalion: è stato lui che vi ha mandato qui».

Derek scosse la testa sbuffando una risata. «Credi che sappia già che Cora è diventata una tua beta?»

«Non metto in dubbio che lui sia in contatto con Dave e che quindi quest’ultimo gliel’abbia già riferito» sospirò sconsolato. «Mi secca parecchio ammetterlo, perché Duke è una persona inquietante e più volte si è dimostrato un abile e deplorevole manipolatore pieno di cattive intenzioni, ma in questi anni mi ha dato ottimi consigli, mi ha aiutato a capire che tipo di alpha volevo essere e cosa fare del mio potere e di… _me stesso_ ».

«Ti ha dato altri consigli dopo i tuoi primi sette mesi da licantropo?» gli chiese Derek, accigliato.

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Viene a trovarmi ogni tot mesi, circa due o tre volte l’anno» gli spiegò. «Ha conosciuto di persona sia Tara che Eric e si è complimentato con me per averli scelti» rise ironico scuotendo la testa. «Come avrai già intuito, mi ha incluso nella lista dei suoi "eredi"…» aggiunse storcendo il naso.

«Quando l’ha fatto?»

«È successo dopo che Eric è entrato nel branco: prima ci ha fatto visita, ha giudicato il mio "operato" con Eric, è andato via e un paio di mattine dopo mi sono svegliato sentendo con assoluta certezza che in qualsiasi parte del mondo Duke si trovasse in quel momento, era senza dubbio vivo. Da quel giorno in poi, se mi domando se lui è vivo o meno, conosco sempre la risposta, _la sento_ ».

Derek sogghignò. «Immagino che tu sarai rimasto entusiasta da tale scoperta».

«Scherzi?» ribatté sarcastico. «Ne ero addirittura _estasiato_! L’ho subito chiamato per urlargli che cazzo avesse fatto e mi ha riferito di come le sue amichette streghe avessero trasformato me, Scott e i gemelli nei suoi eredi: se una qualsiasi creatura in grado di assorbire i suoi poteri da alpha lo ucciderà, non sarà l’assassino a prendere tutta la sua forza, ma noi quattro».

«E il potere sarà diviso fra di voi in parti uguali?»

«Sì» sbuffò Stiles, «per fortuna ne avremo solo delle piccole dosi: nessuno di noi quattro in effetti è elettrizzato all’idea di avere un potere così mostruoso che può dare alla testa…»

«In questo modo, però, nessuno peggiore di Deucalion stesso potrà prendere il suo posto uccidendolo».

«Questo è vero, glielo concedo» assentì Stiles, «ma è anche certo che da parte sua è stata pure una mossa narcisistica: così facendo nessun altro lo potrà eguagliare, _neanche noi_ ».

«Però ha aspettato che tu ti assestassi meglio per compiere il rito» gli fece notare Derek, «forse ha pensato che grazie a te i ragazzi avrebbero avuto ancor meno potere e sarebbero stati meno tesi all’idea di possederlo».

«Seh» borbottò Stiles, «è vero: dividere così tanta potenza in quattro è meglio che dividerla in tre, ma indorare la pillola non serve a farti dimenticare che si tratta comunque di una fottuta pillola» obiettò.

Derek coprì male un ghigno con il dorso di una mano. «Sono contento di non averlo ucciso con Scott, o questo carico sarebbe spettato a me e a lui».

Stiles tirò su col naso e lo fissò con fare annoiato e disgustato. «Già, immagino poi come l’avresti presa, forse avresti utilizzato il nuovo potere demoniaco per richiamare dei tuoni e dei fulmini sbraitando, per rendere Beacon Hills perennemente cosciente del tuo tragico e triste stato d’animo da licantropo dannato».

Derek lo spintonò con una lieve gomitata. «Non sono _così_ teatrale».

«Allora mi sa che non ti sei mai guardato allo specchio le volte in cui hai detto "Sono un alpha, adesso", perché in quei momenti sei stato teatrale eccome, sai?» lo pungolò.

Derek gli rivolse un’occhiata scettica. «Non dirmi che tu non hai mai utilizzato quest’espressione».

Stiles ci rifletté sopra grattandosi la testa. «Uhm, no. A esser sincero le volte in cui uso la parola "alpha" con un certo sottotesto territoriale e con un tono un po’ arrogante è quando metto qualcuno sotto la mia protezione, tipo se dichiaro qualcuno un mio beta assumendomi la responsabilità delle sue azioni, oppure quando prendo in mano un’azione affermando che quest’ultima riguarda solo il mio territorio e il mio branco… A pensarci bene ho usato il mio status per incutere terrore soltanto una volta nella mia vita» ghignò sarcastico e _malvagio_.

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. «E fammi indovinare un po’: si trattava di una vendetta?»

Stiles sorrise compiaciuto. «Come hai fatto a indovinare?»

«Diciamo che ormai un po’ ti conosco?»

Lui sospirò. «È stato per Tara». Cominciò a rimettere gli attrezzi da lavoro nel piccolo borsone sportivo che aveva con sé. «Io ed Eric abbiamo fatto solo ciò che le era _dovuto_ ».

Derek si rimise in piedi. «Però non hai ancora ucciso nessuno dei Banes» commentò con espressione indagatrice quanto incuriosita.

Stiles chiuse la zip del borsone con un gesto secco, poi si alzò in piedi anche lui. «Per loro fortuna non li ho mai incontrati di presenza» gli spiegò con tono calmo e serio, «perché non so se resterebbero in vita se mai le nostre strade dovessero incrociarsi anche solo per sbaglio». E lo disse calmo e serio come La Morte.

«Sarò franco» aggiunse dopo Stiles, mettendosi il borsone in spalla, «il fatto che i Banes compiano stermini di massa da quattro generazioni per me è in secondo piano rispetto a come abbiano completamente rovinato la vita dei miei beta. Danny però mi ha detto di affidarmi alla giustizia umana, non a quella sovrannaturale che potrei procurarmi da solo con le mie stesse mani, quindi» e scrollò le spalle, «una volta tornati a Beacon Hills, _tutto_ il branco si metterà all’opera usando Tara ed Eric come testimoni e i Banes moriranno per mano umana su una sedia elettrica o per iniezione letale: dipenderà solo da quale stato del Nord America verranno arrestati».

Derek ostentò ammirazione. «Mi sembra un piano geniale».

«E crudele» sospirò Stiles, «perché in questo preciso istante i Banes si credono delle persone libere, ma non lo sono più già da due anni ormai: hanno il mio marchio sulla loro pelle, ed è qualcosa che nessuno può togliere, te l’assicuro. E non posso fallire, o le Riley mi uccideranno nel più orribile e atroce dei modi: sono delle donne, _sanno farlo_ ». S’incamminò verso l’uscita della foresta lasciando che Derek lo seguisse.

Derek sbuffò un sorriso ironico quanto malinconico scuotendo la testa. «Non smetterà mai di sorprendermi quanto tu sia legato a Tara ed Eric: la prima volta che ti ho visto interagire con loro due mi sono quasi sentito offeso per Scott, quasi come se tu lo avessi tradito! Non mai pensato che avresti avuto dei legami così solidi e intensi con qualcun altro che non fosse lui».

Stiles sorrise e scrollò le spalle. «Sono cambiate un’infinità di cose dall’ultima volta in cui io e te ci siamo visti a Beacon Hills, e il sacrificio per il Nemeton e l’essere un alpha hanno pure contribuito in maniera significativa ad ampliare e rendere più oscure certe parti di me che prima reprimevo o tendevo a non accettare: _necessito_ di Tara, Eric e Cora, e loro necessitano di me». Rallentò appena il passo. «Anche se confesso che alle volte mi chiedo se quando tornerò a Beacon Hills sarà difficile riprendere il mio rapporto con Scott».

Derek gli rivolse uno sguardo sicuro. «Credo che sia ancora tuo fratello, lo è sempre stato, no?»

«Lo so, ma sono diventato una persona diversa in questi anni e sono certo che anche lui nel frattempo sia cambiato e abbia conosciuto persone diverse da me: lui non c’è stato in quelli che sono stati i momenti peggiori della mia vita da dopo la morte di mia madre» specificò serio, «ho affrontato l’orrore puro dei miei primi sette mesi da licantropo senza di lui. Scott non c’era e quindi avrà difficoltà a capire certi miei cambiamenti, perché non ha potuto vedere in modo diretto cosa ho subito. E non gliene faccio una colpa» continuò a parlare, camminando guardando solo dritto davanti a sé, «perché nel frattempo a Beacon Hills la vita è proseguita, il Nemeton non ha smesso di attirare a sé degli psicopatici e delle tragedie e quindi anche Scott a sua volta sarà stato influenzato in modo negativo da eventi che non ha vissuto con me. Neanch’io potrò mai capire certi cambiamenti che vedrò in Scott. E questa è una cosa che mi fa paura» confessò deglutendo a stento.

Derek scosse la testa, sempre sicuro. «È ancora tuo fratello, Stiles» affermò, «non posso negare il fatto che magari all’iniziò sarà difficile ingranare e oliare di nuovo il vostro rapporto, ma Scott è e sarà sempre tuo fratello, e ne sei cosciente. Ti stai solo facendo prendere dal panico inutilmente».

Stiles storse il naso. «Ho il diritto anch’io di eccedere ogni tanto con la paranoia».

Derek sbuffò una risata e si fermò, e Stiles rise e si fermò a propria volta, perché sapeva che Derek aveva colto il sottotesto: gli aveva dato in maniera implicita del paranoico, solo che ormai erano diventati _entrambi_ paranoici e la cosa era così fottutamente ridicola da essere ilare, roba da ridere isterici.

Stavano ridendo insieme del loro essere patetici e la cosa era più liberatoria e rilassante di quanto Stiles avesse mai immaginato.

Quando Stiles si riprese dalle risate, inspirò a fondo e urtò piano il braccio di Derek con il proprio per attirare la sua attenzione – perché adesso urtarlo in quel modo era qualcosa che poteva fare ed era _bellissimo_. «Ascolta, a proposito di Scott… Danny mi ha detto che Scott avrebbe il piacere di parlarti» gesticolò, e vide Derek abbassare lo sguardo. «Scott non ha più il tuo numero perché tu hai tagliato ogni contatto con noi, ma gli farebbe _davvero_ piacere scambiare quattro chiacchiere con te e sentire dalla tua voce come stai. Solo questo» l’assicurò stendendo una mano in avanti, «stai tranquillo che non ti chiederà null’altro e…» schioccò la lingua, infastidito, «e per l’amore di Dio non fare quella faccia da martire, Derek! Lo sapevo che parlarti di Scott ti avrebbe fatto ripensare a un casino di cose per cui ti senti inutilmente colpevole!»

«Te l’ho già detto una volta che certi momenti mi sento in colpa ad avervi lasciati in balia di tutto quello che è successo dopo il risveglio del Nemeton» sbottò Derek.

«E io te l’ho già detto una volta che non devi prenderti tutti i meriti della nostra sfiga cosmica!» sospirò Stiles, esasperato. «Scott è un ragazzo molto sentimentale, lo sai, vorrebbe soltanto salutarti e scambiare con te un paio di silenzi imbarazzanti» ironizzò scrollando le spalle. «Gli importa di te».

«Importa anche a me di lui» mormorò Derek, stanco.

«Non lo metto in dubbio, per questo mi sto impegnando a riferirti questo messaggio, quindi se ti va do l’ok a Danny e gli passo il tuo nuovo numero, così Scott potrà chiamarti e poi di sicuro dire a Isaac quant’è stato stupido a non volerne approfittare per parlare anche lui con te». Derek sorrise scuotendo la testa. «Conosco i miei polli» insisté Stiles, «sono certo che Scott consiglierà a Isaac di approfittarne e lui non lo farà».

Derek inspirò a fondo e annuì. «Ok, digli che per me va bene».

Stiles sorrise contento. «Fantastico! E comunque lo sai… sei sempre il benvenuto a Beacon Hills, non c’è neanche il bisogno che tu ce lo chieda» gli ricordò.

Derek si limitò a fare cenno di sì a sguardo basso: nonostante tutto, sembrava giù di corda. Stiles si infilò le mani in tasca e si avvicinò a lui di un passo, mordicchiandosi un labbro con aria stanca ed esasperata.

«Certe volte non so proprio cosa fare con te, Derek» mormorò.

Derek poggiò la fronte contro la sua con espressione _quasi_ sofferente, probabilmente perché per lui non era mai facile ammettere di aver bisogno di un sostegno e di un contatto – ciò fece stringere di più il cuore a Stiles, che si morse il labbro con più forza. «Stiles, certe volte non so neanch’io cosa fare di me stesso quando sono davanti a te».

Lui sorrise isterico alzando gli occhi al cielo, deglutì a stento e gli prese il viso fra le mani. «Dio, Derek, io… _Chiedimelo_ , posso sentire che lo vuoi e tu sai che io lo so e… la cosa mi sta facendo uscire fuori di testa! Quindi…» sentì le mani di Derek andare sui suoi fianchi, « _chiedimelo_ , ti basta solo questo, te l’ho promesso… _Chiedimelo_ , possibilmente prima di impazzire entrambi…»

La situazione era ormai sfuggita di mano a tutti e due in modo clamoroso e a Stiles non riusciva neanche a importargliene: avevano bisogno di diventare un branco, di stare insieme, perché necessitavano dell’esatto tipo di appoggio che solo l’uno poteva dare all’altro… quella era la via più semplice e facile.

«Derek…» gli sussurrò mentre entrambi si fissavano febbricitanti – Stiles gli teneva ancora il viso fra le mani, le dita di Derek invece si erano infilate piano sotto l’orlo della sua maglia e i pollici stavano tracciando dei piccoli cerchi sui fianchi di Stiles togliendogli la ragione, «se diventerai il _mio_ beta, io diventerò il _tuo_ alpha, capisci cosa intendo? Ciò che è tuo diventerà mio, ma anche ciò che è mio diventerà tuo: qualsiasi cosa ti accadrà in futuro non dovrai mai più affrontarla da solo, qualsiasi cosa ti passerà per la testa saprai sempre con chi condividerla. Te lo garantisco, Derek, non sarai mai più trascinato dagli eventi, il nostro branco sarà la prima cosa che sentirai non appena ne entrerai a far parte e anche l’ultima cosa che sentirai prima di morire: stavolta sarà per sempre, ti giuro che stavolta durerà. Quindi… _chiedimelo_ , Derek, lo sai che è adesso o mai più…»

Derek premette di più le mani sui suoi fianchi e lo spinse deciso all’indietro contro il tronco di un albero; si fissarono di nuovo negli occhi e Stiles notò come le iridi di Derek fossero ancora _umane_ : i suoi istinti da lupo erano sotto controllo, Derek in quel momento era completamente umano e terrorizzato dall’idea di avere un terzo branco solo per poi perderlo per la terza dannata volta.

«Derek, te lo giuro… Ti fidi di me?»

Lui rise nervoso. «C’è bisogno di chiedermelo?»

«Lo sai cosa sono disposto a fare per il mio branco» insisté Stiles, «lascia che io lo faccia anche per te. Ho bisogno di te e ciò che è tuo sarà mio e ciò che mio sarà tuo» gli ripeté. «Ti fidi di me?» gli chiese ancora una volta.

«Mi fido di te. Ho bisogno di _questo_ ».

Stiles non gli domandò nemmeno se intendesse che avesse bisogno di un branco o bisogno di fidarsi di lui: era logico che necessitasse di entrambe le cose. «Mi fido di te, Derek. Sei libero, sarai _sempre_ libero anche se con noi».

«Voglio entrare nel tuo branco». Glielo disse senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, col fiato corto e senza più esitare.

Stiles, egoisticamente, non gli diede il tempo di ripensarci: gli allargò il colletto della maglia con una mano e affondò le zanne sul suo collo marchiandolo come proprio.

Sentì Derek fremere appena per mantenere il controllo, Stiles gli strinse le mani sulle spalle e pochi secondi dopo sentì un flusso di potere investirlo e poi avvolgersi a lui – a loro. Aveva appena acquisito un nuovo beta.

Quando Stiles si allontanò dal collo di Derek e lo guardò negli occhi, vide le sue iridi brillare celesti, e le sue dovevano essere di sicuro rosse; il silenzio della foresta fu interrotto da due ululati diversi l’uno dall’altro, lunghi, solenni ed emessi in rapida successione: Cora e Tara avevano sentito che il branco aveva ottenuto del nuovo potere, un nuovo membro.

Stiles si portò il dorso della mano alla bocca per pulirla dal sangue con un gesto secco, ma Derek lo fermò afferrandolo per il polso e meno di un secondo dopo lo baciò facendogli sbattere la testa all’indietro contro il tronco dell’albero a cui era ancora appoggiato.

Stiles sentì la cinghia del borsone scivolargli dalla spalla e l’attimo in cui sentì il borsone cadere a terra con un piccolo tonfo fu l’attimo in cui finalmente crollò _tutto_ – ogni ostinata difesa o pretesa di essere ciò che non si era andò in frantumi.

Erano entrambi pieni di bisogni e voglia di rassicurazioni, in quel bacio mandarono al diavolo ogni loro incertezza e diedero fondo a ogni esigenza di sentirsi vicini e di toccarsi. Erano _mio_ , _tuo_ , _noi_ e _branco_ e se lo urlarono in faccia baciandosi con irruenza e aggressività, dimenticandosi perfino di tornare ogni tanto a respirare.

Se le loro labbra si separarono fu soltanto per pochi istanti, per posarsi sulla linea della mandibola, sul mento o sul collo, per baciare, mordere e _leccare_ altri punti per poi tornare alla bocca, a lungo, mentre i loro corpi si muovevano spingendosi e premendosi l’uno sull’altro e le mani artigliavano i vestiti come a strapparli.

Per qualche strana ragione baciarsi faceva sia male che bene, era sollievo e disperazione, sapeva di sangue e rabbia, desiderio e speranza: era un gesto che sapeva, _gridava_ così tanto il loro nome e tutto ciò che erano che Stiles non avrebbe mai voluto smettere di farlo, non vi avrebbe mai rinunciato.

Fin da quando da ragazzino aveva conosciuto Derek, i suoi sentimenti per lui erano stati una massa confusa di emozioni, di volta in volta messa da parte a favore di altre priorità, altri problemi da risolvere e altre vite da salvare o semplificare, ma ora tutto gli sembrava chiaro e lampante e non c’era nient’altro di più importante a cui dare la precedenza. E Dio, se quello non era finalmente lasciarsi andare.

Stiles infilò le dita fra i capelli di Derek, per guidargli la testa un po’ più in basso, verso il suo collo e verso _la gola esposta_ , pronta da mordere e strappare via, in un palese gesto di fiducia in nome dei loro lupi. Sentì Derek respirargli contro la pelle, sfiorargli appena con il naso la curva del collo e infine _leccarlo_ e _morderlo_ piano sulla gola, con denti umani e un ringhio basso e animale.

Subito dopo Stiles non seppe dire se lui stesso gemette o _guaì_. Soprattutto quando vide Derek mostrargli la gola a propria volta.

Stiles si sentì completamente _perso_. Affondò nel bisogno umano di toccargli i capelli e le spalle e lasciò andare la voglia animalesca di morderlo e leccarlo. Era qualcosa di sensuale e _osceno_ insieme, ma non poteva importargliene di meno. Gli mordicchiò l’orecchio. «Io stesso non ho idea da quanto tempo avessi bisogno di tutto questo» mormorò con voce roca.

Derek sbuffò un sorriso conto la sua guancia. « _Questo_?» ribatté, sfiorandogli il collo col naso e respirando contro la sua pelle fino a dargli i brividi. «Possiamo dire una vita intera?»

Stiles si finse offeso e gli morse forte la mandibola. «Non prendere in giro il mio celibato: prima ero un giovane uomo dal cuore puro, sai?» proseguì a mordicchiarlo. «Poi sei arrivato tu e mi hai _completamente rovinato la vita_. Mi hai-tipo-distrutto» sillabò fra un piccolo morso e l’altro.

«Non sei mai stato un giovane uomo dal cuore puro, Stiles» gli ribatté leccandogli il mento fino alle labbra, «a esser sinceri certe volte la tua immaginazione mi perplime, altre mi spaventa» insinuò con una strana luce negli occhi.

Stiles sorrise furbo. «Io _amo_ la mia immaginazione, sono certo che l’ami anche tu».

«Davvero? Tu sei pericoloso, Stiles. Tu sai sempre come uccidere le persone».

«Vuoi che ti dica come vorrei ucciderti in questo momento?»

Derek scosse la testa. «Tu non sei _per niente_ puro, non lo sei _mai stato_ » insisté. Sollevò Stiles da terra costringendolo ad allacciare le gambe e le braccia intorno a lui e gli strinse le mani sul sedere.

Stiles lo fissò negli occhi e si morse un labbro emettendo un lieve lamento – o _gemito_. «Tu mi hai davvero rovinato a vita e _lo sai_. Ti odio». Derek sorrise contro la sua bocca. «Dio, Derek, voglio così tanto _ucciderti_ …» mormorò facendo brillare di rosso gli occhi.

Lui gli replicò con gli occhi celesti da beta, _sfidandolo_. «Fallo».

Stiles si sentì più che in dovere di accontentarlo, soprattutto perché non capitava tutti i giorni di essere inchiodato contro un albero in quel modo da _Derek Hale_.

Dio, stava per scopare con _Derek Hale_. Scott non sarebbe sopravvissuto alla notizia. Ethan ne avrebbe riso fino a cadere dalla sedia. Danny probabilmente avrebbe voluto complimentarsi con lui battendo il cinque, perché il cugino Miguel era sempre stato un gran bel vedere.

C’era davvero da morirne.

E quello non era il momento di pensare al resto del branco.

«Dio, Stiles, smettila di pensare: riesco a _sentirti_ ». A quanto sembrava anche Derek concordava su quell’ultimo punto.

Stiles sogghignò e piegò di più il collo per fargli spazio, Derek lo morse di nuovo sulla gola e lui gli replicò spingendo i fianchi contro i suoi. Gemettero e sospirarono entrambi.

E quello era solo l’inizio della sua lunga e personale lista di sperimentazioni.

Stiles cercò la sua bocca con la propria per baciarlo e proprio in quel momento la realtà decise di interromperli.

Sentirono un lungo grido umano e inumano al contempo, peggio di un ultrasuono per licantropi.

Aggrottarono la fronte storcendo entrambi la faccia in una smorfia dovuta ai timpani sofferenti e poi si voltarono a guardare nella direzione da cui l’urlo era sembrato provenire.

«Banshee?» mormorò Derek, sorpreso.

Stiles deglutì a stento. « _Jamie_. Qualcuno della gilda è morto». Derek gli fece rimettere i piedi a terra, lui ne approfittò subito per chiamare Dave al cellulare.

L’uomo gli rispose al primo squillo. «Jamie è con me e Lee, tranquillo» lo rassicurò, «l’abbiamo fermata prima che iniziasse a vagare da sola verso il possibile cadavere… E così l’hai sentito anche tu…» realizzò, intuendo perché fosse stato chiamato.

«Sì» esalò Stiles passandosi una mano sulla faccia, «e questa non è una buona notizia: sono nella foresta, nel mio territorio, qui è tutto a posto e sento che i miei beta stanno bene, quindi si tratta di uno della gilda, ma… anche se Jamie è la banshee di entrambi, io non dovrei essere "avvertito" da lei dei _tuoi_ morti: avrei dovuto al massimo sentirla urlare, ma non capire perché l’ha fatto».

«E l’ultima volta che è successo è stato perché l’assassino era a conoscenza del fatto che a Silver Falls ci fossero due alpha, ma non sapeva chi dei due di preciso fosse in carica sul territorio» aggiunse Dave.

«E quindi Jamie l’abbiamo sentita tutti e due. Come questa volta» sottolineò Stiles.

«Questa non è una buona notizia, Stiles» sospirò Dave, «e non ho la più pallida idea di chi possa essere la vittima e sono ancora bloccato a casa mia a calmare Jamie prima che scappi via andando di nuovo in trance alla ricerca del cadavere».

«Credo che sia nel tuo territorio, io sono quasi al confine: vuoi che vada io al cercarlo?» si propose Stiles.

«Mi faresti un grosso favore. Dammi un paio di minuti e ti manderò uno dei miei beta e… Stiles?»

«Sì?»

«Stai attento: chiunque sia l’assassino, sa che a Silver Falls ci sono due alpha».

«Sarò cauto» promise prima di chiudere la chiamata; mandò subito dei messaggi a Cora, Tara ed Eric, poi fece cenno a Derek di seguirlo: s’incamminarono alla ricerca di tracce della persona morta.

Derek aveva ascoltato tutta la telefonata con il suo udito da licantropo. «Così non avete idea di cosa si tratti di preciso».

Stiles scosse la testa. «Sappiamo solo che è strano essere stati entrambi "avvertiti" da Jamie: è stato ucciso qualcuno della comunità di Dave, non un membro del mio branco, di conseguenza in teoria Jamie non avrebbe dovuto "chiamarmi" per informarmi di un assassinio – funziona così quando una banshee formalizza il suo legame con un alpha, lei l’avverte dei _suoi_ morti per aiutarlo a vendicarsi – quindi non capisco…» iniziò a camminare facendogli cenno di seguirlo, «deve trattarsi di qualcuno che sa che qui ci sono due alpha e forse ha ucciso la vittima non sapendo bene a quale dei due appartenesse di preciso il territorio su cui di trovava – com’è successo quell’unica volta di cui hai sentito poco fa – oppure non sapeva a quale alpha appartenesse la persona uccisa…»

«Oppure ancora» insinuò Derek asciutto, «ha ucciso con l’intenzione di arrivare a _entrambi_ gli alpha».

Stiles si fermò e lo fissò, incerto ma non del tutto scettico. «È una possibilità valida, anche se mi sembra strano: non ha alcun senso attirare anche me, sono un ospite della gilda, non un suo membro, è inutile stipulare una trattativa con me e non attacco gli intrusi a meno che Dave non mi dia il permesso di farlo».

«Sarà meglio trovare prima il cadavere e vedere se ci dice qualcosa su chi l’ha assalito» esalò Derek.

Stiles schioccò la lingua e tornò a cercare delle tracce. «È tecnicamente impossibile che la vittima sia stata ammazzata in città e in pieno giorno senza attirare l’udito di centinaia di altre creature sovrannaturali, e poi né io né Dave abbiamo rilevato degli intrusi negli ultimi tempi; Lee non registra tensioni interne alla comunità da mesi e gli ultimi nostri ospiti siete stati tu e Cora. Niente forestieri, niente discussioni accese fra membri della comunità… l’assassino deve essere uno straniero e deve aver attirato la vittima qui, nella foresta» indicò il terreno ai suoi piedi, «l’unico posto dove si può discutere con delle persone esterne alla gilda e avere della privacy».

«E se la vittima non ha chiesto aiuto a Dave» ipotizzò Derek, «forse prima era stata minacciata in modo pesante dal proprio aggressore…»

Stiles sospirò. «Può darsi… solo gli ospiti come me devono occuparsi da soli delle proprie rogne, i membri ufficiali della gilda no: la questione puzza davvero di marcio…» e sniffò l’aria cogliendo uno strano odore, «e questo invece è davvero odore di _sangue_ ». Corse in una direzione con Derek alla calcagna.

Poco dopo si imbatterono nel cadavere di una giovane donna bionda.

«Jenna» esalò Stiles, inginocchiandosi accanto a lei; poi si rivolse a Derek. «Figlia di un emissario, druido a sua volta e senza più un branco» l’informò spiccio, chiudendo gli occhi che la ragazza aveva ancora aperti in un’espressione vuota e terrorizzata insieme.

Derek si accovacciò dall’altra parte del cadavere. «Era a Silver Falls da molto?»

Stiles scosse la testa esaminandole il collo. «Meno di un anno, dieci mesi circa. Era stata coinvolta in una disputa territoriale e una volta rimasta da sola aveva deciso di venire a vivere qui, o almeno questo è quello che so: Silver Falls è una città piccola, ma noi abitanti sappiamo essere discreti quanto comprensivi con i nuovi membri della comunità, perché _tutti_ siamo qui per scappare al proprio passato». Sospirò e indicò la gola di Jenna. «Queste sono ferite da artigli, è stata attaccata da un licantropo».

Derek fissò il terreno intorno a loro. «Forse più di uno».

Stiles aguzzò la vista e prestò attenzione ai dettagli nel modo in cui gli aveva insegnato prima Chris – da umano – e poi Dave – da alpha. «Tre» precisò, «tre licantropi contro di lei, non ha avuto neanche il tempo di proteggersi con un cerchio di mountain ash e non ci sono tracce di uso di armi». Derek lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio, colpito quanto ironico; Stiles sogghignò. «Ho i miei anni di allenamento alle spalle, con un cacciatore come Chris e un alpha come Dave: più in là potrei anche insegnarti qualche trucchetto…» insinuò intrufolando le mani nelle tasche di Jenna; trovò il suo cellulare.

«Dio, fa che non ci sia bisogno della password…» mormorò Stiles passando il dito sullo schermo. «Bingo» esalò soddisfatto, sbloccandolo e passandolo a Derek. «Cerca qualsiasi cosa di sospetto nei suoi ultimi messaggi, nella messaggeria istantanea e altro. Io avverto Dave». Portò il proprio cellulare all’orecchio e continuò a cercare indizi nelle tasche di Jenna.

«Dave? Abbiamo trovato il corpo: è Jenna» l’avvertì. Lo sentì restare un attimo sorpreso.

«Da cos’è stata uccisa?»

«Licantropi: tre contro uno, nessuna traccia di armi da fuoco o a lama o di mountain ash; sto controllando se lei ha addosso qualche indizio, prima di memorizzare l’odore degli aggressori e seguirlo».

«Jenna non mi aveva segnalato di avere dei problemi di sorta» commentò Dave, «il fatto che sia stata uccisa da dei licantropi mi fa pensare alla disputa territoriale a cui ha preso suo malgrado parte, ma non capisco chi potesse essere ancora interessato a lei: era diventata neutrale e non aveva più un branco».

«Aveva però ancora dei nonni» intervenne Derek, mostrando a Stiles delle foto presenti sul cellulare di Jenna.

«Dave, cattive notizie» parlò Stiles inarcando un sopracciglio e scorrendo veloce dei messaggi. «Jenna era minacciata da ignoti: sto leggendo sul suo cellulare che le facevano pressioni per costringerla a parlare con loro. A quanto pare l’hanno fatta uscire fuori di testa inviandole di continuo foto dei suoi nonni per convincerla a smettere di fare domande sulla loro vera identità e incontrarli, o avrebbero ucciso i vecchi in qualsiasi momento: li tenevano d’occhio in segreto. C’è scritto solo che volevano trattare con lei, ma non a proposito di cosa».

«Nessun nome?»

«No» sospirò Stiles, «potremo chiedere a Edwin di provare a rintracciarli, ma credo sia difficile. Penso che per ora sia meglio assicurarsi che i nonni di Jenna siano al sicuro – le foto sono state scattate dall’esterno della loro casa e mentre facevano la spesa, di nascosto – e seguire le tracce dei suoi assassini».

Dave inspirò a fondo. «Resta in attesa dei miei beta, Stiles, non muoverti da solo, ho una brutta sensazione: perché qualcuno che sa che a Silver Falls sono presenti due alpha dovrebbe uccidere un druido non più in attività come Jenna? Era una ragazza diventata ormai debole e innocua, ancora sofferente per le proprie perdite».

Stiles stava provando a formulare delle ipotesi, quando si innalzò nell’aria un lungo ululato. Gli venne la pelle d’oca e sentì il proprio lupo interiore ringhiare rabbioso e indignato.

«L’hai sentito anche tu, Dave?» domandò Stiles pur sapendo già la risposta.

«Sì» gli rispose lui, atono e solenne. «Torna a casa e non ti muovere, ti contatterò io più tardi per organizzare il piano. Resta dentro il tuo territorio».

«Ok» chiuse la chiamata.

Derek fissò Stiles, perplesso. «Quell’ululato… è stato un altro alpha a emetterlo, o almeno così mi è sembrato dal timbro vocale».

«Sì. Hai pure capito che tipo di richiamo fosse?» ribatté Stiles, neutrale ma mortalmente serio.

«Non era una ritirata, né un segnale d’attacco…» elencò Derek, cogliendo poi la realizzazione e sbarrando gli occhi.

Stiles annuì. «Era l’invito a una sfida, l’ululato di un alpha che vuole sfidare qualsiasi altro alpha sia presente su questo territorio. Ha sfidato _entrambi_ ».

« _Perché_?» si stupì Derek. «Tu e Dave non avete _nulla_ con voi, nessun ostaggio o oggetto prezioso, e questo è un territorio neutrale».

Stiles ci rifletté sopra. «Si vede che secondo lui uno di noi due o entrambi abbiamo qualcosa che lui vuole, e dubito che si tratti della leadership della gilda: avrebbe direttamente marciato verso la città per ottenerla, non avrebbe ucciso Jenna».

«Forse vuole una persona sotto la vostra protezione?» ipotizzò Derek. «Tipo Edwin? Hai detto che in molti ancora lo vogliono…» insinuò.

Stiles scosse la testa. «Edwin è un membro della gilda, non fa parte del mio branco: quest’alpha non avrebbe avuto bisogno di rivolgersi sia a me che a Dave per averlo, né avrebbe avuto motivo di uccidere Jenna per arrivare a lui». Si passò una mano sul volto e poi realizzò la possibile verità. «Esiste però una persona che è sia sotto la protezione di Dave che la mia… e uccidendo Jenna l’alpha ha avuto conferma del fatto che si trovi proprio qui: l’ha sentita _urlare_ » concluse alzando gli occhi verso di lui.

« _Jamie_ » mormorò Derek, stupito.

Stiles serrò la mascella. «Jenna è stata soltanto un sacrificio necessario per avere delle prove. Credo che l’alpha voglia la _nostra_ banshee».

  
  


_Due anni prima._

  


Stiles si era fatto dire dai beta di Dave dove avessero scattato quelle foto a Eric, e a seguito non era stato difficile trovarlo; ciò che non aveva però previsto era che Eric stesso fosse inseguito da qualcuno: a Stiles bastò osservare per bene le loro mosse per capire che si trattasse di cacciatori – Chris e Lee gli avevano insegnato perfino a fissarsi su quanto sembrassero sporche le scarpe di qualcuno per capire se era un cacciatore o meno – e considerando come stessero preferendo Eric piuttosto che il branco di teppisti, sulla testa del giovane Banes doveva esserci una taglia enorme.

Qualcuno voleva Eric morto, probabilmente qualcuno che lo valutava feccia al pari di un licantropo se aveva pensato bene di mettergli alle calcagna dei cacciatori. Stiles ponderò se per caso il mandante fosse proprio la famiglia Banes: non sarebbe stato da escludere, considerando che Eric era un punto chiave nelle indagini sulla morte di Keith e il suo branco che altre famiglie di cacciatori – con gli Argent in testa – stavano facendo. Forse Eric sapeva troppo e andava messo a tacere.

Stiles girellava attorno al motel dove alloggiava Eric e fissava da lontano i cacciatori appostati – era arrivato lì da solo e con mezzi pubblici per non attirare l’attenzione.

Sostanzialmente quei tizi erano dei fessi e lui stava approfittando del proprio aspetto da eterno ragazzino piccolo, scemo e innocuo camminando impunito davanti a loro atteggiandosi da liceale con zaino in spalla e cappellino da baseball indossato al contrario.

I cacciatori erano tre: uno era andato a prendere qualcosa da mangiare e Stiles l’aveva seguito, alla cassa l’aveva distratto e ne aveva approfittato per spruzzargli sulla ciambella ordinata un potente sonnifero di sua invenzione – il tipo era crollato steso a terra a russare venti secondi dopo il primo morso; per gli altri due Stiles aveva dovuto sporcarsi le mani, aveva bussato al finestrino della loro macchina con la scusa di chiedere delle informazioni, aveva messo KO quello alla guida facendogli sbattere la testa contro il volante e l’altro non aveva avuto neanche il tempo di urlare prima che Stiles lo colpisse con una piccola, silenziosa ma efficace spara tranquillanti.

Il cacciatore che misteriosamente si stava concedendo un’improvvisa pennichella in caffetteria sarebbe stato un efficace diversivo – tutti sarebbero stati troppo occupati a chiamare un’ambulanza per prestare attenzione a quello che sarebbe successo fra lui e Eric, nell’eventualità che il ragazzo l’attaccasse senza farlo prima parlare – mentre gli altri due non li avrebbero disturbati almeno per i prossimi quarantacinque minuti.

Stiles sospirò rilassandosi e bussò alla porta di Eric, che gli aprì tenendo la catenella di sicurezza allacciata e senza neanche salutarlo: lo fissò chiedendogli in modo implicito chi fosse e cosa mai volesse.

Stiles lo guardò negli occhi e gli parlò atono ma sicuro. «Sono Stiles Stilinski, il nuovo alpha di Abby» si presentò riferendosi a Tara col suo vecchio nome: non sapeva se Eric fosse stato informato del cambio di identità.

«Chi ti manda?» fu la replica secca.

Stiles fece brillare gli occhi di rosso. «Me stesso».

«E vieni anche solo per te stesso?»

«E per Abby» gli rispose, deciso. Eric non distolse lo sguardo dal suo, non sembrava ancora convinto. «Ho steso i cacciatori qui fuori, nel caso te lo stessi chiedendo» aggiunse facendo un cenno vago alle proprie spalle. «Non ci disturberà nessuno nella prossima mezz’ora circa».

Eric si decise a farlo entrare, gli aprì ma non gli rivolse le spalle, né l’invitò ad accomodarsi: aspettò che Stiles stesso chiudesse la porta e restò in piedi maneggiando con finta aria distratta un kunai – uno dei pugnali preferiti di Allison, _fantastico_ – come a dirgli che era armato e che alla prima parola sbagliata che Stiles avesse pronunciato in sua presenza, l’avrebbe attaccato e ucciso.

Eric gli parlò inespressivo. «Come mai lei non è con te?» esordì sprizzando sospetto da tutti i pori.

«Non sa che sei qui, non sa nemmeno che i _tizi che stai inseguendo_ sono qui». Se quell’informazione data da Stiles lo colpì, Eric non lo mostrò di certo.

«E tu come hai saputo di me e dei tizi?»

«Sai dove si trova adesso Abby?» gli chiese Stiles.

Gli assentì. «Silver Falls, territorio neutrale appartenente a una gilda».

«All’inizio Abby voleva diventare un membro della Gilda di Silver Falls» gli spiegò Stiles, «ma poi ha deciso di unirsi al mio branco – per adesso comunque viviamo ancora tutti e due lì. È stato David Reed, il leader della gilda a dirci di voi: siamo suoi graditi ospiti, ha ritenuto opportuno riferirmi in privato che qualcuno era sulle tracce della mia beta».

Eric rimase però ancora sulla difensiva. «Perché hai preferito non dirlo anche ad Abby?»

«Si sta riprendendo adesso» sospirò Stiles, stanco, «non ho voglia di stressarla o metterla al corrente di fatti che potrebbero ricordarle cosa le è successo… e tu _sai_ cosa le è successo, vero?» insinuò certo. «Sai cosa le hanno fatto quei ragazzi».

Eric lo fissò come soppesando quell’ultima affermazione. «Hai detto di essere il suo nuovo alpha: sei qui per aiutarmi o per dirmi di farmi da parte perché vuoi pensarci tu a loro?»

Stiles aggrottò la fronte e appoggiò la schiena al muro incrociando le braccia al petto. «Non so, Eric, prima sarei interessato a conoscere la tua storia, la tua versione dei fatti… per esempio sarei curioso di sapere com’è che fai a sapere che Abby fosse incinta, visto che all’interno della comunità dei cacciatori questo non lo sa nessuno, e soprattutto com’è che ti interessa tanto vendicarti?» E vide lo sguardo di Eric infiammarsi appena.

«Forse perché si tratta di mio _nipote_?»

«E magari anche perché si tratta di tuo fratello?» ribatté Stiles, neutrale. «Ti ha chiesto di proteggere Abby una volta che lui fosse morto?»

«Non proprio» gli rispose Eric, «ma lo faccio anche per lui».

«E per chi altro lo fai?»

Eric non gli replicò, piuttosto si mosse veloce come il vento e il puntò il kunai alla gola fissandolo negli occhi con espressione gelida quanto furente. Stiles non si scompose, non mostrò alcuna reazione e restò immobile con le braccia sul petto, fece solo illuminare le iridi di rosso. Sostennero lo sguardo a lungo in silenzio.

«Questi non sono affari tuoi» disse infine Eric, «sono qui solo per quel branco di delinquenti e per controllare come sta Abby, null’altro».

«Abby è sotto la mia protezione, sono il suo _alpha_ » scandì bene l’ultima parola, «quindi non pensare che io me ne andrò di qui senza prima sapere nei minimi dettagli perché un testimone importante come te si sta nascondendo, è ricercato da dei cacciatori e sta perfino provando a vendicare l’ _aborto_ della fidanzata _licantropo_ di suo fratello morto». Ancora una volta sostennero lo sguardo a lungo.

«Cosa vuoi sapere di preciso?» ribatté infine Eric.

Stiles inspirò a fondo. «Partiamo dall’inizio, vuoi?» Non ricevette risposta, proseguì lo stesso. «È stato Keith a offrire il Morso a Ollie, oppure è stato Ollie a chiedere il Morso a Keith?»

«Keith a Ollie».

«Ollie era ospedalizzato e scommetto che fosse sotto stretta sorveglianza per non fargli vedere Abby» osservò Stiles, «come ha fatto Keith a contattarlo?»

Eric restò fermo ancora per qualche secondo, poi espirò a fondo e si allontanò di qualche passo, andando ad appoggiarsi di schiena alla scrivania presente nella stanza. «Ho fatto da tramite» ammise atono ed evitando il suo sguardo. Stava trasudando _sensi di colpa_ , Stiles poteva ben vederlo e sentirlo.

«Dio, Eric» sbottò Stiles esasperato, «potresti semplicemente raccontarmi tutta la fottuta storia?! Che cazzo è successo? Perché il piano per rendere Ollie un licantropo e guarirlo è andato male?»

Eric serrò la mascella e strinse l’impugnatura del kunai per sbatterne forte la punta contro la scrivania, fino ad affondarlo nel legno. «Perché sono un fallimento continuo» sibilò con rabbia. «Sono un fallito come figlio perché non sono mai stato in grado di fare qualcosa che compiacesse mio padre, sono un fallito come essere umano perché il mio corpo non è in grado di funzionare bene senza un intervento esterno, sono un fallito come fratello perché non sono stato in grado di aiutare Ollie almeno quando era ancora in vita e non ho potuto nemmeno assisterlo fino alla morte, e sono un fallito come cacciatore perché non so neanche rendermi conto di essere sorvegliato e pedinato dai nemici quando sono nel bel mezzo di un piano di fuga». Divelse il kunai e poi infilzò di nuovo nella scrivania in un altro punto.

Stiles rimase per qualche secondo attonito da quella confessione. «La tua famiglia ti ha seguito quando hai portato Ollie da Keith per il Morso» intuì.

Eric assentì secco. «Ci hanno circondati, erano più del doppio del branco. Non abbiamo avuto una sola chance» riassunse monocorde. «È stata colpa mia».

Stiles si passò le mani sulla faccia. «È per questo che non stai provando ad avvicinarti ad Abby? Perché ti senti in colpa?»

«Ho fallito» ripeté sicuro guardandolo in faccia. «non penso di meritare la fiducia di Abby, anche se vorrei in qualche modo continuare a proteggerla».

«E come?» Stiles non riuscì a trattenere il sarcasmo. «Diventando la sua ombra-bodyguard a vita?»

Eric alzò per la prima volta la voce. «Lo devo a Ollie e l’ho promesso a Keith! E non ho nient’altro da fare. Non ho più una famiglia, né una casa. Non ho più neanche dei soldi: mio padre mi ha bloccato i conti, tutto quello che sono riuscito a recuperare l’ho quasi tutto investito in armi per combattere e difendermi. Una volta finito _questo_ , chiederò asilo alla Gilda di Silver Falls. Non ho più niente» concluse atono, terribilmente certo e rassegnato.

«Il tuo nobile piano è questo?» chiese Stiles, incredulo. «Vendicare Abby e poi andare a vivere a Silver Falls per poterla proteggere per sempre nell’ombra?»

«Sì».

«Ma per chi l’hai presa?! Abby ti prenderà a calci nel culo la prima volta che ti vedrà provare a difenderla, sai? Sei fortunato che io ti abbia trovato in tempo per fermati!»

«Lo devo a Ollie e l’ho promesso a Keith» ripeté Eric, ostinato.

Stiles sospirò stanco e coprendosi il volto con le mani scivolò a sedere a terra. «Prova a spiegarmi tutto dall’inizio, d’accordo? Perché… Abby mi ha detto che ti crede un bravo ragazzo, ok? Lei è la mia beta e mi fido della sua parola, quindi non ti lascerò qui a far cazzate in suo nome senza che nemmeno lei sappia che diavolo stai combinando: dimmi tutto quello che è successo».

Eric lasciò stare il kunai conficcato nella scrivania, respirò a fondo e si passò le mani fra i capelli; le sue spalle sembrarono un po’ meno tese. «Purtroppo era normale che Ollie peggiorasse di giorno in giorno, ma non era giusto che si _spegnesse_ giorno dopo giorno» esalò. «I nostri genitori non sono mai stati molto affettuosi, io ero la sua unica compagnia all’ospedale ed era lampante quanto gli mancasse Abby. Volevo ideare un piano per farla intrufolare nella stanza di Ollie dopo l’orario delle visite, anche per poter dare loro un attimo in più, un’ultima occasione per salutarsi» la voce gli s’incrinò, «era una cosa _umana_ da fare, no?»

Stiles si chiese da quanto tempo Eric non parlasse con qualcuno: le parole gli uscivano a fatica dalla bocca e la voce sembrava innaturalmente un po’ roca. Ricordò anche che Tara gli aveva detto che Eric in genere parlava _pochissimo_. Doveva essere davvero solo e disperato. Stiles gli annuì e lui proseguì il racconto.

«Ho provato a mettermi in contatto con Keith, perché ero certo che vista la situazione non avrebbe negato ai ragazzi un incontro – sapevo che era una brava persona – quello che però non mi aspettavo era di trovare molto di più: Keith mi ha chiesto di riferire a Ollie che era disposto a dargli il Morso per guarirlo».

«Ollie non ti aveva mai accennato di aver pensato a questa possibilità, di guarire grazie al Morso?» domandò Stiles. «Dopotutto Keith era l’alpha e il tutore di Abby, era una sorta di "risorsa" facile…» insinuò.

Eric scosse la testa. «Non ne avevamo mai discusso, o almeno non ne aveva mai discusso con me, e credo che ciò che lo bloccasse fossero le conseguenze per tutto il branco di Keith: Morderlo avrebbe interrotto la tregua che Keith aveva con la nostra famiglia, mio padre l’avrebbe perseguitato e dannato a vita con il supporto di altre famiglia di cacciatori, perché da quel momento in poi avrebbe avuto tutte le scuse del mondo per voler morto lui e tutto il suo branco».

«Però il fatto che sia stato proprio Keith a proporlo ha fatto cedere Ollie» intuì Stiles; Eric annuì. «Keith vi ha detto anche che Abby era incinta?»

«No» sospirò e gesticolò nervoso. «Mi ha detto soltanto di riferire a Ollie la sua proposta e, quando mio fratello ha accettato, io e Keith abbiamo organizzato un piano per portare Ollie fuori dall’ospedale e scappare tutti insieme. Ho trovato strano che Keith preferisse estromettere Abby dal piano mandandola via da degli amici come mossa preventiva, ma lui mi ha detto che lei sarebbe stata troppo nervosa perché troppo coinvolta e quindi era meglio metterla prima al sicuro… l’ho saputo solo dopo che Keith l’ha fatto perché lei era _incinta_ : nel suo stato era ovvio che dovesse restare fuori dal piano».

Stiles si accigliò. «E quando l’hai saputo che era incinta?»

Eric continuò a gesticolare. «Solo alla fine. Ho portato Ollie con me in un capanno fuori città, facendolo uscire di nascosto dall’ospedale: il piano era dargli il Morso e poi partire immediatamente, noi due e il branco di Keith ci saremmo incontrati con già le valigie in mano». Sorrise sarcastico. «Keith aveva offerto il Morso anche a me, perché tanto sarei dovuto scappare anch’io dopo aver tradito la mia famiglia, ma io gli ho risposto che mi piacevo così com’ero e che me la sarei cavata da solo: mi sarebbe bastato un passaggio fino al confine, poi le nostre strade si sarebbero divise. Lui mi ha regalato lo stesso dei documenti falsi, una nuova identità, nel caso le cose si mettessero davvero male».

Stiles si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Keith era davvero una persona premurosa e previdente» commentò ironico.

«Già» sbuffò Eric. «Però come ti ho già detto ho fallito: gli uomini di mio padre mi pedinavano da chissà quanto tempo, forse lui sospettava che prima o poi mi sarei sentito abbastanza disperato da domandare a Keith di guarire Ollie… anzi, è probabile che abbia pensato proprio questo, che avrei ceduto e cercato Keith» assentì a se stesso. «Ci hanno attaccati prima che io e Keith aiutassimo Ollie a scendere dalla mia macchina per il Morso, e la nostra fuga si è subito trasformata in una trappola» concluse flebile.

Restarono per qualche minuto in silenzio; Stiles non sapeva che dirgli, ma alla fine per quanto gli sembrasse patetico gli mormorò «Mi dispiace».

Eric si morse il labbro e rivolse lo sguardo al soffitto. «Ho provato a difendere Keith, perché era l’unica speranza per Ollie, ma mio padre l’ha ucciso… ha eliminato la sola persona al mondo che avrebbe potuto salvare suo figlio e mio fratello. Keith mi è morto fra le braccia: l’ho guardato morire non riuscendo a credere come tutto fosse _finito_. Mio padre mi ha sputato in faccia, mi ha detto che non ero più il benvenuto a casa ed è andato via portando Ollie con sé. Quella è stata anche l’ultima volta che ho visto mio fratello, non ho più avuto il permesso di visitarlo».

Stiles si sentiva un groppo in gola. «Mi dispiace _così tanto_ , Eric…»

Lui trasse un respiro profondo e scosse la testa. «Keith, non appena ha sentito mio padre andar via, prima di morire si è avvicinato al mio orecchio e mi ha detto che Abby era incinta e che non ce l’aveva detto prima per non far sentire Ollie obbligato dalla paternità a diventare licantropo: voleva che prendesse il Morso come una scelta di vita, senza alcuna pressione che poi un giorno lo portasse a pentirsi di tutto. Si è scusato e mi ha fatto promettere di trovare Abby e di proteggerla. Si è _scusato_ » sorrise isterico, «sono stato io a fallire e lui si è _scusato_. Ho fallito pure a trovare Abby in tempo: aveva già abortito».

«Eric, capisco il tuo punto di vista, ma non puoi prenderti la colpa di tutte queste tragedie!» tentò di farlo ragionare. «Nella maggior parte dei casi si è trattato soltanto di stupide coincidenze! Non sai neanche se tuo padre ha scoperto le tue mosse perché sei stato sul serio poco efficiente e affidabile o se si è trattato soltanto di un caso! E per l’amor di Dio non assumerti la responsabilità dell’aborto di Abby: tuo fratello stava morendo e scommetto che dopo non hai potuto neanche assistere al suo funerale! Dovevi stare nascosto e non avevi più una casa, eri sconvolto! Era impossibile per te focalizzarti subito su Abby!»

«Avrei dovuto riprendermi subito».

«Eric!» lo richiamò Stiles, sbottando stanco ed esasperato. «Sei _umano_ e credimi se ti dico che so benissimo cosa significa esserlo: lo sono stato fino a poco più di un anno fa. Hai il sacrosanto diritto di sentirti addolorato, sconvolto, distrutto e perfino in balia degli eventi, perché quello che hai passato è _orribile_ e ti è stato negato ogni conforto. Quindi…» respirò a fondo e provò a mettere i propri pensieri in ordine, «credo che adesso chiamerò David Reed e ti farò da tramite per farti rifugiare a Silver Falls, perché mi sembra chiaro che tu non possa stare un minuto di più da solo con là fuori i sicari che ti ha messo alle calcagna la tua stessa fottuta famiglia – perché è la tua famiglia il loro mandante, no? – gli Argent ti stanno cercando per portare a galla la verità, sei un testimone prezioso. Tuo padre quando ti ha ripudiato non aveva la minima idea che poco dopo Abby si sarebbe unita al mio branco scatenando così una reazione a catena…» sogghignò. Eric lo guardò interrogativo.

«Gli Argent» gli spiegò Stiles, «la famiglia di cacciatori che sta portando avanti le indagini sulla morte del branco di Keith, sono miei alleati, Chris e sua figlia Allison _fanno parte_ del mio branco: dopo aver saputo di Abby tramite me, si sono interessati a tutta la faccenda».

«Quindi è colpa vostra se adesso sono inseguito da dei sicari?» ribatté Eric atono.

Stiles inspirò a fondo. «In sostanza sì» gesticolò, «ma non intendevamo condannarti a morte. _Scusaci_ , amico» concluse con voce strozzata.

Eric trasse un respiro profondo e si scompigliò i capelli con un gesto distratto, ciò lo fece sembrare di colpo più giovane e Stiles ricordò con una fitta al cuore che Eric non era molto più vecchio di lui: aveva solo _vent’anni_. «Quindi…» mormorò Eric, «Abby ha deciso di non far parte della Gilda di Silver Falls, ha scelto te come suo nuovo alpha».

Stiles si grattò la testa, nervoso. «Mi dispiace che questo rovini i tuoi piani da ombra-bodyguard, però sì: Abby è diventata una mia beta e non appena finirò il mio periodo di…» cercò la parola esatta per definire la propria situazione in breve, «"addestramento" diciamo, lei mi seguirà a casa, nel mio territorio».

«Dove?»

«Beacon Hills, California».

Eric assentì e si morse il labbro. «Ho sentito parlare del Nemeton che c’è lì, non è certo un posto tranquillo in cui vivere».

«Faccio parte dei branchi uniti di Beacon Hills, sono il loro quarto alpha» sottolineò, «Abby sarà al sicuro con noi, la sto anche preparando e addestrando bene per ogni evenienza. È mia _sorella_ , ha la mia parola che farò sempre in modo che sia sana e salva».

Eric espirò a fondo e rivolse gli occhi al soffitto, sembrava abbastanza _perso_.

«Senti» continuò Stiles, deciso, «so che questo ti costringerà a rivedere i tuoi nobili piani di martirio, ma Abby si è appena rimessa in piedi ed è tornata a credere di avere ancora un futuro: se quello che vuoi è che lei sia serena… beh, lo è, e spero che tu non voglia irrompere nella sua nuova vita soltanto per portarla in dei posti dove potresti sorvegliarla meglio e ricordarle in maniera del tutto non richiesta delle sue tragedie passate! E, un consiglio, amico: pensa anche un po’ di più alla _tua_ vita!»

Eric non gli rispose, si limitò a sospirare forte emettendo una sorta di grugnito stringendo le ginocchia al petto e nascondendo la testa contro le braccia.

Stiles prese il proprio zaino e lo aprì per prendere una mappa con dei punti segnati e la busta piena delle foto che gli aveva passato Dave; passò entrambe le cose a Eric facendole scivolare sul pavimento, verso i suoi piedi. «Se ci stai, ecco quello che faremo: andremo insieme a convincere quei tizi a scordarsi dell’esistenza di Abby».

Eric esaminò piano la mappa e le foto. «Da chi hai avuto queste informazioni?»

«Dalla stessa persona che mi ha detto di te e del branco di ragazzini: David Reed, il leader della gilda. Non provare a dirmi di farmi da parte: pensa che anch’io potrei chiederti di fare la stessa cosa».

«E poi secondo te dovrei venire a Silver Falls?» gli chiese Eric, scettico.

«Ora come ora sei tu contro il resto del mondo» gli fece notare Stiles in modo crudo, «sono l’unico contatto che hai con la parte sana dell’universo: non farti sfuggire quest’occasione e porta il tuo culo al sicuro! Abbiamo bisogno di te per vendicare più di un branco che la tua fottuta famiglia ha fatto fuori in ben quattro generazioni, e io come essere umano ho bisogno di saperti ancora vivo e vegeto da qualche parte perché vederti così…» lo indicò con un cenno vago, «è tipo… _insopportabile_ ».

Eric si portò una mano alla fronte, restando scettico e avvolto nella propria aura di auto commiserazione.

Stiles sospirò e rivolse gli occhi al soffitto. «Dio, non avevo bisogno di un altro Derek Hale nella mia vita!» sbottò, lamentandosi verso nessuno in particolare. «Eric, ti porterò a Silver Falls con le buone o con le cattive, dovessi anche narcotizzarti per farlo, e non dubitare del fatto che io ne sia capace: sono stato un emissario, sai? Mettere KO qualcuno con il minimo sforzo è stato il mio mestiere per anni, poi sono arrivate le zanne e gli artigli e ho dovuto cambiare attività».

Eric si tolse gli occhiali e si stropicciò gli occhi. «Vuoi andare a vendicare Abby. Con me» sintetizzò.

«No, voglio andare a raccogliere fragoline di bosco con i Puffi» ribatté sarcastico. «È mezz’ora che provo a dirti di seguirmi, quindi adesso cerca di prendere una decisione, prima che i cacciatori che ho mandato fra le braccia di Morfeo si risveglino!»

Eric inspirò a fondo, rindossò gli occhiali e si rimise in piedi; prese un borsone da sotto il letto e cominciò a riempirlo velocemente con i pochissimi effetti personali che aveva con sé, per ultime prese due pistole a canna corta, tre coltelli da lancio, il kunai di prima e un altro gemello che teneva sotto il cuscino. «Ho una scorta di proiettili di strozzalupo» l’informò mettendosi il borsone in spalla.

Stiles ghignò e prese dallo zaino una fiala che gli lanciò; Eric la prese al volo e l’aprì per annusarne il contenuto.

«È un olio essenziale di un tipo di strozzalupo urticante» gli spiegò Stiles, «l’ho distillato personalmente: brucia come l’inferno, ma nessun licantropo può sapere con certezza che ciò che stai usando contro di lui non è mortale…» insinuò. «Versalo sui pugnali» gli consigliò.

«Prenderemo il mio SUV» ribatté spiccio Eric; stava tornando in modalità laconica.

«Ok» gli fece cenno di fargli strada.

I sicari per fortuna erano ancor dormienti; loro due arrivano al parcheggio e partirono seguendo le indicazioni sulla mappa di Stiles.

L’abitacolo era avvolto nel silenzio, Stiles si sentì _in dovere_ di fare qualcosa in merito. «Sai, non dovresti sentirti così tanto un fallimento come cacciatore: sei sulle tracce di Abby da mesi, vero?» Eric gli annuì. «Hai trovato la pista giusta, hai scoperto cosa le è successo e poi sei pure riuscito a trovare chi l’ha aggredita, e tutto ciò continuando a nasconderti e a evitare degli altri cacciatori».

«Il mio addestramento è iniziato quando avevo quattro anni, quando voglio so cavarmela, ma comunque ho fallito proprio quando non dovevo fallire» gli ribatté fissando la strada davanti a loro.

«Abby ti ha definito come l’unico vero cacciatore della famiglia Banes, e detto da lei che è rimasta sola per colpa dei Banes non ti sembra un grosso complimento?»

Eric sospirò, ma non proferì parola; Stiles si passò una mano sulla faccia e continuò a parlare decidendo di cambiare discorso.

«Il piano è seguire quei teppisti fino a raggiungerli, sapere prima cosa vogliono di preciso da Tara – nel caso in cui in realtà li mandi qualcun altro per chissà che altro motivo – e poi regalare loro le pene dell’inferno. Ci stai?» Eric gli annuì in modo rigido. «Bene. Di solito come combatti?»

«Uso i kunai per attaccare e i coltelli da lancio come difesa. Le pistole le utilizzo soltanto se devo uccidere a vista o atterrare subito qualcuno non appena lo vedo, e solo quelle a canna corta e molto pratiche: ho un… _problema_ con la mira» pronunciò le ultime parole con un tono di voce più duro e secco e stese la mano destra sotto gli occhi di Stiles, come a fargli cenno di fissargliela.

La mano gli tremava, dei piccoli spasmi aritmici non proprio evidenti di primo acchito che però potevano influire in maniera decisiva durante dei movimenti delicati da eseguire in modo preciso.

«Non è Morbo di Parkinson» specificò subito Eric. «È… un’ _altra cosa_ » aggiunse vago.

Stiles annuì e non gli fece pressioni per saperne di più: Tara gli aveva già accennato della malattia cronica di Eric e, riflettendoci sopra, il tono con cui Eric parlava dei propri fallimenti aveva il retrogusto di un’autoconvinzione maturata in modo pesante, come se fosse una vita intera che non solo lui dicesse a se stesso di essere una delusione, ma che anche gli altri glielo ripetessero di continuo. Sapeva di _abuso_ e _maltrattamento_ , la stessa cosa che Stiles alle volte vedeva in Isaac quando parlava delle proprie presunte incapacità – e Stiles conosceva il passato di Isaac.

Il padre di Eric doveva essere di sicuro un _capolavoro_ di essere umano.

Stiles ricambiò l’informazione. «Ho un robusto addestramento alle spalle. Mio padre è uno sceriffo e come già sai nel mio branco a Beacon Hills ci sono dei cacciatori: mi hanno insegnato a usare abbastanza bene le armi da sparo e quelle a lama corta; in più, una volta diventato licantropo, a Silver Falls mi sono allenato a combattere corpo a corpo contro svariati tipi di creature sovrannaturali, streghe incluse». Eric assentì continuando a fissare la strada. «Credo che insieme ce la caveremo bene» riassunse Stiles sospirando.

Calò di nuovo il silenzio e stavolta Stiles preferì restare zitto.

Le ultime tracce del branco di ragazzini li portarono in una riserva abbastanza trascurata; circa sei ore prima quei ragazzi avevano rapinato una piccola caffetteria, tant’è che Stiles e Eric trovarono anche dei residui di incarti di cibo nel sottobosco. Stiles ascoltò i movimenti dei piccoli erbivori della foresta, prestò attenzione a come si arretravano o nascondevano e poco dopo cominciò a sentire in modo più distinto l’odore dei ragazzini.

Avanzarono in silenzio ma veloci, accelerando di più il passo solo quando il branco si rese conto di essere inseguito. Stiles ed Eric superarono un piccolo accampamento improvvisato e dopo non più di una ventina di metri finalmente li raggiunsero.

Anche se erano in due contro quattro, Eric e Stiles trasudavano abbastanza sicurezza in se stessi e soprattutto _minaccia_ da spingere i ragazzini a raggrupparsi intorno a quello che doveva essere il loro alpha, come se fossero del tutto circondati.

Eric e Stiles non avevano armi e artigli in mostra, ma i ragazzini li fissavano con gli occhi gialli e ringhiando.

Stiles, spazientito da quell’inutile messa in scena, scrollò la testa, illuminò gli occhi di rosso e ringhiò più forte di loro, a lungo e fino a metterli a tacere.

I due gruppi restarono per qualche secondo in silenzio, poi il ragazzino alpha parlò con tono strafottente. «Che cosa volete?»

Stiles storse il naso. «Credo di dover essere io qui quello a porre delle domande: cosa volete dalla mia beta?»

«Chi cazzo è la tua beta?»

«La ragazza che qualche mese fa avete picchiato a sangue in una foresta».

Il ragazzino sogghignò. «Ah, _lei_? Beh, sappi allora che la stiamo cercando perché è _nostra_ ».

Stiles prima di replicare trasse un respiro profondo per calmarsi. «Sbaglio o poco fa l’ho definita una _mia_ beta?»

«Guarda che l’abbiamo trovata prima noi!»

«Non avete proprio idea di come funzionano le cose fra i licantropi, eh?» gli disse Stiles con tono sarcastico e minaccioso. Non gli risposero. «So che avete avuto questo potere per caso e che siete completamente ignoranti in maniera, quindi notizia flash, miei cari: non è così che si ottiene un beta».

«Abbiamo bisogno di una femmina!»

«Quindi voi l’avete attaccata e ora avete deciso di perseguitarla perché _pensate_ di aver bisogno di una femmina?» ribatté gelido. «Non avete alcun diritto sulla vita degli altri e ora, come licantropo e alpha molto più esperto e saggio di voi, vi darò una piccola lezione sul mondo dei licantropi» proseguì atono e sempre più glaciale, e fece scattare gli artigli; dietro di lui, Eric impugnò i kunai. Stiles continuò a parlare.

«Non me ne frega un cazzo se avete meno di diciotto anni e siete completamente ignoranti delle regole e di cosa comporta la licantropia: avete vandalizzato, rapinato, ferito e ucciso delle persone e non per ultimo avete fatto del male a una _mia_ beta. Credo che ciò possa giustificare abbastanza la mia voglia di insegnarvi con le cattive quello che non dovete mai più fare».

Li attaccò ed Eric lo seguì subito.

Per quanto Stiles fosse preso dalla propria sete di vendetta, la fredda furia che vide in Eric non passò inosservata davanti ai suoi occhi: Eric era un vero cacciatore, veloce e ben addestrato, preciso e forte, qualcuno che era sempre meglio avere dalla propria parte piuttosto che come nemico, e stava mettendo a tappeto quei ragazzini nel modo più rapido ma anche doloroso possibile.

Quando i beta furono a terra ma ancora più o meno coscienti, Stiles avanzò verso l’alpha, che era rimasto in disparte: lo picchiò fino a fargli sanguinare il naso e la bocca e poi l’afferrò per il collo inchiodandolo al tronco di un albero; con l’altra mano libera, Stiles prese dalla tasca dei propri jeans una fiala di olio essenziale di strozzalupo urticante. Fissò negli occhi il ragazzino terrorizzato e gli parlò sarcastico e minaccioso.

«Sai, provengo da un branco dove sono presenti più alpha, e due di loro hanno guadagnato il proprio status in maniera particolare: hanno ucciso ogni membro del loro branco precedente lasciando l’alpha per ultimo, per fargli vedere come i suoi beta cadevano uno alla volta man mano che loro due si avvicinavano a lui per ucciderlo. Penso che questo sia stato un capolavoro di assassino, non trovi, Eric?»

Stiles non si voltò a guardare Eric, ma tuttavia sentì che lui in risposta affondò il kunai nel corpo di uno dei beta e insieme a un urlo di dolore sentì anche il suono di carne che sfrigolava: Eric doveva aver impregnato la lama con l’olio che gli aveva dato.

«Penso che questo tipo di esecuzione vi si addica» continuò Stiles tornando a rivolgersi all’alpha, «perché voglio che _ricordiate_ ». Alle sue spalle, Eric pugnalò anche gli altri beta: le loro urla terrorizzarono di più il ragazzino alpha.

«Non m’importa sapere chi siete e da dove venite, non può fregarmene di meno» disse Stiles aprendo la fiala di olio facendo pressione sul tappo con il pollice, «conta solo che voi ricordiate per sempre il mio nome e ciò che vi ho fatto, e credo che non esista modo migliore che il dolore per imprimere qualcosa nella memoria».

E gli versò sulla testa l’intero contenuto della fiala.

Stiles era così furioso che non prestò neanche troppa attenzione ai rivoli di olio che, dalla faccia del ragazzino, scivolarono fino alla mano con cui lo teneva fermo contro l’albero: represse il dolore serrando i denti e fissò l’alpha urlare mentre la pelle gli bruciava e fumava.

«Ho letto che il dolore delle ossa rotte è paragonabile a quello del parto» proseguì Stiles, «e penso che sia giusto concedervi un assaggio di quello che la mia beta purtroppo non ha avuto». Gli afferrò una mano e cominciò a spezzargli le dita continuando a parlare.

«E adesso guardami in faccia, dritto negli occhi» gli ordinò Stiles rivolgendogli le iride rosse. «Sono l’alpha Stilinski dei branchi uniti di Beacon Hills e ogni volta che oserai nominare il mio nome o quello di un mio compagno di branco, ricordati sempre quello che ti ho fatto. Ricordalo quando vorrai di nuovo distruggere qualcosa o qualcuno, quando vorrai rubare o uccidere, quando ti sentirai in diritto di possedere qualcosa e quando crederai di essere superiore a qualcuno. Ricordati cosa ti ho fatto e cosa ti potrei fare di nuovo. Sempre». Alle sue spalle si udì il suono di altre ossa rotte: Eric aveva spezzato un paio di gambe ai beta.

«E se in futuro incontrerai qualcuno che ti parlerà di me e ti dirà di voler fare del male al mio branco» aggiunse Stiles, «raccontagli quello che ti ho fatto. Racconta a _tutti_ quello che ti ho fatto, fai sapere in giro cosa succede a mettersi contro di me o a fare del male ai miei beta. Non osare mai più avvicinarti al mio branco. O sei morto. E prima di uccidere te, ti farò vedere come mi sbarazzerò dei tuoi beta, uno alla volta» e con espressione disgustata mollò la presa lasciandolo cadere a terra. Scambiò uno sguardo con Eric, voltarono le spalle e andarono via.

Non si dissero una sola parola fino a quando arrivarono al SUV.

Stiles prese una bottiglietta d’acqua dallo zaino che aveva lasciato sul sedile passeggero e si lavò la mano ancora sporca d’olio. «Guariranno fra un paio d’ore» borbottò a sguardo basso, asciugandosi; Eric si limitò ad assentire.

Stiles sentiva la sua parte oscura ribollire eccitata, pronta a concedere un bis della tortura appena fatta. Non si sentiva nemmeno schifato dalle proprie azioni, e quella realizzazione lo stava perfino sconvolgendo meno di quando si era accorto che uccidere Peter non lo aveva turbato. Sapeva di non essere stato molto corretto, ma era furioso.

E sapeva anche che l’avrebbe rifatto senza battere ciglio, se qualcuno avesse osato far del male a un’altra sua sorella o a un suo fratello.

Non li aveva uccisi, però. Quello Stiles poteva considerarlo come una vittoria per la propria umanità.

Eric lo riportò alla realtà guardandolo appena perplesso. «Tutto ok?»

Stiles tirò su col naso. «Sì». Salirono in macchina. «Adesso chiamerò David Reed e gli riferirò che hai bisogno di asilo» gli disse con un tono di voce velato di comando.

Eric mise le mani sul volante. «Quindi si va a Silver Falls?»

Stiles gli passò le coordinate per il viaggio con gesti secchi e sicuri. «È l’unica strada possibile, amico, dove altro pensi di andare?» mormorò. «Comunque» aggiunse con un sospiro stanco, «Abby è Tara, adesso, ha cambiato nome». Ora che c’era la reale possibilità che i due s’incontrassero poteva dirglielo; Eric restò sorpreso per un attimo, poi assentì.

Stiles sprofondò contro il sedile passeggero e per tutta la tratta fissò silenzioso il panorama fuori dal finestrino, evitando di pensare alle azioni si era appena lasciato alle spalle e concentrandosi sul futuro di Eric e Tara.

  
  


Stiles aveva dato appuntamento a Dave all’entrata di Silver Falls per affidargli Eric: Tara stava di sicuro aspettando il suo ritorno e gli sarebbe corsa incontro non appena l’avrebbe sentito arrivare, e Stiles preferiva avere prima tutto il tempo necessario per spiegarle ogni cosa e _poi_ metterla al corrente dell’arrivo di Eric a Silver Falls.

Dave li stava aspettando proprio davanti al cartello di Benvenuto; Eric accostò e scesero dal SUV. Stiles li presentò e Dave spiegò in breve a Eric cosa lo aspettava, dove avrebbe alloggiato – per adesso in un bilocale in un piccolo complesso di appartamenti dove vivevano solo umani – e che quella sera avrebbe cenato con lui e Lee.

Dave era a piedi – per un licantropo non era mai un problema correre lunghe distanze – salì sul SUV di Eric per tornare in città – anche se non prima di scambiare degli sguardi con Stiles, tramite cui si dissero che la vendetta era stata compiuta – e Stiles scelse di concedersi una corsa fino a casa tagliando per la foresta.

Tara lo sentì arrivare e come previsto gli corse incontro.

La ragazza era in ansia, gli diede un lieve pugno sulla spalla. «Sei andato via lasciandomi solo un bigliettino in cui dicevi di dover sbrigare degli affari urgenti per il branco, come se io non fossi una tua beta e non fosse un mio compito accompagnarti! Dove sei stato?!»

Lui la strinse a sé, le baciò la fronte e inspirò a fondo il profumo dei suoi capelli, sentendosi di nuovo a casa e rasserenandosi – trovando di nuovo la sua ancora.

«Stiles?» lo richiamò lei con vocina preoccupata, ma stringendolo a propria volta.

«Va tutto bene, Tara, ho dovuto davvero risolvere delle faccende per il branco» la rassicurò. «Lascia però che ti racconti tutto una volta seduti dentro casa».

Lei lo fissò incerta e un po’ imbronciata, poi gli annuì e s’incamminarono verso casa mano nella mano.

Tara preparò dell’infuso rigenerante per entrambi, si sedettero l’uno di fronte all’altra e Stiles le raccontò tutto, sia la storia di Eric e di come l’avesse portato a Silver Falls, sia della lezione data al branco che l’aveva attaccata – anche se evitò i dettagli più crudi.

«Lo so che non ti interessa il passato e che non vuoi saperne più niente delle persone che ti hanno fatto del male» le disse a sguardo basso giocherellando col manico della propria tazza, «ma sono il tuo alpha e per quanto sia presuntuoso dirlo non riesco a star fermo se qualcuno che ti ha ferita non paga: so che sei capace di difenderti da sola e che hai tutto il diritto di ignorare il tuo passato, ma io… non so ignorare il tuo passato, non riesco a non essere arrabbiato per te e a lasciar andare certe cose…» concluse stringendosi nelle spalle.

Lei sospirò e raschiò in modo distratto col cucchiaio il fondo della propria tazza, non alzò lo sguardo verso di lui. «Immagino però che sia una cosa buona che tu sappia che non sono una damigella in pericolo e che se mi lascio qualcosa alle spalle spero che chi mi sta accanto faccia lo stesso, ma…» bloccò con un cenno della mano Stiles che stava per aprire bocca, «stavano venendo a cercarmi, domani o dopodomani avrei dovuto rivedere per forza le loro facce, e mi tocca ammettere che non ne sarei stata felice… quindi… _grazie_ ».

Stiles abbozzò un sorriso, allungò la mano sul tavolo verso Tara e lei gliela strinse. «Riguardo Eric, invece?» le domandò osservandola picchiettare con aria assorta le sue nocche.

Lei scrollò le spalle. «Penso di… volerlo incontrare e parlargli in privato?» rifletté incerta. «Io e lui ne abbiamo di cose da dirci…»

«Credo che sia devastato» le disse facendo una smorfia di dolore. «È rimasto anche lui completamente da solo, Tara, ma in questi mesi non ha avuto nessun conforto e nessuna persona con cui parlare: non si è fidato di me proprio fin dal primo istante, ma ha comunque ceduto alle mie insistenze in meno tempo del previsto… credo che avesse un disperato bisogno di parlare con qualcuno e di _fidarsi_ di qualcuno». Trasse un respiro profondo. «Avete entrambi perso Ollie e l’occasione di avere qualcosa – _qualcuno_ – che in futuro vi ricordasse di lui: penso davvero che sia una buona cosa che ne parliate insieme e da soli».

Tara assentì e tirò su col naso, lui le sorrise e fece un commento stupido per cambiare argomento e alleggerire l’atmosfera. Funzionò.

La mattina successiva, Eric venne a casa loro da solo con il proprio SUV; Tara lo sentì arrivare, uscì fuori e l’osservò dalla porta; Eric restò fermo accanto allo sportello chiuso, fissandola un po’ incerto. Poi lei gli andò incontro a passi lenti, man mano che si avvicinò a lui gli occhi le diventarono lucidi e quando gli fu di fronte gli tempestò il petto di piccoli pugni sibilandogli quanto fosse stupido-stupido-stupido, fino a quando non scoppiò in singhiozzi e pianse stringendosi al suo petto; dopo un attimo di esitazione, Eric ricambiò la stretta.

Stiles li osservò da sotto il porticato per un paio di secondi, poi scelse di inoltrarsi in modo rumoroso nella foresta per lasciare intendere che stava lasciando la casa libera per loro. Si avventurò verso una delle cascatelle e una volta sdraiato all’ombra di un albero si appisolò, stanco di una notte passata quasi insonne per l’ansia. Un paio di ore dopo, Tara gli fece uno squillo al cellulare per invitarlo a tornare a casa.

Eric restò per il pranzo; sembrava davvero del tutto ritornato alla sua modalità laconica, ma sia lui che Tara erano molto più rilassati.

Eric si disse incerto sulla propria permanenza a Silver Falls: indubbiamente sarebbe rimasto a lungo, fino a quando le acque non si fossero calmate, ma forse non per sempre, anche se prima di dare una risposta sicura a Dave e Lee voleva aspettare un paio di mesi.

Stiles capì subito che ciò che tratteneva Eric dal diventare un membro ufficiale della gilda era il nuovo stato di Tara: aveva promesso a Keith di proteggerla, ma ora che lei invece di far parte della gilda faceva parte di un branco era inutile per lui restare a Silver Falls, anche se Eric era una persona troppo nobile per rimangiarsi la parola data; senza contare il fatto che Tara era a tutti gli effetti tutto ciò di buono che gli ricordasse Ollie, la sola parte sana della sua famiglia.

Tara rappresentava troppe cose per Eric, forse addirittura anche la sua umanità, non poteva separarsi da lei. Era insano che Eric in pratica dovesse ricordarsi di lei per avere ancora una ragione per combattere contro i propri demoni interiori e vivere, ma se al momento era tutto ciò che lo faceva restare in piedi tanto valeva sfruttare ciò al meglio.

Dagli sguardi che si scambiarono durante il pranzo, Stiles intuì che anche Tara aveva capito che Eric era indeciso se restare o meno a Silver Falls per lei, e la cosa le faceva provare emozioni contrastanti.

«Ti dà fastidio che Eric rimanga a Silver Falls?» le domandò quando il ragazzo andò via.

Lei scrollò le spalle. «Non è che mi dia propriamente fastidio, è che appesta l’aria che respiro con la sua fottuta aria da martire!» sbuffò sarcastica. «È abbastanza inquietante il modo in cui vuole proteggermi, ma è anche abbastanza sconvolgente come nella vita non gli sia rimasto altro che questo… forse si sta attaccando alla promessa fatta a Keith per avere ancora un obiettivo nella sua esistenza… Non lo so» sospirò stanca, «certi minuti vorrei prenderlo a schiaffi urlandogli di smetterla di fare l’eroe tragico, in altri invece vorrei avvolgerlo in un morbido plaid, dargli dei biscotti e dirgli che tutto andrà bene e che non è vero che Babbo Natale non esiste».

Stiles sbuffò una quieta risata nasale e scosse la testa. «Quindi non ti dispiacerebbe restare in contatto con lui per sapere sempre, anche in futuro, come sta?»

«Beh, credo di doverglielo» gli rispose secca. «Io gli devo del contatto e lui mi deve del contatto».

D’altronde erano la somma delle cose belle che Ollie aveva lasciato al mondo, non potevano stare davvero lontani e non aiutarsi a vicenda.

Per quanto quelli non fossero del tutto fatti suoi, Stiles si sentiva umanamente coinvolto: era pur vero che a Silver Falls di casi disperati di persone rimaste senza famiglia e con delle tragedie alle spalle ne arrivavano tante, ma c’erano dei fili sottili che legavano Eric a Tara, e quindi si sentiva quasi in dovere di far qualcosa per Eric, anche perché in lui c’erano dei piccoli particolari che gli ricordavano delle persone care: la malinconia e una buona dose di rassegnazione generale di Chris, lo spirito combattivo e la furia gelida di Allison – e i suoi pugnali – la triste insicurezza di Isaac e… Dio, gli ricordava perfino Derek Hale, e ciò voleva dire che stava davvero male.

Sia Eric che lui.

Tara sembrava combattuta, come se fosse indecisa sulla distanza da mettere fra lei ed Eric, anche se comunque era palese che non volesse escluderlo dalla propria vita. Lei ed Eric erano persone diverse e stavano affrontando la perdita di Ollie e la distruzione dei propri mondi in modi del tutto opposti – lei provando a costruire nuovi obiettivi andando verso il futuro, lui cercando nel passato delle promesse da stringere a sé per avere ancora dei motivi per andare avanti – ed era evidente come il difetto che i due avevano in comune – l’ostinazione – portava facilmente l’uno a irritarsi con l’altra. E poi Tara parlava così tanto da essere certe volte sboccata, mentre Eric invece non parlava proprio.

Al momento l’unica cosa che poteva fare Stiles era porsi fra i due come mediatore.

Nei giorni successivi, Stiles cercò di approcciarsi il più possibile a Eric, magari cercando di evitare momenti densi d’imbarazzo. Eric sembrava parecchio interessato alla palestra di Lee, e Stiles, notando che frequentarla per Eric stava diventando un’abitudine, provò ad usare quell’opportunità.

Non era difficile stare accanto a Eric, perché pur essendo un tipo taciturno, introverso e palesemente restio a instaurare rapporti interpersonali, non tentava mai di evitare gli altri a prescindere ostentando indifferenza o freddezza come se fossero un’armatura, non guardava mai nessuno giudicandolo con lo sguardo e non metteva mai gli altri a disagio con consapevolezza; si limitava a salutare con un cenno del capo le persone che lo circondavano, rispondere a monosillabi alle domande che gli ponevano e usare una gestualità secca se proprio doveva aggiungere un aggettivo alla risposta o gli veniva chiesta un’opinione. Era perfino troppo facile stargli accanto, perché era semplice e trasparante come l’acqua e con lui andava tutto liscio come l’olio: tanto non diceva mai niente. Alle volte Stiles finiva pure per dimenticare la sua presenza se per caso in palestra si concentrava su qualcosa distogliendo lo sguardo da lui.

Tara diceva che Eric aveva la laconicità grottesca di un troll di montagna, e Stiles a malincuore doveva darle ragione.

Una sera Danny su Skype rivolse a Stiles un sorrisetto con aria saputa. «Sai, non dovresti considerare Eric come un gatto randagio capitato per caso nel tuo giardino e da attirare dentro casa con del cibo».

«Non lo sto attirando a casa del branco con del cibo!» obiettò Stiles risentito.

«Ma se lo stai invitando a cena da voi almeno tre volte alla settimana!»

«Non posso farlo restare nel suo appartamento da solo tutte le sere: non conosce nessuno qui, e si ostina pure a _continuare_ a non conoscere nessuno! È _triste_!»

«Stiles, i micetti randagi _sono_ tristi».

Lui si grattò la testa, frustrato. «Non mi va di lasciarlo abbandonato a se stesso, ok? Proteggere Tara tenendola d’occhio sembra che sia l’unico obiettivo della sua vita, ciò che lo fa stare ancora in piedi, e non voglio togliergli questo… anzi sto cercando di "usarlo" per farlo uscire di casa e prendere aria…»

Danny sospirò incrociando le braccia al petto. «C’è una soluzione a questa situazione di stallo, e credo che tu sappia benissimo a cosa mi sto riferendo» insinuò serio.

Stiles espirò a fondo. «Farlo entrare nel branco».

«Già» annuì Danny, «in questo modo potrebbe sia seguire Tara a Beacon Hills, sia continuare in qualche modo l’attività da cacciatore… Mi hai detto che sembra molto legato alla sua natura di cacciatore, no?»

«Penso che somigli molto a Chris» osservò Stiles, «è un tipo di cacciatore che non può stare fermo o ritirarsi del tutto dalla propria attività, se sa che lì fuori ci sono persone in pericolo per via di qualcosa di sovrannaturale. È ostinato, nobile e leale. Credo che stare fermo su un territorio neutrale come Silver Falls, dove solo i cacciatori membri anziani si occupano delle rogne al confine, lo renderebbe soltanto nervoso e depresso».

Danny assentì pensieroso. «Però, per quanto l’opzione di entrare nel tuo branco sia logica e lampante, non so se Eric l’abbia mai almeno valutata in questi giorni, perché è un cacciatore cresciuto in una famiglia di cacciatori e so che è raro che persone tirate su con una certa disciplina decidano su due piedi di convivere con degli esseri che hanno cacciato per anni» si riferì in modo implicito a Chris, «è molto più facile che ciò accada a dei cacciatori solitari, magari cresciuti sulla strada e con alle spalle delle esperienze molto variegate – come Lee, per esempio – e in più ora come ora Eric è una persona ferita e sfiduciata, quindi potrebbe reagire male e ritrarsi come un riccio se tu gli facessi questa proposta in modo troppo diretto…»

Stiles gli rivolse una smorfia incerta. «Mi stai quindi dicendo che la soluzione migliore è lasciargli intendere in modo implicito che se vuole qui è il benvenuto?»

Ethan entrò nella visuale della web cam mettendo le mani sulle spalle di Danny e poi sedendosi accanto a lui – anche se in un’altra stanza doveva aver sentito tutto grazie all’udito da licantropo. «Mi sembra chiaro che tu lo voglia nel tuo branco e che a Tara non dispiacerebbe averlo con voi, e tra l’altro è sempre una cosa buona allargare il proprio branco in modo naturale: c’è già una connessione preesistente fra Tara ed Eric, non si sentiranno costretti a stare insieme soltanto perché legati da un alpha, e così potrai avere un branco che non ha legami che sembrano un po’ artificiosi» scrollò le spalle. «Credo che un branco con legami naturali sia una cosa che faccia per te, quindi, nel caso tu ti stessi ponendo domande sul fatto se sia il caso o meno di portare un nuovo cacciatore a Beacon Hills – e non fare quella faccia: posso _sentirti pensare_ dall’Oregon alle possibili reazioni nostre e degli Argent! – sappi che penso di poter dire a nome di tutto noi del branco di Beacon Hills che non abbiamo intenzione di mettere becco nelle tue scelte perché ci fidiamo del tuo giudizio. Quindi non credere che non ti aiuteremo anche in questo caso».

Danny concordò annuendo con un sorrisetto furbo. «Chris deve comunque parlare con Eric per via delle nostre indagini, ma immagino che non gli dispiacerà accennargli della sua esperienza di cacciatore all’interno di un branco e fargli capire che lui e Allison eventualmente l’accoglierebbero senza alcuna riserva».

Stiles abbozzò un sorriso grato quanto velato di malinconia e si stese all’indietro contro lo schienale della sedia. «Mi mancate davvero tanto, ragazzi».

Danny ghignò. «Se questo è modo per ringraziarci, sappi che preferiamo del vile denaro a delle frasi zuccherose».

Stiles ridacchiò scuotendo la testa. «Siete dei bastardi, ma io vi amo lo stesso».

«Ti amiamo anche noi, Stiles» sospirò Danny, «ma credo che sia ora di chiudere questa conversazione prima di andare in coma diabetico».

Stiles provò con Eric lo stesso approccio che aveva usato con Tara: a poco a poco cominciò a parlargli di sé, dei motivi che l’avevano portato a Silver Falls. Perlopiù all’inizio si trattarono solo di suoi lunghi monologhi interrotti ogni tanto da cenni della testa di Eric, ma il ragazzo gli prestava sincera attenzione mentre lui parlava e non si tirava mai indietro quando Stiles gli proponeva un duello nella palestra di Lee – e anche combattere l’uno contro l’altro era una tacita forma di dialogo.

Dopo i primi duelli, Stiles si rese conto che Eric era reattivo all’ambiente circostante molto più di quanto si potesse immaginare: era ben visibile come adesso Eric, a mente più fredda, stesse valutando bene cosa gli potesse offrire Silver Falls e ogni tanto accennava anche a delle conversazioni avute con Chris e poneva a Stiles delle domande sugli Argent – niente di troppo personale, più che altro voleva dei chiarimenti sulla loro posizione riguardo certi fatti successi in passato a Beacon Hills.

Tara aveva cominciato a stuzzicare sempre di più Eric prendendolo in giro con battute sarcastiche, e Stiles non sapeva dire se ciò fosse una buona mossa o meno per avere una sua reazione, ma forse lo era considerando come Eric non avesse ancora perso la pazienza con lei – o forse era solo masochista. L’irritazione silente che c’era fra Tara ed Eric però restava, anche se Stiles stava iniziando a maturare la consapevolezza che lo scontro delle ostinazioni – e delle volontà – di quei due avrebbe sempre caratterizzato il loro rapporto; forse ciò non li avrebbe mai portati a litigare in modo brutto, ma soltanto ad avere dei profondi confronti passivi, aggressivi e in un’ultima battuta perfino costruttivi.

Col passare dei giorni, per Eric era diventata una consuetudine riaccompagnare Stiles a casa con il proprio SUV dopo gli incontri in palestra la sera; erano brevi viaggi in cui Stiles perlopiù era venuto a conoscenza dei gusti musicali di Eric – in macchina ascoltava sempre gli stessi gruppi – ma aiutavano anche entrambi ad abituarsi a condividere dei silenzi in spazi stretti, cosa che per due persone opposte come loro era di fondamentale importanza – Eric preferiva la solitudine e la quiete, Stiles non sopportava né la solitudine né la quiete; Eric era silenzioso, Stiles non sapeva muoversi senza far casino.

Una di quelle sere, Eric spense il motore del SUV davanti la casa di Stiles e senza voltarsi a guardarlo gli chiese «Tara è a casa?»

Lui tese bene le orecchie prima di rispondergli, ma non sentì nessuno in casa. «No, mi sa che non è ancora tornata da lavoro. Volevi parlarle?»

«No, volevo parlare con _te_ ».

«Uh». Stiles all’improvviso ebbe un flash delle volte in cui lui e Scott, dopo una serata passata insieme, trascorrevano _ore_ a parlare da soli seduti in macchina _davanti la porta di casa_ : sarebbe bastato scendere ed entrare dentro per poter stare più comodi, ma invece no, chiacchieravano chiusi dentro l’abitacolo, magari con per sottofondo qualche patetica trasmissione radiofonica notturna per nostalgici degli anni 90, e non si accorgevano neanche del tempo che passava, perdendosi perfino in discorsi delicati. Era una cosa abbastanza ridicola per cui tutti spesso li prendevano – perché in effetti sembravano una coppia timida e impacciata che dopo il primo appuntamento passava ore a parlare in macchina davanti casa, piuttosto che entrare dentro a fare sesso sfrenato – e in quel momento Stiles si rese conto che anche ciò faceva parte delle cose che gli mancavano.

Eric restò con lo sguardo fisso su un punto indefinito davanti a sé e con le mani posate sul volante. «Sto riflettendo sulla possibilità di entrare nel tuo branco» esordì inespressivo. Eric non gli stava chiedendo se fosse ben accetto e Stiles pensò che in fondo fosse una piccola vittoria il fatto che allora a Eric fosse arrivato ben chiaro l’implicito invito suo e di Tara a unirsi a loro.

«E per adesso non vuoi che Tara lo sappia?» gli domandò Stiles di rimando.

«È intelligente, non è necessario informarla di questo in maniera esplicita».

Stiles sospirò. «Giusto, anche se penso sia meglio chiarire prima alcuni punti». Eric stava continuando a evitare il suo sguardo, Stiles si mordicchiò nervosamente il labbro e proseguì a parlare.

«Non credere che io non sia perfettamente consapevole di quanto sia egoistico da parte mia e di Tara approfittare delle tue debolezze e della promessa che hai fatto Keith per averti con noi» ammise Stiles. «Io e lei siamo dei licantropi, degli esseri che vivono in branco: avere dei compagni per noi è un’ _esigenza_ … lei sente che sei tutto ciò di buono che è rimasto di Ollie e che sei solo, quindi il suo lupo interiore ti vuole con sé; lei è la mia beta, sento i suoi bisogni e sento anche che tu sei solo e quindi a mia volta anch’io ti voglio con me: io e Tara siamo un branco, una famiglia, e sentiamo l’esigenza di accoglierti e di farti sentire nostro, di farti sentire _a casa_ ».

Stiles trasse un respiro profondo e poi continuò. «Detto questo, però, tu non sei un licantropo, sei un _umano_ , e io so per esperienza diretta quant’è diverso far parte di un branco come umano piuttosto che come licantropo. _So_ che tu non hai l’esigenza di vivere in un branco e sappi che non voglio importela e che se mai tu decidessi di far parte del nostro branco… beh, sarai anche libero di andartene in qualsiasi momento: ricorderò sempre bene che non sei un licantropo e che quindi ti leghi alle persone in un modo diverso dal nostro, rispetterò sempre la tua natura così come tu rispetti sempre la nostra» precisò serio e deciso.

«Quindi» sospirò ancora una volta Stiles, «tu continua pure a rifletterci sopra quanto vuoi, considera il fatto che, se lo vorrai, qui per te ci sarà sempre un posto in cui stare, che ciò che è nostro sarà tuo e ciò che tuo sarà nostro, ogni volta che lo vorrai e _finché_ lo vorrai; prendi la tua decisione in maniera lucida e posata, da _umano_ , e io ti accoglierò da umano. È una promessa».

Eric si limitò ad abbassare lo sguardo sul volante e a tracciarne i contorni con le dita distrattamente; restarono per qualche attimo in silenzio.

«C’è un’altra cosa» disse infine Eric, «il Morso» calcò l’ultima parola in modo significativo.

Stiles intuì cosa volesse dire e annuì. «Lo so, non lo vuoi, rispetto questa tua scelta».

«Però» aggiunse Eric, deglutendo a stento, «se mai dovessi subire una ferita mortale e dovessi trovarmi troppo lontano da un ospedale, avrai il tacito permesso di Mordermi, anche se non sarò cosciente. Ho delle promesse da mantenere e posso portarle avanti solo da vivo».

Stiles assentì solenne. «Ricevuto».

Eric gli replicò con tono nervoso e forzatamente formale. «Continuerò a valutare bene questa opzione».

«Non c’è fretta e sappi che quando prenderai la tua decisione non sarà necessario riferircela: siamo licantropi, sentiamo sempre sulla pelle quando qualcuno è diventato parte del branco, della _famiglia_ » l’informò abbozzando un sorriso e guardando di sottecchi il suo profilo. Eric assentì continuando a fissare il volante, Stiles gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e aprì lo sportello della macchina. «Ci sentiamo, Eric» lo salutò con affetto.

Eric ripartì non appena Stiles entrò in casa; Stiles sperò che almeno da adesso in poi la strada verso la serenità fosse in discesa.

  
  


Eric non iniziò di certo a parlare di più con loro, ma li frequentò di più di sua spontanea volontà, andando a trovarli senza essere per prima invitato a farlo. Era silenzioso e alle volte sembrava che nella sua vita precedente fosse stato un camaleonte per come si adeguasse velocemente alle situazioni e all’ambiente circostante; era introverso, ma ricco di gesti che rendevano esplicito cosa pensasse di Stiles e Tara.

Dalle piccole accuratezze e attenzioni che Eric rivolgeva loro, Stiles non sapeva più dire se fossero loro due a star cercando di attirare Eric a casa come se fosse un randagetto, o se fosse piuttosto Eric a cercare in maniera goffa di condurli a sé lasciando ipotetici piattini di latte o croccantini sotto il porticato per poi rifugiarsi dietro l’angolo per non spaventarli. Del resto era lui l’umano, e loro erano dei lupi.

Eric si allenava in palestra con Stiles e accettava sempre più di buon grado di sfidarlo nelle stanze riservate ai combattimenti; accompagnava Tara a far la spesa e certe volte quando lei finiva il suo turno al _Crossroads_ si faceva trovare davanti al locale per accompagnarla a casa. Alcune sere si presentò alla loro porta con la cena in mano: del cibo d’asporto, sempre il loro preferito – cosa che Eric però poteva sapere solo da come li aveva osservati, perché loro tre non avevano mai parlato delle loro preferenze in fatto di cibo.

Eric continuava ad avere la laconicità di un troll di montagna e Tara si rifiutava di smetterla di prenderlo in giro, ma intanto lei aveva comprato una mug tutta per lui per le mattine in cui faceva colazione da loro dopo una notte di maratona filmica.

Eric cominciò a dimenticare delle sue cose a casa loro – una penna, una felpa, una volta pure l’orologio da polso – e intanto marcò inconsciamente sul divano davanti alla TV quello che diventò pian piano il "suo" posto.

Dopo quasi tre mesi, Eric dormiva da loro almeno quattro volte alla settimana e Stiles avrebbe saputo riconoscere il suo odore e la sua frequenza cardiaca anche se fossero stati in mezzo a una folla di cento persone.

Per Stiles era la prima volta che si trovava dall’altra parte della barricata, cioè a sentire come proprio compagno un essere umano e non un licantropo; ne parlò da solo con Ethan su Skype.

«È buffo, no?» gli disse Ethan con un sorriso un po’ imbarazzato grattandosi il naso. «La prima volta che è successo a me mi è sembrato così… _strano_ » arricciò il naso continuando a sorridere. «Immagino che per i licantropi morsi come te all’inizio sia molto difficile distinguere con i nuovi cinque sensi la differenza che c’è fra il corpo di un umano e quello di un licantropo; per i licantropi nati come me invece è più facile perché _cresciamo_ sapendo distinguere subito chi fa parte del branco e chi no e chi è come noi o è un umano…» sospirò. «Credo che il punto fondamentale della questione, e la cosa più bizzarra, sia il fatto che è molto facile, _purtroppo_ , incontrare un umano "imperfetto": gli umani si ammalano, se vengono feriti non guariscono _mai_ come noi – le loro cicatrici non scompaiono – e hanno un tipo di controllo diverso sulle proprie emozioni… Con l’esperienza per noi diventa facile distinguere un umano da un licantropo perché gli umani sono "imperfetti": hanno un corpo che non guarisce da solo e resta pieno di cicatrici esterne e interne, possiamo _annusare_ le loro malattie e i farmaci che assumono e la loro frequenza cardiaca è la storia della loro vita».

Stiles non aveva mai riflettuto su questo, tant’è che ciò gli portò una ventata di nostalgia non prevista: si chiese come suonasse adesso alle sue orecchie da licantropo la frequenza cardiaca di suo padre – senza dubbio diversa da quella degli altri e "imperfetta" – se la mamma di Scott portasse sempre con sé l’odore di disinfettante dell’ospedale e se trasudasse sempre stanchezza e la tristezza assorbita dai pazienti, se adesso stringendo le mani di Allison avrebbe prestato più attenzione alle piccole cicatrici che le avevano procurato negli anni i pugnali e le frecce incoccate e se ora sentire il fiato corto di Chris durante un inseguimento l’avrebbe fatto preoccupare di più perché l’avrebbe reso più cosciente della resistenza fisica che con gli anni gli veniva a mancare.

Stiles realizzò che c’era tutto un mondo umano e imperfetto che era lontano da lui e che voleva tanto scoprire e memorizzare.

Eric anche se a riposo aveva sempre una frequenza cardiaca un po’ più accelerata del normale – per un ragazzo della sua età – la sua temperatura corporea spesso era anormale per via della sua incapacità fisica di mantenerla stabile – Stiles intuì che Eric d’estate dovesse soffrire il caldo più degli altri, mentre d’inverno avesse difficoltà a riscaldarsi – e il suo sudore dopo ore di palestra aveva un odore un po’ più pungente di quello di molti altri ragazzi per via dei suoi ormoni un po’ incasinati.

Eric era imperfetto, tutto da ricordare, il primo umano di cui Stiles memorizzava ogni singolo tratto: era una cosa emozionante.

«Già» sospiro Ethan qualche sera dopo, sorridendo malinconico, «forse adesso capirai meglio perché molti alpha non considerano mai l’idea di Mordere gli umani del loro branco e non fanno loro neanche pressioni per trasformarli: tutto questo poi andrebbe _perduto_ ».

Stiles intuì il motivo della sua malinconia e abbassò lo sguardo. «Sono diverso, ora, sono diventato _perfetto_ » mormorò. «La mia frequenza cardiaca si è normalizzata perché non sono più iperattivo, nel mio sudore non ci sono più tracce chimiche di Adderall e mi sa che nemmeno la mia camminata suona più come prima: ho imparato a muovermi con più attenzione, come un predatore… E chissà quante altre cose ancora saranno cambiate rispetto a quelle che solo voi ragazzi avevate notato grazie ai vostri sensi da licantropo» concluse afflosciando le spalle.

«Ci mancherà tutto questo, ma di più ci manchi _tu_ » gli replicò con ironia. «Ci saranno altri tuoi nuovi dettagli da memorizzare e sono certo che puzzi ancora di patatine fritte!»

Stiles sogghignò. «Contaci! E… Danny è stato il primo umano che hai memorizzato?»

«Sì» ammise solo appena imbarazzato. «Per mio fratello credo sia stata Lydia, ma tu sei stato senza dubbio il secondo di entrambi: il nostro emissario, lo stupido nerd che ci tempestava di domande e ci copriva di osservazioni sarcastiche aiutandoci nel frattempo a trovare una nuova ancora e pure una seconda a parte da avere in comune» aggiunse con ironia.

Stiles annuì solenne. «Lo so, sono il migliore».

Ethan schioccò la lingua e roteò gli occhi sorridendo. «Se ti può consolare, a occhio credo che tu sia stato il primo di Scott… come se voi due non foste già abbastanza fidanzati prima». Stiles gli rivolse il dito medio e lo minacciò di chiudere la chiamata, anche se non poté negare quanto quell’osservazione gli riscaldò il cuore.

Eric trovò lavoro presso un negozio di ferramenta, un paio di volte prestò il suo SUV a Stiles per sbrigare delle commissioni e Tara gli _impose_ di darle ripetizioni di Matematica. Ormai sempre più spesso nella loro lavatrice finiva anche roba che Eric aveva lasciato da loro; il mucchio di maglie che Eric abbandonava a casa loro cresceva, così come le coperte su cui c’era il suo odore.

Una mattina, Tara interruppe il silenzio della cucina sbottando all’improvviso verso Eric, che da quando si era svegliato non aveva ancora detto una parola – come al solito. «Perché non porti tutta la tua roba qui?! Non capisco che bisogno hai ancora di andare a dormire da un’altra parte!»

Stiles si astenne dal commentare, Eric dopo qualche secondo scrollò le spalle come a dire "Va bene". Tara borbottò qualcosa che suonò più o meno come "Razza di troll" e poi andò a lavoro.

Stiles sorrise scrollando la testa e quando Eric si alzò dal tavolo per andarsene a sua volta, lo richiamò senza voltarsi a guardarlo.

«Eric?» Attese di sentirlo fermarsi. «Benvenuto nel branco» gli mormorò con affetto.

Eric non gli replicò nulla, ma Stiles sentì lo sbuffò leggero di un sorriso e poi la porta d’ingresso che si chiudeva.

Il suo lupo interiore era soddisfatto e un po’ più stabile, più forte e più sicuro di sé: il branco si era appena allargato.

  
  


Poco meno di un anno dopo, Stiles ed Eric erano seduti in mezzo a una folla ad applaudire _Tara Stilinski_ che sul palco prendeva la pergamena del suo diploma – per poi voltarsi a fare un cenno rock a tre dita verso di loro.

Stiles ancora non si capacitava del fatto che Tara ed Eric avessero voluto cambiare cognome; a dire il vero il fatto in sé non lo stupiva più tanto, perché poteva comprendere come mai Eric si sentisse allettato dall’idea di non essere più un Banes, e in fondo Tara era più che abituata a cambiare nome per via dei trascorsi di Keith e dei suoi familiari biologici che la credevano ancora scomparsa, ma non capiva perché diamine avessero voluto acquisire proprio il suo cognome. Quei due avevano preso anche fin troppo sul serio l’idea di essere una grande famiglia.

Edwin, con le sue capacità si super stregone tecnologico, aveva reso Tara sorella adottiva di Stiles mentre Eric adesso era suo cugino di primo grado. Stranamente però lo sceriffo ne era stato contento.

Le indagini sui Banes condotte dagli Argent, Danny e il padre di Stiles erano andate più che a buon fine, ormai bastavano pochi click di Danny sul suo computer per mandare i Banes dritti nelle fauci dell’FBI e nel braccio della morte, ma dopo qualche discussione avevano deciso che l’avrebbero fatto solo una volta tutti uniti a Beacon Hills, come un unico fronte – un unico branco che agiva insieme senza lasciare nessuno indietro o lontano.

Stiles però non poteva non ammettere che se mai per puro caso, prima di tornare a Beacon Hills, avesse incontrato i Banes di persona avrebbe colto l’occasione per uccidere personalmente chi aveva così tanto ferito Tara ed Eric.

Una volta finita la cerimonia dei diplomi, svoltasi all’aperto, Tara corse verso Stiles tenendo sollevata con le mani la toga che indossava e gli saltò addosso allacciandogli le gambe intorno alla vita e le braccia intorno al collo urlando «Ce l’ho fatta, capo!»

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso stringendola forte, Eric alle loro spalle raccolse inespressivo il tocco di Tara che era caduto a terra e glielo rimise sulla testa.

La voce di un uomo dietro di loro interruppe quel quadretto spensierato. «I miei complimenti, Tara».

Stiles alzò lo sguardo al cielo, incredulo quanto rassegnato, Tara roteò gli occhi, scocciata. Eric restò inespressivo.

Tara rimise i piedi a terra e borbottò «Grazie, zio Big D».

Deucalion le sorrise e le porse con un gesto elegante una scatolina. «Un piccolo omaggio» le disse _trasudando_ cordialità affettata. Lei accettò il regalo scettica mugugnando "Grazie", ma quando lo aprì sia lei che Stiles dovettero ammettere che tutto sommato non era qualcosa di troppo pretenzioso come sospettato: era un semplice bracciale maschile dalla maglia stretta, di un materiale neanche molto prezioso – forse acciaio – e si addiceva molto a Tara.

La ragazza lo ringraziò ancora una volta e poi si congedò per andare a chiacchierare con delle compagne di scuola; Eric scambio una serie di sguardi con Stiles e poi si allontanò per lasciare il proprio alpha da solo con Deucalion.

Stiles infilò le mani in tasca, si strinse nelle spalle e sospirò. «Cosa ti porta qui, Duke?»

Lui gli sorrise ironico e sfacciato. «Ti è difficile credere che io abbia voglia di viziare una piccola beta proprio come se fossi suo zio?»

«Sì» rispose secco. «Cioè, so che in qualche modo inquietante che sfugge alla logica di molti, me compreso, sei legato a noi dei branchi uniti di Beacon Hills, ma non penso sia il caso di negare il fatto che i regali che ci dai per ogni occasione urlino "Il Grande Zio vi osserva"» gesticolò. «Lo so che stai prestando molta attenzione a come stiamo crescendo, e questo perché sfortunatamente per noi ci hai designati come tuoi eredi».

Deucalion continuò a sorridere ironico. «Tu, Scott e i gemelli siete degli alpha molto forti e dal futuro promettente, Stiles; il tuo branco e i loro prosperano, sul vostro territorio c’è il Nemeton: trovo quantomeno interessante osservare da vicino la vostra crescita, soprattutto per il bene dell’Equilibrio della Natura».

Stiles tirò su col naso. «Seh».

Lui si finse offeso. «Il tuo scetticismo mi ferisce, Stiles, del resto dovresti già saperlo che quando posso non vi nego mai il mio aiuto».

«Lo so, e la tua eredità è il prezzo che stiamo pagando per questo tuo aiuto».

Deucalion agitò la mano come a minimizzare. «Un giorno potreste anche ringraziarmi».

«Spero di no».

«Piuttosto, mio giovane alpha» provò a cambiare discorso Deucalion, e Stiles sapeva che quando lo chiamava in quel modo non prometteva nulla di buono e lo stava anche deliberatamente prendendo per i fondelli, «ormai è già da un po’ che non acquisisci un nuovo beta e credo che tu ormai sia solo a pochi passi dall’assestarti completamente».

«Vivere a Silver Falls di certo mi aiuta a conoscere nuovi licantropi, ma gli omega che abbiano voglia di entrare in un nuovo branco e che non siano molto più vecchi di me non piovono dal cielo, Duke» gli fece notare.

«Su questo non ci sono dubbi, di conseguenza mi chiedevo se tu volessi una mano» si propose.

Stiles gli rivolse un’occhiata scettica e sarcastica. «Duke, sto bene così, _grazie_ ».

«Dico sul serio, Stiles: sei a conoscenza dei miei lunghi e continui viaggi per il Nord America e della quantità di gente che conosco, per me non è raro incontrare lungo la mia strada degli omega bisognosi di aiuto e credo ormai di sapere bene cosa ti aspetti da un beta e quali siano le tue aspettative».

Stiles si grattò la testa e sospirò stanco. «Apprezzo il pensiero, ma preferirei incontrare i miei beta in modo più naturale, non perché me li manda il _Demone Lupo_ : hai pensato che la tua fama potrebbe mettere i candidati sotto pressione?» Senza contare il fatto che Stiles si sentiva in diritto di nutrire delle riserve nei confronti di candidati selezionati proprio da Deucalion.

Lui gli sorrise sarcastico. «Non sottovalutarmi, Stiles, potrei essere perfino capace di trovare al primo colpo esattamente i beta di cui hai più bisogno. Del resto, giudica tu: vi ho mai fatto dei regali inutili o di dubbio gusto?»

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Non saprei, Duke, alle volte temo che Scott per il suo matrimonio vedrà recapitarsi a casa come regalo da parte tua una pacchianissima statua di un dio greco nudo alta venti metri, possibilmente rubata da qualche scavo archeologico in Grecia».

Deucalion rise di cuore. «A esser sinceri pensavo a qualcosa del genere non per lui ma per Aiden e Lydia, ma niente di troppo vistoso, qualcosa dalle dimensioni più ridotte, molto elegante e dal forte significato simbolico: che ne dici di una bella fontana con Ares e Afrodite?»

Stiles ci rifletté sopra ciondolando la testa e storcendo le labbra. «Uhm, dipende da come Lydia vorrà strutturare il loro giardino» ci scherzò sopra.

«Mi informerò prima» lo rassicurò ironico dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. «Rifletti però su quello che ti ho detto, Stiles: la mia offerta resterà valida fino a quando non tornerai a Beacon Hills. E ricordati quello che ti dico sempre: un alpha non cammina mai da solo, circondati di persone forti e affidabili».

Stiles sogghignò. «E tu perché cammini sempre da solo?»

Deucalion ghignò a propria volta. «Perché io sono _molto più_ di un alpha».

«Seh-seh» annuì Stiles schioccando la lingua, «l’alpha di tutti gli alpha, il distruttore di mondi, il Demone Lupo e blablabla…» mosse la mano a mo’ di becco.

Lui gli diede un’altra pacca sulla spalla. «Devo andare, adesso, ho degli affari che mi aspettano. Saluta i tuoi beta da parte mia. Arrivederci, Stiles».

«Ma anche no».

Non appena Deucalion fu abbastanza lontano da non poter ascoltare le loro chiacchiere, Eric e Tara tornarono al fianco di Stiles.

«Che voleva?» gli domandò Tara, appena imbronciata per quell’intrusione.

Stiles gesticolò vago. «Niente di che, come al solito mi ha parlato del suo apostolato».

Lei sbuffò seccata. «Che palle! Vado a salutare il coach della squadra di basket della scuola e torno, così ce ne andiamo».

Eric si allontanò di nuovo per qualche attimo per andare a fare i complimenti al figlio del suo datore di lavoro, e Stiles ne approfittò per fissare di sottecchi la schiena di entrambi i suoi beta mentre parlavano con le rispettive conoscenze.

«Lo so, sono un alpha» mormorò Stiles a se stesso e all’universo intero, «non cammino mai da solo».

  
  


_Quattordici mesi dopo._

  


Stiles e Derek tornarono di corsa alla casa del branco; trovarono Cora, Tara ed Eric ad aspettarli in ansia sotto il porticato.

Cora andò subito verso Derek, gli allacciò le braccia al collo e si strinse forte a lui: per quanto quello non fosse il momento più appropriato per dei convenevoli, gli Hale avevano tutto il diritto di abbracciarsi ora che erano tornati a far parte dello stesso branco.

Tara li osservò abbracciarsi, abbozzò un sorriso e poi diede una pacca sul braccio a Derek, a mo’ di saluto; si rivolse a Stiles. «Sbaglio o non ci sono solo buone notizie, capo? Abbiamo sentito quell’ululato. E tu e Dave non gli avete ancora risposto».

Stiles inspirò a fondo, fece un cenno col capo per invitare tutti a entrare dentro casa e spiegò in breve la situazione.

«Aspetteremo le direttive di Dave» aggiunse, entrando nel piccolo studio e laboratorio che c’era di fronte la cucina, in cui di solito lavorava sulle piante raccolte; ne tornò con in mano due piccole boccette chiuse da un tappo contagocce. «Anche se mi sembra chiaro che non ci aspetti alcuna trattativa: questa notte si dovrà combattere». Si voltò verso Tara, le porse le chiavi della moto e una delle bottigliette.

«Porta questo a Dave, _veloce_ , digli che è un collirio per far diventare gli occhi gialli: lo farà passare per un beta. Per far tornare le iridi rosse, gli basterà sbattere più volte in sequenza le palpebre concentrandosi come fa di solito quando vuole cambiare colore degli occhi». Tara gli assentì e andò subito via; Stiles si rivolse a Eric.

«Avremo bisogno di proiettili di strozzalupo e di boccette dei miei olii essenziali: controlla se ne abbiamo abbastanza, altrimenti darò a te e Lee le fiale che avevo preparato e messo da parte per Danny». Il ragazzo si congedò con un cenno quasi miliare e si diresse a passo svelto a contare le loro munizioni.

«Cora» disse infine Stiles, «contatta Danny, digli che Derek è con noi e che situazione abbiamo in mano: è sempre un bene informare subito il branco di Beacon Hills di tutto quello che ci succede». Lei diede al fratello un bacio veloce sulla guancia, sfiorò con una mano il braccio di Stiles e si recò nella propria stanza per chiamare Danny.

Stiles andò in camera sua, Derek lo seguì e chiuse la porta dietro di sé mentre l’osservava mettersi il collirio negli occhi. L’effetto delle gocce fu un lieve bruciore che portò Stiles a chiudere forte gli occhi e serrare la mascella; posò alla cieca le mani sulla scrivania che sapeva avere di fronte a sé e, frustrato, diede un debole calcio al cassetto in basso a destra.

«Mi dispiace doverti trascinare in mezzo a questo casino proprio poco dopo essere entrato nel branco» mormorò a denti stretti; per tutta risposta, Derek gli posò le mani sulle spalle per spingerlo a voltarsi verso di lui e poi gli sfiorò con le dita le tempie e gli zigomi per invitarlo a riaprire gli occhi.

Stiles vide Derek fissarlo assorto e non impiegò molto a intuire cosa gli stesse passando per la testa – Stiles aveva le iridi _gialle_ in quel momento – soprattutto perché adesso poteva anche sentire un po’ delle sue emozioni grazie al loro nuovo legame di alpha e beta, ma non volle approfittarne, aspettò che fosse Derek a portare la questione a galla e solo se l’avesse voluto.

Derek continuò a osservare i suoi occhi sfiorandone i contorni e provò a ironizzare. «Le mie tempistiche sono sempre clamorosamente sbagliate e non è una novità: non fartene una colpa». Stiles sbuffò un sorriso contro le sue mani, e subito dopo la sorta di malinconia dolceamara che provava Derek emerse anche dalla sua espressione. «Questi sono i tuoi occhi _da beta_ » mormorò. Stiles posò le mani sulle sue braccia e Derek accolse l’implicito invito ad avvicinarsi di più a lui e premere il corpo contro il suo.

Stiles accennò un piccolo ghigno. «Già, anche se non ho mai avuto il piacere di averli sul serio».

Derek si finse fiero di lui. «Sei _nato_ alpha» ci scherzò sopra.

«Proprio così, sono nato destinato a diventare un alpha, mica come voialtri plebei che per guadagnare questo status dovete lottare!» Poteva però sentire sulla propria pelle come Derek stesse in realtà pensando sul serio che secondo lui non esisteva un mondo in cui Stiles una volta ricevuto il Morso non fosse diventato un alpha.

Derek espirò a fondo e cambiò espressione, tornò a essere malinconico. «Sono _gialli_ , non _celesti_ ».

Stiles storse il naso e gli strinse un po’ più forte le braccia con le mani. «Dobbiamo proprio intristirci per forza parlando di _questo_?»

«È importante» gli ribatté deglutendo visibilmente a fatica. «O almeno lo è _per me_ ».

«Conta davvero così tanto che io al contrario di te non sia mai stato costretto a uccidere un innocente?»

«Conta che tu non abbia mai voluto farlo di tua volontà e che non lo faresti mai» gli replicò sicuro. « _Questo_ sei tu» fece cenno al colore delle sue iridi premendo piano i pollici sotto i suoi occhi, «è la storia del tuo potere e di come ti abbia influenzato: come può non essere importante?»

Stiles sospirò stanco e rassegnato. «Per favore, però, non metterti a riflettere su come la mia storia con il potere sia meno incasinata della tua».

Derek gli tappò la bocca con un mano, Stiles gliela morse allungando un po’ le zanne e lui sbuffò un sorriso scuotendo la testa. «Sei sempre il solito ostinato che non sa quando smettere di parlare» poi proseguì con voce più bassa e un tono più grave. « _A volte_ , durante questi cinque anni trascorsi senza casa, senza un branco e senza una meta ben precisa, mi sono sentito più solo di quanto avrei mai voluto ammettere in vita mia. Non avrei mai pensato che sarebbe giunto il giorno in cui il mio orgoglio si sarebbe piegato abbastanza da farmi ammettere davanti a uno specchio quanto fossi _fottutamente_ solo» sorrise amaro. «E _a volte_ , quando la solitudine bruciava fino a diventare rabbia contro il mondo intero, rimpiangevo di non essere più un alpha, perché se lo fossi stato ancora avrei potuto creare dei nuovi beta. Poi ricordavo come Peter mi invitasse sempre a pensare ai beta come a degli oggetti usa e getta e di come il mio Morso avesse dannato la vita di ogni mio singolo beta: mi dicevo che non potevo usare il Morso solo per il mio egoismo come fossi Peter e che forse era pure meglio non fare altri danni, quindi meglio così, meglio non essere più un alpha» pronunciò le ultime parole con un velato sarcasmo.

«Ma _altre volte_ ancora…» proseguì, premendo di più il suo corpo contro quello di Stiles e cercando il suo sguardo con il proprio, «non potevo fermarmi dal passare in rassegna le persone a cui avrei potuto dare il Morso, le persone che avrebbero potuto essere con me e Cora, e mi ricordavo dei miei dubbi su di te, dell’attimo in cui ho _creduto_ che tu fossi il mio emissario e che Jennifer e la mia fottuta tempistica avessero mandato all’aria il nostro futuro rapporto e… Stiles, non ne sono fiero di averlo pensato, ma ti giuro che le volte in cui la disperazione è stata troppa mi sono chiesto come sarebbe stato essere ancora un alpha e darti il Morso. Fra tutte le persone conosciute negli ultimi anni e che mie ero lasciato alle spalle, tu eri il mio più grosso punto interrogativo: non ho mai capito chi eri per me e cosa avrei mai potuto pretendere da te. Almeno fino adesso»

Stiles sostenne il suo sguardo anche se le emozioni che provava erano così forti e così contrastanti che avrebbe voluto puntare gli occhi ovunque tranne che su Derek. «Mi avresti Morso anche a costo di dovermi portare via da Scott?» Non sarebbe stata una bella cosa togliere un emissario a un branco già formato.

Derek sorrise di nuovo amaro e sarcastico. «Ammetto anche di essere stato abbastanza egoista di aver tolto Scott dall’equazione quando ho pensato questo».

«Mi avresti reso un tuo beta».

«E i tuoi occhi sarebbero stati gialli come lo sono ora… Ma per fortuna non è successo niente di tutto questo, perché il mio Morso ti avrebbe ucciso e allora sì che avrei pensato di farla finita per il bene dell’universo intero» concluse ridendo isterico.

Stiles gli accarezzò le spalle rivolgendogli un piccolo sorriso. «Ehi, hai finito di auto commiserarti e fare il martire?» lo prese in giro. «Posso farti notare come siamo diventati ugualmente parte dello stesso branco? E…» trasse un respiro profondo, «ammetto che neanch’io ho mai capito bene cosa ci fosse fra di noi, se non che, come già detto una volta, qualsiasi cosa fosse facesse un male cane». Gli baciò il collo. «Davvero un male… male…» continuò a dargli un bacio languido sul collo fra una parola e l’altra, «male… male… cane. Ma, _ehi_ » gli baciò il mento, «siamo qui, adesso, ed è diventato perfettamente chiaro chi siamo e cosa siamo. È una piccola vittoria, non credi?» gli sussurrò contro le labbra.

«Sì» esalò, prima che Stiles lo baciasse sulla bocca.

Fu un bacio che iniziò in modo più lento ed esitante rispetto a quelli precedenti, ma diventò subito intenso e irruente come gli altri: Stiles intuì che quello doveva essere il loro modo di baciarsi per eccellenza e _gli andava benissimo così_ , nulla da ridire. Derek l’afferrò per i fianchi per sollevarlo e spingerlo a sedersi sulla scrivani senza tanti complimenti, Stiles gli strinse le gambe intorno alla vita e capì che per Derek sollevarlo e/o inchiodarlo a qualcosa doveva proprio essere un’abitudine e pure quello _gli andava benissimo così_ , grazie tante.

Avevano parecchie cose da dirsi e tutta l’intenzione di farlo tramite baci dati come morsi, morsi dati come pugnalate e carezze sensuali che nel giro di pochi secondi diventano strette possessive. Derek probabilmente faceva sesso come discuteva e Stiles non vedeva l’ora di verificare questa sua teoria. Tuttavia…

«Derek» lo richiamò col fiato corto, separandosi di malavoglia dalla sua bocca. «Derek, dobbiamo parlare, e per quanto questo suoni come un cliché, non intendo parlare di _noi_ – di quello ne abbiamo già parlato abbastanza – ma dello scontro di stasera».

«Ok» gli mormorò Derek contro il collo, baciandoglielo poi un’ultima volta.

Stiles trattenne a stento un lamento, o forse un gemito. «Dio, Derek, odio davvero la tua fottuta tempistica!»

Derek sorrise furbo. «Lo so. La odio anch’io».

«E odio anche te e il tuo fottuto modo di _ghignare_ di me» gli disse prima di afferrarlo con forza per il colletto e baciarlo a lungo un’altra volta. «Ascoltami» gli parlò serio guardandolo negli occhi, «Silver Falls non è il nostro territorio, ma quello di Dave, qui la mia parola non è legge e, per quanto non mi piaccia dirlo ad alta voce, sono il _tuo alpha_ : avremo tutto il tempo del mondo per discutere del nostro rapporto di alpha e beta e scendere a compromessi mettendo in chiaro quello che l’uno può o non può chiedere all’altro, ma stasera, Derek, tu _devi darmi ascolto_ ». Gli prese il viso fra le mani e continuò a fissarlo negli occhi. «Sono il tuo alpha e ci troviamo su un territorio che non ci appartiene: stasera dovrai eseguire ogni mio ordine senza esitare. Capisci quello che sto cercando di dirti, Derek?»

Gli occhi di Derek diventarono celesti, perché Stiles gli stava parlando da alpha e lui doveva rispondergli da beta. «Sì».

Stiles provò ad alleggerire di nuovo l’atmosfera tornando a baciarlo. «Sono _tuo_ , Derek, ok?» lo rassicurò, e in quella piccola parola c’era meno romanticismo smielato e più solida verità di quanto sembrasse: era il suo alpha, il suo branco, il suo compagno e la sua casa, e niente di quello che sarebbe successo in futuro avrebbe mai potuto smuoverlo anche solo da una di quelle posizioni.

Derek gli annuì, nascose la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e poi sospirò con tono comicamente rassegnato «Sei mio, io sono tuo».

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso e gli posò una mano sulla nuca. «E presto torneremo a casa, Derek. Torneremo a Beacon Hills _insieme_ ».

  
  


Il piano era abbastanza semplice: battere i confini della foresta di Silver Falls per rintracciare il branco intruso e attirarli a loro; Dave e Stiles avrebbero coperto il loro status di alpha fino al momento più opportuno grazie al collirio.

Stiles non aveva idea di quante persone fosse composto il branco nemico, ma da parte loro potevano contare sul suo branco – un alpha, tre beta e un cacciatore – e una sorta di piccolo esercito formato da Dave, i suoi beta Logan e Dani, Lee con il suo braccio destro Mark, Veronica la strega che spesso si atteggiava come emissario di Dave, le sorelle Riley e perfino Edwin.

Qualsiasi persona sana di mente avrebbe temuto per la propria pelle davanti a quattro streghe e uno stregone, ma se poi si aggiungevano pure due alpha, altri licantropi beta e degli uomini cresciuti con delle armi in mano c’era proprio da scappare a gambe levate e pregare per la propria salvezza.

Gli abitanti di Silver Falls seppur neutrali non erano disposti facilmente a perdonare, soprattutto quando si trattava della famiglia o di bambini innocenti.

Quando la luna raggiunse il suo punto più alto nel cielo, riuscirono finalmente a circoscrivere la zona in cui si trovava il branco intruso, ma non si avvicinarono subito a loro né si fecero vedere: se i loro sensi da licantropo non li tradivano, doveva trattarsi di sette licantropi fra cui l’alpha che li aveva sfidati più due umani – forse cacciatori. Le streghe ed Edwin si scambiarono degli sguardi e degli assensi e poi iniziarono a recitare a bassa voce degli incantesimi che innalzarono una lunga barriera insormontabile, invisibile ma percepibile che chiuse loro e il branco nemico dentro lo stesso cerchio, lo stesso campo d’azione.

Dave e Stiles fecero cenno a Logan e Cora di ululare per richiamare gli intrusi, come concordato durante la stesura del loro piano – il loro timbro vocale era quello di un beta, non avrebbero così accennato alla presenza degli alpha.

Dopo qualche minuto passato in silenzio e all’erta, di fronte a loro emerse dall’oscurità della foresta il luccichio di sei paia di occhi gialli e quello di un paio di occhi rossi; quando gli intrusi si avvicinarono di più e la luce lunare li colpi in faccia, Stiles vide che si trattava davvero di un branco di sette licantropi e due cacciatori – per la precisione due uomini di neanche trent’anni armati di arco e balestra. L’alpha stava al centro del gruppo, circondato dai suoi beta: era un giovane uomo dalla barba incolta, forse non più vecchio di Derek.

Il gruppo di Silver Falls, da parte sua ricambiò il favore mostrando occhi gialli, artigli e pistole pronte a sparare.

L’alpha intruso li fissò uno alla volta, seccato e sarcastico. «Dove sono gli alpha?»

Logan e Cora fecero un passo avanti; fu Logan a parlare per primo.

«Non credo che si faranno avanti se prima non sapranno con chi hanno il piacere di parlare» ribatté non meno sarcastico di lui; Logan alla palestra aveva a che fare quasi tutti i giorni con licantropi e esseri sovrannaturali capaci di perdere il controllo ogni momento, non esisteva un pessimo temperamento che non fosse capace di sopportare e poi far tornare indietro al mittente nel modo più doloroso possibile.

«Il mio nome è Philippe» gli replicò, «sono l’alpha del branco degli Avery. Pensavo fosse chiaro che io e vostri alpha avessimo qualcosa di cui _discutere_ ».

Cora gli ribatté con la migliore delle proprie espressioni _inespressive_. «Noi non accettiamo inviti al tè delle cinque scritti su pelle di cadavere». Certi momenti Cora era così fiera, regale e _Hale_ che Stiles sospettava che dall’alto dei cieli sua madre Talia le rivolgesse un sorriso e un cenno della mano dicendole "Che tu sia benedetta, figliola".

Philippe scrollò le spalle e non si mostrò scalfito. «Avevamo bisogno di fare il nostro test, non so se capisci cosa intendo…» insinuò.

Neanche Cora fece un passo indietro. «Se volevate testare la nostra pazienza, ci siete riusciti benissimo, anche se potevate limitarvi a pestarci ripetutamente gli alluci».

Philippe rise sprezzante. «Mi sto riferendo alla vostra piccola banshee. Correvano voci che qui vicino ogni tanto si sentisse uno strano urlo, forse quello di una banshee bambina, così abbiamo pensato "Perché no? La Gilda di Silver Falls accoglie gente di tutti i tipi, non sarebbe strano che guardacaso ospitasse una banshee". Ci siamo informati su chi fosse il vostro membro più recente e debole e l’abbiamo attirato per poter avere delle prove» spiegò ostentando calma e senso pratico.

«Così» intervenne Logan, «Jenna è stata solo una pedina, una controprova?»

Lo sguardo di Philippe divenne più serio quanto più minaccioso. «Non so se l’hai capito, ma questa è una guerra: da una parte ci siamo noi» indicò con un cenno vago il proprio branco alle sue spalle, «cioè il resto del mondo che si danna per avere delle informazioni quando vuole qualcosa, dall’altro ci siete voi» puntò il dito verso il gruppo di Silver Falls, «che sapete sempre come ottenere ciò che volete – compreso come creare una banshee – e poi non condividete le informazioni ricevute».

Cora lo fissò seccata e disgustata. «Tu _credi_ che i nostri alpha abbiano _creato_ una banshee?»

«Sono anni che cerco di ottenerne una» le rispose Philippe, «ho battuto tutte le strade possibili e ho fatto le dovute ricerche: l’ultima nuova banshee di cui si hanno avuto notizie nel Nord America si trova a Beacon Hills, e cercando tracce proprio su quella pista ho scoperto che _guardacaso_ un alpha di Beacon Hills si trova proprio qui a Silver Falls e _guardacaso_ le urla di una piccola banshee sono cominciate a risuonare da queste parti proprio intorno all’arrivo di lui qui in città…» Scrollò le spalle. «Credo che sia lecito per me pensare che fra Beacon Hills e Silver Falls ci sia stato uno scambio di informazioni per far stanziare qui il nuovo alpha, e suppongo che l’informazione ottenuta sia stata proprio quella sulla creazione di una nuova banshee».

Dave teneva la mascella serrata, Lee sembrava pronto a sparare da un secondo all’altro senza nemmeno chiedere prima il permesso al compagno. Stiles ci rifletté sù per pochi secondi: era stato fatto il nome di Beacon Hills, ormai era un suo diritto e un suo dovere entrare in gioco, e comunque avrebbe avuto le spalle ben coperte. Lasciò che i suoi occhi tornassero rossi e fece un paio di passi avanti, si fermò al fianco di Cora e le mise una mano sulla spalla per invitarla a restare accanto a lui.

«Vengo da Beacon Hills» esordì atono, «cercavi me».

Philippe lo guardò sorpreso e scettico. « _Tu_ sei l’alpha da Beacon Hills?»

Stiles gli ribatté inespressivo. «E tu sei sordo come essere umano e un fallito come un licantropo visto che non sai nemmeno capire se sto mentendo o meno?»

«Perché ti stavi nascondendo?»

«Perché dovrei deliberatamente offrirmi a un nemico che non conosco e che mi invita a _discutere_ con lui lasciandomi come biglietto da visita un cadere alle mie porte?»

Philippe storse il naso. «Facciamola breve, vuoi? Noi Avery siamo qui per la banshee, se proprio non volete darci la bambina, diteci come crearne una».

Stiles lo fissò rivolgendogli uno sguardo sinceramente incuriosito. « _Davvero_ non sai come si crea una banshee?» Se aveva sul serio fatto così tante ricerche doveva saperlo di sicuro.

«So che le banshee sono un abominio e che per averne una è necessario Mordere una donna con un certo tipo di ossessione in mente, e _ci ho provato_ a farlo, ma non ho avuto successo».

Stiles restò attonito e gelato sul posto per un lungo momento. «Tu _ci hai provato_? Fammi capire bene: tu hai tentato più volte di creare una banshee andando in giro a Mordere delle ragazze?»

«Sì».

«E che fine hanno fatto questi "esperimenti falliti"?»

«Non è un tuo problema».

La replica irritò abbastanza Stiles da passare empaticamente il suo risentimento ai propri beta: sentì Cora, Derek e Tara ringhiare ed Eric impugnare meglio la pistola. «No, questo è un _fottuto_ problema, amico» gli disse Stiles mortalmente serio e cupo. «Tu non puoi venire qui, fare il nome del mio territorio e poi annunciarti come un serial killer. Tu non puoi stare in mia presenza se dici di aver usato come cavie delle giovani donne. Ci siamo capiti?»

Gli Avery risposero alla loro presa di posizione mostrando anche loro gli artigli, ma Philippe alzò un braccio per fermarli, anche se non sembrava più molto sicuro di sé come prima. «Non le ho uccise. Una è diventata una mia beta e le altre due si sono trasformate, anche se non so dove si trovino ora».

«Come mai non lo sai? In che _condizioni_ erano quando le hai lasciate?»

«Sono diventate dei licantropi, saranno guarite».

«Fisicamente, ma psicologicamente?» insinuò Stiles con tono sarcastico e isterico. «Hai idea di cos’abbiano potuto fare durante la loro prima luna piena? Le hai lasciate da sole ad avere a che fare con il post trauma da aggressione e, soprattutto, con i mostri che sono diventate: avranno perso il controllo e fatto chissà cosa. Forse tuttora sono ancora _perse_ e incoscienti, se prima nel frattempo qualche cacciatore non le ha abbattute. _Dove le hai lasciate_?» tuonò con il doppio timbro da alpha.

«Non sono venuto qui per parlare di questo» gli rispose Philippe fra i denti.

Stiles scambiò uno sguardo veloce con Dave, che gli diede il suo permesso per agire. «Oh, vedremo come invece ne parlerai eccome». Al suo segnale, il suo branco si scagliò contro gli Avery, seguito subito dopo dal resto del gruppo della gilda.

Gli Avery erano forti e sicuri – forse anche troppo sicuri – ma loro avevano delle streghe e uno stregone dalla loro parte, senza contare gli allenamenti estenuanti a cui gran parte di loro si sottoponeva quotidianamente nella palestra di Lee. La gilda era potente, fiera e unita: gli Avery non impiegarono molto a finire a tappeto, con ogni membro tenuto sotto il mirino o gli artigli di qualcuno della gilda o del branco di Stiles, anche se fu Stiles stesso a occuparsi di Philippe, picchiandolo fino a farlo cadere a terra.

Stiles osservò l’alpha ai suoi piedi, gli diede un ultimo calcio e poi si rivolse a Cora e Tara. «Mie Signore…» le richiamò, facendo un cenno della testa verso un albero, «a voi il piacere di inchiodarlo».

Le ragazze eseguirono l’ordine lasciando che Derek ed Eric si occupassero degli ostaggi che tenevano sotto mira; afferrarono Philippe per le braccia e le spalle, una per ogni lato, e lo bloccarono contro il tronco, in piedi.

Stiles andò da Eric, gli sfilò con sicurezza un kunai dallo stivale e una boccetta di olio di strozzalupo urticante da una tasca dei pantaloni e poi tornò a passi lenti e calcolati da Philippe; si assicurò che l’alpha stesse osservando i suoi movimenti e poi versò con lentezza l’olio sulla lama del kunai, facendo attenzione a non farne finire delle gocce sulla propria mano.

«Sei stato abbastanza sfacciato da presentarti qui senza tenere conto di quanto potessimo essere più forti di voi» esordì Stiles, strappandogli la maglia con gli artigli ma facendo attenzione a non graffiarlo – avrebbe avuto così a disposizione più pelle intera da _bruciare_ , «devo dartene credito, quindi prima di procedere con un _sano_ interrogatorio ti darò un paio di risposte. Anche se non prima di _questo_ ». Posò inespressivo la lama del kunai sulla clavicola sinistra di Philippe e la lasciò lì per almeno trenta secondi, osservando il lieve fumo che s’innalzava dalla pelle bruciata mentre l’uomo gridava di dolore a squarciagola. « _Adesso_ possiamo cominciare».

«Prima di tutto» continuò Stiles, «sono spiacente d’informati che io e il leader della Gilda di Silver Falls non abbiamo creato nessuna banshee: ci è semplicemente capitata fra le mani e ce ne prendiamo cura, ma nessuno dei due è il suo sire. Quindi i tuoi informatori _fanno schifo_ ». Tirò su col naso. «Seconda cosa, credo di aver capito perché finora non sei riuscito a creare una banshee, anzi a esser sincero penso proprio che il perché sia lampante».

Stiles si avvicinò di più a lui e lo fissò negli occhi. «Nella mia vita ho avuto il dispiacere di conoscere soltanto due sire di banshee e tutti e due avevano una cosa in comune: avevano perso una cosa che tu hai ancora». Fece una pausa a effetto. «Tu sei crudele, menefreghista ed egoista, ma nonostante tutto hai ancora una cosa che loro due avevano perso: _la sanità mentale_. Non sei pazzo, o almeno non lo sei abbastanza da disintegrare ogni freno della ragione pur di compiere un abominio simile». Stiles si godette per un attimo la faccia sconvolta di Philippe, poi proseguì.

«Tu sei _lucido_ , sei consapevole dei rischi che comporta la creazione di un abominio, nonostante tu lo voglia ancora. Non sei né folle, né disperato, solo crudele ed egoista, e ciò a quanto pare non basta per dar vita a una banshee». Inspirò a fondo e lo pugnalò con forza sul lato destro del petto, stando però attento a non perforargli un polmone; lasciò che urlasse di nuovo di dolore e che tutti i beta del branco Avery guardassero la sconfitta e l’umiliazione del loro alpha, poi estrasse la lama.

«E ora direi che l’interrogatorio può avere inizio» sospirò Stiles. «Cominciamo col discorrerei nei minimi dettagli tutto quello che puoi dirci delle altre due ragazze che hai Morso e su dove le hai lasciate».

Stiles non lo torturò più, lo lasciò parlare e si fece dire ogni cosa, dal nome delle sue vittime alle città in cui era stato per indagare sulle banshee, dai contatti che aveva stabilito sulla pista di Beacon Hills ai nomi delle persone che gli avevano riferito delle urla di una bambina banshee provenienti dal territorio della gilda.

Quando Stiles fu soddisfatto e si assicurò ascoltando i suoi battiti che gli avesse detto tutto e fosse sincero, respirò a fondo e soppesò il kunai con una mano fissando il terreno ai suoi piedi: ormai non c’era più molto che Stiles potesse ancora fare, il nome del suo vero territorio era stato fatto, aveva agito di conseguenza e aveva aiutato Dave a ottenere le informazioni che voleva proteggendo così Jamie, la sua banshee, nei limiti del possibile. Non spettava però a lui emettere la sentenza definitiva sugli Avery.

«Dave» esalò Stiles, restituendo il kunai a Eric, «sono _tuoi_ ». Si rivolse poi al proprio branco mostrando gli occhi rossi. « _Andiamo_ » ordinò.

Cora deglutì a stento, capendo di sicuro quello che stava per succedere; mollò la presa su Philippe e seguì Tara che stava andando a stringersi al braccio di Eric. Derek esitò, perplesso, ma poi eseguì l’ordine.

Non appena furono fuori dal cerchio protettivo innalzato dalle streghe ed Edwin, sentirono alle loro spalle delle urla di dolore e il suono di carne lacerata.

Dave aveva emesso la sua sentenza: la Gilda di Silver Falls stava mettendo in atto l’esecuzione di _tutto_ il branco degli Avery.

Derek si voltò verso la direzione della urla con sguardo pieno di orrore, frustrazione e rabbia.

«Derek» lo richiamò Stiles. Lui non gli diede retta, restò fermo e pronto a tornare indietro. « _Derek_!» ripeté, stavolta con il doppio timbro vocale da alpha e le iridi rosse. Derek si voltò a guardarlo, aveva la mascella serrata dall’irritazione e l’indignazione, ma nel suoi occhi c’era anche un velo della _paura_ tipica dei beta disobbedienti. A Stiles non piacque, ma era l’unica soluzione e pure quella più veloce.

«Ricordati che mi hai detto che avresti eseguito i miei ordini senza esitare» continuò a parlargli da alpha. « _Andiamo_ , ritirata».

Derek strinse le labbra e inspirò a fondo, e Stiles sentì bene quanto fosse combattuto dentro, ma alla fine si arrese a sottomettersi: raggiunse il proprio branco e camminò al fianco di Stiles senza voltarsi mai indietro fino a quando non arrivano a casa.

Stiles si fermò sotto il porticato e gli altri si voltarono attendendo i suoi nuovi ordini. «Cora, contatta Danny, aggiornalo sulla situazione e riferiscigli quello che ci ha detto Philippe: dobbiamo interrompere la catena d’informazioni su Jamie che ha lui iniziato, insabbiare le notizie che ci sono in giro sulla presenza di una banshee a Silver Falls e trovare ogni singola persona che ne è a conoscenza e sta continuando a spargerne la voce». Sospirò e si passò le mani sulla faccia. «Era inevitabile che prima o poi succedesse una cosa simile, ma proviamo ad arginare il flusso di notizie. Danny ci sarà d’aiuto con i suoi contatti con le comunità online, al resto credo che ci penserà Edwin». Cora assentì e poi rivolse un’occhiata preoccupata a suo fratello.

«Tara, Eric» continuò Stiles, «aiutate Cora a trascrivere tutti i dati che ci ha fornito Philippe Avery, prima di dimenticarne qualcuno, poi andate pure a riposarvi». Si voltò a guardare di sottecchi Derek. « _Tu_ seguimi». Non fu un ordine da alpha, ma Stiles preferì puntualizzare lo stesso l’implicazione urtandogli la spalla con la propria prima di inoltrarsi fra gli alberi della foresta.

Derek lo seguì restando indietro di qualche passo, e quando si trovarono abbastanza lontani dalla casa da non essere più nel raggio d’ascolto del resto del branco, Stiles iniziò a parlare, sapendo già che sarebbe stato più che altro un lungo monologo – Derek era troppo frustrato e irritato dalla situazione, avrebbe taciuto come sua abitudine.

«Lo so che non è stato un bello spettacolo a cui assistere, ma come ti ho già detto questo non è il nostro territorio, qui non possiamo dettare legge o intrometterci negli affari altrui, e ricordiamoci anche che è fra le regole della gilda eliminare al primo colpo chi osa far del male a uno dei membri». Espirò a fondo continuando a camminare. «Non credere che la cosa mi abbia reso contento, anzi, _lo sai bene_ che non mi ha reso per niente contento: abbiamo un lieve legame empatico, ora» sbuffò con lieve ironia.

«Derek, so che è stato orrendo _da sentire_ , ma non ci riguarda – e non so se dire "purtroppo" o meno: avremmo reagito meglio o peggio di Dave se ciò ci avesse riguardato da più vicino?» gesticolò agitato e proseguì il suo monologo senza voltarsi a guardare Derek.

«Conosco Dave, sapevo come sarebbe finita, e ho fatto tutto il possibile per fargli cambiare idea durante il processo: ho costretto Philippe a sputare ogni rospo in modo preciso e veloce, senza dargli modo di nascondere nulla, sperando che così Dave avrebbe riveduto la propria posizione sulla sua sentenza finale; ho reso Philippe debole e sottomesso davanti ai propri beta per far sciogliere il suo branco, per spingere gli Avery a rinnegarlo e magari convincere Dave a risparmiare qualcuno di loro – fra quei beta c’è pure un’ex cavia di Philippe, il che è paradossale». Si grattò la testa, nervoso. «Non è servito a niente e, _credimi_ , mi dispiace. So di essere diventato più sadico di quanto lo fossi cinque anni fa quando io e te ci siamo conosciuti, ma non lo sono così tanto da accettare una simile esecuzione, credimi». Almeno però negli ultimi anni era maturato abbastanza da sapersi controllare e non infierire durante una tortura, come gli era successo quando aveva vendicato Tara: era già un passo avanti.

Derek continuò a stare zitto e a provare a calmarsi traendo respiri profondi; giunti alla meta, Stiles si voltò a guardarlo abbozzando un tenue sorriso e gli fece cenno di seguirlo e sedersi accanto a lui.

Si trovavano davanti a una piccola cascatella dallo scroscio non troppo rumoroso, l’acqua ricadeva in un piccolo laghetto tondeggiante non più profondo di due metri e lungo la sponda si trovavano dei ciottoli piccoli, bianchi e lisci che riflettevano la luce lunare quasi allo stesso modo della superficie dell’acqua. L’aria lì era fresca e pulita, il suono quieto e ripetuto della cascata era rilassante e l’atmosfera del posto era quasi onirica – erano lontani dalle urla degli Avery, dal rumore dei corpi squartati e dall’odore di sangue.

Stiles indossava dei vestiti in disuso ed era scalzo, perché in vista della battaglia aveva ritenuto opportuno essere pronto a trasformarsi in un lupo in qualsiasi momento nella maniera più comoda e veloce possibile; si sedette vicinissimo alla riva senza preoccuparsi di inzupparsi i suoi vecchi jeans strappati alle ginocchia e sfilacciati e lasciò che i suoi piedi si bagnassero pure; aspettò che Derek si sedesse al suo fianco e, quando lui finalmente lo fece, Stiles sospirò a lungo rilassando le spalle e iniziando a giocherellare flettendo gli alluci per scavare fra i piccoli ciottoli.

«Ho scoperto la bellezza di questo posto il primo giorno in cui ho potuto correre per la foresta con la mia forma completa da alpha» raccontò Stiles, «la superficie di questo lago è la prima cosa su cui mi sono specchiato guardandomi con occhi da lupo: ci sono affezionato. Ho portato qui anche Tara la prima notte di luna piena in cui è riuscita a mantenere di nuovo il controllo, e penso che Eric abbia seguito il mio consiglio di venire qui e che ogni tanto ci faccia pure il bagno: certe volte mi capita di sentire il suo odore da queste parti. Però non ho ancora portato qui Cora… ho pensato di rifarmi con te». Osservò di sottecchi Derek prendere dei ciottoli e soppesarli sul palmo della mano.

«Grazie» gli mormorò Derek, infine. «So che stavo per mandare tutto all’aria, però…»

«Lo so, non c’è bisogno di aggiungere niente» l’interruppe. «Sappiamo bene che c’è un prezzo da pagare per poter restare qui, ma…» respirò a fondo rivolgendo lo sguardo alla luna, «fra non molto torneremo a casa, ok?» aggiunse con un sorriso. «È già da un paio di settimane che sottopongo Cora a un allenamento speciale: non vi trovate su dei veri campi di battaglia fra creature sovrannaturali da cinque anni, non avete neanche mai affrontato la metà degli esseri che ci aspettano a Beacon Hills, non posso farvi tornare a casa impreparati». Derek annuì e lanciò un paio di sassi nel lago.

Stiles parlò ancora abbassando lo sguardo sulla superficie dell’acqua. «Quello che ha fatto Dave… non è stato solo per via della legge della gilda: hanno minacciato sua figlia, la sua famiglia, quindi posso mettere in discussione la soluzione che ha usato, ma non la sua reazione. Quando si tratta della famiglia diventiamo tutti santi o peccatori a seconda della situazione, non trovi?»

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Forse».

«Già prima di diventare un licantropo il mio concetto di famiglia era molto ampio e forte» gli confessò Stiles, «mio padre era tutto quello che avevo e avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per proteggerlo, ma… Scott era – ed è ancora – mio fratello, pur non avendo con lui alcun legame di sangue. Da dopo il Morso, da quando il concetto di branco è entrato nelle mie vene, la mia idea di famiglia è diventata dieci volte più ampia e forte: lo sai già, non riesco proprio a immaginare cosa sarei disposto a fare per il branco. Ho _ucciso_ per il branco, in nome della mia famiglia potrei diventare il migliore dei santi o il peggiore dei peccatori e non potrebbe neanche fregarmene di meno delle conseguenze e delle reazioni del resto del mondo».

«Non sei più tu, ma sei ancora tu» mormorò Derek, con la fronte appena aggrottata e lo sguardo rivolto al cielo.

Stiles ricordò la loro lunga discussione di quasi un mese prima, sorrise malinconico. «Già… Non sono più io, ma sono ancora io». Piegò un ginocchio verso il petto per appoggiarci sopra un braccio e il mento; si voltò a fissare il profilo di Derek. «Tu sei ancora Derek?»

Lui non si voltò a guardarlo. «Dipende da quale Derek cerchi».

Stiles si rifletté sopra, poi il laghetto gli diede un’idea. «Il Derek dell’attacco del kanima in piscina, quello c’è ancora?»

Derek sbuffò una quieta risata scuotendo la testa. «Non so, credo che di lui sia rimasta solo una piccola parte, e direi "per fortuna"».

«Perché non sapevi gestire il potere da alpha o perché stentavi troppo a fidarti delle persone?»

«Perché adesso non faccio fatica a credere _in te_ » ammise secco lanciando un sasso verso il centro del lago. «Onestamente adesso non saprei che farmene dello status di alpha, l’ho capito che non fa per me, e le persone in genere continuano a non interessarmi e quindi non vedo perché dovrei fidarmi di loro».

Stiles ghignò ironico. «Sei sempre il solito raggio di sole, vedo».

Derek gli rivolse un’occhiata ostentando scetticismo. «Come se tu non mi apprezzassi anche per questo».

«Sicuro, trovo il tuo perenne rimuginare in modo cupo una cosa davvero _eccitante_ ».

«E il tuo sarcasmo è una vera manna dal cielo in _certi momenti_ » rincarò Derek.

Stiles rise passandosi una mano sul volto. «Come siamo arrivati fin qui?!»

«Costringendo noi stessi a sopravvivere per causa di forza maggiore?»

«Oppure per grazia ricevuta» ribatté Stiles, ironico. «Non che io non capisca la tua tendenza a non affidarti a gente a noi estranea» aggiunse scherzoso, «voglio dire: certe volte rifletto sul numero di persone ancora single nel branco, cioè quattro – tua sorella, Tara, Eric e Scott – e mi dico che dovrei procedere a spingerli ad accoppiarsi fra di loro, così in futuro non ci sarà rischio di ritrovarci un ospite sconosciuto e sgradito per cena: resterà tutto in famiglia».

«Stai dimenticando tuo padre, la madre di Scott e Chris Argent».

Stiles storse il naso. «E dovevi proprio farmeli ricordare? Per quanto mi riguarda, la vita sessuale dei nostri genitori non esiste».

Derek roteò gli occhi. «Toglimi una curiosità, con chi accoppieresti mia sorella?»

«Beh, per esclusione direi Eric: non posso far mettere lui con Tara, soffre troppo del complesso della sorellina minore».

«Con _Eric_?» si accigliò Derek.

«Dici che Cora potrebbe trovarsi male con lui?»

«Posso ricordarti _chi_ fra loro due è il tuo secondo in comando?»

Stiles ci rifletté sopra qualche secondo, poi annuì. «Hai ragione, dovremmo preoccuparci per l’integrità di Eric, piuttosto». Si rivolsero un’occhiata di sottecchi e si misero a sghignazzare insieme, _complici_.

Derek si stese all’indietro sul terreno umidiccio della sponda e si coprì gli occhi con un braccio, era molto più rilassato rispetto a prima; Stiles l’osservò assorto pensando a quanto sarebbe stato strano da adesso in poi sentire ogni tanto nella propria testa le emozioni di Derek, la persona che da ragazzino l’aveva spaventato a morte – anche se poi Stiles man mano aveva smesso di credere alle sue minacce. A conti fatti, alla fine di quel periodo, aveva pure notato che Derek era stato _l’unico_ ad averlo ascoltato sempre. Derek gli aveva sempre dato perfino più retta di Scott, ed era un tutto dire. A posteriori non era poi così strano che Derek e Cora avessero creduto che lui fosse il nuovo emissario degli Hale. Gli tornò in mente una conversazione avuta con Cora.

_"Ma non ero destinato agli Hale"._

_"Forse sono gli Hale a essere destinati a te"._

Era finita _esattamente_ così.

Ora però Stiles non era più un ragazzino, aveva superato i vent’anni e Derek doveva essere vicino ai trenta… o forse li aveva superati da un pezzo – Stiles non aveva mai capito come diamine i licantropi contassero gli anni. Entrambi non avevano più paura delle stesse cose, anche se erano ancora vittime delle stesse paranoie; più che cambiati erano maturati sviluppando una maggior tendenza ad accettare i compromessi e i propri difetti.

Stiles continuò a fissarlo fino a quando Derek non percepì di essere osservato e scostò il braccio dagli occhi per guardarlo interrogativo.

«Mi piace il Derek che sei ora» gli disse Stiles, estremamente consapevole del peso delle sue parole, «un Derek più sereno e stabile che ha messo più in luce una certa nobiltà d’animo che teneva nascosta per motivi che ancora non capisco del tutto bene… Se dovessi dirti da alpha perché ti ho scelto come beta, la risposta sarebbe "Perché so che una volta hai sacrificato il tuo status di alpha per salvare tua sorella". Non tutti gli alpha farebbero una cosa simile, perché non tutti gli alpha hanno un rapporto sano con il potere e non tutti gli alpha sono nobili. Noi due questo lo sappiamo fin troppo bene». Il nome di Peter aleggiò su di loro soltanto per pochi secondi, simile a un brezza gelata, poi andò via lasciandosi alle spalle solo un po’ di malinconia.

«Perché in fin dei conti» mormorò Derek, «qualsiasi cosa riguarda sempre la famiglia».

Stiles annuì. «E "famiglia" è tutto ciò che puoi giudicare tale. Possiamo diventare tutti santi o peccatori, quando si tratta della famiglia. E tu sei parte della mia famiglia, adesso». Gli porse una mano per aiutarlo a rimettersi a sedere, ma Derek fece di proposito leva con la mano contro il terreno con più forza del dovuto per sbilanciarsi e finirgli quasi addosso; le loro labbra erano separate solo da un centimetro, le loro mani ancora strette: si sorrisero complici, Stiles evitò la bocca di Derek voltandosi dall’altra parte ghignando, poi gli sfiorò appena il naso con il proprio come se volesse baciarlo ma alla fine si alzò bruscamente in piedi.

«Noi due abbiamo bisogno di _parlare_ » continuò a ghignare Stiles, _sfilandosi la maglia_. «Ti ricordo che questo pomeriggio avevo tutta l’intenzione di ucciderti».

Derek lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio, _molto interessato_. «Lo ricordo bene. Quindi?»

«Sto pensando di farti annegare, che ne dici?» Senza aspettare una risposta, si tolse anche i jeans ed entrò in acqua voltando le spalle a Derek, camminando fino ad arrivare nel punto in cui non si toccava più il fondo.

L’acqua era gelida e lui era nervoso, esaltato, eccitato e imbarazzato: non sapeva da dove gli fosse venuta l’idea di essere per la prima volta completamente nudo davanti a un’altra persona – e per ragioni non platoniche o innocenti – _dentro un lago,_ ma sperò che in qualche modo… funzionasse, diciamo. Quando si voltò verso la riva e vide Derek già spogliato e arreso a raggiungerlo, festeggiò la vittoria mordendosi un labbro e dando una manata alla superficie dell’acqua.

«Quindi» gli disse Derek avvicinandosi a lui a nuoto, «questa è la tua personale idea di omicidio».

«Mi piace considerarmi una persona creativa. Ed è pure un modo per commemorare il nostro primo contatto ravvicinato avvenuto cinque anni fa in una piscina, non trovi?»

«È anche un modo sottile per dirmi che c’è un kanima da queste parti?» scherzò Derek.

«No!» Stiles rise scuotendo la testa, poi respirò a fondo. «Dio, Derek… sono nervoso, ok? Sto realizzando che tutto _questo_ è reale e sono… _fottutamente_ agitato?» Rise di nuovo, isterico. «Da ragazzino avevo svariate idee di come sarebbe stato, o almeno ricordo di averle avute, perché adesso non me ne viene in mente neanche una e…» Fu interrotto da Derek che l’attirò a sé. Trasalirono entrambi per il contatto pelle su pelle.

Stiles deglutì a stento. «Oooook» cantilenò, «bella mossa per mettermi a tacere».

«Non è neanche la prima che ho sulla lista di quelle da provare» insinuò Derek.

«Immagino» annuì fissandogli le labbra bagnate dall’acqua del lago.

«Credo che stavolta tocchi a me tenerti a galla, no?»

_"Sono quello che ti sta tenendo in vita, ok? L’hai notato questo?"_

In quanti modi in quegli ultimi mesi l’uno aveva aiutato l’altro a sentirsi ancora vivo? Era una vita intera che si salvavano a vicenda.

Lasciò che Derek lo reggesse circondandolo con un braccio: il completo contatto dei loro corpi nudi sciolse ogni inibizione e Stiles si sentì di nuovo spinto solo dall’esigenza di _toccare, baciare, mordere e leccare ora-subito-adesso_ come quel pomeriggio; fu grato del grande ritorno dei suoi istinti più bassi.

L’uno fissava la bocca dell’altro e Stiles pensò che quei secondi di attesa prima dell’inevitabile fosse la morte migliore che qualcuno potesse augurargli. Posò le mani sulle spalle di Derek e lui gli sussurrò «Sei pronto?»

Stiles non sapeva a chi, cosa, come, perché dovesse essere pronto, ma annuì comunque, perché tanto a loro due insieme era pronto eccome.

Derek lo baciò sulla bocca e lo spinse con sé sott’acqua.

Stiles non seppe poi dire quanto tempo passarono in apnea al buio e in silenzio a non sentire praticamente niente che non fosse _loro_ , forse secondi, forse minuti, forse ore… non gli importò nemmeno, perché tanto quel bacio gli tolse tutti gli anni di vita che non rivoleva più indietro, quelli pieni di panico e brutture, quelli in cui gli capitava di svegliarsi di soprassalto la notte scoprendosi più solo di quanto volesse ammettere, quelli in cui la Morte poteva coglierlo ogni giorno e le urla di dolore e orrore dei suoi amici riecheggiavano nella sua testa perseguitandolo anche quando intorno a lui c’era solo silenzio.

Quel bacio gli ridiede la pazzia di una gioventù ormai passata, la sregolatezza di sentimenti vissuti senza troppi pensieri e soprattutto gli regalò la speranza che forse in futuro avrebbe potuto averne ancora di baci simili.

Quando tornarono in superficie col fiatone, Stiles gli allacciò le braccia al collo e _furioso_ gli disse all’orecchio un mucchio di cose che nessun altro al mondo aveva il diritto di ascoltare – _nessuno_ poteva avanzare la pretesa di sentirgli dire quelle cose importanti a Derek, quell’istante apparteneva solo a loro – perché erano già stati privati entrambi di troppi momenti che avrebbero dovuto essere importanti, perché già troppe volte la sorte e dei pazzi sconosciuti si erano intromessi nelle loro esistenze rovinando tutto e sporcando ogni cosa bella, quindi era un suo sacrosanto diritto dire _arrabbiato_ a Derek quello che stava sentendo dentro e cosa pensava che loro due fossero insieme. Nei minimi dettagli.

Agli altri non doveva minimamente importare di quello che gli stava dicendo, nessuno aveva il diritto di ascoltarlo o interromperlo in quel momento.

Tutto quello sarebbe rimasto per sempre un segreto fra lui e Derek.

Una volta finita la lunga, estenuante e furente confessione, la risposta di Derek fu un bacio sulla bocca che gli tolse il poco fiato che ancora gli restava in gola, e che non fu meno rabbioso e rude di quanto era stato lui nel dirgli tutte quelle cose.

Dopo provarono a riprendere fiato continuando nel frattempo a toccarsi e stringersi a vicenda con insistenza, ma decisamente fare ciò in acqua non era la cosa più facile del mondo e solo metà delle imprecazioni che sibilavano erano dovute a delle scariche di piacere inaspettate, le altre erano solo motivate dalla frustrazione. Stiles mise una mano sulla nuca di Derek per spingerlo a baciarlo ancora una volta e poi gli fece cenno di seguirlo a nuoto.

Dall’altra parte della cascata l’acqua era più bassa e la roccia era stata incavata dalle intemperie fino a creare una piccola grotta. Stiles si appoggiò di schiena alla parete rocciosa e attirò Derek verso di sé, sorridendo e mordendosi un labbro.

«Qui?!» gli chiese Derek sorpreso e scettico, ma anche ridendo.

«Siamo dei lupi, amiamo la natura selvaggia, facciamo sesso all’aperto» riassunse sicuro e ironico toccandogli possessivo le spalle e la schiena. «Qualcosa da obiettare?»

Derek poggiò il palmo della mano contro la roccia, soppesando quanto fosse ruvida. «Non ho idea di in che condizioni ne uscirà la tua schiena».

«Guarirò, non dimentichiamoci proprio adesso che siamo entrambi dei licantropi». E spinse all’improvviso il bacino contro il suo.

Derek sussultò e strinse i denti. «Tu sarai la mia morte» sibilò.

«È una promessa?»

Invece di rispondergli gli morse forte il collo.

Senza vestiti addosso era tutta un’altra cosa stare così avvinghiati, c’era molto più calore ed era più facile prendere coscienza di quello che stava succedendo, ma Stiles pensò che non avesse tempo da perdere a riflettere sul fatto che quella fosse la sua prima volta, o avrebbe corso il rischio di cedere il passo all’imbarazzo: era molto meglio assecondare ogni impulso anche a costo di essere goffo.

Stiles scoprì che l’eccitazione poteva rivelarsi una sensazione abbastanza intensa da sembrare una stretta intorno ai polmoni, e così talmente forte da provare dolore a ogni respiro, mentre il cuore poteva martellargli nel petto fino ad assordarlo. E che era capace di gemere in modo osceno ogni volta che Derek lo toccava nei punti giusti.

Ce n’erano di cose da scoprire… come, per esempio, scoprire cosa si provasse a toccare un corpo simile e diverso dal proprio, e vedere se le sue mani ben aperte riuscissero a coprire per bene tutte le scapole e le spalle di Derek. O sentire com’era stringere i fianchi di Derek mentre si strusciavano l’uno addosso all’altro. O com’era fissare Derek quando pian piano la sua mano andava fra le sue gambe.

Masturbarsi insieme era poi tutto un altro mondo a parte da scoprire. C’erano gli sguardi complici che si scambiavano mentre si sussurravano all’orecchio di continuare a muovere la mano _ancora così_ , i sorrisetti soddisfatti e pieni di malizia che sorgevano quando l’uno riusciva a fare gemere più forte l’altro, i denti appena più appuntiti del normale che mordicchiavano mento e orecchie, e i nasi che sfioravano il collo cercando nuovi punti da annusare e leccare.

Era _quella_ la morte migliore da augurare a qualcuno.

Stiles sapeva che non sarebbe durato molto – era la prima volta che lo faceva con qualcuno, ok? Aveva pure tutto il diritto di venire prima di subito – quello che non sapeva era che si sarebbe addirittura ritrovato a _tremare_ scosso l’orgasmo mentre Derek gli soffocava l’ennesimo gemito in gola baciandolo sulla bocca. Nascose la testa nell’incavo del collo di Derek continuando a toccarlo fino a quando poco dopo anche lui raggiunse l’orgasmo.

Restarono per qualche minuto in silenzio, l’uno addosso al’altro contro la parete rocciosa, mentre i loro respiri si regolarizzavano e la realtà riprendeva forma attorno a loro – qualsiasi posto fosse stato Stiles solo fino a cinque secondi prima, decisamente non era quello in cui si trovava ora.

Quella era stata la cosa più intima, calda e intensa che avesse mai fatto in vita sua.

Derek sbuffò un sorriso contro il suo orecchio. «Sei ancora lì?»

Stiles sorrise a sua volta, si strinse di più a lui circondandogli il collo con un braccio e posò la fronte contro la sua spalla; gli rispose brontolando in modo irrazionale. «Stavo pensando che non sono mai stato meglio in vita mia».

Derek sorrise di nuovo. «E questo è solo l’inizio».

«Anche questa è una promessa?»

La replica fu un piccolo morso sulla spalla.

«Ahio» si lamentò Stiles – e solo per il puro gusto di farlo.

Derek gli tastò la schiena. «Sanguini un po’, ti sei graffiato per bene». E il bastardo sembrava pure soddisfatto nel dirlo.

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Passerà fra qualche minuto».

Derek si allontanò da lui, l’afferrò per le braccia e lo spinse piano a lavarsi sotto la cascata; Stiles lo sentì passare delicatamente i pollici sopra i graffi, e dopo baciarlo lungo la spina dorsale. In risposta emise un lungo gemito compiaciuto e poi si voltò e l’attirò a sé per tornare dall’altra parte della cascata.

Nuotarono fino al centro del lago e per un po’ giocarono a spingere l’uno sott’acqua l’altro, ridendo e fermandosi ogni tanto a baciarsi intensamente.

«Pensi che gli altri ci stiano aspettando a casa svegli?» gli domandò Derek.

«Nah!» gli rispose con una smorfia. «Probabilmente, dopo aver finito di parlare con Danny, si saranno sistemati sul letto di Cora a guardare una maratona di film fino ad addormentarsi».

«Meglio così».

«O il nostro rientro sarebbe stato imbarazzante?» rise Stiles.

«Probabile».

Tornarono a riva e si rivestirono in fretta senza aspettare prima di essere asciutti. Stiles si avvicinò a Derek fino a sorridere contro le sue labbra. «Corriamo a casa insieme?»

«Sì».

Stiles scattò in avanti senza alcun preavviso e corse fra gli alberi ridendo felice come non lo era stato da un bel pezzo. Era la prima volta che loro due correvano insieme sotto la luna nella foresta, ed era anche la prima volta che erano coscienti di stare tornando a casa insieme. Per due licantropi, per un branco, era una delle sensazioni più belle del mondo.

Arrivarono alla porta facendosi l’un l’altro cenno di smetterla di ridere – neanche fossero due ragazzini ubriachi… era una cosa stupida ed era bellissimo – e andarono velocemente a chiudersi in camera di Stiles.

Stiles finì subito di schiena contro il letto, osservò Derek sistemarsi fra le sue gambe e sfilarsi la maglia; Stiles non perse tempo: corse subito a toccargli il petto e mordergli la clavicola. «Domani porterai le tue cose qui, vero?» gli sussurrò contro il capezzolo.

Derek gli mise una mano sulla nuca per spingerlo a baciarlo sulla bocca, poi l’aiuto a togliersi la maglia a propria volta. «Non credo di aver altro posto in cui stare».

«Dio, Derek, io non…» non riuscì più a parlare, si stese all’indietro sul letto mentre in modo confuso procedevano a togliere di mezzo anche i jeans. Ora che potevano muoversi più liberamente e in maniera più comoda tutto stava diventando dieci volte più intenso.

«Tu non…?» l’invitò Derek a proseguire, circa venti baci e carezze poco innocenti dopo.

Stiles lo guardò: Derek era sopra di lui, col respiro affannato, la pelle ancora umida, i capelli scompigliati e gli occhi fissi nei suoi. «Non credo fosse importante». Gli allacciò le gambe intorno ai fianchi e le braccia intorno al collo e lo spinse giù a baciarlo sulla bocca.

Si toccarono in modo diverso rispetto a prima, con meno fretta e meno ansia, sembravano tutti e due molto più dediti a cercare il modo migliore per far gemere l’altro; si muovevano l’uno contro l’altro con più sicurezza e consapevolezza, c’era una buona dose di sensualità e possessività nei loro gesti ed ogni occasione sembrava buona per baciarsi sulla bocca. E Stiles pensava che la propria curiosità l’avrebbe ucciso, perché stava seguendo i propri istinti e i propri sensi senza la minima esitazione e ogni volta le reazioni di Derek lo compiacevano fino a stordirlo.

Stiles cercava sul corpo di Derek i punti in cui il suo odore fosse più forte, le piccole incavature dove le gocce di sudore si erano accumulate per poterle leccare via, e tra bacio e un morso provava a toccarlo come da sempre si era toccato da solo, per vedere se piacessero entrambi le stesse cose. Stiles era curioso, persistente, ossessionato dall’avere ancora di più di tutto quello che stava succedendo.

Ne aveva di cose che voleva provare.

Derek ne stava avendo tanta di pazienza con lui, ma si trattava della pazienza tipica dei torturatori che sanno bene come far durare a lungo le pene inflitte: lo lasciava fare quello che voleva, ma negli attimi in cui prendeva in mano la situazione insisteva a baciarlo a toccarlo sempre negli stessi posti fino a farlo _gridare_.

Quella per Stiles era la prima volta che qualcuno lo toccava, la prima volta che si fidava abbastanza di qualcuno da concedersi in quel modo, e quello era _Derek_ , era beta-compagno-branco-famiglia e tutto un universo intero di sensazioni che lo laceravano dentro ogni volta che osava anche solo pensarci.

Di quel passo Derek l’avrebbe fatto _piangere_ al prossimo gemito, senza che riuscisse nemmeno a spiegarne bene la ragione: Stiles sgusciò via dalla sua presa per prendere il lubrificante nascosto nel comodino, sperando di ottenere così qualche attimo di tregua.

«Tutto ok?» gli domandò Derek apprensivo, mentre lui gli metteva il flacone fra le mani.

Lui gli sorrise deglutendo a stento. «Lo voglio, stai tranquillo» lo rassicurò, baciandolo sulla bocca per poi tornare a stendersi all’indietro.

«A dire il vero…» sorrise Derek, «che lo vuoi _lo sento_ ».

Stiles respirò a fondo e strinse le labbra, lasciando che il loro legame di alpha e beta gli facesse notare per qualche secondo come anche Derek volesse tutto quello; poi sorrise nervoso coprendogli gli occhi con un braccio, si sentiva un groppo in gola. «Sai qual è la cosa più bella di tutto questo? Che grazie al nostro legame sappiamo con certezza che se lo faremo non succederà niente di brutto».

L’ultima volta che Stiles ci aveva provato, Heather era morta; _ogni volta_ che Derek l’aveva fatto _parecchia gente_ era morta. Almeno stavolta sapevano con certezza che persona avessero davanti e che nessuno li stava manipolando.

Derek provò a dire qualcosa, ma Stiles si puntellò sui gomiti e si mise a sedere per tappargli la bocca con una mano. «No-no-no! La smetto, ok? È il colmo, non sarò io a fare il martire della situazione proprio in questo momento! Questi siamo io e te e _questo_ » indicò lo spazio fra di loro, «è perfetto. Più che perfetto. Lo voglio, sono solo un po’ ansioso».

Derek si spostò la mano dalla bocca per poter parlare e poggiò la fronte contro la sua. «Ok. È normale».

«Odio la nostra sfiga» si lamentò Stiles.

Derek sbuffò una risata. «Anch’io».

Stiles gli prese il viso fra le mani. «Adesso noi lo faremo e domani il mondo ci sarà ancora, ok? L’universo non imploderà su stesso. _Non glielo permetterò_. Non so ancora come potrei in caso fare una cosa simile, ma lo farò, perché… lo giuro, Derek, sono fottutamente stanco di rinunciare alle cose che voglio e di perdermi pezzi di vita normale lungo la strada».

Derek lo baciò per farlo tacere. Poi gli sussurrò all’orecchio una serie di _oscenità_ tali su come avrebbe voluto _prenderlo_ da spingerlo a emettere un lungo gemito gutturale inclinando la testa all’indietro – Derek ne approfittò per mordergli il collo e poi spingerlo a stendersi di nuovo.

«Giochi sporco» esalò Stiles, fissando le mani di Derek armeggiare con il lubrificante.

«Vuoi che riprenda la lista dei modi con cui farti tacere?»

«Dio…» gemette al sol pensiero, coprendosi di nuovo gli occhi con un braccio mentre sentiva Derek allargargli di più le gambe. All’intrusione del primo dito, trattenne il respiro e serrò i denti; Derek gli spostò il braccio dal viso e lo guardò negli occhi.

«Non coprirti, ho bisogno di vedere se ti piace o ti faccio male».

Stiles respirò a fondo. «Ok» esalò, fissandolo mentre si abbassava per baciarlo sulla bocca. Derek si mosse al principio cauto, stando attento alle sue reazione e ripetendo i piccoli movimenti che lo facevano gemere, e dopo un po’ quel piccolo ciclo continuo fatto di scambi di sguardi per avere rassicurazioni e incitamenti, mezze parole sussurrate e dita che non smettevano di muoversi diventò una calda e intensa atmosfera di complicità: Stiles si accorse di aver iniziato inconsciamente a spingersi verso la mano di Derek solo quando lo sentì toccarlo con più irruenza – doveva aver aspettato che Stiles si rilassasse del tutto, prima di lasciarsi andare e osare troppo.

Stiles cercò di avvicinarsi il più possibile a lui per baciarlo di nuovo sulla bocca, e poi sul mento e poi sul collo, e poi su qualsiasi altra parte del corpo che potesse raggiungere fra un gemito e all’altro, almeno fino a quando Derek non lo costrinse a stare fermo e si guardarono negli occhi. Derek non gli chiese se fosse pronto, Stiles non trovò neanche opportuno annuirgli per dirgli che per lui andava bene: si mossero con attenzione per incastrarsi bene e quando Stiles sentì Derek entrargli dentro capì che anche quello era un altro mondo a parte da scoprire e possibilmente quello su cui sarebbe _morto_.

Anche stavolta Derek si mosse con attenzione aspettando che lui si rilassasse e si sentisse a suo agio a ogni movimento, poi, quando le incitazioni di Stiles assunsero un tono più aggressivo, iniziò a spingere con più forza e più a fondo dandogli tutto quello che voleva e anche di più.

Certe spinte erano dolorose in maniera inspiegabile, gli toglievano il fiato e l’accecavano, scacciavano via la ragione e permettevano ai suoi istinti di urlargli nella testa: provava ad avvicinarsi di più a Derek, afferrargli i capelli, stringergli le braccia, graffiargli le spalle… qualunque cosa pur di averlo ancora più vicino e fargli capire in più modi diversi che quello andava bene ma non era ancora abbastanza.

Era un piacere intenso e straziante, Derek era dentro di lui e quello che sentiva non era solo una sensazione fisica: gli era entrato sotto pelle, l’aveva invaso facendogli male disinfettando parecchie ferite, l’aveva marchiato con rabbia provata verso il mondo intero e ora ovunque fossero andati nessuno dei due sarebbe stato mai più solo, avrebbero avuto sempre l’uno una piccola parte dell’altro dentro di sé. Quella era una responsabilità terribile e meravigliosa, e Stiles sapeva di aver fatto la stessa cosa con Derek – _invaso, curato, marchiato_ – e si sentiva scosso e perso, esaltato ed eccitato, desiderato e protetto e niente, _niente_ avrebbe mai potuto rovinare quello che finalmente avevano ottenuto, e _nessuno_ avrebbe mai dovuto permettersi di portarglielo via.

Quelli erano loro, stavano bene, stavano godendo e domani il mondo ci sarebbe stato ancora. E, dannazione, gli stava venendo da _piangere_ sul serio.

Inarcò la schiena e gridò il nome di Derek un paio di volte senza capire bene nemmeno lui stesso perché lo stesse facendo e senza più né fiato né forze si lasciò andare all’orgasmo. Osservò lo sguardo perso di Derek che si muoveva ancora dentro di lui, gli accarezzò le braccia e gli sillabò flebile una delle frasi che gli aveva detto al lago dopo il bacio in apnea: Derek venne subito dopo e cercò la sua bocca con la propria per baciarlo.

Rimasero stesi in silenzio con i corpi incastrati in modo scomodo a lungo, almeno fino a quando Stiles non fu scosso da un attacco di ridarella nervosa improvvisa e contagiò anche Derek, che rise contro il suo collo.

Derek non gli chiese perché stesse piangendo e ridendo, Stiles lo ringraziò di questo in modo implicito accarezzandogli i capelli e sussurrandogli all’orecchio tutte le cose che era giusto che Derek si sentisse dire almeno una volta.

«Stai bene?» gli mormorò Derek vago, prima di cedere al sonno.

« _Stiamo_ bene» lo rassicurò, stringendosi a lui per sentire il suo odore per tutta la notte.

Fuori dalla loro casa il mondo poteva attendere, tanto non era ancora finito.

  
  


La mattina dopo, Stiles s’intrufolò di nascosto in camera di Eric per rubargli una maglietta nera in disuso da dare a Derek dopo la doccia.

A quanto sembrava le ragazze avevano passato la notte in camera di Cora, mentre Eric doveva essere tornato nella propria stanza una volta finita la maratona filmica, perché nonostante le insistenze delle due compagne di branco, Eric non riusciva ancora a scendere a patti con l’idea di dormire _fra due donne che di notte l’usassero come un peluche antistress_ – Stiles aveva fatto attenzione a non svegliarlo e a non inciampare su qualche arma appuntita sparsa sul pavimento.

Stiles e Derek non sapevano cosa aspettarsi dal branco quella mattina, perché anche se la camera da letto di Stiles era insonorizzata a prova di licantropo, non c’era bisogno di un genio per capire cosa fosse successo la notte precedente ed entrambi sapevano quanto Tara e Cora fossero _perfide_ – Eric semmai a colazione si sarebbe limitato a fissarli inespressivo per trenta secondi netti, per poi riprendere a bere caffè nero e amaro.

Quello che non si erano aspettati di certo di trovare era Tara e Cora alle prese con i dolci fatti in casa.

Scesero le scale e videro Tara impegnata con ciotole e farina e con indosso un grembiule con un sul petto ricamato un lupacchiotto in stile cartoon – Tara l’aveva comprato tempo fa pensando che fosse _divertente_ – mentre Cora se ne stava seduta sul banco di lavoro della cucina con le gambe accavallate, a bere dalla propria tazza – quella che usava fin dalla prima notte passata a casa dal branco – leggendo un libro di ricette e dettando istruzioni a Tara.

Le fissarono attoniti.

Tara li salutò con una linguaccia e una bella pizzicata di farina per imbiancarli un po’, Cora invece fece un cenno del capo e disse loro «Buongiorno. Tara ha fatto dei pancake con la ricetta del _Crossroads_ ».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte, ancora incerto su come reagire davanti a quel comportamento. «Uh. Grazie».

Si sedettero al tavolo, di fronte Tara, muniti di tazze e piatti con i pancake, e poco dopo sentirono il solito rituale mattutino di Eric: il risveglio, il piede che poggiava sull’arma che durante la notte era scivolata a terra da sotto il cuscino – perché Eric, contro qualsiasi logica, dentro una casa con quattro licantropi si ostinava ancora a dormire con un’arma a portata di mano come ogni altro bravo cacciatore tormentato e dal passato tragico – la conseguente _bestemmia_ e poi il rumore della sua breve toilette del mattino.

Eric entrò in cucina, salutò tutti con muto cenno del capo, fissò Stiles e Derek seduti l’uno accanto all’altro per i trenta secondi netti previsti da Stiles e poi accettò l’offerta di caffè nero da parte di Cora.

Stava andando tutto troppo bene, ma Stiles decise di non lamentarsene.

Cora continuava a dettare istruzioni a Tara stando seduta sul banco rivestito di marmo; teneva in mano un libro che s’intitolava "Cento e uno cupcake". Accanto aveva una pila di libri fra cui spiccavano "C’è rollè per te", "Le gioie del forno" e "Le delizie di Nonna Molly". Stiles non sapeva chi fosse Nonna Molly, ma se Cora si fidava di lei, tanto meglio così.

Derek stava fissando anche lui i libri di Cora, e a un tratto aggrottò la fronte indicandone uno. «"Magnolia"? Come la _Magnolia Bakery_ di New York?»

«Sì» rispose Cora, senza alzare lo sguardo dalla ricetta che leggeva e dondolando un piede. «È la raccolta ufficiale delle ricette della _Magnolia Bakery_ , l’ho comprata online. Mi stupisce che tu ricorda ancora il nome di questa pasticceria».

«Scherzi?» sbuffò esasperato. «Quando siamo stati a New York mi hai praticamente _trascinato_ lì perché secondo te dovevamo _sfondarci_ dei loro cupcake!»

Stiles si voltò a guardarlo sorridendo incuriosito. «Fammi capire: in questi anni di viaggi non hai fatto altro che scarrozzare tua sorella di qua e di là per portarla in tutti i posti che lei voleva vedere, sambodromo di Rio e _pasticcerie_ di fama nazionale comprese?» Derek invece di rispondergli gli rivolse un’occhiata _omicida_ , ma lui rise scuotendo la testa e portandosi una mano alla fronte. «Non ci posso credere! _Derek Hale_ comandato a bacchetta da una donna».

Cora tirò su col naso, non alzò lo sguardo dal libro. «Fosse la prima volta».

Tara rincarò la dose. «Forse è per questo che ora ci sta provando con un uomo».

Ed ecco il colpo basso che si aspettavano.

Stiles e Derek restarono fermi immobili a fissare le proprie tazze, Cora e Tara batterono il cinque, Eric continuò a bere il caffè, impassibile.

Quando Stiles si riprese, si schiarì la voce e indicò con un cenno vago le ciotole di Tara. «A parte questo, a cosa dobbiamo l’onore della vostra ritrovata passione per la pasticceria?»

Tara gli rispose sicura continuando ad agitare una frusta nell’impasto. «Abbiamo dato il via al piano "Avvelena gli uomini del branco", una strategia adatta solo alle donne licantropo che non devono chiedere mai». Cora alzò un pugno in aria in un gesto vittorioso, a Derek andò il caffè di traverso, Stiles si schiaffò la mano sulla faccia.

Eric continuò a bere dalla propria tazza come se nulla fosse.

Stiles si lamentò alzando gli occhi al soffitto. «Che ho fatto di male per avere un branco simile?»

Cora storse il naso. «Tanto lo sappiamo che ci ami».

Tara ridacchiò. «E magari qualcuno di noi lo ami giusto un filino di più».

Derek stava portando di nuovo la tazza alla bocca, si arrese a posarla sul tavolo definitivamente.

«Vi odio» borbottò Stiles, «vi odio davvero».

E quello era solo il primo giorno insieme.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Magnolia Bakery](http://www.magnoliabakery.com/)!
> 
> Ora manca solo l’ultimo capito! :D Per chi fosse interessato, da adesso in poi metterò nella mia pagina autore (nella mia bio) un mini aggiornamento su come prosegue la stesura dell’ultimo capitolo di questa storia, così saprete sempre a che punto sono arrivata (tenete conto che fra un capitolo e l’altro mi prendo sempre 2-3 giorni di pausa e poi riprendo a scrivere).
> 
> Sono felice di star portando a termine questo progetto, e tra l’altro con questo capitolo ho terminato di intrecciare alla trama tutti i flashback principali (manca solo quello della visita di Danny e Ethan a Silver Falls) e ciò mi rende molto orgogliONA di me XD
> 
> (e confesso che mi sono divertita un mondo a creare un mio canon personale sulle banshee)
> 
> Un’altra cosetta al volo: nel caso vi steste chiedendo se da parte mia è stato un gesto di sadismo o meno l’aver chiamato Tara come Tara Grahame ed Eric "come" Erica Reyes… sappiate che la risposta è sì. Cioè, è stato l’ennesimo modo di far ricordare a Stiles le persone a cui nel bene e nel male teneva (come se già non bastassero altri svariati riferimenti nella vita di Tara e Eric a Scott, Allison, Isaac e Derek), e anche un po’ come dire che in effetti in questi tre anni che è stato a Silver Falls non c’è mai stato un giorno in cui non abbia pensato alle persone a cui voleva bene :)
> 
> Il nome di Ollie invece viene da Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, perché sono una DC _niana_ like that e ho immaginato che Ollie rispetto a Eric maneggiasse molto di più l’arco.


	7. Parte VII - Gli arrivederci, Il ritorno

  
  
  
  
We all need somebody  
to believe in something  
and I won't fear this  
when I am falling  
we all need somebody  
that can mend... these broken bones  
Broken bones - Rev Theory [@](http://youtu.be/IAk3Ua_CAKk) YouTube  
  
  


Morning comes, and life moves on  
And when it changed, you didn't know you belong  
And I'll still catch you when you fall  
through a past that steals your sleep  
And scroll these words upon your wall  
remind you to believe [...]  
When the world is insane  
You get used to the pain  
And you don't even know what you feel  
And I am like you, all alone and confused  
But you know it's not forever  
Time won't ever steal my soul  
And we're not broken, so please come home  
Not broken - Goo Goo Dolls [@](http://youtu.be/xkJbBsKZOTM) YouTube

  
  


Saeglopur – Sigur Ròs [@](http://youtu.be/Li2z1jlOYHk) YouTube

  
  
  
  


Nelle settimane seguenti all’entrata di Derek nel branco, Stiles si ripeté incredulo più volte che quello non era niente di ciò che tre anni prima si era aspettato di avere una volta arrivato a Silver Falls.

Quella era lucida sconsideratezza e comportarsi come dei fottuti quindicenni, ma non poteva importargliene di meno.

Lui e Derek era ciò che si meritava. Ciò che si _meritavano_.

Derek si era trasferito alla casa del branco praticamente il giorno dopo: si era presentato alla loro porta con un borsone in mano, e Stiles – a detta di Tara – si era illuminato come un Albero di Natale dicendogli che poteva scegliere la stanza insonorizzata che voleva fra le due rimaste. Derek aveva scelto sì, ma di stare nella stanza di Stiles: Derek non gli aveva neanche dato il tempo di indicargli le porte delle camere, era entrato dritto nella sua senza dire una parola e senza tanti complimenti.

Stiles aveva boccheggiato per qualche secondo, poi aveva sospirato grattandosi il collo, arrendendosi all’evidenza.

Derek non era un amante dei grandi gesti d’affetto, soprattutto in pubblico, e questo per Stiles era palese già fin da prima, ma non gli dispiaceva, né se ne lamentava e stessa cosa valeva per tutto ciò che Derek non gli diceva in maniera esplicita: non era un problema se Derek non diceva ad alta voce quello provava, tanto Stiles pensava di parlare abbastanza per entrambi. O forse per Stiles era una forma di rispetto non costringere Derek a parlare, e per Derek era una forma di rispetto non mettere mai Stiles a tacere.

C’erano però quei piccoli gesti che non smettevano mai di sorprendere Stiles.

Stiles sapeva bene che qualsiasi tipo di rapporto aveva un proprio codice segreto fatto di gesti; per esempio quando Cora voleva parlare con lui di qualcosa di serio lo fissava ferma immobile a lungo fino a quando non otteneva la sua attenzione, e stessa cosa faceva lui, e quando Danny era arrabbiato con lui e voleva mandarlo al diavolo, in chat iniziava a mettere il punto fermo alla fine di ogni singola frase, e stessa cosa lui con Danny. Stiles era abituato a far maturare simili codici con persone amiche, non con qualcuno con cui stava insieme, per questo ogni volta che notava una piccola abitudine gestuale formarsi fra lui e Derek restava stupito: era una cosa nuova per lui, lo faceva sentire felice in modo infantile e imbarazzante.

Si sedevano sempre l’uno accanto all’altro e mai talmente vicini da toccarsi, però Stiles aveva l’abitudine di starsene piegato in avanti con i gomiti appoggiati sul tavolo e Derek ogni volta posava un braccio sullo schienale della sedia di Stiles; decidevano in modo tacito chi dovesse mettersi alla guida del SUV fissandosi negli occhi in silenzio per circa tre secondi netti, senza dirsi niente; ogni tanto l’uno urtava di proposito la spalla dell’altro con la propria, specie se camminavano in pubblico. Se Stiles per caso passava dietro Derek, posava la mano sul suo fianco – quasi lo sfiorava – e non si scambiavano neanche uno sguardo o una parola; se invece era Derek a passare alle spalle di Stiles, gli toccava per pochi secondi la nuca – in entrambi casi il gesto in sé non voleva dire niente se non "Sono qui".

"Andiamocene di qui, voglio scoparti" era una mano pressata piano nella parte bassa della schiena.

"Facciamo l’amore" era invece la stretta di un paio di dita intorno al polso, perché tenersi per mano non faceva per loro e quello era il gesto più tenero che si concedevano.

Il gesto più intimo che invece si permettevano di fare anche in pubblico era una sorta di _check_ che l’uno faceva all’altro in modo distratto, il più delle volte senza neanche guardarsi in faccia: l’uno passava più volte il pollice in senso circolare nella parte interna del polso dell’altro, proprio sopra la vena in evidenza, e respirava in modo profondo e discreto l’odore dell’altro senza avvicinarsi troppo a lui; era un modo per _controllarsi_ , per dirsi a vicenda "Sto bene, il mio battito cardiaco è regolare, non ho ferite che emanano uno strano odore", perché per entrambi essere _ancora vivi_ nonostante tutto quello che avevano passato era l’intero punto della situazione.

Certe volte Stiles era seduto al tavolo della cucina a scrivere appunti sulle piante che studiava, Derek si sedeva accanto a lui e Stiles, senza neanche distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi fogli, stendeva il braccio sul tavolo proprio per fargli toccare il polso, e poi ricambiava il gesto.

Stiles si sentiva così _perso_ da credere di essere anche ridicolo. Ma continuava a non importargliene.

Dave gli aveva dato più spazio e più giorni liberi dal lavoro per intensificare l’addestramento di Cora e Derek; Stiles aveva insegnato a entrambi a sparare più o meno in circa tre settimane, e stava anche cercando di far scendere i loro sensi a patti con l’olio di strozzalupo urticante, in maniera tale che potessero all’occorrenza maneggiarlo con più sicurezza, senza stare troppo all’erta a ogni minimo movimento.

Né Cora né Derek si erano mai scontrati con una strega o uno stregone, non erano neanche a conoscenza dei modi con cui la magia potesse bloccarli e in caso come reagire, e ciò comportò degli incontri e dei duelli con le Riley e con Edwin per metterli alla prova e insegnare loro delle contromosse – perché a Beacon Hills avrebbero dovuto essere pronti a tutto.

Stiles stilò anche per loro una serie di incontri in palestra con svariate creature sovrannaturali presenti a Silver Falls e un paio di duri allenamenti con Lee e il suo braccio destro, perché saper lottare contro cacciatori letali come Lee era di fondamentale importanza per il loro branco – e Derek in passato aveva dimostrato di non saper fare un granché contro gli Argent…

Era dura e in alcuni momenti Derek diventava scontroso perché competitivo, orgoglioso e non molto capace di accettare una sconfitta – e quell’allenamento pesante gli stava mettendo in chiaro, spesso in modo crudo, quanto fosse fuori forma e ignorante riguardo molti stili di combattimento – ma bastava un commento sarcastico di Stiles per farlo calmare.

Tornare a Beacon Hills pronti, forti e decisi era un ferer: http://archiveofourown.orranco diventare sempre più potente man mano che Derek e Cora miglioravano: ora che il suo lupo alpha aveva deciso di avere abbastanza beta, aveva soltanto bisogno di raggiungere il giusto livello di forza per assestarsi del tutto.

Era a molto meno di un passo dal tornare a casa.

Al di là della stanchezza e della pesantezza dei loro allenamenti, stare con Derek era… beh, era _fantastico_.

«Penso di aver capito perché i licantropi si deprimono _così tanto_ quando una loro storia finisce» confessò Stiles a Ethan, una sera che Derek era ancora sotto la doccia e lui aveva un po’ di privacy per raccontare a qualcuno su Skype di come si stesse tragicamente _instupidendo_. «Ho visto Scott deprimersi per Allison e te deprimerti al pensiero di lasciare Danny, ma… _ora_ capisco il perché: con i sensi da licantropo, quanto cazzo possono diventare più intensi i ricordi legati a una persona?! Se Derek non si fosse trasferito in camera mia, credo che dopo meno di ventiquattro ore l’avrei costretto io a farlo: il suo odore è tutto intorno a me, ma non mi basta mai! Questa è tipo… tipo una maledizione, amico, mi capisci?»

Ethan rise annuendo. «Scommetto che ti senti anche più possessivo rispetto a prima».

Stiles tirò su col naso. «Sì» ammise a sguardo basso.

«Più _territoriale_ » aggiunse Ethan.

E stavolta Stiles annuì controvoglia rivolgendogli una smorfia. «Seh».

Ethan riprese a ridere battendo i pugni sulla scrivania. «Questo è fottutamente meraviglioso! Quando abbiamo detto a Scott di voi due, lui ha fatto l’espressione di uno che ha sbattuto contro un palo di faccia: non vedo l’ora di vederlo quando potrà guardare di presenza quanto sei diventato territoriale!»

«Tu sei una persona davvero, davveeeeero cattiva, Ethan» ritorse Stiles, lamentoso.

«La vita è breve, mi consolo come posso divertendomi con poco».

«Sei cosìììììì perfido, Ethan, davvero».

«Tanto lo so che mi vuoi bene anche per questo» gli disse con una faccia da schiaffi; Stiles aprì bocca per replicargli su come volesse invece riempirlo di botte, ma finì invece per fargli cenno di tacere perché sentì la maniglia della porta abbassarsi. Ethan intuì chi stesse en.imageshack.us/img35/3531/rbo. «Ciao, Derek!»

Derek guardò prima Stiles, poi Ethan allo schermo, poi di nuovo Stile e poi ancora Ethan. «Perché sembra che voi due mi stiate nascondendo qualcosa e che Ethan muoia dalla voglia di dirmelo?»

Stiles si voltò verso il computer. «Ciao, Ethan. Addio, Ethan» e inespressivo chiuse la chiamata e mandò in stand bye il computer.

Derek lo fissò incrociando le braccia al petto e inarcando un sopracciglio.

Stiles si arrese, sospirò afflosciando le spalle. «Ok. Mi stava prendendo in giro perché sono diventato _territoriale_. E stava ridendo di come Scott i primi tempi si sentirà in imbarazzo di fronte a noi». Gli porse un braccio e Derek andò subito a sfiorargli piano il polso con il pollice.

«Penso che Scott si comporterà come un cervo abbagliato per primi minuti, ma poi gli passerà: si tratta di _te_ , non potrà non passargli» ribatté scrollando le spalle e offrendogli in cambio il proprio polso.

«La cosa del cervo abbagliato l’ha già fatta quando gliel’hanno detto» sbuffò Stiles, «per essere più precisi, mi hanno detto che sembrava uno che ha sbattuto di faccia contro un palo».

«Allora quando torneremo a Beacon Hills gli sarà già passata» ponderò Derek.

Stiles era ancora seduto alla scrivania, emise un lamento frustrato e poggiò la fronte contro lo stomaco di Derek. «Mi secca non essere stato io a dirlo a Scott di persona».

«Lo so» gli ribatté Derek continuando a toccargli il polso, «ma è stato giusto dirglielo subito, piuttosto che aspettare di essere tutti a Beacon Hills: non sarebbe stato bello sbattergli in faccia che glielo abbiamo nascosto _per mesi_ ».

Stiles storse il naso. «Hai ragione. Continua a non piacermi, ma hai ragione» sospirò stanco. «Almeno però a mio padre l’ho detto io». E lo sceriffo gli aveva replicato con un secco, frustrato, esasperato e soprattutto rassegnato "Lo sapevo".

Stiles si era rifiutato di chiedere a suo padre se avesse avuto quel presentimento perché negli ultimi tempi gli parlava di Derek troppo spesso o per caso avesse sempre creduto che suo figlio sarebbe finito insieme a un ex ricercato per omicidio con la perenne aria da serial killer – sexy, eh?, ma pur sempre serial killer.

Derek gli posò le mani sulle spalle – meno di una carezza, ma più di un semplice tocco. «Vedrai però che riuscirò a trovare un modo per piacere a tuo padre» gli disse sorridendo _divertito_ delle sue palesi preoccupazioni – certe volte Stiles odiava il loro nuovo legame empatico.

Stiles _grugnì_ strusciando la fronte contro il suo stomaco. «Ti odio».

«Anch’io».

«È il principio del nostro rapporto, no?» Stiles lo sentì sbuffare una bassa risata e stringergli appena di più le spalle con le mani. «A proposito di Scott» aggiunse poi alzando lo sguardo verso di lui, «sei proprio sicuro di non volergli parlare?»

Derek inspirò a fondo. «So di aver detto di sì, ma… è stato _prima_ » lasciò il "di noi" sottinteso, ma Stiles gli annuì lo stesso per fargli intendere di aver capito. «Per te non parlare con Scott è una tortura, quindi non parlerò con lui prima che lo faccia tu». Perché per Derek quello era _rispettare_ Stiles, e ciò però torturava Stiles in un’altra maniera.

«Apprezzo il gesto, ma qui stiamo parlando di _te_ e lui, non di _me_ e lui: mi piace l’idea di voi due che vi ritrovate dopo così tanto tempo, ok? Mi esalta l’immagine di voi due che vi scambiate dei silenzi imbarazzanti» ironizzò, strappandogli una risata, «potrei chiedere a Ethan di scattare delle foto a Scott mentre parla con te, sarebbero dei capolavori».

«Stiles, _no_ » gli replicò, fermo e fissandolo negli occhi.

Stiles, non sapendo che altro dirgli, andò sul classico. «Ti odio» brontolò con una smorfia. Derek gli replicò abbassandosi a sbuffare una risata contro la sua testa e gli strinse due dita intorno al polso; Stiles si rimise in piedi e si lasciò guidare all’indietro verso il letto, non prima di baciarlo sulla bocca.

Stiles non si vergognava neanche un po’ ad ammettere che il sesso era la parte migliore del loro rapporto, perché era sempre intenso, perché era il modo con cui si parlavano senza mezzi termini e senza paura di mostrarsi vulnerabili e quindi in un’ultima battuta era un atto di fiducia. Di sottofondo c’era sempre quell’inebriante consapevolezza che, dopo aversi concesso quello, non sarebbe successo niente di brutto, che potevano permettersi di stare insieme, godere e fregarsene del mondo intero come degli irresponsabili anche solo per cinque dannati minuti senza darne conto a nessuno. Il sesso era l’apice di quella loro imprevista vacanza dalle responsabilità e lo vivevano con la stessa spensieratezza e pazzia che avrebbero riservato a un amore adolescenziale.

Era una cosa così bella che Stiles certe volte si sentiva ancora incredulo, o rincitrullito del tutto, perché… certe notti le passavano interamente a farlo, poi la mattina Stiles fissava il flacone di lubrificante _quasi finito_ e rideva isterico quanto esaltato perché tutto quello era assolutamente _ridicolo_ : era felice, perso per qualcuno e fissato con il sesso come avrebbe dovuto esserlo soltanto da ragazzino, ma la cosa fantastica era proprio quella – poi Derek lo sorprendeva alle spalle e ricadevano entrambi di schiena sul letto, ridendo ancora e riprendendo a farlo.

Stavano vivendo tutti e due qualcosa di nuovo e inaspettato, sperimentare era la parola d’ordine e Stiles si sentiva _molto propenso_ a procedere per tentativi ed errori – e non che sbagliassero spesso, tra l’altro. A letto si parlavano a voce molto più di quanto lo facessero di solito: si mormoravano incitamenti, guidavano l’uno i movimenti dell’altro, si davano rassicurazioni e scoprivano cosa potevano osare dirsi all’orecchio senza alcuna vergogna – i modi in cui Stiles avrebbe voluto scopare e farsi scopare da Derek erano veramente _osceni_ , ma elencarli faceva uscire Derek fuori di testa ed era eccitante sapere come ogni frase detta sarebbe rimasta per sempre un segreto fra di loro.

C’erano lenzuola umide di sudore da stringere fra le dita a ogni spinta più forte dei fianchi, labbra da mordere per reprimere gemiti troppo forti, unghie che _scavavano_ senza alcuna pietà sulla schiena e sulle braccia e scambi di sguardi e sorrisi pieni di complicità e malizia. Ognuno di quei singoli gesti sapeva di tutta l’irruenza, la sottile aggressività e l’insperato e assoluto appoggio che caratterizzavano da sempre il loro rapporto, urlava il loro nome e il loro modo di essere ed era qualcosa che portava di volta in volta con sé un’ondata di eccitazione ed esaltazione, desiderio di sfida e voglia di provare nuove cose e sensazioni.

C’erano anche quei limiti sottili fra gli istinti umani e quelli _animali_ tutti da esplorare, quegli attimi in cui Stiles sentiva contro la lingua come i suoi denti o quelli di Derek fossero diventati all’improvviso più appuntiti, quasi sull’orlo di diventare zanne.

«Sei curioso…» gli mormorava Derek, intuendo le sue intenzioni e fissandolo negli occhi.

Lui gli sorrideva leccandosi le labbra. «Vuoi provarci?»

Derek non gli rispondeva mai di no.

Stiles una volta gli aveva permesso di scoparlo da dietro _mordendogli la nuca_ per tutto il tempo. Poi c’era stata quella volta in cui si erano strusciati addosso fino a venire senza toccarsi, spingendo l’uno il bacino verso l’altro seguendo solo i loro istinti più bassi. E a quanto sembrava ricordare in certi momenti chi era l’alpha e chi il beta poteva allentare più freni inibitori di quelli che Stiles aveva mai pensato di possedere: Derek mentre lo prendeva gli sussurrava di essere il suo beta e che per questo gli avrebbe _dato_ tutto quello che voleva e Stiles inarcava la schiena gemendo più forte; Stiles stringeva a sé da dietro Derek dicendogli all’orecchio che era il suo alpha e quindi lui avrebbe dovuto _prendere e accettare_ qualsiasi cosa gli avrebbe dato e Derek si scioglieva fra le sue mani.

Si concedevano di essere animali, _lupi_ , alpha e beta perché coscienti di essere ben ancorati alla propria umanità, se insieme: anche quello era un atto di fiducia e Stiles a sol pensarci sentiva il fiato venirgli a mancare.

C’erano però anche le volte in cui coglievano altri tipi di bisogni, quelli più quieti, limpidi e meno crudi che provavano, quelli che risiedevano in gesti molto più difficili da dare rispetto un morso, perché un tocco più attento della mano poteva rivelare molto di più di morso dato per soddisfare un desiderio immediato.

Era difficile per tutti e due essere _teneri_ : era qualcosa che forse non aveva mai fatto parte della natura di Derek, mentre Stiles era rimasto troppo lontano a lungo dalle persone amate e si sentiva un po’ disabituato allo scambio di gesti più affettuosi – senza parlare del fatto che ormai preferiva fare l’affettuoso da lupo, lasciandosi usare da Tara e Cora come se fosse un morbido peluche, perché così non era costretto a parlare finendo col fare delle figuracce, e in più costava emotivamente poco perché si esponeva di meno.

Stiles non faceva mai pesare a Derek la sua incapacità di essere fisicamente affettuoso, perché dalle poche volte in cui l’aveva visto abbracciare Cora o darle un bacio sulla fronte aveva capito che molto probabilmente Derek aveva impiegato _anni_ a comportarsi meno da stoccafisso quando sua sorella gli stringeva la mano, quindi… aveva pazienza. Nel frattempo esplorava i propri limiti approfittando degli attimi in cui dopo l’orgasmo Derek era ancora più sciolto del solito e con le difese più abbassate, e con mani esitanti provava ad accarezzarlo per sentire sulla propria pelle se _così_ andava bene: sarebbe stato strano toccargli con troppa delicatezza il viso? Perché erano entrambi due _uomini_ , Stiles ci teneva a non fare niente di troppo sdolcinato che rendesse tutto imbarazzante, e spesso temeva di essere goffo perché terribilmente inesperto, però voleva davvero tanto toccare Derek con più tenerezza nei momenti in cui erano insieme e da soli – anche quello faceva parte della scoperta del loro rapporto – quindi provava ad atteggiarsi il meno possibile da imbranato e accennava piccoli gesti affettuosi.

Derek lo lasciava fare, non lo ricambiava ma non si allontanava nemmeno, e Stiles pensò che fosse una piccola conquista quando finalmente per la prima volta non lo sentì più irrigidirsi appena mentre lo abbracciava da dietro sfiorandogli la nuca con il naso: sorrise contento e soddisfatto e osò perfino strusciare la guancia contro la spalla di Derek; lui gli mormorò "Sei ridicolo" e Stiles lo strinse più forte.

Derek metteva in mostra i bisogni che si ostinava a tacere solo quando facevano l’amore, mettendo in ogni suo gesto più sensualità e consapevolezza del solito e diventando più dedito nella ricerca del modo in cui dargli più piacere, e Stiles l’assecondava senza dire una parola, perché sul serio: si dicevano più cose in maniera implicita quando erano a letto insieme che quando erano fuori dalla loro stanza.

Quella sera fare l’amore era un modo per dirsi a vicenda "Sei uno stupido, so che sai di esserlo e mi piaci anche per questo", e Stiles prendeva a piene mani la sensuale arrendevolezza di Derek sfiorandogli la schiena con il naso e con le labbra, tenendolo fermo per i fianchi mentre gli baciava il tatuaggio e poi ne tracciava i contorni con la punta della lingua, muovendosi dentro di lui continuando a sussurrargli all’orecchio e contro la nuca quanto gli piacesse farlo con lui e se volesse che spingesse ancora _così_ o più forte.

Stare insieme dopo tutto quello che avevano passato aveva fatto crollare ogni loro convinzione sul futuro e spezzato ogni barriera di autodifesa nei confronti dei rapporti interpersonali: si sentivano liberi di essere tutto ciò che volevano ogni volta che lo volevano, stavano meglio di quanto lo fossero mai stati in vita loro e se per caso ciò era in realtà un’allucinazione… beh, non era poi così male continuare a essere allucinati.

Dopo l’orgasmo crollarono stesi su di un fianco, Derek con ancora la schiena contro il petto di Stiles, e Stiles con una gamba incastrata fra quelle di Derek. Stiles iniziò subito i suoi piccoli esperimenti esitanti di _coccole_ sfiorando l’orecchio di Derek con il naso, respirando a fondo il suo odore sul collo e infine – dopo aver tastato abbastanza il terreno senza ricevere alcuna replica né un cenno di allontanamento – avvinghiandosi a lui in modo scomodo e buffo, e finalmente ebbe una reazione: Derek rise scuotendo la testa, ma non disse una parola e si strinse di più a lui.

Restarono in silenzio per dei lunghi minuti, prima che Stiles si lasciasse andare alla voglia di toccare di nuovo Derek in modo innocente: piccoli baci sulla spalla e la scapola mentre con il pollice gli accarezzava il tatuaggio sulla schiena.

«Da umano non ho mai capito perché voi licantropi foste disposti a fare un simile percorso _masochistico_ pur di averne uno» si riferì al tatuaggio picchiettando un dito contro la triscele.

Derek sospirò e gli ribatté con tono un po’ esasperato e scettico senza voltarsi a guardarlo. «Ora invece l’hai capito?»

Stiles percorse con un dito una curva del disegno, guardandolo assorto. «È l’unico tipo di cicatrice che un licantropo può mettere in mostra dopo essere stato Morso, e siamo noi licantropi a scegliere dove avere questa cicatrice e che forma debba avere: nessuno può lasciarci addosso dei segni evidenti, tranne noi stessi e per nostra volontà». Seguì un senso silenzio in cui Stiles continuò a tracciare i contorni del tatuaggio di Derek, poi tornò a parlare, ma a voce più bassa. «Non ti chiederò mai di dirmi cosa significa per te _questo_ » baciò il centro della triscele, «è qualcosa di intimo e solo _tuo_ ».

La replica di Derek fu un respiro profondo e rilassato, ma poi dopo qualche attimo gli disse «Potrei anche dirtelo».

«Ma io continuerò comunque a non chiedertelo» precisò Stiles. «È tua la scelta» e gli baciò più volte in modo languido la spalla; poi, una volta capito che ormai si erano lasciati andare a un confortevole silenzio, Stiles scelse di alleggerire un po’ l’atmosfera. «Sai, quando Tara ha compiuto diciotto anni, l’ho accompagnata io a farsi il tatuaggio che ha sulla spalla: credo che sia un’abitudine insita nei licantropi chiedermi di portarli a farsi tatuare». _Sentì_ Derek accigliarsi.

«Non sapevo che lei avesse un tatuaggio, non gliel’ho ancora visto».

«È un sole a spirale, una roba tipica del suo senso dell’umorismo: è una donna licantropo e quindi si è comprata un grembiule con un lupo ricamato sopra; è una lupa, una _cagna_ , e quindi ha deciso di portare un collare; è una creatura della notte e di conseguenza si è tatuata l’astro diurno per eccellenza».

Derek scrollò le spalle. «È Tara».

«Già, _è Tara_ , ma meno male che poi ha chiesto a Dave di abbrustolirle la spalla, o sarei morto nel processo» ammise senza troppa ironia, «non mi piace infliggere del dolore a una mia beta. Anche se devo ammettere che tutto quello che mi è successo dal Morso in poi – per non parlare dei primi sette mesi di licantropia – mi ha fatto rivedere molte cose da altri punti di vista».

«Hai intenzione di farti un tatuaggio?» intuì Derek.

«Ho passato una notte intera di dolori atroci sul Nemeton quando mi sono trasformato, ho creduto d’impazzire, ma sono sopravvissuto. Ho superato sette lune piene in cui ho rischiato di perdere la ragione e ogni briciolo di umanità, delle notti in cui ho ucciso senza pietà assumendo l’aspetto di una bestia. E adesso so bene cosa vuol dire essere mille miglia lontani dalla possibilità di stare accanto alle persone che amo: non credo che ci sia più una forma di dolore _fisico_ in grado di spaventarmi sul serio».

«Vuoi una cicatrice visibile» mormorò Derek, «un _marchio_ ».

Stiles annuì anche se Derek non poteva vederlo. «Sarà l’ultima cicatrice che potrò mai avere, e voglio essere io stesso a sceglierla. Non sono più umano, ma voglio su di me un ultimo segno che dimostri ancora dall’esterno agli altri e a me stesso che non posso guarire da ogni cosa nonostante io sia un licantropo, e che metta nero su bianco che sono cambiato. Ho promesso a me stesso che se mai fossi riuscito a tornare a casa, mi sarei marchiato a vita per _non dimenticare_ ».

«Per non dimenticare quello che puoi perdere, quello che hai guadagnato o per non dimenticare quella piccola parte della tua umanità che non tornerà mai più indietro?»

«Tutte e tre le cose» ammise poggiando la fronte contro la sua spalla.

«Dove vuoi fartelo?» Il tono di Derek era quieto, quasi solenne.

«Penso sul fianco sinistro… Non so» scrollò le spalle, «richiama l’espressione "Mostrare il fianco", in qualche modo si addice al perché voglio tatuarmi».

«Ti aiuterò a marchiarti».

«Lo so» esalò Stiles, prima di baciarlo languidamente sulla nuca e sul collo. Derek non poteva non esserci nell’attimo in cui avrebbe scritto su stesso gli ultimi pesantissimi tre anni della sua vita.

Derek si voltò verso di lui, distese un braccio in avanti e Stiles sollevò appena la testa per usarlo come cuscino – l’orecchio poggiato contro la vena gli permise di sentire il suo battito; poi Derek lo guardò negli occhi per un paio di lunghi secondi prima di chiedergli atono «Cosa vuoi tatuarti?»

Stiles non distolse lo sguardo dal suo. «Non pormi domande di cui conosci già la risposta». Derek non gli replicò a voce, ma Stiles sentì il suo battito cardiaco accelerare appena e poi normalizzarsi lentamente; Stiles non lo baciò né lo toccò, perché entrambi avevano la verità sulle loro emozioni a portata d’orecchio grazie ai loro sensi, preferì limitarsi ad accennare un sorriso appena velato di malinconia.

Derek spezzò il silenzio sospirando forte. «Avremo bisogno di una casa a Beacon Hills».

«Uhm-uhm» l’invitò a continuare pure a parlare, intuendo che avesse qualcosa in mente.

«Io e Cora ne abbiamo parlato e… abbiamo deciso di cominciare a prendere accordi per la demolizione di ciò che resta della nostra casa di famiglia».

Stiles si accigliò, sorpreso e confuso. «Derek, non…»

Lui lo fermò. «Io e lei siamo gli unici eredi di quel pezzo di terra, è l’unica cosa che ci resta insieme a tutto il denaro avuto con l’assicurazione – di cui tra l’altro faremmo anche a meno, vista l’origine – e crediamo che sia il minimo da fare condividerlo con il resto del branco». Prese fiato, sembrava però proprio convinto. «Abbiamo _bisogno_ di una casa» sottolineò, «siamo diventati un branco vivendo insieme, credo che in particolare tu e Tara non sappiate immaginare un mondo in cui fate parte dello stesso branco e non condividete un tetto: è la soluzione più logica costruire una nuova casa a Beacon Hills. Certo, ci vorrà un po’ di tempo» scrollò le spalle, «ma penso che ne varrà la pena, no?»

Stiles lo guardò grato, commosso, ma anche un po’ incerto. «È la _vostra_ casa, Derek… l’eredità degli Hale e tutto ciò che resta della vostra famiglia e del vostro primo branco…»

«Il branco degli Hale non esiste più» esalò sicuro, «ed è meglio così, piuttosto che trascinare ancora avanti lo scheletro della sorta di "mito" che è stato: gli Hale saranno pure stati storia, saranno pur sempre ricordati come i primi guardiani del Nemeton, ma…» esitò appena dal continuare e la voce gli si incrinò, «penso che per me e Cora sia giunta l’ora di capire una volta per tutta che il branco degli Hale è _totalmente_ morto nell’incendio e che, anche se io e lei siamo sopravvissuti, la parte di noi che faceva parte di quel branco è _morta_. Non siamo più gli stessi e non saremo _mai_ del tutto il tipo di Hale che nostra madre sperava diventassimo un giorno, quindi… gli Hale non esistono più già da un bel pezzo».

Stiles non sapeva cosa dirgli, se non ancora una volta quanto gli dispiacesse. «Mi dispiace così tanto per quello che vi è successo, Derek, e… so che non è facile da mandare giù, ma posso assicurarti che certe volte rassegnarsi non è una cosa così brutta, perché non equivale sempre a rinunciare a lottare: certe volte vuol dire spostarsi da un’altra parte per cominciare a costruire qualcosa di nuovo e diverso, lottando ancora».

«Lo so, è per questo che io e Cora vogliamo condividere con voi la nostra proprietà». Sospirò. «Come dici sempre tu, ciò che mio è tuo, ciò che è tuo è mio, quindi lasciaci pure fare» concluse con un piccolo sorriso ironico.

«Sei pessimo a rinfacciare agli altri le espressioni usate» lo prese in giro, «lascia che sia solo io a farlo».

«Io devo ancora capire perché sto con te» sbuffò esasperato; Stiles rise e fece leva sui gomiti per sollevarsi e mettersi a sedere a cavalcioni su di lui.

«Stai con me perché sono un essere meraviglioso, te l’ho già detto» gli ribatté lasciando scivolare le mani sugli addominali di Derek con fare lascivo.

«Potrei anche arrivare a considerarti tale nei giorni dispari» ritorse Derek. «A patto che tu stia zitto». Gli strinse forte i fianchi, poi _gli premette piano una mano sulla parte bassa della schiena_.

Stiles sorrise compiaciuto. «Peccato che ti piaccia troppo sentirmi parlare in certi altri momenti, eh?»

Derek gli rivolse una smorfia molto _sopraccigliosa_ e carica di scetticismo e allungò un braccio verso il comodino per afferrare alla cieca il lubrificante.

Stiles continuò a sorridere. «Lo giuro, un giorno scriverò per i posteri un libro sulla traduzione dei movimenti delle tua sopracciglia: come diavolo fai a parlare così tanto solo con quelle?!»

Derek lo strattonò a sé verso il basso e con la mano libera e le dita umide di lubrificante iniziò a prepararlo: Stiles sussultò forte per l’improvvisa intrusione e si trattenne per un pelo dal crollargli addosso poggiando i palmi contro il materasso.

«Ti odio» gli mormorò Stiles, restando sospeso sopra di lui.

Derek sorrise soddisfatto. «Ti odio anch’io, ma come dici tu, il punto è proprio questo, no?» Mosse all’improvviso un dito dentro di lui facendolo gemere più forte.

«Ti odio davvero, Derek. Ho voglia di ucciderti».

«Hai tutta la notte per provarci: perché non ti _siedi_ e mi fai vedere _come_ vorresti farlo?»

Stiles si abbassò a baciarlo sulla bocca con irruenza, lo morse sul mento e sul collo fino a quando non sentì di essere pronto e poi procedette a ucciderlo nel migliore dei modi.

  
  


Successe un tardo pomeriggio di ritorno a casa dopo una sessione di allenamenti in palestra con Cora e Derek.

Non che Stiles non fosse già preparato a quest’eventualità, Dave glielo aveva pure fatto presente non appena avevano discusso e concordato l’addestramento intensivo per gli Hale.

«Presto per Silver Falls si spargerà la voce che come alpha senti il tuo branco ormai abbastanza completo e che sei quasi pronto a lasciarci» gli aveva detto il suo mentore, «non restare stupito delle reazioni che ciò comporterà: hai vissuto qui per tre lunghi anni, in molti sentiranno la tua mancanza quando andrai via, ma potrebbe anche succedere che qualcuno, messo finalmente di fronte alla tua partenza e al fatto che non apparterrai mai alla nostra comunità, capirà di dover fare una scelta».

Dave non aveva fatto nomi, ma era stato sottinteso che si stesse riferendo a una persona in particolare.

Stiles sentì l’odore dell’ospite che c’era dentro la loro casa non appena scese dal SUV, e vide Eric attenderlo in piedi sotto il portico. Il cacciatore non dovette dirgli che fosse atteso da qualcuno – sapeva che tanto Stiles aveva già sentito e _riconosciuto_ il suo odore – si limitò a fargli un cenno del capo in direzione dell’interno della casa dicendogli «Avete bisogno di parlare».

Stiles rivolse a Derek e Cora uno sguardo con la muta richiesta di non seguirlo e poi si recò a passi lenti sul retro della casa, dove trovò Tara e il loro ospite seduti su una panca di legno.

Tara gli cingeva pure un braccio intorno alle spalle.

«Ciao, Edwin» lo salutò Stiles, con un respiro stanco quanto rassegnato. Tara strinse appena le labbra e poi andò subito via per lasciarli da soli.

Edwin restò seduto, passandosi nervosamente le mani avanti e indietro sulle gambe a sguardo basso. «Mi dispiace andare oltre la linea che avevamo stabilito in modo tacito di non oltrepassare mai» esordì deglutendo a stento.

Stiles restò in piedi di fronte a lui e strinse le braccia al petto. «Dispiace anche me, ma credo pure che in fondo sia necessario mettere le cose in chiaro».

Non aveva mai osato avvicinarsi più di tanto a Edwin, perché era _dannatamente lampante_ che altrimenti in breve tempo avrebbero cominciato a considerarsi _compagni di branco_ : erano entrambi giovani, soli, disperati, dispersi, con un pesante carico di tragedie sulle spalle e pieni di voglia di appartenere a qualcuno e a un posto, quindi _ovvio_ che si sarebbero scelti a vicenda.

Stiles l’aveva notato eccome il modo in cui lo sguardo di Edwin si riempiva di malinconia quando si allenavano in gruppo con Cora e Derek, perché sapeva a cos’era dovuto quell’addestramento e che presto sarebbero andati via – certe volte nei suoi occhi Stiles aveva perfino visto una scintilla di gelosia, o forse invidia.

Edwin trasse un respiro profondo e provò ad alzare lo sguardo per fissarlo negli occhi, fallendo. «Fino a quando stavi qui con il branco incompleto e ti vedevo andare in giro per la città andava tutto bene, ok? Sapevo che prima o poi te ne saresti andato, ma non riuscivo a vedere o a calcolare _quando_ e di conseguenza non me ne importava nemmeno, ma adesso…» Lo guardò in faccia mordicchiandosi un labbro, aveva gli occhi lucidi. «Andate via così? Cioè, porterai tutto il branco con te, non lascerete niente: sarà come se voi non foste mai stati qui».

Stiles sentì formarsi un groppo in gola. «Edwin, mi dispiace tanto, e lo so che ti devo tanto e che mi hai aiutato a sopportare parecchie lune piene, ma… devo tornare a casa. _Voglio_ tornare a casa. E sappiamo benissimo entrambi _perché_ non ti ho mai permesso di avvicinarti a me più del dovuto».

«E se adesso io volessi che questo cambiasse?» gli chiese Edwin con voce strozzata.

«Edwin, per favore…» lo supplicò.

«No, Stiles, è adesso o mai più, ok?» gli disse piangendo. «Io mi sento fottutamente confuso, questa faccenda mi sta lacerando dentro: mi piace stare a Silver Falls, devo a questa comunità la mia serenità e perfino la mia vita… ma questo è anche il mio futuro? Non lo so! Non lo so se questo è anche il mio futuro! Vivo in questa città da quando avevo a malapena _dodici anni_ e non posso uscire fuori dai suoi confini: tu potresti essere la mia unica occasione per rifarmi una vita normale con una _famiglia_ e vedere il mondo! Non ho idea di cosa ci sia fuori dalla gilda e di come sia il mondo là fuori, e questo è pazzesco, Stiles: voglio smettere di limitarmi a esistere e stare sereno, voglio provare a essere felice e spericolato, ma voglio anche continuare a sentirmi al sicuro!»

Stiles stava tremando, si passò le mani sul volto. «Ascolta, Edwin, tu… tu sei uno stregone incredibilmente potente, e se i tuoi poteri non stanno continuando a crescere è solo perché tu lo stai evitando non allenandoti di proposito. Se mi seguirai dovrai prestare giuramento al Nemeton sotto il mio nome: hai la minima idea di ciò che diventerai una volta ottenuto il tuo upgrade personale? Perché se non ce l’hai, lascia che io te ne dia una vaga idea» aggiunse sorridendo amaro, «tu grazie al Nemeton potresti diventare uno degli stregoni più potenti degli ultimi decenni, forse anche dell’ultimo _secolo_ – non so, dovrei informarmi con Duke. Ti faccio presente che tu già a soli otto anni hai trovato il modo di fondere la magia con la tecnologia, _da solo_! Ora che hai quasi vent’anni, quando sarai dieci volte più forte, cosa mai potresti riuscire a fare? Scatenare delle tempeste elettriche a comando?» Rise isterico, poi continuò a parlargli.

«Ti senti pronto a reggere un potere simile, Edwin? Sei ancora _troppo giovane_ per una cosa simile e hai già visto su di me gli effetti negativi dell’upgrade del Nemeton: sono dovuto venire di corsa qui a Silver Falls in cerca di aiuto, sono tre anni che sono lontano da casa perché potrei rovinare la vita delle persone che amo! Il Nemeton potrebbe dannarti la vita, se non sei pronto a un cambiamento simile!»

«Ma tu potresti essere la mia unica occasione!» gli ripeté Edwin. «Io _mi fido di te_ , Stiles! So chi sei e come hai superato questi tre anni, io _c’ero_ quando hai combattuto per restare umano! So che potresti essere il mio…»

«Non dirlo!» lo fermò deciso: la voce gli risuonò con il doppio timbro da alpha e i suoi occhi erano rossi. «È già abbastanza che io sappia già riconoscere il tuo odore a _chilometri_ di distanza, non chiamarmi _così_ o peggioreremo le cose». Provò a respirare a fondo per calmarsi. «Edwin, ascolta… io non posso garantirti il livello di protezione che ti offre Dave, e se tu verrai con me a Beacon Hills io avrò _bisogno_ di saperti al sicuro, cosa che con me non sarai di certo: diventerai molto più potente, è vero, ma anche molto più vulnerabile, perché avrai _tutti noi_ e quindi per i tuoi nemici sarà più facile minacciarti – ti diranno che saranno disposti a farci male pur di riportarti a lavorare per le loro organizzazioni. Né tu né io siamo pronti a tutto questo, non credi?»

«Lo pensi sul serio?» gli chiese scettico.

«Sto per tornare a Beacon Hills dopo tre anni con un branco appena formato e dai legami ancora giovani: non ho la più pallida idea di quello che mi aspetta e di come reagiremo di fronte a una nuova minaccia» gli rispose sincero. «Non posso darti alcuna certezza, Edwin, non posso assicurarti niente».

Lui abbassò lo sguardo e tornò a piangere silenzioso. «Non voglio passare tutta la mia vita qui, ma ho paura di andarmene».

«Perché non sei ancora pronto per farlo» lo rassicurò Stiles, comprensivo.

«Ma tu potresti essere la mia unica occasione e io mi fido di te. Mi piace il tuo branco, _mi mancherete un casino_!» si ostinò a dire.

Stiles deglutì a stento. «Anche tu ci mancherai un sacco, ma non devi assolutamente pensarci come la tua unica occasione, ok? Edwin, guardarmi in faccia, guardami» insisté. «Tu sei ancora giovane, quindi fammi un favore, vuoi? Goditi questi anni di gioventù, non te ne restano neanche ancora molti… goditi la tua prima ragazza, delle serate spensierate passate senza dover cacciare mostri e delle sane notti di sonno non interrotto da incubi e attacchi di panico, perché io non ho potuto godermi niente di tutto questo, ok? Tu sei giovane e sei un posto sicuro, quindi goditi tutto questo, perché ti assicuro che non tornerà più indietro» gli parlò gesticolando e con gli occhi lucidi. «E quando ti sentirai pronto e più cresciuto, quando sarai maturato perché avrai vissuto delle esperienze normali e non perché la licantropia è entrata nella tua vita, beh… cercaci. Ti è già stata tolta l’infanzia, non ti toglieremo anche quel poco che resta della tua gioventù, ma quando sarai pronto, se ci vorrai ancora, cercaci: non credere che ci dimenticheremo mai di te, saremo _sempre_ disposti ad accoglierti nel branco».

Edwin si morse il labbro. «È che mi mancherete» ripeté, «e ho bisogno di una _famiglia_ ».

«Lo so. Ci mancherai anche tu».

«Ma ho anche così paura di andarmene di qui e rivivere certi incubi» aggiunse Edwin, «ho il _terrore_ che qualcuno giochi di nuovo con la vita delle persone a me care per potermi utilizzare, com’è successo con i miei genitori».

«È comprensibile».

«Voglio andarmene da qui e vivere a pieno la mia vita, ma ho troppa paura». Scoppiò in singhiozzi e si alzò di scatto per abbracciare Stiles, lui ricambiò forte la sua stretta.

«Va bene così, Edwin, ok?» lo tranquillizzò con gli occhi lucidi, stringendolo ancora. «Non c’è fretta, tu goditi la tua serenità, che noi ti aspetteremo».

«Mi dispiace non venire con voi _adesso_ » gli disse con voce strozzata.

«Non è un problema. Andrà tutto bene. Ti aspetteremo».

Restarono fermi abbracciati ancora per qualche minuto; Stiles mormorò parole di conforto fino a quando Edwin non si riprese lentamente, infine si salutarono in modo pacato e Stiles lo accompagnò alla porta.

Quando Edwin fu lontano, Stiles fu grato di non avere il resto del branco con gli occhi puntati su di lui, sebbene di certo tutti avessero sentito ogni cosa e i suoi beta fossero coscienti delle sue emozioni, tuttavia fu ancora più grato di come Derek lo seguì piano nella sua stanza e chiuse la porta alle loro spalle aspettando che fosse Stiles a parlare per primo.

Stiles però non parlò, perché non riuscì a farlo: provò a respirare forte per calmarsi posando le mani sulla scrivania, ma finì solo per graffiarla con gli _artigli_ mentre sentiva le _zanne_ pungergli il labbro inferiore e le lacrime di rabbia, frustrazione e sofferenza rigargli il volto. Le sue iridi dovevano essere rosse.

Derek gli posò le mani sulle spalle. «Andrà tutto bene, Stiles, hai fatto la cosa giusta». Lui scosse la testa in cenno di diniego e trattenne irrazionalmente il respiro. «Stiles? Stiles, respira, andrà tutto bene».

Non avendo in cambio nessuna reazione, Derek _l’abbracciò_ da dietro e iniziò a parlargli piano all’orecchio. «Passerà, so che sta facendo un male del diavolo, ma passerà, perché lui _è già parte del branco_ e tu lo sai e lui lo sa, e quindi tornerà da noi _sempre_ , fidati: so di cosa parlo». Stiles riprese a respirare quasi in modo normale, lui lo strinse a sé più forte e riprese a parlare.

«Sono stato un alpha, lo so cosa vuol dire _cacciare_ qualcuno fuori dal branco o vederlo _allontanarsi da te_ di sua volontà: Erica e Boyd mi hanno _abbandonato_ , ho dovuto _cacciare_ Isaac, so cosa si prova; hai dovuto sottilmente _cacciare_ Edwin e lui si è _allontanato da te_ di sua volontà… Te lo ricordi quanto sono stati cocciuti Boyd e Isaac fino alla fine?» gli chiese con voce un po’ incrinata. «Loro sono tornati, perché eravamo un _branco_ , Stiles, e nel bene e nel male siamo stati insieme fino alla fine, fino a quando non ho perso il mio status. Credimi se ti dico che Edwin tornerà».

Stiles separò le mani tremanti dalla scrivania, gli artigli non c’erano più: la sua parte da lupo alpha si era calmata, decise quindi di concedere alla sua parte umana tutto il pianto che voleva.

Derek lo spinse a voltarsi verso di lui e continuò ad abbracciarlo. «Hai fatto la cosa giusta» gli ripeté, «gli hai dato tempo e spazio. Tornerà da noi».

Stiles si strinse di più a lui, rifugiò la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e lasciò che continuasse a calmarlo.

Non era facile lasciare qualcuno del branco, _una parte di sé_ , lontano e alle proprie spalle, ma in qualche modo avrebbero superato anche quello.

  
  


Non fu facile superare quella sera, tutto il branco sembrava un po’ turbato e malinconico – chi più chi meno – e Stiles nei giorni che seguirono cercò di riprendere fiato e tornare a ingranare lungo la strada per tornare a casa.

Derek gli tenne compagnia in modo tacito per un paio di sere in palestra: il suo silenzio era confortevole, così come la sua comprensione della voglia di cercare uno sfogo violento prendendo a pugni e calci un punchball. Stiles non sapeva se Derek si comportasse così perché quello era successo anche a lui e sapeva cosa si provava oppure se lo facesse soltanto perché di trattava di _loro_ , ma tanto nessuna delle due opzioni gli dispiaceva, e nel frattempo aveva cominciato pure a notare e apprezzare come Derek usasse sempre la parola _noi_ non per riferirsi a loro due insieme, ma al branco.

Due sere dopo, Stiles in palestra notò di sottecchi come Derek lo stesse osservando riallacciarsi la felpa – sotto indossava una delle canotte di Derek, non gli stava neanche eccessivamente larga, e Cora aveva definito quello scambio di vestiti "disgustoso" con tono annoiato e arrogante, ma anche _compiaciuto_ – e si voltò a fissarlo interrogativo, invitandolo a parlare pure.

«Stai meglio?» gli domandò Derek a bassa voce.

Stiles schioccò la lingua. «Più o meno». Derek gli sfiorò la nuca con un paio di nocche della dita e poi si avviarono all’uscita.

Fuori dalla palestra, Silver Falls era avvolta nella tenue luce giallognola dei lampioni notturni, si sentiva il chiacchiericcio della gente che si affrettava a chiudere i negozi per tornare a casa e l’aria era quella piacevolmente umida dell’inizio dell’estate; traendo dei respiri profondi, Stiles sentì perfino una nota floreale lievemente speziata provenire dalla foresta: le belle di notte che quasi infestavano tutto il territorio circostante erano a tornate a fiorire ogni sera; si chiese se fosse il caso di approfittarne per raccoglierne più semi possibili per provare a creare delle polveri allucinogene.

Derek lo spintonò appena con la propria spalla e lo fissò incuriosito e ironico mentre continuavano a camminare lungo il marciapiede. «Cos’è che ti sta facendo sorridere _a quel modo_?»

«La possibile creazione di allucinogeni» gli rispose soddisfatto.

Derek scosse la testa. «Continuo a chiedermi perché sto con te».

«È raro trovare nel Nord America delle zone così piene di belle di notte» si giustificò, ancora troppo perso nel filo dei propri pensieri per accorgersi di avergli replicato senza seguire alcuna logica, «vorrei approfittarne adesso che è estate, prima di partire: sono fiori estivi notturni». Derek lo fissò inespressivo. «Andiamo, Derek, respira: lo senti questo strano odore floreale proveniente dalla foresta? Sono loro, le belle di notte» gli spiegò entusiasta.

Derek sospirò ostentando esasperazione. «Non so se preferirti quando fai il botanico scienziato pazzo o quando fai il piccolo chimico e mandi a fuoco dei licantropi».

«In ogni caso sono comunque un genio indiscutibile» gli ribatté solenne. Derek gli rivolse un’occhiata _molto_ scettica con tanto di sopracciglio inarcato.

Stiles afflosciò le spalle. «Non è che di tanto in tanto potresti fingere di apprezzare anche le mie abilità intellettuali oltre che al mio nuovo fisico palestrato?»

Derek fece per aprire bocca e ritorcergli qualcosa, poi ci ripensò, l’afferrò forte per la nuca e lo spintonò in avanti trattenendo una risata.

«Ahia» protestò Stiles, lamentoso, «non trattarmi così, sono il tuo alpha!»

«Certo, certo» borbottò lui ironico, superandolo di qualche passo; Stiles lo raggiunse di nuovo e lo spintonò a propria volta: era davvero stupido e da ragazzini farlo, ma ora potevano anche permetterselo, quindi perché no?

Derek assunse un tono un po’ più serio. «La botanica però potrebbe diventare il tuo lavoro… potresti riprendere gli studi».

Stiles assentì fissando la strada davanti a loro. «Ci stavo pensando. Mi è stato chiaro fin da quando avevo sedici anni che non sarei mai andato alla Stanford» si strinse nelle spalle, «con i licantropi in città e un branco a cui stare vicino non avrei mai potuto stare troppo lontano da casa per la maggior parte dell’anno, ma il Community College di Beacon Hills… si può fare» inspirò a fondo. «E credo anche di essere stato abbastanza a lungo lontano da casa per capire cosa mi piace fare e come distanziare bene le mie curiosità e passioni dal branco e la licantropia, senza fare in modo che coincidano così tanto da far diventare il branco il mio lavoro».

«Nessuno finora si è mai interessato troppo alla flora della nostra riserva» gli fece notare Derek, «potresti averne anche fin troppi di studi da fare lì sul posto».

«Non che la cosa dispiaccia troppo a me e a tutti voi» gli ribatté Stiles, scrollando le spalle e sorridendo ironico. «Tu invece cosa pensi di fare una volta tornati a casa?»

«Stavo pensando di copiare l’idea di Lee e aprire una palestra, ciò ci permetterebbe anche di insegnare sottilmente ai cittadini di Beacon Hills qualche mossa per proteggersi da soli da esseri non molto umani» ci scherzò sopra.

«Non mi sembra una cattiva idea» commentò Stiles.

«Potrei prendere delle lezioni e ottenere la licenza come maestro di kick boxing».

Stiles storse il naso. «Questo processo potrebbe anche essere velocizzato grazie a Edwin e le sue grandi _abilità_ » insinuò.

Derek roteò gli occhi. «Non abbiamo così tanta fretta, non necessitiamo di un falsario informatico»

«Edwin non è un falsario» lo corresse Stiles, cocciuto e indignato, «si _limita_ a riscrivere completamente la vita di chi glielo chiede. Ma a parte ciò, non penso che tu dopo una vita da licantropo e mesi di allenamento insieme a Lee e un mucchio di creature sovrannaturali di vario tipo abbia bisogno di una cosa così misera come una licenza per insegnare a degli umani come proteggersi» motteggiò Stiles.

«E ancora una volta mi chiedo perché mai sto con te».

Stiles si fermò davanti alla porta di un locale ancora aperto. «Perché sono affascinante e adesso ho anche il 50% di addominali in più» ammiccò con le sopracciglia in modo _grottesco_ ; Derek roteò di nuovo gli occhi. «Entriamo» gli disse poi, facendo cenno alla porta davanti a cui si trovavano.

Era la pasticceria delle Riley.

Derek inspirò a fondo e incrociò le braccia al petto. «No» rispose secco.

«Andiamo, Derek! Ti prometto che dietro il bancone non troverai alcun muffin assassino!» lo supplicò prendendolo in giro.

«Come se non sapessi cos’hai in mente di fare…»

Stiles gli rivolse un sorriso da Stregatto. «Sono _mesi_ che Sabina aspetta questo momento, è un suo classico con i forestieri: non negarle questo piacere».

«No».

«Hai paura di scoprire di avere un cuore di marshmallow? In tal caso ti capisco: per te potrebbe essere davvero traumatico».

Derek si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia e rivolse uno sguardo esasperato al cielo. «E va bene» sbottò aprendo la porta del locale ed entrando per prima; dietro di lui, Stiles alzò un pugno al cielo, vittorioso.

Sabina era dietro il banco, rivolse loro un saluto pieno del suo solito piglio un po’ arrogante. «Stilinski, Hale».

«Rrrriley» la ricambiò Stiles, marcando di proposito a lungo e con ironia la prima lettera del suo cognome.

Lei lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio. «Vedo che finalmente ti sei deciso a portare qui anche il tuo nuovo beta» e procedette a offrirgli un paio dei "suoi" cioccolatini extra fondenti piccanti a forma di fiori velenosi.

«Dovevo pur insegnargli prima o poi le regole implicite per potervi scroccare qualcosa» le rispose a bocca piena. «Grazie, comunque» aggiunse agitanto in aria un altro cioccolatino prima di cacciarselo in bocca. Le Riley regalavano ai clienti _solo_ il cioccolato che più si addiceva alle loro personalità secondo Sabina, né più né meno; il resto era da comprare. Di sottecchi Stiles vide Serena incartare con mani esperte qualcosa sorridendo _compiaciuta_ – Stiles preferì non indagare troppo sul perché.

Sabina si voltò a guardare Derek inspirando a fondo e incrociando le braccia al petto, e fu una cosa davvero buffa, perché Derek ricambiò lo sguardo assumendo la stessa stoica posa. Lei schioccò la lingua e roteò gli occhi, con un’espressione che Stiles credeva che solo le donne di colore potevano fare mostrandosi così meravigliosamente sarcastiche e scettiche, doveva essere nel loro DNA e ciò le rendeva _adorabili_ – soprattutto le Riley.

«Allora, Hale» esordì Sabina, «penso di trovarmi di fronte a un tipo di masochista diverso rispetto al tuo alpha». A Stiles andò un cioccolatino di traverso e iniziò a tossire; Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, per nulla colpito, o almeno all’apparenza.

«Lui» continuò Sabina indicando Stiles con un cenno del mento, «è un masochista che ogni tanto si diverte a infliggere dolore con il proprio dolore, tu invece… cerchi sempre in maniera troppo disperata di mostrarti utile, finendo sempre col sbagliare tempistiche… ti senti un po’ troppo vittima delle circostanze, uhm?» Cominciò a preparare un piccolo vassoio per Derek – dei cioccolatini dalla semplice forma ovale e schiacciata – poi glielo porse. «Forse dovresti smetterla di dirti che ti piacciono i sapori molto forti e ammettere anche che, dopo tutto, alla fine un po’ di amarezza non ti dispiace».

Stiles fissò i cioccolatini davanti a Derek provando a trattenere una risata. «Sabina, se gli hai dato qualcosa ripieno di _caramello_ … lo giuro, potrei _morirne_ ».

Lei si mostrò perfino offesa. «Non è caramello» precisò asciutta, poi si rivolse a Derek. « _Mangia_ » lo esortò senza mezzi termini.

Derek sbuffò seccato ed esasperato e si arrese ad accettare l’offerta.

Stiles l’osservò masticare incerto, aggrottò la fronte. «Com’è?»

Lui deglutì, non era meno incerto di Stiles, ma era anche sorpreso. « _Dolce_ » decretò come se il fatto che un cioccolatino fosse dolce fosse la novità del secolo. Stiles afflosciò le spalle, ma Sabina sorrise _perfida_.

«Ti aspettavi qualcosa di più amaro?» gli disse la strega. «Del fondente?»

«È _al latte_ » ribatté Derek, come se fosse _un insulto_.

Stiles cedette alla curiosità e si servì da solo dal vassoio di Derek. «Uh!» mugugnò masticando. « _Mandorla_!»

« _Amara_ » specificò Sabina. «Cioccolato al latte con ripieno di mandorla amara e _amaretto_ ».

Serena s’intromise sorridendo civettuola. «Hale, non fare quella faccia, tanto lo sappiamo tutti che ti sta piacendo!»

Stiles continuò a rubare cioccolatini a Derek e parlò con la bocca piena. «Abbiate pazienza: lasciarsi andare ai piccoli piaceri della vita è una cosa su cui lui sta ancora lavorando sopra». Derek gli rivolse un’occhiata omicida.

Serena continuò a sorridere con fare saputo e si sporse dal banco, verso Stiles. «Qui c’è un altro regalino per voi!» Fece penzolare davanti ai suoi occhi ciò che prima aveva incartato sorridendo compiaciuta: un piccolo sacchetto di carta trasparente; era chiuso da un nastro rosso di organza legato a fiocco e conteneva un bel mucchietto di cioccolatini scuri tondi e piatti – somigliavano a delle grosse pastiglie.

Stiles fissò l’offerta accigliandosi sospettoso. «Cosa sono?»

Serena gli parlò con voce vellutata. «Qualche mese fa ne abbiamo offerto un pacchetto al tuo emissario e suo marito: l’hanno _mooolto_ apprezzato. Attualmente ne ordinano via posta una confezione al mese. Non so se capisci ciò che intendo…» insinuò in modo poco sottile.

Derek si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia, Stiles prese il sacchetto e provò a ostentare indifferenza. «Grazie del pensiero».

«Non c’è di che, Stilinski, ho solo pensato che finalmente fosse giunto il momento di farteli provare».

«Sul serio, è pensiero davvero _gentile_ da parte vostra. Buona serata e arrivederci». Afferrò Derek per un polso e lo trascinò fuori dalla pasticceria.

Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Non solo dobbiamo ritrovarci davanti a delle streghe che ci spacciano cioccolatini _afrodisiaci_ , dobbiamo anche essere messi implicitamente a conoscenza dell’attività sessuale di Danny ed Ethan!»

«Siamo dei licantropi e siamo a Silver Falls, cos’altro vorresti pretendere, Derek?» gli replicò aprendo il sacchetto e annusandone il contenuto. «Non sembrano male, però…»

«Stiles, non mangiarli».

«Ma non possiamo provarne almeno uno per amor di scienza? Loro sono delle streghe, li avranno fatti anche a prova di licantropo… non so se capisci ciò che sto provando a insinuare…»

«Stiles, non mangiarli _adesso_ ».

«Oh». Tirò sul col naso e mise da parte i cioccolatini, _per dopo_. «Forse in fondo ci mancheranno anche le Riley, dopo _questo_ ».

« _Forse_ » concesse Derek. «Forse».

  
  


_Dieci mesi e mezzo prima._

  


Con l’arrivo ormai prossimo della luna piena, Stiles moriva dalla voglia di correre veloce più del solito, per questo aveva deciso di sbrigarsi a pranzare, per poter guadagnare abbastanza tempo da impiegare in lunghe corse in moto prima tornare a lavoro.

Indossò una maglia pulita – una di quelle standard da usare al negozio di fiori di Dave, verde con il loro logo in giallo – e presa la giacca al volo andò subito fuori, dritto verso la moto. Purtroppo, prima che potesse indossare il casco, il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare; roteò gli occhi sbuffando seccato, ma quando vide sullo schermo il nome di Danny si accigliò un po’ preoccupato – non era sua abitudine chiamarlo a quell’ora.

«Ehi, Danny» rispose incerto.

Dall’altra parte della linea, Danny ed Ethan gli risposero cantilenando in coro. «Ciaooooo!»

Per un attimo, Stiles allontanò il cellulare dall’orecchio, lo guardò perplesso, si schiarì la voce e riprese a parlare. «Ciao anche a voi…?» Quei due sembravano fin troppo esaltati, la cosa puzzava e Stiles sperò che fossero solo ubriachi. Li sentì ridacchiare nervosi, poi Danny parlò per primo.

«Abbiamo una notizia da darti. Volevamo che tu fossi il primo a saperlo».

Stiles si grattò la testa, sempre più confuso dal tono di voce che quei due stavano usando. «Aspettate un bambino?» Poté _sentire_ Ethan passarsi una mano sulla fronte.

«No, Stiles» sospirò Danny, esasperato, «si tratta di un altro tipo di notizia. Volevamo dirti che…» E con profondo _orrore_ Stiles li sentì contare sottovoce prima di urlargli la notizia insieme – sperò _davvero_ che fossero solo ubriachi, perché non poteva materialmente chiamare gli altri per avvertirli che quei due si fossero appena bevuti il cervello.

«CI SIAMO SPOSATI!»

Stiles restò fermo immobile seduto sulla moto, attonito, inespressivo e incapace di dire una sola parola per chissà quanto tempo, tant’è che sentì Danny richiamarlo.

«Stiles? Sei ancora lì?»

«Cosa?» gli rispose sentendosi rintronato.

«Sei ancora lì?»

«No, cioè sì, ma no la cosa di prima… voglio dire…» prese fiato, «VI SIETE SPOSATI?!» urlò ancora incredulo.

«Sì!» gli rispose Ethan.

Stiles tornò a guardare il cellulare, poi riprese a gridare. «COME? QUANDO?... CONGRATULAZIONI? Oh mio Dio, ragazzi, perché non me l’avete detto prima e perché mai dite che sono il primo a saperlo?!» Doveva essere felice ed entusiasta? Doveva preoccuparsi perché di solito quei due pianificavano sempre qualcosa di malvagio?

Danny rise. «Ci siamo sposati circa una ventina di minuti fa, siamo ancora nella riserva» l’informò, «la cerimonia l’ha tenuta la Morrell davanti al Nemeton, senza nessun altro testimone – a proposito, la Morrell ti manda i suoi saluti».

«Grazie, ricambia. Ma… a parte ciò» gesticolò boccheggiando, «hai detto _davanti al Nemeton con nessun altro presente_? Quindi vi siete sposati _di nascosto_?...» Rifletté per qualche secondo per trarre delle veloci conclusioni. Le peggiori. «Oh mio Dio, state pensando di _scappare insieme_ da Beacon Hills!» Si passò una mano sulla faccia. «Aiden proverà a inseguirvi per uccidervi e Scott quando lo saprà resterà gelato sul posto _per secoli,_ prima che io riesca a raggiungerlo per _scongelarlo_!»

Ethan borbottò lamentoso. «Non pensare sempre al peggio, Stiles! O almeno non tirar fuori soluzioni così teatrali: non sto scappando con Danny da Beacon Hills correndo in moto verso il tramonto!»

«Tranquillo, Stiles» lo rassicurò Danny, anche se dal suo tono Stiles intuì che stesse roteando gli occhi, «la nostra è stata una scelta molto ragionata, fatta nel pieno delle nostre facoltà mentali e con nessuna intenzione di lasciare la città o il branco… tranne che per una piccola luna di miele a Silver Falls» aggiunse con malizia.

Silenzio.

Stiles tirò su col naso. «Ragazzi, non potreste fare una pausa fra una notizia e l’altra? Cioè» si coprì gli occhi con una mano, «sono _felice_ per voi e _contento_ che vogliate venire a trovarmi, ma non capisco… perché vi siete sposati proprio _ora_?»

Sentì Danny sospirare prima di iniziare a parlargli. «Il Nemeton ha approvato e benedetto la nostra unione, quindi quando ci vedrai sentirai il Nemeton stesso bloccarti dall’attaccarmi e Mordermi, perché "appartengo" a Ethan… È un modo per vederci…»

Stiles sentì i suoi occhi inumidirsi e la gola stringersi. «Ragazzi, voi non…» era _commosso_ , «voi non dovevate pensare di fare questa cosa _per me_ ».

«Diciamo che tu sei stato un plus ultra» aggiunse Ethan. «Io e Danny stiamo insieme da quando eravamo _ragazzini_ » continuò con un filo d’imbarazzo, «viviamo insieme da un paio di anni, facciamo parte dello stesso branco e già solo questo non è ci renda facilmente… _divisibili_ : sei stato un emissario, Stiles, dovresti saperlo quanto una relazione possa diventare seria, se si fa parte dello stesso branco».

Non diventava solo seria, diventava pressoché _assoluta_ : i legami fra alpha e beta e quelli fra i beta erano forti e intensi – perdere un membro del branco era come perdere un arto – ma una relazione di quel tipo fra due persone dello stesso branco… era _oltre_ ; una volta insieme con consapevolezza, si accettava fin dall’inizio che sarebbe stato per sempre – pena un dolore inimmaginabile, almeno per i licantropi.

Stiles si asciugò con la manica della giacca le lacrime dalla commozione, sorrise mordendosi un labbro. «Lo so, e sono sul serio contento per voi, solo che… questo è qualcosa di davvero bello e importante per _tutto_ il branco, no? Pensavo che avreste voluto condividerlo con tutti, o almeno con i genitori di Danny… non so…» Gli sorse un dubbio. «Ma Aiden non sa proprio _niente_?»

Ethan gli rispose secco e un po’ nervoso. «No, non sa niente di niente». Stiles immaginò una reazione di Aiden ancora più cruda e omicida e si schiarì la voce.

Danny sospirò. «A dire il vero, noi abbiamo deciso di agire in segreto anche per questo: non ricordo quand’è stata l’ultima volta che non abbiamo condiviso qualcosa di intimo con il resto del branco. Non fraintenderci, Stiles: io e Ethan vi adoriamo e teniamo molto a voi, siete i nostri fratelli, ma… magari ogni tanto abbiamo bisogno di _non_ condividere i nostri momenti più importanti?» terminò tutto di un fiato.

«Sì» mormorò Stiles, «riesco a capire…»

«Io… io…» replicò Danny, esitante ma con l’ombra di un sorriso nervoso nella voce, «io spero che un giorno succeda anche a te di non voler condividere qualcosa di simile con il resto del branco o con tutto il mondo» gli augurò, «perché se sentirai di voler tenere per te un momento così importante, vorrà dire che sei _completamente andato_ , amico, bello cotto» ironizzò ridendo. «Siamo una grande famiglia, e per via di un sottile legame empatico tutto quello che proviamo è sempre ben esposto in piazza» proseguì sullo stesso tono, «penso che ogni tanto un po’ di privacy e una bella pausa dal branco e dall’universo intero faccia bene. Soprattutto se a ciò aggiungi la stanchezza di dover combattere una volta alla settimana contro mostri dalle intenzioni imprevedibili». Risero tutti e tre insieme.

«Sono felice per voi, ragazzi, davvero» ripeté Stiles, «anche se mi dispiace non essere stato il vostro testimone» ci scherzò sopra.

«Uhm, sì» lo prese in giro Ethan, « _morivo_ proprio dalla voglia di sentire il tuo discorso prima del brindisi».

Stiles ghignò. «Sarebbe stato dannatamente memorabile, amico! Ne avrei avute di cose imbarazzanti da raccontare su voi due…»

Danny inspirò a fondo. «Avrei temuto di più un addio al celibato organizzato da te e Isaac».

«Dio, Isaac!» esclamò Stiles. «Lui non la prenderà per niente bene, quando glielo direte: lui _adora_ i grandi eventi familiari, non invitarlo è stato come prendere a calci un cagnolino davanti ai suoi occhi!»

Ethan grugnì. «Se ne farà una ragione».

Stiles roteò gli occhi. «Sei sempre molto diplomatico, Ethan!»

«A parte ciò» Danny li riportò sui binari della giusta discussione, «gli altri non sanno niente di tutto ciò anche perché quello che stiamo facendo è un _tentativo per vederti_ , ok? Speriamo che funzioni, ma nel frattempo preferiamo non illudere gli altri e non dire una parola fino a quando non torneremo da Silver Falls».

«Anche perché» aggiunse Ethan, «Isaac potrebbe fare qualcosa come rapire Allison e portarla davanti al Nemeton per sposarla e poi venire a trovarti, e magari nel processo trovare qualcuno che sposi Scott anche dietro un compenso in denaro sonante. Non so se Chris apprezzerebbe».

Stiles rise passandosi una mano sulla fronte. «Oh mio Dio, no! Fermatelo!»

«Quindi» sospirò Danny soddisfatto, « _aspettaci_. Ieri abbiamo già contattato Dave per chiedergli ufficialmente il permesso di essere ospiti della gilda per qualche giorno: passeremo l’intero prossimo week end a Silver Falls».

Stiles sorrise e pianse insieme. «Io… non so che dirvi, ragazzi… _grazie_ ».

«Siamo noi a dover ringraziare te per parecchie cose» gli disse Danny con tono più serio. «Stai tranquillo e stringi i denti ancora per un altro po’: stiamo per portarti un po’ di aria di casa».

E dopo più di due anni quella era la migliore delle sorprese che potesse ricevere.

  
  


Per quanto quello fosse solo un tentativo, Stiles non se la sentiva di fallire nel più clamoroso dei modi: finire col far del male a Ethan e Danny sarebbe stato come fare centinaia di passi indietro, e nessuno di loro tre voleva una cosa simile.

Adottarono ogni possibile mossa preventiva: decisero di incontrarsi nella foresta perché così eventualmente ci sarebbe stato più spazio libero per scappare, Stiles sarebbe stato accompagnato da Dave, due suoi beta, le Riley più Tara e Eric mentre Ethan e Danny li avrebbero incontrati con Lee e altri due cacciatori, che sarebbero rimasti alle spalle dei due ospiti, pronti a sparare dei tranquillanti frontalmente a Stiles qualora avesse perso il controllo.

La luna piena era ormai già sorta e passata da due giorni, e ciò era un bene – Stiles si sentiva meno su di giri – e mentre si recavano all’appuntamento, Tara lo teneva per mano con affetto restando silenziosa al suo fianco. Dave continuava a mormorargli rassicurazioni, facendogli notare che avevano la situazione in pugno, erano in tanti e se lui avesse perso il controllo sarebbero riusciti a fermarlo prima che potesse ferire i suoi amici: doveva solo rilassarsi e godersi il momento, la gilda avrebbe pensato a tutto il resto.

Quando Stiles colse nell’aria un odore nuovo e familiare allo stesso tempo, strinse le labbra e cominciò a tremare commosso, ansioso e agitato; Tara si strinse più al suo fianco e strusciò una guancia contro il suo braccio.

«Ci siamo, Stiles» l’avvertì Dave, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e spingendolo piano più avanti; Stiles si fece spazio nel sottobosco che cresceva accanto a un piccolo piazzale piano e terroso che circondava una cascatella e lasciò che due battiti cardiaci con cui non era ancora del tutto familiare l’assordassero pure.

Danny ed Ethan gli sorrisero impacciati, commossi e incerti quanto lui su come muoversi.

«Ehi» gli mormorò Danny, esitante.

Stiles avanzò insicuro di qualche passo, respirando a pieni polmoni il loro odore e testando i propri limiti: come previsto, il suo lupo alpha era più attirato da Danny perché _umano_ – era un buon candidato per il Morso e il suo lupo tendeva a ignorare che fosse anche un emissario e che quindi Mordendolo l’avrebbe ucciso – ma rispetto a quando un paio di anni prima aveva cercato di Mordere Chris, il richiamo ad avere un nuovo beta familiare era più lieve, e in più Stiles sentì la quieta, calda e misteriosa volontà del Nemeton avvolgerlo e dirgli che non poteva avanzare nessuna richiesta verso Danny, perché era già profondamente legato a un altro alpha e non poteva dividere ciò che il Nemeton stesso aveva unito – quindi non poteva neanche attaccare Ethan per impadronirsi di Danny.

Stiles si calmò appena, ma si fermò a metà percorso e trasse dei respiri profondi e nervosi: l’ultima volta che aveva visto dal vivo Ethan, quest’ultimo l’aveva fermato dallo squartare Isaac; l’ultima volta che aveva visto Danny di presenza, invece, aveva creduto di stare per morire e l’aveva salvato dal Morso e dall’essere ucciso. Aveva di nuovo quei due davanti a sé dopo anni, poteva memorizzare il loro odore e il battito dei loro cuori, e l’emozione era talmente forte da stringergli i polmoni e non permettergli di respirare.

«Stiles?» lo chiamò piano Danny preoccupato, cercando il suo sguardo con il proprio. «Va tutto bene?»

Lui non riuscì a rispondergli, abbassò lo sguardo e si fissò le mani tremanti ma _prive di artigli_. Era in pieno controllo.

Sentì Danny inspirare a fondo nervoso e poi sbottare fra i denti «Vaffanculo a tutto». Fece i passi che lo separavano da Stiles e l’abbracciò forte mandando parzialmente all’aria ogni piano di protezione nei suoi confronti.

Stiles restò fermo e sorpreso per qualche secondo, poi lo sentì piangere e tirare su col naso e ricambiò la stretta cominciando a piangere anche lui.

Quello era Danny, una figura costante da quando era un ragazzino, un suo amico e il suo emissario, la persona che aveva insistito ad aiutarlo – riuscendoci – anche a miglia di distanza. Danny non l’aveva mai abbandonato, era stato sempre pronto a ricordargli la sua umanità e a fargli accettare di scendere a patti con la licantropia. Era Danny e il suo odore sapeva di Beacon Hills, di casa e di _branco_ , e Stiles non ricordava che piangere potesse essere anche così _liberatorio_.

«Mi hai salvato la vita» gli disse Danny all’orecchio e con _rabbia_ , continuando a stringerlo. «Mi hai salvato la vita e ora ne stai pagando le conseguenze. Quindi stai zitto, lasciati abbracciare e permettimi di frignare».

Stiles sorrise isterico contro il collo di Danny. «Non sto dicendo una sola parola».

«Mi hai salvato la vita» gli ripeté. « _Non farlo mai più_ , coglione».

«Ok» gli promise suo malgrado, con voce strozzata.

Quando si separarono, Stiles notò che Ethan li stava guardando con gli occhi lucidi e sorridendo a labbra strette; Stiles andò verso di lui e si scambiarono uno di quegli abbracci _virili_ , forti e spezza ossa che solo due licantropi compagni di branco potevano darsi. Risero insieme ed Ethan ebbe perfino il coraggio di piegarsi all’indietro per sollevarlo un po’ da terra urlando «Amico!» con la solita cadenza con cui Stiles lo diceva sempre quando lo usava quasi come se fosse un intercalare. Risero di nuovo, ci fu un breve scambio di pacche commosse sulla schiena e poi si strinsero in un abbraccio a tre.

Stiles si era perfino dimenticato degli altri che li circondavano: era come aver fatto un passo avanti verso il ritorno a casa e sapeva che, nel bene e nel male, la sensazione che stava provando in quel momento l’avrebbe ricordata per sempre.

Poteva permettersi di essere un po’ più fiducioso verso il futuro.

  
  


Ethan e Danny avrebbero passato il week end a casa di Stiles, Tara ed Eric, e il modo il cui le due parti di branco si stavano approcciando dal vivo riempiva Stiles d’orgoglio. Tara aveva salutato Danny saltandogli addosso, facendolo sbilanciare abbastanza da spingerlo a cadere – Stiles aveva temuto che gli avesse rotto qualche osso. Ora lei e Danny, dopo pranzo, parlavano in modo concitato in cucina visitando insieme dei siti bizzarri su internet, mentre Eric li fissava inespressivo continuando a bere una birra fredda.

Stiles fece cenno a Ethan di seguirlo sul retro della casa, per trascorrere insieme un po’ di tempo fra alpha giocando a basket.

Stiles sorrise malinconico osservando Ethan palleggiare lento e lanciare la palla al canestro. «È per caso tua intenzione diventare un giorno il coach di una squadra della nostra vecchia scuola?» gli chiese con un velo d’ironia; era a conoscenza del percorso di studi che Ethan stava facendo: voleva diventare un insegnante di educazione fisica.

Lui scrollò le spalle e tirò di nuovo a canestro. «Forse. Ho dei buoni ricordi dei nostri allenamenti per la corsa campestre e delle partite di lacrosse: sono competitivo per natura e ciò mi porta ad arrabbiarmi facilmente, ma in quegli attimi mi divertivo davvero».

«Ti sentivi un ragazzo normale» osservò Stiles, afferrando la palla al balzo e provando a far lui un lancio a canestro.

«Già». Tirò sul caso. «C’era competizione, si stava in compagnia, ci si divertiva…» riassunse, «so di aver barato spesso per via della mia forza e resistenza da licantropo alpha» ghignò _per nulla pentito_ , «ma sono sincero quando dico che ciò mi ha fatto bene, quindi confesso che una volta finita la scuola mi sono detto "Perché no, un giorno potrei spingere altri ragazzi a fare sport"» scrollò le spalle, «e ho deciso cos’avrei studiato al college».

«Lo sport di squadra fa bene ai ragazzini con alle spalle un’esperienza simile alla tua o a quella di Isaac» commentò Stiles, intuendo che ciò fosse anche una delle motivazioni che avessero spinto Ethan in quella direzione, «perché costringe a mettersi alla prova, a interagire con gli altri e a scontrarsi con persone sconosciute».

Ethan annuì. «Mi piace, anche se, ripeto: non so se un giorno mi spingerò al punto da diventare il coach di una squadra. Magari non quella di lacrosse» e storse il naso, «perché alle volte ho come l’impressione di sentire ancora le urla irrazionali di Finstock». Stiles rise scuotendo la testa. « _Bilinski_!» lo chiamò Ethan imitando la voce del vecchio coach.

Stiles lo spintonò con la spalla continuando a ridere. «Dio, l’ho odiato per quel nome…» Poi fu colto da un’improvvisa curiosità. «Come sta Greenberg? Se n’è saputo più nulla di lui? Lui sì che starà ancora avendo degli incubi su Finstock!»

Ethan si fermò dal lanciare la palla a canestro per ridere. «Non saprei… l’ultima volta che ho sentito parlare di lui, mi hanno detto che fosse alla UCLA… mi pare volesse diventare ingegnere, ma non so di che tipo».

«Spero che non combini casini nel processo» si augurò Stiles; poi inspirò a fondo ed esitò un po’ prima di porgli la domanda successiva: loro due e Danny parlavano pochissimo del resto del branco, perché Stiles per evitare tentazioni aveva perfino di deciso di non potare con sé a Silver Falls nemmeno delle loro foto e certe volte la loro mancanza lo lacerava dentro; Ethan e Danny rispettavano questa sua scelta e se potevano evitavano di fare i nomi degli altri, a meno che non fosse Stiles stesso a introdurli per primo nei loro discorsi.

«Isaac?» chiese Stiles, con voce incrinata e ostinandosi a concentrarsi sul canestro, piuttosto che guardare in faccia Ethan. «È sempre deciso a diventare un veterinario come Scott?»

Ethan abbozzò un sorriso comprensivo e gli rispose. «A dire il vero _no_ : ha capito di voler diventare un vero e proprio medico chirurgo, di dedicarsi agli esseri umani». Stiles gli rivolse un’occhiata sorpresa, lui continuò a parlare. «Sì, credo che la mamma di Scott l’abbia influenzato più di quanto pensassimo all’inizio, ma in effetti la sua naturale propensione a estraniarsi e diventare più freddo nelle situazioni più difficili e delicate potrebbe in tal senso aiutarlo: non puoi abbatterti facilmente seguendo il morale dei pazienti, quando sei in corsia».

Stiles sospirò. «In effetti sì».

«Anche se avremmo bisogno di un paramedico» aggiunse Ethan in maniera un po’ insensata, aggrottando la fronte. Stiles lo fissò perplesso. «Io, mio fratello e Scott negli ultimi tempi parliamo spesso della sicurezza del nostro territorio» gli spiegò cauto e attento alle sue reazioni, «stiamo diventando degli adulti, finalmente stiamo per avere più accesso a dei ruoli di responsabilità e _potere_ : ciò ci potrebbe permettere di ottenere dei punti di osservazione migliori sulla città, di avere di più la situazione sotto controllo».

Stiles ci rifletté sopra diventando più serio. «Detta così sembra una cosa abbastanza inquietante, ma considerando come negli scorsi anni Beacon Hills è finita più volte sotto assedio senza che neanche i suoi stessi residenti umani ne fossero a conoscenza, mi sa che è il minimo che possiamo fare».

Ethan assentì. «Non si tratta di "dominio sul territorio", ma di "acquisizione di posizioni strategiche per proteggere più persone e mantenere dei segreti": avere un beta come Isaac all’ospedale e un alpha come Scott alla clinica veterinaria è già un bel punto di partenza; entrambi sanno bene come distinguere delle ferite inferte da altri esseri umani da quelle provocate da delle creature sovrannaturali, sanno quali sono le cure necessarie in questi casi e nei limiti intuiscono se è meglio proteggere i testimoni da altri attacchi. Anche Chris e tuo padre pensano che sia una buona idea».

Stiles si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, pensò a suo padre. «Mio padre ha già fatto dei nomi su chi potrebbe essere adatto a diventare il prossimo sceriffo?»

Ethan scosse la testa. «Andando per esclusione, Allison sarebbe stata una buona candidata, ma lei sta portando avanti l’attività "ufficiale" e civile di suo padre insieme a Danny: loro due hanno intenzione di aprire una propria attività per la sicurezza privata, aggiungendo alla conoscenza delle armi di Allison le abilità di Danny di creare dei sistemi di sicurezza informatica personalizzati. La loro agenzia ci potrebbe servire sia per coprire il nostro grosso giro di armi, sia per avere occhi e orecchi ovunque: Danny per questione logistiche saprebbe sempre come collegarsi a qualsiasi telecamera o computer presente nei punti più importanti della città».

Stiles ponderò i nomi ancora in gioco e i luoghi della città ancora scoperti. «Penso però che sia di fondamentale importanza che il prossimo sceriffo sia uno di noi». Ethan assentì, «e magari avere qualche aggancio alla Forestale, per la riserva… Aiden e Lydia cosa vorrebbero fare?»

Ethan sbuffò una risata piena di malizia e _orgoglio_. «Il piano di Lydia è quello di _limitarsi_ a diventare la preside della Beacon Hills High School, diventando un insegnante di chimica e fisica nel processo».

Stiles storse il naso ridendo con lui. «E noi sappiamo benissimo che ci riuscirà».

«Beh, sappiamo anche per esperienza diretta quanto sia importante osservare da vicino i ragazzi della scuola» commentò Ethan, «così come fra di noi c’è chi ricorda anche fin troppo bene come Gerard Argent ha usato questo ruolo».

Stiles fece una smorfia. «Già».

«Credo che seguirò Lydia alla scuola» continuò Ethan, «mio fratello invece continua a dire che un avvocato ci farebbe comodo, e credo che si stia già creando da solo il proprio posto nel nostro piano di osservazione della città».

Stiles notò come Ethan non stesse proponendo alcun ruolo per lui, gliene fu grato: aveva lasciato Beacon Hills ancor prima di iniziare pienamente il proprio anno sabbatico, non aveva ancora le idee ben chiare su quale carriera intraprendere in futuro, al momento era solo troppo ricco di hobby.

«Potrei consigliare a Eric di tentare la carriera di sceriffo» mormorò Stiles, pensoso, «è un ottimo cacciatore con tutte le capacità atletiche del caso, sappiamo benissimo che sa sempre come seguire delle tracce misteriose e che è un abile stratega».

Ethan ci rifletté sopra e annuì. «Potrebbe essere un’ottima soluzione. Abbiamo bisogno anche di voi a Beacon Hills» aggiunse con un sorriso speranzoso.

«Lo so, amico» sorrise anche lui, «proveremo a raggiungervi il più presto possibile».

Ethan lo fissò un po’ preoccupato. «Quanti beta credi che ti manchino ancora?»

«Minimo due, massimo tre» rispose, e schioccò la lingua, «ed è più di un anno che non riesco ad acquisirne qualcuno».

«Non devi arrenderti però» l’incoraggiò Ethan, «lo so è che passato un mucchio di tempo da quando Eric è entrato nel branco e che ciò ti sta un po’ deprimendo…» Stiles realizzò in quel momento che Ethan e Danny avevano deciso di venire a trovarlo proprio ora per questo: per dargli un’iniezione di fiducia e tirarlo su di morale perché da troppo tempo non acquisiva un nuovo beta. La cosa gli provocò un nodo alla gola.

«Non mollare» continuò Ethan, «Tara ed Eric sono arrivati a te in maniera inaspettata, no?» Stiles gli annuì con gli occhi lucidi. «Magari i prossimi beta arriveranno anche così, quando meno te l’aspetti. Non arrenderti».

Stiles assentì di nuovo ed Ethan gli diede un altro abbraccio da licantropo, un po’ goffo del primo perché più consapevole e meno istintivo, ma comunque confortevole.

«Dio…» mormorò Ethan ridendo contro la sua spalla, «la tua frequenza cardiaca è _davvero_ cambiata, dovrò abituarmi di nuovo a riconoscerti anche da lontano: solo tu sai incasinare la vita di un licantropo in questo modo!»

«Se ti può consolare, mi toccherà sniffare bene te e tuo marito per memorizzarvi bene in futuro» lo prese in giro.

Ethan si separò dall’abbraccio e roteò gli occhi. «E non so quante docce io e Danny ci dovremo fare, prima di incontrare di nuovo gli altri a Beacon Hills: Scott darà di matto se ci sentirà un po’ del tuo odore addosso senza alcun preavviso».

«Digli però che non ha bisogno di pagare alcuna escort da sposare davanti al Nemeton» continuò a scherzare Stiles, «perché presto sarò io a venire a trovarvi».

«Ci contiamo» ribatté Ethan, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla di proposito troppo forte – ma erano entrambi licantropi e potevano permetterselo.

Potevano permettersi un sacco di cose, adesso, e il giorno dopo Stiles avrebbe invitato Ethan alla palestra di Lee per dargli tutti i colpi bassi che gli doveva da una vita – e gliene doveva davvero _tanti_.

  
  


Danny lo seguì fra gli alberi senza smettere di guardarsi intorno con aria sorpresa. «Da quando sono diventato un druido attivo, questa è la prima volta che mi trovo in una foresta diversa da quella di Beacon Hills» disse a Stiles, sorridendo curioso e attento. «È una sensazione strana: mi sembra tutto nuovo e da _leggere_ , mi sento come stuzzicato dalla voglia di scoprire migliaia di chiavi di lettura per interpretare questo posto!»

Stiles gli sorrise comprensivo. «La Natura sa creare degli ambienti circoscritti più complessi di quelli che l’uomo crea artificialmente, è naturale che tu ti senta così spinto a esplorare questo posto e a capirlo». Stiles lo stava portando a vedere dal vivo delle piante che in passato gli aveva spedito.

«Avevo immaginato che forse mi sarei sentito così» commentò Danny, «ma non pensavo che sarebbe stato così… esaltante? Bello? Non so come descriverlo, però mi piace parecchio!»

«Tu ed Ethan non avete mai pensato di concedervi qualche vacanza insieme?»

Danny scrollò le spalle. «Fino a circa un anno fa no, perché eravamo troppo presi dalla mia nuova attività di emissario e l’avere a che fare con il Nemeton, però confesso che man mano che il nostro rapporto è diventato più solido ogni tanto ci siamo ritrovati a fare delle liste di posti particolare che a tutti e due piacerebbe visitare: lui è un licantropo, io sono un druido» riassunse fissando gli alberi, «siamo entrambi portati a essere attratti da delle riserve di natura intatta e selvaggia, lui per correre come un lupo, io per esplorare nuovi ambienti e _sentire_ la Natura; ma siamo anche molto coscienti di non poter lasciare il branco per troppo tempo…»

«Magari, quando io e il mio branco torneremo a Beacon Hills» propose Stiles, «tu ed Ethan potrete concedervi qualche settimana di pausa senza troppi pensieri: il branco avrà più elementi, non dovrete più temere che in vostra assenza gli altri restino in inferiorità numerica davanti a una minaccia inaspettata».

Danny gli sorrise grato, ma lo spintonò prendendolo in giro. «Ha parlato quello che è in vacanza da più di due anni!»

Stiles ostentò sicurezza e spavalderia. «L’ho fatto per ottenere una certa forma fisica» fece un cenno vago ai propri addominali.

Danny roteò gli occhi. «Non provare a flirtare con me: non eri il mio tipo prima e continui a non esserlo ora, Stiles».

«E qual è il tuo tipo? Un alpha? Perché, _ehi_ , lo sono anch’io, adesso!» si finse offeso.

Lui sospirò esasperato, ma sorrise. «Il tuo modo di flirtare continua a fare schifo». Poi si fermò e si accovacciò davanti a un cespuglio. «Uh, questa pianta me la ricordo» sorrise soddisfatto annusando un rametto, «è la prima che ci mi hai mandato!» Stiles si sedette accanto a lui e l’osservò sorridendo, lui si accorse di essere fissato e lo guardò interrogativo.

«No, è che…» gesticolò Stiles, «è la prima volta che ti vedo preso dalla Natura come un druido, è _strano_ … cioè, non perché sia brutto, solo… non ci sono abituato».

Danny lo fissò pensoso, poi gli premette due dita contro le sopracciglia. «Fammi vedere i tuoi tratti da alpha, _adesso_ » insisté un po’ petulante.

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso sorpreso, ma poi inclinò un po’ la testa facendo scrocchiare le ossa del collo e gli mostrò i suoi occhi rossi e le sue zanne.

Danny lo guardò assorto e perfino _affascinato_ , tracciò con le dita il contorno dei suoi occhi e del suo naso. «Dio, sei _davvero_ un licantropo, un _alpha_ » mormorò. «Durante le videochiamate non ti avevo mai visto così… questo è _reale_ » inspirò a fondo, un po’ malinconico, «devo abituarmi anch’io a una nuova parte di te, siamo pari».

Stiles ritrasse i suoi tratti animaleschi. «Ma essere pari in questo non deve essere per forza una cosa brutta, no?»

Danny tirò su col naso e scosse la testa. «No, non è una cosa brutta. Ci rifaremo».

Stiles provò ad alleggerire l’atmosfera. «Uhm… la facciamo una prova?»

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio. «Che prova?»

«Lo so che hai della mountain ash nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans – non tentare di nasconderlo, sono stato anch’io un emissario, ok? – facciamo che tu mi fai vedere come crei intorno a te un cerchio protettivo, e io ti faccio vedere come un alpha come me potrebbe attirarti fuori da lì».

Danny lo fissò scettico. «Perché ho l’impressione che giocherai sporco?»

«Perché mi conosci! Su, dai! Ci stai?»

Lui trasse un respiro profondo. «Ooook» cantilenò; si alzò in piedi e fece qualche passo indietro per avere lo spazio di cui necessitava; poi prese da una delle tasche posteriori una bella manciata di polvere nera e, deciso, la lanciò in alto sopra di sé, creando una barriera difensiva intorno ai suoi piedi.

Stiles ostentò commozione, prese un fazzoletto e si soffiò il naso per finta. «Sono _così_ orgoglioso di te!» frignò. «Guarda quanto sei cresciuto, sei diventato un vero emissario che si protegge da solo con la mountain ash!» Si soffiò di nuovo il naso.

Danny roteò gli occhi. «Stiles!»

«Ok, ok!» mise le mani avanti. «Ora ti faccio vedere come un alpha potrebbe spingerti a uscire dal cerchio. Resta fermo lì, mi allontano un attimo e torno».

«Stiles, cos’hai in mente?» gli chiese sospettoso.

«Non ti preoccupare, ti giuro che non è niente di pericoloso!» gli promise. «Te lo garantisco!» E ghignando andò a nascondersi dietro a dei cespugli molto alti, si spogliò veloce e _si trasformò in lupo_.

Tornò da Danny trottando contento e ci accucciò davanti a lui con la lingua a penzoloni, guardandolo con occhi adoranti ma abbastanza lontano dal cerchio da non essere a portata di grattini alla testa.

Danny si portò una mano sulla fronte e lo guardò sorridendo incredulo. «Dio, Stiles! Questo non è affatto giusto e lo sai!»

Lui per tutta risposta uggiolò, si stese a tappetino e agitò la coda fissandolo ancora più supplicante.

«No, Stiles! Gli occhioni da "Guardami, sono un lupacchiotto tanto carino e coccoloso" no! Questo è giocare sporco!» Lui guaì _addolorato_. «Avevo promesso a Ethan che te l’avremmo chiesto insieme di trasformarti in lupo per noi!» si lamentò mordendosi un labbro. «Gli ho concesso di darti i primi grattini sulla pancia!»

Stiles _perfidamente_ si stese sulla schiena e cominciò a rotolarsi sulle foglie secche con le zampe all’aria.

«Dio mio» Danny _marciò_ fuori dal cerchio, «continui a essere una persona orribile e non so come fai a dormire la notte!» Crollò a sedere vicino a Stiles e lui strusciò affettuosamente il muso contro il suo collo. Danny emise subito un rumoroso sospiro soddisfatto e lo strinse a sé per _coccolarlo a morte_.

Stiles si stese per metà sopra le gambe di Danny e si lasciò accarezzare a lungo e in silenzio, contento di poter ascoltare il cuore del secondo umano del suo branco.

Danny lo grattò piano dietro le orecchie e gli sorrise con affetto e tenerezza. «Sei bellissimo» gli mormorò, e considerando che Danny si stava sul serio riferendo al suo aspetto da lupo e ciò che rappresentava, a quella forma che aveva guadagnato con tanta fatica e sacrifici e che soprattutto era lo specchio della sua volontà, Stiles si sentì in diritto di guaire per frignare come una lupacchiotta femmina.

Danny sorrise di nuovo e continuò a coccolarlo. «Ethan non me lo perdonerà mai, ma credo ne sia valsa la pena. Solo non diciamolo a nessuno che hai usato questa mossa per attirarmi fuori dal cerchio di mountain ash, ok?»

  
  


Quel week end passò troppo veloce, ma Stiles sapeva che dopo la partenza di Ethan e Danny più che sentirsi nostalgico si sarebbe sentito più fiducioso e speranzoso: loro due erano stati la sua pausa personale da una monotonia che lo stava deprimendo portandolo a pensare che non avrebbe trovato altri beta, e gli avevano ricordato in modo vivido cosa l’aspettava a Beacon Hills e perché mai non dovesse smettere di lottare.

«Sei un grande alpha» gli disse Danny prima di salire in macchina e partire, con affetto ma anche con sincera ammirazione, e Stiles sapeva che quello detto da un druido era più che un complimento.

«Ritornerò a casa» ribatté con gli occhi lucidi, perché sentiva sempre l’esigenza di ribadire come non avesse abbandonato nessuno di loro e che li pensava ogni singolo giorno che passava lontano da Beacon Hills.

«Lo sappiamo» gli mormorò Danny, prima che Ethan si facesse spazio per abbracciare un’ultima volta Stiles.

Quando l’auto di Danny e Ethan si allontanò dalla casa del branco, Stiles sentì Tara stringergli la mano e strusciarsi piano al suo fianco, Eric _osò_ perfino posargli una mano sulla spalla. Erano un piccolo branco, ma erano tutto ciò che avevano e si preoccupavano sempre di non lasciare indietro nessuno di loro: ce l’avrebbero fatta a tornare a Beacon Hills e costruirsi lì una nuova casa, era qualcosa di possibile.

Dovevano solo avere pazienza e un giorno il momento di tornare a casa sarebbe finalmente arrivato.

[Bird Song Intro – Florence + The Machine [@](http://youtu.be/y34_Zun5k-c) YouTube]

  
  


_Dieci mesi e mezzo dopo._

  


Stiles era seduto sul letto a fissare il proprio cellulare, assorto.

«Stai bene?» gli domandò Derek con aria preoccupata; stava prendendo dal loro armadio un cambio per farsi una doccia.

«Sì» esalò Stiles, passandosi distrattamente una mano fra i capelli. «Poco fa ho finito di parlare con Dave al telefono, mi ha aggiornato sulle ricerche delle due ragazze Morse da Philippe Avery».

Derek intuì. «Ci sono cattive notizie» affermò sicuro, avvicinandosi al letto; Stiles gli porse il braccio per fargli toccare il polso, lui si sedette di fronte a lui.

«Beh, puoi dirlo forte» quasi brontolo, stropicciandosi gli occhi con le nocche di una mano. «Una di loro l’hanno trovata nello Stato di Washington: hanno seguito le tracce di parecchi strani omicidi e hanno scoperto che dei cacciatori l’hanno abbattuta una settimana fa perché ormai era completamente andata… aveva perso del tutto la propria umanità, e i cacciatori e la Polizia stanno ancora cercando di capire _quante_ persone ha ucciso, visto che ci sono ancora degli scomparsi in zona ma non si trovano i loro cadaveri». Sentì Derek pronunciare un’imprecazione sottovoce.

«Già…» proseguì Stiles, assentendo. «L’altra invece è stata trovata in Nevada da delle streghe amiche di Dave: è ancora più o meno lucida, ma non sta per niente bene e ha delle continue crisi di nervi… si è imbattuta nelle streghe proprio perché stava cercando qualcuno legato all’occulto o alla magia che l’aiutasse a capire cosa le fosse successo e che la fermasse, o _l’uccidesse_ , visto che non ha molta voglia di vivere al momento… La scorsa luna piena ha ucciso i suoi genitori e la sua sorellina, è ricercata per omicidio e potrebbe finire nel braccio della morte se l’FBI riuscirà a trovarla…»

Derek inspirò a fondo e lasciò che Stiles si consolasse toccandogli entrambi i polsi. «Dave pensa di portarla qui a Silver Falls?»

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Sembra l’unica soluzione possibile per provare a farla ragionare e a salvarla. Le streghe e i druidi della gilda potrebbero aiutarla a scendere a patti con la licantropia e a trovare un’ancora, mentre invece il tempo e un po’ di tranquillità potrebbero alleviarle il peso di ciò che ha fatto; Edwin potrebbe darle anche una nuova identità… Ha bisogno di spazio e comprensione, e conosco abbastanza Dave e Lee da poter dire con certezza che non la lasceranno da sola».

«Allora perché sembri così depresso?» osservò Derek inarcando un sopracciglio.

Stiles sbuffò una risata nervosa, ma non alzò lo sguardo su di lui. «Non sono propriamente depresso, stavo pensando che… Scott è stato davvero fortunato… Cioè, voglio dire, non è che essere Morsi da un alpha psicopatico sia una gran bella fortuna, ma almeno non è stato aggredito e rapito da un intero branco di licantropi capitanati da un alpha crudele che vuole creare una banshee; Scott non ha subito dei traumi e una volta tornato a casa… ha avuto _me_ » indicò se stesso in modo imbarazzato. «L’ho aiutato a capire cosa gli fosse successo e…» rise isterico passandosi una mano sul volto, «qualche volta durante la luna piena l’ho pure incatenato! So che suona un po’ megalomane dirlo, ma sono contento che lui abbia avuto me».

Derek sorrise e annuì con fare saputo e un po’ ironico. «L’hai aiutato a restare umano. Sei stato il suo emissario fin dall’inizio».

«Mi manca» mormorò quieto Stiles, a sguardo basso.

«Ci sei quasi» l’incoraggiò Derek, sporgendosi in avanti per baciarlo sulla bocca, ma si fermò a un solo passo dal farlo accigliandosi appena, come sorpreso del proprio gesto.

Stiles rise scuotendo la testa, chiedendosi per quanto tempo ancora Derek si sarebbe fatto problemi a lasciarsi andare a piccoli gesti spontanei di tenerezza; poi Stiles gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò sulla bocca continuando il gesto al posto suo.

«Vado a farmi una doccia» gli sussurrò Derek. «Riposati». Subito dopo Derek sembrò esitare dal muoversi ancora o meno, ma alla fine poggiò piano le labbra contro la tempia di Stiles.

Stiles lo sentì respirare il suo odore e fu colto da un piccolo brivido piacevole e _dolce_ : sorrise socchiudendo gli occhi e gli importò poco se in risposta stesse quasi uggiolando come un _cagnolino_ contento.

Infine, Derek fece leva con le mani contro il materasso e andò via lasciandolo solo.

Stiles posò il cellulare sul comodino, prima che finisse schiacciato fra il letto e il suo sedere, sbadigliò e si stese su di un fianco.

Pensò di nuovo a Scott, alla loro amicizia e all’inizio delle loro poco piacevoli avventure con il mondo sovrannaturale, a quanto in fondo fossero stati fortunati l’uno ad avere l’altro, a come fossero _sopravvissuti_ al liceo e di come avessero affrontato ogni cosa insieme… quasi tutto, però: gli ultimi anni della loro vita li avevano trascorsi separati; Stiles aveva dovuto lavorare con la propria licantropia, Scott aveva dovuto tenere a bada gli attacchi al Nemeton e a Beacon Hills senza di lui. Scott e il resto del branco erano rimasti da soli ad affrontare minacce sconosciute senza il supporto di un emissario che non fosse ancora inesperto in materia, i gemelli erano rimasti senza chi li aveva aiutati ad ancorarsi di nuovo, Lydia non aveva più avuto chi l’aiutasse a mettere ordine fra le sue paure e Scott… Dio, Scott…

Stiles aveva _abbandonato_ il branco.

Come poteva essere così presuntuoso da pensare di poter tornare da loro come se nulla fosse? Chissà quante cose erano cambiate nel frattempo, e chissà se mai loro avrebbero accettato i suoi cambiamenti… Lui li aveva _abbandonati_ , niente sarebbe mai stato più come prima.

«Stiles?»

Sentì Derek chiamarlo in ansia e afferrarlo per le spalle, ma lui non riuscì a muoversi.

«Stiles, che succede? _Guardami_!»

Non si era nemmeno accorto si essersi stretto in posizione fetale, le ossa gli facevano male a quanto se ne stava raggomitolato stretto, però si _rifiutava_ di muoversi e lasciare fluire di nuovo nella sua testa la realtà che c’era _lì fuori_.

«Stiles!» Derek cercò di fargli allentare la presa delle sue mani sulle ginocchia. «Stiles, respira. Guardami e respira!»

«Li ho abbandonati» singhiozzò. «Non posso tornare a casa, non ne ho il diritto! Li ho abbandonati!»

«Guardami!» insisté Derek, bloccandogli con decisione i polsi contro la testiera del letto. «Respira con me».

Stiles esitò dal farlo per qualche secondo, poi prese a trarre dei piccoli respiri che a poco a poco diventarono sempre più lunghi seguendo quelli di Derek; infine riprese a piangere.

«Shhhh» Derek poggiò la fronte contro la sua, «va tutto bene. Non li hai abbandonati, ok? Hai fatto l’unica cosa possibile per salvare loro e te stesso. Avresti potuto rischiare di perdere la tua umanità altrimenti… e questo… questo era fuori discussione».

«Ho paura di tornare a casa, Derek» singhiozzò, «ne sono _terrorizzato_! Sono diverso da prima, non sono più lo Stiles che tutti loro conoscevano una volta… sono un fottuto alpha territoriale e sadico, adesso! E li ho _lasciati_!»

«Sei ancora tu. Hanno già accettato una volta i tuoi difetti, li accetteranno di nuovo: è il compromesso per ogni rapporto, Stiles, riuscirete a incontrarvi di nuovo a metà strada».

«Sono assolutamente terrorizzato…»

Derek avvicinò di più la bocca alla sua, gli parlò fissandolo negli occhi. «Il nostro branco è forte e stabile, e tu lo sai. Non rischi più di far del male a nessuno».

Stiles deglutì a stento, si _arrese_. «Siamo pronti» mormorò incredulo quanto sofferente. «Siamo pronti per tornare a casa».

Derek non gli rispose a voce, lo baciò a lungo sulla bocca fino a quando non lo sentì del tutto calmo, poi lo spinse a stendersi di nuovo su di un fianco e lo strinse a sé da dietro.

Stiles continuò a rilassarsi tracciando con le dita il profilo delle nocche della mano di Derek che lo stringeva e concentrandosi sul respiro di lui contro la sua nuca. «Ho avuto una crisi del cazzo» borbottò atono, «sono un pessimo alpha».

Derek lo corresse. «Hai avuto un crollo nervoso, nel tuo stato è anche una cosa normale».

«È stata una reazione spropositata» si lamentò petulante strusciando la guancia contro il cuscino, «così come hai sentito tu quello che mi stava succedendo – anche se eri sotto la doccia – l’avranno sentito anche gli altri: dovrei rassicurarvi, non passarvi le mie paranoie».

«Sei umano» gli ribatté Derek piano, baciandogli languidamente il collo. «Sei _ancora_ umano. È stato solo normale avere un crollo simile».

Stiles sospirò e si voltò fra le sue braccia per guardarlo in faccia. «Ho comunque paura» mormorò esitante.

«Non sei l’unico e non sei solo».

«Torniamo a casa insieme?»

«Torniamo a casa insieme». A quella risposta, Stiles lo baciò sulla bocca e lo attirò a sé per spingerlo a stendersi sopra di lui.

Quella non era una conversazione che potevano continuare a sostenere ancora a parole, avevano bisogno di fare l’amore.

Derek nella fretta di raggiungerlo si era rivestito ancora bagnato, Stiles gli sfilò a fatica la maglia mordendosi un labbro e andò subito a coprirgli la spalla e il collo di baci. Sentì Derek grattarlo appena sulla bassa della schiena per afferrargli l’orlo della maglietta e si separò dalla sua bocca solo per aiutarlo a spogliarlo. Infine, Stiles cedette agli istinti del suo lupo e socchiuse gli occhi lasciandosi andare: prima sfiorò il collo di Derek con il naso, poi passò a strusciarvi contro a lungo l’angolo della bocca respirando il suo odore, e i brividi che lo scossero non avevano nulla a che fare con l’eccitazione, quanto con un bisogno di conforto, affetto e tenerezza che veniva soddisfatto. Derek tenne le dita fra i suoi capelli per tutto il tempo, accompagnando i movimenti della sua testa, e Stiles non restò sorpreso quando lo vide ricambiare i suoi gesti alla stessa maniera.

Probabilmente quella era una cosa che entrambi desideravano di fare da tempo, forse da quando Stiles – dopo aver raccontato a Derek come si era sentito dopo aver ucciso Peter – aveva sentito l’esigenza di trasformarsi in lupo prima di finire con lo strusciare la guancia contro il collo e il mento di Derek. Aveva bisogno anche di quello. _Avevano_ bisogno anche di quello.

Si toccarono con gesti lenti ma non troppo calcolati, prendendosi tutto il tempo necessario per far sciogliere piano ogni nervo ancora teso e ogni incertezza, e quando Stiles si mise a cavalcioni su Derek seduto al centro del letto, non si meravigliò di vedere nei suoi occhi che era _perso_ quanto lui e per gli stessi motivi: erano "casa", ma stavano anche _tornando_ a casa, ed erano riusciti ad arrivare a quel punto insieme.

Sfiorò la fronte di Derek con le labbra mentre lo sentiva armeggiare con il lubrificante dietro di sé, accolse le sue dita gemendo contro il suo orecchio e, quando infine gli entrò dentro, Stiles si aiutò a muoversi facendo leva con le mani contro le spalle di Derek, continuando a mormorare il suo nome a ogni spinta.

Derek per tutto il tempo tenne una mano sul suo fianco sinistro, premendo piano le dita sul punto in cui entrambi sapevano sarebbe stato tracciato il tatuaggio. Stavano per chiudere un cerchio, un arco della loro vita, per cominciarne un altro, e quello sarebbe stato il loro segno.

Dopo Stiles riprese fiato stringendo le braccia intorno al collo di Derek, lasciandosi cullare dal suono dei loro respiri e dei loro battiti cardiaci che tornavano piano a regolarizzarsi, concedendosi di tanto in tanto un sorriso felice.

Derek gli accarezzò la nuca. «Sono stato fortunato anch’io a incontrare te e Scott dopo essere rimasto un omega, lo sai, vero?»

Stiles sorrise ironico contro il suo collo. «I primi tempi però ti abbiamo _intrattenuto_ molto».

«Ma sono stato fortunato» insisté con un sussurro. «Con la vostra testardaggine mi avete fatto ricordare nei momenti più opportuni che potevo ancora essere umano».

Stiles tirò su col naso, strusciò la guancia contro la sua spalla e gli parlò un po’ petulante. «Torneremo a casa e lo dirai anche a Scott». Lo sentì sbuffare una risata bassa.

E dopo mille sacrifici, finalmente la strada davanti a loro prendeva una vera forma.

Stavano per tornare a Beacon Hills.

  
  


Aveva dato la notizia al resto del branco la mattina successiva a colazione: Cora aveva represso un sorriso stringendo le labbra in una riga sottile e alzando gli occhi al soffitto come a dire "Era ora", Tara aveva sorriso apertamente da dietro la propria tazza e Eric invece aveva annuito in modo secco ma inespressivo.

Subito dopo, Stiles era tornato in camera propria da solo per chiamare suo padre e dirgli che sarebbe tornato a casa. Erano seguiti dei sorrisi commossi da entrambe le parti e Stiles a fine chiamata non ricordava più quante volte entrambi avessero ripetuto la data della partenza – tra l’altro ancora non sicura al 100% perché c’erano gli ultimi dettagli da concordare con Danny – perché _incapaci_ per la troppa emozione di dire qualcos’altro per prolungare ancora quella conversazione.

E infine chiamò Danny.

«Danny, io… Io…»

Un sospiro, non stanco, ma comunque un po’ esasperato. «Sì, Stiles?»

«Penso che sia giunta l’ora di tornare a casa».

Seguì un breve ma intenso silenzio durante il quale Stiles si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore ascoltando come Danny, dall’altro capo della linea, stesse respirando più a fondo.

«Ok» esalò Danny, con la voce non troppo ferma. «Quindi… Sei pronto?»

«Sì. Io… Danny, ma stai bene? Perché a esser sinceri _io_ non sto troppo bene in questo momento». Sentì Danny inspirare più forte e poi gridare.

«ETHAN! Vieni _qui_!» Stiles sentì un rumore di passi che si avvicinavano, prima che Danny gli dicesse «Metto in vivavoce» e poi, rivolto a Ethan. «Stiles torna a casa».

Stavolta il silenzio durò pochissimi istanti, poi Ethan iniziò a _gridare_ entusiasta e a parlare come un fiume in piena come era solito fare soltanto Stiles.

«Oh mio Dio! Quindi sei davvero pronto?»

«Sì, ma… perché Danny non parla più?»

«Credo che sia in catalessi come quando un paio di anni fa Jackson l’ha contattato all’improvviso dopo secoli per chiedergli se fosse ancora vivo o meno, quindi niente di grave: si riprenderà fra poco e magari comincerà pure a urlare, però potresti farmi la cortesia di non dire mai a mio fratello che Jackson ha parlato con Danny? Perché ci ha chiesto di Lydia, e Aiden non sarebbe molto contento di saperlo, sai com’è… ma a parte ciò… Oh mio Dio, torni a Beacon Hills! Ma tuo padre già lo sa? Non vedo l’ora di dirlo agli altri! Isaac piangerà _un sacco_ , dovrò filmarlo! E…» continuò a parlare.

Stiles si passò la mano sul volto ridendo, perché se lui non riusciva più a parlare mentre Ethan invece macinava una parola dopo l’altra e Danny era in catalessi, forse significava davvero che quell’attimo fosse la fine di tutto, o magari l’inizio di qualcosa.

Circa dieci minuti dopo, Danny si riprese ed Ethan si _placò_ , così poterono discutere del rientro a Beacon Hills e accordarsi su dei particolari per il viaggio. Dopo Stiles indossò per l’ultima volta la maglia del negozio di fiori di Dave e andò a lavoro in moto.

Per tutto il tragitto guardò la strada con una certa malinconia dolceamara: Silver Falls l’aveva accolto nel migliore dei modi, in quel posto aveva vissuto esperienze che l’avevano segnato per sempre e lì aveva conosciuto – o rincontrato – i suoi beta, quindi ovvio che quella città gli sarebbe mancata; per lui era diventata una sorta di seconda casa, era lo sfondo sui cui aveva capito che tipo di alpha voleva essere e sui cui aveva fondato il suo branco, e su quelle strada e su quei marciapiedi c’erano dei ricordi che avrebbe portato con sé per sempre.

Entrò nel negozio sapendo già che il suo mentore avrebbe capito che lui aveva qualcosa d’importante da dirgli già solo osservando i suoi movimenti e le sue espressioni facciali – e non solo perché Dave era un predatore, ma anche perché era un _padre_ – e infatti si sentì subito i suoi occhi addosso pochi attimi dopo aver varcato la soglia della porta.

Dave strinse le labbra annuendo come in una sorta di gesto di comprensione e poi inclinò appena la testa di lato per fargli cenno di seguirlo nel retrobottega, per discuterne in privato.

Quando Stiles chiuse la porta dietro di sé, Dave l’invitò a parlare.

Trasse un respiro profondo. «Credo di essere pronto: ho deciso di tornare a Beacon Hills».

Dave assentì solenne. «Sospettavamo tutti che ormai questo momento fosse vicino. Hai già una data?»

«Ne ho già preso un paio di accordi con Danny: fra un paio di giorni lui ed Ethan verranno qui e poi nel week end partiremo tutti insieme; così ci aiuteranno a portare un po’ di roba a casa e renderanno per il branco meno teso l’impatto con il nuovo territorio – stavolta lui ed Ethan avranno cura di arrivare qui con addosso degli odori estranei a cui dovremo abituarci, e quando entreremo a Beacon Hills avremo già il _loro_ odore addosso, per rendere l’incontro e l’atmosfera più confortevole».

«Mi sembra una buona idea» sospirò Dave. «Quindi… Penso che questa sia la parte in cui smetto di parlare in modo pratico come un mentore e faccio un po’ il padre?» ironizzò un po’ commosso.

Gli occhi di Stiles diventarono subito lucidi, sorrise scuotendo la testa. «Dio, Dave, non…»

«Vieni qui, figliolo…» esalò Dave, stringendolo in un abbraccio paterno ricco di pacche sulla schiena. «Sei stato qui per più di tre anni, Stiles, ti ho visto creare il tuo branco e diventare l’alpha che sei ora: permettimi di essere un po’ sentimentale» gli disse sorridendo con voce un po’ incrinata. Sciolsero l’abbraccio, ma una mano di Dave restò sulla spalla di Stiles.

«Non potrò mai ringraziarti abbastanza per quello che hai fatto per me fin dall’inizio» gli replicò Stiles.

«Sono un uomo che ha creato una gilda proprio per aiutare persone come te» precisò, «ho fatto solo quello che dovevo fare e che _mi piace_ fare». Gli strinse la spalla un po’ più forte. «Non nego però il fatto che tu sia stato anche il nostro ospite rimasto qui più a lungo, quindi molti di noi si sono affezionati a te come se tu facessi parte della nostra comunità: ci hai dato più parti di te del previsto e quindi noi certe volte ti abbiamo dato un po’ di più anche per questo… e di conseguenza credimi quando ti dico che ci mancherai».

Stiles abbozzò un sorriso commosso e un po’ imbarazzato. «Mancherete anche voi a me».

«Solo… un’ultima cosa, Stiles» e inspirò a fondo, «vorrei chiederti un favore».

Lui aggrottò la fronte, perplesso: non c’erano molte cose che un alpha così pieno di risorse come Dave potesse chiedere a lui, si sentiva un po’ preoccupato e in ansia. «Certo, dimmi pure».

«Jeremy sta cominciando a prestarmi poco ascolto e fra qualche anno invece smetterà del tutto di farlo: diventerà un adolescente e se da un lato sarà comprensibile che qui si senta chiuso in gabbia – perché _lo so_ che si sentirà così: è mio figlio, lo conosco e sto già vedendo sorgere in lui certi sintomi – dall’altro l’età della ribellione e il suo _caratterino_ peggioreranno il tutto» concluse con una smorfia.

«Non posso impedirgli di vedere il mondo» proseguì Dave, e Stiles cominciò a capire dove volesse andare a parare, «ma non posso neanche lasciarlo andare via da qui da solo, considerando che per quanto lui sia ben addestrato non sa cosa lo aspetta fuori da questa città, quindi… da alpha ad alpha volevo chiederti di fare da mediatore fra Silver Falls e Beacon Hills per far frequentare a Jeremy la vostra scuola superiore».

Stiles lo fissò incredulo, ma anche _onorato_ per un lungo attimo, prima di replicargli. «Stai dicendo che vorresti che _io_ facessi da _mentore_ a Jer?» intuì.

«Posso essere suo padre per tutta la vita, ma non sarò mai il suo mentore: ci sarà pur una ragione se tutti mandiamo i nostri figli a imparare _fuori_ a scuola e non li teniamo in casa, no?» ironizzò. «Lui _ti ascolta sempre_ , Stiles, sei il suo idolo, il suo _eroe_ , e nel caso tu non l’avessi ancora capito, Jeremy è cotto di te».

Stiles si coprì il viso con entrambe le mani, _mortificato_. «Oh mio Dio».

«Quindi avevo indovinato: non l’avevi ancora capito. A me è stato chiaro fin dalla prima volta in cui l’ho visto provare a uccidere Derek con lo sguardo: è un ragazzino persistente, crede molto nei propri _mezzi_ » ci scherzò sopra.

«Spero che Cora e Tara non lo scoprano mai» si lamentò Stiles, «o mi prenderanno in giro fino alla morte». Si grattò la testa e poi sospirò, proseguendo a parlare più serio. «A parte ciò, per me non c’è alcun problema, Dave, davvero, solo… ti fidi davvero di me? Sei sicuro di potermi affidare tuo figlio e che sarò in grado di insegnargli qualcosa possibilmente senza fare danni?» gli domandò incerto e in ansia.

Dave sorrise bonario. «Ti ho insegnato tutto ciò che sai, sono stato il tuo mentore: _so_ in che mani sto mettendo mio figlio e che tipo di mentore sarai».

Stiles inspirò a fondo, arrendendosi. «Ok. Ne parlerò con Scott, Ethan e Aiden e ti farò sapere».

«Grazie».

«No» sbuffò Stiles, «grazie _a te_ ». Dave l’abbracciò di nuovo ridendo e, dopo un altro paio di pacche sulla schiena, Stiles tornò per l’ultima volta in bottega a lavorare dietro il banco.

Terminò il turno un po’ prima della pausa pranzo per andare ad annunciare la sua partenza ad altre tre persone in particolare.

Camminò lungo il marciapiede che conduceva alla pasticceria prestando più ascolto ai clienti presenti lì dentro man mano che si avvicinava e riusciva a focalizzare meglio il locale; rallentò il passo per arrivare di fronte al negozio proprio quando l’ultimo cliente presente fosse uscito e infine aprì la porta sicuro e sorridente.

«Stilinski» lo salutò Sabina sospirando secca, _rassegnata_ alla sua presenza. Lui continuò a sorridere, ma illuminò le iridi di rosso per lasciarle intendere di essere lì in veste ufficiale; lei mormorò un "Ah" inarcando un sopracciglio e chiamò le sorelle che erano nel retrobottega affinché li raggiungessero.

Il motivo di quella visita però doveva essere loro ben molto chiaro: Stiles vide Sarah cominciare a incartare in modo silenzioso e inespressivo più vassoi di cioccolatini che Sabina aveva eletto a "preferiti" per ogni singolo elemento del branco, mentre Serena impacchettava grosse quantità di cioccolatini afrodisiaci sorridendo compiaciuta.

Sabina lo esortò a parlare incrociando le braccia al petto. «Ebbene?»

«Sono venuto qui per congedarmi in maniera ufficiale».

«Uhhhmmmm» annuì lei.

«… e per ringraziarvi».

«Uhhhmmmmmmmmm».

Stiles sorrise con più malizia e con un pizzico di sadismo. «… e per suggerirvi anche di seguire bene le notizie di cronaca, prossimamente: vi ho promesso che avreste sentito suonare delle certe campane, no?»

Sabina gli rivolse un sorriso _perfido e soddisfatto_. «Sì. Ce lo ricordiamo bene».

Lui accennò loro un buffo inchino regale. «Sarà un piacere per me onorare finalmente tale promessa, Mie Signore».

Sabina schioccò la lingua con fare saputo. «Meno salamelecchi, _Alpha Stilinski_ ». Era la prima volta che una delle Riley lo chiamava in modo tale, _riconoscendolo_ : Stiles non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo sorriso contento e fiero. «Vogliamo fatti concreti» aggiunse Sabina.

«Li avrete» le annuì Stiles, «ve lo garantisco».

Serena e Sarah raggirarono il banco e gli riempirono le braccia di pacchetti, mettendoli di proposito in malo modo e in bilico l’uno sull’altro per costringerlo a muoversi in modo comico. Poi Serena gli scompigliò i capelli e Sarah si mise in punta di piedi per scoccargli un piccolo e casto bacio sulla guancia.

«Grazie» borbottò Stiles, camminando goffamente verso la porta. «Una mano per aprire la porta?» chiese speranzoso. Non gli risposero. «Gentilissime» sbottò sarcastico sottovoce. Abbassò la maniglia, mise un piede fuori dalla pasticceria e subito dopo tutti i pacchetti gli caddero a terra.

Ovviamente le Riley non vennero ad aiutarlo a raccoglierli.

Lasciò i regali delle streghe da Eric, nel negozio di ferramente dove lavorava – in moto non avrebbe mai potuto portarli a casa in modo comodo, mentre Eric invece aveva il SUV – e una volta arrivato a casa spense il motore e ascoltò quante persone ci fossero dentro; si accigliò quando vide che Derek non c’era, gli inviò un messaggio e la risposta fu "Sono nella foresta".

Stiles lasciò sotto il portico la giacca e lo zaino che aveva con sé e s’inoltrò fra gli alberi; tracciò il percorso fatto da Derek e, quando fu a poco più di un chilometro da lui, si tolse i vestiti e si trasformò in lupo. Sapeva che Derek l’aveva di certo sentito avvicinarsi, ma la sua forma l’avrebbe almeno un po’ sorpreso e poi una volta ne avevano già parlato di scontrarsi in quel modo. Infatti, quando saltò addosso a Derek da dietro mirando a mordergli il collo di lato, lo vide sorridere _esaltato_.

Stiles in quanto licantropo era leggermente più grosso dei lupi normali, più forte e con zanne e artigli più robusti, e in più in quella forma era molto più istintivo e dedito alla caccia rispetto al solito: adorava sempre l’idea di lottare contro qualcuno in quell’aspetto e Derek era una persona talmente competitiva e ambiziosa da essere _entusiasta_ alla sola idea di farlo, e infatti quello scontro aggressivo a suon di morsi e ringhi durò più a lungo del previsto, perché erano entrambi troppo _gasati_ per smettere.

Quando Derek restò fermo steso a terra con la faccia rivolta al cielo abbastanza a lungo da rendere implicita la sua resa, Stiles strusciò il muso contro il suo collo e poi corse a recuperare i vestiti. Tornato sul posto del loro incontro, trovò Derek ancora sdraiato a sorridere soddisfatto; Stiles pensò bene di stendersi per metà su di lui incastrando una gamba fra le sue, gli mordicchiò pure una spalla. Probabilmente in quel momento sembravano due cuccioli felici che dopo aver giocato a lottare si mordicchiavano le orecchie – Tara e Cora li avrebbero trovati abbastanza adorabilmente imbarazzanti da filmare tutto per farli vedere a Danny – ma non poteva importargliene di meno.

Dopo un po’, Stiles ruppe il silenzio – era notevole come ancora non si fossero scambiati neanche una parola. «Ho detto a Dave che stiamo per andare via».

«Com’è l’ha presa?»

«Bene» assentì contro la sua spalla, «abbiamo sparso qualche lacrima virile e un paio di pacche dense d’imbarazzo, ma direi che è andata bene». Inspirò a fondo. «Mi ha chiesto di fare da mediatore per ospitare Jeremy nel nostro territorio: Dave vorrebbe che diventassi il suo mentore e che frequentasse la Beacon Hills High School».

Derek aggrottò la fronte. «Sei cresciuto con dei ragazzini licantropi e hai aiutato Scott partendo da zero, non dovrebbe essere difficile per te avere a che fare con Jeremy, anche se potrebbe essere una grossa responsabilità per tutto il branco fare in modo che non succeda niente al figlio di un alpha come Dave… e Beacon Hills non è esattamente un territorio pacifico o neutrale…» insinuò.

«Dave sa essere abbastanza spartano quando è il caso» osservò Stiles, «credo che voglia mandare Jer da noi proprio per questo: per _forgiarlo_ in modo crudo, e visto il suo caratterino potrebbe essere la soluzione ideale… A dire il vero però, la cosa che più mi perplime è un’altra…» ed esitò appena dal dirlo, «Dave mi ha detto che Jer ha una cotta per me».

Derek _tacque_ , poi tirò su col naso, ma continuò a stare zitto.

Stiles emise un lungo e basso lamento facendo una smorfia. «Oh mio Dio, tu l’avevi capito e non mi hai detto niente! E la cosa ti infastidisce pure!»

Derek storse il naso ostentando indignazione. «Non sono geloso di un ragazzino _tredicenne_ , se è questo quello che stai insinuando. È _lui_ che mi odia da quando sono arrivato a Silver Falls, e non negarlo: l’abbiamo notato entrambi che mi guarda sempre male».

«Derek…» gli disse petulante e con tanta voglia di schiaffarsi una mano sulla faccia.

«Vorrei solo farti notare che quando verrà da noi sarà un po’ più cresciuto: avere intorno un ragazzino che ti sbava addosso potrebbe non essere facile» puntualizzò Derek, convinto e atono, _attento a non mostrarsi irritato_. «Pensa a quello che potrebbero dire a proposito mia sorella, Tara e Danny. Pensa a come potrebbe morirne Scott».

«Non so, Derek, al momento sono troppo impegnato a immaginare le facce che farai _tu_ ».

«È lui che odia me, io lo tollero» precisò Derek, ostinato.

«Sì, va bene» tagliò corto Stiles, sospirando stanco e agganciando una gamba intorno al bacino di Derek; nascose la testa contro l’incavo del suo collo ed emise un paio di borbottii sconnessi. «Ora, _siesta_ » sbadigliò, «mi sa che questa è l’ultima volta che possiamo dormire fra questi alberi». Sentì Derek sbuffare un sorriso, poi respirare a fondo e sistemarsi un po’ più comodo sotto di lui.

Si addormentarono sereni e appena un po’ malinconici.

  
  


Stiles restò stupito dalla scarsa reazione che ebbe verso l’ago e il dolore fisico mentre veniva tatuato, constatò che era quindi proprio vero che quegli ultimi anni l’avevano profondamente cambiato, al punto tale da fargli rivedere le sue paure; non era però una cosa che lasciava in bocca un sapore troppo amaro, forse solo un po’ troppo salato.

Il compito di bruciarlo fu dato a Dave, perché aveva la vista da alpha e poteva vedere bene dove fosse l’inchiostro ancora presente sotto pelle, mentre a Derek sarebbe spettato tenerlo fermo – in piedi, perché era una posizione più comoda, visto che il tatuaggio era sul fianco.

«Sei pronto?» gli mormorò Derek all’orecchio, stringendolo a sé da dietro; Stiles gli annuì a occhi chiusi assottigliando le labbra, poi prima percepì Derek fare cenno a Dave di procedere pure e dopo sentì il tocco di un lieve bacio sulla tempia prima di un infinito e bruciante dolore che lo lasciò stordito per un paio di minuti, quando tutto finì.

Una volta tornati a casa, Stiles si stese sul letto e Derek, con una struggente malinconia nello sguardo, passò dei lunghi attimi in silenzio a tracciare i contorni del tatuaggio con le dita.

Quella era l’ultima cicatrice che gli sarebbe rimasta impressa, ed era stato lui a scegliere che forma dovesse avere e dove dovesse stare. Ed era un simbolo che gridava rabbia, frustrazione e malinconia ma anche una disperata speranza in nome di quei tre anni della sua vita sacrificati e passati lontano da casa e dalle persone che amava, e anche in nome di quelle tre cose che adesso lo caratterizzavano: quello che aveva perso, quello che aveva guadagnato e la parte di umanità che non sarebbe mai più tornata indietro da lui.

Era una piccola triscele nera, simile a quella di Derek, ma diversa nelle parte ricurve – erano dei riccioli simili a quelli di una pianta rampicante, con delle foglioline.

Quell’arco della sua vita era finito, aveva posto su di sé in modo visibile un segno che lo dimostrasse e ora era pronto ad andare avanti.

  
  
  


Our youth is fleeting,  
Old age is just around the bend  
And I can't wait to go gray  
And I'll sit and wonder  
Of every love that could've been  
If I'd only thought of something charming to say  
Bop ba, Bop ba, this is the sound of settling  
Bop ba, Bop ba  
The sound of settling - Death Cab for Cutie [@ ](http://youtu.be/Bc7prMsS_KY)YouTube

  
  


Ethan e Danny stavolta erano andati direttamente da loro, alla casa del branco, senza passare dalla foresta. Stiles, non appena aveva sentito la loro auto lungo il viale sterrato, era uscito sul portico ed era rimasto fermo lì ad aspettarli, ancora incredulo che quel momento fosse finalmente arrivato.

Ethan aveva spento il motore, poi lui e Danny erano scesi dalla macchina sorridendo un po’ esitanti e commossi. Stiles non seppe dire dopo chi di loro tre si era mosso per primo, ma fatto stava che subito dopo si era ritrovato in uno stretto abbraccio a tre, in preda ai _singhiozzi_.

Anni fa avrebbe voluto prendere Ethan a colpi di mazza da baseball e proteggere Danny da ogni verità sul mondo sovrannaturale per farlo restare un umano normale, ma ora tutto quello che pensava mentre era stretto a loro e non riusciva a smettere di piangere era che finalmente Ethan avrebbe perdonato se stesso per non essere riuscito a salvarlo e che Danny avrebbe smesso di pensare che avrebbe dovuto essere al posto suo.

Quella stretta e tutto quel pianto facevano male, ma erano anche maledettamente liberatori.

Dopo una breve visita a Dave e Lee e un giretto per il centro abitato di Silver Falls, tutto il branco aveva pranzato insieme e poi iniziato a impacchettare tutto quello che avrebbero dovuto o voluto portare con sé a Beacon Hills. Quando Stiles era andato via da casa non aveva portato con sé quasi nulla, ma ora aveva una stanza intera piena di ricordi da voler portare a Beacon Hills e in più c’erano anche le parti di Tara ed Eric: Ethan e Danny li avrebbero aiutati a trasportare lo stretto necessario, mentre il resto sarebbe rimasto impacchettato a Silver Falls fino a quando non avessero terminato di costruire la nuova casa del branco – Dave e Lee si sarebbero occupati di spedire loro ogni cosa.

Avevano concordato che per i primi tempi Eric e Tara sarebbero stati ospitati da Ethan e Danny, mentre Derek e Cora sarebbero stati a casa di Stiles e dello sceriffo: Stiles si era opposto con forza all’idea che gli Hale tornassero al vecchio loft di Derek ormai vuoto e abbandonato, perché anche se non l’aveva detto chiaro e tondo, Stiles non sopportava l’idea di saperli in un posto dove si era svolto l’ultimo scontro fra loro e Jennifer, dove Lydia era stata in pericolo e soprattutto dove Derek poteva rivedere ovunque dei particolari dei suoi fallimenti e della sua sfortunatamente clamorosa storia con Jennifer. Stiles non negava che fosse ance una questione _territoriale_ , ma comunque non voleva assolutamente che Derek mettere un solo piede lì dentro.

«Arrenditi» aveva mormorato Danny a Derek con un sorrisetto furbo e saputo, e Derek aveva dovuto cedere.

Danny ed Ethan adesso erano molto più propensi a parlare del resto del branco di Beacon Hills, perché sapevano che non avrebbero fatto male a Stiles, e distribuivano novità su ogni loro conoscenza in comune fra un imballaggio e l’altro.

Isaac e Allison stavano cercando un appartamento in cui vivere insieme, possibilmente in un posto vicino al loft in cui adesso Scott viveva da solo. Scott tra l’altro aveva ricevuto molte proposte di matrimonio da parte di branchi sparsi per tutto il Nord America: molti alpha cercavano di proporgli le loro figlie, di certo allettati da tutto il potere che poteva provenire da un’alleanza stretta con qualcuno così vicino al Nemeton, e Scott e Chris stavano vivendo delle molteplici situazioni imbarazzanti in cui erano costretti a verificare le intenzioni celate dietro le proposte di matrimonio verificando con che tipo di branco avessero di volta in volta a che fare.

«Che il resto del mondo ne sappia» disse Ethan chiudendo una scatola di cartone con dello scotch, «Scott per adesso è l’unico alpha single a Beacon Hills, perché io e mio fratello abbiamo già ufficializzato le nostre relazioni. Non è neanche una questione da ridere considerando cosa un branco assetato di potere potrebbe fare per legare Scott a una ragazza, quindi è una bella gatta da pelare…» scrollò le spalle. «Chris l’altra sera mi ha detto di essere abbastanza stanco da stare pensando di cominciare a proporre _lui stesso_ delle ragazze a Scott, perché almeno così saremmo tutti più sicuri delle origini e delle intenzioni di lei».

Stiles rise. «Scommetto che Chris sta rimpiangendo i tempi in cui Scott stava con Allison!»

«Scherzaci, mi sa che sta ipotizzando di cercare fra gli Argent una cugina di Allison che le somigli abbastanza: sarebbe perfetta per Scott e tutti dormiremmo più tranquilli!»

Danny s’intromise sorridendo furbo. «Saranno tutti molto delusi quando sapranno che il nuovo quarto alpha appena tornato a Beacon Hills è già impegnato». Stiles si limitò a schiarirsi la voce e a voltarsi a guardare da un’altra parte, fingendosi impegnato ad avvolgere degli oggetti nella carta da imballaggio.

«Ah, dimenticavo!» esclamò Ethan con aria ironica. «Lydia ti manda a dire che, nel caso Derek dovesse spezzarti il cuoricino, lei sarà lì a dirti che sei bello anche quando piangi».

Stiles stava bevendo, gli andò il sorso di traverso ed Ethan e Danny osarono continuare a ghignare. Lydia avrebbe potuto risparmiarsi di raccontare in giro certi _dettagli_ di quando erano ancora ragazzini.

Stiles aveva visto di sottecchi più volte Derek ed Ethan isolarsi per parlare quietamente: non si era intromesso nei loro discorsi, né aveva cercato di spiarli con il suo udito da licantropo, perché sapeva bene che era giusto che adesso quei due discutessero da soli e di presenza parecchie cose; erano state le macchinazioni di altre persone – Deucalion, Jennifer – a portarli in passato a scontrarsi fino ad arrivare alla tragica morte di Boyd, e Stiles sapeva che sarebbe stato più facile appianare la faccenda fra Derek ed Ethan piuttosto che fra Derek e Aiden – Aiden era _molto_ più bastardo del gemello – ma con un po’ di sforzo e di senso del sacrificio e della comprensione ce l’avrebbero fatta.

Dopo cena, Ethan e Danny mostrarono a Cora e Derek i documenti e i piani di demolizione della vecchia casa degli Hale; Stiles fu grato della delicatezza con cui Ethan e Danny ne parlarono, e non vide incertezza negli sguardi di Derek e Cora quando firmarono gli accordi con l’impresa di demolizione, soltanto una lieve malinconia. Poi Danny andò a lasciarsi prendere in giro da Cora e Tara giocando a basket con loro, mentre Eric si chiuse in camera ad ascoltare i Death Cab fo Cutie – classificabili come "nostalgia passabile".

Stiles, Derek ed Ethan restarono seduti attorno al tavolo della cucina, ognuno con una bottiglia di birra davanti a sé.

«Tu, Aiden e Scott avete ancora piani di insediamento nei punti d’osservazione più importanti di Beacon Hills?» chiese Stiles a Ethan.

«Sì, anche se a esser sincero stavo pensando di proporre anche altro…» gli replicò vago ma serio.

«Altro di che tipo?»

Ethan trasse dei lunghi sorsi dalla propria bottiglia. «Un patto tra alpha, uno di quelli veri e tradizionali». Stiles lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio, perplesso.

«Quando facevo ancora parte del branco di Deucalion» continuò Ethan, «e ci trovavamo in dei territori appartenenti a dei vecchi branchi, ogni tanto lui ci parlava delle alleanze lì preesistenti, di come qualche secolo fa non fosse inusuale che degli alpha di territori confinanti facessero dei patti per restare in pace: niente di troppo complicato o articolato, soltanto delle piccole e semplici regole di convenienza rispettate a tal punto da diventare negli anni delle tradizioni per ogni branco, delle regole tacite e implicite».

Derek aggrottò la fronte. «Si tratta pur sempre di roba parecchio vincolante per un alpha…» insinuò.

«Lo so» annuì Ethan sospirando, «ma è un’opzione a cui sono arrivato riflettendo su quanto io, mio fratello, Scott e Stiles siamo diversi – perfino io e Aiden la metà delle volte non ci troviamo d’accordo su qualcosa – e considerando anche il fatto che ormai siamo cresciuti, che fra qualche anno molti di noi vorranno mettere su famiglia e di conseguenza allargare il proprio branco, penso sia meglio stabilire delle regole ben precise fin da ora, soprattutto per il bene dei nostri beta».

Stiles assentì lentamente, pensoso. «A cosa stavi pensando, per esempio?»

«A discutere per bene che rapportò ha ognuno di noi con il Morso» rispose Ethan, «perché…» si strinse nelle spalle, «forse è perché siamo tutti e quattro degli alpha molto giovani, ma non ci siamo mai azzardati a parlare in modo aperto del Morso, di come ci sentiamo all’idea di darlo e quali sono le condizioni ideali che ci potrebbero portare a Mordere qualcuno, e ammetto che questo nostro imbarazzo è abbastanza stupido, perché ci potrebbe procurare dei guai e delle lunghe discussioni: potremmo Mordere accidentalmente qualcuno e ritrovarci con una patata bollente in mano. Non abbiamo neanche mai discusso se concedere o meno il Morso a delle vittime in fin di vita, non sappiamo se "curare" delle persone con il Morso per qualcuno di noi è un problema etico e morale…» gesticolò nervoso. «Siamo giovani e finora siamo stati fortunati, ma credo sia meglio approntare una sana regolamentazione del Morso, discutere fra di noi fino a che punto ci sentiamo di darlo».

«Non hai tutti i torti» ammise Stiles grattandosi la testa.

Ethan abbassò lo sguardo e storse il naso. «Io e mio fratello non abbiamo alcuna intenzione di dare il Morso a qualcuno… Non lo so, ci sembra… _sbagliato_? Non so come descriverlo meglio… ma non è perché ci sembra ingiusto o innaturale trasformare qualcuno, è più una questione _territoriale_ : non vogliamo prendere nessun altro con noi, almeno nella nostra piccola parte di branco; per adesso siamo in quattro più tuo padre come ospite e ci va bene così, ci piace l’idea di restare un gruppo molto piccolo» concluse stringendosi nelle spalle.

Stiles assentì comprensivo: i gemelli erano degli alpha molto istintivi e dalla mentalità assai semplice, e forse anche per via del loro passato preferivano avere un branco con una struttura molto simile a quella di una mera famiglia con pochi elementi. «E se si dovesse trattare d’urgenza, lo dareste il Morso?»

Ethan inspirò a fondo, prima di rispondere. «Credo di sì, soprattutto se dovesse trattarsi di un umano del nostro branco, anche se poi preferiremmo che diventasse un beta dell’alpha che gli è più vicino».

Derek s’intromise atono nella discussione. «Scott non ha mai parlato apertamente di Mordere qualcuno, vero?» chiese sicuro.

Ethan sospirò e scosse la testa in cenno di diniego. «A volte credo che abbia rimosso con forza il fatto che come alpha può concedere il Morso».

Stiles schioccò la lingua facendo una smorfia amara. «Scottie ha un grosso problema in generale con il Morso, perché lui l’ha ricevuto senza averlo mai chiesto, lo so perché a volte ne abbiamo parlato quando ero ancora il suo emissario» si passò la mano sulla fronte. «Non so però se sia più terrorizzato dall’idea di cambiare per sempre la vita di qualcuno o se sia più spaventato dal pensiero di avere questo potere».

«Potrei parlargli io» si propose Derek; Stiles gli rivolse uno sguardo un po’ preoccupato. «Ne ho parlato con te, potrei parlarne anche con lui» scrollò le spalle, «ed è davvero il caso che voi quattro fondiate una vostra politica sul Morso».

«Ok» esalò Stiles, poi si rivolse a Ethan. «Altri punti che vorresti discutere per il patto?»

Lui gli annuì. «Come reagire nel caso un beta acquisisca in maniera accidentale lo status di alpha: qualche mese fa Isaac c’è stato vicino _tanto così_ » fece un gesto con due dita, «e non puoi immaginare quanto ne sia rimasto dannatamente terrorizzato. È inutile dire che un quinto alpha porterebbe altri cambiamenti a Beacon Hills e che non sappiamo in che modo potrebbe influenzarlo il Nemeton – anche se il tuo è stato un caso particolare perché sei uno dei tre guardiani principali – ma penso sia importante rassicurare i beta che in caso ci sarà sempre un posto per loro nel branco e che non verranno né cacciati né abbandonati».

Stiles annuì e si massaggiò le tempie. «Dio, però sarebbe davvero un casino avere un quinto alpha e rifare tutto da capo…»

«Già» mugugnò Ethan. «E per ultimo punto direi il secondo modo in cui il branco può essere espanso in modo naturale oltre il Morso: i figli» aggiunse serio. «Così come i figli di un alpha sono automaticamente dei suoi beta, i figli di un beta sono automaticamente dei beta dell’alpha dei suoi genitori: credo che sia necessario mettere in chiaro su chi cadranno in caso le responsabilità delle azioni dei figli e che è anche giusto avere dei limiti – un alpha non può permettersi di imporre la sua autorità paterna sui figli dei suoi beta – e rassicurare tutti che sono liberi di allargare il branco anche in questo modo. È molto meglio chiarire questo punto adesso, che quando avremo intenzione di avere dei figli».

Stiles gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso affettuoso. «Tu e Danny ci avete pensato?»

Lui si grattò la testa e arricciò il naso, imbarazzato. «Beh, penso che sia giusto per una coppia discutere una cosa così importante prima di sposarsi, no? Non è una gradita sorpresa scoprire solo dopo che "Ops, a dire il vero io non voglio diventare padre"».

«In effetti…» osservò Stiles.

Ethan scrollò le spalle. «Abbiamo deciso di adottare dei bambini con l’aiuto di Dave e Lee, ma non adesso, fra almeno altri sei-sette anni, il tempo di finire del tutto gli studi, avviare per bene le nostre attività lavorative e assicurarci che Beacon Hills è un posto un po’ più sicuro anche grazie all’aiuto del vostro branco» indicò Stiles e Derek. «Aiden e Lydia, invece, hanno già detto più volte che non vogliono avere dei figli».

Stiles non ne restò molto sorpreso. «Poca voglia di diventare dei genitori» ipotizzò sicuro: Aiden e Lydia non avevano mai dato a nessuno l’idea di voler formare una famiglia tradizionale, erano molto concentrati su loro stessi e che Stiles ne sapesse non parlavano neanche di matrimonio in vista, benché vivessero insieme perfino da più tempo di Ethan e Danny; Lydia diceva spesso che si vedeva meglio nei panni di zia preferita, piuttosto che in quelli di mamma.

Ethan fece una smorfia. «Non solo. Lydia è molto previdente, ha chiesto a Chris di aiutarla a indagare su cosa mai potrebbe succedere qualora concepisse un figlio metà banshee e metà licantropo – con un padre alpha, tra l’altro. Le banshee sono le uniche creature viventi dotate per natura di un potere in grado di uccidere un licantropo – il loro urlo – lo scontro fra le due nature diverse potrebbe essere _letale_ per Lydia: se per pura coincidenza dovesse restare incinta di Aiden, abortirà senza battere ciglio, perché la gravidanza potrebbe portarla alla morte già entro i primi mesi».

Stiles si passò entrambe le mani sulla faccia emettendo un lungo lamento frustrato. «Almeno non ha mai avuto degli istinti materni, anzi credo che diventerà quel tipo di donna e zietta che vizia da morire i bambini per poi riconsegnarli ai genitori quando è ora di cambiare il pannolino».

Ethan assentì ironico. «E quando lei e Aiden sentiranno strillare forte i miei figli si diranno a vicenda con aria saputa "Vedi, è per questo che noi non ne abbiamo voluti"».

«Quei due sono cooooosì perfetti insieme» borbottò Stiles, e sentì Derek accanto a lui ridacchiare; Stiles gli rifilò una gomitata nel fianco. «A parte gli scherzi» sospirò stanco, «penso anch’io che questi siano punti su cui è meglio discutere prima che sia troppo tardi: un patto tra alpha potrebbe essere la soluzione più semplice ed efficace per evitare parecchie rogne».

Ethan assentì. «Allora poi a Beacon Hills lo proporremo a mio fratello e Scott».

Quando si ritirarono ognuno nella propria stanza a dormire, Stiles si mise seduto sul letto con la schiena contro la testiera per appuntarsi degli ultimi dettagli su un block notes; Derek era sdraiato su di un fianco e gli rivolgeva la schiena, ma non si era ancora addormentato.

«Derek, secondo te gli altri quando la smetteranno di prenderci in giro per la nostra relazione?» gli chiese atono. «Perché, sai, stiamo andando a Beacon Hills, da tutto il resto della cricca che sarà sicuramente pronta a dare ai ragazzi man forte: la cosa potrebbe diventare un _grosso_ problema» concluse schioccando la lingua.

Derek inspirò a fondo, ma non si voltò a guardarlo, gli rispose monocorde. «Forse la smetteranno quando Chris Argent presenterà a Scott la prima cacciatrice ideale come moglie: avranno altro su cui ridere».

Stiles si grattò la testa, pensoso. «Sono un pessimo amico se dico che forse potrei ridere anch’io di Scott?»

«Probabile» gli ribatté sullo stesso tono di prima.

«Dio… quando succederà come farò a restare serio?!» si lamentò.

«Stiles, smettila di pensare troppo, spegni la luce e dormi: domani hai il primo turno di guida».

Lui brontolò frasi sconnesse ancora per un po’ e poi l’accontentò, stendendosi su di un fianco e fissandogli la schiena. «Derek?» lo chiamò piano.

Derek trasse un respiro profondo e si voltò verso di lui roteando gli occhi. «Che c’è?»

Stiles si avvicinò di più a lui, fino a mettere fra i loro visi una distanza di solo un paio di centimetri. «Quando vedrai di nuovo il cartello "Benvenuti a Beacon Hills", penserai ancora una volta che _fa male_?»

Lui esitò appena prima di rispondergli. «Credo di sì. Ma non quel tipo di male che…» provò a spiegargli, ma Stiles annuì fermandolo.

«Lo so, capisco che vuoi dire. C’è dolore e dolore, e tornare a casa fa sempre un po’ male».

«E tu penserai di nuovo che se sei di fronte a quel cartello è perché _tieni troppo a loro_?»

Stiles abbozzò un sorriso malinconico. «Sono partito perché tenevo troppo a loro, e sto per tornare perché tengo troppo a loro».

«Potresti dirlo a voce alta, una volta che saremo davanti al cartello. Potresti farne una tua tradizione personale» gli propose Derek con una leggera ironia.

«Sì, potrei farlo» mormorò, rifugiando la testa contro il suo collo; Derek non si irrigidì, né esitò molto prima di circondarlo con un braccio, e passarono la loro ultima notte a Silver Falls nel più confortevole dei modi.

  
  


La mattina dopo, Dave e Lee vennero a salutarli personalmente prima della partenza.

Jamie restò imbronciata e aggrappata a Stiles per un bel pezzo, prima di convincersi a lasciarlo andare, e Jeremy si rifiutò di salutare Stiles con altro che non fosse una recalcitrante ma pseudo virile stretta di mano che trasudava imbarazzo, timidezza e arrabbiatura di tutti i pori – Stiles gli scompigliò i capelli e gli promise che avrebbe fatto il possibile per fargli continuare gli studi a Beacon Hills.

Ethan e Danny sarebbero stati alla guida della loro auto, Tara sarebbe stata in sella alla moto di Stiles, Cora ed Eric avrebbero viaggiato a bordo della Toyota di Derek con cui gli Hale erano arrivati fino a Silver Falls – e probabilmente quei due avrebbero ascoltato i Depeche Mode a tutto volume per tutto il tempo – e Derek e Stiles avrebbero guidato il SUV di Eric. Sarebbe stato un lungo viaggio, ma in fondo sarebbe stato bello e dolceamaro anche per questo.

Stiles fissò nello specchietto retrovisore la vecchia casa del branco e la famiglia dei fondatori della gilda che li salutavano agitanto le braccia fino a quando non furono troppo lontani per vederli ancora. Poi fece un respiro profondo, provò a rilassare le mani sul volante e si preparò a oltrepassare il cartello d’uscita da Silver Falls.

«Andrà bene» gli mormorò Derek, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla strada davanti a loro. Stavano fissando _entrambi_ la strada davanti a loro.

Stiles aveva gli occhi lucidi, ma sorrise ironico. «È una promessa?» ribatté con tono volutamente infantile.

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Perché no?»

Già, stavano ricominciando da capo, quindi… perché no?

  
  


_PRESENTE_

  


Un giorno prima di partire, Stiles ha inviato un messaggio a Deucalion.

"Sto tornando a Beacon Hills, hai vinto".

"Il Nemeton ha bisogno di te e tu di lui, è solo normale che tu ritorni", è stata la risposta che ha portato Stiles a sbuffare e storcere il naso.

Deucalion in un certo senso ha vinto, e la cosa _brucia._

Stravaccato sul sedile passeggero del SUV, Stiles sonnecchia col collo piegato verso Derek, che sta guidando; ha gli occhi chiusi ma sente sulla pelle e dentro le ossa che il cielo sopra di loro è chiaro e grigio, fresco di pioggia e carico di promesse di respiri che sanno di terra e asfalto bagnato ma non di fango opprimente. Il suo naso è quasi premuto contro il cappuccio della felpa che si è arrotolato male contro la sua nuca quando ha lasciato scivolare giù la schiena contro il sedile: c’è l’odore di tutto il branco impresso nel tessuto, è confortante.

Sarà il sonno che gli rende gli occhi asciutti e spinge l’istinto a reidratarli, sarà la stanchezza di un’attesa lunga anni, sarà che proprio non ne può fare a meno – _dannazione_ – ma pur restando inespressivo sente una lacrima scendergli sul viso.

Sa che Derek molto probabilmente più che vedere quell’accenno di pianto l’ha _sentito_ , come Stiles a occhi ancora chiusi ha sentito come Derek in risposta ha cambiato subito il ritmo del proprio respiro stringendo di più le mani sul volante.

«Manca poco al cartello di benvenuto» l’avverte Derek premendogli piano una mano sul braccio. «Vuoi iniziare la tua personale tradizione?» Il tono di voce non è canzonatorio, è leggero e solo appena velato di ironia.

Stiles respira a fondo, apre gli occhi e si stiracchia sistemandosi meglio contro il sedile, resta però rivolto verso di lui, a guardargli il profilo mentre guida.

«Fa male?» gli chiede Stiles con la voce un po’ roca ma non incerta.

Derek sbuffa un sorriso amaro eppure largo, sincero e non sarcastico. «Ovvio che fa _fottutamente male_ » annuisce.

Tornare di nuovo a casa è bello da far male, toglie tutto l’ossigeno dai polmoni, è soffocante. È _lacerante_.

Stiles rivolge lo sguardo alla strada e vede quanto sono vicini al cartello "Benvenuti a Beacon Hills"; nel momento in cui lo sorpassano, parlano a bassa voce l’uno a poca distanza dall’altro.

«Fa male».

«Tengo troppo a loro».

Si concedono pochi ma intensi secondi di silenzio con gli occhi fissi sulla strada davanti a loro, poi si voltano all’unisono a guardarsi negli occhi. Non si parlano, abbozzano un sorriso, e qualsiasi cosa vogliano dirsi è già tutta lì.

Stiles ha poco più di ventun anni, un branco composto da persone e personalità diverse, un emissario, un fottuto albero mistico che non smette di chiamarlo e ancora una vita davanti a sé. È normale avere paura, com’è normale nel suo caso avere anche voglia di correre incontro alla fonte del proprio terrore per abbracciarla forte e non lasciarla più andare.

È a casa – _sono_ a casa – quindi non potrà andare che bene.

Il luogo d’incontro concordato è il Nemeton, e quando si fermano in macchina davanti al cartello della riserva di Beacon Hills, Stiles sente l’albero chiamarlo a sé più forte che mai. Proseguono a piedi ed Ethan e Danny li precedono; Derek cammina al fianco di Stiles e gli altri tre restano indietro di qualche passo.

Stiles, per distrarsi e stare meno in ansia, fa mente locale su quanti nuovi odori dovrà memorizzare per sapersi orientare meglio nella riserva grazie ai suoi sensi da licantropo, si concentra sui battiti cardiaci dei piccoli erbivori spaventati dalla loro presenza e poi, infine, sente arrivare al suo naso una prima ondata di odori familiari. Ha voglia di trasformarsi in lupo e correre da _loro_ , ma sa che sarebbe frainteso e finirebbe solo per spaventarli… tuttavia, non riesce a trattenere uno strano lamento gutturale pieno di pena, ed Ethan e Danny si voltano a guardarlo; i due si scambiano uno sguardo, poi Ethan gli sorrise e facendogli cenno di seguirlo inizia a correre. Stiles non se lo fa ripetere due volte.

È la prima volta che corre da licantropo nella riserva, nel _suo territorio_ e in compagnia di un alpha compagno di branco, è la prima volta che corre con Ethan e stanno andando verso il loro branco: Stiles si sente quasi schiacciato dalla quantità di emozioni che prova. Quando Ethan rallenta e poi si fermano davanti al Nemeton, Stiles vede che sono tutti lì, lo fissano in ansia e lui non sa chi di loro guardare per prima. Suo padre lo toglie dall’imbarazzo annullando la breve distanza fra loro due abbracciandolo stretto.

Stiles ha paura di stringerlo troppo forte e fargli male, perché non è abituato ad abbracciare suo padre sentendogli addosso un odore così piacevole di casa e _appartenenza_ , avrebbe voglia di non lasciarlo andare mai più come quando da bambino suo padre per rassicurarlo l’abbracciava stretto e il suo corpo adulto era così grande, forte e confortevole da dargli l’impressione che il mondo là fuori con le sue brutture – e la mamma che non c’era più – fosse svanito e loro sarebbero rimasti lì così per sempre.

Sono entrambi commossi, si dondolano sul posto in modo stupido sorridendo imbarazzati, ed è solo quando Stiles trae un grosso respiro profondo che si accorge che alle spalle di suo padre Scott li sta fissando e muore dalla voglia di fare qualcosa o urlare qualcosa. Stiles si separa dalle braccia di suo padre e Scott corre a saltargli addosso senza tanti complimenti, ed è solo la forza da licantropo di Stiles che impedisce loro di cadere all’indietro.

Ridono entrambi, si danno pacche sulle spalle e la voce di Scott è una continua cantilena di "Dio, amico, mi sei mancato così tanto!" che si ferma solo quando Allison, a labbra strette e con gli occhi lucidi, dà un pugno scherzoso al braccio di Scott fingendosi offesa: loro due le fanno spazio e lei s’intrufola nel loro abbraccio piangendo e sorridendo.

Loro tre ne hanno passate tante insieme – l’alpha, la cacciatrice e l’emissario – non c’è parola adatta per descrivere cosa voglia dire ritrovarsi di nuovo dopo anni di fronte al Nemeton per abbracciarsi ancora una volta.

Stiles respira a pieni polmoni l’odore dello shampoo di Allison e ascolta i battiti del suo cuore, umani, _imperfetti_ e bellissimi: lei è la nuova umana che dovrà memorizzare ed è stupendo.

Quando il loro abbraccio si scioglie, Lydia avanza verso di lui e gli prende il viso fra le mani: è commossa, ma sta reprimendo un sorriso a labbra strette e lo fissa fingendosi esasperata, come se non sapesse cosa fare di lui; Stiles sorride, le dice che le è mancata e lei si stringe al suo petto.

Lydia è _piccola_ ed è ancora più bella di quanto ricordasse.

«Non farlo mai più» gli dice contro la felpa, tirando su col naso.

«Ti voglio bene anch’io» le ribatte. «Sono tornato». Poi alza lo sguardo e allunga un braccio verso Aiden, che l’abbraccia di lato sorridendo e ricordandogli che «Te l’avevo detti che non eri ancora morto, Stilinski».

Dopo Melissa l’abbraccia come può fare solo una mamma, ma Stiles non ha il tempo di commuoversi troppo a quel pensiero, perché Isaac ridendo gli zompa addosso alle spalle e Scott si unisce per un nuovo abbraccio a tre fra licantropi che sembrano più che altro dei cuccioli contenti e scatenati.

Neanche Chris gli nega un abbraccio e un paio di pacche sulle spalle dense d’imbarazzo e paternità. «Sono felice di rivederti, figliolo» gli dice, e Stiles ricorda come l’uomo è stato costretto a sparargli e sente che fra pochi secondi scoppierà di nuovo a piangere in modo indegno.

Sono presenti anche Deaton e la Morrell – _i suoi vecchi mentori_ – e Stiles non riesce a trattenersi dal correre verso quest’ultima ridendo e abbracciandola sollevandola da terra, perché non è una cosa che si addice alla Morrell e lui si sente esaltato: a lei scappa un urletto sorpreso che diverte sia lui che Deaton, e quando la rimette giù lei si premura di dirgli esasperata «Non sei cambiato per nulla». Stiles sorride ancora e li abbraccia entrambi ripetendo loro cento volte _grazie_ , perché senza di loro non avrebbe mai considerato di andare a Silver Falls e adesso non sarebbe lì.

Stiles sente alle sue spalle che Danny, Derek, Cora, Tara ed Eric li hanno raggiunti ed Ethan sta facendo le dovute presentazioni.

Stiles sa che fra Derek e Isaac ci sarà della tensione, ma per un attimo, mentre osserva Scott salutare contento Derek, spera che le cose non vadano _così_ male; poi, quando nota Derek rivolgere lo sguardo a Isaac, vede quest’ultimo diventare di colpo più serio, marciare verso Derek e sferrargli un clamoroso _pugno_ in faccia. Isaac non aggiunge altro, guarda Derek dolorante per una manciata di secondi e poi volta le spalle e va via.

«Mi dispiace» mormora Scott, quando Stiles raggiunge Derek per controllare quanto Isaac gli abbia pestato l’occhio.

«No, me lo sono meritato» replica Derek. «Era arrabbiato con me già prima che me ne andassi da qui e quando sono partito l’ho salutato solo con un cenno del capo».

«A distanza» aggiunge Scott, o forse sottolinea.

Stiles rotea gli occhi. «Dio, Derek, siamo tornati a casa da neanche dieci minuti: non iniziare a fare il martire».

«Sto solo dicendo che Isaac ha ragione ad avercela con me» precisa lui.

Scott li guarda incredulo e sofferente, poi scuote la testa. «Dio, state _davvero_ insieme» geme. «Già che ci siete potete dirmi quando smetterà di sembrarmi strano?»

Loro due non gli rispondono, scoppiano a ridere e Stiles poggia la fronte sulla spalla di Derek.

Isaac è ancora arrabbiato con Derek e Scott è sempre Scott: sono davvero tornati a casa.

  
  


Le serate tra fratelli con Scott gli sono davvero mancate e Stiles è grato di come finalmente gli altri dopo _tre giorni_ per quella sera si siano fatti da parte per lasciarli da soli.

Il loft di Scott è confortevole e disordinato come può essere soltanto un ambiente che appartiene a uno studente del college; è arredato con colori caldi e pieno di cuscini da pavimento morbidi e colorati, e gli odori di Isaac, Allison e Danny sono quasi dappertutto – Stiles crede che Scott tenga sua madre il più possibile lontana da lì per non farsi rimproverare per il disordine e il cumulo di biancheria da lavare. L’odore più forte però è quello di Scott, e Stiles è così contento di sentirlo da ritenersi fortunato a non essere nella sua forma di lupo, perché altrimenti si rotolerebbe a terra di schiena per ore e sarebbe piuttosto imbarazzante.

Hanno preso un numero di hamburger e porzioni di patatine fritte semplicemente indicibile e vergognoso – hanno scelto i preferiti di Stiles – da accompagnare con delle birre da quattro soldi purtroppo non fredde, e stanno mangiando seduti su un grande tavolo massiccio che hanno spostato fino ad addossarlo contro una delle gigantesche finestre.

Stiles non ha chiesto a Scott se per caso ha scelto di vivere in quel loft perché in qualche modo gli ricorda di Derek: è palese. Scott ha davvero sempre sperato che Derek in qualche modo riuscisse a trovare la serenità che meritava, perché _è Scott_ , è buono e Derek è stato nel bene e nel male il suo primo "fratello" – benché l’abbia accettato solo col senno di poi.

Si nota che Scott non è più un ragazzino e ha superato i vent’anni: ha i lineamenti più marcati e privi della morbidezza dell’adolescenza, un fisico più tonico, i capelli un po’ più lunghi dell’ultima volta che Stiles l’ha visto e un accenno di barba; ha pure un nuovo tatuaggio, una scritta nera in una strana lingua – forse ebraico – lungo la parte interna del braccio destro. Stiles pensa di mostrargli più tardi il proprio tatuaggio, forse così Scott si sentirà incline a parlargli del suo. O forse ne discuteranno un altro giorno, tanto adesso finalmente hanno tutto il tempo che vogliono per farlo.

«Ancora non riesco a crederci di averti qui, amico» gli dice Scott sorridendo un po’ beota e schiacciandogli i capelli sulla fronte con la mano sporca di patatine fritte – Scott si professa ancora un po’ destabilizzato dalla nuova pettinatura di Stiles, ogni tanto si ostina a portargli il ciuffo in aria all’indietro. «Non puoi immaginare quante volte ho fantasticato di averti qui a casa mia a passare una serata fra amici come quando eravamo ragazzini!»

«Lo so, amico, lo so» sorride cacciandogli la mano dalla fronte.

«Quando ho arredato questo posto mi sono fatto aiutare da Isaac: io e lui abbiamo girato per negozi per giorni e ogni tanto ci fermavano a osservare qualcosa di _stupido_ pensando che tu me l’avresti fatta comprare».

«Così tanto _affetto_ mi commuove, amico, davvero» ironizza.

«Dico sul serio» protesta Scott, «ho preso quel grosso pouf a sacco viola che non c’entra niente con tutto il resto dell’arredamento solo perché pensavo che a te sarebbe piaciuto!»

«Scott, amico, in questo loft non c’è _niente_ che sia coordinato con tutto il resto, mica solo quel pouf».

«E ho comprato quella lampada da parete a forma di lucertola perché io e Isaac ci siamo ammazzati dalle risate pensando che tu l’avresti chiamata "Jackson"».

Stiles inarca un sopracciglio e si volta a guardare suddetta lampada, attaccata al muro vicino all’ingresso: più che una lucertola è una salamandra, è viola a chiazze verde acido e Stiles pensa che in effetti "Jackson" le si addica come nome. Già s’immagina dire "Avete acceso Jackson?" in presenza di Danny, magari mentre beve qualcosa: potrebbe essere un successo, potrebbe farlo _soffocare_. «Uhm, sì! E Jackson sia!» Sbatte il pugno contro quello di Scott e scopre che gli è mancato anche quello.

Fra una manciata di patatine e delle battute cattive sui loro amici non presenti, parlano anche di questioni più serie come il patto fra alpha e l’assicurazione di buoni punti strategici e d’osservazione sulla città.

«Tara si è detta propensa a diventare un paramedico» l’informa Stiles, «Cora invece pensa che una carriera alla Forestale potrebbe fare a caso suo: le piace l’idea».

Scott annuisce pensoso, poi aggrotta la fronte. «Sei sicuro di non voler seguire le orme di tuo padre, amico? Cioè, so che Chris e tuo padre prepareranno Eric al meglio, e non metto in dubbio neanche le sue abilità da cacciatore, ma una volta avevi detto che non ti sarebbe dispiaciuto frequentare l’Accademia di Polizia o studiare Criminologia…»

Stiles scrolla le spalle e manda giù un grosso boccone di patatine. «Ho finalmente capito che mi piace la botanica. O magari potrei anche diventare un esperto in tecniche erboristiche e aprire in città un negozio che puzza di occulto e magia nera» ci scherza sopra.

Scott gli tira addosso il tappo di una bottiglia di birra. «Non farlo, amico: ne abbiamo già fin troppe di bizzarrie qui a Beacon Hills!»

«Beh, sono tornato, il circo Stilinski è di nuovo in città: preparati!» Scott alza gli occhi al soffitto ostentando esasperazione. «Derek invece vorrebbe copiare l’idea di Lee e aprire una palestra: ci farebbe abbastanza comodo…»

Scott inspira a fondo e lo fissa un po’ perplesso. «Derek, eh?… Mi spieghi com’è che adesso sono _io_ il single fra noi due?»

«Karma?»

«No, questo è proprio surreale, amico!» gesticola Scott. «Perché anni fa ero io quello strano che stava con una cacciatrice pur essendo un licantropo, e tu eri single, ora invece sei tu quello strano che sta con _Derek Hale_ mentre io sono single!»

«Giustizia divina?» insiste ancora Stiles, ridendo.

Scott sorride con lui e poggia la tempia contro il vetro della finestra, lo guarda con _affetto_. «Dio mio…» mormora, « _tu e Derek_ …»

«Lo so, è quello che ancora continuo a ripetermi tutti i giorni allo specchio» ironizza, anche se sa bene cosa vuole intendere Scott.

«Lo sai che, scherzi a parte, sono sul serio contento per voi, vero, amico?» precisa Scott. «Perché…» prova a cercare le parole adatte, «ve lo meritate, per ragioni diverse, ma ve lo meritate entrambi». Stiles sorride un po’ imbarazzato e abbassa lo sguardo.

«E…» continua Scott, «siamo esseri da branco, voi due siete compagni di branco, quindi… sarà come per Isaac e Allison, Ethan e Danny e Lydia e Aiden: non sarete facilmente separabili, quindi è tipo… è un po’ come… come _per sempre_ » conclude accennando un sorriso timido.

«Sì, ho presente» continua a ironizzare Stiles flebile; lui e Scott si scambiano un paio di sguardi complici, poi Scott gli tira addosso un altro tappo.

«Dio! Sono geloso del mio migliore amico e di _Derek Hale_ : voglio anch’io una compagna!»

Stiles afferra il tappo e glielo rimanda indietro. «Potresti averne una anche prima del previsto: so che Chris sta provando a svenderti bene presso delle giovani cacciatrici brune con le fossette».

Scott ride e gli rilancia addosso il tappo. « _Ti odio_!» Stiles sente nei suoi battiti che è una bugia e continua a ridere con lui con il cuore che gli scoppia di affetto ancora più di prima.

«A proposito di Chris» continua poi Scott, diventando serio e prendendo la propria bottiglia di birra per trarne un paio di sorsi, «mi ha avvertito di un paio di cose».

Stiles inarca un sopracciglio. «Tipo?»

«Sai, molti cacciatori che farebbero del tutto a meno della nostra razza inizialmente hanno deciso di lasciarci stare e di non usurpare gli Argent "traditori" per un motivo ben preciso: il Nemeton» gli spiega. «Credevano che in fondo era meglio così, che fossimo noi a occuparcene, perché così non sarebbero stati loro a rischiare la pelle, e nel frattempo avremmo sterminato ogni altra creatura che fosse interessata a fare un sacrificio all’albero».

Stiles storce il naso. «Le solite persone piacevoli con cui ci tocca avere a che fare» commenta secco.

«Beh, questo a loro è andato bene fino a quando non hanno sentito che a Beacon Hills è arrivato un nuovo alpha con un branco formato da più elementi: alcuni credono che adesso la città si stia _sovraffollando_ di licantropi» aggiunge con sarcasmo, «a breve verranno qui per provare a fare una _mietitura_ ».

Stiles sorride _sadico_ e porta la propria bottiglia di birra alla bocca. «Tutte qui le loro intenzioni?» Scott gli annuisce fingendosi solenne; Stiles schiocca la lingua. «Allora… beh» inspira a fondo, «si facciano pure avanti, noi li aspettiamo». Lascia che gli occhi gli si illuminino di rosso per qualche istante e subito dopo Scott gli replica allo stesso modo con un piccolo ghigno.

«Questa è la nostra famiglia» continua Stiles, allungando la bottiglia verso Scott per un brindisi, «facciamo vedere loro cosa succede quando qualcuno osa toccare uno di noi».

Le bottiglie tintinnano e i loro lupi alpha ringhiano fieri e pronti all’attacco: il loro territorio e la loro casa non sono mai stati così al sicuro, e stavolta nessuno sarà costretto ad andar via dopo la battaglia.

  
  


_Un mese dopo._

  


Stiles chiude la zip dello zaino con un gesto secco e va di corsa in cucina a fare colazione. Derek stamattina è uscito presto rifiutandosi di dirgli perché, mentre Cora è andata a correre con Tara.

Eric starà _deliziando_ Ethan e Danny con il suo risveglio.

È il primo giorno di college di Stiles, e suo padre, già in divisa per andare a lavoro, lo guarda sorridendo fiero. Stiles ricambia il sorriso preparandosi in fretta una tazza di latte e cereali e controllando di sottecchi che suo padre non stia esagerando con i grassi a colazione.

La TV è accesa e sintonizzata sul telegiornale del mattino: stanno annunciando la sentenza di morte per il padre di Eric; Stiles sente suo padre schioccare la lingua, soddisfatto, lui si limita ad accennare un ghigno continuando a mangiare, salvo essere interrotto dall’arrivo di un messaggio al suo cellulare.

È Sabina Riley.

"Abbiamo sentito le campane" gli ha scritto, e Stiles non può fare a meno di ghignare compiaciuto un’altra volta.

Derek, Cora, Tara ed Eric hanno giurato di proteggere il Nemeton sono il nome e il sangue di Stiles, ottenendo i loro upgrade personali e cominciando a muovere i primi passi verso i loro singoli progetti per il futuro.

Il loro intero piccolo branco è stato al fianco di Derek e Cora quando la vecchia casa degli Hale è stata demolita, hanno guardato insieme come sono crollati i suoi ultimi pezzi ancora in piedi e dopo hanno messo le nuove firme per iniziare i lavori per la nuova casa.

Stiles sa che il progetto della casa è _enorme_ perché Cora e Tara sono abbastanza esigenti e hanno fatto presente che non avranno intenzione di schiodarsi da lì neanche nella remota ipotesi che qualche poveraccio volesse sposarle – e qualora superasse anche il test di Stiles, Derek ed Eric e ottenesse la loro solenne approvazione… Sarebbe molto più facile se si fidanzassero con Eric e Scott, ma non si può avere tutto dalla vita – però questo vuol dire anche che un giorno quella casa ospiterà almeno quattro famiglie e i figli che Tara riuscirà ad avere, e ciò rende Stiles segretamente più felice di quanto voglia ammettere.

Forse un giorno lì vivrà anche Edwin, quando si sentirà pronto a raggiungerli.

A parte ciò, sia Stiles che Scott stanno trovando buffo che sia _Allison_ a fare da mediatore fra Isaac e Derek per aiutarli a riallacciare i loro rapporti, ma sono comunque entrambi soddisfatti di non trovarsi in modo diretto mezzo a quella bega – anche se a dire il vero adesso Isaac non sembra più così propenso a prendere a pugni Derek ogni volta che lo vede. Forse non è neanche così strano che sia Allison a provare a riconciliarli: lei era con Isaac il giorno in cui il loro branco si è sfasciato del tutto e Derek ha smesso di essere il suo alpha, lei sa bene quanto Isaac dopo si sia sentito solo, arrabbiato, smarrito e nonostante tutto ancora legato a Derek, quindi adesso non può non provare ad aiutare Isaac a mettere l’orgoglio e la vecchia rabbia da parte.

Stiles tra l’altro ha visto Isaac proprio ieri sera: ha aiutato lui e Aiden a entrare di nascosto nell’ospedale per osservare da vicino dei cadaveri forse uccisi da una sorta di mutaforma – oh, che gioia! Ci sono di nuovo degli intrusi a Beacon Hills oltre al paio di cacciatori folli arrivati subito dopo il suo ritorno – ed è stato davvero strano vederlo con la divisa da tirocinante mentre spiegava loro il modo in cui sono morti quei poveracci, anche perché aveva nello sguardo la macabra esaltazione che può avere solo un medico legale.

Quando sono usciti dall’ospedale, Stiles ha chiesto a Aiden se Isaac ha sempre quell’espressione quando si tratta di morti ammazzati, lui gli ha risposto che dovrebbe vederlo quando parla di operazioni a cuore aperto durante una cena.

Decisamente un evento serale a cui Stiles preferirebbe non assistere _mai_ , grazie.

Stiles ritorna al presente, finisce di mangiare e mette con malagrazia la propria tazza nel lavello, e sta per salutare suo padre con già le chiavi della sua vecchia jeep in mano, quando sente il suono di un’auto in qualche modo familiare che si avvicina alla loro casa.

L’ascolta perplesso per un paio di lunghi secondi, prima di realizzare di cosa si tratta, salutare suo padre e uscire fuori ridendo e scuotendo la testa.

Davanti alla porta c’è Derek che l’aspetta a bordo della sua Camaro.

Ecco perché stamattina è uscito presto, per andare a recuperarla.

Stiles osserva Derek scendere dalla macchina – sono entrambi _dannatamente compiaciuti_ come i bastardi che sono – e gli grida «Dovevo immaginarlo che ti saresti ricordato di questo dettaglio!»

È il suo primo giorno di _scuola_ e Derek è venuto a prenderlo con la Camaro per pomiciare sul suo cofano, perché tutti e due sono dei cretini che si divertono con poco e quella è anche una sottile sfida per vedere chi dei due s’imbarazza di più per via l’attenzione che hanno attirato – considerando che tutti i vicini li stanno guardando da dietro le finestre e che Stiles ha appena _sentito_ suo padre schiaffarsi una mano sulla faccia.

Stiles abbandona lo zaino davanti alla porta, corre verso Derek e gli salta addosso allacciandogli le braccia al collo e le gambe intorno alla vita. Lui l’afferra prontamente e lo fa sedere sul cofano, inizia a baciarlo in modo intenso e l’intero universo che li circonda per un lungo attimo _scompare_.

Derek indossa la sua giacca di pelle, è il primo giorno di college di Stiles e stanno pomiciando sul cofano della Camaro come i ragazzini che non sono mai stati, è epico, è fantastico, è esaltate ed è eccitante.

«Contento?» gli chiede Derek contro la sua bocca.

Stiles non esita troppo prima di rispondergli poggiando la fronte contro la sua.

« _Sì_!»

  
  


We'll brave this storm and come out new  
Bring back wickedness  
Bring back temperaments  
Bring back the wind that blew the fire into  
the woods where I wait for you  
We'll blow this smoke and make it gold  
Make it gold - Ohbijou [@](http://youtu.be/vipvChQ2DYM) YouTube

  
  
  
  
We waged a war against the ghosts of the past  
no one noticed they were under attack  
We wanted freedom now there's no turning back  
cause we're here in the light  
and I'm here on your side  
State of seduction - Digital Daggers [@](http://youtu.be/RS8lj86Gh7o) YouTube  
  
  


It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face  
I've been everywhere and back trying to replace  
everything that I've had till my feet went numb  
praying like a fool that's been on the run [...]  
But with you  
I feel again  
Feel again - One Republic [@](http://youtu.be/pz1wRwD3eYM) YouTube

  
  


Maybe we could be the start of something  
be together at the start of time

There's a ghost upon the moor tonight  
now it's in our house  
When you walked into the room just then  
it's like the sun came out  
and the day is clear  
my voice is just a whisper  
louder than the screams you hear  
It's like the sun came out  
Start of Time - Gabrielle Aplin [@](http://youtu.be/yWcGtLblBxs) YouTube  
  
Hoppipolla – Sigur Ròs [@](http://youtu.be/hnAwPeqrdAk) YouTube  
  
– **THE END** –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La [triscele](http://img35.imageshack.us/img35/3531/lzp8.jpg) di Stiles, o all’incirca.  
> Non so se riuscite minimamente a immaginare come mi senta io adesso alla fine di questo lungo progetto che mi ha fatto compagnia per circa due mesi: sono felice, soddisfatta della realizzazione della stesura ma anche un po’ tristarella perché è finito tutto… e soprattutto mi sento abbastanza _stremata_ XD  
>  Ci tengo a ringraziare tutti quelli che hanno avuto la pazienza di sciropparsi i miei lunghi capitoli, chi mi ha regalato un po’ del suo entusiasmo con le sue recensioni e anche chi invece ha preferito lurkarmi seguendomi in incognito mettendo questa storia fra i preferiti o nelle seguite :) Vi ringrazio tutti in egual misura, spero che questa storia vi abbia regalato la distrazione o l’intrattenimento che volevate, o che fosse almeno in parte la lettura che vi aspettavate dall’intro :)  
> Le canzoni sparse lungo il capitolo sono tutte quelle che ho ascoltato a ripetizione durante la stesura di tutta la storia, pensavo fosse carino inserirle ora che siamo giunti alla fine :) (sì, lo so che _Start of Time_ è la canzone del bacio Stydia, però mi piace un sacco e l’ho usata lo stesso, ok?!)  
>  Detto questo, non mi resta che salutarvi e augurarvi tante belle Sterek e cose care!  
> Ciaps!  
> Fall.
> 
> PS. sono _davvero_ esausta.


End file.
